Through Time and Back
by Icy Cake
Summary: Poor Link and Siegfried. When their swords collided in battle, both opposing energies of their blades have created a time void that had sucked them in and spat them out ten years younger... How will they ever return back to normal? Under major revision. Done up to chapter 17.
1. Clash of Swords

A/N: Hello readers new and old! Welcome to _Through Time and Back_ - a Soul Calibur fiction like no other. Here, you will find a story that is both different and unique and hopefully interesting. Follow both Link's and Siegfried's story as they fall victim to fate. Together, they embark on a long and painful journey...

Many thanks to **darkwings13** for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or Zelda.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clash of Swords (Rewrite)**

It was another lovely day: The glorious sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, songbirds were singing amongst the trees and a cool, gentle breeze rustled through the forest. It was a nearly perfect day for a lone, male swordsman dressed in green to traverse in peace. The only thing that would make the day perfect for him was if he was back in Hyrule, his homeland. But alas, he was not. He was far away from home. He was in a new world; one that closely resembled the world he hailed from.

He had chosen to leave in search for the source of the great evil that cast Hyrule in a moment of darkness; an evil sword by the name of 'Soul Edge'. An absurd name. It made the swordsman roll his eyes whenever he thought of it. But it was dangerous nonetheless and it needed to be destroyed quickly if he wanted to protect his world from any more threats.

Reaching into the satchel he carried, he pulled out a small bundle of dark cloth. Carefully, he unwrapped it to reveal the jagged metal fragment inside. The dark metal pulsed with a soft red light and it was ice cold to the touch. It was a shard of Soul Edge that invaded his world, plunging its evil into Hyrule and it drove a powerful wizard mad. With a sigh, he vanquished his memories of the arduous battle that raged between good and evil and pocketed the shard back into his bag.

He rested his palms behind his head and smiled at the beautiful forest around him. The lush green trees and the pleasant smell of the forest reminded him so much of the Kokiri Forest. The new world did not even appear to be threatened by the evil sword at all. It was surprisingly peaceful. Perhaps he should rest for the day?

It had been well over a month or possibly even less than that since he arrived in the new world. He traveled nearly endlessly each day, searching for the whereabouts of the evil sword. He had also been hiding away from the strange people who inhabited the foreign land, being cautious not to invoke any unwanted attention.

But it was so lonely... He missed one of his greatest companions, Epona. A beautiful mare that was both loyal and graceful. Epona was truly a wonderful friend willing to go as far as he would go. Sadly, she could not come with him across the Gate to the new land. If only she were here, it wouldn't be so lonely. Not to mention; she would drastically reduce the amount of time it takes to travel. He sighed again and looked up through the gaps between the trees to gaze at the blue sky.

* * *

It was truly a wondrous day for the Azure Knight. He had found a small village filled to the brim with lowly, pathetic humans. Nothing but wretched creatures, the human souls residing within the shanty village were only meager morsels for Soul Edge.

Crimson eyes glowing within a dark, winged helm glowered at the trembling human on the blood-stained ground. The tattered-clothed pest was too terrified by the demon's presence to flee. Slain bodies piled all around in pools of red amongst the remains of the miserable village. Very few of the humans dared to oppose Azure Nightmare and they quickly fled. Those foolish enough to fight were instantly killed with a single swing of the demon's great blade and those that ran were hunted down like easy prey.

Then there were the select few individuals who were too frightened to even move. Just like the petrified man before the dark knight's feet. Nightmare sneered in delight at the fear reflecting in the man's deathly pale and horrified expression before bringing his blade down upon the final peasant. Soul Edge's large yellow eye shined with glee as it absorbed the last human soul before crying out for more. However, its wish could not be fulfilled since there was nothing left to slaughter.

Standing amongst the massacre beneath the blaring afternoon sun, Nightmare hissed in annoyance at the poor quality of the souls harvested. The sword still hungered, forcing him to once again search for more inferior humans. Snarling in frustration, the Azure Knight left the remains of the village.

He stopped abruptly the moment he stepped foot outside of the destruction. He sensed something familiar; something that possessed a weak evil aura. The eye of Soul Edge gleamed with happiness, recognizing the dark energy was coming from one of its fragments. A helmed head turned in the direction of the evil signature. It came from the East, deep within the surrounding forest. Without wasting another second, the demon headed straight for the lost shard.

As he drew near the source of evil, the demon could sense it moving. Some unfortunate fool was carrying one of his precious fragments. Curse the vile wretch! No one had the right to touch what solely belonged to him! He quickened his pace. Moments passed before the dark knight sensed the carrier stop in its movements. Had it sensed his presence? Let it be so. He shall bring fear and chaos to the mind of the cursed fool. Nightmare closed in on the target seemingly waiting for his arrival. Crimson eyes narrowed, having found the location of the pest hidden behind a tree. Without a thought, the demon lunged forward.

He saw a glimmer of silver as something was fired straight at him. The demon twisted his head to avoid the projectile, catching a glimpse of an arrow flying by. Once he was close enough, the Azure Knight brought Soul Edge around to cleave through the tree hiding the fool that dared to strike him down with a measly bow. He struck only the trunk for the pest was surprisingly quick to avoid Nightmare's evil blade. As the tree noisily fell to the ground, the demon caught sight of the human dressed in white and green diving behind another tree.

Nightmare pursued right after the pest, bringing Soul Edge down to splinter the tree vertically in half. "You cannot hide from me, wretched human!" he bellowed in fury. The fool was quick to evade the demon's deadly sword. As the human leapt away from the remains of the tree, another arrow was fired. Too slow to react that time, Nightmare felt a sharp pain penetrate his right side. Unhindered by the arrow, he turned around with a furious growl, swinging his sword with him to cut the vile being that dared hurt him.

Instead of slashing into flesh, his sword struck a metal shield and knocked the human away. Stumbling back, the vile being chose to confront the Azure Knight with the shield, bearing a strange design, still held out front. Annoyingly bold blue eyes narrowed at the fuming demon while an arrogant little smirk adorned the warrior's young face.

With a hiss, Nightmare effortlessly pulled out the arrow pierced into his side and glared at the foolish boy daring to face him with such a confident demeanor. The boy was the carrier of the shard but somehow, he was unaffected by its evil influence. Dressed in a green tunic that matched the surrounding forest, the brat partially blended with the surroundings. He wore white undergarments beneath his tunic, brown leather finger-less gauntlets on both arms and leather boots that reached just below the knees. Around his waist were a leather belt and a satchel. Atop his blond head was an odd hat that was the same green as his tunic. Strapped to his back was a sword and quiver, implying that the brat was a skilled swordsman as well as an archer. And then, there were the boy's ears… They were abnormally long and pointed, similar to the 'elves' spoken in fairy tales and other ridiculous human fables.

Wanting an answer, Nightmare gazed into the brat's steadfast eyes but could not read the other's mind. The creature was fearless despite the menacing glower directed at his pitiful form. Rarely were his victims capable of staring straight back into his crimson eyes. "What are you?" he demanded angrily.

The boy did not yield under the dark knight's harsh tone nor did he answer.

"Did you not hear me, little pest?" Nightmare spat, lifting Soul Edge to point its end towards the ignorant creature. "Or do you not understand? How pitiful."

"I understand," the boy finally replied in a calm, serious manner that irritated the Azure Knight. "I was just a little surprised. I understand your language after all!" The elf continued to smirk behind his defense, his unwavering blue eyes meeting the other's vicious glower. "To answer your previous question; I am a Hylian."

Nightmare scoffed. "An alien?"

The brat pursed his lips and shook his head, making his hair and hat sway with the motion. "I said, 'Hylian'. I'm from Hyrule, therefore I am a Hylian." One blond eyebrow was raised as a smug grin formed on the pest's cocky face. "Do you understand, demon-knight?"

A snarl was the dark knight's initial response. The boy was an infuriating creature. Nightmare's monstrous claw tightened around the hilt of Soul Edge. "You have something that belongs to me, brat." He fell into his stance, making the elf take a wary step back. "I shall reclaim it and devour your soul!" He dashed forward and closed the distance between them within an instant. Going for a downward slash, his blade aimed for the boy's head. The brat's reaction time was commendable but also truly annoying. Soul Edge crashed into the earth as the pest back-flipped out of harm's way.

Just as Nightmare pulled his blade free from the dirt, the boy soundly drew out his sword. White light met the demon's eyes, making him freeze at the sight of the holy radiance emanating from the brat's weapon.

"The Spirit Sword? It cannot be!" thought Nightmare as his eyes widened at the sight. Panic rose within the dark knight and Soul Edge trembled in his grasp. The cursed light of the sword... it felt the same as Soul Calibur, the wretched blade that had mortally damaged Soul Edge and fatally wounded Nightmare years ago within a dark void. He had been trapped within the twisted realm with both polar weapons for what felt like an eternity, wandering helplessly in hope of finding an escape without even knowing if he was dead or alive. He was most fortunate that he stumbled upon an exit before the cursed void had completely sealed itself.

But the sword in the boy's hand was different from the original Soul Calibur. Could it be another cursed Spirit Sword? Fear turned to utter hatred. The sight of the glowing blade drove the Azure Knight completely mad. He would not be defeated by another wretched being that possessed such holy power again! Enraged, Nightmare roared as he charged straight at the elf with profound speed. He thrust forward, wanting to run the brat through with his blade. However, the accursed elf deflected the evil sword with his shield and countered with a sideswipe with his sacred sword.

Acting in haste, Nightmare switched Soul Edge to his left hand and swung his right arm to intercept the blade with the bony backside of his large claw. He hissed at the burning sensation coming from the shallow wound but soon ignored it. "Die!" he growled, throwing both his arm and his opponent's blade aside to bring Soul Edge down on the boy's head once more. Again, his wicked blade soundly clanged against the inferior being's shield. The impact knocked the other back, giving Nightmare a chance to rush in to follow with a horizontal slash.

Soul Edge noisily clashed into the Spirit Sword, creating not only sparks but a brilliant white flash between the opposing blades. Both fighters froze in their positions, eyeing the strange light that surrounded both swords. A soft ringing noise sounded around them that grew in volume along with the brightening light.

"What's–" the elf was cut off as the light swallowed them both.

* * *

He found himself floating in midair in a quiet but familiar realm. He tried to open his eyes but the bright bluish glow of the world stung them shut. Before he could try again, he suddenly felt his body fall. Before he knew it, he left the world of light and entered darkness where his back struck something hard and painful.

Link cringed at the jarring pain running up his spine as he writhed on the ground. With a groan, he carefully sat up; only to suddenly blink in astonishment at a strange portal that opened up into a realm of bluish white light before him. The swordsman stared in confusion for only a moment before the opening suddenly shrunk in width. Soon it became a brilliant pillar that reached past the treetops and into the starry heavens. From there, the beacon separated into two beams of white that flew in opposite directions similar to that of shooting stars.

The darkness of night enveloped the Hylian soon after, casting him in a state of utter bewilderment. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes but paused when he felt his left hand bare and gloveless. It was too dark to see clearly but he certainly could feel that he had lost both of his gauntlets somehow.

Link tensed immediately when he recalled the battle with the demonic knight. Last he had remembered he was in the middle of a battle! The Hylian tuned his senses in search of the powerful evil he had felt during the confrontation with the demon. All he could detect was the cursed fragment he still carried. He sighed in relief but soon furrowed his brow.

What had happened during his fight against the armoured demon? The light that had surrounded them in the midst of battle… what was that phenomenon? The demon-knight had suddenly disappeared along with the strange light, making Link sigh in frustration. The hideous, wicked sword the dark knight carried; Link was certain that was Soul Edge. Just when he was about to accomplish his task and go home, the evil sword and demon had to suddenly vanish.

Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the blackness of the night, however he still couldn't see much of his surroundings. He stiffened when he heard something stir nearby. It softly moaned, sounding almost like a child. He frowned with worry. How did a child end up in this forest at this time of night?

Link looked around, unable to find his Master Sword despite its radiant glow. Where did his sword go? It was not sheathed the last he remembered. He could have used it to see in the night. Frustrated with the darkness, the swordsman reached over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow. With a flick of his wrist, he ignited the pointed tip aflame with his remaining magic to chase away some of the shadows. Blue eyes widened at the sight before him, nearly making him drop his only light source…

* * *

He could no longer hear the harsh whispers tempting him in the shadows. Laughter once cruel had been silenced. Desperate thoughts of salvation had calmed. The frozen binds that held him in place have all but vanished. He was free... His mind was his own. His body was his.

He took a slow deep breath and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first. He blinked a few times before he made out a pair of curious blue eyes looking down at him. He froze, seeing a young child standing over him with a flaming torch in hand. It was not an ordinary child either. The blond-haired boy had long-pointed ears like an elf, similar to the swordsman he could remember fighting moments ago…

In an instant he sat straight up, his gaze remaining on the strange creature. He did not recall seeing or sensing another being besides the elf with the Spirit Sword so where had the child come from? Oddly enough, the boy wore a similar green hat and tunic as the older elf.

He took a quick glance around and noticed that he was still in the forest but it was suddenly nightfall. And Soul Edge… He could not sense the evil sword's presence nor could he feel it within his consciousness. However… there was still something that carried the sword's evil albeit very weak. It was not too much of a concern at the moment.

What exactly happened to him? The mysterious white light that enveloped him and the swordsman in green... was that the reason why he was free of Soul Edge's control?

"Are you all right?" the boy asked, bringing the other's attention back.

He nodded briskly to answer the elf's question. "Who are…" he started to question but stopped himself short when he heard his own voice. It sounded rather strange and foreign; higher in pitch and far too young. He tried again; "Who…" Once more, it was not his voice coming out of his mouth. He furrowed his brow while the elf formed a wide smile.

"You must be the demon-knight," stated the boy, making the other angrily frown. "Quite a situation we've gotten into… Take a good look at yourself."

Without a word, he listened to the child and glanced down at himself. He gasped and bolted to his feet when he saw his bare human torso. The cursed dark armour that nearly covered his entire body was gone. Instead, there were some familiar pieces of silver armour on his upper legs and over his boots. Beneath the armour, he wore a pair of green pants held up by a simple leather belt. His right hand was back to a normal five-digit human hand that was bare while an armoured gauntlet covered his left. He tenderly felt his face, feeling no helm or leathery skin but soft human flesh. His once short blond hair had grown over the years, reaching past his shoulders and ending near the centre of his back, despite his body being under the possession of the evil Soul Edge.

Overwhelmed with the fact that he had regained his human body, he had no idea how long he stood gawking at his hands, watching his fingers flex under his own will. But then he started to notice something odd… His hands seemed smaller than normal. Slowly, his eyes drifted back to his body once more before turning to the watching elf beside him. The child was only one head shorter than him!

"What the hell?" he cried out, suddenly realizing the state he was in. His body was human but his body was also that of a young boy. "Wh-What is this? What happened?" He was supposed to be at least twenty-three years old! Not twelve!

The elf shortly laughed in amusement before smirking in an annoying way that it reminded the other of the swordsman in green. "Took you long enough to notice!" said the child, truly enjoying the older boy's panicking reaction.

"What happened?" the older boy asked again in a more demanding tone as he glared at the grinning elf. Was it the mystical creature's fault? Did the strange being possess some sort of odd power? "Y-You did this, didn't you?"

The blond elf raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Me? Not at all," he coolly replied, carefully crossing his arms. The torch in his hand, upon closer inspection, was an actual arrow and its pointed metal tip was somehow burning with fire. "I got turned into a kid too."

"Too? Then…" The older boy stared at the other, finally understanding why the annoying little child was so similar to the green swordsman. "Then you're that elf from before!"

"Elf?" The boy seemed a bit confused. "Not sure what that is. I told you that I'm a _Hylian_. My name is Link. What's yours?"

Lowering his gaze to his hands by his side, the other hesitated in his response. "I am…" He closed his eyes and knitted his brow in concentration. Nightmare had been his name... the name of the malevolent demon he had become. The name brought fear during his reign of terror years ago. Many trembled whenever they heard it spoken or whispered. Knowing that fact once brought joy to his dark being.

But he was no longer that demon… He was... "Siegfried." It was his true name, and the only piece of his humanity that he held onto during his desperate struggle against the powerful evil. "My name is Siegfried."

"Well, nice to meet you, Siegfried, even though our first confrontation was a little too…"

"I'm sorry," the older boy quickly apologized, remembering the details of their initial encounter. He slowly shook his head as the guilt started to swell inside him. "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Link tilted his head slightly as if studying the other before giving Siegfried a wide smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. You didn't get me at all. Although, I did hit you with my arrow…" He bent over to look at Siegfried's side.

Siegfried brushed his right hand over the area where the wound was supposed to be but found nothing. Not even a mark.

"It's gone! That's good." Link sounded relieved while the older blond kept prodding his side in bewilderment.

"What happened to us?" Siegfried slowly questioned, meeting the younger boy's blue eyes with a slight frown.

The boy in green started to twirl the arrow in his hand as he soundly pondered, making the shadows dance around them. "The light," the elf began, stopping the arrow between his fingers, "Do you remember it?"

Siegfried nodded. "When our swords collided…"

"Our swords…" Link trailed off in thought as he started to pace with the flaming arrow spinning in his hand once again. He gave the older blond a sideways glance as he walked past the other. "Your sword was Soul Edge, wasn't it?"

The older blond crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Yes. How do you know of it?" His question came out more of a snarl than he intended to.

"Because…" Link stood before the other and dug into his satchel with his free hand, "of this." He pulled out a small bundle of black cloth and unfolded it with his thumb to reveal a jagged metal piece that pulsed with a wicked red glow.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of the cursed sword fragment. The boy's shard, Siegfried nearly forgot about it. He had sensed it earlier and had ignored it, but being able to see it changed the situation. The power within the shard was pathetically weak compared to the actual sword but its evil aura still grasped his immediate attention. Its pulsing light was enticing, making everything around it fade to nothing. A bitter cold gripped his body and he shuddered. The light felt warm and powerful, tempting him to reach out and grab it. But then the red light vanished from his vision and a voice broke through his thoughts.

"… okay? Can you hear me?"

He gasped and stumbled backwards before falling to his knees, shaking from the awful cold that suddenly surrounded him. His breath was labored and his body felt uselessly weak. There was an awful throbbing pain in his head. Someone kneeled before him, someone who carried the wretched evil that tried to pull him back into the darkness. He dangerously glared at the ignorant child and shoved the brat away. "Get away!" Siegfried roared, baring his teeth in anger. Then in a low hiss, he seethed, "Get that damn thing away from me!"

The younger blond had fallen on his back from the push. He quickly rolled to his feet with the flaming arrow still in his hand while the other hand, the one that held the fragment, was hidden behind his back. Wary blue eyes watched him briefly before they became worried. In haste, Link returned the shard in his bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" he started to apologize, taking a small step forward. "Are you all right?"

Siegfried tensed at his approach and growled a warning, prompting the smaller boy to take several steps back. Once the powerful aura had noticeably lessened with the elf's distance, the older blond closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously while pressing the palm of his bare hand against his forehead to ease the pain. "No. I'm not all right," he murmured venomously. "I'm not… I'm human but I'm still cursed." He swore out loud and curled his hands into fists. "I'm not _free_."

He heard the boy move about before mumbling something incoherent. Slowly, Siegfried looked up to see the elf gather dead leaves and broken sticks lying around with both hands. The long wooden shaft of the flaming arrow was clamped in between the boy's teeth as he worked.

Silently, the older blond watched the elf make a pile of forest litter. Once finished, Link then pierced the flaming tip of his arrow into the centre of dead leaves to start a camp fire. Smiling, the elf then dropped onto the ground right across from Siegfried and looked at the other over the orange embers. The heat of the burning flames chased away the cold. Siegfried was slightly thankful for that.

"Soul Edge," Link began, his childish expression turning serious, "Did it transform you into that demon-knight?"

Siegfried avoided the elf's gaze and grimly nodded. "It… controlled me," he slowly answered, shifting into a more comfortable position. He did not go into more detail, not wanting to draw up the horrid memories of his past sins. Instead, he stared at his left gauntlet and watched the orange glow of the fire reflect off the smooth metal surfaces. Carefully, he curled his iron fingers into a fist, taking note of the short, curved claws at the end of each fingertip. It was strange that he was shirtless and wore only one gauntlet and several pieces of leg armour. "Why are we children?" he questioned after a moment of silence.

"Well, this is pure conjecture, but I believe our swords may have created a time portal when they connected," Link answered.

"Time portal?" The older boy scoffed in disbelief. "Ridiculous…"

"Would you prefer to call it a 'time void'?"

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes at the child's misunderstanding. "What's the difference?"

"One's a portal and the other's a…" Link stopped when he noticed the irritated scowl on the older boy's face. "Anyway, our swords; your Soul Edge and my Master Sword are complete opposites of one another. Maybe the opposing energies of our blades were so great that they managed to, I dunno," the boy tried to gesture with his hands, "tear open a rift in time or… or create a time portal."

The older boy blinked at the elf before muttering, "Nonsense."

Link leaned back on the palms of his hands with a sigh and gave the other a sullen glare. "Do you have a better answer?"

Siegfried did not even have to think. "Yes. This is a dream. It has to be."

The elf laughed and leaned forward as he crossed his legs. "I assure you this is no dream. If it was, wouldn't you prefer it than return to your demonic form?"

The older blond flinched at the elf's truthful words. Yes, he would rather be turned into a human child than remain as Nightmare. Even if he was not entirely free of the evil that once controlled him, being himself was better than the vile demon.

Everything felt too real for it to be a dream. Was it truly possible for a time portal to suddenly open up due to the repelling energies between an evil sword and a holy blade? It sounded absolutely absurd yet there really was no other plausible explanation…

Siegfried brushed his unarmoured hand through his hair. "Unbelievable…" he finally admitted in defeat. "I never thought going back in time was possible…"

"We didn't actually travel back in time," Link informed with a knowing smile. "Look behind you."

The young knight looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of two destroyed trees nearby. One was vertically split entirely in half while the other was horizontally cut down from the trunk.

"That's… From our battle…" Siegfried fully turned around and stared at the devastated trees in horror. He was the one that cleaved through the wood, intending to slaughter the carrier of the cursed fragment. For the damage to remain, that could only mean…

"We're still in the same time but our bodies are not," explained the elf. "We are ten years younger than our actual age."

"Ten years?"

"Give or take."

Siegfried muttered a curse in aggravation. "Unbelievable. Absolutely ridiculous!"

"What do you want to believe then?" Link demanded, sounding quite annoyed.

Exasperated, the older boy heavily exhaled. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore, elf."

"_Hylian_!"

"I don't care."

Both shot annoyed glares at one another over the burning fire. It was Link who looked away first with a tired groan. He raised his knees to rest his crossed arms over them and buried his face in his arms. "Goddesses… Turning back to normal is not going to be easy," he quietly murmured.

Siegfried's eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face hidden. "Well, our swords opened the time portal in the first place so clashing them together again might make the portal reappear."

"There's one slight problem... Our swords are gone…" the older blond muttered.

Link lifted his head and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah, that's right. They disappeared with the light."

"So... are we trapped like this?"

"Not exactly." The elf looked up and pointed at the starry sky through the canopy of the forest. "I saw the portal turn into a pillar of light that reached the heavens. From there, it split into two beams that flew in opposite directions. Again, this is purely conjecture," Link soundly smirked, "but I believe that those separate beams could be our swords. One headed that way," the boy pointed to his left then to his right, "and the other went that way."

Without the sun or visible moon, it was difficult to tell which direction the elf was pointing exactly. Lifting one knee to rest his arm atop, Siegfried leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his open palm for the ache in his head was returning. He heaved a sigh laden with frustration. "How far?"

"I don't know. Beyond the forest for sure. Do you – I mean, are you not able to sense Soul Edge?"

"No. As grateful as I am that it is gone, it also means that it could be lying somewhere, waiting to be taken by another goddamn fool." He muttered a curse under his breath. "I cannot let that happen… I was… If only I was stronger…" But he had been too weak. He could not resist. He could not fight against the darkness dwelling within his heart and soul and as a result, Nightmare was reborn once again. He did not know how long he had traversed the lands in search of Soul Edge's fragments in hope of reviving the sword to its full power. He did not know how many innocent lives he had taken before encountering the elf sitting across from him.

The light from their battle… it had silenced Nightmare and taken Soul Edge away. The risk of another finding the evil sword weighed heavily on Siegfried. He could not allow another to suffer the same horrid fate he had experienced. He could not allow another demon to arise. "I have to find Soul Edge…" he quietly told the other, slowly shaking his head.

"And how are you going to do that?" Link raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you already forgotten the state you're in?"

Siegfried snorted at the brat's tone. "I will follow the direction of the light. Simple as that, is it not?"

The elf furrowed his brow and hardened his gaze against the knight. "What do you hope to do when you find Soul Edge, Siegfried?"

Hearing his name spoken a second time by the boy made the older blond wince. "Destroy it, that's what I'll do."

Link was a little shocked to hear that before breaking out with mocking laughter. "Seriously? You can hardly withstand the evil of a fragment!" Siegfried growled at the elf's truthful words, but the little brat continued. "You are an idiot if you think you can search for it alone. Besides, we need Soul Edge intact if we want to open the time portal again."

The young knight huffed angrily. "I am no mere fool, brat. I just don't want Soul Edge to fall into the wrong hands. There are many who wish to gain its immeasurable power, wanting to rule over kingdoms or have other petty goals that would eventually destroy them in the end."

"I understand your urgency but you have to think this through," the elven boy argued.

Frustrated, Siegfried quickly rose to his feet and glowered at the blue-eyed child. "There is nothing to think about! The plan is as simple as I have stated before!"

Link jumped to his feet and returned the older boy's glower with one of his own. "You're more of an arrogant idiot than I thought." His hands moved to unbuckle the satchel by his waist.

"You don't understand anything, little pest," Siegfried snarled through clenched teeth, hardly able to restrain his full anger.

After dropping his bag to the ground, Link narrowed his eyes. "I understand enough to know how one little piece of Soul Edge can drive one man completely insane," he evenly told the fuming knight as he rounded the fire. "I understand enough to know how the sword can turn you into a red-eyed demon-knight."

Hearing the elf's last words made Siegfried turn away with guilt and shame. He heard Link stop beside him before seeing the boy lean forward to peer at him from the side. Siegfried glared and turned away once more.

"We should work together," the elf suggested. "I will help you overcome the evil of Soul Edge."

"How?" Siegfried demanded, crossing his arms as he stubbornly refused to look at the other.

"We'll search for my Master Sword first. It has the power to repel evil."

The young knight bowed his head slightly and held back a sigh. "Do you even know which light was your sword?"

"No. That's why we should travel together. We're bound to find either one if we head in one direction. If it's Soul Edge that we find first then I'll figure out a way to help you. I promise."

Siegfried wanted to laugh at the damn fool. Why would the brat bother to say such a redundant thing? There were no such things as _promises_.

He started to walk away from the ignorant child, making the elf question him. "I'm going for a walk," was his grumbled reply.

Footsteps trailed behind him. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Don't follow me."

"You'll get lost!"

"I will find my way back. Now go away!"

He heard the other boy groan and abruptly turn around. "Fine. Just remember what I said…"

Siegfried did not answer. He left the light of the fire and entered the cold, dark shadows of the forest. As he walked in near-blindness, he was grateful he was leaving behind the cursed evil the annoying elf carried.

The forest was rather quiet, allowing Siegfried to ponder over his strange new, twisted fate.

* * *

A/N: After reading through the original Chapter 1, I could only weep in horror. I still do not understand how many readers had managed to read through the abomination. You guys have minds of steel! This new Chapter 1 is at least 60 percent less cringeworthy!


	2. The First Hunt

**Chapter 2: The First Hunt (Rewrite)**

They were screaming for mercy; writhing _corpses _with sunken, soulless eyes and mutilated bodies. Women. Children. Men. They all begged in their own pools of blood with their crimson stained hands, reaching out in a futile attempt to stop their pain. They cried bloody tears out of their empty stares, leaving rivulets of scarlet down their pale ghastly faces distorted with fear and horror. Surrounded, he stood petrified within the centre of crawling bodies. They grasped his legs. He cried out and pulled away but their hold was strong. He fell over and within an instant he felt their hands all over him. Their filthy nails scraped against his skin; their bloody hands curled around his limbs.

He thrashed and twisted his body but he could not free himself. They were all wailing in anguish, deafening his ears and masking his pitiful whimpers. He tried to scream but they covered his mouth and face. Soon, he was pulled into an empty world of darkness.

Siegfried jerked awake, drenched in cold sweat. He panted heavily and his heart thundered in his chest. He glanced around frantically, seeing only the dark silhouettes of trees and plant-life under the faint light of early dawn. He was still in the forest and not surrounded by his victims. It had only been a nightmare.

He quickly looked over his body and sighed at the fact it was that of a child. With a trembling hand, the boy wiped the sweat off his brow and drew a deep, wavering breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and shaking body. He felt terribly nauseous, but fortunately, he had nothing in his stomach to retch.

He cursed himself soon after. Not only did he end up getting lost, he was foolish enough to fall asleep. Too immersed in his thoughts, Siegfried had aimlessly wandered far from the area where the little elf had constructed the fire. The young knight had no idea how long he strolled through the night before realizing his predicament. Unable to find his way back, he had grown tired and frustrated and fell against a tree to rest.

He did not remember closing his eyes. His dreams were haunted... cursed and full of darkness.

Sleep was his weakness and the reason why he lost to the evil of Soul Edge yet again after regaining his mind. Every time he slept, he would awaken to scenes of death and carnage. The longer he resisted, the weaker he grew until it became inevitable to fight back the darkness. The boy shivered from the cold and held his body. The nightmare was still vivid in his mind. He climbed to his feet and started to move. Not wanting to dwell on the horrible dream, he pondered if he was going the right way.

* * *

Link woke up to the sound of a singing bird. He had dozed off while waiting for Siegfried's return. He wet his lips and dry mouth, tasting the small amount of sour green potion he had sipped during the night. The boy rubbed his tired eyes and sat up to see the charred smoking remains of his fire. He noticed the older boy was still missing.

Frowning with worry, the Hylian looked at the visible sky, seeing the morning light breaking through. He wondered if Siegfried had gotten lost. Or maybe... he had gone off on his own to search for Soul Edge. That long-haired idiot wouldn't be that much of a fool, would he? Heaving a weary sigh, the boy gathered his things he left lying around. He equipped his satchel, his bow, his quiver and strapped his heavy Hylian Shield onto his back. He had to search for the stubborn blond and make sure the idiot did not decide to suddenly venture off for his lost weapon.

Link had seen the desperation in Siegfried's eyes when he spoke of the evil sword and he had seen the truth behind the older boy's words. The destruction of Soul Edge was what the former demon-knight truly wanted. However, Siegfried was also vulnerable to the evil emanating from the blade and its fragments. When those emerald eyes fell on Link's shard, they flashed with desire and greed. If Siegfried were to seek out the cursed sword in his current state, he would most likely lose to the powerful evil and eventually become…

The Hylian shook the grim thought away. He had to hurry and find the older blond. He headed in the same direction he had last seen the long-haired boy but he stopped short when he heard something rustle through the surrounding bushes. It sounded large and it made an audible hiss.

Blue eyes cautiously turned towards the sound. It was drawing near, coming from the left. He sensed movement to his right, signifying another being approaching his position. Link clenched his jaw as he quickly grabbed his bow and reached for an arrow. There was a low, rumbling growl from behind him, indicating a third one.

The morning sun was beginning to shine through the forest canopy, providing light for the Hylian to see. He spotted a blur of red burst from the bushes from his left as something unleashed a vicious snarl. Gritting his teeth, the young swordsman rolled forward to avoid the monster that appeared. He sensed the one on his right lunge at him and again the boy dove to the ground. Rolling onto his feet, he twirled around and pulled back his arrow with much effort for the Fairy Bow was designed for adult hands only.

His eyes widened at the sight of three giant _Lizalfos _towering before him. No, they could not be Lizalfos... Link was in another world after all. The three colourful reptiles differed greatly from the lizard soldiers of Hyrule.

They stood tall on two feet. Larger and muscular, the scaly monsters were easily more intimidating than the cave-dwelling reptiles. One was blue, one was green, and the third was red with dark bony plating covering its head, back and clubbed tail. They all wore black armour around their breasts, knees, lower legs and forearms. Short swords and small, worn shields were their weapons.

Three pairs of red reptilian eyes stared hungrily at the boy. The blue lizard closest to Link rasped, seemingly laughing at its prey. Many pointed teeth gleamed under the light as the beast stepped towards the young Hylian.

Without hesitating, Link quickly released his arrow and caught the reptile off-guard. He struck one of its eyes and made it shriek in pain. Dropping its weapon, the blue beast reared back while clutching its wounded face, nearly stumbling into its two comrades behind it. The red and green reptiles rounded the injured monster and charged at the young swordsman with furious snarls.

With a second arrow already in place, Link fired at the red beast. However, the arrow only grazed its tough scales on its upper leg and did nothing to hinder its onslaught. Cursing, the boy twirled around just in time to block the red lizard's sword with his heavy shield strapped to his back. A loud clang sounded from the impact and the Hylian was knocked to the ground from the beast's greater strength.

He fell onto his front but hastily rolled to the side when he sensed the green reptile leaping down on him. Clawed feet landed on the spot Link had been laying on a split second ago. Holding his breath, he climbed to his feet with another arrow drawn and ready. Trapped within a body of young child, Link lacked the physical strength to fully use his bow. With the monsters' thick scales protecting their bodies, normal arrows were useless.

He had to rely on his magic. In an instant, he powered his current arrow with any icy spell. A deep blue glow surrounded the iron tip, making the air around it shimmer with cold mist. Just as the green beast turned in his direction, Link let loose his Ice Arrow where it flew and struck the lizard's stomach. A blue flash erupted from the impact before thick ice soundly formed around the monster, efficiently creating a frozen prison.

The red and one-eyed blue beasts stared at their ally in stunned horror, giving the Hylian the opportunity to ready another freezing arrow. The wounded blue lizard angrily roared and attacked headfirst without its weapon and Link fired his arrow at it. The beast tried to block against the magically imbued projectile but failed as the arrow soared just below the shield. With another flash, the blue monster was frozen, joining its green comrade in an icy trap.

Link did not even have a moment to catch his breath when the red lizard appeared before him. Its sword descended upon him, forcing the boy to quickly cower in hope of taking the brunt of the attack with his shielded back. The beast's weapon loudly struck his shield and knocked the boy to his hands and knees. Not before long, he felt something heavy pound onto his protected back and drove him into the ground.

He grunted from the crushing weight pinning him down. The Hylian snarled in vain as he tried to break free but to no avail could he overpower the stronger monster. He heard the red beast rasp with glee above him, happy to finally subdue its prey.

Sharply, he turned his head and only saw the deadly gleam of the reptile's silver sword as it plunged down towards him.

* * *

Siegfried held his breath as he hid out of sight behind a large tree. Carefully, he peered around the rough trunk at the three large figures that recently appeared into his view farther up ahead. With the early morning light starting to brighten the sky, the boy could make out the monstrous forms of three beastly _Lizardmen_. They were walking in the eastward direction, thankfully unaware of the young knight's presence.

The wretched beasts were Astaroth's loyal minions. If they were in the forest then it was likely the accursed golem was as well. Emerald eyes narrowed with hate in remembrance of the damn brute. Once forced into an alliance with Nightmare, the bald, muscled axe-wielder had proved to be a useless deceiving bastard that solely desired to take Soul Edge away from the Azure Knight.

Evident by his minions, Astaroth must have been following the evil sword's trail into the forest before it was lost within the light. Siegfried warily glanced around the trees, seeing no other soldiers besides the three lizards. They were only scouts, perhaps. What could they be searching for since Soul Edge was no longer present?

The knight stiffened when he realized the answer; the cursed fragment the elf carried. If Siegfried was correct, the monsters were heading in the young boy's direction. Link was in danger… Having reverted into a young child and his holy sword missing, it was unlikely the elf could defend against three monstrous reptiles. There was not much Siegfried could do either, being unarmed and physically weak.

He had to think of something or else Link would be killed. As annoying as he was, Link had a much clearer grasp on their unusual situation (which Siegfried hated to admit). When the Lizardmen disappeared from his view, he moved to follow them, keeping a safe distance away. Whenever one of the beasts raised their heads to sniff the air, the knight would cower behind a nearby bush or tree to avoid being detected.

It felt as if an hour had passed and so far the monsters had yet to detect Siegfried. The morning sun was starting to break through the forest canopy, brightening the darkness below. The boy could distinguish the three monsters in the distance by the colour of their scales; one green, one blue and one red beast were making their way through the woods. However the reptiles suddenly stopped, their senses alert.

The boy mentally cursed and hid away in fear of being found out. However, the monsters were still not aware of him. Instead, it appeared as if they had found something else. The group separated upon the blue leader's silent command to surround their target. Sprinting ahead, the beasts disappeared out of Siegfried's sight. Was it the elf the monsters were planning to attack? Not wasting a moment, Siegfried quickly moved forward in the same direction the blue reptile was last seen.

It was not long when he heard the loud roar of one of the beasts followed by vicious snarls of the other soldiers. The distinct sound of metal striking against metal indicated an obvious battle. Frowning, the young knight hesitated in his steps. There were three monstrous beasts up ahead and he was armless and nothing but a child! What could he possibly do to defeat the vile fiends in his current state? A flash of blue light caught his attention.

Shaking away his doubts, Siegfried broke into a run and entered the battleground. He was shocked at first to see two of the Lizardmen completely encased in thick bluish ice. However, he was quick to diminish his surprise when he saw the third red beast pound its clawed foot onto the familiar shield worn by the smaller boy on the ground. The elf visibly struggled beneath the lizard's weight; a good indication that the elf was still alive.

In the corner of his eye, Siegfried noticed the shine of a nearby fallen sword and hastily picked it up by its worn hilt. The reptile's back was turned towards him, giving the knight the chance for a surprise attack. Just as the wretched beast was about to sink its blade into the helpless elf, Siegfried thrust his found weapon into the back of the lizard's exposed leg, the one that held down the younger blond.

With a pained shriek, the Lizardman jerked its foot away and stumbled to the side. It twisted around angrily, its red eyes fuming at the young knight. After rounding the fallen child, Siegfried steeled against the towering monster's furious glare and bared his teeth in a snarl. He fell into a defensive stance, holding his bloodied sword in his right hand by his side while his left, armoured hand was raised before him. It was his first battle in his young and weaker body. How was he going to fare against a stronger beast?

The plated lizard snarled as it quickly advanced on the shorter warrior. Hopping forward on its good leg, the Lizardman swung its blade down on its opponent. Anticipating such an attack, Siegfried turned his body to avoid the descending sword and followed with a counter slash. His blade was rather dull and the monster's scales were annoyingly thick. His attack only resulted in a minor cut on the beast's sword-hand. It was enough however, to make the vile creature drop its weapon with a hiss. The red beast winced before quickly retaliating with its dark claws.

Too slow to evade the unexpected swipe, the young knight could only bring his left gauntlet up to defend. Swiping fast from the side, Siegfried could not fully withstand against the monster's strong attack. Knocking his arm away, he felt its claws sink into his upper left arm before he was thrown roughly into the ground with a cry.

"Siegfried!"

Swearing through the stinging pain, the blond knight managed to rise onto his feet and turn around to face the monster. However, he was met with a deep blue flash of light that erupted from the side of the red lizard's head. The Lizardman flinched once before ice began to noisily form around its face and entire body, freezing it in place just like its companions nearby.

Siegfried gaped at the strange phenomenon that occurred right before his eyes. Staring at the frozen beasts, he did not notice the elf approach him until he heard the child's concerned voice.

"You're bleeding!"

Ignoring the elf's worry and the weak evil aura he carried, the knight pointed at the reptiles with his stolen sword. "What happened to them? How did you freeze them like this?" Siegfried asked the boy, clearly mystified by the abnormal power working at hand.

"I used magic," was Link's nonchalant answer as he dug into his satchel.

Siegfried furrowed his brow, uncertain if he heard the other right. "What?"

Blue eyes flickered over at him. "Ma-gic," Link drawled, speaking as if to a young child. "I froze them with my Ice Arrows."

"What?"

The elf blinked and pursed his lips at the stupefied boy. "This world doesn't have magic, does it?" the younger boy surmised with a little smile. He brought out a glass bottle filled with a red liquid and thrust it in Siegfried's face. "Here, drink this. It'll heal your wounds."

The knight was still busy staring at Link in disbelief. He waved his sword at the frozen monsters, wanting a clearer answer. "_You _froze these Lizardmen with _magic_?"

Nodding, the elf's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah. I'll show you. Just hurry up and drink some of this. You're bleeding everywhere." Link uncorked the bottle and raised it to the older boy's face.

"I am not –" Siegfried gasped when he saw the wounds the cursed reptile had inflicted. Deeper than he had thought, the gashes left a trail of blood down his arm and metal gauntlet. "Damn lizard," he muttered, scowling at the injury. It hurt to move his left arm. Embedding the sword into the ground, Siegfried grabbed the boy's bottle with his right hand and eyed the red contents warily. "What is this?"

"It's a healing potion."

"A potion?" Siegfried raised an eyebrow and sniffed the liquid. It did not smell pleasant. He made a face and hesitated to bring the concoction to his lips.

Link frowned with impatience. "It's not poison! Just drink it!"

Slowly, the older blond took a sip of the potion. In an instant, he spat it back out. "Disgusting!" he exclaimed, repulsed by the acrid taste of the foul liquid.

The elf rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. Drink it slowly."

"No." Siegfried handed the bottle back to the elf but the younger boy refused to take it. "I am not drinking this."

Link gently pushed it back into the knight's face. "You don't have to drink it all. Just a sip. That's all I'm asking. It'll stop the bleeding at least."

The older blond growled in annoyance but the elf kept his expression stern. Seeing that Link was adamant in wanting Siegfried to take the potion, the knight could only groan and give in. Plugging his nose and closing his eyes, Siegfried poured a small mouthful of the disgusting liquid down his throat. He horribly cringed at the nasty aftertaste it left in his mouth and hastily handed the bottle back to the elf.

Smiling with satisfaction, the boy in green corked the bottle and placed it back in his bag.

Siegfried retrieved the Lizardman's sword back into his right hand and nodded at the three monsters. "Are they dead?"

Link shook his head and studied the frozen statues. "No, they're only trapped in magical ice. They could eventually suffocate to death if they don't manage to break out. However, I rarely see that happen." The boy then looked over at the knight with a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming back to save me! Where did you go last night anyway? Did you get lost?"

The older blond arrogantly huffed to the side. "No! I did _not _get lost," he grumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" The elf was not convinced and started to laugh but stopped short when he noticed the cracking ice. Link eyed the frozen beasts with a look of disdain on his features. "The ice is breaking. We should leave before they break free."

Just then, Siegfried could also hear the faint cracks coming from the melting ice and the barely audible moans of the trapped lizards. Not wanting to engage in another battle, the boy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I am from another world; a world called Hyrule. There, magic exists in many forms. Mages, sorcerers, wizards, witches, warlocks, and yes, they all exist and they are all experts in the art of magic. Even a princess is a master of magic. Not me though. My magic capabilities pale in comparison. I'm really just a swordsman."

"What you did was still quite impressive."

"I really wouldn't have gotten out of there alive if it weren't for you. How'd you find your way back?"

"I followed the Lizardmen."

"So you really did get lost!"

There was a disgruntled sigh. "I did not. I was merely…"

Hiding his concern, Link peered over his shoulder at the older boy trailing behind him. Siegfried was visibly weary. His breathing was heavy and his face was rather pale.

The two ran from the frozen reptiles until they were out of breath and their sides ached horribly. Since then, they kept moving to put as much distance from the monsters as possible. With nothing to use as bandages, Siegfried's wounds had openly bled, practically leaving a trail for the beasts to follow. It was only a few moments ago that his injury stopped bleeding.

Siegfried had also warned of the possibility that there could be more monsters lurking in the forest, monsters that sought after the cursed fragment of Soul Edge in Link's possession. Minions of a powerful golem named Astaroth – a servant of a _God _and one of many who desired the evil sword. Siegfried made it clear that they had no chance of survival if they were caught.

As they travelled together through the thicket of trees, the older boy had grown apprehensive and irritable due to the presence of Link's cursed fragment so the Hylian strode on ahead. The younger boy kept Siegfried's condition in mind and tried to match his pace with the slower blond. When Link suggested for him to drink more of the healing potion, the knight downright refused and even threatened to smash the bottle if he were to see it again.

Link stopped and fully turned around when Siegfried paused to lean against a nearby tree. "Are you…" his question was cut short from the other's sharp reply.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

"But you're –" Link took one small step towards the other.

"I'm _fine_, elf. Don't you come any closer."

Irked, Link crossed his arms. "It's Hylian."

"I don't care! Just keep moving!" Emerald eyes glared at him from afar.

The Hylian pouted as he complied with the stubborn knight. When he started walking, he heard Siegfried follow. When a moment of walking silence had passed, Link asked, "What does Astaroth look like?"

Siegfried snorted derisively. "Like an ugly bastard."

The younger boy smirked. "That's very descriptive," he responded in a sarcastic tone. "I can imagine him already."

"Bald. Seven feet tall. A hideous, muscled brute. You have to be blind to miss him."

"Heh. I'll keep my eyes open then." Link wanted to ask more about Astaroth but thought it better not to pry too deep into Siegfried's history with the golem. It was obvious the older boy despised Astaroth and further touching on that subject may invoke unwanted feelings or memories to arise.

Silent once again, the pair strolled through the forest. It was close to noon when Link noticed the distinct clinks of armour following behind him had gone quiet.

Turning around again, he saw Siegfried farther back than the last time, leaning against another tree. The knight was looking over his shoulder, his body visibly tense. The Lizardman's battered sword he had taken from the previous battle was clenched tightly in his right hand.

Sensing unease from the older warrior, Link narrowed his eyes at the distance, trying to see if they were being followed. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could pick out amongst the trees and vegetation. He did however, notice the sounds of the forest have gone awfully quiet with the exception of running water coming from somewhere farther up ahead.

"What is it?" the Hylian inquired, careful not to raise his voice. Siegfried did not appear to have heard him. Link called in a loud whisper, "Hey! Siegfried!"

The blond knight turned sharply in the other's direction with a tired but angry glower.

"Do you sense something?" Link asked, watching the other carefully.

Siegfried did not answer right away. He looked behind him one last time. "Keep moving," was all he growled out as he waved his sword in Link's direction. He slid away from the tree and walked forward.

"But you're –"

"Don't argue with me, boy," the knight angrily snapped.

Shaking his head, Link growled out his frustration. "_Farore_! Can't you be reasonable with me just this once?"

"We have no time to dawdle, brat. Start walking!"

The Hylian held his ground and narrowed his gaze at the older blond. "Are we being followed? Just answer me that!"

Siegfried stopped in his advance, a look of impatience upon his features. "Of course, we are! They are following that goddamn shard of yours!"

Link tilted his head. "Are they near? Can you sense them?"

"They aren't close. Not yet, at least." The older boy weakly gestured with his wounded arm. "Are you finally satisfied? Now stop wasting time."

"But you're exhausted," the Hylian managed to say without another rude interruption. "Drink more of my healing potion."

"No! Did you not hear me before? I am not touching that atrocious stuff again!"

"But it will _help _you!"

With a menacing glare, Siegfried pointed his sword at the younger boy. "I will _not _drink it. Do you understand me, you impudent child?" he lowly seethed, baring his teeth in an indignant manner.

Heaving a sigh, Link roughly brushed a hand through his hair and twirled around. "Fine then, you stubborn moron!" he shot back, stomping forward. "I was just worried about you!"

Fuming, the Hylian left the other behind and did not look back.

* * *

Siegfried snorted. "Worried?" he quietly muttered when he was certain the pestering elf was out of earshot. "Why bother?" There was no reason for the little brat to be concerned for Siegfried's well-being. There was no reason for Link to act all friendly with him either.

The knight watched as the elf walked farther ahead without pausing to wait for him unlike before. He smirked, having finally riled the younger boy enough to leave Siegfried alone. The worried glances Siegfried received from his companion were getting annoying.

He was very tired; he could not hide that fact. Having slept very little the night before and the lack of water and food combined with blood loss amounted to his exhaustion. The nasty potion he was forced to drink did give him a slight boost of energy during the time they ran away from the frozen Lizardmen but he dared not to drink it again. The thought of it made him sick.

Slowly, he made his way forward, trying to keep his breathing even and his feet steadily moving. The feeling of being watched kept him uptight. He could sense something but he could not pinpoint where or what it could be. They had to keep walking to give themselves a greater chance to escape the forest and Astaroth's soldiers.

It was not long until he fell against a nearby tree to fight off another wave of dizziness. With the elf far in the distance, Siegfried took the opportunity to close his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool, rough trunk. He took several deep breaths only to sharply exhale when he heard an echo of something hitting hard wood, followed by the sound of a toppling tree.

He glanced behind him and noticed nothing at first, but then the same sound echoed through the woods and a visible tree in the distance fell over.

And then he heard _him _bellowing from afar: "It is near! Go find it!" Monstrous roars broke out and the forest began to tremble in the wake of the noisy soldiers heading in Siegfried's direction.

Cursing loudly, the young knight gathered his strength and ran in the direction he had last seen Link. He stumbled a few times but he pushed himself since he could hear the creatures drawing closer. Their heavy footsteps and hungry growls increased in volume.

By the time he entered the muddy embankment of the large flowing river where Link was standing by, the monsters were already visible behind him. A mass of vicious, armed Lizardmen were tearing through the trees and vegetation, heading straight for Siegfried and Link. The elf was already aware of the incoming beasts, but was at a loss of what to do against a large number of powerful fiends.

Trapped between a river and a forest full of savage monsters, Siegfried was left with no choice. He tackled the younger boy and together they fell into the icy waters of the grand river. He tumbled along with the strong current before managing to break the surface to gulp one mouthful of air. Soon, he sank back under due to the stinging pain in his wounded arm and the weight of his armour.

Someone grabbed onto him from behind and lifted him to the surface. He gasped for air and blinked through the water seeping into his eyes. Frantically, he scanned the riverside, seeing a line of angry Lizardmen and armoured Berserkers as he drifted away.

He heard Link's voice right by his ear; "Siegfried! We're heading for the waterfall!" The older boy tensed, recognizing the growing roar of falling water nearby.

At that moment, there was an angry cry where the monsters waited. A towering, bald muscled brute wearing a dark mask that covered his mouth, nose and sides of his ugly face appeared between the twisted creatures. On his bare chest was a visible beating red heart and in his grip was a large deadly axe. A pair of empty white eyes glowered at the boys, furious that they managed to escape.

Siegfried could only curse the name of the hideous golem before he and the elf plunged over the falls.

* * *

A/N: Now this rewrite is at least eighty percent less cringeworthy!

Thank's for reading.


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest (Rewrite)**

The roar of the falls deafened Link's ears and filled his body with dread. Clinging tightly onto the back of an older blond-haired boy, the young Hylian was screaming as they both fell over a large waterfall. Wrought with fear from the sheer height, Link kept his eyes closed and prayed to the Goddesses that there were no deadly rocks waiting below. He felt the icy spray of water and cold wind whip by him, chilling him to the bone as he plummeted downward.

However, the sudden rush of adrenaline gave him the courage to open his eyes; the radiant sun lit up the clear waters falling around him and below, creating a colourful spectrum in the watery mists. Fear instantly turned into excitement. He spotted no danger waiting in the crashing waters and he held his breath before he and his flailing companion plunged into the turbulent pool. Spinning and tumbling in the darkness well below the crash of the falls, the angry current pushed them down far below the surface until Link felt a sudden stop.

Submerged in freezing water, the Hylian dared to open his eyes to the stinging cold only to see Siegfried's long hair flowing all around him. He felt the older boy kick off the bottom of the riverbed and in turn, Link gathered all his strength to kick his legs to propel them both upwards. With Link's shield and the knight's annoyingly heavy boots, their ascension to the surface was painstakingly slow.

Desperate for air, Link kicked harder, never slowing down for his sake as well as Siegfried's since his companion's life was literally in his hands. The burning sensation growing in his chest urged him to go on and he could feel the other boy weakly struggling under his grasp for a short moment before becoming motionless. Fearing for the knight, the Hylian mustered everything he had and headed for the bright sunlight he could see above him.

Breaking the surface, Link breathed in a mouthful of precious air but soon sank back under. He kicked upward again, bringing him and the other boy up. Blinking away the waters from his eyes, he noticed the riverside was closest to his left so he quickly kicked his exhausted legs forward. When he felt his shielded back scrape over a rocky surface, Link stopped and turned his body upright to plant his feet on the bottom of the shallow waters.

The stone-covered shore was slippery under the Hylian's soggy boots as he climbed out of the freezing river while dragging the nearly-conscious Siegfried. With one last heave, he pulled the heavy blond fully onto the muddy, slightly stony embankment and collapsed onto his back with a dull clang, gasping for air and grimacing at the painful cramps in his legs. Sharp, rough rocks dug uncomfortably into his bare skin, but the boy did not care. His heart hammered a loud rhythm against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

He glanced over at the falls that freely flowed over a giant, steep cliff and into a large, round basin where the river continued there. The cliff sides were densely overgrown with trees and shrubs, making it difficult to climb up or down. It was a natural barrier against the mass of terrible monsters and that awful golem with the visible beating heart.

The wind sent shivers through his numb, freezing body. His tunic clung tightly to his icy skin and blond bangs matted against his forehead. Thankful for the sun providing some warmth to his chilled body, Link drew in a deep breath and sat up. He hastily took his boots off to massage the pain out of his calves. He heard a series of coughs beside him and looked over at Siegfried. The older boy had rolled onto his right side, noisily gasping for breath. Pale and visibly trembling, he was looking worse than before. Adding to his discomfort, the nasty wound on his arm was starting to bleed again too.

"You all right?" Link questioned, reaching into his bag. He dug through his soaked belongings until he found the familiar bottles huddled together. Grasping one, he took a quick glance at it and saw the desirable red colour of its liquid contents and pulled it out. When he did not hear a response, the boy frowned with worry at the other. Lightly, the Hylian touched the older boy's arm. Steely emerald orbs snapped open and immediately glared at him.

Link did not flinch from the cold glare; he merely repeated his question with a little more force. "Are you all right?"

Gradually, the older boy's glare softened into an irritated frown. "I'm fine," Siegfried croaked. He slowly rose into a sitting position and ran a trembling hand through his wet, tangled hair as he wearily gazed at the top of the waterfall.

With his teeth, Link uncorked the bottle of his red potion and handed it to the other. "Here. This will help you."

Siegfried batted the bottle away. "I don't need it," he lowly murmured.

"I told you," the Hylian sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's not that bad. Just take it slowly or plug your nose like before!"

The knight snarled and stubbornly turned his head to the side, behaving like an actual _child_.

Amusing as it was, it was still frustrating. "Hey! You owe me for saving your life so drink it!"

"Owe you?" Siegfried bitterly growled, giving Link a sideways glare.

"You would have drowned because of your stupid armour!" The boy angrily pointed at the knight's plated boots. "Do you know how heavy those things are? You could've walked on the bottom of the river!"

"Like there was time for me to take them off, you stupid elf! It was either the river or a bunch of savage monsters! Which would you have preferred?"

"The river…" Link quietly grumbled with a pout, looking away. "But still, you _owe _me – err, no, I guess not…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "You saved me that one time so I guess we're actually even? So as thanks, I want to give you this!" He thrust his healing potion in the older boy's face but quickly pulled back when Siegfried tried to swat it out of his hand. "Hey, don't try to break it!"

"I said I would, didn't I? Or did you not hear me with those long ears of yours, brat?"

Link furrowed his brow to glower at the glaring knight. They locked stares; fierce emerald eyes against a pair of blazing blue.

Siegfried was a _very _difficult person. Persistently stubborn, arrogant, and quick to anger were a few of the knight's awful traits. Was the presence of the cursed shard influencing his behavior or was Siegfried naturally a jerk that, for some reason, hated the Hylian? Link could only wonder if the older man acted the same before his transformation into the dark demon. But then the younger boy quickly recalled Siegfried's selfless action where he risked getting injured during the confrontation with the giant lizard. And despite being tackled into the angry river, Siegfried thought of nothing more but to get them out of the monsters' grasps.

The Hylian replaced his frown with a wide smile, making the other slightly raise an eyebrow. "You know what," Link began, recapping his bottle, "You don't really hate me, do you?"

"What?" The older blond was perplexed by the sudden question.

Cocking his head and grinning, the boy in green said, "Although you don't show it, you actually _care _for me. I'm glad!" With that, he wrapped his arms around the other.

He felt the knight stiffen with a startled yelp before he was roughly pushed away. "What the hell are you doing?" Siegfried demanded.

"Showing my appreciation!" chirped the younger boy, regaining his sitting posture.

"You are losing it, elf. You are really losing it."

"Losing what? And what's an 'elf', by the way?"

Siegfried dabbed an iron finger in Link's face. "_You_. You are an _elf_!"

"No. I'm a Hylian. Haven't I said that enough? What are you then?"

"_Human_! I'm a human!" The older boy's furious expression quickly faded from his own words. He lowered his gaze to his right, unarmoured hand. "At least… I believe I am."

"You seem like a 'normal' human to me," said Link, trying to reassure Siegfried when he saw the sad look on the knight's face.

Closing his eyes, Siegfried let out a slow, deep breath as he leaned backwards. "Let's just get out of here before that bastard, Astaroth, finds us."

As Siegfried struggled to stand, the young boy quickly mumbled, "Let me check if I have everything first."

Link sorted through his satchel and mentally made a list of his equipment: Hookshot, boomerang, bow, some bombs, Soul Edge fragment, four bottles of potions; two red, one green and one blue. And lastly... the Ocarina of Time. When his hand grabbed the mystical blue flute, Link smiled and pulled it out. He shook the water out of it before bringing the mouthpiece to his lips. The sound of the ocarina filled the air as he played random notes that quickly turned into a familiar melody that brought back memories of his childhood. Once he finished, the boy quietly laughed to shake away the overwhelming sense of forlorn.

"Hurry up," Siegfried said impatiently. With his back turned, the older blond was standing with his arms crossed and scanning the trees for any signs of danger. "Stop playing around, you fool."

"Almost done," Link grumbled in response. He quickly inspected his quiver and counted twelve arrows remaining. Curses... He had lost over thirty in the river. Sighing, the boy took a quick sip of his red potion. Unlike the other, Link did not mind the bitter taste of the concoction. He had grown to tolerate the strong flavor, having relied on the healing potions many times back in his home world. However, it was the blue potion that he truly despised; the pungent, acrid taste of the ultra potion took a lot of nerve and effort to swallow.

Putting his potion away, Link grabbed his soggy boots and dumped the water out of them before putting them back on. He stretched his tired legs, feeling the aches quickly disappear from the effects of his red potion. Blue eyes glanced over at the waterfall once more only to catch sight of something shiny and reflective on the bottom of the riverbed. Curious, Link stepped into the water for a closer look. "Hey, there's something down there."

He heard Siegfried step on the shore behind him. "Probably that useless sword I had," the knight scoffed. "Forget it."

"It might be useful." Ignoring the older boy's disagreement, Link took his boots off and unstrapped his shield, quiver and satchel. "I'll get it!"

He dashed into the cold water, held his breath and dove under. With newfound energy coursing through his body, Link swam against the weak current towards the elongated silver object lying on the riverbed. Indeed it was a Lizardman's sword partially buried under sediments. Link grabbed the slippery dark hilt with both hands, surprised by the sword's rather heavy weight. The blade was just about as long as he was tall. He carefully kicked to the surface and dragged the weapon onto the rocky shore, wincing occasionally at the sharp stones digging into his bare feet.

His return went unnoticed for Siegfried was blankly staring at Link's satchel. He was visibly shaking most likely from the cold but it could possibly be from something else.

"I got the sword!" the Hylian loudly announced, hoping to divert the knight's attention away from the weak evil aura emanating from the hidden shard. Noisily, he pulled the weapon along with him as he approached the other.

Blinking, the older blond raised his head towards the drenched boy and soon the trademark scowl was on Siegfried's face. "You went back for a useless weapon," Siegfried hissed, reaching out to grab the blade out of Link's hands.

Wringing his hat, the Hylian gave the blond knight a smirk. "Well, you don't have anything to defend yourself with," the smaller boy countered. "Like I said, it might be useful."

Siegfried easily raised the heavy sword up with one hand and inspected the edges with a disapproving frown. "This pathetic thing… Hmph." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Link called after, quickly gathering his equipment. "Do you even know where we're going?"

The older blond paused. "Do you remember which directions either of our swords has gone?"

"No," the Hylian murmured, stuffing his feet in his uncomfortably wet boots. "I lost track after we ran away from the lizards." He bounded after the knight, careful to keep some distance between them.

There was a tired sigh from the other as he continued walking. "Great. Just great," Siegfried muttered mostly to himself.

The pair left the light and warmth of the afternoon sun and entered the cold, dark shadows of the forest trees.

* * *

They had walked what felt like hours through the thicket of trees and brush. When Siegfried stumbled over an unseen root and fell onto his knees, he was unable to rise on his own. Since then, Link had built a fire with a simple wave of one of his magical arrows; a fascinating spectacle where the iron-tipped point instantly ignited in flame.

The damn elf had pestered Siegfried into drinking the horrible red potion once again. With no strength to argue, the knight eventually gave in. However, he was unable to keep the foul liquid down, leaving him in a weak, trembling mess. He angrily blamed the boy and his vile medicine soon after. He could not help but notice that Link was a rather steadfast being, unyielding of Siegfried's constant backlash. Instead of anger, the child showed concern and had even volunteered to gather food and medicinal plants.

It had been a short while since the elf left Siegfried alone. Having not moved from where he had fallen, the young knight remained seated near the magic fire. The heat chased away the biting chill he had felt during his trek through the woods. Perhaps walking with soaked pants and no shirt was the main reason for the cold shivers that constantly wracked through his body. He had taken his armour and boots off and tossed them by the fire to dry.

Laying his chin on his crossed arms over his raised knees, Siegfried stared at the burning orange flames. He was suffering from a headache and his wounded arm throbbed. His vision was blurry. Everything appeared to be shrouded in white haze. Objects blended together whenever he tried to move his head. The forest soon turned dark and he blinked at the sudden disappearance of the sun. Had night already fallen without him noticing? Slowly, he raised his head and shifted his eyes around the darkening woods. The fire still burned brightly even though hours had passed, its orange glow reflecting off the sword and pieces of armour lying around.

Suddenly, something stirred within the shadows beyond the fire's light before him. Something wicked with eyes that glowed red... Siegfried froze when the creature's fierce gaze fell on him. A looming black shadow emerged from the darkness, its true form hidden despite the light.

It crawled around the fire towards the boy and stretched out a long, lanky limb that resembled a human hand. Terror shook through his body yet Siegfried could not move. When the creature's icy finger touched his forehead, he screamed and swatted its hand away. It then wrapped its strong, cold fingers around his wrist and shook him by the shoulder with its other limb.

"It's okay. It's just me," it started to speak, its voice sounding just like the annoying elf's.

Gasping, the boy shook his head and blinked through the blurriness. He found himself lying on his right side with Link kneeling beside him and holding down his wrist. The elf's childish features were distorted with worry in the deep orange glow of a smaller fire. The crimson-eyed shadow was gone, but it was obvious that night had fallen. Confusion fell over him as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

"You have a fever," Link stated with a frown.

The older boy furrowed his brow. "I do not," he denied the elf's claim. He tried to get up but the smaller boy easily held him down, proving him wrong. His body felt extremely weak; he was deprived of any energy. He was uncontrollably shivering as well. Quietly, he cursed in his mother tongue.

"It's only a mild one, I think," informed Link as he placed a cold hand on the other's heated forehead. "Just get some more rest."

After smacking the elf's hand away, Siegfried groaned at the thought of returning to sleep. He dared not to close his eyes again in fear of seeing another nightmarish creature lurking in the shadows. He rubbed his face in a futile attempt to brush away the exhaustion.

Link noisily gathered some things on the ground nearby before settling beside the ill knight once more. "Do you know anything about the plants in this forest?" the child asked, rustling through his leafy collection he laid in front of the other. "Like, do you know if any of these have any special healing properties? I've tried them before… they seem edible. Some are a little bitter, others… more so. Not poisonous, that's for sure." He held up a few herbs for Siegfried to see.

Siegfried lightly huffed before he recognized one of the plants as useful. Knowledge that was not his own but gained from another soul came to his mind. Without thought, he pointed at one of Link's plants. "That one, the bay laurel is for wounds."

The elf smiled and placed all but the aforementioned plant back on the ground. "Do you eat the leaves?"

"No, use them as they are."

Nodding, Link plucked some of the green leaves off the stem and pressed them over Siegfried's flesh wound. The older warrior flinched away from the boy's touch and hissed, "Wait, what are you doing?"

The younger blond raised his brow. "Am I doing it wrong? You said to use them as they are…"

"It's correct… but why are you using them on me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got these for you since you're having difficulties drinking my potions. Hold still."

Siegfried restrained the urge to growl at the elf's command. Silently, he complied. Already stricken with fever, he did not want to risk an infection. He shifted to rest the side of his head over his right arm. "Why are you doing this?" he quietly questioned the smaller boy. Link was trying to help but what prompted him to do so? Siegfried was his former enemy after all.

Link perked a confused eyebrow in the knight's direction. "What do you mean?"

Siegfried did not answer. Tilting his head slightly, Link waited for only a moment before getting up to walk to the other side of the fire where his shield and satchel were left on the ground. A short moment later, he returned, holding a familiar dark cloth in his hand. It was the one the boy had used to cover the evil fragment. Carefully, Link lifted the knight's wounded arm to wrap the black cloth around the injury to keep the leaves in place.

"Why are you helping me?" Siegfried repeated, turning his gaze to the dim fire behind the elf.

"You're wounded and sick. I can't just leave you to suffer."

"I haven't exactly been kind to you."

He saw the elf shrug in the corner of his eye. "You are who you are. Besides, you saved me. That's enough to tell me that you're not really a bad person."

Siegfried laughed at the naïve little child. "You do not know the truth of my crimes," he whispered. "What I have done in the past..."

"What's past is past... I don't need to know." Surprised by that, Siegfried looked at the boy. Link met his stare with a small smile. "You are who you are," the elf repeated as he finished tying a knot to secure the black cloth.

The knight mentally scoffed at the fool of a child but did not say anything.

"Get some more rest, okay? If you're hungry, here," Link grabbed something out of view and dropped it in front of the other boy's face. It was a small handful of dark, round fruits. "Some berries I found. They're a little squished... Sorry about that. They're sweet though!"

After stuffing one of the berries into his mouth, the young boy left with an annoyingly cheery "Goodnight!" and took his spot on the opposite side of the fire. Link threw addition fuel to the flames before lying down to sleep.

Siegfried did not close his eyes despite his body's outcry for rest. As he slowly ate each piece of fruit, he pondered over the mystery that was Link. A being from another world, capable of conjuring fire and ice, and a swordsman that once possessed a mystical sword of light. What sole purpose did the boy have to leave his home world? _The Soul Edge fragment… _How did the elf come upon the evil shard?

From what Siegfried could remember from the night before, the boy had witnessed the effects of the evil first-hand. Somehow a fragment of the cursed sword ended up in Link's world and it was most likely Siegfried's fault. Sighing deeply, the troubled knight glanced over at the slumbering boy. Gathering his strength, he rolled onto his front to push his body upwards. His heart was pounding in his ears when he managed to rise into a sitting position.

Damn... he felt terrible. But he could not give in to sleep's temptation. To pass the night, the boy occupied his mind and body with simple tasks such as combing his tangled hair and picking out the forest litter that got caught in it. When that got boring, he started to look at the rest of the herbs Link had left on the ground, trying to identify each plant. That got dull even faster. With nothing else to do, he carefully got up with the aid of his stolen sword and headed into the dark.

"You should be resting."

He nearly stumbled when he heard the elf suddenly speak. Peering over his shoulder, he gave the little brat a sideways glare. The smaller boy had not moved in his position, looking as if still asleep. Siegfried narrowed his gaze in suspicion, unsure if he was just hearing things due to his feverish mind. He resumed walking shortly after but then he heard his name. Fully turning around, he met Link's concerned face. Sitting up, the elf knitted his brow at the other.

"I cannot sleep," was the knight's gruff reply. "I'm going for a little walk."

"You're in no condition –"

"I'm fine." He was in no mood to argue. Without waiting for the elf's response, he continued down his path into the darkness.

He heard the brat loudly groan before yelling out; "Don't get lost again!"

The older boy snorted and waved a petty hand behind him as he entered the shadows of the forest. Stepping on painful rocks, twigs and thorns with his bare feet kept the young knight wide awake and alert as he slowly made his way through the dark. The light of the campfire had long since disappeared behind him but he made sure not to stray too far from a straight path, having learned his lesson from the previous night.

He paused in his steps when he noticed a faint glow of orange light up ahead. He then heard a noise that differed from the sounds of the wilderness. It sounded quite faint but Siegfried quickly recognized the murmuring of human voices. Tensing in caution, he warily approached the source. He stiffened when he got near enough to sense a faint, familiar evil aura. Weak like the shard in Link's possession, someone up ahead carried a fragment as well or something similar…

He crept closer until the voices were loud enough for him to hear. There were two voices and both were female. They were in a midst of an argument, judging from their tones.

"… to help you!" one of them pleaded.

"I told you, Cassandra, I will not allow you to do this!" the other replied sternly. "I cannot involve you in something I am responsible for!"

The one named Cassandra angrily snorted. "Responsible?" she spat, "You've already done enough, Sis! I will fight this time and I'll help carry your burden!"

"No! You will return home tomorrow and that is final! Now give me the shard of the cursed sword."

"I will not! I left to protect you. I left to _save _you and your children! I will not return home until I destroy _Soul Edge_!"

Siegfried gritted his teeth at the mention of the evil blade. The reason Cassandra was in the forest... she must have been searching for him when he still possessed the cursed weapon. Just like Astaroth…

"Cassandra, you–"

"Let me do this! You have a family to look after so let me do this for you! _Please_!"

There was a heavy sigh from the other woman. She spoke quietly so Siegfried was unable to make out any words. Having heard enough, he turned and headed back.

* * *

Faint morning light had finally shone through the forest, much to Siegfried's relief. He had lasted another night as a human child. Deprived of sleep and still feeling slightly ill, it took the boy a lot of effort to put on his boots and leg armour. Once finished, he soundly woke the elf from across the ashy remains of their fire. "Wake up, boy."

They could not stay in the forest for too long. Astaroth could still be searching for them or he could be searching for the two women Siegfried had overheard during the night. Or the golem could be after both fragments… Whatever the case, there was no time to dawdle any longer.

Siegfried had been apprehensive since he had returned from his walk. The women's camp was not very far from theirs. If Astaroth found the women first then it was likely they would be ambushed next. "Get up!" he snapped when the elf only turned away to continue sleeping.

Yawning, the younger boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning to you too," Link mumbled. He stood and stretched his body.

"We've stayed here for too long," Siegfried informed before the boy could say anything else. "Astaroth is still searching for your cursed fragment. We have to move."

The elf looked at him, blue eyes studying the other. "How are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?"

Siegfried snorted. "I'm better. Let's go." He started to walk, not wanting to hear the brat's concern.

He heard the elf quickly gather his belongings. Before long, the knight sensed the younger boy coming right behind him, drawing uncomfortably close. Just as he turned to shoot a warning glare, Link grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged the taller blond into a bunch of nearby bushes. A finger was pressed onto his lips, stilling Siegfried's tongue from demanding the boy of his sudden action. "Someone might have found us," Link whispered in his ear, pulling Siegfried down to kneel beside him. Wide blue eyes peered through the tiny gaps of the leaves, keeping a lookout in the direction they had left.

The young knight mentally cursed, trying to remain calm while within close proximity of Link's cursed fragment. He held his breath when he heard footsteps along with a feminine voice drawing near. "… gone this way!"

"Be careful!" shouted another woman.

Siegfried tightly gripped the hilt of his worn blade when he saw two adult women appear a short distance from where the boys hid. There was no doubt that the females were the same ones Siegfried had stumbled upon overnight.

It was difficult to see their facial features under the dim light of the morning but the boy could tell that one was shorter than the other. The taller woman had long, light-coloured hair tied behind her back while the smaller one had shorter hair reaching above her shoulders. They both wore similarly designed attires and carried short swords and small, round shields, giving the impression that they were trained warriors.

"I sense the presence of a shard. Whoever it is might be dangerous," stated the taller woman, her voice stern. "It's nearby." Searching, their heads turned left and right as they drew closer to the boys' hiding spot, their weapons out and ready.

Link frowned as he lowered his body to the ground. He looked directly at Siegfried and started motioning with his hands as he carefully mouthed the words, "I'll lead them away. You run ahead."

Furrowing his brow, Siegfried could only nod in agreement. The little brat knew that the older blond was still weak with fever. Link gave him an assuring smile before jumping to his feet and bolting away.

"Look! Over there!" one of the women cried, the one Siegfried recognized as Cassandra.

"A boy? Go after him!"

Siegfried heard the women give chase, or so he thought. One of them burst through the bushes right beside him and noticed his presence.

Startled green eyes met a surprised pair of emerald. It was the woman with shorter hair and she was the one that carried the fragment of Soul Edge. His surprise was quickly replaced with a steely glare as he stood up. Cautiously, he backed away from the young woman with blonde hair.

She shouted to the other woman, "Sophitia! There's another one here!"

Siegfried blinked at that name. _Sophitia? _It sounded oddly familiar… He shook the feeling away; there was no time to ponder over that. The girl... she was the one named Cassandra then.

After hearing no reply from her sister, she shrugged and returned her focus on the slowly retreating boy in front of her. She was quick to note the sword clenched in his right hand. "Hey there, kid," she greeted, speaking in a gentle voice. She lowered her weapon by her side and raised her shield hand in a friendly gesture as she took a small step forward. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Stay back!" the boy snarled, shooting her a deadly warning. It felt like he was suffocating with that cursed shard so close. He continued to step away from her, never leaving his eyes off of her.

Cassandra flinched and held both her hands up as if to surrender while dangling her sword loosely in her grip. "Hey! Calm down, all right? I won't hurt you," she assured, keeping her voice firm while giving the knight a kind smile. "Are you all right? Are you lost?"

He would have scoffed at her but instead he sharply answered with, "It is none of your concern, woman."

The girl snorted. "Well, aren't you a rude little brat?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. She advanced on him and Siegfried swung his blade forward to point it in her direction.

The Lizardman's sword wavered in the air due to his current lack of strength. "I told you to stay back!"

Stopping, Cassandra angrily frowned. "Look, I'm just trying to help you, kid." Her expression softened slightly. "You don't look so well."

"I'm _fine_," the young knight growled. He lowered his blade when he could no longer hold it up. "If you wish to help me then I suggest you leave me alone!"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you live out here in the middle of a forest? You certainly don't look like you do. Come on." She put on her kind face once more. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

"Lies." His voice was dangerously low.

She blinked at him, seemingly confused by his reaction. "Look." She sheathed her weapon. "I promise you. I won't hurt you."

"It's not your weapon that I'm worried about…" Siegfried did not elaborate, not wanting to draw any more suspicion towards him.

Slowly, Cassandra's face morphed into one of pity. "You… So you know of –" Her green eyes suddenly widened at something behind him. "Look out!"

Siegfried twirled around only to see a green-scaled Lizardman lunging straight for him. He was too slow to react, however he saw a blur of blond, white and blue in the corner of his eye as Cassandra dashed between him and the lizard. With great skill and relative ease, the woman drove her silver sword into the throat of the beast, felling it with one stroke. She soundly breathed a sigh of relief when she was certain the creature was dead. "In the name of all the Gods, what is this thing?"

"A Lizardman," was all Siegfried could say before the surrounding forest stirred. Inhuman roars sounded all around them as hideous monsters emerged into view. "Astaroth's men," the boy lowly hissed with a hateful edge.

Then he heard the booming laughter that shook the entire forest and filled him with dread. "He found us!"

Cassandra had backed away from the approaching soldiers to stand right beside the seething knight. "Astaroth?" she exclaimed in horror, recognizing the name. She frantically looked around, seeing monsters in every direction. "We have to get out of here!"

"We're surrounded!" Siegfried needlessly pointed out. The girl glanced at him briefly and formed a sneer.

"I'll just make a path!"

"Wait –"

But Cassandra didn't listen as she advanced on the nearest Lizardman with amazing speed, shocking the beast for a mere second before it was quickly killed with a precise cut to the throat. She slashed another lizard right beside the first and avoided an attack from another oncoming reptile. Many of the scaly fiends were stunned at the woman's prowess. As one, they all roared and attacked as their kinsmen's blood dyed the forest floor red.

"Come on! Stay close to me, kid!"

"Impossible!" thought Siegfried. She leapt, jumped, and acrobatically flipped in the air, striking down multiple foes with lightning-fast swipes. The armoured Berserkers that appeared were another story. They were unscathed by her fruitless attacks, but kicking them seemed to do the trick. A well-aimed blow to the head knocked the heavy soldiers over with a loud clang, causing them to crush whoever was foolishly behind them.

However, there were too many fiends for Cassandra to fight all alone, forcing Siegfried to defend himself when the beasts considered him an easier target. The smell of the blood combined with the evil of the girl's fragment highly aggravated him and his anger for the wretched beasts drove his will to fight with everything he had. Strength he did not have before filled his weakened body, allowing him pierce his blade into the flesh of an attacking green reptile. Thrust into its stomach, the boy twisted the sword inside and made the monster release an unholy wail.

The sound of its awful cry suddenly made him smile with pleasure. He violently wrenched his blade free from the dying beast, feeling its warm blood stain his hands. His first kill in his new body… There was no time to watch the pathetic creature die for another ugly wretch took its place.

Red scaled and plated, the next Lizardman leapt at him. Its sword slashed down at him but Siegfried sidestepped and lunged forward, countering with a running thrust to its unprotected stomach. Just like with the previous fiend, the knight easily pierced its tough scales with his worn but pointed sword. Again, he made the monster elicit a terrible scream of pain. He sneered in delight as he flicked his sword free of the crimson blood.

The power he was feeling... the power to slaughter the vile beasts that threatened to kill him... why did he not have it before during that time he saved the annoying elf? If he was stronger then, he could have killed that vile red Lizardman with ease and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He could have laughed at the monster's pain as it writhed on the ground during its last moments of life.

Overwhelmed with the joy of slaughter, he thought little of that as he engaged in an ongoing battle against countless beasts. He parried, blocked, and evaded each attack aiming for his demise. An unquenchable desire to draw blood controlled him. Three. Four. Five more of the wretched reptiles fell from his blade before an enormous axe-wielding Berserker appeared before him.

Siegfried snarled at the armoured giant for he knew he was incapable of dealing any harm against it. It swung its double-bladed weapon at him, sweeping the deadly edge in a wide horizontally arc to strike down everything in its path including its own allies.

The boy dropped to the ground to hastily avoid the sharp blade wanting to cleave him in half. He heard a pained hiss coming from a nearby Lizardman that stood in the path of the axe before it was sent flying. Gritting his teeth, the knight jumped to his feet just in time to see Cassandra appear beside him. She soundly struck the armour of the Berserker to knock it off-balance and then spun her body to perform a high-rounded kick to the fiend's helmed head. The heavy soldier toppled into another monster before falling onto the ground in a rattling heap.

Panting heavily, she quickly glanced at him. "Are you all right? I told you to stay close!" She blocked an enemy's blade and roughly kicked the fiend out of the way.

Infuriated by her illogical demand, the boy growled, "Impossible! There are too many of these monsters!" A loud crack of splintered wood penetrated the roar of battle. He turned sharply towards the sound, seeing a large tree falling towards him and Cassandra.

Those that were quick enough got out of the tree's path while those that stumbled around the bloody battlefield were immediately crushed. Siegfried dove to the side and avoided the trunk but one of the tree's branches knocked him over. He tumbled into the ground and laid still, feeling his head horribly spin. Cassandra was calling for him from somewhere and the monsters were still noisily moving about. He grimaced at the throbbing pain coming from his wounded arm and he tried to shake the dizziness away.

Something heavy landed close to him, large enough to shake the earth beneath him. Then he heard _his _voice... "What do we have here? A little _maggot_?"

Siegfried froze in fear at Astaroth's voice but he soon snapped out of it when he felt a large hand tightly grip his torso. He was lifted off the ground and held in the air. Blinking through the blurriness, he found himself staring into the hideous face of the accursed golem, Astaroth.

Immediately, the boy shot a murderous glare at the damn muscled brute. "You…You wretched being…" he lowly snarled, his words dripping with deep hatred. He viciously growled as he feebly clawed at the golem's monstrously large fingers clamped around him. Having lost his sword, he had to resort to his gauntlet's sharp claws and fingernails but the ugly bastard was unfazed. Those empty eyes of the golem seemingly bore right into him, sneering in amusement at his pathetic attempt to escape.

He heard the girl screaming for him and cursing the golem's name but neither of them paid any attention to her. Despite half of his face being hidden under a metal mask, Astaroth was still capable of distorting his ugly mug to display his malevolent intentions. "Puny little worm," he taunted maliciously, bringing an overwhelming sense of fear to dawn within Siegfried; "I want to see you squirm!" The golem tightened his hold, painfully constricting the boy's ribcage. Siegfried cried out at the unbearable pressure as his bones were on the verge of breaking! He kicked, pounded and sunk his claws and nails deeper to draw the golem's blood. But to no avail could Siegfried break free of the golem's crushing hold.

Astaroth only laughed at his helpless victim. He continued his torture, gradually increasing his grip until there was an audible snap. Sharp, intense pain lanced throughout the boy's chest, making him scream out in agony until there was no more air in his lungs.

He fell limp. All his remaining strength vanished to nothing. He couldn't move; he couldn't breathe. The noise of battle and the vile bastard's laughter started to fade into silence. Black blotches appeared in his vision. Just when he thought the darkness would overtake him, he felt a surge of evil power emanating from nearby. It brought him out of the fading world, giving him the unfortunate opportunity to see Astaroth's ugly face one more time.

Surprise was obvious on the brute's half-hidden features and the reason was due to the strange glowing red light coming from various parts of the golem's body. The arms, the legs, the torso…

The light... they were fragments of Soul Edge implanted into the damn bastard. And they were resonating to the one in the golem's clutches…

"What is this? _Who are you_?" Astaroth demanded, narrowing his blank eyes at the boy.

With his mind and body numb, Siegfried managed to crack a mocking sneer. In a harsh whisper, he rasped; "I am… your greatest _nightmare_…" The golem's look of confusion was the last thing he saw before everything turned black.

* * *

A/N: It's safe to say that Chapter 4 has been revised! I am rereading through each chapter and doing minor/major edits here and there. I hope you all enjoyed the rewrites - thanks again for reading. Enjoy the rest of the story. Take care!


	4. Escaping Peril

**Chapter 4: Escaping Peril**

He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him through the woods while avoiding trees, shrubbery and fallen logs. The following footsteps were gaining on him at a quickened pace and when he glanced back, he spotted only one of his pursuers giving chase. Where was the other woman?

"Wait! Please stop!" shouted the tall, blonde-haired woman chasing after him.

Ignoring her plea, Link returned his attention forward just in time to avert his direction before smacking into a tree head-on. He avoided running into the trunk, but he couldn't escape the roots, resulting in him tripping over and falling face-first into the dirt. Link groaned at the pain coming from his newly bruised, scratched knees and elbows. A hand touched the back of his head, making him shift away in alarm.

"Are you okay? I will not hurt you." His pursuer gently spoke to him, her voice full of concern as she looked at his injuries worriedly. He was a little surprised at how kind she sounded and he saw that the concern in her light green eyes was genuine. She did not seem to take notice of his foreign appearance unlike Siegfried, (who was then the demon-knight), when he first met him. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

The young boy gave her a smile as he nodded and climbed to his feet. "Yeah, I'm all right," he answered, rubbing his scraped elbows. Blue eyes studied her closely, spotting her weapon, a short sword sheathed by her hip and her small round, blue and gold shield in her left hand. He prided himself on his observation skill and he had no doubt that she was a warrior with an obviously compassionate heart. She was definitely not an enemy... "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sophitia," she answered, kneeling to match the boy's height. "What are you doing out here? Are you lost?"

He shook his head and timidly looked around the forest. "No... I'm not really lost. I'm just looking… for something," he half-lied. It was true that he was lost; ever since running away from monstrous lizards and falling over a waterfall, Link couldn't remember which direction his and Siegfried's sword had gone. They had been walking aimlessly through the woods, trying to escape from Astaroth's soldiers.

Sophitia kindly smiled. "What are you looking for?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her about Soul Edge? It wouldn't hurt since she was already aware of the evil shards. Perhaps she and the other woman could help him and Siegfried. "I am looking for," he took out his fragment, "the sword that _this _belongs to."

Her smile instantly faded. Surprise, fear and hatred all flashed in the woman's wide eyes as she stared at the faint, glowing object in his hand. "That… Where did you get that?" she carefully asked, keeping her attention on the piece of metal.

"I found it," was the Hylian's lie. In truth, he had pried it off the body of a wizard.

Sophitia frowned with a troubling sigh. She was about to speak when a sudden inhuman roar in the distance interrupted. In an instant, she was up with her sword drawn and ready. "What was– Cassandra? Cassandra, where are you?" she cried as she turned in all directions to find the cause of the terrible sound.

All of a sudden, laughter echoed from the same direction as the roar; loud and familiar... A sudden chill ran down his spine and Link froze when he realized Siegfried was also over at that location.

Sophitia whispered what sounded like a prayer. "Stay here!" she commanded the boy with a stern face before running off towards the audible sounds of a battle.

Pursing his lips in slight aggravation, Link disobeyed and followed her. He never liked it when others saw him as nothing but an actual helpless kid. The woman was far ahead of him but he could see what was happening: The forest was trembling from the mass of moving monsters. Swords glinted, scales gleamed and armour shined in the rays of sunlight that poured through the gaps in the trees. The situation was dire. Lizardmen and armoured soldiers were swarming the area and they noisily roared, growled, hissed, and grunted at a lone figure trapped in the middle.

"Cassandra!" the Hylian heard Sophitia cry as she charged straight into the monsters before her.

Link carefully treaded around the soldiers, keeping his distance and sight hidden behind the cover of the woods in search for Siegfried. He caught sight of the other woman from before, the one called Cassandra, in the midst of battle; kicking, skewering, slashing, and striking the monsters down with amazing technique and speed. Her sword danced in the sunlight, flying in silver arcs before coming in contact with scaly flesh and grazed shields.

Off on the other side of a large fallen tree was a tall figure that caught the young Hylian's attention: the giant, muscular golem with a visible, glowing, beating red heart towered over the chaos. It was _Astaroth_. Clutched tightly in his monstrously large hand was a squirming blond-haired boy. An anguished scream erupted over the roar of battle as the golem crushed the boy in his iron grasp.

Link involuntarily winced at Siegfried's cry of pain and at the look of agony on Siegfried's face; the young swordsman knew he needed to devise a plan and quick. There were too many monsters for the women to take out on their own and Siegfried's life was in jeopardy. Not only that, Astaroth was obviously an opponent that should not be taken lightly. Escape was the only option.

He scanned the area with a frantic mind and formed a plan. He took out his hookshot and pointed the sharp tip high above the tallest branch of a nearby tree and pulled the trigger. The sudden force of the spring-loaded chain sent him stumbling backwards, almost making him fall over. The sharp point embedded itself deep into the tree and retracted the chain along with him. He landed atop the thick branch that overlooked the battle below and wrenched his pointed hook free. Lizards and armoured axe-wielders surrounded the two women who were both fighting back to back, rounding the fallen tree and trying to advance towards the golem and his prisoner.

Link lifted the heavy hookshot and fired it at the tree nearest to the giant but he nearly lost his footing from the rebounding force of the chain. Luckily, he kept his balance and the sharp tip pierced into the trunk, pulling him towards it in one quick motion. Quietly, he stood a few metres above the monstrous giant and observed the golem who was angrily demanding the unmoving boy in his left hand for answers. For some odd reason, the giant was glowing red in particular parts of his body. Putting that thought aside, Link initiated his escape plan.

It was a simple tactic; he would make a diversion so the women could grab Siegfried and escape. The first step was the Light Arrow. He readied his bow and aimed at the golem's ugly face. Silently, he prayed for the Goddesses to guide his glowing arrow as he pulled it back tightly.

* * *

Cassandra's head snapped to the left as a blue lizard lunged at her with its sword, aiming to run her through. Swiftly, she twisted aside and slashed the creature's neck. Next, a massive, armoured soldier brought down its axe on her. She gracefully avoided the massive blade, dashed forward and kicked the attacker squarely in its armoured chest to knock it out of the way. However, no matter how many times she got rid of one pest, another would take its place. Time was definitely not an ally in this battle... The Greek girl rolled her tired shoulders and shifted into a more offensive stance.

Without hesitation, Cassandra growled as she drove her crimson-stained sword deep into an oncoming green foe and quickly pulled it out, making the lizard roar painfully before falling motionless to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her right thigh as an unseen red lizard cut her from the side. Letting out a pained yelp, Cassandra stumbled and brought her shield up just in time to block another attack from a different red lizard. However, the blow knocked her off balance for she could hardly stand on her wounded leg.

"Cassandra!" she heard her sister yell beside her. The eldest was on the lizards before Cassandra could blink an eye. "Are you all right?" Sophitia had asked after taking care of an armoured soldier.

"There're too many, Sophitia!" the younger girl answered, bringing herself back into the battle. If they were to get out alive, they had to escape! But how? An endless number of monsters surrounded them and they were not the only things to worry about; there was that giant _golem _carrying a huge axe. And that poor boy was getting crushed by it!

"Kid!" she screamed as she charged towards the giant, ignoring the pain flowing through her leg. The blond-haired boy hung limp in the giant's grasp. Was he still alive? She feared that he was not… "Stupid monster!" she yelled at the giant. "Let him go before I pound you into the ground!" The giant didn't seem to hear her at all as it glared angrily at the unconscious boy.

A heavy axe-wielder appeared before her, swinging its axe down at her. Too slow to evade, she brought up her shield to block it. However, the creature's strength was far too great; her arm instantly went numb from the impact and forced her to drop her guard. The axe's sharp edge sunk into her left shoulder and she fell back from the pain.

"Cassandra!" The armoured foe was suddenly sent flying into another axe-wielder from a well-aimed kick from Sophitia. Cassandra sprang back up on her feet, wincing at her new wound.

"Sophie! We have to save–" A sudden burst of bright, yellow light from the golem caught everyone's attention.

The giant let out a yell of horror, then a cry of pain as it dropped the limp boy on the ground and clutched its own face. "_My eyes!_" the giant roared over the battle as it staggered backwards. The armoured soldiers and Lizardmen all looked around, searching for their hidden foe.

Cassandra did the same, hoping to find out what was happening. A sudden explosion just to her left sent dirt and monsters flying in all directions.

"Hurry! Grab him and run!" a voice, shrill like a young child's, yelled at them from high above.

Confused, the monsters roared and attacked the two girls but another explosion sent another group of monsters flying in all directions, making an opening that led to the fallen boy. Without hesitating, Cassandra started to move towards him but Sophitia beat her to it.

"Cassandra! Run! I will get him!" her older sister yelled behind her back.

Without defying the elder sister's words, Cassandra turned and limped through a newly made opening, thanks to another strange explosion that sent monsters blocking her way high into the air.

A roar from the golem erupted above the noise, "Curse you worms! _Die_!" However, another bright flash of yellow light caused the giant to scream in agony. There was another explosion and Sophitia emerged beside Cassandra, carrying the kid on her back.

"Run! Now!" Sophitia cried, dashing past the younger woman.

Following her sister, Cassandra took a quick glance behind her one last time, only to see a yellow-streaked arrow fly into the ground and burst with blinding, golden light that stopped the pursuing monsters in their tracks.

While Sophitia dashed through the forest, Cassandra painfully kept in pace, hopping between running steps. Both of them did not stop until they passed the thinning trees and reached an open field, out of breath and overly exhausted. The sun shone brightly over the green field, high at its peak, indicating that it was near noon. A familiar, dirt road lay just a ways ahead of them. They tuned their senses to their surroundings, hearing no signs of any pursuing creatures.

Certain that they were a safe distance away, Cassandra slumped onto the soft, grassy ground and gasped for air. She wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead with the back of her blood-stained, gloved hand. Sophitia had lowered onto one knee beside her, panting heavily with the unconscious boy still on her back.

"Are you all right?" Sophitia finally asked after catching her breath.

Too tired to respond, Cassandra only nodded. After a while of breathing silence, the younger woman finally regained some of her strength. "Where did those monsters come from?" she questioned with a frown.

Her older sister drew in a deep breath before answering, "The giant we saw earlier… I'm certain that it was Astaroth, the servant of Ares. But how? Four years ago, he was supposedly defeated…" She bit her lower lip, giving Cassandra a grim look.

"Because that thing's under the protection of a _God_. That could explain how!" Cassandra replied with a heated growl, "Astaroth must be after the shards, Sis. He must have sensed my fragment and followed us."

"Or he sensed that boy..." Sophitia muttered under her breath. "That other boy I followed, the one with the shard… He might be the one who helped us escape." Gently, Sophitia laid the blond-haired kid on the ground with the younger girl's aid. "Take care of him, sister. I will go search for the other one," she told Cassandra as she ran back into the forest.

Letting out a tired sigh, Cassandra grasped her injured shoulder. The wound had stopped bleeding, leaving a deep red stain on her blue and white outfit. A dull pain pulsed through her arm and leg as she moved into a better sitting position. Once settled, she glanced down at the unconscious boy beside her. The rise and fall of his heavily bruised chest was a good sign, but his pained expression was not.

"Poor kid..." she whispered with a deep frown. The giant nearly crushed him to death! If that strange yellow light had not appeared back then, Cassandra was certain the kid would have died. She wondered who he was and what reason he and the other boy had for being in the forest. Gently, she reached out and lightly brushed the boy's blond hair out of his feverish face, hoping he would survive his injuries.

* * *

Link made a mental note to himself and that was to never stay in a falling tree. Alone, he walked through the forest, praying that he was heading in the right direction. After the two women escaped with Siegfried, the golem went completely berserk and started swinging his axe everywhere, hitting everything that got in the way including his own monsters. Many trees were chopped down with a single swing, including the one Link was hiding in. The result was him falling hard onto the ground along with the crashing tree. He stifled his cry when he landed on his right shoulder. Scratched and heavily bruised, his arm was painfully throbbing.

The remaining monsters never noticed him when he crawled through the branches of the fallen tree for they were far too occupied with an enraged golem. Slain bodies were lying in pools of red from the bloody battle and Astaroth's anger. Lizards hissed and armoured soldiers grunted as they tripped over their fallen allies and scampered out of the golem's way.

"Where?" the golem bellowed, cutting down more of the forest. "Where is that damn maggot who blinded me?" Dead-white eyes suddenly turned and stopped in Link's direction.

The boy flinched and cowered against the trunk of the fallen tree in fear of being spotted. However, it was too late.

"There!" The muscled brute charged at the Hylian's hiding spot, stomping on branches that easily snapped under the giant's weight.

Panicking, Link drew out one of his remaining arrows as he climbed out of the fallen tree with his bow in hand. Pain flowed through his arm but he was determined to teach Astaroth a lesson with another Light Arrow.

Roaring, the golem raised his enormous axe over his bald head when he was within range. In that instant, Link powered his arrow with holy light and shot it up at the brute's face. His arrow struck the giant's metal mask where it burst with a golden flash upon impact, eliciting another scream of pain and fury from the muscled golem. The boy took the chance to run in the same direction he had last seen the two women, all the while lighting the last of his bombs with the tip of a Fire Arrow and dropping them behind him. He never turned back to look at the damage he caused as he sprinted away in haste.

For awhile, he had been walking in a somewhat straight line with no sign of the two women anywhere. His pace slowed to a crawl as hunger and exhaustion had finally caught up to him. He took a small gulp of the bitter red potion and then a little sip of the green one to replenish his magic. Firing four Light arrows was extremely exhausting and it consumed a lot of his magic. He kept his senses alert, making sure he was not being followed by the golem's beasts. Hearing only the sound of singing birds, he had yet to detect any of the monsters, indicating that he may have gone far enough.

Groaning, Link brushed a hand through his messy hair. He never thought that being a child again was going to be so rough. Reverted back into an eight-year old, he was small and he lacked the strength and endurance of an adult. It was the opposite experience of his very first time-travelling adventure. Being so young brought back his mischievous side. Tossing bombs at stupid monsters was rather fun! It reminded him of the games he used to play.

The rustling of leaves snapped him out of thought. Tensing in alarm, he scanned his surroundings while drawing out his bow and an arrow. With his wounded arm shaking from the pain, he gritted his teeth and tried to steady his aim. He had very few arrows left so he had to make sure that his shots would count.

The silver glimmer of a short sword breaking through the bushes a fair distance in front of him made him narrowed his eyes as he fired the arrow at its wielder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was but it was too late to warn her. Fortunately, his arrow soundly bounced off a rounded shield and pierced the ground.

"Are you okay?" he exclaimed, surprised by the woman's quick reaction.

Sophitia let out a great sigh of relief as she quickly strode towards him and answered, "I am unharmed. Praise the gods you are all right!" Sheathing her weapon, she knelt down and looked him over. "You are hurt," she stated with a frown as she gently touched his injured arm. "Were you the one attacking the giant and his monsters?"

The Hylian broadly grinned. "Indeed, it was I," he boasted proudly.

Her frown deepened as she shook her head in a disapproving manner. "I told you to stay away! It was far too dangerous!"

Link pouted slightly at her tone. "I had to help. You and your sister couldn't have gotten out of there by yourselves."

Guilt shone in her eyes as she bit her lower lip at the blunt truth. The boy gave her an assuring smile and continued, "Besides, I was also helping my fr– I mean, travelling companion. Is he all right?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is he not your friend?"

"No, travelling companion," Link corrected. "I don't think he considers us friends yet."

A little amused, Sophitia softly smiled. "He is safe with my sister, Cassandra. Come. We must get you both to a safe place."

Link nodded as she stood up. However, he hesitated to follow her when he detected a change in the surrounding forest. The chatter of birds had suddenly stopped. The sensation of being watched tickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sophitia noticed his hesitation. "What is–" A monstrous shriek cut into her words as a green-scaled lizard leapt at her from behind a cover of bushes, sword raised and ready to kill. A loud clang rang through the air as the beast's sword connected with a small blue and gold shield. "They found us!" the female warrior exclaimed. She blocked another swipe from the Lizardman before unsheathing her sword.

Link drew out another of his precious arrows and aimed at the reptile. However, another green beast appeared beside him, fangs bared and sword gleaming as it lunged straight for him. With no time to dodge, Link turned his body to bring his shield around to block the attack. The force of the sword propelled him forward onto the ground. The boy quietly cursed for the situation was just like the first time he fought against the powerful reptiles. Quickly, he rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on by a clawed foot. As he rose, the green lizard hissed angrily and licked its pointed teeth. Its reptilian eyes shone with hunger as it studied the boy.

Link nocked his drawn arrow, imbued the tip with the power of ice, and aimed at the Lizardman's face with a taunting grin. The startled beast brought its shield up and Link released the Ice Arrow into its exposed belly, immediately freezing it solid.

Sophitia briefly glanced at the glistening ice with a hint of astonishment before running over to the Hylian. "Come!" Sophitia grabbed his wrist and ran, dragging the smaller boy with her. The lizard she fought was lying dead on the ground. "We must get out of here!"

Right then, four more scaled fiends appeared behind them. They growled and roared as they gave chase. Link could hardly keep up with the woman's long, quick strides as she pulled him along. He stumbled and tripped many times, slowing them down slightly with each fall.

"Get on my back! Hurry!" Sophitia ordered as she knelt down. Link did so without objecting and within a second, Sophitia was up and running with him clinging onto her back.

He glanced behind him at the following creatures; one red, one blue, and two green Lizardmen. Up ahead, Link saw the end of the forest. An open field bathed in sunlight waited before them. Before they reached the boundary, Sophitia made a sharp right turn.

"We have to lead them away from Cassandra!" she explained, panting heavily. Amazingly, her pace had never slowed as she avoided the trees, bushes and stumps in her path.

"Do you know where we're going?" Link asked.

"No, but I plan to get them as far away from my sister as possible," she answered after leaping over a fallen log.

The four lizards continued to follow them, each one never showing any signs of slowing down. "There's only four," Link told her. "We can take them down!"

"But you –"

"Don't worry about me." He gently squeezed her shoulder in assurance. "I have six arrows left. I can freeze some of them."

There was a short pause before she answered, "Okay. Get ready. I will stop as soon as we pass through the forest." With that, she turned a sharp left, heading back towards the sunlit field. When they passed the forest boundary, Sophitia twirled around and faced their pursuers while Link dropped down beside her, bow out and ready. The two green reptiles were first to appear. They jumped into the field, wincing slightly at the blaring sun. They stopped and circled the two warriors, soon accompanied by the red and blue lizards. Standing back to back with the older woman, Link watched the two green beasts in his view as they sidestepped in front of him.

There was a roar behind him as one of Sophitia's monsters attacked. Shields and swords soundly clashed and sparks ran down their blades from the ferocity of their attacks. Soon after that moment, the two green lizards charged at the boy and he fired his magically imbued arrow at the closest one to his right. However, the scaled-fiend dropped down on all fours to avoid getting hit. From his left, the second beast brought its blade down on him, but Link rolled out of the way while grasping another arrow. Back onto his feet, he twisted around and fired at the attacking beast only to hit its shield, making the blue-streaked arrow ricochet and nail the kneeling lizard where it instantly froze in ice.

The remaining Lizardman gaped at its frozen friend. Link fired another shot but the monster leapt to the side only to be taken down by Sophitia's blade. With a dull thud, the reptile fell to the ground. Three bodies and a frozen lizard surrounded the two. Sophitia's heavy breathing was all Link could hear as he scanned the trees, making sure there were no other monsters. "Are you all right?" he asked the woman as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Sighing, she nodded. "Yes. But we must find Cassandra and a place to hide. Come," she motioned with a wave of her hand, "I believe they are this way."

"But what about this lizard?" He pointed at the frozen fiend. "It's not actually dead…"

Sophitia approached it and stared hard at it. "There is one thing to do…" she whispered, raising the handle of her blade above her head. "Forgive me!"

* * *

"You young ladies are welcomed to stay until all your wounds are healed up. Is there anything else I could bring you?"

"No, ma'am. You've done enough for us! How will we ever repay you?"

"There's no need, my dear. I do not want anything in return."

"But we –"

"Do not worry about it. You are not imposing on anything. Now, please rest, my dear. I will treat your wounds."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I can do it myself," Cassandra quickly replied, wincing as the kind, old lady applied a hot, wet cloth on her leg wound. Meekly smiling, Cassandra carefully took the cloth out of the old woman's hands.

The graying-haired lady nodded with a gentle smile of her own before leaving to check on Sophitia in the small bedroom of the old cottage they were staying in. It was fortunate that the weary group stumbled upon Greta's little home hidden at the end of a faint dirt path shortly after nightfall. Looking a little worn-down on the outside, the inside of the wooden house was humble and cozy. Framed within glossy wood, dried, pressed flowers hung on the walls, adding vibrant colours to the living quarters and kitchen of the small abode. In one corner of the main room, sheets of folded linens and wool piled around an old oak desk covered in half-sewn garbs and sewing materials beneath a square glass-paned window. It was a good guess that Greta made a living as a seamstress.

Cassandra was sitting on a rickety wooden chair around the circular kitchen table and across from her was the little kid in green, busy wolfing down his hot meal consisting of soup and warmed bread. The kitchen hearth made of gray stone was black from many years of use. Currently, it was alive with a nice burning fire, heating up the home and providing a warm and comforting source of light. A counter formed from both stone and wood carried many iron-forged utensils used for cooking.

Once finished with his food, the boy approached Cassandra with a half-filled bottle of red liquid. "Here. You should drink this! It'll make you feel better," he told her.

She eyed the bottle before turning her face in disgust. "Ugh! I told you last time that I won't drink it!" she replied. The pointy-eared boy tried to convince her to take the bitter medicine soon after returning with Sophitia. When Cassandra tried it then, she was instantly repulsed by its awful taste and dared not to touch it again.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and gave her a sullen look. "Come on, it's not _that _bad. It's a healing potion for crying out loud!" He waved the bottle in front of her.

"Kid–"

"Link."

"Link, I told you, that potion of yours is too disgusting!"

"Sister, it is not that bad," Sophitia chimed in as she came into the kitchen followed by the old lady. "It really does make you feel better."

Cassandra frowned. "But, Sophie! How can you stand the taste?" She shuddered and stuck out her tongue.

The elder sister chuckled before answering, "I told you, it does not taste that bad."

The younger sibling made a face. "Well, it tastes absolutely horrendous to me."

Sophitia sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Cassandra, you are such a pain."

"Oh, be quiet!" Cassandra snapped.

The old lady laughed. "Keep it down, girls. You will wake up the child."

"Oh! How is he?" Link asked as he placed his bottle on the table, purposely leaving it for the younger sibling.

"He is sleeping. His fever has gone down. Heavy bruising and three broken ribs… The wounds on his arm are healing. He should be all right in a week or so if he keeps taking that medicine of yours," Sophitia answered with an assuring nod. "Link, you should go to sleep too."

"I suppose…" the young boy mumbled.

The old lady gave him a smile and led him into the small bedroom where the other boy slept. When the door silently closed behind them, Sophitia let out a tired sigh. Worry and confusion creased over her forehead as she grabbed another wet cloth soaking in the tub of steaming water on the floor by Cassandra's feet. She wrung out the excess water and dabbed her sister's shoulder wound.

"Sophitia? What's wrong?" Cassandra quietly asked, flinching from her sister's touch.

Sophitia shook her head. "It is nothing," she replied, dipping the dirty cloth in the water.

"Don't lie. Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"It is nothing. Nothing important." She gently cleaned the shoulder wound with the hot cloth. "Cassandra," she whispered, "We must get out of here soon. Those monsters could still be following the shards and I do not want those two to be in any more danger."

"Yeah, but that little elf-kid still has that –" Cassandra froze, seeing the glowing metal fragment in her sister's hand. "You little sneak." She grinned.

"After Link is asleep, we will leave the boys here. Greta will take care of them." Sophitia pocketed the shard. "I am sure she can take them home."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I hope they know it's best for them." Only mere children, Cassandra could not believe the dangers the two boys had already experienced. Link was secretive but he had briefly spoken of their first encounter with Astaroth and his army. It was unsettling to hear how they narrowly escaped the monsters.

Greta entered the kitchen with a small smile. "He is fast asleep!" she told them.

Sophitia smiled. "That is good. The poor boy had a rough day today."

"Yeah, getting chased by monsters…" Cassandra mumbled under her breath.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but may I ask a favour of you?" Sophitia politely questioned as she led the old woman outside the cottage through the creaky front door.

* * *

He did not want to remember... his selfish ambition; his foolish reason; his pain and his _past_…

However, he couldn't stop the horrible memory as it came to torment him, right before his eyes.

* * *

_"Schtauffen!"_

_Someone called his name from behind as he counted the gold coins on the old, wooden table in front of him._

_"What?" he answered in an irritated tone, tossing the coins to the side for he had lost count._

_All heads in the large room turned to Paul Fleischer as he ran up to the group leader. Paul was a tall kid, roughly the same age as Siegfried and deadly with a knife. Jet-black hair hung over his sharp, dark eyes. "Troops are on their way here! Fifty of them! Someone must've ratted us out!" the boy growled, pounding the table with a fist and making the coins rattle while some fell with a clatter. Murmurs soon erupted in the room._

_"That damn fool, Kaufmann!" Siegfried growled as he stood up, knocking his chair over. He knew he should've killed that traitor when he had the chance. "Everyone, arm yourselves. We are going to get rid of those fools before they even get here!"_

_Cheers for battle rang through the group of brigands as they grabbed their weapons._

_Grabbing his zweihander, Faust, by the handle, Siegfried swung the magnificent, broad blade to rest on his shoulder. It was a sword that appeared far too large for him but he had mastered it through years of discipline and training, perfecting his skill and technique. "Fleischer! Lead us to them!" he bellowed at the dark-haired boy. He would see to it that traitors were properly disposed of._

_"There they are." The young, dark-haired boy pointed in the distant path once the group found their targets. Armoured guards and soldiers on horseback marched along the forest path that led to the Schwarzwind's stronghold. In the lead was a familiar frail-looking, skinny boy with dirty brown hair that hung limp over his shoulders, followed by two guards that roughly pushed him ahead whenever he started to slow. "There's that traitor," Fleischer hissed._

_Siegfried eyed their unwelcomed guests with a glare. Kaufmann, the mangy coward, had been caught on one of the Schwarzwind's raiding excursions in a nearby town four days ago. The little weasel disobeyed his orders to stay and fight and instead chose to flee as Roman Guards tried to stop them. Letting out a hateful growl, he quickly assigned orders to his group. Silent nods met his command as the group split and hid amongst the dark trees, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike..._

* * *

"No... No more..." he whispered, wanting to tear his eyes away from the unfolding events. But the memory continued, ignoring his desperate pleas.

* * *

_"Kaufmann, you traitor! Prepare to be punished," he snarled at the cowering ball in front of him. Screams, yells, and cries of pain and horror rang through the dark forest as bandits and soldiers clashed together in a hellish battle. Night was beginning to fall, shrouding the area in growing shadows._

_Siegfried flicked his sword free of fresh blood, having slain a soldier mere moments ago. "F-Forgive me, sir! I-I'm sorry!" the traitor cried through his tears. Matted hair tangled with dirt and grime covered the pale boy's filthy face._

_"Not another word! You incompetent weakling… You disgust me!" Siegfried roared as he loomed over the disgraceful craven before him. "Out of my sight, you unworthy coward!" He raised his sword above his head with a sneer._

_"I'm sorry! Please! Don't ki –"_

_Faust cleanly sliced through the thin neck and Siegfried laughed as the body slumped over in a bloody heap._

_"You there! You're the leader of the Schwarzwind, aren't you?" A soldier on top a black military horse leapt down and unsheathed his broad sword. He was tall, slightly taller than Siegfried, and from the looks of his different and more gallant amour, the man was the general. He removed his helm, revealing short blond hair and steely green eyes that pierced through the dark and into the boy in front of him. "Why, you're nothing but a little brat."_

_Siegfried spat on the ground. "Heh! Say nothing about it, old man," he retorted. "For this forest will be your grave."_

_"Cocky bastard, that you are," the man replied in a deep tone. "The leader of the Schwarzwind? A mere child playing a deadly game, that's what you are, fool. The end of the Schwarzwind will be brought by my own hands as I bring you and your men down. If you stop your men from attacking, I'll let you have a quick execution. What do you say?"_

_"Shut up, old man," the blond-haired boy growled. He poised into his stance. "The Schwarzwind will never fall. Nor shall I!" He lunged forward, swinging his large blade cleanly through the air in a nice, horizontal arc. Sword hit sword as the man blocked with his own weapon. With a grunt, the general knocked the boy's weapon to the side and slashed upwards, cutting a long, deep gash on the boy's face._

_Siegfried hissed in pain and jumped back. He touched his stinging wound, seeing red on his iron fingertips. Blood seeped into his eye and he had to blink several times to get rid of it. "You will pay for that, old man," he snarled._

_The man only smirked at his taunt. "Brat, it's easier to just give up!" he laughed at the other._

_Furious, Siegfried glared at his foe, ignoring the sounds of the battle around them. He poised into his stance once more. "I'd rather die than give up. Only cowards take the easy way," he retorted, glancing at the body of the traitor lying on the ground between them._

_Without waiting for a response, Siegfried charged. He feinted a downward slash, making the man bring up his sword to block above his head. Quickly stepping forward, Siegfried brought his leg up and kicked the general in the stomach, making the man double-over with a grunt. Then the boy formed a fist and struck the side of the man's head to knock his opponent to the ground._

_The man rolled and stumbled to his feet. Blood trickled down from the cut on his wounded cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Pesky, little brat. You fight dirty," he accused between coughs. He dangerously narrowed his eyes. "But it ends here for I am getting serious."_

_The general brought both hands onto the hilt of his blade and charged. Siegfried remained in his stance, eyeing his attacker carefully. When the man was close enough, the leader of the Schwarzwind ran up to meet his opponent with a forward thrust. His attack missed as the general leapt to the side, but the boy followed through with a sideways slash, turning his body in a half circle in the direction of the man's dodge. His blade soundly struck into armour and flesh, sending the man flying to the side._

_"General!" a soldier screamed as he charged at Siegfried with his bloody sword._

_Irritated, Siegfried hacked the pest away with one swing. Two more soldiers lunged at him and he easily took them down with single blows._

_"Die!" An enraged, injured general charged at him, green eyes blazing with hate through the darkness._

_"Fool!" Siegfried hissed, driving his sword into the man's chest. The general fell onto his back and the boy further thrust his blade deeper until it pierced into the ground. "You're nothing but a pest, old man." He sneered as he glared down at the so-called general. Wide, horrified green eyes stared at him before the life behind them flickered out into an empty gaze._

_He laughed as the remaining troops froze at their fallen general's defeat…_

* * *

"Father... Forgive me..."


	5. Back on Track

**Chapter 5: Back On Track**

An awfully pungent, bitter and foul taste had brought him out of his nightmare. Hazy thoughts he couldn't quite understand clouded his mind. But a voice... a very familiar and very annoying voice woke him up from his slumber.

"Even when he's asleep, he still makes that face."

Someone was pouring a vile liquid into his mouth, making him choke and gag as he tried to spit the horrible stuff back out. There was a quiet hush as he felt something soft brush lightly over his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a gentle pair of brown orbs staring surprisingly at him. "Oh! You are awake," exclaimed the graying old lady hovering above him. She brushed away a few strands of his blond hair and smiled at him gently.

A pair of blue eyes belonging to that little elf appeared beside her. "Hey! You're finally awake, sleepy-head!" the boy greeted, bearing a wide grin on his childish face.

Siegfried couldn't help but glare at the irritatingly happy brat before him. He was lying in a bed with his head held up by the old woman. When he tried to move, the woman placed a hand on his forehead. "No, no! Don't overexert yourself. You must rest for now, little one," the lady cooed while bringing a familiar bottle full of that horrid _red potion _to his lips. Scrunching his face in disgust, he turned away from the bottle. "Come now," the woman coaxed, "This medicine will heal your pain."

The boy shook his head vehemently. However, when he tried to shift away, he felt sharp sensations coming from his aching sides and chest. Grimacing, he tensed his muscles and took shallow breaths to lessen the agony coursing through his body.

"Please, drink."

The potion was pressed against his lips and it did not seem like the woman was giving up any time soon. He was left with no choice but to accept the repulsive medicine. "Give it to him slowly, Madame Greta," he heard the elf say.

Eyes clenched tight, Siegfried cringed at the foul liquid being forced down his throat. He couldn't stop himself from coughing at the horrible taste, resulting in him sputtering the concoction all over the clean white sheets. Gently, the lady hushed him. Once more she made him drink the damn potion and the result was the same. Each time he choked on the bitter liquid, sharp pain would shoot through his chest as he coughed. Through sheer effort, he managed to swallow some of the medicine, much to the lady's satisfaction.

The woman handed the still-nearly full bottle to Link and grabbed a cloth. Carefully, she wiped at the injured boy's mouth and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked, laying his head back down.

He could only nod because he was biting his tongue to stop from cursing out loud from the pain. "Good. Now, please don't get up. I will get you something to eat. Poor thing..." she said softly. She pulled off his covers and left the small room, which was lit by dim beams of sunlight that shone through the partially covered window. The clangs of utensils and banging pots could soon be heard in the kitchen as Greta prepared some food. A little relieved that the old woman was gone, Siegfried raised his sore arm to rub his face before letting out a sigh.

Link stepped right beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, giving the older boy a worried smile.

"I'm fine," Siegfried growled. His voice was nothing more but a rasp. He coughed to clear his throat but soon regretted it.

"Hey, easy there," he heard the elf say while he writhed in pain. "Broken bones don't heal that fast."

"Broken?" the knight uttered in shock. He glanced at his body and frowned at the white bandages wrapped around his torso. Numerous cuts and bruises ran up his bare arms but they were visibly healing, leaving nothing but scabs and purple marks. His armour and boots were placed on the floor near a small, rectangular wooden table. The only thing he wore were his green pants. "What happened? How did we get here?" He groaned at the prickling sensations that rose through his sides as he tried to move into a sitting position.

The elf held him down however. "Stay still, you idiot! You have three broken ribs!" Link informed in a whisper as he glanced at the doorway. Chopping noises could be heard in the kitchen as the old lady worked. "Those two women from before, the ones that found us hiding… Do you remember them?"

Memories of a young woman with short blonde hair and an annoying persistent attitude appeared in Siegfried's mind. There was another woman, taller with longer hair. 'Cassandra' was the shorter one's name and the other one was '_Sophitia_'. It was a familiar name that brought back an old memory. "Yes, I remember them," he answered slowly, shifting his gaze to the side. "They… Are they here?"

The elf furrowed his brow and shook his head. Link quietly told him everything, from the beginning of Sophitia's pursuit to the end of their dire escape from the golem's troops. He quickly described how they ended up in the old woman's cottage with the help of the two sisters that left the day after without him knowing.

Details of the past incident were slowly coming back to Siegfried. The knight vaguely remembered being surrounded by monsters. He couldn't quiet recall if he fought against them but he could assume that he tried since he was covered in wounds. However, one thing he clearly remembered was _Astaroth;_ seeing the golem's ugly face up close and angry. "That bastard did this to me…" he hissed as he brushed his fingers over his bandaged body.

The younger boy grimly nodded. "You were nearly crushed to death. I suppose we don't have to worry about him from now on though." Siegfried slightly perked an eyebrow at the elf's last statement. "My shard's gone. The women took it before they left," Link explained gingerly.

"Hmph. So what? That cursed thing was the cause of all our troubles in the first place."

"But it was mine!" the elf whined, forming a pout. "I hate it when people take things from me. You know, they could've just asked." Sighing, he removed his green hat and brushed a hand through his messy blond hair. "By the way, your name right now is 'Mido.'"

Siegfried blinked once before he shot a glare at the elf. "_What_?"

Grinning sheepishly, Link tentatively stepped back. "Well, from the way Sophitia was looking at you when she was taking care of your wounds, it seemed like she may have recognized your face. So I told her your name was Mido to... you know, not draw any suspicion."

"Sophitia..." the older boy quietly repeated, his expression softening. He could remember her face from the first time he had encountered her. She was a compassionate, strong-willed young woman who opposed him during his search for Soul Edge…

"Do you really know her?" Link questioned in surprise.

Shaking his head, the knight ignored the elf's question. "What kind of name is _Mido_?"

The younger one quickly hushed at his raised voice. "Madame Greta doesn't really know what happened to you. For all she knows, you fell off a tree and I'm…" Link nervously laughed. "I'm your half-brother."

Siegfried froze and gaped at the other with shock while the elf continued to foolishly smile. "_Half-brother_?"

Link jumped forward and slapped his hand over the knight's mouth. They both glanced at the doorway only to hear a soft humming as the old lady worked in the kitchen. Siegfried angrily pried the brat's hand off his face and glowered at the boy. Bashfully, Link stepped back and rubbed his bare arms which Siegfried noted were covered in scratches. "Well, I didn't want her to suspect anything suspicious out of us since we're not supposed to be this age," the younger warrior implied. "Besides, what's wrong with pretending to be my brother?" Link grinned again.

"_Lots _of things," Siegfried snarled, raising his finger at the childish brat. "For one, I would never consider _you _as my brother because you are an annoying little elf!"

"_Hylian_!" Link corrected in a huff, crossing his arms. "It's not that hard to pronounce," he added under his breath. "And hey, little brothers are supposed to be annoying, right? As for my ears, I told her I was born this way, which is, of course, very true. Besides, we're only _pretending _until you're all better and we can go back on our journey."

Siegfried could only hate Link at that moment. The little brat kept grinning even when the other glared hatefully at him for pulling such a stupid trick. But then again, the elf hid Siegfried's true identity from the two women. Also, he would not even have escaped from Astaroth's clutches if it weren't for the pesky child. He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the pillow, letting everything sink in. "Hmph. Mido, huh?" he grunted at the ridiculous name.

"Yup. Named after a childhood friend of mine, who wasn't really a friend, actually. More like a bossy, know-it-all jerk that kept picking on me," Link grumbled the last part. "And you remind me of him! Ah, but he's changed over the years so he's not much of a jerk anymore."

Siegfried groaned at the boy's tendency to sound annoying at every spoken word. He scowled at Link who in return broadly grinned. If only there was a way to rip that smile off of the brat's face... "Anything else I need to know?"

Link pondered for a moment before answering. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing: when you're all healed up, Madame Greta is going to take us 'home'."

"Home?"

"Our '_home_' in the West." The elf winked. "Madame Greta told me yesterday that she saw a brilliant shooting star five nights ago flying that way. You know what that means, right?"

"Five nights? How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. But you know what the shooting star means, right?"

"Either of our swords."

"Right. City of Ath... lens..."

"Athens," Siegfried idly corrected.

"City of Athens is a three day walk from here. I told her that's where we were heading before you fell off a tree while getting something to eat. The fall broke your ribs and that's when the two sisters arrived and helped us," Link told him, slightly embarrassed at his own story.

A sullen glare was all Siegfried managed to give him. "Wait a minute, neither of those girls said anything?"

"Nope. I told the whole story to Madame Greta before they could say a word."

"How'd you come up with such an absurd fairytale? A _tree_? Come on!"

"Would you have preferred a cliff?"

"Would've been more... divine."

"Oh. I should've said a monster was chasing us and you fell off a cliff –"

"Forget it! It doesn't matter." Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes. "And technically, we fell off a waterfall."

* * *

For the following three days, Link did a few chores around the house while Siegfried slowly recovered. He helped tend the garden Madame Greta had planted behind her cottage, he scrubbed the tables and floors the best he could in every room and he did many other small errands for the old lady. Doing all of these dull chores was a way to repay her kindness for taking care of him and Siegfried so not only did he not feel tired, he felt much happier and lighter by helping out.

As for Siegfried, trying to get the older boy to rest was not an easy task. The arrogant blond refused to sleep, often claiming that he was not tired despite the exhaustion clear on his face. Therefore, Link had to lull him into a deep slumber each night with a lullaby from his ocarina. The Hylian discovered why the other boy had tried so desperately hard to stay awake those past few nights they were alone together: Siegfried suffered from recurring nightmares. During the past three days before he had regained consciousness, Siegfried thrashed and muttered in his sleep, waking Link who slept on the sheet-covered floor. The Hylian could only watch regrettably at the squirming boy who had fallen deep within a torturous dream. What sort of dreams troubled the knight? It was beyond Link's imagination and the younger boy could only pity the former wielder of Soul Edge.

Such evil powers had transformed the poor man into a merciless, armoured _demon _whose only joy in life was the pain, blood and death of others. It was a horrible life... a cursed life... With eyes that glowed crimson within the dark helm and a monstrous three-talon claw that held the fearsome demonic sword… The image of the demon-knight was still fresh in Link's mind and he closed his eyes wearily, wondering if the transformation had been painful.

After a few moments of silence, Link's eyes burned with determination. Soul Edge had to be destroyed. The Hylian was determined to perform the deed even if he had to fight it alone. That wicked sword had caused so much damage to Hyrule and Siegfried's world and it had ruined so many lives... He did not want any more people to suffer, especially not his new friend.

Time was running out... They had to find the cursed sword before it was found by another.

* * *

Link bowed thankfully at Madame Greta's kindness as she handed him a small pouch of gold coins. "How can we ever repay you?" he asked her, slightly flushed from receiving another gift. Madame Greta had given them so much that Link couldn't help but feel guilty. She had sewn two matching dark blue cloaks for them and a plain white shirt for Siegfried. She also filled Link's satchel full of extra food.

The morning sun peeked through the blanket of gray clouds and brightened the old woman's face as she shook her head and smiled. "I did not help you to ask you to repay me, my child. It's our duty as fellow human beings to aid one another. How can I turn you young boys away, with the awful condition you were in?" Giving him another serene smile, she said, "Besides, you have done enough for me by helping me with all the chores. And you young boys have made a lonely woman very happy... Are you sure you'll be all right on your journey?"

Siegfried nodded and said, "We're certain we can find our way, Madame Greta."

"Please, there is no need to be formal. Simply call me Greta," she informed with a short laugh.

Link giggled. "Okay, Greta. Thank you, again! We will never forget your generosity and the hospitality you have shown us." He bowed again, making the hood of his new dark blue cloak fall over his head.

The older boy beside him gave her a rare smile. "I thank you very much for having to go through so much trouble to take care of me."

"Now, now. You boys be careful from now on, okay?" Her smile became sad. "I will miss you both." She pulled each of the boys into a hug.

"We will miss you as well," Link told her as he hugged her back. "Maybe someday we'll come back and see you."

Siegfried looked slightly embarrassed from Greta's awkward hug.

"I would love that! Goodbye Link, Mido. Take care."

Link bowed once more before he turned and followed his travelling companion. When they were a good distance away, he burst out laughing.

The knight rolled his eyes at him. "_Mido_... Is that the best you could come up with?" asked the older blond with a disgruntled sigh.

The Hylian gave him a sideways glance and smiled. "Suits you perfectly, _brother_!" he chirped.

The older boy glowered at him. "Don't call me that!"

Link grinned and brought both hands behind his head. "Whatever you say, brother. Whatever you say."

"Must you pester me so?"

"Why of course. I have nothing else to do. How about a song for the long journey?" Link asked while rummaging through his bag. He expected Siegfried to deny his offer but surprisingly the older boy actually said yes.

Beaming, Link brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played a few random notes that quickly melded into a soft, enchanting tune. A sense of wisdom and courage flowed through each compelling note as Link played the Song of Time for the strange new world to hear.

* * *

Both weary boys stopped to look at the scenery before them, amazed at what they saw. The younger was more surprised, more anxious and more excited than the other.

"That's the City of Athens?" Link exclaimed, staring at the vast city below the hillside. Divine monuments were strewn throughout the land. Snow-capped mountains were visible far into the distance while the great open sea lay in the northern port. "It's bigger than any town I've ever been to!"

Siegfried sighed. "That's why it's called a 'city', elf."

"It's _Hylian_! Now say it!" the other boy growled.

"No."

The elf rolled his eyes before looking at the enormous landscape in awe once more. "What's a 'city'?"

"What's a city? You're looking at it right now!" Siegfried shook his head at the boy's ignorance, gesturing at the city below them with a wave of his hand.

"Oh." Link perked his head at that fact before forming a happy smile. "Let's go in and buy supplies! We need weapons and arrows! And food. And a place to spend the night." He ran down the hill, leaving the older boy behind.

Irritated, Siegfried followed albeit at a slower pace. "Put on your hood. We don't want people to suspect you," he told the excited child. "Or get freaked out by those ears of yours..."

"Yeah, yeah," Link muttered as he pulled the dark hood of his cloak over his hat and head.

Once, Siegfried had been through the large, divine city full of buildings and statues of gods and goddesses made of white stone and marble. It was where he had first met the holy warrior chosen by her Gods, Sophitia… The boys slowed to a walk when they reached the city's edge. There were barely any people around as they traveled through the stone covered street. The few people who strolled by the two boys only gave them a small glance before resuming their business.

But as they neared the heart of the city, more people were moving about and it became a livelier place. The elf beside Siegfried stopped when they turned around the corner. Frozen in astonishment, Link stared at the crowd before him. People filled the bustling street as they went on with their daily errands. Merchant stands and countless shops lined along both sides of the road, selling various items such as fresh exotic fruits to rare jewellery made all the way from Asia, carried by caravans that had traversed those ancient lands. There was rarely any room to move as the two navigated through the noisy and lively streets.

Slightly annoyed by the chaos, Siegfried grabbed Link by the shoulder and led him to another busy street. "Follow me. I know where we could find some weapons," he stated as he ran through a slightly less crowded road. He rounded groups of people and avoided unwary individuals but eventually he had to nudge his way through. With his smaller body, he got pushed around about a dozen times. Suddenly, he felt something jab painfully into his sore side when he forced his way between two unwary travelers. "Watch it!" he growled.

"Stay out of the way, brat!" one of them snarled at him. Siegfried glared daggers at the red-haired man who continued to walk away. However, his female companion suddenly smacked him over the head.

"Don't be so mean to children!" the woman yelled at the young man. She turned around and faced Siegfried. Dark brown bangs partially covered the hazel eyes of the young woman as she gave the boy a smile. Her long hair was neatly braided and tied behind her back. She wore a red and gold headband around her forehead along with a pair of gold earrings. Draped around her body was a dark, gray cloak that hid her foreign clothing.

Siegfried unknowingly stared at the woman. He recognized her... he was certain he had met her before, many years back. Her name... He couldn't quite remember, but he knew he ran into her in a situation that was more of a fight than a friendly encounter. How did it end? He couldn't recall. He wasn't sure if she really was that same woman from before.

The red-haired man glowered at her with his brown eyes as he rubbed his head, "Ow! Seung Mi-na! That hurt!"

_Seung Mi-na..._ It had a familiar ring to it…

She fumed at her companion. "Be quiet, Yun-seong!" She then turned to the blond boy. "Sorry about my idiot friend. Are you okay?" she said sweetly. Her tone of voice made Siegfried cringe.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he clutched his tender side under his cloak. He suddenly remembered that he was missing someone. _Where'd that little elf go?_

While he searched the crowd for the missing boy, Seung Mi-na ordered the young man, Yun-seong, to apologize. As the man reluctantly did so, a small hooded boy had pushed his way between the two travelers and ended up tripping over.

Siegfried cursed silently when the boy's hood flew off as he fell, revealing the green hat and long, elfish ears. Quickly, the knight pulled the boy up and dragged him as he ran away from the Korean pair.

"Wait! Come back!" The woman called after them but he paid no heed to her as he ran through the crowded street.

"H-hey! Slow down!" the elf protested.

"Be quiet! Put your hood back on!" Siegfried hissed. He turned sharply into a narrow alley and stopped before glancing back. People continued to move about, not paying attention to anything that did not concern them. Seung Mi-na and her companion were nowhere in sight. Relieved, he turned and slightly glared at Link. "Be more careful next time!"

The younger boy stuck out his tongue at him. "It's not that easy when I have to crawl between people's legs to keep up with you!" Link muttered.

Ignoring the irritating child, Siegfried let out a deep breath before returning to the crowded streets. He had spotted a sign for a blacksmith shop somewhere down the road before he turned into the alley. Maybe that was where they could buy some weapons and get out of the streets.

He pushed, shoved and forced his way through the crowds, ignoring the sharp pain building up in his chest. Link was closely following behind, tightly holding his hood over his head.

The crowds had thinned just enough so he could freely walk as he continued down the street. Once the sound of a pounding hammer against metal rang through the air, Siegfried slowed to a stop to catch his breath. But breathing proved to be difficult for the young warrior as pain flowed through his sides with each breath.

"You all right?" Link asked with a hint of concern.

The older boy replied sharply, "I'm fine!" Without hearing another word, he stepped into the blacksmith shop. The smell of burning coal and hot metal wafted through the open air of the shop. Sparks flew with each pound of a large hammer as an average, muscular man with light blond hair tempered a burning sword. A few Athenian warriors scrounged the district, examining finely made weapons out of copper, silver and steel. Swords, shields, knives, spears, and axes, of many different shapes and sizes, were either displayed on the walls or carefully placed against them. They were all very well made with each piece sharing a similar unique design. One particular thing caught Siegfried's attention and it seemed like Link noticed it too.

"Hey! That shield looks just like the ones those two sisters have," said the elf as he pointed.

Siegfried nodded and approached the blue and gold shield. It was a little different in shape in comparison to the one he had seen on the younger sister, but it bore the same gold symbol. Staring back at him on the smooth, shiny surface was the face of a young boy. Long bangs of blond hair hid a gruesome scar that ran down the child's right eye and cheek.

The scar... It never disappeared when he changed into a child. Memories of pain, anguish, and remorse flooded through him as he ran a finger up the hideous slash. A gentle nudge on his side brought him out of thought. Link cocked his head towards the two men that were speaking with the blacksmith. "Listen to them, Siegfried."

A blond, muscular brute was doing all the talking; "... never seen it? Many say they saw a brilliant light fall upon the shrine and when they entered it, they found the sword embedded deep into the stone before Hephaestus. It's a magnificent blade! Only a God could craft such a holy sword for it glows with a mystical light! Truly, it is a gift of the Gods!"

The blacksmith chuckled a bit. "From the Gods, you say? Well, I will have to see it myself one day once I find the time."

The second man with darker hair and a slimmer build than the brute said, "Rumor has it that whoever pulls the great sword out will hold the power of the Gods in their hands! Many warriors have tried their luck but all have failed. Even Klevon and I tried and the sword didn't even budge!"

"They must be talking about the Master Sword," Link whispered beside him. The boy seemed anxious as he kept his attention on the three men.

"Probably. Come on," the older boy muttered. "Let's buy our things and leave." Siegfried walked over to a display of swords leaning against the wall.

Link came up beside him. "Do you know where the shrine is?" he asked as he grabbed a short sword, the same length as a long knife, off the wall and examined it.

"No," Siegfried answered monotonously. He reached for a blade that was slightly shorter than the lizard's sword he had used. He preferred a much bigger sword; one that was bigger than his current state but they probably couldn't afford one with the little gold they had.

The sword he held was broad at the golden base and it narrowed to a diamond point. The edges were sharp and clean while the hilt was a light silver colour and it was long enough for two hands. After a few practice swings, he judged it to be fairly light and well-balanced.

Link showed him his weapon, (which to Siegfried looked more like a knife than an actual sword), and grinned. "I like this one. It's light enough for me to use."

"Hello there, boys. How may I help you?" asked the blacksmith when he noticed the two boys after his two previous customers left. A layer of sweat covered the man and black smudges covered his front apron and face. He gave them a friendly smile as he approached the pair.

Siegfried showed the man their swords. "We are interested in purchasing these weapons," he told the blacksmith in the kindest tone he could muster without cringing. Oh, how he _hated _his youthful voice.

The man frowned. "You boys shouldn't be playing with those!" said the man as he took their weapons away.

"What? But... We have gold," informed Link as he showed him a few coins. "Please let us buy –"

The man shook his head and gave them a stern expression. "Sorry, but it's against my ethics to sell dangerous weapons to children. Now please, go home."

"Dangerous?" Link raised an eyebrow, "Mister, we're _very_ skilled warriors."

The man crossed his arms as his green eyes studied them with slight amusement. "Warriors?" He laughed. "Wait until you're a little older and then tell me that. You two kids should go home now before your parents worry."

"But –"

"Go on home, boys. I will not sell any of my weapons to you." With that, the blacksmith returned to his labour and both Link and Siegfried left, armless.

Siegfried growled in frustration. "How infuriating," he grumbled, walking through the crowded streets. "Treating us like children."

"Well..." Link began, strolling beside him, "Don't forget that we _are _children."

Siegfried snorted at the boy's factual truth. For the rest of the day, they wandered the market streets and managed to purchase their necessary needs. They even managed to buy a dozen arrows for Link without any trouble at all. As luck would have it, they also discovered the location of Hephaestus' shrine; high atop a mountain, west of the city. It would be a two-day journey if they travelled on foot.

"It'd be great if we could find a horse," said Link as he lay on his back on the shabby mattress of their rented room.

It was the cheapest room they could afford in the cheapest inn they could find in the poverty stricken side of the city. The room didn't deserve to be called a 'room' at all; more like a rotten rat-hole. The wooden walls of the tiny compartment were stained and falling apart from years of rain and mold. There was only one small bed big enough for one adult and it reeked of alcohol and sweat. There was no window; the only source of light came from a small flame from the remains of an old candle in a metal dish that sat on the tiny, round, spider-webbed table. Link's large shield leaned against the bedside while his satchel lay on the table beside the small candle. Shattered and broken pieces of what used to be a chair was scattered all over the dirt-covered floor. The horrible conditions made sleeping outside in the wilderness much more preferable.

Siegfried sighed as he continued to stand in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything. "If we could ever _afford_ to buy one, then yeah, it'd be great all right," he grumbled. He hated the place. It stank, it was rotten, it was infested with rats and bugs and to be short, it was downright disgusting!

There was a loud bang against one side of the wall as some sort of drunken ruckus erupted in the room next door. Screaming, yelling, and the sounds of a fistfight were all Siegfried could hear.

"The perfect place fit for a king," he muttered sarcastically. Getting any sleep in the stinking rat-hole was going to be a miracle.

Link sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think the innkeeper is coming..." he whispered in a monotone. As if on cue, thunderous footsteps stomped up the creaky stairs to the second floor and a loud bang of a door being kicked open sounded in the room next door.

The innkeeper was a bald, dark bearded man that stood three times as high as Siegfried and four times as wide with thick hairy arms that were the same size as Astaroth's. But unlike the abomination, the innkeeper had a soft side; he gave the boys whatever they asked. He even offered to give them a free stay but Link decided it was best not to be in his debt. The innkeeper's voice was so loud that Siegfried could clearly hear all the profanity and threats the man yelled at the people next door. There was some slurred response from one of the occupants before a loud smack then a thump of a body hitting the floor could be heard. Then another thump as a second body fell on the floor. "Dirty scoundrels," the innkeeper growled before slamming the door shut. Footsteps thundered towards the boy's room and in came the bearded man. "Sorry 'bout that, boys! I hope that didn't disturb ya," he said in a much friendlier tone than before.

Link sprang up in a sitting position with his hood over his head. He giggled. "That's okay, mister! We weren't sleeping or anything," he said in his childish tone. Hearing Link speak in such a way annoyed Siegfried to the point that he wanted to strangle the elf.

The innkeeper simply adored the little brat's childish charm. The huge man blushed vigorously while scratching the back of his bald head with a wide grin. "Oh, that's good. Is there anything I could get ya boys? Anything at all?" the man offered.

Siegfried shook his head. "No, sir," he said with a forced smile. "We're okay. Thank you."

The big man nodded. "Don't worry about any more intrusions from me, boys! I'll keep everything under control! Sleep tight!" he said in his booming voice as he slammed their lock-less door shut, making the candle dish jitter on the table and the faint light flicker about.

Link flopped back onto the bed. "You going to sleep? Or are you going to stand there all night?" he asked with a yawn.

Siegfried grunted in annoyance. "I'd rather not touch that filthy bed."

The elf in green gave him a wry grin and rose from the bed. "Silly, silly brother –"

"Do not call me that!"

"You should take your medicine now!" Link exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his bag.

"What medicine? I'm perfectly fine!"

The elf didn't seem to bother to listen to Siegfried's words as the younger blond grabbed a dark bundle of cloth and a bottle of water. The red potion Link forced the knight to drink while he was still recovering was all gone; two bottles worth. There were two other potions in Link's possession, one that was oddly blue and another that was a foul green. The two empty bottles were used for storing drinking water.

The pesky little boy gave Siegfried another wry grin. "Don't try to hide it; you're not fully healed. So..." Link unfolded the cloth, revealing a bundle of assorted herbs and plants the boy had bought earlier in the day. He sniffed a small, dark green leaf. "I can make tea with these ones. The old woman at the shop said they have great healing properties," he explained.

The long-haired boy glared at him. "I'm fine!" he stated again in a fervent manner. "I don't need any more foul-tasting medicine! Now stop– Ow!" He recoiled in pain when the elf poked him in the ribs. He had to refrain himself from smacking the boy down for doing that.

"Sorry!" Link apologized innocently. "I was checking... something." He nervously laughed under Siegfried's furious gaze and backed towards the door. "I'll get some hot water!" said the damn brat as he put on his hood and slipped out.

When the door closed with a click, Siegfried clutched at his side left. Ever since the rough confrontation with the Korean pair, he tried his best to hide the growing pain from the elf. But the persistent brat easily saw through his disguise. _How irritating_! It wasn't long when he heard thunderous footsteps storming up the stairs accompanied by a voice of protest.

"Wait, mister! You don't have to –"

"Why didn't ya tell me?" The door flew open and the concerned innkeeper and stammering elf appeared. "You were hurt laddie?" cried the bearded man in a booming voice. He rushed over and easily lifted a startled Siegfried into his arms and cradled the boy like a baby!

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Siegfried demanded the giant as he tried to squirm away from the man's grasp.

The man tightened his hold and stomped out of the room. "Come, laddie! I know how to treat wounds!" hollered the innkeeper as he stormed down the stairs. Each step sent agonizing pain through Siegfried's body.

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!" shouted the knight as he continued to struggle against the stronger giant.

"Mister! Be more gentle!" Link cried loudly at the top of the stairs at the ruthless brute.

The man nodded. "Right! More gentler!" he said as he slightly loosened his grip. They reached the bottom floor and the innkeeper ran past his desk. He kicked open a door and stomped through. The room was very much like their room, except larger and with the addition of two windows, a filthy rug, a drawer, and a larger bed. Candles were the only source of light in the dark room.

The man _dropped_ Siegfried onto the bed, making the boy yelp in pain. He then rushed over to the drawer and ruffled through his things, looking for something. Link had just entered the room and he helped Siegfried painfully rise into a sitting position. The older blond groaned, glaring hateful daggers at the younger boy.

"Sorry!" the elf apologized for the second time. "I told him that you were injured and... Well, he wanted to help." He grinned nervously.

"_Help_?" Siegfried hissed quietly through clenched teeth. "He's handling me like a rag doll!"

Link waved a hand through the air. "Aww, come on. He's such a nice guy!" he said. "Be nice to him."

Siegfried was about to protest but the man interrupted with a loud whoop. "Ah ha! I 'ave found them at last!" He walked up to the bed, carrying bottles of ointments and rolls of bandages. "So, where are ya hurt, laddie?"

"Nowhere!" Siegfried gruffly answered.

Link faked a cough. "Ribs."

Siegfried shot a glare at him. "The ribs, laddie? I know just the thing!" He placed numerous bottles of ointments on the bedside table and unbounded the bandage roll. Siegfried groaned inwardly with dread while Link giggled with laughter.

Morning came rolling over the hill in a beam of early sunshine. The innkeeper wept a woeful goodbye as the boys thanked him and left after a small breakfast. Siegfried was relieved to get away from that big brute. Sure, he was awfully friendly to them but spending the night in the man's care was pure torture to Siegfried. Absolute _torture_...

And Link repaid the brute's 'kindness' with jewel-like _rupees_. Red and blue ones. They were pretty little stones. "Feeling better?" Link asked him after they began their trek through the already crowded streets.

"Oh, yeah. I feel better," the older boy retorted in a bitter, sarcastic tone. He had endured the innkeeper's nightmarish and clumsy care and surprisingly, he could no longer feel the prickling sensations coming from his mending bones. "Yeah, I feel better," he said again, a little more assured.

Their journey to Hephaestus's shrine began when they traveled through the large city in half a day, following a westward road. The snow-capped mountain in the distance brought a sense of divinity over its beauty while the forest along the path forebode of danger. Siegfried had grown apprehensive throughout the afternoon. _Something_ was watching him... he could feel its gaze upon him. However, he was unable to discern what it could possibly be so he remained silent about it.

By evening, the boys entered the woods for cover and slept at nightfall. A shrill caw of a crow had woken Siegfried from his dreamless sleep. Thanks to one of Link's mysterious songs, a song that healed the woes and sorrows of whoever heard it (or so Siegfried was told), the older boy was able to sleep without fear over the past week.

He glanced over at the elf, surprised that the boy was still asleep near the dying embers of their fire. The elf's hearing was more acute than Siegfried's and yet the younger blond did not hear a sound? It was rather strange.

The sound of feathered-wings flapping in the darkness above the older boy made him tense in alarm. He looked up at the tree he was leaning against and saw nothing but shadow. A feeling of dread suddenly dawned over him as he narrowed his gaze at the shadowed branches of the tree. Why was there a crow present in the forest in the middle of the night? Something was amiss…

The bird cried out once more. Siegfried spotted dark feathers gleaming in the dim light as the crow flew out of the shadows and deeper into the forest. It cawed again within the darkness as if wanting him to follow. He hesitated and furrowed his brow in thought. Clearly he had lost his mind if he assumed the mangy old bird was calling for him. But then the crow cawed once more, shrill and loud. Somehow, Link remained undisturbed.

Annoyed, Siegfried reluctantly got up and warily entered the shadows in the direction of the noisy animal. Once he approached the feathered creature, the bird took off and flew farther into the forest. Blinded by the night, he could not see where the crow had flown. "Stupid bird," he muttered. He regretted his decision to get up. What was he doing chasing a lousy pest in the dark? Just as he turned around to head back, the crow released another fervent cry, seemingly angry at his decision. Sighing, he went back to following the shrieking animal without much thought to where exactly the foul creature was leading him to.

He did not take heed to how far he tailed the bird in the darkness because the apprehension he had felt prior to entering the forest had suddenly returned. The sensation of being watched… was it because of the damn crow? He slowed in his steps, feeling uptight and anxious at the growing chill surrounding him. The farther he went, the stronger the unease haunting the forest became. It was deathly silent all around him with the exception of the crow. Not another single living creature stirred, heightening his worries.

After the tenth flight, the bird entered a small moonlit clearing and finally stopped on a single bare, dead tree in the centre. The full moon, partially hidden behind a cover of clouds, gave an eerie silver glow over the dark bird before him. Once Siegfried entered the clearing, the bird turned its head to the side and stared at him with one of its glowing crimson eyes.

The boy froze, gaping in horror and disbelief at the creature before him. The crow cawed in a mocking way and reached within a hollow hole of the dead trunk with its beak. Siegfried wanted to run; to get away from the vile bird but he could not move his limbs. An unforeseen force held him there, making him fearfully stare at the glowing red object clutched in the bird's bill. The crow spread its wings under the dawning moonlight like a rising demon before flying to the ground in front of him.

The crow glanced up at him with its piercing red eyes before setting the glowing object before his feet. It took into the air and rested on the tree once more, watching him carefully. Unnerving chills ran up Siegfried's spine as he eyed the small metal fragment lying on the ground. It was a shard of _Soul Edge_…

With his body wracked with fear, all he could do was stare at the pulsing red fragment. He loathed its presence. He despised its existence. And yet... He found it comforting and soothing with its vibrant glow. Slowly, without realizing it, he reached down and grasped the ice-cold piece of metal in his hand, watching it pulse like a rapidly beating heart in his bare palm. A bitter cold enveloped him as he closed his fingers around the sharp edges of the shard. He sensed power within the cursed thing... power that could make his pathetic body strong.

The desire for strength overwhelmed him; its lustful temptations consumed him. He did not flinch nor did he cry out when the jagged metal sunk into the palm of his tightened fist, drawing out his warm blood. The wound burned like fire while a stifling cold entered his body. The pain was ignored for the strong scent of his own blood aroused his senses. Feeling the evil seep through his blood and into his body... and into his soul, a twisted and vicious smile formed on his face under the pale white moonlight.


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

Link snapped awake when he felt a powerful evil aura surge from deep within the foreboding woods. Ever since they entered the forest for cover, Link had been feeling nothing but dread in the pit of his stomach. Something seemed amiss… It felt colder in the woods than expected and this was something Link should have taken note of. The dying embers of the campfire gave little light but it was enough for him to see that Siegfried was missing, further worsening Link's sense of dread.

Flustered, the young warrior reached for his bow and quiver and cautiously climbed to his feet. A chilling, unnerving breeze coming from within the shadows ruffled his hair, sending shivers up his spine. He called out for the missing boy a few times and when he heard no response, he decided to leave the safety of the camp and ventured into the shrouding darkness with cautious steps. He did not bring all of his belongings for there might be a possibility that he would need to escape quickly…

Fully alert, the Hylian carefully maneuvered through the quiet forest. The rapid beat of his anxious heart and the light rustle of leaves were the only sounds he could distinguish. His eyes scanned the shadows for Siegfried, hoping to find the other boy far from the source of evil. However, Link was doubtful for he knew, deep within his heart, that something terrible had happened… Siegfried's disappearance in the dreadful forest was not a coincidence.

With grim thoughts clouding his mind, he quickened his pace to find his companion. When he finally reached a moonlit clearing, he stood frozen, aghast at the sight before him; perched atop a bare, dead tree in the centre was a large black bird with eyes that glowed a malevolent red. Its fierce gaze shattered the Hylian's confidence and filled him with chilling fear. Mouth dry, Link managed to break free from the bird's stare to look at the individual beneath the tree. Standing with his back turned towards Link, was Siegfried. The older boy stood in the midst of the tree's shadow while a cold wind played with his long strands of hair and dark cloak.

Link licked his lips and swallowed before he choked out; "Siegfried?" Drawing a deep, unsteady breath, the young swordsman took a cautious step forward with his bow and arrow held low in front of him. No answer came from the other boy. "Are you okay?" He furrowed his brow as he took another wary step. The evil aura... it was coming from Siegfried! More powerful than a single fragment of the cursed sword yet much weaker than the actual blade…

The black bird continued to silently watch him with the full moon casting a luminous glow over the creature's gleaming feathers. Link faltered slightly and quickly averted his eyes back to the one in the centre. "Siegfried?"

"_You_…" the other boy replied, his voice deep with a growl. Siegfried abruptly turned around and glared at Link, making the younger boy flinch back in shock. Steely _crimson_ eyes burning with hatred bored into the petrified Hylian. Siegfried sneered and took a step into the light. The pale moon illuminated his whole body, casting eerie shadows over his face.

The one thing Link noticed immediately was the glowing red object tightly clenched in Siegfried's right bloody fist. It was a shard of Soul Edge! The edges had cut deep into the palm of the older boy's hand and blood trickled down in a steady flow, staining the long grass a dark scarlet.

Link stared with wide eyes at the bloody fragment. _Where did it come from? _Gritting his teeth, he glanced up at the demonic bird. Blue eyes narrowed as realization dawned upon him. The cursed shard… it must have been the evil bird that brought it before Siegfried.

Wicked laughter escaped the older boy's lips when he saw the fear on Link's features. His sneer widened, baring his _inhuman fangs_. Could it be the moonlight playing tricks on Link's eyes? Or was the evil fragment _transforming_ his companion into... a monster?

"Siegfried..." Link whispered, giving the other a hardened look. "You're stronger than this. I know you can hear me... You're not going to let that shard control your body are you?"

"Control me? What nonsense!" spat the red-eyed boy, venom evident in his tone of voice. "Don't you see, _you_ _wretched creature_, this is who I truly am. Stronger and superior to the likes of you..."

Link shook his head. "No, Siegfried! You aren't like this! The evil of Soul Edge is controlling you!" he tried to explain. Anger crossed his face as he looked at the despicable shard. "Drop it! Now! Don't let the darkness consume you, Siegfried!"

"Shut up, you damn elf!" snarled the knight. "You know _nothing_ about me."

"I don't need to know anything," the younger warrior countered, steeling against the intense hatred directed at his being. "I already know who you are. You are Siegfried… not some sort of puppet controlled by Soul Edge's will!"

"Despicable pest! You are but an ignorant brat!" Siegfried raised his armoured hand before him. The metal glistened under the moon while each pointed, claw-like finger flexed into a killing form. The knight's features darkened, glowing red eyes gleamed with malicious intent while his lips curled to form a dangerous smile. "You've been nothing but a burden, wretch! Go away and die... A freak such as you does not belong in this world..."

Link shook his head at what he was hearing. "No... You... Please, listen to me –"

"I want you to _die_!" Unexpectedly fast, Siegfried was before Link within an instant, metal claws swiping at the Hylian's face. Reacting quickly, the boy in green leapt back with a silent curse, barely avoiding the attack. Crimson eyes flashed before him as Siegfried quickly followed with another vicious swipe. Holding his breath, Link rolled to the side, hopped onto his feet and twirled around to face the possessed boy.

"Siegfried! Stop!" he yelled, desperately hoping the other would break free from the shard's influence.

His words were ignored however, for the long-haired boy continued to advance on the Hylian with a murderous sneer. To free the other, Link had to take the cursed fragment away from Siegfried and quickly! Such a task was not easy. The enraged knight followed every movement Link made, nearly striking the Hylian by mere millimetres with his iron talons. A sudden swift and powerful backhanded blow from Siegfried's unarmed hand sent Link flying into the ground.

The small boy landed hard on his shoulder but quickly rolled to his feet just in time to avoid being impaled by deadly claws. Link then back-flipped away from the older blond all the while pulling back on his current arrow. Golden light surrounded the tip as he aimed at the ground before the other's feet. Fangs bared, Siegfried deeply growled as he turned in the Hylian's direction, red eyes glowering furiously at the other. The knight managed to take one step forward when Link released the arrow. A blinding yellow light exploded in front of the older boy, making him roar in surprise and pain. Link immediately dropped his bow and tackled Siegfried onto the ground. He held down and forcefully pried open the older boy's right hand to retrieve the bloody shard that had cut deep into the flesh. Warm blood covered Link's fingers as he pulled the small piece of metal out of Siegfried's palm.

"_Get off_!" the other bellowed from under him. Before Link could get away, he felt a sharp pain as Siegfried sunk his iron talons deep into his upper right shoulder and slashed down his back. Link cried out, rolled off and jumped a few feet away while clutching the icy, pulsing shard in his own palm.

A shrill angry cry sounded above him as the black bird took into the night air and disappeared beyond the dark trees. After watching the bird fly off, his eyes lowered to the unmoving boy lying on the ground. Something warm trickled down the Hylian's stinging back but he ignored it. A strong bitter cold surrounded him, making him uncontrollably shiver. The forest was silent with the exception of his heavy breathing. The metallic smell of blood lingered in the dying wind. It was nauseating but _tasteful_ at the same time. The smell… it was _his _blood! Blue eyes glared vehemently at the one that wounded him. He let out a deep growl from the back of his throat as he held the evil shard tighter in his hand, feeling the sharp edges against his wet skin.

Siegfried was an idiot... a _weakling... _a damn weak-minded fool who was unable to withstand a measly little shard. Link wanted to punish the pathetic fool. Why did he bother to watch over the arrogant jerk? It would be better if he–

Gasping, the Hylian abruptly shook his head and threw the shard into the surrounding trees, far from Siegfried and himself. Link's whole body shook not only from the icy chill in the air but from the horrible thought that passed through his mind. The cursed fragment was trying to control him!

He tensed when Siegfried stirred on the ground. The older boy groaned and slowly got up into a sitting position. Head hung low, his body visibly trembled with his back towards the younger blond. The powerful evil that once shrouded the knight had diminished. Only the faint aura of the distant shard was all Link could sense. "Hey," Link quietly called out, staying cautious of the other.

When Siegfried looked over his shoulder at Link, the Hylian eased up. Emerald eyes full of remorse stared back at the other. Siegfried was horrified at himself and it was clear on his awfully pale face. "Link, I'm so sorry… I didn't… I couldn't…" he started to say, his voice wavering with regret. He bowed his shaking head as he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Seeing the knight back to normal, Link gave the other a relieved smile. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't your fault," he assured, narrowing his eyes at the night sky where the demonic bird was last seen. "That shard controlled you," he continued, cutting in front of Siegfried's response, "I nearly lost myself when I held the evil thing…"

"Where… Where is it now?" inquired the knight, clenching his bleeding hand.

"I threw it somewhere over there." Link pointed into the trees. Wincing at the pain in his back, he made his way over to his fallen bow before moving towards the grieving knight. Kneeling down, Link then took off his torn, bloody cloak and shredded it into strips. "Give me your hand," he ordered.

Without a word of protest, Siegfried stuck out his shaking right hand. Link grasped and steadied the older boy's hand and gently bound several dry pieces of cloth around the wound. As the Hylian worked, Siegfried murmured, "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to say those things..."

"I told you, it's all right," Link quickly replied, giving the other an assuring smile as he carefully tied a knot on Siegfried's makeshift bandages. "It was that bird… Do you know what it was?"

He noticed Siegfried tense up momentarily before the older blond slowly shook his head. "I… I shouldn't have followed it," said the knight, sounding highly distraught.

"It led you here?"

The other grimly nodded before climbing to his feet. "Damn crow was awfully loud. I'm surprised you did not hear it."

The Hylian cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe only you can hear it since…" He trailed off and started to frown at his own words.

Siegfried abruptly looked away. "Because I am…" he started to say in a hushed tone.

Link cut him off. "The fragment, I think we should take it with us. It's dangerous to leave it here. We can destroy it once we find my Master Sword. _If_ it really is in the shrine…" He muttered the last part under his breath. He stood up and instantly felt light-headed. Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, he tried to steady himself. "I'll… go get it." His words were slurred. Dizziness struck him. He couldn't shake his weariness away and his vision grew cloudy.

"Hey! Are you all right? Answer me, elf!"

"I told you it's..." After taking one step forward, his head started to spin and he felt himself fall into complete darkness.

* * *

_Why?_

Many times he had asked that question. _Many_ times. And always he would be told the same answer, no matter who he asked.

_Because it is your destiny._

His destiny? To be a hero, a saviour, a protector of the land? He never really understood it; why he was the so-called Chosen One. He never asked for it. He never wished for it. And yet, it was his fate, chosen by the Goddesses. His destiny; his fate; did such things exist? A destiny for him where he was a warrior, a fighter, a _legend_...

"You're a legend, Link, in this land of Hyrule."

"Is that all I am? Just a legend?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Of course not. You are more than that."

"And what would that be, Your Highness?" He raised a curious brow.

"You are Link_. _You are who you are_. _And that means you are a hero_. _A childish one at that," she said with a laugh. "How in the name of Nayru do you manage to survive countless battles with that carefree attitude of yours?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Quite simple; with wits, courage and no internal doubts of how bad the situation can be, I manage just fine!" A big grin spread across his face as she gave him a sullen stare.

"Link, Link, Link..." she said with a sigh.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?"

She gave him a gentle hug and placed a beautiful blue ocarina in his hand. "Just... be careful, okay? May the Goddesses protect you."

* * *

The loud chirps of singing birds drew him out of his hazy dream. He felt movement. Situated on someone's back, he was being carried by that person. He opened his tired eyes and smiled slightly. Familiar blond strands of hair brushed softly against his face, making him slightly furrow his brow at the ticklish touch. "What are you doing?" he suddenly asked his carrier.

There was a startled yelp as Siegfried missed a step and fell face first onto the ground with Link lying on top of him. They both groaned in pain. "Glad you're awake," Siegfried growled sarcastically from under him. "Now get off! _Off_!"

Link tried to move with much effort but found his body weak and exhausted. "I can't... Too tired," he told the other.

There was a deep sigh. "Then roll off!"

"Too tired to do that too..."

Siegfried began to fidget under him. "I can't breathe! Get off!"

"I'm not _that _heavy..."

"With all that stuff you carry, _yes_ you are!" Siegfried drew in a few quick breaths. "Now, off! Or I'll _force_ you off!"

"Fine, fine." Link slowly brought his leg up and with all the energy he could gather, he heaved himself sideways to roll onto his shielded back and onto the ground. His shoulder and back throbbed with a dull pain as he lay motionless, watching the birds above him flutter from branch to branch in a calming daze.

Farore, he was awfully tired… What exactly happened?

Siegfried appeared in his sight, slightly scowling at him. "How are you feeling?" the older boy asked as he sat beside the Hylian.

Link moaned and tried to get up but found he could hardly lift his arms. "Not too good, I guess... What happened?"

The older blond softened his expression. "You fainted from blood loss last night," he explained, looking off to the side. He brushed his bandaged hand through his long hair and sighed. "I prepared some of the medicine you bought and used them on your wounds."

"The blue potion too?"

"No, I left them. I don't know anything about your odd-coloured _potions_." He spat out the last word in a derisive manner having 'suffered' through two bottles worth of red potions. The mere thought or mention of Link's medicine always brought a look of disgust on the other's face.

Glancing down at the Hylian, Siegfried's scowl quickly faded into a downcast stare. "Last night… did you speak the truth?"

Blue eyes blinked quizzically at the older blond. "About not blaming you? Yeah... I meant it. I understand that it wasn't your fault, Siegfried."

There was a short pause as Siegfried briefly contemplated. "No… about not wanting to know who I truly am."

"Oh, that? Of course!" Link let out a tired laugh and gestured to himself with a pitiful wave of his hand. "_This_ is who you truly are. You bandaged my wounds and even carried me around! That shows you care for me, brother!"

"Do not call me that!" Siegfried snapped in an irritated tone, bringing an amusing smile on the other's face. The knight breathed a deep sigh soon after, crestfallen once more. "I was the one who injured you…"

"You were only being controlled. Oh! That reminds me," the younger boy looked up at the other with a serious expression, "The shard, what became of it? Did you leave it?" The forest felt calm, lacking the cold presence from last night.

"It disappeared," was Siegfried's grim response. Carefully, he helped Link sit up. The gauntlet he wore no longer looked so intimidating in the daylight. Blood still stained it but Link ignored that.

The younger boy winced from the pain of his wounds before looking perturbed. "It's gone? Did the bird take it?"

Siegfried shrugged. "I don't know. As long as it is far away from me, I don't care." He got up and rotated his shoulders, grimacing at the soreness of his body. Link's rough tackle the night prior may have aggravated the taller boy's old wounds. Siegfried wasn't showing too much pain however, so Link was quite relieved.

"Where's your cloak?" the younger swordsman asked, noticing the missing article of clothing on the other.

The knight nodded at him and Link glanced down at himself. Siegfried's cloak was draped around his shoulders while the remains of his own were bounded tightly around his wounded back.

"Come on," Siegfried grumbled. "If we keep moving we might make it to the shrine by nightfall."

Link feebly searched through his satchel and dug out the blue potion. Siegfried instantly scrunched his face when he saw it. "Could you..." the Hylian tried to uncork the bottle but failed miserably, "Open this?"

Siegfried complied and handed it back to Link. "You should eat something too," the knight added. "It is a few hours past noon."

"Not really hungry," Link replied. He raised the bottle of blue potion to his lips and cautiously poured it into his mouth with his eyes tightly shut. The acrid, bittersweet taste of the thick liquid made him cringe horrendously. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from spewing the liquid back out before forcefully swallowing it in agony.

He stuck out his tongue and noisily gagged as he shuddered from the foul taste. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at him. "It's that bad, huh?"

Link nodded as he closed the bottle. "You'll definitely love the red potion after tasting this!" It took quite a while for the awful aftertaste to fade. "By the way, how are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood too."

"I'm _fine_," was the knight's familiar retort. "Now, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" He muttered the last part in a regrettable tone.

"Just give me a moment." The throbbing pain had slowly subsided and he felt some of his energy replenish. His mind was awake but his body still felt rather fatigued. He slowly got up, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Siegfried looked him over carefully. "Give me your shield," he suddenly commanded, surprising the younger boy.

"Huh? Why?" Link asked him as he hesitated in unbuckling the straps.

"Because," Siegfried grabbed the heavy shield and strapped it onto his own back, "It's too heavy for you. Now, let's go."

"But –"

Siegfried turned and walked away without hearing another word. Link sullenly glared and followed right behind him. A grin twitched onto the Hylian's lips as he watched the back of his traveling companion. Although Siegfried often acted annoyed and rather spiteful towards Link, the knight really had a caring side that he kept trying to hide. Quietly, Link pondered if Siegfried would ever consider him as a friend.

* * *

As the evening sun slowly descended over the horizon, the full moon took its place in the darkening night. Dazzling stars littered the cloudless sky, glimmering and dancing in the heavens. Siegfried laid awake on the open grassy field, staring in silence at the twinkling stars. He never really noticed the beauty night brought after every sunset. With night came the suffocating darkness that blinded him, haunting him within endless shadows and plagued him with nightmares. Sleep was his enemy.

If the elf was awake to play that mysterious song, he would have rested easily. The child's song... It was a strange melody that always calmed Siegfried's anxiety, making him temporarily forget all his pain and suffering. He glanced sideways at the sleeping boy beside him. The child had quickly tired out soon after they resumed walking and Siegfried had to carry him once more over his aching back (after much persuasion). The older warrior was exhausted but he hid his discomfort well. Although Link was annoyingly perceptive and often capable of seeing through Siegfried's guise, the wounded boy was far too weary to have noticed.

Siegfried took a slow, deep breath. His thoughts kept returning to the previous night... Why had he been so _stupid_? Why did he follow the cursed crow? He held up his bandaged hand and slowly clenched it into a fist. The wound still burned, however the pain was much less intense than the moment the pulsing metal shard was embedded deep into his palm. He remembered the fiery pain along with the sudden flow of incredible power radiating throughout his chilled body. Then he remembered the smell of his own blood... the strong, luscious aroma had driven him wild, overwhelming him with the desire to draw Link's blood. No, not just to hurt the boy but to _slaughter_ the damn fool.

Siegfried could clearly recall the elf's horrified expression upon his sight. The pleasure of seeing such a face was never forgotten. Why did the elf confront him so carelessly? Link had his bow out and ready but did not really use it against him. Link could have crippled him; stopped him; _killed_ him, but the young boy did neither. And the result was Siegfried injuring the other.

He dropped his right arm and raised his left, seeing the shimmering metal of his gauntlet under the moonlight. Even though the claw-pointed fingers were stained with dried blood, he had kept the iron gauntlet. It provided him a sense of protection despite the grief it also carried. He curled his fingers, hearing the metal talons lightly clink against the palm. _I almost killed with this hand… _He tried to kill a _child_. Link was hurt because of him. The severity of the boy's wounds was appalling. When Siegfried frantically tended to Link's injury, he could not help but endlessly blame himself. He had been _weak _and he could not resist the temptations evoked by the fragment. His weakness deeply angered him.

"_You were only being controlled,"_ Link had said. The cursed shard… it had distorted his mind and filled him with utmost hate for the elf.

But that was when he held onto the wretched thing. Link had pried it out of his hand and yet Siegfried still relentlessly drove his talons into the other boy. _Why_? The connection he had with the fragment should have been broken. Was it due to the shard's presence still influencing his actions? Or… had it been his own intention that he deeply held within his heart?

"_It wasn't your fault,"_ the elf had assured him. Siegfried however, could not completely believe Link's words.

He had rightfully told the boy... and had shown him who he truly was. He was a monster... After that incident, how could the naïve little brat still trust the former Azure Nightmare? Link did not fear him; he did not hate him or spite him. Why? Having no answer, Siegfried closed his eyes only to snap them open when he saw the darkness it brought. Glaring hatefully at the moon, he decided that rest and sleep were not important. Neither did he want to dwell on his dreaded thoughts any longer. Carefully, he strapped the heavy shield onto Link and lifted him up and onto his back. A weak moan was the only sound the child made.

The path that led to the mountain shrine was deserted unlike during the day where travelers scurried up and down the dusty road. Before nightfall, Siegfried had traversed within the nearby forest to avoid drawing any attention towards him and an injured elf.

With the crickets singing and the occasional hooting owl, it made travelling at night peaceful. It was calm and rather quiet as Siegfried followed the path slowly, trying to maintain a steady pace. But when he reached the base of the rocky mountain by dawn, his steps faltered with weariness and fatigue as the path steepened. A small stream ran down the mountain with its gentle waters. Shrubs and trees grew alongside it, making the mountain seem livelier than a bare rocky slope. He was so occupied with each step he took that he almost missed the sound of pounding hooves coming from behind.

Quickly, he dashed off the mountain trail and hid behind a small shroud of bushes. Two dark horses, with one shadowed rider on each, galloped past. When the horses disappeared behind a rocky cliff, he let out a sigh of relief. There was a soft moan as Link stirred awake. "Siegfried? What are you –"

"We're almost there," Siegfried informed, barely able to form the words through his exhaustion. He was panting heavily and his mouth was awfully dry. Gasping a few deep breaths, he continued walking, following the nearby stream.

The boy on his back shifted. "W-Wait. Stop! You shouldn't overexert yourself, you idiot."

"I'm fine," was the knight's stubborn response.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, giving him a slight start. "Put me down."

Siegfried angrily snorted. "No. We're almost there. You're just going to tire out quickly again."

"You're hardly fairing any better!" The elf practically screamed in the knight's ear, making the older blond cringe at the loud volume. "You haven't had any rest since… since when? Last night before running after that bird? Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"You are. Stop and put me down." There was another squeeze on his shoulder, prompting him to slow in his already dragging steps.

Siegfried eventually stopped after further nagging from the damn elf. "Hmph. Fine," he snarled, instantly dropping his weary arms to let the elf fall on his own feet with a startled yelp.

With the heavy burden gone, the older boy neared the stream. Failing to kneel, he instead slumped onto both of his armoured knees on the muddy ground, feeling suddenly drained of all energy. Perhaps the water would wake him up... He slid off his gauntlet and laid it aside before leaning forward to dip his hands in the icy stream. He splashed his face with the refreshing water to wash away the sweat and grime. He then rubbed his hands beneath the surface, wanting to rid them free of his and the elf's blood. The water painfully stung his wound but it also cooled the burning sensation.

He heard the brat approach him from the side. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard," said Link, sounding annoyingly worried.

Siegfried did not answer. He fervently worked on cleaning off the blood although it was too dark to clearly see. Once he felt satisfied, he cupped his hands to scoop the water into his mouth several times to quench his thirst. After wiping his mouth and face with the sleeve of his shirt, he then glared up at the watching boy beside him. "I can do whatever I wish," he hissed.

Link frowned angrily yet his blue eyes wavered with concern. "You'll just end up getting sick again." His expression became rather smug. "If that happens, then you'll have to drink my blue potion."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "_No_. I will not touch that repulsive blue substance!"

"Then stop being such a stubborn idiot! You're obviously tired so –"

"So what? I will rest when I _want_ to rest, you damn annoying elf." The knight waved him away. "Now stop pestering me!"

In utter frustration, Link kicked a stone into the stream with a noisy huff. "Goddesses! It's _Hylian_!"

"I don't care!" Siegfried snapped irritably. He was highly infuriated with the elf's constant worry. The brat was wasting his effort and both of their time. "You're nothing more but an insolent little _pest_ right now."

"Siegfried –"

"Shut up!" Exasperated, the older boy stood up, perhaps a little too quickly. Everything blurred before his eyes and a sharp pain pierced through his skull. He tried to raise a hand to his head but his entire body suddenly felt weak.

Something grabbed his arm and he lashed out in retaliation, pushing it away. He couldn't seem to catch his breath so the only sound he made was a weak growl when that same thing latched onto him once more as he stumbled backwards. He fell and struck something hard with his back, knocking out whatever air was left in his lungs while something heavy crushed him from above. Breathless, dazed and overwhelmed with fatigue, his thoughts became muddled while a dull pain throbbed within his head. He did not understand anything at the moment and before long, everything went black.

* * *

"Great Goddesses…" Link muttered under his breath. He pursed his lips in disquieted thought as he peered down at the unconscious boy lying beneath him.

When Siegfried dangerously swayed on his own two feet, Link tried to steady him only to be shoved aside by the arrogant blond. Link tried again when the knight started to fall backwards. However, with Siegfried being bigger and heavier, the Hylian ended up falling over as well, resulting in him regrettably landing on top of the other. It was blatantly obvious that Siegfried was overly exhausted. Why was he so _stubborn_ to admit it? What was wrong with getting a little rest?

Link's angry frown faded when he remembered the reason. He wanted to slap himself. Due to his own fatigue, the Hylian had forgotten that the troublesome fool could not sleep on his own. He had left Siegfried to suffer through another night in a row. Guilt-trodden, Link lightly patted the older boy's pale cheek. He couldn't leave the boy lying on the cold, muddy ground, unconscious. Moving Siegfried was out of the question as well since Link felt completely devoid of strength and energy. "Siegfried," he called out. Getting no response, he spoke a little louder. "Siegfried?"

The knight mildly furrowed his brow but still remained unconscious. Link gently shook him by the shoulders. "Hey, wake up!" He continued to pat the other's cheek, using a little more force. Dazed and confused emerald eyes slightly opened and shifted side to side before closing again. "Come on! Wake up!" Link shook him again, a bit more roughly.

Siegfried groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and stared at Link in bewilderment. Once things became clear, he instantly narrowed his gaze at the Hylian. "What the hell are you doing?" he sharply hissed.

Link returned the boy's murderous glare with a relieved smile. "Ah, glad you're all right," he said at first. "I was hoping –"

"Get off me. _Now_!"

The Hylian flinched back and clambered off the fearsome blond in haste. "Sorry," the swordsman in green mumbled shortly after, standing up. "You just passed out, you know?"

Siegfried rolled onto his side to push himself up into a sitting position. He clutched his temple, wincing in pain. "It's your damn fault," he growled.

"What did I do?" Link snapped, furrowing his brow at the return of his frustration. A headache was starting to arise, much to his displeasure.

"You're constant concern for me is very _annoying_, did you know that?"

"There's no reason to be angry about that! I was just worried about you!"

"I don't want to hear it! Just shut up!"

Furious, Link ignored the knight's demand. "If you weren't such an arrogant, long-haired _idiot_ I wouldn't have to be constantly worried about you!" Siegfried bared his teeth, but the smaller boy continued, keeping his blue eyes stern; "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have been willing to help you fall asleep."

Abruptly turning his whole body to face the water, the knight noisily exhaled his breath and said nothing. Arms crossed and staring at the other, Link waited for an answer. The tension between them gradually lessened as they both listened to the calming stream beside them. Seconds became minutes and neither moved nor made a sound. Sighing wearily at Siegfried's reluctant behaviour, the younger boy reached into his satchel to dig out his dark bundle of herbs and blue potion. He forced himself to swallow some of the horrendous blue potion and held back his need to gag at the atrocious taste.

After putting the bottle back, he then unfurled the brown cloth containing his herbs and gasped. There were only a few medicinal plants left. Three sprigs of an antidote and four large tea leaves remained. The sound drew Siegfried's attention. He glanced sideways at the Hylian, an irritated frown still upon his face. "You used most of them?" Link asked him, briefly meeting the eyes of the other before Siegfried briskly turned back to the stream.

"I had to," was the older boy's quiet response. He hung his head low, noticeably staring at his clenched left fist on his lap. "Your wounds… You were…"

"It's okay." Link faintly smiled and nodded in understanding, although the other could not see him. "We can buy more and I can still make some tea for us." He approached Siegfried's side and spoke in a calm but firm tone; "Let's get some rest. Until morning at least. You really need it." Before the other could retort, Link quickly added while rolling of his eyes; "I know, I know. I'm _annoying_. But you're just going to collapse again sooner or later if you keep going like this."

There was a drawn out sigh after a moment's pause. "Fine," Siegfried finally gave in, sounding rather defeated. "Only until morning," he agreed, giving a satisfied Link a pointed look. "I don't want to fight through a crowd of annoying people up at the shrine." Grabbing his gauntlet, the older boy carefully climbed to his feet. He pointed beyond the shrubs and directly at the worn path leading up towards the mountain. "We should find a spot where no one can see us on that trail."

"Over there." Link nodded towards a group of large trees growing beside the stream a fair distance away. The trail curved behind a tall rocky cliff far from that area. The trees would also hide them perfectly from any traveler that decided to take a drink from the stream. Keeping an eye on the older blond, the Hylian followed right behind the stumbling knight. With a hand pressed to his forehead, Siegfried slowly made his way towards the cover. Once they rounded the first couple of trees, Siegfried slumped against the trunk of another.

Link dropped his shield on the ground and rested beside the same tree with his ocarina in hand. The sky had already brightened as morning drew near. Not wanting to waste more time, Link brought the ocarina to his lips and played the enchanting melody that always calmed the other. The soothing tune brought tranquillity to the burning soul, serenity to the raging mind and healing to the sorrowed heart.

With the Song of Healing resounding through the rising dawn, everything, at that moment, felt at peace.

* * *

When the morning sun shone brightly over the horizon, Link decided not to wake Siegfried up. Instead, he chose to let the knight sleep for the rest of the day because the idiot really needed it. After all, the stubborn boy had not slept since the dreadful night two days ago. The potion Link had taken earlier gave him enough energy to stay awake throughout the morning. He had built a small fire pit by digging out a hole in the soft soil. Then using whatever stone and stick he could find, he lined the bottom of the pit and lit the wood with a simple Fire Arrow. To boil water for making tea, he placed his shield, concave-side up, above the burning flame with large rocks situated underneath it. A bottle of water he had recently gathered from the stream was placed on top of the metal shield.

He had been waiting since sunrise for the water to boil and unfortunately it was already mid-morning by the time he noticed tiny bubbles clinging onto the glass walls of the inner bottle. It was taking _forever_. From time to time, Link heard the sounds of pounding hooves, the voices of travelers, and the squeaky wheels of caravans going up and down the bustling trail. He listened carefully to the stories and rumours some of them spoke of; about the 'holy sword' located above the mountain city and about the growing fear in the countryside. Deaths... and the appearance of a strange _monster_…

"... nearly a week ago. The whole village was destroyed! All the villagers were slaughtered by that dark demon!"

"Azure Nightmare, was it?"

"I believe it is what they call that monster. Or what the demon had called itself. I cannot remember which."

"A demon? Are you sure? It could have been a group of bandits."

"Rumours have it that one lucky fellow escaped..."

The voices faded as the speakers got farther away.

_Azure Nightmare? _Link raised his brow as he sat against the trunk of a tree. His itchy back was throbbing slightly with a dull pain. The demon the travelers had mentioned, could it have been…? He glanced down at the sleeping boy lying beside him who had not stirred nor moved ever since falling into a deep slumber. "Was it you?" Link asked in a barely audible whisper. He didn't get an answer of course, only the rhythmic sound of Siegfried's soft breathing. Colour was returning to the young knight's pale cheeks as he slept peacefully in the shade of the tall tree. With the heat of the fire keeping him warm, Link returned Siegfried's cloak, using it as a temporary blanket over the other.

When the water began to boil an hour before noon, Link pushed two of the remaining four dark green leaves into the hot water. He then stuffed his hand into the armoured gauntlet Siegfried had left on the ground. It was large and heavy, making him wonder how the long-haired idiot could always wear such a thing. But nonetheless, he had nothing else to use, so he carefully reached for the rim of the bottle. He had to use his right hand to keep his arm up from the sheer weight of the gauntlet.

Once he touched the glass, he instantly felt the heat burn through the metal. Quickly, he slid the bottle to the edge and lifted it. He almost dropped the hot bottle before he could place it on the ground. He smiled with relief when he only managed to spill a little water. Tea was done! He happily took the iron gauntlet off and placed the cork lightly over the bottle's opening. Using his other empty bottle, he splashed water into the flames and allowed his hot shield to cool.

He breathed a deep sigh as weariness began to take him. He wanted nothing more but to sleep. Resting against the same tree as before, he closed his eyes. _Two kids all alone... How are we going to survive? _A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered answering such a question; _With wits, courage and no internal doubts of how bad the situation can be..._

* * *

"I said _morning_, not _evening_!" Siegfried bellowed at the waking Hylian.

Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He grinned sheepishly when he saw the older boy's grumpy face towering above him. "Hey, it isn't so bad. Not too many people travel at night so it's the perfect time to go to the shrine," he stated, shifting into a better sitting position.

Siegfried was about to say something but he closed his mouth and gave Link a sullen look. "Hmph," he snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "I suppose you are right about that..."

"Of course!" the younger boy chirped, making the older respond with a sideways glare.

Before Link could get up, Siegfried dropped something dark over the Hylian's head. "Put this back on." A little smile adorned Link's lips as he wordlessly draped Siegfried's cloak back over his shoulders.

They ate a small meal, shared the bottle of tea and hydrated themselves with water. Once Link refilled his empty bottles with fresh drinking water, they cautiously climbed onto the deserted trail. The path curved like a slithering snake up the snow-capped mountain. A moonlit city lay in a valley below the rocky path and high above it, Link could see the faint outline of a shrine on the mountain side.

"It's so high..." Link commented, pausing to stare up in awe. "How do we get up there?"

"Follow the path," Siegfried answered roughly as he kept walking. "If we keep following this trail, we'll end up at the entrance of a cavern that leads straight up to the shrine."

"Ah. So you've been up there before?" the younger boy asked as he caught up with the other.

"No. I just _know _where it is."

Link raised an eyebrow. "If you knew, why didn't you say so back in Athens?"

Siegfried shook his head. "I did not know the exact location. I just know bits and pieces of information that I…"

He oddly trailed off. Noticing the knight's distant gaze, Link did not want to bother him further. Instead, the smaller boy looked over at the peaceful city below. After retrieving the Master Sword, (if it really was up in the shrine), they could go into town to buy more medicine. However, with the very little money they had left, Link wasn't sure they could buy much of anything.

As they traveled up the trail, they ran into a few late travelers coming down, forcing the boys to hide behind rocks and boulders that lay along the steepening path. The number of travelers greatly diminished when they finally reached the white-stoned entrance of the cavern. A cool, gentle wind howled out of the torch-lit hole, blowing off the hood Link kept on in case they encountered another person. Large worn stone gray steps curved up on the stairway lit up by small torches hanging on each side of the dank, stone walls. Shadows danced around the boys as the wind blew down the long tunnel, swishing the flames in random directions. They climbed in silence with Siegfried leading. Link was silently hoping they would not run into any more people along the way.

Unfortunately, they did. Link quickly pulled the hood of his borrowed cloak over his head when he heard the sounds of footsteps echoing through the wide stairway. The sound got louder as two strangers appeared into view above them. A young woman with long dark brown hair tied down behind her head and wearing a gold and red headband around her forehead was walking down the stairway. Strapped to her back was a red-shafted glaive with its large curved blade softly reflecting the light of the flickering torches. Right behind her was a pouting young man with short, spiky red hair. Both wore gray-coloured cloaks to ward off the natural cold.

Siegfried suddenly stopped, making Link step right into him. The older blond turned and irritably glowered at the boy behind him before returning his emerald eyes back at the two strangers. The woman stopped when she saw them, making the unwary young man stumble into her.

"Hey, Seung Mi-na!" the man snapped at his companion. "Why'd you –" He stopped when he noticed the two boys. He then pointed a finger at Siegfried, recognition clear on his face. "You! You're that little brat from before!"

"Yun-seong!" His female companion elbowed the young man behind her, managing to hit his stomach. "Is that any way to talk to a kid?" she growled at him.

Link looked at them in confusion. He did not remember meeting them before. The red-haired man was doubled over from the girl's blow but he still managed to glare at her. The woman, Seung Mi-na, Link had learned, waved a little warning finger in the young man's face. Turning back to the two, she grinned at the boys cheerfully. "Looks like we've run into each other again," she said with a small laugh. "What are you and your little friend doing here at this hour?"

Siegfried grunted and crossed his arms. "We're going to pay our tribute to Hephaestus, what else?" he answered in a gruff tone.

Seung Mi-na raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Instead of going at… I don't know… a more sensible time in the day, you two decided to come here and pay tribute when it's almost pitch black?"

Beside her, Yun-seong shook his head at them and rested one hand on his hip. "That's even worse than the lie Seung Mi-na gave me when she handed me a child's sword and told me it was a legendary weapon."

"And you still fell for it," Seung Mi-na pointed out. Glancing at Link and Siegfried, she coughed and asked, "Well, boys, are you really going to the shrine to pay tribute?"

"Yes," Siegfried hesitantly replied. "So… we could..." It was obvious he did not have an adequate answer (or lie) at the moment as he fumbled for words.

"So we could pray for our father!" Link finished for him with a shy grin.

Siegfried almost rolled his eyes but he nodded and said, "Yes… for our father. He is a blacksmith and tomorrow he is, uh... performing a difficult... task with very rare material..."

Link would have laughed at his tale but he smiled and played along. "Indeed," he added, "Father needs all the luck from... uh, Hephos..."

"Hephaestus," Siegfried corrected in a forced brotherly tone.

"Right, brother! Hephaestus!" Link chirped in his childish voice. He could've sworn he saw a twitch in the older blond's eye.

Yun-seong snorted and cocked an eyebrow. "Cut the lies, you little brats– Ow! Mi-na!" he hissed as he rubbed his new bruise on his arm.

"Stop calling them that." The woman scowled at him when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Want another bruise? No? Then stop being stupid. You're acting more like a child than they are!"

The man glowered at her. "How exactly am I being childish? It's a common fact that all kids are little brats – Hey! Hey! I'm only joking!" He waved his hands before him to shield against another possible beating as Seung Mi-na readied a fist. When the woman backed down, he sighed and muttered under his breath, "It's no wonder Hwang didn't want to marry you…"

"What was that?" Mi-na glanced over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed slightly. A dangerous glint sparked in her eyes and the younger man visibly gulped.

"N-Nothing," Yun-seong replied, shifting his gaze off to the side as he scratched the back of his head. He quickly returned his attention back on Siegfried and Link. "You little kids are obviously lying."

Link abruptly shook his head. "We're not lying! It's true!" he said innocently.

"Hmph. Why does it matter if you believe us or not?" Siegfried retorted at the redhead.

Yun-seong narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Like Mi-na said, it seems a little strange for two little br – I mean, boys," he quickly corrected himself to avert the wrath of his fiery companion, "to head up the mountain at this time of day. Are you two planning to steal something?"

Link frowned at the persistent man. Siegfried said sarcastically, "What is there to steal? Holy water?"

Seung Mi-na groaned and shook her head as she gave the redhead a skeptical look. "Seriously? You really believe they will steal from a shrine, Yun-seong?"

The young man snorted. "Kids steal all the time – well, most of the time… depending on…"

Seung Mi-na pulled on his ear. "Like the time you stole White Storm? That was my family heirloom, you meathead."

"But I had a good reason!" Yun-seong shoved her away and rubbed his ear. "I'd like to hear what kind of reasons these kids have."

The Hylian tried to explain, "We're only praying to Hephos–"

"Hephaestus!" the older boy lowly hissed to the side.

"Err, only praying to Hephaestus!"

The redhead crossed his arms, obviously not convinced. "I betcha they're planning to grab that sword."

Mi-na laughed in amusement. "That sword didn't even budge when you pulled on it!" Yun-seong pouted in annoyance at that fact. "What are the chances of these two ever pulling it out? Come on, let's go and leave them alone."

"But Mi-na, I was –"

"Come on, boy. It's late and I'm tired." She waved at him to follow as she started to descend the stairs.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a grown man!"

The woman smirked and rolled her brown eyes. As she continued down the stairs, she gave Link a curious glance. Her gaze lingered on his face, making the boy bashfully smile. It felt like she wanted to see something he was hiding... "Be careful now. It's cold up there. Have a safe journey you two."

Yun-seong huffed as he passed by, glaring evenly at Siegfried in particular. Link watched the pair descend for a short moment, hearing them start to argue in a foreign language.

Siegfried snorted and resumed climbing the worn stairs. "How irritating..." he muttered.

Link laughed and followed right behind him.

* * *

Cold, frigid air welcomed the boys when they reached the shrine. Wintry winds blew lightly over them, catching their breaths in a gentle gust. They quickly cooled down from the tiring climb and both started to shiver from the chilly altitude. A flowing fountain on their left sprayed an icy mist into the air. The water made the stone floor awfully slick with a cover of thin ice. In the front centre edge of the fountain stood a tall marble statue of Hephaestus wielding a sword above his head and a shield by his side. What caught Siegfried's attention most was the white _glowing_ blade embedded into the ground before the great God.

"The Master Sword!" Link squealed at the sight of the radiant weapon. He ran, nearly slipping on the icy floor, to the strange holy sword. Faint, white light illuminated the small area around it and when Link touched the smooth surface of the blade, it shone brighter.

It was the second time Siegfried had seen Link's sword up close. Unlike the fear and rage that burned within him at the initial sight of the elf's weapon, Siegfried was quite amazed at the Master Sword's brilliant shine. A yellow, triangular jewel at the hilt of the blade glinted like the sun while the dark purplish-hued handle glistened from a thin layer of ice. Engraved on the sword was a familiar symbol of three triangles in unity, similar to the markings on the heavy shield Link carried. Obviously, they symbolized something important to the elf. It was truly fortunate that Link's blade ended up at the top of the shrine...

"I wonder how many people tried to pull it out," Link wondered as he examined the sword. He let out an amusing laugh. "I wish I could've watched them try."

"Yeah," Siegfried smirked at the thought. "Watching a bunch of idiots make a fool of themselves. Very amusing," he muttered the last part sarcastically. "Are you sure _you_ can pull it out?"

The elf nodded. "Of course! It's my sword."

"It doesn't matter if it's your sword. It's still stuck in stone!"

"It was stuck in a pedestal before and I pulled it out. So it'll practically be the same thing right here," Link said with an assuring grin.

Siegfried cocked an eyebrow at him but soon shivered from a gust of cold wind. "Ugh. Just hurry up! I don't want to stand here all day!" he grumbled.

Link nodded and grasped the dark hilt with his left hand and slowly with his right due to his injured shoulder. "Here goes!" he said, beaming joyously at Siegfried. With a grunt, the blade easily slid out of the _stone_ floor, releasing a soft blue light that surrounded them both.


	7. Lost Recovery

**Chapter 7: Lost Recovery**

* * *

_No matter where you are, I will always protect you._

_Beware the darkness that lies before your chosen path..._

* * *

Siegfried had to shield his eyes from the bright blue light that suddenly surrounded him. The strange light was surprisingly warm and soothing as it caressed his skin. He felt the exhaustion that plagued his body seep away while the mild burning pain in his wounded hand instantly vanished to nothing. Astonished, he blinked at the rejuvenating sensation running through him, having never experienced such a pleasant feeling before. He could see the outline of Link's body and the form of the glowing sword only for a second before the blade emitted a blinding flash of light. He flinched and closed his eyes. A dull ringing sound could be heard as the warmth and light faded.

Night soon fell upon the holy sanctum once more. Cautiously, Siegfried opened his eyes. Moonlight shone through the open shrine, casting a silver glow over the darkness. He let out a deep breath into the frigid air but stopped short when he saw Link standing before him with the glowing blade raised high into the air.

The young boy blinked several times in confusion before glancing upwards at the large sword in his grip. His blue eyes widened as the sword began to waver due to its heavy weight. He let out a yelp as the sword tipped over and struck the ground with a loud clang, just inches away from the older blond.

Siegfried drew an unsteady breath as he eyed the sharp edge of the gleaming blade before his feet. He was relieved that he was lucky enough to avoid getting cleaved in half by a clumsy elf. "Be careful with that!" he warned as he regained his posture.

The elf gave the other a sheepish grin. "Sorry! It's just that..." Link tried to raise the heavy blade with both hands, only managing to lift it a foot off the stone floor. "It's... quite heavy..." he explained with strained effort. He rested the tip on the ground and frowned in thought. "Maybe you can use it," he offered as he handed the hilt to the older boy.

Piqued by the suggestion, Siegfried studied the hilt of the sacred sword as he approached the elf. He anxiously reached for the dark handle with his right hand. When he touched it lightly with a finger, a flash of white sparks erupted from the holy blade, sending a numbing pain through his arm. With a startled cry, he immediately jumped back and clutched his senseless limb.

Link instantly dropped the sword and ran to his side. "Are you okay?" he cried as he grasped Siegfried's hand and looked at it.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" the older blond growled as he brushed the elf away. "It's just numb..." He flexed his tingling fingers as feeling gradually came back. "What was that? What happened?" He stared at the sword that continued to glow steadily on the slick floor as if nothing had occurred. There was something else lying beside it too that was never there before; a blue and gold scabbard with a brown leather strap. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at it.

The little elf shrugged at his question before noticing the scabbard on the floor too. "I think…" Link began when he lifted the holy blade by the handle once more, "It's because _evil_ cannot touch it. And you… Well, you know, being tainted by Soul Edge..." The elf trailed off with a grim smile. "If you cannot touch the Master Sword itself then maybe you can touch the scabbard. Grab it and help me sheathe it."

"It's very unlikely that I could touch it," the other grumbled as he crossed his arms, dismayed by the outcome of their current situation. "Where did it come from anyway?"

Link shrugged at Siegfried's question. "The light?" was his assumption. He pursed his lips soon after. "Just see if you can touch it. If you get shocked again then I guess I will owe you an apology." He said the last part with a mischievous smirk.

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes. He shot Link an irritated glance as he stepped towards the boy. Cautiously, he reached for the blue and yellow scabbard lying beside the elf's feet. His sudden reaction when he lightly touched it was to jerk back from sudden pain but no sparks flashed from the scabbard as expected. Relieved, he grasped the wooden sheath safely in his own hands.

Without a word, the knight slid the scabbard onto the sword. Blue eyes beamed joyously at him accompanied by a huge, annoying grin. "We did it, broth–" Link stopped short when Siegfried narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I mean, we did it, Siegfried!" Link exclaimed. "I'm glad we found the Master Sword first. With its protection, our search for Soul Edge will be a lot easier." He held the sheathed weapon out towards Siegfried, prompting the other boy to take it.

"Easier? Hardly. Neither of us can even _use_ it," the older blond stated, hesitant to grab the holy sword.

Link stared at him sullenly. "What I meant was –" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and perked his attention over Siegfried's shoulder, his expression wary.

Sensing danger, Siegfried followed his gaze and abruptly turned around.

"Good evening, boys," greeted a dark clothed stranger blocking the entrance of the cavern. His voice was like the sound of a hissing, venomous snake, bearing a hostile and sinister undertone. "You know better than to play with dangerous weapons now, don't ya?" By the looks of his dress, Siegfried could clearly see that the man was nothing but a common thief_._ Unruly strands of brown hair, held up by a ragged headband, partially covered his scar-ridden face and dark beady eyes. Judging by his rugged appearance, he was perhaps around forty years of age. A slim sneer creased over his profound lips as he took a few slow steps forward.

Falling into a defensive stance, Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the stranger, knowing full-well what the man's true motives were. He should have known that there would likely be thieves and greedy fools who sought after Link's Master Sword. Surely, anyone would pay a vast fortune for it.

The man snidely laughed at their silence as he paused a fair distance away from the boys. "I have waited _days_ for that sword to be freed. Hundreds of strong warriors came and went and not a single idiot managed to make it budge. But _you_," he dabbed a gloved finger at Link, "a tiny little _demon_ brat, was able to pull it out! But... I suppose I shouldn't be complaining…" he started to ramble.

"A demon?" Link suddenly exclaimed in a whisper, sounding quite unnerved. "S-Siegfried, look at me."

The older boy glanced back at the elf in irritation. "What?" he sharply hissed, trying to keep the rambling thief in his vision.

Link's fearful demeanor was instantly replaced with relief. "Thank the Goddess Nayru, you're still yourself," he breathed, making Siegfried knit his brow in utter confusion. "Why'd he call you a demon?"

A sullen glare was shot at the idiotic boy when the knight finally understood. "He's calling _you_ a demon!"

Link cocked his head to the side and looked rather perplexed by the accusation. "Me? But I'm not a demon…"

"It's because of your ears!" Siegfried quietly hissed, quickly gesturing at the boy's fallen hood.

"Oh, right." The elf bashfully smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Siegfried returned his full attention back at the man and caught the thief's last words; "… easy to steal it from puny weaklings." The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand in desperation of a weapon for he was unprepared to fight against the man that was larger and stronger than him.

When the thief's eyes dangerously gleamed as he took a step towards them, Siegfried held back his curse as he shifted beside the elf. A foolish idea came to mind and since he was in a tight situation, he had no choice but to mentally sigh and go with it. "Weaklings?" he snarled at the thief, keeping his tone low and harsh. "You plan to take this _demon's_ sword?" He waved a hand at Link and received a scowl in return. "You are nothing but a fool! He will destroy you with his _demonic powers_!" With his elbow, he quickly nudged the elf and gave Link a curt nod towards the insolent thief, hoping the boy would follow his ploy.

Catching on, the younger blond formed an impish smile. Link shoved the Master Sword into Siegfried's hands and stepped forward while putting on a menacing look, (which to Siegfried, hardly passed as intimidating). "Pathetic fool!" the elf snarled, trying to imitate Siegfried's deep, hoarse tone. "How dare you uh, accuse me of being a mere brat! I'll show you my great powers!" He drew out his bow and pulled out an arrow. Instantly, the tip of the arrow ignited with fire and Link aimed straight at the man.

The man's baffled expression turned into horror at the sight of Link's magic. "W-What sorcery is this?" the man bellowed in shock and fear. "You really are a demon!" he accused with a pointed finger. A short dagger slid out of his long sleeve and into his right hand. "No matter! You brats are only measly little demons! That sword will be mine soon after I get rid of you _both_!"

"_What_? You're calling me a demon too?" Siegfried growled angrily at the charging thief.

Speed and agility were traits of a thief and the man showed no disclosure of them when he rushed at Siegfried with his glinting dagger. Link quickly fired the arrow in his path and missed when the thief dove to the side. Bright flames burst from the arrow when it ricocheted off a stone pillar, unbelievably leaving no burnt marks.

"A _trick_?" the man exclaimed in surprise, staring at the unmarked stone.

Link had drawn another arrow before Siegfried could blink an eye and aimed it at the astonished man. Instead of fire, a dark blue mist surrounded the tip and both Siegfried and the man gaped at it respectively bewildered and terrified. "They are no mere tricks, human! Now uh... Fear my pow – no, fear my demonic powers!" Link taunted poorly in his deep tone.

Siegfried rolled his eyes at him before averting his gaze back on the thief. The older boy stayed back to keep the Master Sword away from the dark-clothed man. He carefully held the sword tightly by the scabbard to avoid getting shocked by the blade itself.

"Cursed demon brat! Your petty tricks cannot harm me!" yelled the thief as he lunged for the elf.

Link reacted by releasing the arrow. It nicked the man's right leg as it flew straight into the fountain where it exploded with a blue flash. Instantly, the entire fountain soundly froze in solid ice as did the thigh of the man's leg. "You still believe it's a trick, fool?" The elf mocked an evil laugh.

"You're doing a really poor job impersonating a demon, you know," Siegfried muttered under his breath.

While the man was occupied with his frozen leg, Link gave Siegfried a sideways glare. "Like you could do better," the elf retorted in a half-whisper as he drew another arrow. "Hey, since you got more experience at being a merciless demon, why not giving me a hand?"

"You're the one with the 'demon powers' here," the older blond lowly replied with a smirk, making Link pout. "Call him a 'wretched human'."

"You're a wretched human!"

The knight nearly groaned out loud. "No, not like that!" Before Siegfried could describe the timing and how much emphasis was needed to sound like a convincing diabolical demon, the man cussed loudly and drew the boys' full attention.

The thief smashed through the ice encasing his leg with the handle of his dagger. "_Cursed fiend_!" he screamed, baring his blackened teeth. He glowered at the elf as he cautiously kept his distance. A sneer slowly formed on his thin lips, making Siegfried wary. "Take this!" With one blinding motion, the man threw a second, hidden dagger directly at Link.

Siegfried instantly dropped the Master Sword without knowing it and tackled the elf out of the way. They both landed hard on the frozen floor with a thud. The echoing clatter of a fallen dagger behind them rang through their ears.

"Ha! The sword is mine!" the man proclaimed, soundly dashing forward.

Siegfried cursed and got up as quickly as possible but was too late to stop the man from grabbing the sword. Quickly twirling around with his black cloak flaring behind him, the thief sprinted away all the while appearing to struggle with the hefty weight of Link's weapon.

"Give me back my sword!" Link yelled at him in his normal voice. He quickly jumped to his feet, drew back his current arrow and fired. It missed the fleeing thief as he ran into the cavern staircase. "Come back here!" Link pursued after the dark man, leaving an irritated Siegfried behind.

* * *

Heading down the stairs, he skipped many steps to keep up with the escaping thief. Once, Link almost tripped and fell but thank the Goddesses, he did not. It would have been a painful fall down the many stone steps. "Come back here!" he yelled after the man in black. Yelling was useless however, for the thief continued to flee from him. The boy gave chase without tiring, feeling full of energy. The soothing light that was released when he had drawn his sword had taken away his body's fatigue and the pain from his wounds. His magic and energy had also been blissfully replenished... perhaps it was all thanks to the Goddesses.

Link continued the chase with a determined look in his eyes. A man like that thief can't be allowed to have the Master Sword... So far, he had shot a number of Ice Arrows at the escaping man, narrowly missing each time. Only once did he manage to make the man slip on a layer of ice, nearly making the thief plummet down the stone steps. Unfortunately, the thief was an adept runner capable of regaining his footing in a skip of a heartbeat. Link pulled back his seventh arrow and fired another icy spell. The arrow struck the ground at the bottom of the stairway, creating a cover of ice for the man to land and slip on. The man clambered to his feet as quickly as he had fallen and resumed to flee.

Link landed on the ice and slid painfully into the cavern wall. He shook the jarring pain away and continued to chase after the dark silhouette of the thief running in the distance. However, he soon lost sight of the dark thief on the rocky trail. Boulders and cliffs cast large shadows over the path, making it easy for a dark-clothed man to disappear into the cold darkness. Exhausted from running and the use of too much magic, the Hylian collapsed on his knees beside a large rock. He was angry and frustrated at the sudden turn of events. The joy and relief from finding the Master Sword had diminished. To have it taken away so suddenly…

He growled and pounded the ground with a clenched fist, which he soon regretted doing when pain flowed through his hand. Defeated, he stared up at the full moon in a daze. Thick black clouds in the distance were slowly carried to the bright moon by a dry and gentle wind. He didn't know how long he looked at the celestial object but the pounding of hooves sounding from below the trail brought him out of his stupor. Quickly, he hid behind a large boulder and waited for the people to pass. "Why are people still going up there this late? They're probably thieves too," he thought sourly with an angry frown.

When the small group of horse-riding men galloped past, Link felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped back and unexpectedly drew a weapon he never noticed he had at the enemy. An enemy that turned out to be an irritated blond-haired boy... "Where did you get _that_?" Siegfried suddenly demanded of him as his emerald eyes narrowed at the small sword in Link's hand.

The Hylian peered down at the blade in his hand in bewilderment. "My Kokiri Sword!" Link exclaimed as he examined his old trusty weapon. It was his very first sword. He had kept it within his old home back in Kokiri Forest, so how did he suddenly have it? "I really don't know how I got it," he answered truthfully, scratching his head in wonder. "But maybe... After I pulled the Master Sword! That's when..." He trailed off, trying to remember fully the soft words spoken to him when the blue light erupted from the blade. "It's a gift... To protect me..."

* * *

"I never thought you would be the one to come up with such a silly plan."

"Oh, shut up. It nearly worked. You could have scared that damn thief away if your acting wasn't so terrible."

"Hey! I tried!"

Siegfried snorted and glanced at Link from the side. A sneer was evident on the older boy's face within the shadow of a towering boulder they were walking past. "It was hardly convincing."

The Hylian pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, you could have helped me put on a convincing show. If only we had my Soul Edge fragment…" He teasingly smiled at the other. The sneer on Siegfried's face instantly vanished at the remark and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm kidding," Link said in haste, regretting his words. The incident back in the forest was still a touchy subject. "Sorry."

Siegfried huffed but it was not in anger or despair. "Whatever," he managed to say with a slight shrug. After a short pause, he sneered once again albeit a little more wickedly and added, "I suppose I would have shown that damn thief the true meaning of fear if I was in possession of another fragment."

Link broke into amusing laughter. He was rather happy that Siegfried was starting to loosen up despite the seriousness of everything that had happened so far. They descended the trail in silence for a brief moment before Link spoke up, "Thanks for pushing me out of the way but you didn't have to. I would've dodged the knife."

"Hmph. If I had known then I wouldn't have done it. I… only acted on instinct."

The younger warrior was grateful to hear that. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he questioned, looking at the knight carefully. "Does your hand hurt? Are you still feeling tired?"

Siegfried shook his head and held up his bandaged hand before him, clenching it repeatedly into a fist. "When your sword unleashed that light, all the pain disappeared. What was that light anyway?" he asked as he started to strip off the dark pieces of cloth. Beneath was unmarred skin that brought a look of surprise on the older boy's face.

Link raised his hands behind his head and pursed his lips as he pondered out loud. "I can't say for sure," he slowly began, "but it did heal our wounds. I wonder if…" He looked down at his tunic and felt the back of his right shoulder, feeling no holes where it was supposed to be torn or the stiffness of dried blood. "It's completely restored!" he exclaimed with a joyous smile as he whipped the cloak around his shoulders for Siegfried to see. Beneath the tunic, he could still feel the makeshift bandages tied around him.

"Unbelievable…" the older boy murmured under his breath as he brushed his hand through his long hair. "But nonetheless... not unwanted."

Traversing down the rocky path was not easy when numerous groups of people began to climb up the trail. Hiding, Link listened to a few of the travelers' conversations. Most spoke of seeing a brilliant light flashing from the great shrine in the mountain. Some had deemed the phenomenon as a 'sign of the God'. The Hylian was relieved to have escaped from the holy sanctum before the flood of townspeople arrived there to question them about the strange light and the missing 'Sword of the Gods'.

Two more travelers passed their hiding spot and Siegfried resumed walking on the trail. Link followed right beside him in silence. "He is either going to sell it down in the city or keep it to himself. But it is doubtful he would keep it," the older boy suddenly said, breaking the peace.

Link sighed miserably and stared at his feet, feeling rather disheartened at their unfortunate situation. "I hope he is in this city. Even if he is, it's still going to be hard to find him," he replied with a worried frown.

Siegfried gave him a sideways glance. "Hmph. It won't be so hard," he grumbled. Link raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "I know how a common thief thinks so I know exactly where that dirty scoundrel will take it."

Curious, the younger boy looked at him anxiously. "Do you really?" he questioned. A smirk and a nod was the only answer Siegfried gave him. He gave the older boy a small grin. "That's great!" he chirped happily, making the other boy groan. "Let's hurry!" Hearing only a sigh from the older boy, Link turned towards the steeply slanted cliff only to be roughly grabbed by the back of his collar.

"What are you doing, you idiotic elf?" Siegfried practically hollered in Link's ear as he pulled the smaller boy away from the edge. "Stay on the trail!"

"It'll be faster if we run down to the lower path!" the Hylian explained, giving the infuriated knight a sheepish smile. At the bottom of the tall rocky slope, the descending road led straight towards the valley city.

"Don't be ridiculous," the older blond snarled. He dragged the younger one with him, still holding on by the collar of Link's green tunic. "What if you trip and plummet down over the edge? I will laugh, that's what I'll do. And then I'll have to find your broken body and drag it all the way back up here."

"I won't trip," Link replied while rolling his eyes. He stumbled along before prying Siegfried's hand away. The taller boy shoved him onto the opposite side of the slope and kept his steely emerald gaze on him as they both walked. "It'll be fun!"

The knight visibly cringed at either the Hylian's playful tone or choice of words. "It will _not_ be fun!"

Grinning, Link perked his brow and cocked his head in a smug manner. "You won't know until you try!"

"_No_!" Siegfried dangerously hissed through clenched teeth, pointing an iron finger in Link's face. "I am not running down that cliff and y_ou_ are not running down that cliff! We just got miraculously healed, you ignorant little elf –"

"It's Hylian."

"For the last time, I don't care!" snapped Siegfried impatiently. He pointed to the dangerous path and glared at Link. "Our injuries have just gotten healed and now you want to risk hurting yourself? Are you insane?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," reassured Link but Siegfried still scoffed at him. The young swordsman crossed his arms and sighed as he peered up at the darkening moon. "I just want to find my sword as soon as possible. Its power will help you and protect you against Soul Edge's evil. That's why I want to find it quickly. That bird might come back for you… and I don't want something like that to happen again." Link forced a smile on his face and joked, "Don't worry, you scratch like a baby cat so it wasn't too bad."

Siegfried's expression softened. "We'll... find it," he assured quietly. "And we'll find the damn thief and make him pay. Next time, you better freeze the bastard solid."

Hearing Siegfried's heinous plan for vengeance made the younger boy lightheartedly laugh out loud.

* * *

Travelling in the city alleyways in the middle of night was a one-way ticket to getting mugged by a gang of merciless thieves. So the two boys stayed within the shadows as they ran down a deserted street, expertly blending into the darkness as they walked. "Where are we going?"

Siegfried stopped before entering another open street and peeked around the corner. "I'm not exactly sure," he whispered before dashing out of the dark alley, cutting across the open street and into the shadows of another alley. He heard the little elf follow right behind him. "I'm hoping that we could find a clue to where our thief might've gone. This side of the city is full of thieves; you can easily tell by the run-down joints around here."

"Do you plan on _sneaking_ into one these joints?" Link questioned with uncertainty wavering in his voice.

The older boy gruffly snorted and crossed his arms. "No, that would be complete suicide. If that thief is around with your sword, it's possible he'll grab lot of attention. Rumours and whatnot are sure to be passed along. Can you hear anything?"

"Rats," was the elf's quick answer as he looked down at his boots in distaste. "I hear a lot of rats moving around us. Ugh!" He kicked out his foot when one of the large rodents tried to clamber up his boot. The ball of grimy fur shrieked when it slammed into the wall.

"Don't make so much noise!" Siegfried hissed, peering cautiously out at the open street. Thankfully, it was still empty and he glowered at the elf. "Besides rats, do you hear anything else?" The squirming boy shook his head, trying his best to ignore the squeaking vermin scurrying to and fro on the filthy ground.

Without a word, Siegfried continued down the alley in a steady stride. The smell of sewer water saturated with human waste made him scrunch his nose in disgust. It was sickening to his stomach and his eyes watered from the stench. He stopped beside a pile of old, rotten crates and peered around the corner that led into a dark back alley. It was desolate with the exception of more of the noisy rodents crawling along the damp road. Careful not to touch the slime covered wall, he slid into the next alley and trotted down the path. A pained shriek from a rat forced him to twirl around and glare dangerously at the elven boy behind him. "What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling to keep his voice down.

Link scowled. "What does it look like? I'm stepping on rats," he snapped, hissing out his words. "_Why_ are they so attracted to my legs?" He shot out his foot to send a second squealing animal flying through the air.

"Stop torturing the damn things!" Siegfried grounded out.

"They're torturing themselves by walking under my boots and trying to crawl all over me!"

The older boy bit his tongue to refrain from cursing at the irritating child. The damn brat could be so _infuriating_ at the worst of times. Sighing heavily, Siegfried sharply turned around and resumed his trek down the dark alley.

After a short moment, Link called out in a loud whisper, "Wait, Siegfried."

"What now?" The knight abruptly stopped and narrowed his eyes at the troublesome elf.

Link pointed at the upcoming corner to their right. "I hear voices."

Siegfried nodded. Slowly, he approached the corner and carefully peeked around. He saw mostly shadows but with the dim torchlight hung high above, he could make out the shapes of three people occupying the alley. Two of them, bearing large weapons, were cornering the other person against a wall.

"… is wearing thin," one of the two stated impatiently, obviously a female. She held what looked like a spear over her shoulder. "Tell us how you got it. Now!" Her voice sounded rather familiar.

The one person against the wall was tightly clutching something against his body. He did not answer the woman's question. Instead, he outright called her a derogatory name followed by, "Why should I tell you?"

Insulted, the woman swung a fist and knocked the man down. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And frankly, I'm not very happy about standing in this disgusting alleyway so if you know what's good for you, you'd better tell me right now, jerk face!"

"Yeah!" piped the other man beside her. "If I can't pull it out, then it's not possible that a scum bag like you could!" In his hand, he wielded a foreign sabre-like sword.

Link gasped and peeked over the corner as well. "You were right when you said it wouldn't be hard to find him!" he lowly whispered with renewed joy.

Siegfried nodded slowly, trying to figure out who those two familiar warriors confronting the thief were. When he finally realized their identities he let out a soft groan. "Why is it that we keep running into _them_?" he muttered.

Link stared at the two warriors who were now roughly getting answers from the dark thief. He gave Siegfried a wry smile upon recognition. "I'm glad they are the ones that tracked down the thief! We could get my sword back easier," he informed.

"Hmph. Like they will believe that you pulled the sword out," Siegfried replied sarcastically.

The elf pursed his lips and resumed to listening to the conversation.

"It's true! I am the sole wielder of this blade!" the thief lied with his arms up as if to surrender. "I'm the one who pulled it out!"

"Oh, that liar!" Link bit out angrily. He glared blue daggers at the shadowed man and scowled. "I think I really will freeze him solid!"

"That _is_ our intention," Siegfried implied with a devilish sneer.

"But I might hit the other two…"

"Damn…" The knight sighed in disappointment. "Freezing him is out of the option then."

"What should we do? Jump right in and explain everything?"

"No, I want that man to be punished somehow... more so than he is now anyway." The older blond knitted his brow as he quickly thought up a plan. Again, he could only come up with another stupid, ridiculous idea. "Our only choice is to invoke _fear_ into him. Get in there and scare the hell out of him."

"What?" The elf stared at him, slightly confused.

"Put your demon act on, what else?" Siegfried sneered mischievously and added, "Don't forget your hood. And make your voice sound deeper! Oh, and try to scowl and glare a little more."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered the smaller boy as he pulled the dark hood over his head. "Should I call him a 'wretched human'?" he asked, pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

Siegfried rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just insult him and keep degrading him and act like you're superior to him. And be fierce!"

"Fierce," Link repeated with a thoughtful nod. Within an instant, the metal tip of his arrow ignited with fire and he started to twirl it between his fingers. Shadow and light danced around the alleyway and Link took a step into it. The first thing he did to catch the people's attention was to horribly mock an evil laugh.

"Who's there?" said the young man, the one called Yun-seong.

"Damn it! It's that little demon-brat!" the thief cried. He turned to run but unfortunately for him he tripped over the woman's foot.

"Demon?" A confused expression crossed Seung Mi-na's face as she looked at the approaching boy. The small flame of the arrow lighted the shadows with a deep orange glow and Siegfried could clearly see, for sure, that those two warriors were indeed Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na.

Link forced out another awful, malicious laugh before dabbing a finger at the thief. "Silence, you foolish hu– err, mortal!" he quickly corrected himself while keeping his voice deep and throaty. "How dare you steal my sword! I want it back!"

"_Your _sword?" Yun-seong exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. The redhead gave the fake demon-boy a look of disbelief.

Seung Mi-na, who had subdued the thief to the ground and planted a boot onto his back, curiously glanced over at Link. Then she also noticed Siegfried around the corner and a small smile formed over her lips. "Hmm," she began before prying the stolen heavy sword out of the man's grasp. "Is that true, you dirty thief?"

"Nonsense!" the man bellowed from under her foot. "That little demon-brat was trying to kill me after I rightfully pulled it out!"

"_Liar_!" Link snarled and gripped his fire arrow tightly in his hand, stopping the shadows from dancing within the alley.

"You think this little brat's a demon?" Yun-seong questioned the thief in a highly amused tone.

"Beware his demonic powers, you fool! He nearly killed me at the top of the shrine!" The man yelped as he tried to squirm away from Seung Mi-na's hold.

"That's not true!" Link hollered at the thief with a wave of a finger, "You nearly killed us– uh, I mean, _me_ at the top of the shrine!" He paused before adding, "You wretched human!"

Siegfried could only shake his head at Link's poor acting. At least the boy _tried_ to sound intimidating. The knight saw Yun-seong give the elf odd looks before glancing over at Seung Mi-na. The woman held the Master Sword by the blue and yellow scabbard with both hands, visibly straining under its weight, and roughly kicked the man in the ribs.

"You scum bag! How could you harm an innocent child?" she growled.

"_Innocent_? He's a demon!" the man snarled through the pain.

Yun-seong shrugged his shoulders. "I can't see a demon out of this little brat," he said frankly which resulted in a small punch to the arm by his companion. "Ow! _Mi-na_!"

She rolled her eyes at the redhead then glared. "Remember what I said before?" she asked sternly. Yun-seong stuck out his tongue and quickly ducked her next punch. She made a face at his childish action before turning back to the thief. "Hmph! You can go now. This sword does not truly belong to _you_."

The thief gaped at her in disbelief. "But– How can you–" He froze when Link drew out his bow. Dark, beady eyes widened as the man stared at the flame with fear. Quickly, he clambered to his feet and sprinted away down the dark alley.

There was a sigh of relief from Seung Mi-na. Brushing back her bangs with her free hand, she returned her own weapon to its hold on her back before turning around to stroll towards the little elf. Yun-seong made an attempt to take the sword out of her hand but she evaded his grasp. "Hey, Mi-na! I want to see it," he demanded.

"Yun-seong! Back off! It doesn't belong to you," she said as she gently shoved him away.

The man crossed his arms and stared at the elf. "You don't think that a measly little kid like him pulled it out, do you? I mean, come on, _look_ at him!"

Seung Mi-na ignored the annoying man and approached Link with a kind smile. She then glanced up at Siegfried's hiding spot. "You can come out now."

Siegfried left the dark corner and walked over to the lighted area while keeping his eyes on the troublesome redhead. Immediately, emerald eyes met brown in a heated exchange between the two. "You again! I should've known that you two were up to something back at the shrine!" Yun-seong exclaimed with a pointed finger.

Siegfried glowered at the irritating man and crossed his arms defiantly. "How could we be 'up to something'?" the blond-haired boy retorted. "Our reason for going up there was the same as yours."

"Then why did you lie?" the redhead countered.

"It was obviously necessary to avoid your prying questions. Simple as that, boy."

Fuming, Yun-seong shot back, "I'm at least eight or ten years older than you!"

"Hey, enough!" the Korean woman snapped at the two. Once the bickering males ceased their arguing and resorted to giving each other fiery glares, Seung Mi-na rested the sheathed tip of the sword on the ground and held the hilt towards Link. "Did you really pull this heavy sword out of the shrine?" she inquired, highly intrigued.

"Y-Yes..." Link stammered with a shy smile. "I know it's hard to believe –"

"It _is_ hard to believe!" Yun-seong interrupted. "Just who are you two, huh? And what did that thief mean when he said that _you –_" he pointed at the elf, "were a demon?"

"I'd rather we not waste any more time to reclaim our sword," Siegfried stated bluntly, wanting to avoid speaking of Link's magic capabilities. "So, would you kindly hand it back to us with no more questions?"

Yun-seong furrowed his brow, his right eye twitching with growing anger. "I asked a question and I want it answered now... kid."

"Hmph! It's none of your concern, fool!" Siegfried retorted with a growl.

"Why you _little_…" the redhead snarled through clenched teeth. He was visibly resisting the urge to strike the younger boy. "You two are clearly lying once again! There's no way a brat could pull it out! The weight alone would cause you to topple over like an upturned turtle."

Siegfried glowered hatefully at the arrogant redhead while Link heaved a sigh as he magically extinguished his flaming arrow. The Koreans gave the elf a curious glance just as he returned his bow and arrow to their respective places. Seung Mi-na groaned and stepped between the two quarrelling boys. "Will you two please stop it? All this yelling has probably attracted some unwanted attention. And not to mention that damn thief could come back…" She muttered the last part under her breath. "I'm sure we could talk peacefully back at the inn – Oh! Where is your home, boys? Does your father live around here?"

"Um..." Link scratched his hooded head as he looked hesitantly to the side.

Yun-seong snorted. "Do you guys even have a father or is he a lie too?"

The elf nodded vigorously. "We do! He just doesn't live in this town – I mean city!" he said hastily. "He lives back in City of –"

"It's just pronounced 'Athens', " Siegfried interrupted, groaning inwardly at the second bizarre fairy-tale lie the elf was telling them. It seemed like an impossible story for anyone to believe now that they have claimed that Link was the one who freed the holy sword out of the shrine.

"Err, right... Back in Athens!" Link told them with an affirmative nod. "We don't actually have a place to stay…"

Yun-seong looked at them with disbelief but Seung Mi-na seemed convinced. "Great! You may stay with us then!" she said cheerfully, making Yun-seong's jaw drop in surprise, Siegfried frown in annoyance and Link beam with happiness. But then she smiled mischievously. "Of course... I'll give you kids a spanking if you misbehave. Including you, Yun-seong."

Yun-seong scowled. "What are you, my mother?"

* * *

Within the rather pleasant and cozy domain of the redhead's inn room, the Master Sword was placed on top of the middle square table that was accompanied by two wooden chairs. One newly lit candle on the table partially provided some light in the dark room. A small single bed was positioned in the far left corner of the medium sized room and from the looks of it, its recent occupant did not bother to fold the sheets and the pillow was all crumpled up against the wooden headboard. Travelling sacks and carrying bags were haphazardly piled beside the bed and the contents of one of them spilled out onto the floor. From the large open window, pale moonlight and a cool wind sneaked into the room and Yun-seong strolled over to close the wooden shutters. Seung Mi-na nudged the fallen bags aside with her foot and rolled her eyes at the mess before turning to the matter at hand.

Link warily stood close to the doorway with Siegfried, having noticed the slight change in the older boy's features upon entering the room. With a stern face, the knight stood rigid beside the doorframe, refusing to move any farther despite Seung Mi-na's friendly gestures. Link could not sense anything unusual but Siegfried still seemed uncomfortable. The Master Sword... if only Link could wield it without so much trouble, he could alleviate Siegfried's worries. His blue eyes fell on the sheathed weapon on the table, silently pondering on how to use its power effectively in his current condition.

Seung Mi-na covered a yawn with a hand. "It's pretty late. You boys must be tired," she said while gathering a few blankets from one of the bags on the wooden floor. "One of you could share a room with Yun-seong and the other with me. How about it?"

Yun-seong was the first to disagree. "No way! I'm not sharing a bed with a little brat!"

"Oh yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! If one of them is going to stay with me then they're sleeping on the floor!"

"_Yun-seong_..." Seung Mi-na let out a tired sigh in defeat. "Fine! You can fork over some money and rent another room– Oh wait, the innkeeper is asleep…" She frowned in thought but then she immediately perked up with a small smile. "Well, then you both get to stay with me. But no snoring, you hear? I can't stand it... especially when I can hear this guy," she pointed to Yun-seong, "a whole floor apart."

"You don't really have to –" Link tried to deny her generous offer but she cut him off.

"Let's go, you two! It's way past your bedtime and I need to get my beauty sleep." She grabbed the heavy Master Sword off the table, resulting in Yun-seong pouting at another missed chance of seeing the blade up close. "My room is upstairs. Goodnight, _Yun-seong_."

"Goodnight, _Miss Seung Mi-na_," the redhead retorted sarcastically. Before leaving, he murmured, "Sleeping isn't going to help with her appearance. She needs a whole personality change."

The woman gently pushed the boys out the door with her before slamming it loud enough that it might've woken everyone in the inn. "That annoying jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she guided them up the creaky wooden steps and into the third door on the right. Siegfried followed right after her without any hesitation, indicating that her room was safe.

Her room was exactly like Yun-seong's with the exception of fewer bags lying on the floor. "Go ahead," she began, gesturing to the single, clean bed. "You two can share the bed. I'll rest by the table."

When the word 'share' came up, Siegfried shot a sideways glare at Link. The Hylian returned his glare with a wide smile. "Are you sure it will be okay?" the older boy questioned in a rather polite tone. Link however, could tell that he was forcing it.

Seung Mi-na grinned. "I prefer the bed but my conscience won't let me. Now get some sleep, boys. You must be tired from having to climb up that mountain and go chasing after that thief."

"Kinda."

"Not really."

Link and Siegfried both said respectively at the same time. The older boy crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not tired," he informed.

Link slightly creased his brow as he looked at the other. Siegfried was still feeling apprehensive but Link could not openly question why. "Too bad," the Hylian began, pushing the older blond towards the bed. "You should get some sleep so you don't have to _worry_ about _certain things_, brother." He hid his teasing smile. "I'll play your song."

There was only an irritated grunt from the other as Link shoved him along. Seung Mi-na had pulled a chair up to the table in the centre of the room and placed the Master Sword on top of it. She then lit up the candle close to the sword. "A song?" she asked as she pulled off her cloak. She unbuckled the thick leather strap that held her long-shafted, bladed weapon and leaned it against the chair. Draping one of her blankets over her shoulders, she gave the rest to Link who nodded in appreciation.

The younger boy tossed the folded sheets onto the bed and unstrapped his shield, quiver, Kokiri Sword and bow, placing each on the floor by the foot of the bed. Before taking off his satchel, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "It's like a lullaby. It helps him sleep," Link explained to Seung Mi-na who was curiously glancing down at his equipment.

"Heh, that's kinda cute." She gave him a smile. "I would love to hear it as well."

The older blond was busy unbuckling each piece of his leg armour and putting them aside along with the iron gauntlet. After taking off his boots, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking rather uncomfortable. Link raised a subtle eyebrow and nodded at him, silently prompting the knight to lie down. Siegfried glared before letting out a defeated breath. He climbed under the covers to rest on his side, facing the wall. Sitting on the bed beside the older blond, the Hylian smiled and brought the ocarina to his lips to play the familiar melody. Notes filled the room with the pleasant tune, embracing the two listeners within a tranquil atmosphere; driving away unwanted feelings and memories for the time being. The candle flame was blown out by Seung Mi-na. She rested her head in her arms and quietly listened to the enchanting music at the table.

Link wasn't sure how long he had played the Song of Healing. When he knew both Siegfried and Seung Mi-na had been lulled into slumber, he stopped and stuffed the ocarina away back into his bag. With the remaining moonlight shining dimly through the open window, he could barely see. Cautiously, he tiptoed over to the table and touched the dark hilt of the Master Sword. The golden yellow jewel faintly glinted at him. He hoped to hear that _voice_ again; that gentle, protective voice that spoke to him after he freed the Master Sword. Who was that? Not only did it give him the Kokiri Sword, it had healed Siegfried's and Link's wounds and fatigue.

He waited patiently for awhile but nothing came. Disappointed, he quietly returned to the bed. He threw an extra blanket over the sleeping boy then took off his boots. Sighing deeply, Link was starting to feel the exhaustion from having to expend so much magic. He crawled under the covers beside the other and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder startled Siegfried from his dreamless sleep. He blinked in the darkness, feeling wide awake. The wind howled and lightning flashed through the open window. Cool, damp air replaced the hot dryness of the inn room and heavy rain pounded the roof of the inn and the outside street, creating a monotonous noise.

There were hushed whispers within the room, catching his immediate attention. Facing a wall, he lifted his head to look over at the window, seeing Seung Mi-na leaning against the wall and a hooded Link situated on top of a chair when lightning flashed outside and lit up the room for an instant. They were both peering out at the terrible night and have yet to notice Siegfried who was awake.

"… awful if it continues to rain in the morning," grumbled the woman with a notable pout.

The boy beside her quietly giggled and whispered something Siegfried could not hear over the rolling thunder.

Laughing softly, the girl replied, "It'll be a nightmare to stay here –" Thunder replaced her audible words but the knight could easily figure out the rest of her sentence.

Siegfried slowly breathed out a deep sigh to avoid alerting them that he was awake. Knowing the elf, Link would force the other to get more rest and frankly, Siegfried was not tired at all. An evil presence lingering in the redhead's inn room energized him... and it called to him... The Koreans were in possession of a cursed fragment or something similar. Why was that? What was their reason for coming to Greece? Was their purpose the same as Cassandra's – had they been searching for Soul Edge before it was lost?

More victims of a terrible fate… Seung Mi-na and that annoying Yun-seong had been drawn by the evil sword; whether to destroy it or to obtain its wicked power... Siegfried did not truly know. He could not question them for that would draw too much suspicion. The _truth _would surely sound like another lie.

No, what reason was there to tell the truth to the Korean warriors? It was best that he and Link continue for their search for Soul Edge on their own. However, it did not seem like Seung Mi-na would allow them to leave without an explanation concerning Link's Master Sword. Siegfried silently cursed at that. He had to come up with another story.

The knight closed his eyes and laid still, keeping up the façade that he was still asleep. He listened to the ongoing storm while hearing the occasional whisper or comment coming from the elf and Mi-na. Before long, the woman told Link, "Let's try and get some more sleep. It's only dawn… I think. It's too dark to tell."

"All right," the younger boy agreed, his voice sounding weary.

The shutters were closed and a chair was carefully moved back, producing a short screech that was muffled from the loud thunder booming above. He felt movement behind him as Link climbed into the bed they were reluctantly sharing. The smaller boy shifted under the covers, lightly grazing an elbow against the older one's back before settling into a comfortable position. Siegfried only furrowed his brow in slight annoyance. Patiently, he listened to the falling rain and cracking thunder as he waited for Link and Seung Mi-na to fall back to sleep. He stared at the wall before him, catching glimpses of lightning through the cracks of the closed shutters to pass the time.

He waited at least an hour before daring to move. Cautiously, he peered over his shoulder at the elf's unmoving form before glancing at Seung Mi-na resting her head in her arms at the table. Assuming both were asleep, Siegfried carefully clambered over Link and out of bed. But then he heard a huge snort and he stiffened instantly. Listening closely, his eyes widened as he realized someone was snoring. Siegfried looked at Seung Mi-na and then Link. They were peacefully sleeping and he wondered where the sound was from coming from. When the hideous sound reached his ears once more, he realized who it was and groaned. "That idiot, Yun-seong..." It was hard to believe that his snores did reach them this far away. Link was probably too tired to hear it and he assumed that Seung Mi-na had trained herself to ignore Yun-seong's snores. Or else she'd never catch a wink of sleep...

With a sigh, he proceeded over to the window and he picked up the spare chair in the room. He placed it in front of the window and once he climbed on top of the chair, he opened one of the shutters, being mindful to latch it against the wall so it would not rattle from the harsh wind. He leaned on the wet windowsill and watched the storm unleash its anger over the town. He shivered from the cold wind and rain against his skin but he did not care. Silently, he contemplated on how to confront Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong in the morning.


	8. The Truth Beneath the Lies

**Chapter 8: The Truth Beneath the Lies**

Rain poured over the waking valley while thunder rumbled in the early morning sky. White lightning snaked throughout the thick, heavy clouds from time to time in brilliant flashes, briefly lighting up the darkness that shrouded the town. Siegfried was transfixed by the window, watching the relentless storm in deep thought. Rain water dripped down his long bangs of hair and soaked the front of his shirt. His body shivered from the gusts of wind blowing by but he didn't really notice.

Since dawn, he had been trying to come up with a believable story or excuse to tell the Koreans. He pondered over revealing the truth several times, mentally arguing how it could be a good or bad idea and not once did he end up with a decision. He even thought of sneaking away while Seung Mi-na slept but the storm had yet to let up, forcing him to cast aside that plan when morning light started to appear and it continued to storm. A flash of lightning blinded his sight for a moment and he blinked several times to readjust his vision. He sighed for the umpteenth time and wiped the water dripping down his chin with the back of his hand.

He suddenly froze halfway when he noticed two red eyes staring back at him. Perched on the rooftop of the white building across the street of the inn, was that _crow_. Slowly, he lowered his hand to stare into the pair of glowing crimson orbs with growing fear. The bird did not move nor make a sound; it just watched him carefully in the pouring rain. Its glossy black feathers were drenched to the bone and swept in disarray from the strong winds but it did not seem to care. It kept its steady gaze on Siegfried, bringing unnerving chills up the boy's spine.

He bit his lower lip and managed to muster enough courage to glare at the demon bird. A small hiss of hatred for the cursed creature escaped his lips before a booming crack of thunder shook the skies. At the same time, a brilliant white flash broke through the clouds, blinding him for a mere instant. He blinked rapidly to refocus into the darkness then quickly averted his eyes back to the bird but it was gone. Fearful, he scanned the area and found no trace of the mangy crow. Did his fitful mind suddenly imagine it? He exhaled a quavering breath and brushed a trembling hand through his wet hair. It must have been a dream – no, more like a nightmare. He must have ignorantly fallen asleep by the window. Yet, it had felt so real and his body continued to shiver from the lingering chills.

An unexpected poke from behind almost made him topple over in his chair. "Oh, sorry!" Seung Mi-na quickly apologized as she placed a supporting hand on his right shoulder. He regained his balance and gave her an irritated glare at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing? Trying to catch a cold?" she questioned with a slight tease, ignoring his look of annoyance. She finally sighed and offered him a warm blanket. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold now, do you?"

Snorting at her presence, he angrily shook his head. "I'm fine," he told her as he declined the offer.

In the dim morning light, he could see her sullen sneer. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow and eyed him carefully, studying his face.

"What?" he abruptly asked, disturbed by her staring.

She blinked and lightly shook her head with a small smile. "Oh, nothing. It's just that, you remind me of someone," she answered.

Siegfried pretended to look confused. They had only met once before… and that was long ago. It should be impossible for her to recognize him, however her eyes told otherwise for they lingered on the ugly scar that marred his young face.

"It's strange... you look almost like him. But anyway… Come, little man, let's–"

"I am not little," he interrupted, nearly grounding out his words.

A slow smile formed on her lips. "Aren't you a cute kid," she teased as she vigorously began drying his hair with the blanket. Siegfried quickly began protesting as he tried to push her away. "Come on, dry up. You'll catch a cold and I don't want to hear your moans of pain when you get sick. I already have Yun-seong's snores to deal with."

Siegfried furiously huffed to the side after fixing his disheveled hair and stubbornly crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

"You know that's not true," retorted a yawning elf. Siegfried shot a glare at the other boy, seeing Link sitting up on the bed bearing a tired but knowing smirk.

Seung Mi-na stepped towards the younger boy with her eyes wide with sudden curiosity. It was at that moment that Siegfried realized Link had forgotten his hood. Anxiously, he glanced between the staring woman and the now nervously grinning elf.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" she proclaimed as she strolled over to the younger boy. She sat on the edge of the bed and grinned cheekily. "The first time I saw you in Athens, I thought I was only seeing things. But when we ran into each other again at the mountain, I knew there was something you two were hiding."

Link sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh... I guess you won't believe our story any longer, right?" he asked.

She softly chuckled. "To be honest, I–"

A distant cry of a crow caught Siegfried's attention. He sharply turned to look out the window, feeling a sudden change in the air. The blowing wind had grown colder and harsh, chilling the room with a strong, bitter cold. The frost easily penetrated to the core of his body, making him shiver uncontrollably. Then he felt the evil presence arising within the city. Far more powerful than a measly shard, the malevolent energy surged with great ferocity and stole his very breath.

Bound by fear and frozen from the cold, he could only stare through the rain in utter dread. He saw nothing, but he knew _it_ was drawing near. The voices of the elf and Mi-na had turned into dull whispers while the howling wind grew loud and unforgiving. A sudden voice broke through the noise, silencing everything with its harsh, sinister tone:

**Master...**

It felt as if a sharp-pointed knife stabbed right through his head. Grimacing, he grasped at the pain tearing into his skull. Breathless, he couldn't scream at the agony. He was suddenly overcome with dizziness. He felt his body sway and fall. Strong arms grabbed him before he hit the floor and lifted him up.

"… told you you'll get sick!" Seung Mi-na's angry words cut through the eerie silence. The storm was no longer muted, every noise had returned.

He was placed on the bed and a cold hand touched his forehead. His eyes snapped open to glare up at the figure looming above him. "You're burning up," she informed, her voice solemn as she frowned with worry. She pulled the sheets over him. "I have some medicine back in Yun-seong's room. I'll go get it so don't move!" She waved a warning finger in Siegfried's face as she stood up. "Or else I'll give you a spanking you won't forget."

Hovering close by, the elf visibly bit his lips in worry as she left the room. When the door closed, Link turned to the older boy with a grave expression and asked, "This evil… What is it?"

Siegfried did not answer. He threw off the covers and pushed himself up. "I have to get out of here," he rasped, his tone weak and desperate. He hissed at the excruciating pain in his head and tried to ignore it. The damn elf attempted to hold him down but Siegfried roughly shoved the brat away.

"You're not well to move," Link argued, both angry and concerned. He approached the older blond but kept his distance. "Seung Mi-na can help–"

"No!" The knight shook his head and immediately regretted it. Prickling pain rendered him still for a moment before he could gather his bearings.

"Siegfried…"

Emerald eyes glared at the annoying boy and his teeth were bared in a snarl. "I'm leaving. Now. Something is in the city and it's drawing closer! They will be in danger if I stay here any longer!"

The elf tensed and his eyes widened with noticeable dread. "Is it the bird? Is it… coming back for you?"

The wretched crimson-eyed crow… Siegfried had seen it; heard it, but he knew it was not the source of the powerful evil haunting the drenched city. "I don't know and I don't want to find out!" In haste, he put on his boots and fumbled with the straps of his leg armour due to his numb, trembling hands. He heard Link start to gather his own belongings lying on the floor. When he finished equipping his gauntlet, he forced his body off the bed and staggered on his feet. His breathing was labored. Barely could he shake away the dizziness that threatened to take him down.

Something grabbed his arm but he pushed it aside. "Don't touch me!" he growled.

There was an exasperated sigh before hearing the cursed elf's voice; "You're not well. We really should get Seung Mi-na to help us!"

The door swung open and the aforementioned woman stepped back into the room with a small dark, cloth pouch in her hand. "What's going on – Hey!" she cried out, seeing Siegfried out of bed and Link with all of his things except the Master Sword still lying on the table. "You two aren't planning to sneak away, are you?" Swiftly, she closed the door behind her and locked it shut.

Infuriated, Siegfried glowered and demanded of her; "We are leaving! Unlock that door!"

The Korean was startled by his tone but soon furrowed her brow in confusion. But it was apparent she was not going to easily back down. Slowly, she stepped towards the apprehensive knight, meeting the boy's burning gaze with a stern stare. "You are not leaving in your condition, little man," she stated evenly, bringing forth a seething hiss in retaliation from the other. "That is final and if I have to personally knock you unconscious and feed you your medicine, believe me, I will."

Link stepped between them. "Wait, Miss Seung Mi-na! It's urgent that we leave at once!" the younger boy tried to explain.

"Urgent?" Mi-na looked worried. "Why? What is it?"

"It's–"

"It does not concern you! Get out of the way!" Siegfried snapped, angrily motioning for her to step aside.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, little man." Seung Mi-na stood her ground and put her hands on her hips. "If you don't want to explain and you don't want to get back into that bed, I'm going to do this the hard way. It's for your own good and I have no qualms about holding back."

Annoying! She was truly annoying! Not only her but the damn elf as well! How could they not see his desperation? How could they not understand that he needed to escape? They were fools! Stupid, cursed, irritating fools that dared to defy him.

**Kill them…**

He winced. It was that voice again; the one that silenced all the noise. It pained him once more but it was bearable unlike the first time. Instead of weakness, he felt power and the strong desire to listen to the spoken words. _Kill them_, he quietly echoed, curling both of his hands into fists that shook with growing fury. He was beyond angry; he was completely furious and filled with utmost hate. The beings that opposed him and stood in his way… they were nothing but despicable pests that deserved to die. Only worthless insects, how dare they stand in his way! They should be crushed like the weaklings they are!

The vile woman met his spiteful glare and her body visibly stiffened. "Just… tell me what's going on," she said warily. "I can help you if you would just tell me what the problem is."

"The problem is you… _wretched human_," he snarled, his tone low and venomous.

Brown eyes widened as Seung Mi-na gaped at him, frozen. "What?" she managed to utter.

The elf twirled around and dared to approach him with a hardened gaze. "Siegfried! Control yourself!"

"Shut up!" the older boy roared, swinging out his armoured fist to backhand the irritating brat to the floor.

There was a sharp gasp from the woman. "W-What are you doing?" she cried, completely horrified. She took one cautious step towards him but it was enough to drive him over the edge. With a frustrated growl, he tackled the Korean onto her back and knocked the wind right out of her. Situated on top, he pinned down her left arm with his right and quickly swung his iron claws down to her exposed neck. However, the arrogant woman had unexpectedly grabbed his armoured wrist; stopping him by mere millimetres from impaling her flesh. An angry snarl escaped his throat as he forced his talons against her hold. Her pretty face was distorted in shock and she grunted as she struggled to push his hand away.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Seung Mi-na shouted angrily, her voice notably strained. Her eyes were wide and frantic yet she stubbornly resisted. "Get off me right now!"

Amused by her deluded fearlessness, he sneered viciously at her. "Can you hear it?" he cruelly whispered, "Death is calling for you!" Her hold was weakening against his strength and his metal claws lightly brushed her frail skin. A little more and he would spill her precious blood.

"Siegfried! Stop!" came a voice from behind him.

Something cold and heavy slammed into his back before an electrifying pain surged through his whole body. A loud cry rang through his ears as the blinding agony completely numbed his senses. Everything was white. He could only hear an annoying ringing sound reverberating all around him before the empty world was quickly consumed by darkness, pulling him into a nightmare.

* * *

Rapid breathing and rolling thunder were all she heard as she lay still on her bruised back with an unconscious kid on top of her. The boy's breathing was shallow and she could feel the heat of fever radiating from his shivering body. Link, the long-eared boy, knelt down beside her. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he quickly asked her. Tightly held within his hands was the hilt of the mystical holy sword. A soft white light glowing from the blade illuminated his blue eyes that shone brightly with worry for her and his fallen companion.

Mi-na drew in slow, ragged breaths to calm her pounding heart but found it rather difficult with the added weight. She lightly brushed blond strands of hair out of her face with an unsteady hand before putting on a face of false bravado. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm fine." She was greatly relieved that those nasty metal talons only slightly grazed her neck. The older kid was surprisingly strong despite his small size, nearly overpowering her with ease. What had suddenly come over him? Why did he attack? Her refusal to let him wander into the rain shouldn't have caused such a reaction. He was obviously ill and she was only worried about him.

"... _wretched human_," he had called her, making her tense in recollection. What could that mean? Was it his sudden sickness that drastically altered his behaviour or could it be something else affecting him? The awful cold that entered the room through the open window felt unnatural; it was bitter like frost and uncomfortably heavy. Something was in the air… _And those eyes..._ The boy's innocent emerald eyes had darkened into a hateful, murderous glare within an instant. She had been slightly afraid when she saw the madness reflecting in his gaze and the twisted smile upon his face as his metal claws brushed against her skin... Shuddering, she warily glanced down at the top of the boy's head lying just below her chin. He was knocked out cold by the blinding white flash of light that came from Link's heavy sword.

A sudden knock on the door startled the little boy beside her, making him jump and drop his weapon with a loud clatter. "Is everything all right in there?" inquired a deep, male voice belonging to the inn keeper. The sound of keys rattling out of a pocket sounded behind the door.

"Everything's fine!" Seung Mi-na quickly answered. "Don't worry! I... I, uh... I just tripped over a chair! That's all!" She let out a nervous, embarrassed laugh while Link gave her an anxious look.

The inn keeper had stopped rattling his keys and didn't unlock the door. "Are you sure? What was all that screaming and yelling?"

"Oh... T-That was just the kids! This storm is, uh... quite a scary one for them!" She laughed again, faking more embarrassment while Link pouted at her. "And they were having a nightmare! But don't worry, they're fine now. Sorry for bothering you."

There was an awkward silence before the inn keeper replied with a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it, miss. But do be careful from now on and try not to disturb the other guests."

"I'll try! Thank you!" she replied. The sounds of footsteps faded away. She let out a sigh of relief. But soon more footsteps approached her room and another person knocked heavily against her door, making her tense.

"Mi-na! What was all that commotion I could hear in my room? That was you, wasn't it?" Yun-seong's angry voice came from the other side. He tried to open the locked door but failed. "Mi-na? You okay? Open up!"

"Should I?" Link whispered nervously, rising onto his feet.

Mi-na gave him a quick nod. Carefully, she rolled to the side to lay the unconscious boy onto his back. There was a click and Yun-seong rushed into the room. "Mi-na, are you…" he began but suddenly stopped when he noticed her current position, "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her, dumbfounded at first, before spotting the glowing blade on the floor and the unconscious kid beside her. "What's going on?"

"Close the door, quick!" she hissed at him. She did not want anybody peering into her room to discover the sacred blade that once belonged to the shrine in the mountain. Yun-seong turned to do so but stopped when he finally noticed Link in the room. With wide, uncertain eyes, he gaped at the long-eared child disbelievingly and didn't move to shut the door. Impatient, Mi-na bounded up on her feet and closed it herself. "I told you to close the door!"

"Hey... Is it just me or does this little kid have pointy ears?" he asked unsurely as he continued to stare at the shyly grinning boy before him.

She picked up the heavy sword off the floor and sheathed it back in its scabbard. "We can discuss it later. Right now we have to get this one," Mi-na knelt down and touched the burning forehead of the older child, "to bed, quick. He's really sick." Still tightly held in her hand was the pouch of strong medicinal herbs she had taken from Yun-seong's inn room.

"No, no!" Link suddenly protested. "We have to get out of here! Something evil is lurking in the city and it's coming this way!" the boy explained urgently. His face was stern and grim, making Mi-na deeply furrow her brow in worry.

Yun-seong crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow but didn't retort with a remark. Instead, he gave the woman the same look as Link and nodded. "He's right, Mi-na," he surprisingly said, "Something is near. Look," he brought out the fragment of Soul Edge he usually kept hidden with his belongings.

"A shard!" Link exclaimed, his eyes wide and fearful. His reaction did not entirely surprise Mi-na for she had suspected that the two boys were a lot more than what they appeared to be.

The small fragment was pulsing violently with its bright, crimson glow, casting the dark room in a sinister red light. Mi-na had never seen it shine so strongly before. Usually it gave off a dull red glow that brightened slightly only when another shard was near. However, at the moment, the shard sensed something far greater than a measly fragment; something big. Could it possibly be Soul Edge? Their search had led them to Greece after all. "You know what that is?" Mi-na carefully asked as she studied Link's expression.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the glowing piece of metal and gave a quick nod. "Put it away," he told Yun-seong as he glanced over at the unconscious child, "Hurry!"

"Why?" replied the redhead with a defiant glare.

Mi-na followed Link's gaze to the other boy and noticed that he was stirring. However, his eyes were tightly shut and his expression was deeply pained in the red light. The metal claws raked the floor with a dull screech before forming into a tight fist.

"Quick! Put it away!" Link bellowed as he tried to swat the shard out of Yun-seong's teasingly outstretched hand.

"Stop fooling around and put it away!" Mi-na growled at the young man.

"Why?" the arrogant redhead asked again, more irritated.

Mi-na shot a threatening glare at him and he idly shoved the fragment into his pocket with no more questions. The room had fallen dark instantly and the boy beside her had eased back into an unpleasant slumber. "Because..." she whispered, creasing her brow in remorse as she placed a trembling hand on the child's hot forehead, "He seems to be affected by it." She looked at the younger boy apprehensively. "Link, what's happening? You need to tell us right now. This is a very serious situation we're in and it's time you stop hiding things from us."

The boy shook his head with an apologetic frown. "No… Not yet. I'll tell you once we're in a safe place. I promise!" he said with a little bow.

* * *

**Open your eyes...**

That voice again… It pulled him out of a hellish nightmare and back into a world of extreme pain. The excruciating headache pounding against his skull was hardly bearable and his back burned like fire. He couldn't make clear of how he had come to be. Without much thought, he did as he was told and narrowly opened his tired eyes to see only blurred images and dancing shadows.

He was cold, shivering and wet. His body was heavy and terribly weak. Someone was carrying him in their arms but he couldn't make out who it was. Noises were muffled through his ears; the only distinct sound he could make out was the beating of his own heart. His carrier, he could feel, was running; running through a wet, noisy street. It was raining, he remembered. There was a storm. Yes, he was watching the storm by the window. So how did he end up here?

All thoughts soon disappeared when he noticed the strong scent of blood overpowering the smell of rain and mud. It was freshly drawn; the source was near. Suddenly, his carrier stopped. Muffled voices soon sounded around him but he could not recognize any of them. However, there was one voice that silenced the rest:

**Master...**

Deep and cruel, the voice was louder; as if it came from right beside him. He was slow to turn his head, daring to look at the speaker. Instantly, he froze for there, floating within the sea of blurred shadows, was a large yellow eye surrounded by a red mass of pulsing veins and flesh. Its piercing gaze stared directly at him, overwhelming him with fear and dread.

He wanted to get away. He tried to squirm from his carrier's hold but found he had no strength to move a limb. Unable to pry his eyes away, he could only stare. It couldn't be... It was impossible... But surely it was the eye of Soul Edge gazing back at him.

**Come back to me…**

* * *

The storm had yet to show any sign of letting up anytime soon. Rain continued to pour out of the dark sky, drenching the city and its occupants. Only those foolish enough would wander the streets in such horrible weather and unfortunately, Link was one of them. He ran through the puddles of the desolate street to keep up with Seung Mi-na while lugging a few of her travelling bags. He had only been in the rain for a few minutes and he was already soaked to the bones. The strong winds did not help either for they sent cold shivers through his small body.

Not far behind was a wet and grumpy Yun-seong who was given the task of carrying an unconscious Siegfried in his arms. The boy was wrapped in three layers of blankets from head to toe to keep warm against the rain and wind. But with all the water, it was likely Siegfried was soaked too. Before they left the inn in a hurry, Mi-na had quickly given him a remedy to lower the fever.

Strapped to Yun-seong's back were the Master Sword and the Hylian shield. Not quite trusting of the redhead, Link was nervous having the man carry them. The evil aura Link could sense in the city was getting stronger. They were either nearing the source or the dark presence was heading their way. He silently prayed they did not run into whatever it was for they were well unprepared. Lost in thought, he almost rammed into Seung Mi-na when she suddenly stopped in her tracks after they turned around a sharp corner. He was about to ask why but the answer to his question was displayed gruesomely before his eyes.

A nightmarish creature towered before them in the centre of the blood stained street. It was absolutely hideous. Its limbs were composed of dark brown pieces of bone-like segments held together with burning, orange, living flames, forming distinguishable humanoid arms, shoulders, legs and a head. They were not physically attached to its main body which consisted of one enormous round eye surrounded by pulsing blood red flesh and veins. Some sort of magnetic attraction held those limbs in midair around the yellow eye that had focused on Seung Mi-na ever since the group's arrival. It was truly a gruesome patchwork of demonic limbs held together by powers too hellish to even imagine.

The monster was the main source of the cold, evil aura… and the cause of Siegfried's suffering. A dozen slain bodies of innocent victims lay in pools of blood and rain around the monster's abnormal feet. The morbid scene made Link terribly ill to the stomach. Behind the monster were a few terrified city dwellers that fled from the scene.

The eye... It closely resembled the eye of the demonic blade. Was it possible that the monster was Soul Edge? Could the sword have somehow transformed itself into a living abomination after being cast away from the light? Within its monstrous hands, it held a giant axe that looked horribly familiar. The creature's fierce gaze had frozen the young Hylian in place. However, it was not looking at him directly; it was gazing upon someone else behind the boy.

"What in the world is that?" exclaimed Yun-seong after he had caught up.

"I... I don't know..." Mi-na quietly answered as she cautiously took a step back. "But stay on your guard. It must be another monster created by the Evil Seed..."

The monstrosity stepped towards them, crushing the body of a fallen warrior under its foot. Blood oozed from the lifeless body and the fiend took great relishing in grinding the corpse up with its foot. The three of them kept their eyes on the demonic being as they backed away. It brought its axe over its shoulder and the ugly eye widened, seemingly gleaming with amusement as it came closer.

Mi-na tossed the rest of her luggage at Link and stepped out front with her lance-like weapon poised and ready to fend off the fiend. "Both of you, run to the stables and get to Athens!" she cried in a stern, commanding tone.

"What? But –"

The monster lunged forward and brought down its large weapon on her. She quickly blocked with the scarlet, metal shaft. The force of impact made her wince and stagger backward slightly but she managed to hold against the monster's strength. With a loud grunt, she forced the abomination back. "Go! I'll hold it back! Now leave!" she screamed as she kept her attention on the charging creature.

Link felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He wanted to help but he knew there wasn't much he could do against a powerful foe. Perhaps he could use his magic…

"Mi-na, you old hag! Let me fight it!" Yun-seong suddenly growled, breaking Link's thought.

"Kids like you should stay back and let the grown-ups handle it!" She hollered back as she side-stepped an attack from the fiend. Next, she thrust the blade of her weapon forward but it missed the monster as it jumped back. Glancing behind her, she shouted, "Get your ass out of here right now! If you defy me then you defy my father! Now leave!"

Link saw Yun-seong bite his lower lip. "So what, Mi-na? I'm already defying him right now! I solely left on my own to find Soul Edge! Not to be ordered around by you!" he yelled over a crack of thunder.

"Hong Yun-seong!" she hissed angrily over her shoulder before she swept low with her weapon, bringing the monster's legs out from under it. While it was busy getting up, Mi-na turned her head sharply and glowered at the redhead. "Will you quit arguing? You have your hands full! Now leave!"

Yun-seong was about to say something but the monster's limbs suddenly fell apart, rending him surprised and making the young Hylian wary. The huge eye floated high into the air with its burning, bony pieces and giant axe swirling protectively around it. Mi-na stepped away and ended right beside the arrogant young man. "Why are you two still here? Leave!" she yelled impatiently.

Link couldn't move a muscle; he was too transfixed by the monster's abnormal powers while Yun-seong hesitated.

"Listen to her, you fool!" someone yelled from high above them.

"Who –"

"Taki?" Mi-na exclaimed when she saw the speaker.

Link craned his head up to see a dark-haired woman clad in tight red clothing on the rooftop of a nearby building. Dark armoured gauntlets covered her crossed arms and she wore protective plating over her knees and shins. Her sharp, dark eyes glowered at the young man.

"What? Who's that?" asked Yun-seong in a bitter tone as he adjusted his hold on Siegfried. Link caught sight a pair of blank emerald eyes staring past him before the blanket fell back over them. Siegfried was awake… but it seemed like he was caught in a trance... Was the monster luring him? They had to get the older boy as far as possible from that monster quickly! Link was about to tell the reluctant man to go but Seung Mi-na beat him to it.

"Now is not the time to get acquainted, Yun-seong!" she hissed as she kept a wary eye on the dismembered monster.

"Leave before it reassembles itself," warned the strange woman above them. From behind her waist, she drew out a short sword and leapt gracefully down to land beside Seung Mi-na.

Black flames had consumed the axe when she had spoken but they soon dispersed and in place of the behemoth weapon was an exact replica of Mi-na's glaive. The limbs of the eyeball then 'reattached' to the body and the monster dropped to the ground before them once more. It stood shorter than before and its build was smaller but it was poised with the same weapon and stance as Seung Mi-na!

Yun-seong still did not move and neither did Link. Appalled, they both stared at the monster in fear.

Mi-na gasped in surprise. "It copied me!"

"This demon has the ability to copy any fighter's skills," the woman in red explained calmly as she observed their foe. She scowled before going into her own battle stance. "How many times must you be told to leave, boy? Take the children and escape while you can."

Yun-seong still refused to move but Link did not. He turned and tried to push the arrogant redhead into the opposite direction. "Come on!" he urged as he pulled on the man's cloak.

"But, Mi-na –" Yun-seong began. He stopped when Mi-na turned to face him. Her expression was softer than before but full of determination. She spoke softly in a foreign language before facing the demonic creature once more. The redhead had lowered his eyes to the ground before muttering something back at her in the same tongue. Then with an angry sigh, he turned and ran with Link closely behind. The sound of weapons clashing erupted behind them but they did not stop to look.

Yun-seong turned into an alley then into an open street of panicking people. Some townsfolk scurried through the heavy rain and Yun-seong screamed at them to get out of the way and to hide inside. Others paid no heed to his warning as they brandished weapons and headed straight in the monster's direction. Link did not bother to pull up his hood as he ran through the dim crowd. It did not really matter since no one paid much attention to him amongst the panic. Both Yun-seong and Link never slowed until they had reached the outskirts of the city where the stables were located. Exhausted, wet, and cold, Link dropped on his knees on the hard stone floor littered with bits of hay.

Rain dripped down his hair and face, wetting the stone beneath him. There was a frightened neigh that perked up his ears. He looked up and saw horses. Dozens of them were lined in the wooden stalls of the large stable. Excited, Link climbed to his feet while still carrying Mi-na's large load of luggage in his arms and approached the first stall on his right. Inside was a beautiful black horse that stood tall on its long legs. The gallant beast snorted and whined frantically within its close quarters. It was frightened; in fact, all of the horses were spooked. There was no doubt that they could sense the evil within the city.

"Hey! Over here!" Yun-seong called from the far end of the noisy stable. Link took one last look at the dark horse before catching up to the redhead. The young man grumbled slightly as he carefully laid the older blond (who was once again asleep), against a wooden beam. "Damn it, what in the world is going on? Just who are you two and what the hell was that thing?" he demanded as he opened a stall door and tried to grab hold of the reins of the dark brown horse inside. He was having trouble as the already saddled animal whipped its head from side to side and backed away from the young man.

The Hylian looked off to the side, reluctant to speak the truth. "I'm sorry. It's... rather complicated" he quietly replied. He watched the redhead with amusement. "Are you stealing that horse?"

Worried and frustrated, Yun-seong shot Link a look of annoyance before muttering, "These secrets of yours are going to kill me and Mi-na… And no, I am not stealing my own horse!"

"Oh! So it's yours?" the boy asked in curiosity.

"Yes," was Yun-seong's gruff answer. He managed to grab the reins of the frightened horse and hushed the startled beast while gently stroking its neck. "It's okay, boy. Calm down!" The brown horse snorted and shook its head before settling into a somewhat tranquil manner. Link smiled at the animal before him for it reminded the boy of the loyal companion he once travelled with on the vast fields of Hyrule.

Yun-seong led the horse out and tied the strings of his satchels together before hanging them on either sides of the saddle. "You two better have a good explanation of everything once we're in Athens," he grumbled as he approached the young Hylian. He grabbed Mi-na's bags from Link and tied them to the saddle as well. Then he unexpectedly lifted the Hylian up and onto the horse.

Link nodded slightly and stared down at the reins before him. "I won't back down from my promise," he told the redhead. "Once we're safe… I'll tell you everything."

There was a loud grunt before he felt Yun-seong place Siegfried right behind him. The redhead then repositioned the older boy's arms over Link's shoulders. "Keep him up," ordered the young man as he prepared to saddle up. Siegfried was leaning onto Link's back with his head resting on his own left arm, over Link's left shoulder. Through the covers, the younger boy could feel the knight shiver from both the cold and fever. The Hylian was in no better shape either; chills ran through his body continuously, causing him to shudder visibly under his wet cloak.

Yun-seong heaved himself onto the horse behind both boys and grabbed the reins with outstretched hands. "Damn, this is awkward," he grumbled. No doubt his arms were going to be pretty sore when they arrive at their destination… "Here we go!" With a gentle whip of the reins, he ordered the horse to trot out of the stables and into the pouring rain.

Instantly, Link felt the heavy droplets drench through his clothes once more. Strong gusts of freezing winds, made both boys horribly shiver. With a loud cry and a snap, Yun-seong urged his horse to gallop through the deserted street that led to the mountain path and out of the city. Before they reached the muddy trail, Link heard a shrill but distant cry of a crow. He abruptly turned his head to the side just in time to catch sight of a drenched black bird on the roof of an old shack they were passing by. Siegfried slightly stirred, whispering something incoherent. Gleaming red eyes stared down upon them for a mere instant before the demonic bird disappeared after a blinding flash of lightning.

* * *

Comfortable warm rays of a burning sun broke through the grey cloudy sky when noon came around. The storm was far behind them, hanging over the mountain city with its darkness. They rode in silence, only to hear the pounding of hooves underneath, the chirping of birds in the nearby forest and the occasional sneeze that came from him. The much needed warmth was soothing against Link's freezing skin and the hot, humid wind was pleasing. By the time they reached sight of Athens, his clothes were mostly dry. He heard Yun-seong speak for the first time since leaving the valley; "Finally, we're here." His tone was weary and obviously grumpy.

The young Hylian quietly agreed as he brushed a hand through his bangs before pulling up his hood. He rubbed the fatigue from his face, being mindful of the tender bruise on his left cheek. Starved, thirsty and sore from sitting on a saddle all day, Link couldn't wait to stop and rest. They galloped passed dozens of travelers along the dirt path, not paying much heed to all the curious stares.

But one foolish woman decided to stand in their way. She stood in the middle of the path in a firm posture with no sign of fear from the oncoming horse. She was a warrior, Link could tell by the sheathed weapon by her side. In the evening sun, her golden hair shimmered behind her back and her soft green eyes looked straight at them with a hint of defiance. There was a sense of familiarity coming from her…

Yun-seong yelled at the woman as he slowed his exhausted horse to a trot. "Are you blind, woman? Do you want to get trampled?"

"Please stop!" she cried as she stood in the horse's path with her hands out to her sides to indicate that none may pass. Yun-seong stopped the horse entirely right before her.

Link cocked his head to the side and studied her face closely while she continued to stare hard at the grumbling redhead behind him. He smiled when he recognized her. "Sophitia!" the Hylian exclaimed, drawing a look of surprise on the young woman.

"You know her?" asked Yun-seong in a disbelieving tone. Link shortly nodded.

Confused, Sophitia blinked at the young boy for only a moment before her features became worried. "Link, what are you doing here? I thought Greta had taken you home."

"I-I… W-Well…" the boy stammered with uncertainty, unsure of what to say. Telling the truth would sound ridiculous and there was no point in lying anymore.

"Excuse me," Yun-seong interrupted impatiently. "Would you mind stepping out of our way? We don't have time for this!"

"But wait!" the woman protested as she stood her ground, returning to her previous task. "You possess something that is a danger to you and others around you. Please, give it to me." She stretched out an open hand towards them with her green eyes staring firmly at the young man.

Yun-seong's eyes narrowed. "Are you talking about the shard of Soul Edge? How do you know I have it?" His hands noticeably tightened around the horse's reins.

Sophitia placed her open hand over her heart and slightly bowed her head. "I can sense it. Its evil is unmistakable."

The young man huffed. "Hmph. I'm not giving it to you." Disappointment fell over her slender face. "Just who do you think you are?"

There was a weak moan by Link's ear as Siegfried had finally awakened from the voices.

"I am Sophitia. I have vowed to purge the lands touched by the evil Soul Edge," she answered. No hint of fear or hesitation showed upon her bold features when she spoke.

"Sophitia?" the older blond murmured in Link's ear, barely an audible whisper. His emerald eyes partially opened and his clouded gaze saw only shadows before closing again, returning back to sleep. His face was flushed and his body constantly shivered with illness.

Link knitted his brow with worry. "Yun-seong! Yun-seong!" he interrupted the redhead's counter remark. "We must hurry! Siegfried – uh, I mean..."

Piqued by the knight's true name, Sophitia's attention immediately fell on the young Hylian. "Siegfried?" she repeated to make sure she heard right.

"This sick kid here." Yun-seong indicated by unveiling the boy under the blankets.

Her green eyes widened slightly for a second before she approached with a deep frown. "Where will you be staying?" she asked the young man as she walked up beside the mounted group. She reached up and gently brushed fringes of blond hair out of the sleeping boy's face.

"An inn, most likely. There's no need for a doctor. I have some medicine that'll surely take care of him," Yun-seong replied with a hint of impatience.

"Take me with you," she suddenly said, still eyeing the ill child.

"What?" Yun-seong was dumbfounded.

"Please, take me with you." She was pleading. "I want to help."

Link smiled with joy at her offer. In spite of having his fragment stolen by the woman before him, he still trusted her. Her intentions had been pure; she was only protecting the boys by taking the Hylian's evil shard. Before the loudmouth could protest, the Hylian said, "That'll be great! She has helped us before, Yun-seong, so we can trust her!"

The redhead groaned followed by a disgruntled sigh. "If you haven't noticed, there's no room on this horse so it's impossible to take you with us, lady," he stated.

Sophitia nodded in understanding. "Then tell me where you will be staying. I will meet you there."

"Why do you want to help so badly? What are you planning here?" Yun-seong's eyes were full of mistrust and he pursed his lips in irritation.

"It feels as if our meeting is not a mere coincidence." As she spoke, her eyes shifted between the three upon the horse before settling on Siegfried. "I only wish to help him. I promise I will no longer ask for your cursed fragment so long as you keep your heart free of ill intentions."

"Ill intentions?" Yun-seong snorted.

Link started to explain for him. "She means–"

"I get it, I get it," the young man grumbled, waving his free hand to cut the boy off. There was a short pause before he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. We'll be in the first inn we see down this road."

"The first one down this road is quite expensive..." Sophitia warned with a wry smile.

"Uh, then the second one we see."

She shook her head with a small laugh. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

He was caught in an endless battle of light and darkness. When darkness conquered light, he was trapped within a twisted realm full of nightmares.

However, when light broke through the shadows, he would experience a blissful dream. His dreams were always shrouded in fog but he could often make out the figure gazing down at him. It was Mother. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had seen her. He could hardly remember her face. Her gentle green eyes were the only part of her he had never forgotten. When he was within the light, with Mother, he felt her soft touch against his skin and the warmth from her hands.

He wanted to speak with her but words would never form. He wanted to reach out and caress her face but his arms would never move. It was only a dream… it was always a dream. Mother was never truly there. And perhaps, that was what hurt the most…

Her smiling green eyes were the last he saw before the darkness embraced him once again. The world of shadows was as cold as ice, chilling him to the very core of his body. He stood within the abyss, shivering from the bitter cold that enveloped him. A harsh whisper tore through the silence; its words were incomprehensible yet its tone made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle in fright.

Within the world of black, a large yellow eye revealed itself before him. Surrounded by pulsing flesh and veins, the hellish eye's nefarious gaze held him in place. Around it, the shadows became red and vibrant like blood. Crimson spread throughout the realm and he found himself standing within a field of slain bodies. He recognized some of the bodies lying at his feet; Seung Mi-na… Yun-seong… Link… They were dead. Their wide, lifeless eyes were staring back at him; their gray faces distorted in pain and horror.

His breath was caught in his throat, stopping him from making a sound at the ghastly sight. He trembled, completely horrified at the sickly scene. He clenched his hands and felt something wet and sticky covering them. It was blood… the blood of his victims; the ones that lay dead before his feet.

He was the one that killed them.

"No..." he had managed to breathe before his legs buckled from under him. On his knees, he slowly shook his head as he stared at his shaking, bloody hands in shock. "I… I did this…" he uttered in disbelief.

The harsh whispers returned, blaming him; praising him; mocking him while the gleaming eye hovering above the sea of red reveled at his anguish. It was then he found his voice… and a loud scream full of anguish rent the air.

He continued to cry out even when he woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. His heart hammered rapidly against his chest and his breath came out fast and short. He sat up and slowly drew in a few deep, wavering breaths to calm his badly shaking body. But it was useless; the gruesome images kept flashing before his eyes. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind.

He glanced down at his clammy hands and was instantly relieved to see them free of blood. A sudden light touch on his bare shoulder made him recoil in fear. He snapped his head to the side and found a pair of gentle green eyes staring back at him with worry under the dim light.

"Siegfried?" the woman quietly asked.

He blinked and focused on her compassionate face framed by light golden hair. His breath stopped short and his eyes widened with surprise when he finally realized who she was. "S-Sophitia..."


	9. Invisible Bonds

**Chapter 9: Invisible Bonds**

Following a red-haired young man through the bustling crowds of a busy merchant street in Athens was a challenge for one particular young Hylian. With one hand keeping his dark blue hood on, Link's other hand clung tightly to the end of Yun-seong's light gray cloak.

"Hey, hey! Quit pulling!" The owner of the cloak bellowed at him when the boy accidentally tugged a little too hard, choking the man slightly as Link navigated between two strangers. The redhead stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Come on, can't you walk faster?" Impatience was obvious on the man's sullen face as he stood there with crossed arms.

"It's impossible! There's too many people and I can hardly see!" Link gestured to the noisy, moving crowds surrounding them with the wave of his hands. Not only was it difficult to traverse, it was also uncomfortably hot with so many people bumping into each other under the bright morning sun. Link was sweltering under his hood.

Yun-seong heaved a sigh and rolled his brown eyes. "Come here, brat," he said, making Link glower at him. The man stepped towards the pouting boy, reached down and surprisingly picked the Hylian up with ease to place the child behind his head and onto his broad shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Link hollered from his new height.

"Making this faster," Yun-seong replied in a low mutter as he started walking. "Hey hey! Don't poke my eyes out, kid!" he shouted when Link yelped and latched onto his forehead, almost hitting his eyes in the process.

From his new view, Link could see the many faces that crowded the streets and the countless merchant stands and open shops on each side of the road. Seeing so many people moving about still amazed him like the first time he had arrived in Athens. The marketplace of Castletown had never been as chaotic as this grand city!

"Now, where are we going again?" his carrier questioned.

"To buy some arrows!"

Yun-seong began to move, shuffling through a group of gossiping young women standing around a cloth-seller. "Arrows? What for?"

"I need to restock. I used up most of mine when I was chasing that thief."

Yun-seong said sarcastically, "Did you manage to feather him? Or did it all miss?" When the young boy didn't answer, he snorted, "Your aim must be pretty terrible then."

"He was fast and he hid well in the shadows!" Link defended his marksmanship in a grumpy tone.

They passed by a stand surrounded by loud giggling children of various ages, buying what looked like sweets. Over the laughter, Yun-seong muttered, "I still find it hard to believe that you are actually–"

Using his left hand, Link quickly covered the redhead's mouth. "I know it's hard to believe but you don't have to say it out loud," he whispered in the man's ear.

Yun-seong pried the Hylian's hand off. "It's not like anyone can hear us. It's so damn loud early in the morning," the redhead grumbled in annoyance. He sidled through an idle group of Athenian soldiers. Link overheard the men's discussion, speaking of the missing holy sword and the arrival of the bony monster that appeared soon after. Yun-seong had slowed his pace and eventually stopped nearby to eavesdrop on them.

"... a curse!" one of them said fearfully.

"Removing the sword had unleashed the monster?" another asked.

"It is what they believe."

"It was a gift from the Gods, was it not?" asked another, his tone deep and calm as he waited for someone to answer.

"I heard that a demon had pulled it out," stated a fourth, making Link freeze. "Someone had claimed to have witnessed the daunting fiend steal the holy sword before merely escaping the demon's wrath!"

The Hylian couldn't help but cringe at the ridiculous story he had just heard. Was the thief from the shrine the one spreading such rumours? Suppressing his anger, he continued to listen.

"A demon? Preposterous!" said the one with the deep voice.

"A demon, you say? It may not be a coincidence that the monster appeared soon after the sword disappeared…"

Having heard enough, Yun-seong resumed walking down the street. Link frowned at the words of the last speaker and asked worriedly, "Could it be true? That the creature was released because of me?"

"They're just rumours, kid," Yun-seong scoffed. "How could you have suddenly unleashed a monster? Didn't you say you lost your sword over a week ago?"

The boy nodded although the other could not see. "Yeah."

"Then how could it have kept the ugly thing sealed before then? That monster… it was _Soul Edge_, remember? Or something like that anyway." The redhead turned into a narrow alley, away from the crowd and heat. He breathed a deep sigh in the cool shadows, his brow slick with sweat which resulted in Link, unnoticeably, having to occasionally wipe his moist hands on the man's cloak. "It must have sensed my fragment and followed us into the city. That's the most likely explanation." Yun-seong's tone was bitter and regretful when he said that. "If all those people died because of my shard... I... I..." He punched the wall of the alleyway and cursed in his native language.

The evil fragment attracting the one-eyed creature was a possibility for its sudden appearance, however Link had a feeling the reason was more than that. The black bird with eyes that glowed red… It was in the mountain city, Malucci, when they escaped with Siegfried; watching them with its chilling stare as if a hawk eyeing its prey. Thoughts of the cursed bird brought a terrible sense of dread to settle in the pit of Link's stomach. Yun-seong's explanation had lightened the boy's concern to a slightly lesser degree but the Hylian was still worried.

They entered another busy merchant street at the end of the alley and the return of the sun and noise brought Link's attention back to the task at hand. "Hey, look! Over there!" he cried out, recognizing one of the shops. He lightly patted the top of Yun-seong's spiky hair and pointed. "That's where I bought some arrows before. Let's go!"

With a reluctant sigh, Yun-seong headed in Link's pointed direction. After plowing through the crowds and entering various shops to buy their necessary needs, they ended up in the stables where Yun-seong had left his horse. "What are we doing here?" Link asked as he climbed off the man's back.

Yun-seong wiped the trickling sweat off his forehead and approached his dark brown horse. Only the stable boy was around in the nearly empty stable, piling some hay into a corner near one of the entrances. Two other horses were in their stalls beside Zephyros, Yun-seong's brown horse he had bought in the exact same stable a couple days ago.

"Here, brat –"

"Can't you at least say my name?" Link interrupted with a pout.

Yun-seong took out a key from his pouch and smirked. "Sure... demon-boy. Here." He handed a small silver key to Link.

Curious, the boy studied it. It was Yun-seong's inn room key.

"Watch over my stuff, okay?" the redhead told the other as he opened the stall door to his horse. He tossed the leather bag containing their newly purchased items at the Hylian and the boy caught it with a look of confusion.

"What? Why?" Link asked, forming a worried frown. "Where are you going?"

"It's been two days..." said the young man softly. "I'm going back."

The Hylian's frown deepened. "It could be dangerous…"

Beneath his cloak, Yun-seong adjusted the sword secured in his belt before taking Zephyros's reins into his hands. He then hopped onto the saddled animal and stared down at the boy. "I know that! That's why I'm going alone!" he answered in frustration. "You stay here with that lady and take good care of my things, all right?" He gave the boy a cocky grin. "I'll be back in two days or less." Seeing the uneasy look on the young boy's face, he added, "And stop giving me that look. You look like Mi-na when she has a bad hair day and believe me, that's not a good look."

Link glanced down at the key. The unease he had felt from before had returned. "Are... Are you sure you'll be all right?" he carefully asked.

"Well, yeah," the man retorted high atop his horse. He pressed his heels into the sides of the animal, walking the mount out of the stall and stopping beside the small boy. "I've waited long enough. Women... They can be so damn annoying, you know? And just because she's slightly older than me, it doesn't mean she can boss me around," he scoffed with contempt but his expression was softer than his tone. "You stay here, got it? I'll be back. Promise. Now, here," he dug into his coin pouch and handed Link a few silver pieces. "Don't go spending that on candy! It's for emergencies, all right?"

The boy nodded with a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. I'm off then. Take care of that little punk you call a friend, demon-boy," were the redhead's departing words spoken with a wry grin. The man guided his horse towards the stable exit.

"It's Link!" the boy corrected with a smirk. "Be careful!" Yun-seong acknowledged him with a lazy wave before disappearing behind the stable walls.

Finding himself in the stables, Link smiled gleefully at the two horses within. He glanced over at the stable boy, who appeared to be slightly older than Siegfried's current age. The boy had his light brown hair tied behind his back with a few loose strands sticking to his forehead as he worked. He glanced up at Link with his blue eyes and kindly smiled before wiping the sweat off his face with a rolled up sleeve of his brown shirt. Link smiled back and the boy gave him a nod before grabbing a metal pail and left the stables.

The young Hylian pocketed the key and silver coins into his rupee pouch and placed Yun-seong's leather bag on the floor. Excited, he approached one of the horses. He had always been fond of horses because of their loyalty and companionship (and mostly because he had one of his own). Looking up at the gallant white beast before him, he could imagine his old friend staring back.

He raised his hand and the horse lowered its neck to nudge his palm with its snout. Smiling, he happily stroked its muzzle and the horse shook its head with a small whine. He giggled quietly and rested his forehead against the great beast's cheek. The familiar musky scent of the animal wafted through his nose. "Epona... I miss you," he whispered sadly. "I miss everyone…"

* * *

"S-Sophitia…" Wide, emerald eyes stared into a pair of soft green in both surprise and disbelief. He was speechless as he gazed upon the familiar woman before him. She was older; over seven years had passed since he had last seen her after all. Mature yet still beautifully young, her face looked very much the same. She was kneeling beside his bed bearing a small, relieved smile. "Siegfried, it really is you, isn't it?" she exclaimed, placing her right hand over his smaller left fist.

He flinched at her touch, realizing that he was not dreaming. "Sophitia?" he slowly questioned the woman, just to make sure he was wide awake. He met her gaze evenly. "Are you... really here?"

Sophitia softly laughed and nodded. "Of course, Siegfried. I am right here," she answered with a light squeeze of his hand. "It has been a while, has it not? And you have certainly _changed _since then," she implied with emphasis all the while giving him an amusing stare.

The boy blinked a few times, completely perplexed by her presence. "You… How did you– wait," he suddenly paused and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a bed in what appeared to be an inn room. Golden rays of sunshine poured through the cracks of a draped-covered window in the centre of the left wall facing the door. Another bed was placed along the right side with its covers piled into a mess. A small, square, wooden table with two chairs stood beside the left wall beneath the window with a dark bundle and a familiar shield lying on top of it.

He was certainly not in the same inn as before. "Where... am I?" he inquired as he studied the room. He remembered being in a different room with the Korean woman, Seung Mi-na. There was a storm, he recalled, and he was watching it by the window. Everything was hazy after that.

"You are in Athens." Sophitia had answered while he tried to recall the past few hours. It was difficult to remember however, with a dull headache throbbing against his skull. Not only that, his body was aching and he felt rather weak. He was shivering as well, probably due to the fact that he was shirtless.

"Athens..." he repeated quietly. He frowned with frustration. Why was he in Athens? How did he return to the city?

He gently removed his hand away from Sophitia's and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the growing pain in his head. The storm... Something happened while he was watching it. The wind had grown cold and the air, bitter like frost. A _voice_, harsh and wicked, had silenced the rain and thunder…

_**Kill them...**_

"_Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"_

_"Siegfried! Stop!"_

His blood ran cold for he was overwhelmed with horror. The awful voice had pained him but also granted him power... He had listened to it, driven mad by desperation and hate. _Their_ pleas rang through his horrified mind; _their_ faces distorted by fear were clear in his memory…

A soft touch on the arm made him jerk away. "Siegfried, are you still feeling unwell?" Sophitia asked, knitting her brow with deep concern.

"Where is everyone?" he suddenly asked, his heart heavy with remorse. "W-What happened to them? Are they… Did I...?" The boy was choking on his own words, fearing for the worst. He averted his eyes down to his hands, remembering the crimson stains that once covered them. Was it just a nightmare? Or did he really kill them? He drew an unsteady breath and shuddered.

There was soft hush before Sophitia grasped his smaller hand within hers once more. "It is all right. They are safe," Sophitia cooed, giving him an assuring smile. "Link is with that young man, Yun-seong. They should be back shortly."

Siegfried furrowed his brow when she failed to mention one other person. "Where is the woman, Seung Mi-na?"

The Athenian did not answer right away. Instead, she hesitated, her head downcast, making him tense with dreaded fear. Slowly, she shook her head. "We do not know," was her tentative answer. Her eyes rose to meet his. "It has been two days since the monster attacked Malucci and we have not heard from her."

"Monster?" His voice wavered with uncertainty. "What monster?" The powerful evil he had sensed within the city... the one that brought the disturbing chills… Was Sophitia referring to that?

There was another soft hush as she reached up to gently brush fringes of his blond hair away to place her hand on his forehead. He flinched back, startled by her touch yet again. "Please, do not worry about it for now. You should get some more rest," she said with a small smile. "We can catch up on things after."

By the tone of her voice, Siegfried understood she was not willing to discuss the subject any further. He lowered his gaze at the last of her words. "So… You know who I am," he stated more than asked.

"Yes."

The boy brushed a hand through his hair to hide his sudden embarrassment. "Then you are probably wondering–"

"No need to explain," she told him, bringing his focus back onto her. "Link has told me everything."

"_Everything_?" he blurted out loudly, which made Sophitia jump back in surprise. He quickly apologized and repeated the word more calmly. "Everything?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Well, he told me how you both had come to be. Which sounded rather unbelievable," she answered truthfully, gazing off to the side. "However, I do believe that what happened with you two is true since you are unmistakably a child now."

Siegfried bit the inside of his cheek. Did Link tell her the exact events that resulted in their transformation? Did she know that he was _Nightmare_? "You are not... afraid of me?" he carefully asked.

A little surprised, she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Afraid? Why would I be afraid to see you like this?"

He shook his head to hide his relief. "Never mind. It is nothing," he lied. It was obvious she was unaware of the truth so what exactly did the elf tell her?

Although she looked rather confused, she nodded and rose to her feet. "It is now noon," she noted as she peeked through the drapes, allowing a few beams of bright sunlight to enter the room and reflect the shimmering dust in the air. "They should be back by now." As if on cue, the door of the inn swung open and in strolled a hooded little boy carrying (and dragging) a large bundle of travelling bags into the room. "Link?" Sophitia questioned as she watched the boy pile the luggage into the far left corner. "What are you doing with all those bags?"

"Yun-seong," the elf began without looking over at her as he continued to throw numerous leather and cloth sacks on top of each other, "says that he's going back to find Seung Mi-na. So he wants me to watch over his stuff."

Sophitia immediately took a step towards him. "No! It's far too dangerous to go back! And alone too? What is he thinking?" She bit her lips worriedly and asked, "Is he still here?"

Link shook his head as he closed the door. "He left after giving me the key to his room," he replied before turning to face her, taking off his hood. He suddenly perked up when he noticed Siegfried watching him. "Brother! You're awake!" he cried as he rushed over and threw his arms around the older blond in a discomforting and painful hug.

A burning sensation on Siegfried's back had gone unnoticed until the pesky little brat had touched him. The knight weakly pushed the elf away with a growl to hide his pain. "Will you stop doing that?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The younger boy grinned. "I'm just glad you're all right. You had me worried," he replied a little less than joyful. Visible on the child's face was a deep purple bruise on his left cheek.

Siegfried could vaguely recall that he was the one who knocked the boy aside… "Hmph," he responded in a softer tone. He then looked away from the elf's happy face, feeling a strong regrettable guilt swell deep inside of him. "I did it again, didn't I?" His words were barely a whisper but he knew Link could hear them. The pain in his back had subsided as he stared grimly at his hands. For once, the elf did not say a word.

Sophitia kneeled beside him and gently felt his forehead once more. "Your fever is gone but you should get some more rest," she told him, breaking the awkward silence. "Forgive me for leaving so soon, Siegfried, but I must go and attend to my duties."

Siegfried lightly shook his head. "That's all right," he murmured.

She patted Link's head as she passed him. "I trust that you two will be all right on your own?"

"I'm sure we will be fine," the elf answered, his wide childish grin returning.

She smiled at them both. "I will return tonight. Hopefully, we will be able to talk then," she said as she approached the door. "Please rest, Siegfried." She gave him a worried smile and he nodded.

Link waved goodbye before she left the room. "So," he began, obviously wanting to grab the other's attention. "How are you feeling?"

Siegfried shot him an irritated glare before looking away. "I'm _fine_," he grumbled. In a softer tone, he continued, "And I'm sorry… I–"

"Don't worry about it," the elf interrupted.

"How can you say that?" the older boy snapped in frustration, glowering at the elf. "I hurt both of you… I nearly killed–"

"Siegfried, we're okay." Link's expression was stern and his tone was assuring. His blue eyes were steadfast with the belief that the older blond had done nothing wrong. Before the fuming knight could say anything to ridicule the elf's naivety, Link had suddenly changed the subject; "Are you hungry?" The boy in green bounded towards the table as he spoke and grabbed a wooden plate hidden behind the large shield. "Did you know? Sophitia works in a bakery!" the elf exclaimed with a cheerful smile. He strolled over and shoved the plate full of assorted breads and sweet-smelling pastries into Siegfried's face. "Try one. They're really good."

Siegfried eyed the plate in annoyance before shaking his head to the side. "I'm not hungry," he growled before pushing the food away. He didn't have the appetite to eat anything at the moment.

Link made a disapproving noise. "You haven't eaten in days so _here_. And you wouldn't want to waste her efforts and time in making these for you, do you?" The boy placed the baked goods on the other's lap. "I bought some fresh milk too. Wait right here." Before Siegfried could turn and glare at him, the elf was already moving towards the pile of bags and started to rummage through them. "Hmm? Where did I put it?" the boy pondered out loud as he continued to dig deeper into the pile.

Snorting in irritation, Siegfried glowered at the back of the boy before sighing. He didn't quite understand Link. How could the foolish child ignore the pain Siegfried had inflicted upon him both physically and from the hurtful words he had uttered and yelled out of spite? Not only that, the elf was aware of the danger he was putting himself in by being near the former demon; yet the young boy never showed any signs of fear. How could that be? Twice, Siegfried had lost control of himself and ended up harming the elf each time so why did Link not loathe or resent him? Or for the best... fear him?

Ever since Siegfried was freed from Soul Edge's control and turned into a child, the elf did not see or treat him as the Azure Knight. Link saw him as a normal person... no, more like a _friend_. Perhaps that could explain why the damn child was constantly worried about him and why he would always shrug away the pain and cruel words Siegfried inflicted on him. Link must have wanted to make Siegfried believe that his immoral actions were not because of his true intentions; that his heart was only manipulated by the evils of Soul Edge.

Emerald eyes glanced over at the boy still scrounging for that milk. _A friend, huh? You stupid little elf..._ When the boy happily announced his finding, Siegfried quickly looked away and hid a small smile.

* * *

That afternoon, Link had no choice but to answer Siegfried's demanding questions no matter how much he wanted to avoid talking about the incident in Malucci. With reluctance, the Hylian mentioned his use of the Master Sword. "It emitted a bright flash and it instantly knocked you unconscious…" Link told the knight with a guilty frown. "Did it hurt when I hit you? I'm sorry." He couldn't forget the painful scream that deafened his ears when his heavy blade struck the other. He sat cross-legged on the floor of their room, sorting out his equipment. His hands were busy untying the twine that held his new bundle of arrows together.

Siegfried, seated on the edge of his bed, was staring and poking at the partially eaten bread in his hand as he listened. After a moment of silence, he shook his head. "I don't remember any pain. You did what was necessary so don't apologize," he stated the last part fervently, his eyes still on his food. He was picking off little crumbs and making a mess on the floor.

When Link went on to explain the group's encounter with the one-eyed monster, he noticed Siegfried's body tense and the rain of crumbs completely stopped. "Did you see it?" Link inquired, watching the older boy's reaction intently. "When we ran into it, you were awake but… It looked like you were caught in a trance."

The knight bowed his head further, his long hair hiding his face. He did not move nor speak for a short while, making Link furrow his brow in worry. "I saw an eye…" was Siegfried's quiet response. Slowly, his head lifted and sullen emerald eyes gazed toward the open window that allowed cool air into the stuffy room. "It was the eye of Soul Edge. I thought it was a nightmare…"

"Can it really be Soul Edge?" The Hylian placed his quiver aside after filling it with his new arrows while keeping his attention on the other.

Again, Siegfried did not answer after a moment had passed. "No… No, that creature cannot be Soul Edge. The power to become a 'living' being without a host is beyond the sword's extent." He concluded that the monster was likely an innocent animal or human that was transformed by the evil shards that plagued the land. However, the knight appeared doubtful of his own explanation but did not elaborate on why.

"That bird was there too," Link added hesitantly, hating to keep the somber discussion going. "Do you think it could be connected to the one-eyed monster?"

The mere mention of the winged demon made Siegfried visibly shiver. He tossed his piece of bread back onto the plate beside him and sighed into his hands as he leaned forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. "That wretched crow," he seethed, pressing his palms against his forehead to alleviate the noticeable headache. "I saw it before I…" Eyes closed, he bit his lower lip and slowly shook his head.

Link knew it was difficult for Siegfried to remember but the Hylian was desperate for any possible answers as to why his friend was being sought after by fiends related to Soul Edge. Hearing nothing from the other, the young Hylian could only conclude that there was possibly a link between the black bird and one-eyed demon and their goal was likely Siegfried. But _why_? Was it because Siegfried was the former wielder of Soul Edge? Not knowing the exact reason frustrated Link. He was certain Siegfried was feeling the same if not more so.

Not wanting to dwell on it any further, Link went on to describe their escape from Malucci and how they met up with Sophitia. He spoke of Sophitia's reason for remaining in Athens (besides being her hometown): after returning to the city with Cassandra to recuperate, the sisters heard numerous rumours of monster attacks in the countryside. Suspecting Astaroth and his army, the two warriors sought out the golem but found no sign of him. For the time being, they remained in the city to gather more information. It may be possible that the rumours were related to the one-eyed demon…

"What exactly did you tell Sophitia and that damn idiot?" Siegfried asked after Link finished explaining. He was pacing around the room on his bare feet to stretch out his legs after being bedridden for two days. By 'idiot', the Hylian assumed Siegfried was talking about Yun-seong.

The younger boy grinned sheepishly at the knight. "Oh, nothing much. Just told them the truth that you and I are actually ten years older than what we look like," he said while picking up his bow. "And how that happened, I told them that you and I met in the forest and we ended up in a bitter quarrel so we _viciously_ battled," he dramatically emphasized by clenching his right hand into a fist before him, "and before we knew it, a 'time portal' opened up between us and we ended up like this."

Siegfried rolled his eyes before pausing in front of the Hylian's equipment. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and studied Link's hookshot with mild interest. "Did you mention Soul Edge?" His tone was weary, matching his appearance.

Link shook his head as he pulled back on the bowstring of his bow to test its tension. With his short arms, he struggled to pull it all the way back before releasing it with a sharp twang. "I didn't tell them anything about you being the demon-knight. Wouldn't be a good idea, right?" He raised his brow at the older blond who only snorted in response. "Yun-seong didn't really believe my story so I challenged him into a sword fight."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow at him. "And you won?" he asked dubiously.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Link let out a small laugh. "No… I lost."

"Heh, I expected as much." Siegfried sneered at him and resumed his pacing.

"What do you mean?" Link fumed, dropping his bow. He crossed his arms and pouted angrily at the older boy. "He was bigger and stronger than me so it was practically unfair! But I almost had him! Or I thought I did..." he muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I think you should get some more sleep." Link examined his boomerang next. The smooth, polished wooden surface of the carefully crafted weapon shimmered from the outdoor light while the central ruby-red jewel glinted. He tossed the boomerang upwards into the air, making it vertically twirl a few times before catching it.

The knight grunted and shook his head as he crossed his arms defiantly by the table right behind the younger boy. "I'm fine," Siegfried muttered, his tone firm and slightly annoyed. "Where's my shirt?"

Link caught his boomerang again before glowering at the stubborn boy over his shoulder. "It's on your bed. And you really should. You've been falling in and out of consciousness for the past two days. Besides," he added before Siegfried could retort, "Sophitia told you to so you should listen to her." He grinned mischievously. "She _really_ cares about you. So what kind of relationship do you have with her?"

"_Relationship_?" Siegfried repeated with a start. "There is _nothing_ between us. We only met once a while back. That is all," he answered while shifting his eyes furiously to the side.

The younger boy raised a curious brow and smirked in amusement. "Oh, really? Well, she's been worried about you ever since we arrived here. Every night, she would stay by your side for hours. I had to try very hard to pry her away from you so that she could go home to get some rest." Siegfried glanced over, slightly surprised and Link continued, "She was worried that you would hop out of bed and run off to do something silly, brother."

Groaning in frustration, the long-haired boy glared down at the Hylian. "Will you stop with the brotherly act already?"

Link's teasing smile broadened. "But Sophitia really thinks we are brothers!" It was a lie, of course. Unfortunately, the older blond didn't easily fall for it.

"How so?" the knight spat, "You told her everything, didn't you?"

Disappointment fell over the younger warrior's pouting face. "Yeah… I did." He shortly laughed. "I wanted to see how you would react if you believed me."

With a dangerous gleam, emerald eyes narrowed as a nefarious smirk spread over the older boy's lips. "I would wring the life out of you within an instant."

The boy in green tensed under Siegfried's deadly stare and bashfully smiled. "Aww, come on. Pretending to be brothers isn't so bad."

"Yes, it is. Especially with _you_, little elf."

"Hylian."

"Whatever." Huffing in annoyance, the knight rounded Link's equipment and sauntered towards his bed. The plate of breads and a glass bottle half-full of milk were still sitting on top of the messy sheets.

Link only gave him a sullen glance when he noticed a large red mark on the knight's back. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, standing up to follow the other to take a closer look.

Siegfried sharply turned around with an irritated glare. "What's what?" he growled impatiently.

Link motioned for him to turn around. "On your back," he explained while Siegfried continued to glower. "Well, turn around so I can get a better look."

With reluctance, the arrogant blond slowly did so. "Make it quick," he grumbled and crossed his arms.

Sweeping away the older boy's long hair, Link carefully examined the red blemish and found blistered skin. Not only that, he could make out the faint outline of the three sacred triangles marring the centre. "The Master Sword," Link began as he lightly brushed a finger over the burn. It was hot to the touch and Siegfried visibly flinched from it. "When I used it to stop you, it burned your skin." He frowned with guilt at the injury as he touched it once more, making Siegfried twirled around with a snarl.

"Quit that!" the knight hissed.

Link grinned apologetically and backed away towards the pile of luggage in the room. "Sorry! I'll put something on it. I'm sure Miss Seung Mi-na has some ointments in her bags… somewhere… maybe… hopefully." He started to look through each leather and cloth bag.

"Hmph. Forget about it," the older boy muttered. "It doesn't hurt too much."

The young Hylian ignored him and continued to dig through each bag, finding all sorts of items such as scrolls of paper, brushes, small wooden boxes with pieces of jewellery and lots of exotic-looking clothing. One small pouch contained dried herbs and bottled round pellets. Another held five tiny ceramic bottles with strange foreign symbols carved on the glossy white surface speckled with blue. He took one of the bottles and carefully twisted the corked lid off. Slowly, he brought the opening to his nose and sniffed it only to suddenly reel back from the immensely vulgar, herbaceous aroma of the thick, dark liquid inside. A disgusted cry escaped his lips before he quickly recapped the bottle and its vile fumes.

"What are you doing?" Siegfried demanded. Now wearing his shirt, he towered beside the Hylian with a tired, sullen glare. "I told you to forget about it."

Link showed Siegfried the bottle. "Do you know what it says on here? Can you read it?" The older boy's glare deepened while the Hylian countered with a smug grin. "If you won't cooperate and let me help you, then I will tell Sophitia about it. Would you prefer her gentle hands?"

The comment sparked a desirable reaction from the stubborn blond. Irked, the older boy hastily brushed a hand through his hair as he heavily sighed. After a brief moment of contemplating silence, angry emerald eyes flickered over the odd letters on the bottle. "A painkiller," he lowly snarled in defeat.

Smirking in amusement, the younger boy switched to another bottle. "This one?"

"Same thing, brat."

Link continued to show each bottle for Siegfried to translate and it turned out the last one contained an ointment that was probably used for treating burns. After much coaxing and a heated exchange of name-calling and insults, the Hylian managed to force the arrogant knight to allow him to treat the wound. Oily and smelling strong of spice, the ointment was gently applied to the burn and soon covered in bandages the younger boy had found after scrounging around Seung Mi-na's and Yun-seong's belongings once more.

Satisfied by Siegfried's 'cooperation', Link offered to play his ocarina and, surprisingly, the knight accepted without any word of protest. With the older blond asleep, Link returned to sorting out his equipment. He neatly stuffed all his items into his satchel and placed his bow and quiver on the table beside the hidden Master Sword. With his Kokiri Sword in hand, he quietly sneaked out of the room and slipped into Yun-seong's room that was right across from Link's. He still had the key and decided to keep it for the remaining three days Yun-seong had paid for. He might as well put the room to good use.

He locked the door behind him and pushed the table and chairs aside. Taking a deep breath, he stood in the middle of the room and withdrew his sword. The blade rang softly as it slid against its wooden scabbard. Blue eyes examined the sharp edge closely with fond remembrance. The sword was the sacred treasure of the Kokiri. Countless monsters big and small had fallen in defeat by the small yet powerful weapon.

Except for that redhead that had brutally defeated him... The boy pouted at the memory, remembering the young man's cocky grin and taunting laughter. A monster Yun-seong was not but the man was still a considerable foe, talented in the way of the sword. Not only were his kicks fast and powerful, his combos flowed seamlessly together and weaved a wall of inescapable attacks at the young boy. That small quarrel they had in the open fields proved that Link needed more practice. It was obvious Yun-seong wasn't fighting seriously either. If only he had a proper shield to use, it _may_ have been possible for Link to defeat Yun-seong.

Breathing out a sigh, he took off his cloak and practiced his swordplay.

* * *

Siegfried mentally cursed at the awful noises in the morning. Bright sunlight poured through the open window and the noisy crowds of people could easily be heard outside. Then there was the pestering elf sharing the room with him. Link was annoyingly persistent with the need to shove food in the older boy's face. A fresh batch of baked goods had been dropped off by Sophitia the night before. Seeing that Siegfried was asleep, the Athenian did not stay long, explained the elf.

Having woken up earlier than the knight, Link had already eaten his share of bread. "You cannot possibly be full after one," the irritating child mused with a raised eyebrow. "Eat some more."

Seated at the table, Siegfried pushed the plate of food aside and snorted. "I'm full," he stated, barely able to keep his tone from sounding angry. Thrice, the damn brat had told him to consume more bread. It was getting _very_ annoying.

Sitting across from him, the elf finally shrugged and gave up. "Very well, then. Do you want some more milk?" Link asked, picking up his two empty bottles on the table that once held water and milk bought the previous day. "We could go buy some." He strolled over to his satchel and stored his bottles inside.

Siegfried groaned at the idea. "Go out in that terrible crowd again? I'd rather not."

"But there's nothing to do in here," Link replied, sounding quite bored. Sighing, he flopped onto his back atop his bed with his bare feet dangling over the edge. He was staring up at the ceiling with a small pout.

Annoyed by the elf's childish display, the knight snorted. "What have you been doing over the past few days?" he questioned the restless boy. He slumped forward on the table, laying his left elbow on the surface to rest the side of his head against his knuckles.

"I was with Yun-seong most of the time." Link sat up and smiled. "He's the same age as me."

Siegfried raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm eighteen," the smaller boy reminded with a sullen stare.

"Are you really? You act more like a little brat than anything else so it's hard to tell," the older one scoffed.

"You certainly don't act your age either," Link countered, cocking his head slightly with a teasing grin. Ignoring Siegfried's scowl, the elf asked; "So what do you want to do? Sophitia won't be stopping by until later tonight."

Siegfried leaned back against his chair and rubbed his face. It was unfortunately still morning and he was stuck with a bored and whiny, pesky elf. Staying in the inn for the rest of the day would likely result in Siegfried wanting to strangle the annoying child to death (and that was _without_ the dark influence of a cursed shard tempting him into murdering the damn boy).

The older blond sighed as he looked around the room, trying to find an idea that would stop the elf's complaints. He certainly didn't want to go out to the markets. The mere thought of traveling through the busy streets made his head hurt.

His eyes fell on the dark blue elongated bundle lying on the table before him. It was Link's Master Sword hidden under a layer of blanket. Standing up, he started to lift the sword's cover, eliciting a curious question from the elf.

Siegfried didn't answer right away. He studied the sheathed weapon, marveling at the metal purple hilt and pommel and the shiny yellow jewel peeking out of the scabbard in the centre of the guard. Even when sheathed, there was a strong sense of divinity radiating from the magnificent sword. Having experienced the sword's power to repel evil first-hand, Siegfried did not doubt its holy might. Being careful not to touch the weapon, he started to rewrap the blanket over the blade and scabbard but kept the leather strap free. "Grab your sword," he told the watching boy, "We'll waste the rest of our day with sword practice."

"Oh?" Link was obviously excited. "Where do you want to do that? The inn rooms are kinda small for two people to spar."

The knight slid the heavy sacred sword off the tabletop. He slung the thick leather strap over his right shoulder and buckled it tight across his torso. Even though he had held it once, the sword was still surprisingly hefty for its size. It was no wonder the little elf could hardly lift it in his current state. "We're going outside."

"Out on the streets? It's a little crowded and–"

"Don't be ridiculous." Siegfried rolled his eyes and headed for his boots and armour lying at the foot of his bed. "Where did you fight that idiot?"

"You mean Yun-seong? Outside the city in the fields."

"Then we'll go there."

Link seemed hesitant as he slipped on his boots. "Are you sure that's wise?"

The older blond understood the elf's reason to question. Once finished with his leg armour, Siegfried stood and slightly furrowed his brow in irritation at the boy. "I sense no danger."

"But there could be danger." Link was frowning with worry across the room. "Are you forgetting the rumours around the city?"

"Rumours are only rumours."

"How do you think rumours start up? Someone obviously witnessed something…"

"We'll stay close to the city border near one of the main roads." When the elf was not convinced, Siegfried glowered. "Would you rather stay in this boring inn?"

"Would be better than risking another encounter with the demons," the younger boy advised, his tone stern. "It's been three days… There's a chance the one-eyed demon could be around Athens if Seung Mi-na…" He trailed off, his expression grim at the thought of the worst case scenario.

The older warrior turned away and narrowed his eyes at the factual truth. However, it was also true that he did not detect any evil presences within the city. "We'll head eastward to the outskirts of the city first then farther if I fail to sense anything out of the ordinary." In a quieter tone, he added, "I'm sure that woman is alive."

Link was quiet for a brief moment before sounding quite assured. "Yeah, she should be okay. From what I saw, she's a good fighter! And that other lady was helping her. They have to be alive." He stood from his bed, looking more confident, and draped the dark blue cloak that was once Siegfried's over his small shoulders. "All right. Let's head out. Promise me that you'll warn me of any danger the moment you sense it."

Siegfried lightly smirked as he equipped his gauntlet. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

As expected, venturing out in the busy streets of Athens was an absolute pain. It was noisy, crowded and hot. However, after much frustration, the boys eventually stumbled upon the alleyways where it was far quieter and seldom occupied by adult shoppers. The alleys were the streets for children and their games during the day.

Blending well with the laughing, giggling, dirty-faced occupants of the alleys, Siegfried sauntered through the narrow street that followed the main eastern road leading out of the city. Some children gave him curious glances as he passed by but he hardly paid any attention to them. Besides the annoying stares of the Athenian children, the knight was greatly relieved that he sensed no other eyes upon him as he had done so before. He couldn't be too careful however, for he also carried Link's valuable sword. There could be other eyes hidden within the shadows; eyes that bore no evil but other ill intentions.

The sounds of children gradually faded when they entered the outskirts of the city. Seeing that Siegfried continued on, Link ran up beside him. "You sense nothing?" the elf inquired.

"Nothing," the knight answered, turning onto the main road. From there, they left the city limits shortly after noon and crossed the fields until they found a small area with a few small trees that could hide them from travelers following the main road.

Tired from both the long walk and having to carry a heavy sword, Siegfried dropped against the rough trunk of one of the trees and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his right hand. A pleasant cooling wind rustled the leaves of the trees and shrubs and sent ripples through the long green grass of the wide fields. Link joined him in the shade and took out two bottles of water he had recently refilled in the kitchen at the inn. Together they ate a small meal consisting of more bread. Once finished, Siegfried unbuckled the Master Sword's strap and allowed the sword to fall onto the grass.

Link asked, "Are you going to try wielding the Master Sword?"

Siegfried snorted at the idea. "And get shocked again?" He examined the branches of the nearby trees and found a suitable limb that he could use as a practice sword.

As he was snapping the branch off, the elf said, "I'm sure you can use it… Why don't you give it a try?"

In the midst of stripping his chosen branch, the knight furrowed his brow at the smiling boy. "No. That sword is not meant for my hands." He snapped the pointed end off his make-shift weapon before breaking it further for a desirable length.

"Use your gauntlet. You only used your bare hand to touch the hilt that one time. Maybe if…" The elf trailed off when he saw Siegfried's look of disapproval. "If you can use it, it will protect you," the younger boy stressed.

"It's a double-edged sword and I'm not speaking about this in a literal sense," Siegfried argued. "It's too heavy and it's capable of harming me. How do you expect me to wield such a thing in battle?"

"You just have to believe you can." The elf's blue eyes shone with confidence while the older boy shook his head at the ridiculous statement. "In time, you'll eventually learn how to use it."

"Believe?" Siegfried couldn't help but break out in mocking laughter. "Ridiculous," he finally muttered, smirking at the elf's amusing words. Not wanting to hear any more of it, the older warrior walked out of the shade and into the bright sunlight and pointed the end of his stick at the other. "Draw your blade."

At the command, Link sighed and moved his hands to unbutton his cloak. He then took off his bow, quiver and satchel and placed them on the ground beside the hidden sword. Stepping out of the shadows, the elf soundly unsheathed his small sword. Gleaming a brilliant silver under the light, the edge of the boy's blade was visibly sharp and deadly despite its small size. The circular red jewel adorning the center of the wooden hilt caught the sun, making it shine with a ruby flame. Link stood right across from Siegfried, bold yet uncertain at the same time.

The knight fell into his proper stance, feeling nostalgic for it had been so long since he had fought in his own human body. In spite of being trapped in the body of a young boy, he still had memories of his skills and techniques both his own and unfortunately Nightmare's. He wondered if his weaker form could manage to pull them all off. Emerald eyes narrowed at the elf in a challenging stare. "Come at me. Don't hold anything back."

Link was reluctant. "Are you sure? All you have is a stick."

"And you have no shield. It's only fair."

"Not exactly…"

"Hmph. You're underestimating me, aren't you?" Siegfried adjusted his hold on his weapon and deepened his glare. "If you won't come at me, then I will come at you!" He dashed forward, his armour noisily clinking with each heavy step. He was before the startled elf within an instant, his stick swinging around for a quick horizontal sweep.

Link was an agile warrior, capable of throwing his body back to flip out of harm's way. It was impressive but Siegfried did not waste any time to stop and praise the elf. The knight stepped forward and closed the distance between them just as Link landed. The end of his stick was thrust into the gut of the smaller boy. He held back in his attack but it was still enough to make the foolish elf double-over with pain.

"That hurt!" the boy wheezed, struggling to regain his breath.

Siegfried smiled and it wasn't friendly. "It was a mistake to underestimate me, elf." Twirling the stick in his hand, he commented, "In the hands of an experienced warrior, even a rock can become a deadly weapon. When I fight, I fight seriously and you should do the same. Now, it's your turn. Come at me!"

Growling, Link fell into his own stance, obviously livid from Siegfried's cheap shot. He lunged at the older warrior, fast and swift. However, the moment he was within range, hesitation flickered over the young boy's face. The sword that was meant to strike strong and quick became slow and predictable. With ease, the knight swung out and struck the wrist of the boy's sword hand, forcing Link to drop his weapon.

"What is this? Are you really a swordsman?" Siegfried demanded, prodding his stick into the chest of his opponent who quickly swatted it away with an infuriated snarl. "You can hardly swing that little sword of yours. If this is the extent of your skills, you will die on our journey!"

Blue eyes flashed with anger. Retrieving his sword, Link gritted his teeth and grounded out, "I'm just not used to fighting in this body yet. That's all!"

The knight scoffed. "A poor excuse. You fought against that red-haired idiot. How can you not be accustomed to your body? Unless you really are a weak little elf."

"Hylian!" the younger warrior snapped. "And I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it! Do not hesitate to show me your true strength!"

Link angrily huffed to the side before returning his burning gaze at the other. Roaring, he charged at the older boy. But again, hesitation was noticeable in the boy's actions and Siegfried took advantage of it, forcing the fool into the ground once more. The younger warrior sprung back up and resumed his attack. However, no matter how many times Link tried, Siegfried would always knock the boy into the dirt. With each fall, the knight taunted, ridiculed and dismayed the elven warrior. His tone was harsh and his words, harsher, bristling the elf with each remark.

Siegfried wanted to break the soft-hearted boy. He wanted to make Link fight with vengeance; to burn with rage and have his blood boil with hate. Towering over the boy who had fallen onto his back and propped on his elbows, Siegfried thrust the tip of his stick beneath the elf's chin and roughly lifted the seething child's head. Their eyes locked; a fiery blue against steely emerald. "Loathe me," the knight hissed. He did not want concern. He did not want sympathy. He did not want pity. They were faces he had often seen on the little brat and it sickened him. "I want you to despise me."

Link smacked the broken wood away and jumped to his feet, furious but also confused. His face was flushed from exertion and frustration, his clothes, covered in dirt and grass, and his body, scratched and bruised. Siegfried was tired as well, but unlike the ignorant elf, he was hardly suffering. Between breaths, Link snarled, "There is no hate in a spar."

"Since when was this a spar?" Siegfried spat, "This is a battle; a battle we never finished. Back in the forest when we first met, I would have killed you if that portal had not appeared. You would be _dead_ and your soul taken."

"I wouldn't be defeated so easily!"

"You would have been slain within an instant!" The older boy advanced, lightly jabbing the end of his weapon into the chest of the younger. "From what I've witnessed so far, your skills are lacking and absolutely terrible. If this is how you truly fight then your only chance at victory is relying mainly on the power of your Master Sword. You don't deserve to be the wielder of that sword! You are _nothing_! Only a foolish little child! An ignorant elf–"

Link knocked Siegfried's stick aside with the flat of his blade and leapt forward with newfound rage. Hiding his smirk, the knight brought up his gauntlet to defend the green swordsman's downward slash. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air. The older boy flinched from the impact but held up his guard. Link followed with an upward cut that Siegfried managed to avoid by stepping back. Using the thicker end of his stick, Siegfried countered with a quick thrust only to miss the rolling elf.

Cursing under his breath, the knight swerved in the direction of the evading boy and instinctively swung out his weapon just in time to block the silver edge coming down at him. Or so he had thought… The elf's sword was indeed as sharp as it looked, easily slicing through the thick wood like paper. He felt the blade bite into his right forearm before he even saw it hit him.

Hissing in pain, Siegfried stumbled back and fell to one knee, grasping his new wound with his armoured hand. Blood instantly bled between his iron fingers, trickling down his wrist and bare hand where it dripped onto the flattened grass beneath him. There was a sharp gasp before Link rushed to his side, his pale face full of guilt and worry. "I'm so sorry!"

Siegfried sneered in satisfaction. "Don't apologize," he muttered, glancing sideways at the frowning elf. "That was… excellent."

"Excellent?!" Link exclaimed furiously. "I got you hurt! This is why I hesitated! You only had a _stick_!" He got up and ran toward his items left under the tree.

The knight snorted. "And you had no shield."

"It's not the same!" Link returned with the dark blanket that was used to hide the Master Sword. With his smaller sword, the elf cut a few strips and motioned for Siegfried to show him the wound. Slowly, the knight pried his bloodied gauntlet away to reveal the deep cut that ran diagonally down his forearm. "Farore, Nayru and Din…" the elf breathed out, completely horrified. He worked diligently, staunching the flow of blood first before bandaging the wound with the strips of torn cloth. Once finished, he apologized again.

"It's fine, boy," Siegfried grumbled, rising stiffly to his feet. "This is what I wanted from you. Remember, when you fight, you must never hesitate. Showing mercy to your opponent is being cruel to yourself. And this... is what I deserve."

"But–"

"That's enough for today." The knight headed towards the tree littered with the elf's belongings and slumped against the trunk to shade from the late afternoon sun. "We'll rest until sunset. I don't want people suspecting me of murder with all this blood on my hands."

Without a word, Link joined him under the same tree. After a few moments of silence, the boy suddenly asked, "Does it hurt?"

Siegfried rolled his eyes and cursed. "Yes, it hurts," he muttered. His arm was throbbing with a dull pain and the make-shift bandages were already wet and stained dark with blood. He had to be careful not to move it too much.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear it." Siegfried let out a weary sigh. There was a long pause before he spoke up. "I want to ask a favour of you."

He heard Link shift in his position. "What kind of favour?"

"First, I want you to promise me that you will do this favour no matter what."

"Well..." Link hesitated and Siegfried gave him a sideways glare.

"Do you promise or not?"

The elf looked over at him and nodded. "Sure, I promise."

Siegfried closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "Good. Now listen carefully," he began, hearing a small sound of agreement from Link, "If I ever lose myself again, fight me like you have done just now. Stop me with everything you have. Do not _hesitate_. Understand? Kill me before I get a chance to hurt you or anyone else again. Do not show any mercy... or you might die when I lose all of my self-control."

"What? Have you–"

"You promised me, Link," the knight hardened his gaze at the other, "and friends do not break promises."


	10. Forgotten Magic

**Chapter 10: Forgotten Magic**

_"You know, this is not easy."_

_"Whoever said it was?"_

_"If I could recall, you_ _did."_

_"Oh, did I?" she questioned with feigned innocence. Seeing the sullen look on his face, she lightly giggled at him. "You just need to concentrate more. A _lot _more. Now try again."_

_"I've been concentrating a lot more than usual and it still doesn't work."_

_She frowned. "The only thing you've been doing more than usual is complain. Now, come on," she motioned with her hand. "Focus on this particular flower in front of me."_

_Letting out a deep sigh in defeat, he briskly nodded with a small pout. "Fine, fine. I'll try one more –"_

_"No, no. We are going to do this all morning. To use Farore's Wind more effectively might prove useful to you one day."_

_"Yeah, fifty years from now if I could ever use_ _it at all," he grumbled as he raised his arms behind his head. "I prefer the warp-from-one-set-point-to-another-set-point method."_

_She rolled her blue eyes before crossing her arms in frustration. "You've already mastered that so it's time for something new."_

_"It's not easy for me since I'm not skilled in magic as you are."_

_She pointed at the lonely, white-petalled flower before her feet. "You will eventually," she reassured. "But not today, that's for certain." Ignoring his sarcastic response, she glanced at him impatiently. "Now hurry up and try again. Be sure to direct your magic around you then focus on this flower when you cast the spell."_

_He whispered a prayer to the Goddesses under his breath._

_"If you would prefer to do something else, l can summon Impa in here and you two could do a little training. How about that?"_

_"What? No! Fine, I'll do it!"_

"Wake up."

_"Oh, looks like it's time for you to go," she said, looking a little disappointed._

_He blinked. "Go? Go where?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. The look she was giving him was sad and distant and he wasn't sure why. It was still early morning; he wasn't leaving yet, (even though he really wanted to so he could avoid the pointless magic casting), so why was she upset? "What are you talking about? There's still plenty of time to practice."_

"Hey, get up."

_She slowly smiled as she approached him, one small step at a time. "Link, before you go, I want you to remember that the Goddesses will always be watching over you and... so will I."_

_"What do you mean?" Before she reached him, everything, including her, disappeared into a thick white fog._

* * *

"Wake up, already!"

Someone was nudging him awake with something hard. Slowly opening his eyes, he groggily stared up at an impatient pair of emerald orbs. Siegfried was prodding him with the end of the sheathed Master Sword.

"Quit that," Link mumbled as he lazily batted the sword away. Groaning at the stiffness of his body, he slowly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Every muscle seemed to ache from the afternoon's 'practice' and his energy was well spent. The evening sun was a deep orange glow in the horizon while the pale moon was high in the red sky. He must have fallen asleep shortly after laying down to rest.

"It's time to head back," he heard Siegfried say as something dark and soft was thrown right at him. Untangling himself, the object turned out to be his cloak. Link painstakingly climbed to his feet and stretched his sore body before equipping his discarded satchel, quiver and bow. He buttoned his cloak as he ran to catch up to the older boy who was already walking towards the city. The wind had picked up, blowing cool gusts over the field and chilling the Hylian slightly. In silence, Link walked behind the knight, keeping his eyes on the older one's back and the Master Sword was once again hidden under the remains of the dark blue blanket.

He couldn't help but smile at the other boy as he quietly followed him on the dirt path. Siegfried had called him a _friend_. Siegfried, the arrogant, stubborn, long-haired jerk, had actually considered him a friend! It was truly a startling surprise for Link.

"_... friends do not break promises."_

The young boy's wide smile slowly diminished into a sad one. "_Friends don't kill each other either..." _he silently added to that memory. Link glanced up at the darkening sky. The promise he made to Siegfried was going to be a hard one to keep. The mere thought of lifting his sword against the knight pained the Hylian heavily. Link could never muster enough courage, even with the Triforce, to kill the older boy let alone to ever hurt him intentionally. The past few times he had accidentally harmed Siegfried had already wrought a deep sense of guilt inside his heart...

That was why he made another promise to the older boy shortly after Siegfried's spoken words.

_"I must be hearing things. Did you say '_friends_ do not break promises'?" Link had feigned ignorance when he asked that._

_"You heard what I said," Siegfried had grunted irritably._

_"No, no. I think I heard it wrong. What exactly did you say?"_

_There was a deep sigh before Siegfried shot a sideways glare at him. "For one with ears as long as yours, you should know exactly what I had said," he growled in irritation._

_Rolling his eyes, Link sullenly stared at the older blond. "There's nothing wrong in repeating what you said, you know." _

_"Hmph!" Siegfried turned his head abruptly away. It was only a short moment before he faced forward to stare out at the open field bathed in sunlight. "Friends do not break promises, Link. Remember that." With that, he closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore._

_Managing a small, sad smile, Link achingly shifted to lie onto his back, resting his head over his crossed hands. Through the gaps of the tree, he gazed up at the blue sky. "I'll always remember that, Siegfried. That's why... I want to make another promise to you." He glanced over at the other boy and saw no change in his position. He paused shortly before continuing, "I promise that I will destroy Soul Edge and free you of your curse."_

_A harsh laugh escaped the older boy's lips. "Do you understand what you're saying? You are deluding yoursel-"_

_"I will do it," Link interrupted with a confident smirk. "I really will. I promise you."_

_"It is futile, boy. That promise will inevitably be broken," Siegfried had said with a touch of hopelessness. "I cannot be saved."_

_"No– "_

_"Just listen to me: It is hopeless to ever think that I could ever be completely free. My blood is tainted, my soul is corrupt… Even after the light had severed my connection with Soul Edge, I still fall under the sword's evil grasp. Tell me, how can you truly free me of this?"_

_"I'll find a way."Link gave the other a determined look. "I promise you. I will do it no matter what."_

_Siegfried snorted. "Everything I have done, everything I have committed, all my regrets will never perish even if that cursed blade was destroyed once and for all. I can never be forgiven for my actions... I can never be free."_

_"You just have to believe."_

_Siegfried narrowed his eyes into a glare. "You really are a foolish, naïve child."_

_"That may be but I'm also your friend! And I'm not going to give up in trying to save you!" Link had spoken the truth; he would find a way to free Siegfried of his curse no matter the cost, even if he had to risk his very own life._

_Siegfried closed his eyes tiredly. "There is always darkness in everyone's heart. And mine is stained a deep dark black. Nothing can save it... not even you." A glum silence had fallen between them after that but Link had kept his vow._

Link was silent as he followed Siegfried towards the city. Before they reached the outskirts of Athens, Link bounded up beside the other. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, making Siegfried glance questioningly at him. "Soul Edge lies somewhere in the East and it's clear that we cannot continue on our own. Sophitia and her sister could help us. Perhaps Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na too!"

Siegfried glared at him from the side for no apparent reason (unless he was annoyed by Link's hopeful tone) before slowing his pace. He heaved a sigh before answering in a low voice, "I don't want any of them to get involved with us..."

"It's too late for that," replied the Hylian, keeping in pace with the other, "All of them are now involved in this situation more than ever. They helped us… I'm sure we can trust them. It seems like they have the same goal as we do and that's to find Soul Edge." Link saw Siegfried shift his eyes to the ground for a mere moment before glancing irritably at the younger blond.

"They are all fools," he grumbled bitterly, resuming his normal pace. "Anyone that involves themselves with that sword will always be met with misfortune. And they should not burden themselves with Soul Edge. It is my responsibility…"

"Even so, how do you expect to handle the responsibility alone?" Link argued crossly. "After what has happened to you so far, it's best to seek the help of others willing to fight against Soul Edge."

"No. I will not drag anyone else along for our cause," Siegfried replied in a fervent tone. "If I had a choice, I would have told you to leave Soul Edge to me. But curse our fates, we have turned into children and the only hope for restoring our bodies is to seek out that accursed sword…" His gaze lowered to his raised right hand, stained copper from dried blood. "This is my fault… If only I was stronger, I wouldn't have fallen prey to Soul Edge's control. I could have prevented this fate and you wouldn't have had to endure all the pain I've caused you… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Link ran slightly ahead to give the grieving knight an assuring look as he carefully walked backwards. However, Siegfried averted his eyes from the other within an instant. "What has happened, happened," the boy in green stated. "You couldn't have foreseen the incident back in the forest. Besides, being a kid again isn't so bad." The knight snorted and rolled his eyes at that, visibly disagreeing. The Hylian shortly laughed and raised his sore arms behind his head in his usual posture. "I'm actually happy for this 'cursed' fate. If we did not meet on that day, I would still probably be wandering these lands, lost and alone." With a yelp, he stumbled over something and would have fallen back if Siegfried hadn't roughly grabbed his flailing arm to stabilize him. After that, the younger boy bashfully fell in step beside the annoyed knight.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Link raised an eyebrow at the odd question but Siegfried did not look at him.

"Yes. Why are you here? In our world?" Siegfried clarified, a little irritated for having to repeat himself.

The Hylian sighed at the older boy's impatient demeanor. He looked straight at the vast city before him. "Do you remember the shard of Soul Edge I used to carry?" Siegfried's face noticeably darkened. "It fell upon my world and into the hands of a powerful wizard. For a time, Hyrule was shrouded in darkness…" Link failed to elaborate on the details, hating to recall what others had named 'The Period of Despair'. "I'm here to destroy the source of the evil that befell my homeland."

"You were sent here." It was a statement rather than a question.

Link slowly shook his head. "No. I was destined to come here."

"Destined?" Siegfried did not laugh as expected. Instead, he seemed interested. "You truly believe in destiny?"

With a wry smile, Link nodded and met the slightly bewildered gaze of the other. "My fate has already been chosen by the Goddesses of my world since I was born."

The knight lightly snorted and frowned with uncertainty. "What are you? A knight? A holy warrior of the gods?"

Amused, the younger blond laughed. "Not at all. I'm not a knight or anything considered of noble class or any other grandeur title. I am merely…"

"A child," Siegfried finished for him. Before Link could protest, the older warrior continued. "That is what you really are, boy. Your Goddesses are beyond cruel to send the likes of you to deal with Soul Edge. You truly do not belong here, Link."

The smaller boy shrugged and said in a dramatic voice, "Alas, I'm already here. It is my destiny to come here no matter how cruel it can be. I cannot go against the wills of the heaven."

Siegfried gruffly snorted at his reply. "Yeah... your Goddesses from the heaven sent you to be Soul Edge's next meal. I'm sure the sword has never tasted the soul of an elf before. It might die from soul poisoning." Seeing Link's odd expression, Siegfried raised his hands up. "Haven't you ever had food poisoning? You're so annoyingly happy and cheerful that it might cause Soul Edge's evil digestive system to malfunction."

Link pouted at the older boy's jest before returning to the more serious discussion at hand."You should reconsider letting Sophitia and the others help us." When he saw the look of disdain on the knight's face, he quickly added, "You have to admit that there is very little the two of us can do as we are now."

His head downcast, Siegfried said nothing as they continued down the road.

"Are you afraid to tell them the truth?"

"The truth…" the older boy murmured quietly, "would only bring fear and hatred." He quickened his pace, signalling the end of their discussion.

The Hylian furrowed his brow and silently followed right behind the other. As the older blond had stated before, Link knew nothing of Siegfried's past besides the fact that the knight was once the wielder of Soul Edge. It was not the young swordsman's place to pry and he made it clear that he did not need to know.

"_You do not know the truth of my crimes,"_ Siegfried had whispered on the second night of their transformation. Link could only imagine the extent of Siegfried's crimes but the others may have witnessed them personally… If they learned the truth about Siegfried, would they brandish their weapons against him out of spite? Link had failed to realize the consequences for revealing their identities from the others sooner. However, Link had promised to tell Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong the truth and it was up to Siegfried to reveal it all if he ever chose to. That was Siegfried's decision and his burden to bear...

They entered the outskirts of the city with the night sky above them. Their only source of light was the waning blue moon and it was awfully quiet in the dark, desolate streets. Towering buildings made of stone, marble and wood cast deep black shadows that hid the alleys. The wind could be heard, howling through narrow passages and billowing up dust. Besides the wind, the echo of their footsteps sounded around them along with the rhythmic clinks of Siegfried's armour. Such emptiness made Link wonder how an eerie side of the city could exist in the usually crowded and lively Athens. Even though the streets appeared bare and empty, he had an unnerving feeling that someone was watching them. Carefully, he scanned the shadows of each alley they passed and found nothing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end with unease.

He was so distracted by his wary feeling that he did not notice Siegfried talking to him until the older boy shook him by the shoulders. "Did you hear what I said?" Siegfried asked, obviously annoyed. But he too, seemed to be as uptight as the Hylian. His emerald eyes shifted left and right as he spoke.

Link shook his head with a quiet, nervous laugh. "Err, no... What did you say?" he asked.

Siegfried did not answer right away, he was busy looking around. "I said," he spoke slowly and carefully, "someone is following us." With that he slowed to a stop.

Link nodded and turned to face him but a sudden flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Look out!" he cried as he dove into the older boy, knocking them both onto the ground. Link felt the knife fly past his head before it soundly embedded itself into a wooden beam of an old abandoned merchant stand nearby. Ignoring his sore limbs, he clambered to his feet while drawing his bow and an arrow. Groaning, Siegfried was slow to rise beside him.

The Hylian heard a frustrated curse coming from the shadows within the alley to his right where the knife was thrown before a second silver blade was hurtled at him. Link leapt to the side to avoid the dagger, nocked his arrow, and fired into the shadows just as another knife was thrown. His heart skipped a beat at the deadly point aiming straight for him. It was too late to react… But then a strong hand pulled him safely out of the way and the knife split into wood to join the first and second. A snarl of pain sounded from the shadows, a clear indication that Link had hit his mark.

Siegfried loudly cursed, snapping Link's attention to the older boy who quickly stepped behind him. The knight swung out his armoured gauntlet, backhanding another dagger that was thrown by a second attacker hidden in the opposite alley. The blade was sent twirling into the air before clattering onto the stone ground.

"My, my. These little brats are good," praised the second attacker, a man whose voice was oily and deep. A burly man stepped into the moonlight, his icy blue eyes narrowing at Siegfried first before falling on the young Hylian in a vehement glower. He was awfully tall, towering over the boys by over a metre. Short, light brown hair stuck out in all directions and partly over his thick eyebrows. The dark, loose garments he wore were covered by a light armoured breastplate and plain shoulder guards that softly reflected the glow of the bluish moon.

Link met the gaze of the hostile stranger evenly as he carefully pulled back on his newly drawn arrow. Siegfried glared at the man, his body tense with caution as he favoured his wounded arm with his left gauntlet.

A slim sneer adorned the man's finely chiseled face. "Mardok, are they the ones you spoke of?" he asked the shadows of where the first attacker lurked, his piercing gaze never leaving the small boy. There was a drawn out hiss of pain as a man in dark clothing limped out of the alley. His angry scar-ridden face was unmistakable.

"_You_!" Link growled in contempt upon recognition. He quickly shifted his aim towards the same thief that dared to steal the Master Sword back in the mountain shrine. "How did you find us?"

The dark man stiffened and pointed a trembling short knife in his hand. "_You cursed little demon_," he hissed through his blackened teeth, his words laced with poison. "Don't think that I'll let you run off with something so valuable!" A vengeful smile twisted his ugly face. "There's no one here to protect you this time and I'm now more prepared against your foolhardy tricks." He looked at the other man, almost in desperation. "They have the sword! So don't just stand there! Kill them!"

Link abruptly turned his aim back at the tall man but saw that he remained in his position. The brute continued to sneer, his icy blue eyes reflecting a hint of amusement. "Demon? This puny little freak?" Link lowly growled at the insult while the man guffawed, barely able to contain his laughter. "How can you be afraid of mere children, Mardok?"

"Jarro, you fool! Don't be deceived!" snarled the shorter, unruly-haired thief. "The little one has powers in its arrows! Don't let it use them!"

"Now's your chance to freeze the damn bastard," Siegfried muttered under his breath, his attention fully on Mardok.

"Gonna be hard with two of them and you defenseless," the Hylian hastily whispered. He kept his arrow pointed in the larger man's direction. He had a terrible feeling that Jarro was a more capable thief than the other.

Along with a sinister smile, cold eyes glowered dangerously at the armed boy. "Powers, hmm?" mused Jarro. He took a step forward, sliding free a large dagger from its sheath by his belt. The sharp edge glinted maliciously under the moon. "I want to see your _powers_, little monster."

"You asked for it," Link retorted with a smug grin, imbuing his arrow with holy magic. Aiming at the man's breast plate, he released a Light Arrow in hope of blinding the thief to give Link and Siegfried a chance to run and hide.

His escape plan dissipated when the muscled brute easily knocked the magical arrow away with the flat of his dagger, sending the golden projectile upwards. Golden light exploded over the dark street for a mere second when the arrow struck the roof of a nearby stone building. Link huffed in annoyance and drew another arrow before Jarro recovered from witnessing the boy's magic.

"Interesting. _Very_ interesting," said the man, his icy stare gleaming with excitement. His sneer widened, showing the whites of his perfect teeth. It was clear that he was not afraid of Link, making the boy mentally curse and tense with caution.

There was a frustrated growl from Mardok. "Damn you, Jarro!" He was soundly running forward. "Go for a swift kill!"

Siegfried was already on him before Link could turn around. Throwing all his weight, the knight collided into Mardok with his left shoulder, tackling the man to the ground. At that moment, Link sensed the other thief coming up behind him. Being short had its advantages, allowing Link to simply ducked under Jarro's outstretched arms that wanted to grab him. The boy rolled away, drew an arrow as he hopped onto his feet and fired an Ice Arrow at the brute, but again the man simply smacked it away. A dark blue flash filled the moonlit street for a short moment as ice began to noisily form on the side of a nearby building. Jarro was highly amused by the frozen spell yet his focus was quick to return to the Hylian.

The situation looked dire: Jarro's reflexes were far too good and he was obviously a formidable fighter in close combat. Link would definitely lose to him in a sword battle in terms of strength and speed.

Clenching his jaw tightly, the boy backed away and drew another arrow while keeping a steady gaze on his dangerous opponent. There was a shrill cry of pain followed by a screaming curse from Mardok before he roughly kicked Siegfried away. With a yelp and a grunt, Siegfried landed hard beside the Hylian.

"You all right?" Link quickly asked him, not leaving his eyes off the muscled brute that looked at his fellow thief in contempt.

He heard the older blond mutter a few breathless curses before seeing Siegfried slowly stagger to his feet in the peripheral of his vision. "Never been better," the knight spat out sarcastically, his voice noticeably strained.

The situation was turning badly; Siegfried was too injured and also unarmed to fight and Link could not keep an eye on both annoying thieves. Let alone, he couldn't even lay a finger on the muscled brute... Running was no option either; they wouldn't get very far in their weakened state. They had to escape immediately but how?

_Goddesses…_ He started to pray for some sort of plan but soon stopped when he recalled the words: _"… the Goddesses will always be watching over you, Link."_ They were spoken not too long ago, he vaguely remembered, within the dream…

"We cannot fight them," he heard Siegfried hiss through pain.

Link slowly nodded, trying in vain to rethink back on the dream. _The Goddesses..._ _That's it!_ Grinning, he knew what to do.

Mardok sprang back up on wobbly legs all the while clutching his bloody face with one gloved hand. Through his bloodied fingers, he glared murderously at Siegfried. "You will pay for this, you little whelp!"

"Close your eyes," Link whispered to the other boy.

Link closed his own eyes just as he heard Mardok pick up a fallen knife. As the thief soundly charged straight towards them, the Hylian released an arrow of light at the stone ground before him.

* * *

Siegfried did not ask why he should close his eyes. He obeyed without hesitation, believing Link had something planned. Indeed, the elf was up to something when Siegfried 'saw' light flash beneath his tightly closed eyelids and hearing startled yelps from the two men.

He snapped his eyes open when he suddenly felt small arms wrap around his upper body. He glared down at the brat. "What are you –" he started to demand but was quickly cut off.

"Shh! I need to concentrate!" the boy told him sternly. With his brow deeply furrowed, Link was staring hard at the thieves; focusing not at them but on the road behind them for some damn reason.

_Concentrate for what?_ Siegfried hissed inwardly. What was the elf doing giving him a stupid, awkward hug in the middle of a battle where they were likely going to be _killed_ by those insolent thieves? Link has totally lost his sense of pride! The fear of death must have gotten to him...

When Jarro and Mardok finally managed to regain their sight, their furious gazes instantly fell on the two boys and a series of angry threats were muttered out of their lips. Daggers in their hands, the promise of a painful death was evident on their twisted faces.

Siegfried swore out loud. He was in no condition to fight against the grown men. His wounded arm was stiff and badly hurting from his tussle with the cursed Mardok and he lacked a proper weapon. And worst of all, he had an elf clinging onto to him for dear life.

Aggravated, the knight was about to tell the boy to unhand him and stand up like a warrior but Link's entire body suddenly began to glow a gentle shade of green. The light brightened and soon, Siegfried saw nothing but green. He felt a powerful gust of wind blow by; so strong that it lifted him off his feet and carried him with it! He was floating within the world of light, fearful yet exhilarated at the same time. It lasted only for an instant and when the light dispersed, he found himself standing back on the moonlit road but surrounded by different buildings. The thieves were nowhere in sight or so he had thought. He heard their confused voices, echoing from a distance behind him. The two thieves, with their backs towards him, were farther down the road where he and Link were standing only mere seconds ago.

Dumbfounded, Siegfried could only blink.

Link immediately pulled him by his injured arm, leading them into the dark narrow gap between two old, stone buildings. The elf fell against the wall for support, stifling his heavy breaths in fear of being heard. Siegfried favoured the wall as well, pressing Link's hidden sword into his back against the cold stone and holding his breath to listen to the yells of the thieves.

"… did they go?"

"I told you to kill the little one quickly, fool!"

"Why didn't you tell me that he could do that?"

"I didn't know he could!"

"Mardok, you idiot! Search the area!"

Siegfried mentally cursed, fearing to be found if he and Link remained where they stood. He sidled up to the corner and took a cautious peek out into the street, grateful to see it empty. He glanced over his shoulder at the elf hunched over onto his knees. "We have to move," the knight whispered. Link was obviously exhausted, probably from performing that strange spell with the green light but he nodded wordlessly in response.

The older boy scanned the desolate road once more before slipping out into the moonlight towards the shadows of the tall buildings on the opposite side. With Siegfried leading, they travelled deeper into the city, staying within the darkness of the alleys and the streets. There were a few instances where they heard footsteps seemingly following them but after much hiding and waiting, the footsteps often faded or turned out to be a simple passerby and not one of the thieves.

As they neared the heart of Athens, the roads became more populated with late patrons and civilians. Burning braziers and hanging torches lit the stone paved streets alongside the doors of pubs and merchant stores still open late into the night. Assuming they were near the marketplace, Siegfried was certain they had lost the thieves. But unfortunately, they were lost as well. Siegfried had failed to take note of where their inn was located considering it was his first day stepping outside. Adding to that, they didn't exactly follow the same path back into the heart of the city either, further losing their sense of direction.

The knight could only curse the damn thieves to hell. He was frustrated, tired and hurt. The painful wound on his right arm had been bleeding, making his right hand sticky with blood that seeped through the soaked bandages. His left side was tender from where Mardok had kicked him and his body was covered in new scrapes and bruises. One thing he could grin proudly at was the fact that he had managed to give the black-toothed bastard a few new scars to join his old ones. Then again, the man was already so ugly that it probably didn't make too much of a difference.

He wearily glanced around the torch-lit road that oddly looked the same as every other road they had recently passed through. The few people that roamed about ignored the two boys loitering in the darkest light. Leaning his back against the cool stone wall of a building, Siegfried let out an exhausted sigh.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground beside the knight, Link made a choking noise as he drank a tiny portion of one of his potions. Once finished, he looked up at the older boy and offered the open bottle. Siegfried grunted. "You know very well I will not drink that atrocious potion," he grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You're bleeding," the elf stated, noticeably frowning. "I can smell it."

"The bleeding has stopped. Put that away already. I'm not touching it."

The younger boy pouted but soon looked thoughtful. "I can dilute the taste for you." He dug into his bag while Siegfried sighed once more. Link uncorked a bottle one-third full of water. "The blue potion is pretty powerful… One drop should relieve some of your pain." As he spoke, he carefully tipped the contents of his potion into the other bottle. After swirling the mixture, he prompted Siegfried to take it. "You won't taste anything. Maybe a mild bitterness," Link assured in a sullen tone when the other boy hesitated. "Come on! And you say I act childish? You're acting like one right now."

Siegfried bared his teeth in an annoyed snarl but Link's accusation was enough to make him comply. He failed to grasp the bottle with his weakened right hand, forcing him to shift over to use his left. Metal lightly clinked against glass as the knight encircled his dirty iron fingers around Link's bottle. When the first drop of the cool liquid touched his tongue, he didn't care about the odd taste as he downed what was left in the bottle. He hadn't realized just how parched he was. Without a word, he handed the empty glass back to a satisfied elf.

"So we're lost," Link murmured, staring glumly at a pair of staggering drunkards leaving a tavern right across the street. "You really have a knack for getting lost in the dark."

"Oh, shut up," Siegfried muttered, his tone gruff. "If it weren't for those damn thieves…"

"How'd they find us anyway?"

The older boy could only shrug at the troubling thought. Allowing Mardok to escape back in Malucci was a grave mistake. The thief most likely followed the sword into Athens and perhaps knew where Link and Siegfried were staying in the city and gathered information nearby. If that was the case, the man must have trailed them when they left the inn in the morning. But then, why did Mardok not attack the boys when they were out in the field? That would have been a good opportunity… The only assumption Siegfried could make was that Mardok lost sight of them in the busy crowds and patiently waited for them to return. For now, it was safe to say that it was a good thing they were lost. Mardok and Jarro would surely be searching for them back at the inn.

"What was that green light back there? Was it another spell?" Siegfried questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Link glanced up at him and formed an impish smile. "It was an altered version of a spell I had been trying to master for a long time but never did. Until today!" he said happily. His proud smile dimmed slightly as he gave Siegfried a sheepish look. "Well... I haven't really mastered it completely. It drained all my magic in one go."

The older blond raised an eyebrow at him. "More magic, huh?" he asked, a little surprised. He wasn't aware the elf was capable of more than those different arrow elements.

Link nodded. "_Farore's Wind_," he began, pausing to lean back against the wall, "It was a gift granted to me a long time ago. With the blessing of the Goddess, I can use the wind to teleport instantly from one place to another."

Siegfried was baffled. "Use the wind to do _what_ exactly?" he asked.

The elf furrowed his brow. "To _teleport_. Do you know what that is?"

Siegfried gave him a blank stare, indicating that his answer was a 'no'.

"Hmm, well... How did she put it?" Link muttered under his breath. He frowned in thought and scratched his chin. "Well, it's like this: it's an instant transportation of something from one place to another with no means of physical movement. Farore's Wind made us suddenly disappear then reappear somewhere else, namely behind the thieves. Do you understand?"

Siegfried stared in disbelief. It sounded completely absurd. To actually go from one area to another in a blink of an eye should be impossible! Then again, Link was from another world and the strange boy was full of surprises. Siegfried hid his dumbfounded look by turning his head abruptly to the side in an angry manner. "Hmph. It sounds too crazy to be true," he scoffed.

"Hey, you've just experienced it so don't go saying something like that could never happen," Link retorted. "I can't believe that I actually managed to complete the spell. And with you too! Not once could I ever pull it off alone. Thank the Goddess, Farore."

"What would have happened if it didn't work?"

"Then we would've been left standing in front of the thieves like idiots. Then we'd probably be dead…"

The knight grimaced at the morbid thought. To die while being hugged by Link... His ancestors would probably roll around in their coffins and laugh at him in the afterlife... With a shake of his head, he pushed off the wall, feeling slightly better from drinking the diluted potion. "We should keep moving."

"Moving where?" Link grumbled, hopping onto his feet. "We're hopelessly lost. The streets look so different at night and I don't recognize anything. Oh! Maybe we could try asking someone. Over there." The elf pointed at a group of drunken men laughing and stumbling farther down the road. "What?" He noticed Siegfried's look of disapproval and crossed his arms. "You have a better idea?"

Siegfried only managed to open his mouth before clenching it shut. There was a sudden chill in the air, making his blood run cold and his body tense. He sensed something with a weak evil aura and it was drawing close incredibly fast. Eyes wide and frantic, he sharply turned in the direction of the incoming signature and scanned the shadows of the road.

"What is it?" Link was instantly beside him with a look of concern.

"Something's coming…" the knight lowly hissed, his words barely a whisper. He took a slow futile step back just as the sinister presence was among them, dropping to the ground before the boys with a silent, crouched landing.

With his hood down, Link stood between the rising figure of a woman and Siegfried, his short sword drawn into his hand in preparation of a battle. Clad in a skin tight, sleeveless, scarlet suit and wearing armoured gauntlets, shoulder guards and shin protection, the dark-haired woman stood tall before them. Behind her waist and over her right shoulder were two short, thin swords sheathed within their scabbards. Her sharp, dark eyes studied them briefly before she raised her hands in the air and took a careful step towards them. "At ease, children. I bring you no harm," she said. Her voice was stern, calm and rather reassuring.

"You stay back," Siegfried snarled, baring his teeth in warning as he shifted away from the evil aura surrounding her. He shivered from the bitter cold emanating from the evil in her possession and held his body. It felt like a cursed shard of Soul Edge in both strength and malevolence.

The woman paused and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. But then she replied quietly, "I will not hurt you, child."

"It is not you I fear, it is what you carry!" the knight snarled, his words angry.

Her face darkened. Realization instantly dawned upon her as she met the boy's fervent gaze with insightful eyes. "I see..." Immediately, she took a few steps back, lessening the strain on Siegfried. The knight was slightly relieved to know she understood his suffering but he remained cautious of her.

Link suddenly gasped and lowered his sword. "Wait, aren't you… Ta-ki, wasn't it?"

To Siegfried's surprise, the woman nodded. "Yes. I am Taki," she replied, briefly glancing down at the elf before fixing her wary stare upon the older boy.

Siegfried furrowed his brow at the familiarity of her name. It felt as if he knew her but he had no clear memory of ever meeting her before at the moment. It made him uneasy, however despite that, the boy did not entirely mistrust the woman. Link had mentioned that she was the one that aided in their escape in Malucci.

"Indeed, you two are the ones I seek," she said, crossing her plated arms. "Sophitia has asked me to find you two."

"She did?" Link questioned, sheathing his weapon.

Taki gave a curt nod. "When she saw that neither of you have returned to your room at such a late hour, she requested my aid. Come, she is waiting." With a flick of her hand, she motioned for them to follow as she turned to walk down the road.

"Wait!" the elf exclaimed, making the woman stop and peer over her shoulder. "If you're here, then are–"

"Yes. Both of them are safe and are currently at the inn. Now come. I shall lead you two back." She resumed her pace.

Link sighed with relief and started to follow only to pause when he noticed that Siegfried was not moving. The elf furrowed his brow in worry which the older boy abruptly dismissed with a wave of his hand and an annoyed glare. Being rather patient, the younger warrior stood by and did not question the other.

Siegfried was waiting until he could no longer sense the dark energy coming from Taki. Once she was at least two buildings away down the road, he moved forward and soon joined up with Link.

The pair trailed behind the woman in red who led them through multiple streets and dark alleys that felt equivalent to crossing half of the city. It made Siegfried wonder how he had ended up so far away. During their trek, he informed Taki of their reason for being lost, to warn her of the possible danger lying in wait for their return; "We were ambushed by thieves; two men who wish to take this sword I carry. There is a chance that they know of our location since our arrival in Athens." His voice was loud enough that it echoed around the empty road.

"Are you sure about that?" the elf asked, strolling beside him. Link stayed annoyingly close, fully aware of Siegfried's tiring condition. The effects of the potion-water had faded some time ago, leaving the knight to suffer with pain and fatigue. Carrying the elf's heavy Master Sword across the city was also exhausting. His pace had fallen, forcing Taki to stop often for him to catch up and not lose sight of her. She offered to help once but Siegfried downright refused, not wanting to risk getting near the cursed thing in her possession. Since then, she kept her distance and remained silent, speaking only through the simple gestures of her hands and body to guide the boys through the city.

"It is my assumption but it is most likely the answer. How else do you think they found us?" Link only shrugged. "There's a chance the two of them are preparing another ambush near the inn."

"If that is the case," Taki began, standing afar near the corner of a closed trading shop, "then I shall scout ahead once we are near our destination." The moment came an hour later. She gave them (overly) specific directions to find their inn before disappearing into the shadows.

"She said to go right, right? Or was it left?" Link questioned, scratching the back of his hooded head. Clueless, he looked down the street they had just entered in hope of seeing anything recognizable. The road was decently lit up with torches and braziers and occupied by a handful of individuals strolling about.

Siegfried surmised that they were on step fifteen of Taki's needlessly long list of directions. "What does she mean by 'turn forty-five degrees in the direction where the moon and sun sets and then pass right by the lonely structure that stands sentinel to your left'?"

Link shrugged. "We passed by a lonely signpost… on our left, then we turned right, right?"

"No, we turned left on the last corner," Siegfried grumbled in frustration. Closing his eyes, he leaned onto a nearby wooden barrel for a brief rest and tried to recall the final steps. "'Through the second passageway bordered by wooden stands'… and then something about a 'hanging flame guiding our path.'"

"She's rather poetic, don't you think?"

The knight wearily glowered at the brat bearing an amused smile. "I have a feeling it was not her intention…"

Link scanned both sides of the road. His face brightened when he saw something that caught his eye. He pointed to their right but from Siegfried's position, the older boy saw nothing but a wall. "I think I see our 'hanging flame'. It's a hanging coal basket – oh! The inn's just a little farther down the street… I think. We have to get closer. Can you walk?"

Heaving off the barrel with a deep sigh, Siegfried nodded. "I'm fine," was his stubborn reply. "But this ridiculous list of directions is making my head hurt..." he thought to himself grumpily.

They slowly made their way towards the building, keeping their senses alert for any hidden thieves and any suspicious people walking along the same road. Moments before they reached the large building that was an inn, (which Link had confirmed was the correct one), there was a startled yelp coming from above them at the same time Siegfried detected the evil aura.

Eyes narrowed and body tense, the blond knight sharply twisted around just in time to see a person clothed mainly in black crash onto the road with a pained cry. Under the faint red light of the distant fires, the man's ugly scar-ridden face glistened from the blood of his wounds caused by iron talons tearing across scarred flesh. Mardok writhed on the ground in agony, clutching what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder, hissing out curses and death wishes to his assailant. A lithe shadow flew across the night sky, dropping into the darkness between two nearby buildings like a hunting bird of prey. The ring of clashing steel echoed from within followed by the clattering of dropped metal. There was a deep grunt before a muscled brute stumbled onto the street with a woman dressed in red right behind him. She moved swiftly, forcing the larger man onto his knees and grabbed a handful of brown hair. Taki roughly pulled back and pressed a short, thin blade against Jarro's throat, its sharp edge reflecting a bright crimson from the light of a nearby flame. It looked as if blood had already stained her sword.

"Are these the thieves you spoke of?" Taki calmly inquired, her dark eyes meeting the fearful blues of the man under her grip.

Astonished, both boys stared at her. It was Link who answered, "Yeah! That's them!"

To Jarro, the woman demanded, "Are there any others with you?"

Shaking, the thief rasped out, "N-No…"

Satisfied, Taki withdrew her blade and sent the large man to the ground with a swift kick to the side. "Then begone with you. Do not come near these children again. If you do, my blade will not stop upon the skin of your neck."

The burly thief hastily clambered to his feet, his face distorted by anger as he glared at Taki with one hand rubbing vigorously around his neck. Icy blue eyes flickered over the boys for a short second before the man turned tail and ran. Mardok, seeing his stronger partner fleeing, quickly followed the other without another word or glance.

When the thieves were out of sight, Taki motioned for Siegfried and Link to enter the inn. "I will keep watch out here. Sophitia and the others are waiting inside."

"That was amazing!" the elf exclaimed, his face beaming. "Thank you for helping us!" He bowed in her direction.

She nodded, a small smile adorning her lips. "I did only what was requested of me, little one. Go now. Do not keep them waiting any longer."

Link grinned and bounded towards the small set of wooden steps leading to the front door. Siegfried gave Taki one final look of caution, the evil presence not forgotten. Standing with crossed arms, she studied him in silence; her face a stoic mask but her eyes sharp and knowing. With a small nod of gratitude, the knight turned away and climbed the steps where Link waited at the top.

"She's poetic _and_ strong," the elf whispered. "I like her."

* * *

"They're hiding something," Yun-seong muttered between bites of his butter roll. "That little demon-boy was obviously lying about his story. _Yet again_."

With her wooden spoon, Seung Mi-na stirred her lukewarm bowl of uneaten stew for the umpteenth time. Even though she had not eaten since earlier in the afternoon, she did not have any appetite for the meal before her. She glanced up at Yun-seong from across the rectangular wooden table within the dining quarters of their inn. They were the only occupants eating at such a late hour. "It really is an unbelievable tale…" she murmured. Upon his arrival in Malucci, the redhead had told her about the boys' abnormally strange incident. "But there is some truth to it, I think. How else would they have become kids?"

The young man snorted after swallowing a mouthful of food. "That's the problem! Explain to me how a _portal_ can suddenly appear out of nowhere. You can't! Because it's an obvious _lie_." He continued to eat, gulping down the last of his meal.

Mi-na rolled her eyes but silently agreed with her companion's suspicion. There had to be more to the children's story, she was certain of it. After all, the boys were absolutely terrible liars. Her eyes fell on the silver key lying on the table. Link, the younger boy with the pointy ears, had returned the key to Yun-seong after arriving safely back with Taki's help along with the other boy, _Siegfried_. Link was highly relieved to see the Korean pair again. Siegfried, on the other hand, only met Mi-na's gaze, with his eyes reflecting of guilt and remorse. She understood then that he truly regretted what he did. Not wanting him feel awful about it, she had quickly smiled and approached him to playfully tussle his hair as she said, "We're safe, little man," before he could say anything that would draw Yun-seong's attention to the incident.

The kid had growled in annoyance and tried to smack her hand away but ended up flinching back in pain. His right arm was injured and it had gone unnoticed under the dim light of the single oil lamp burning on the counter of the inn's lobby left by the night maid. Sophitia had practically dragged him away with her before Mi-na could ask what had happened. Link lingered for a moment to briefly explain the events that occurred during the day involving sword practice and that loathsome thief that Seung Mi-na had allowed to escape. However, hearing that Taki had properly dealt with the man and his accomplice brought a vengeful smile on the Korean's face.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Mi-na looked up to see Yun-seong pointing at her tray of untouched food with his wooden spoon. Sighing, she pushed her meal across the table and the young man happily switched his empty tray with hers. "Remember to chew before you swallow, you meat head," said Seung Mi-na, rolling her eyes when her companion started choking. She stood up, wincing slightly from the numerous flesh wounds she had received three days prior.

Many times she was nearly skewered by the replica of her weapon, Scarlet Thunder, wielded by the one-eyed _demon_. The confrontation against the ugly monster was annoying as well as frustrating due to the creature mirroring and predicting her every move. She was thankful that Taki had been there to aid her because Mi-na was certain she would have lost on her own.

The battle was long and many lives were lost when foolish, inexperienced warriors tried to take on the demonic creature alongside them. The creature was merciless with every killing swing of its copy of her beloved Scarlet Thunder. Bodies piled in bloody heaps before the monster's abnormal feet in mere seconds, leaving no more brave men standing and only just Mi-na and Taki. They both fought the demon with all their strength. However, Mi-na was the one that struggled through it all. To have her own moves used against her proved difficult to defend.

Not only that... the wounds she received burned with an unusual fiery pain. It felt like a hot red blade had tore into her skin, searing her flesh and burning her blood. The pain had been crippling; each bite of the monster's weapon unleashed waves of excruciating agony. But physically, the wounds weren't life threatening and they bled normally. Mi-na had felt deeply ashamed of her inability to ignore the pain like a true warrior. Her father would have expected more of her so she had done her best to try and ignore her wounds. However, another sensation threatened to suffocate her. Despite the fire in her wounds, an awful chill that hung around the area made her uncontrollably shiver and it numbed her mind. The situation had quickly changed into a desperate struggle for Mi-na to remain on her own two feet to keep on fighting as her body ached and her mind was filled with thoughts of despair. Thankfully, Taki managed to purify her wounds after the battle and only then, could she close her eyes from exhaustion and relief and fall asleep.

"Need some help?" Yun-seong asked, seeing the minor look of pain across her face. Her eyes were grim and he wondered what she was thinking about. He perked an eyebrow and she quickly waved him away.

"I'll manage," Mi-na replied, buckling the leather straps that held her weapon behind her. She limped slightly from the wound on her left leg.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on them. Which room was theirs?"

The young man shrugged. "Second floor, third on the right? I dunno. It's right across from mine. While you're at it, could you get our stuff back too?"

Mi-na turned and glowered in annoyance just as the idiot tossed the silver key towards her. Startled, she managed to catch the key after fumbling with it twice. "Why don't you go get it?" she grumbled.

Between spoonfuls of stew, Yun-seong muttered, "It's mostly _your_ stuff! You get it!"

Huffing, Seung Mi-na twirled around and hobbled out of the dining quarters. Yun-seong could be such an annoying idiot! Most of the time anyway… For him to actually worry about her was truly a surprise. She had never thought that the self-assertive, cocky and hot-headed jerk would come back just for her. Although, he had never admitted it when he found her. He just told her bitterly that he only returned to make sure she was still in one piece or else Master Myong would have his head. But she saw that worried look on his face when he saw her wounds.

She couldn't help but smile as she made her way into the lobby. Ever since Father had taken the boy in to train under his guidance, Mi-na saw Yun-seong as a younger brother. Although they never could get along like siblings half the time, it was how she felt. She wondered if he saw her as family as well... After all, he didn't have any siblings. His father was taken by illness and no one knew where his mother went. In her heart, she could relate to his loss since she had also lost her mother and brother to sickness.

With a sigh, she continued up the stairs. When she passed the night maid carrying a small candle, they exchanged a small smile. Counting down the doors on her right, Seung Mi-na reached the third room and found the door open by just a sliver. She could hear voices coming from inside. Quietly, she leaned against the frame and listened.

"… best to sew it up." It was a young woman's voice; one that was full of concern.

"No. No stitches," was the brusque reply of a young boy.

"I insist –"

"I refuse. Put that needle away. Put it away!"

"This wound is deep. It will likely –"

"It will heal as long as I don't end up having to tackle another full-grown man to the ground."

"How about putting this on it?" another boy chimed in, sounding much younger than the first. "To ward off infection since you don't want stitches."

"Where did you get that? Do you even know what that is?" demanded the other boy.

"Found it with Miss Seung Mi-na's other medicines… It _might_ be useful… Maybe?"

"Link, you should not touch Seung Mi-na's belongings without her consent," stated the woman in a stern tone.

"I've already used – err, I mean I haven't touched anything! I just think –"

"No. You put that back," snapped the older youth. "And _no_ stitches! Sophitia!"

There was a tired sigh from the woman. "Very well, Siegfried. Allow me to bandage it for you then."

Seung Mi-na was smiling in amusement when she opened the door and stepped inside the candle-lit room. All heads turned in her direction and she was greeted with a nervous smile from Link, a short nod from Sophitia and a small frown from Siegfried before he quickly looked away.

Sophitia was gingerly dressing the older boy's wounded arm in clean, cloth bandages and both were seated by the small table that held the only source of light in the room. Link was standing next to them, hiding something behind his back.

The Korean narrowed her eyes teasingly at the little boy in green. "Have you been rummaging through my things?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Link's gaze darted to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Um, no…" he mumbled bashfully.

"I know when you're lying." She shortly laughed and strolled over, reaching out her hand. "What do you have behind your back?"

The boy pursed his lips to the side with guilt and handed over a small, white ceramic bottle that contained one of Mi-na's liquid remedies. "Sorry for not asking…"

She smiled and mussed up his hair beneath his hat, evoking a cry of protest. "It's fine, kid. You can use whatever you need only if you put it back to where it belongs. Don't be like Yun-seong." She pursed her lips slightly and shook her head. "That idiot always misplaces my stuff and it always takes forever for me to find them again."

Link grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll put it back in your bag right away. But what does this bottle do anyway?" He tilted his head and poked the bottle.

She laughed as she gave him the bottle. "This one's for reducing inflammation. Why don't you keep it? I'm sure it'll come in handy, especially for you, little man." She gently patted the top of Siegfried's head.

The boy shriveled away from her hand, glowered at her and huffed. "I am not _little_." His anger vanished instantly and he turned away, eyes falling to the table. "Seung Mi-na," he began, his voice quiet. "What I did…"

"What you did was out of your control, wasn't it?" she cut in, softening her expression yet the boy did not see. Sophitia seemed curious but held back the need to question as she glanced between the two of them. "I think I understand," Mi-na continued. "You don't need to explain…" She walked towards the pile of luggage and dug through her things. She grabbed two bags that contained sets of clean clothes for her and Yun-seong. "I just came to pick up a few things. You guys better rest up."

"You should rest as well, Seung Mi-na," said Sophitia, her brow knitted in slight worry.

The Korean rolled her eyes at the other woman's caring tone. "I will, I will." Before she stepped out the door, she gave Link and Siegfried a small, pleading smile, however only the youngest saw it. "Tomorrow… Will there be no more lies?"

Link opened his mouth but was reluctant to answer. Instead, he frowned and glanced at the older boy. After a short moment of silence, Siegfried slowly nodded, his face solemn as he stared at the burning candle before him. "We… We will speak the truth…" he answered, sounding tired and defeated.


	11. Children's Tales

**Chapter 11: Children's Tales**

Seung Mi-na's hand struck nothing but air when the door opened before her knuckles could knock against the wood. Slightly startled, she flinched back at the dark silhouette greeting her at the doorway. "Enter," spoke the shadow, her tone low and firm as she stepped aside to allow the Korean into the room. Mi-na held her breath as she walked past the demon huntress and hid her limp. She could feel the ninja's sharp eyes upon her in the darkness and even though she had been around the elder woman for the past few days, Mi-na was still not used to Taki's strict demeanor.

The door closed behind Seung Mi-na with a soft click. Sophitia was also in the room, standing by the open window where the only source of light beamed through. Her normally green eyes shone with a pale blue under the moonlight when she nodded at Mi-na in greeting. The Korean smiled in return and carefully lowered herself onto the edge of the only bed in the small room, right beside her old friend.

Taki was as prompt as always. "The children, they are more than what they seem," she said, moving to stand before the other two.

Mi-na nodded and leaned back on the palms of her hands on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know…" she answered, keeping her tone quiet for the walls of the inn were thin. "They are actually–"

"I am aware of their situation," the ninja cut in, "Sophitia has informed me of it. Although I find it impossible to travel through the essence of time…" Her expression was neutral yet her keen eyes bore into Mi-na.

The Korean nervously tensed under the huntress's intense stare. Taki was a _very_ intimidating woman to be around. Always serious and rarely showing any emotion, being a demon huntress had its quirks. "It really does sound unbelievable, but they will tell us the truth tomorrow," Mi-na assured, managing a timid smile. However, her smile slowly faded when she recalled Siegfried's words; _'We will speak the truth…'_ His expression had been grave as if he was left with no choice… Was the _truth_ too painful to share? Or was there a terrible secret that the boys wished to keep hidden? The incident back in Malucci was still fresh in Mi-na's mind.

Taki crossed her arms. "Be careful around them," she warned ominously, bringing worried looks to arise on the other women. "Although their appearance may be that of children, I sense strange powers within them both."

Sophitia nodded in agreement. "The younger one has odd powers I have never seen before, powers that he claims to be _magic_."

"Magic?" Mi-na raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Again, Sophitia nodded. "Link was capable of creating solid _ice_ using only a bow and arrow."

"Arrows…" The Korean blinked in astonishment and remembered the bright flaming arrow the little kid had quickly extinguished with a simple wave of his hand back in the alley of Malucci. She smiled, now understanding why the thief had mistaken Link as a little demon (and why the boy put on such an act).

"I do not believe there is anything to fear from young Link. His powers and his nature are pure and holy."

Seung Mi-na smirked, not doubting the Greek woman's words. The strange boy with the long ears was the one who claimed to have freed the 'sword of the Gods' after all. Behind the obvious lies and strange appearance, Link was a good-hearted kid.

"But the other one… Siegfried…" Sophitia deeply frowned, her gaze lowering to the moonlit wooden floor. "It is faint but I can sense something within him... Something–"

"_Evil_," Taki said bluntly. Sophitia continued to frown while Mi-na quietly listened. "There is a dark presence lurking within the boy that I can faintly detect. It allowed me to find him and the other child." Her dark eyes suddenly narrowed at nothing in particular and her neutral face became grim. "What troubles me is the fact that the boy was able to sense _Mekki-Maru_ through the reinforced protective seal I have placed upon my scabbard." At the mention of her blade, Seung Mi-na took note of the ninja's missing sword that was usually strapped to her back.

"What do you think it could mean?" With worry, the Greek woman met the huntress's stare.

The ninja shook her head. "For certain, I do not know. The boy is very sensitive to the evil of _Mekki-Maru_ more so than you or I. When I tried to approach him, he was afraid and warned me to stay back."

Sophitia bit her lower lip. "My sister spoke of the same thing when we first found the boys… She was in possession of a fragment of Soul Edge at the time when she tried to confront Siegfried but he had warned her to stay away from him. He seemed... almost desperate in a way."

Seung Mi-na gasped and sat straight up, drawing the other women's immediate attention. "Back in Malucci, on the day we fought the monster, something happened," she began, shifting her gaze between the two other women. She briefly explained how she and Yun-seong 'befriended' the children, mentioning the thief and the stolen 'sword of the Gods' from the mountain shrine. Then in full detail, she spoke of the following morning from Siegfried's sudden illness to his drastic change in behaviour. Fear and desperation had turned into murderous hate within an instant. "Please, don't tell Yun-seong this… I don't know how he'll react," she quietly pleaded. Sophitia and Taki nodded understandingly and she sighed in relief.

"It seems the boy is highly affected by Soul Edge's aura," the dark-haired ninja concluded, moving to the open window to look outside in pondering thought. "What sort of exposure could have led to his curse?"

Mi-na could only shake her head in pity but Sophitia had a possible answer. "Siegfried once told me that he was searching for Soul Edge... years ago."

"You've actually met him before?" Mi-na questioned curiously, leaning forward to rest her elbows upon her knees to hold up her chin within the palms of her hands. "Siegfried, when he was… I guess, older?"

"We only met once, right here in Athens," Sophitia explained with a nod and a saddened smile which soon vanished. "He was an angry young man back then... The look of hysteria was clearly in his eyes when he spoke of the demon sword. He sought after Soul Edge... wanting to wield its incredible power for a reason he would not share with me. I had warned him of the evil hidden within the cursed sword before he left the city. I never saw him since."

The Korean entwined her fingers before her chin and deeply furrowed her brow. Sophitia spoke of the same Siegfried Seung Mi-na had encountered once before. Where exactly, she couldn't recall; but when they had met they ended up fighting each other since they were both searching for Soul Edge at that time. Shivers ran down her spine when she remembered the madness in the blond-haired knight's emerald eyes. Driven by desperation and rage, an uncontrollable desire for power was clear on the young man's scarred face. After her defeat, he had threatened to kill her if they ever crossed paths again… He had been truly insane…

However, that had been years ago. She wondered if he remembered her at all. The same man was now a young boy and the madness Mi-na had seen in the past was gone… only to be replaced with something more deadly under the influence of Soul Edge's evil. "Do you think he was able to find it?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"We shall have to wait until tomorrow to know the truth," Taki answered, bringing a hand up to rub her brow. Mi-na saw a flicker of weariness on the ninja's refined features before the expressionless mask was put up again. "For certain, we should be on our guard if anything like that incident three days ago were to occur once more."

Mi-na rolled her eyes. "Oh, Taki, lighten up. I'm sure the same thing won't happen again," she said. Her expression softened. "He regrets what he did. I see nothing but guilt every time he looks at me. It wasn't his fault. Just make sure you don't approach him with that sword of yours and those damn shards even if they are sealed."

Sophitia sounded her agreement. "The evil of Soul Edge is controlling him in a way so we should have no worry if none of its evil is present," she said, giving the dark-haired ninja a promising smile.

"Yeah. And besides, he's just a kid," Mi-na added with a grin.

"You only have one life. Value it." Taki shot a defiant glare at them both. "Child or not, he nearly killed you. If your journeys have given you any experiences, you should be wary around the both of them." She closed her eyes and said softly, "Lives are sometimes more fragile than you think. What we need are the truths, no matter how hard or painful it is. We cannot afford to take any chances."

The Korean leaned back and shortly huffed. "We shouldn't force the truth out of them, if that's what you're saying."

"It is best to give them the time they need," Sophitia advised. "It is not our place to demand for answers they do not wish to give."

"Hmph, you trust they will speak the truth?" Taki inquired. There was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

Together, Seung Mi-na and Sophitia nodded. "They promised," said Mi-na.

The huntress quietly sighed at that and started for the door, ending their discussion. "Let us retire for the night." She peered over her shoulder once her hand touched the door knob, her dark eyes finding Seung Mi-na's. "Your wounds have yet to fully heal. More rest is required from you."

Mi-na pouted in annoyance. "You should get more rest too," she shot back before raising a confused eyebrow. "And where are you going? Isn't this your room?"

"No. It is an empty room."

"You _broke_ into a locked, empty room?" Mi-na gaped in shock.

"I did not break into the room. I quietly borrowed it."

"That's the same thing!"

Taki only gave the Korean a sullen glare. "Close the window and lock the door on your way out," was all the ninja said as she slipped into the shadows of the hall.

Mi-na let out a weary sigh as she pushed off the bed and onto her feet. Sophitia offered her hand but the other woman kindly waved it away. "We better get out of here before we get in trouble," the Korean grumbled.

Sophitia let out a quiet laugh. "I am sure it will be fine. Everyone is asleep including the night maid."

Mi-na smirked. "What time is it? Almost dawn?" She looked out the window but couldn't exactly tell how late in the night or early in the morning it was. "It's no wonder. I'm going to feel so terrible tomorrow…"

They left the room and carefully made their way to the lobby in the pitch-black hallway, hearing the snores of some of the sleeping occupants behind the locked doors. Sophitia bid goodnight and left the inn while Seung Mi-na climbed up the stairs to Yun-seong's shared room. Along the way, all she could think about was the upcoming day, wondering what sort of stories the children would tell them and whether or not the truth would be something she really wanted to hear.

As she came closer to Yun-Seong's shared room, she grumbled in annoyance when his loud snores reached her ears. Great... the one thing she didn't want to hear, and yet she was going to have to listen to it all night.

* * *

Hushed voices slowly drew him out of sleep.

"… not awake yet."

"If you're hungry, why don't you come down to the dining room with me? Yun-seong's already down there eating. That pig."

There was a short, quiet laugh. "I'll wait until Siegfried wakes up."

"All right. I'll see you later."

The door closed with an audible click and light footsteps moved across the room, stopping before the only window. Drapes were pulled apart and light shone through.

Siegfried held back his groan of discomfort as he remained still in bed, wanting to further delay the start of his day. The misery and dread he had been feeling the night before had returned in full force. He felt trapped and confined like a prisoner, caught red-handed for his unspeakable and heinous crimes. No… He _was_ a prisoner. His chance to flee was gone and he had no choice but to confess and face the wrath of Seung Mi-na and the others.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in bed, lying on his left side, facing the wall, with the covers partially shielding him from most of the daylight shining through the window. The elf was moving about the room, noisily shifting and tinkling with whatever objects he found interesting. It almost seemed like he was intentionally making the sounds to wake up the older blond. Adding to the noise were the muffled voices of other occupants within the hall of the inn and the rumble of the crowds outside in the street.

After some time, Siegfried heard the elf approach his bed. "How long are you going to lie there?" Link questioned, sounding bored.

The knight opened his eyes and saw the younger boy's shadow looming above him on the wooden panels of the wall. Siegfried scowled in slight irritation. "As long as I want to." Feebly, he pulled the covers over his head with his injured arm to shun out the light. His wound was throbbing with a dull ache and itchy under the bandages. His bruised side was awfully sore as well. "What time is it?"

"Nearing noon," the elf answered, seating himself on the edge of the older boy's bed.

The day was only half over, much to Siegfried's distress. He muttered a curse.

"You don't have to tell them the whole truth…" said Link quietly, somehow understanding the other's dilemma.

"They will want to know…" was the knight's murmured reply after a short pause.

"We could… make up a lie." The elf was obviously uncomfortable with his own suggestion.

Siegfried snorted. "And what sort of fairytale will we tell them this time? That it was your magic that turned us into children?"

"Well, that could be a plausible reason since magic doesn't exist here."

"That could lead to more questions with no answers and then you'll have to keep on lying. Have you forgotten how inept we are at lying?"

"You don't have to mention Soul Edge or the fact that you were that demon-knight." Link was whispering to avoid being overheard by unwanted listeners. The walls of the inn were only one plank of wood thick. Maybe two.

Siegfried clenched both of his hands into fists even when it pained him. Slowly, he shook his head beneath the covers and let out a defeated groan. The dread lingering in his gut was as heavy as lead. "The truth cannot be avoided… not after what I did to Seung Mi-na…"

"I'm sure they will understand." The young boy sounded hopeful but Siegfried could detect a hint of doubt in Link's tone.

"Will they?" Ignoring the pain in his arm and the stiffness of his battered body, Siegfried angrily threw off his covers and rolled onto his back to glower at the hatless elf frowning down at him. Once the others learned of his true identity, they would not simply forgive and forget his past sins. Link was a damn fool and it irritated Siegfried greatly. The elf did not know the history of Nightmare's reign of terror seven years ago. Link knew absolutely _nothing_ unlike the others who heard the stories, spoke of the legends, and personally witnessed the destruction he had left behind. "They will understand well enough to raise their weapons against me," the knight lowly snarled. "They will hate me and so will you."

Link shook his head and hardened his gaze, his face mature and serious. "You're my friend, Siegfried, I won't hate you. I've told you before: I don't care what you did in the past."

"But they will. Be prepared for that if you decide to continue trusting your former enemy."

The younger boy raised a confused eyebrow, returning back to his childish demeanor. "Former enemy? Who?"

Siegfried glared at the other blond in frustrated disbelief. "_Me_, you ignorant elf."

"Oh." Link chuckled before forming a smirk. "I never did consider you an enemy."

The knight rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I threatened you. I tried to kill you. Don't tell me you consider every demon wanting to take your soul in the middle of a forest a _friend_…"

A humorous laugh escaped the elf's lips. "Of course not. I've only ran into one so far and it turned out he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was only being controlled by an evil sword." His grin was smug. "Oh, and by the way, it's _Hylian_."

Annoyed, the knight only huffed and rolled back onto his side to sullenly stare at the wall. "Once you hear of my–"

"Nothing will change, Siegfried." With that, Link left the older boy's side.

Siegfried wanted to believe the other's words… It took another hour before he had the strength to prepare himself for the upcoming confrontation with Seung Mi-na and the others waiting for him and Link. With his stomach twisted in nervous knots, he ate very little of what was left of Sophitia's bread and only managed to swallow one mouthful of water. Any more and he would have likely retched.

He left his armour behind and strapped the heavy, hidden Master Sword onto his back. Link took everything but his shield. "In case… you know?" the boy had said, giving the knight a small knowing smile as he pulled up his hood.

In the busy lobby, everyone was waiting. Grouped amongst the other patrons of the inn were Sophitia and her sister, Seung Mi-na and her idiot companion, and Taki, the Fu-Ma ninja Siegfried could remember from the memories of Soul Edge. Highly trained in assassination and demon hunting, Taki was a deadly fighter and the night prior proved her unflawed capabilities. She and Sophitia were the ones to defeat Cervantes de Leon, the original wielder of the cursed Soul Edge that was once a pair…

Siegfried felt the huntress's sharp eyes upon him the moment he was half-way down the stairs. In fact, he felt everyone's stares, from scrutinizing to annoyingly concerned. He avoided their gazes when he and Link approached them and mumbled quick, short responses when Sophitia asked if he was all right and when Seung Mi-na wanted to know if he was hungry.

Skipping the redundancies, he quietly asked Sophitia over the chattering noise, "Is there a place we can talk without being seen or heard?" Their inn room was too small to comfortably fit five grown adults and two children. Not to mention it was a hot summer day and cramming that many bodies in one room would surely be suffocating. It wasn't safe either with the risk of being overheard through the thin barriers of wood.

"We could go to my home," she suggested, lightly touching his shoulder. "It is not too far of a walk from here."

He nodded briskly, keeping his eyes on the ground before him. "Please, take us there." She hesitated for a moment to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze for reassurance; however, it did nothing to lighten his mood.

The streets were noisy, crowded and hot under the burning afternoon sun but Siegfried kept his downtrodden composure as he silently followed the Athenian sisters. To his right was Link, panting and sweating under his dark cloak, and right behind him was Taki, followed by the Korean pair. Despite the heat, the adults wore light cloaks to conceal their sheathed weapons (with the exception of Seung Mi-na) and only the Koreans openly complained.

Again, Siegfried could feel the huntress's unnerving stare on the back of his head, watching him closely like a guard. It was clear she did not entirely trust him; perhaps she was already aware of his darkest secret judging by the way she was cautious of him… Being in such a close proximity with her made the young knight extremely uptight. She would probably be the first to kill him… Fast as lightning and as silent as a shadow, the huntress would drive her short, thin, deadly blade into him before he could even blink and her sword would be red with his blood and not from the light of a distant fire… The boy drew a quavering breath at the morbid scenario playing through his stressed mind.

It was fortunate Siegfried could no longer sense the evil presence she had possessed the night prior. At least she was considerate enough to leave whatever it was behind. Now that he thought about it, none of the others carried the shards of Soul Edge either. What have they done to the cursed fragments? Perhaps they all knew of his weakness…

Deep in thought, Siegfried would have walked right into Cassandra if Link didn't grab hold of his shirt. He slowly looked up, seeing that they have reached Sophitia's large two-storey home made of white stone bricks and red clay shingles for a roof. Keys tinkling, Sophitia opened her front wooden door and welcomed everyone inside.

Out of the blazing sun and into the cooler shade of Sophitia's home, Siegfried hardly took notice of his surroundings as he marched behind the sisters with the others in tow. He heard voices amongst the group but he did not pay any attention to what was spoken. The knight absentmindedly tailed whichever sister was in front of him until Link gently elbowed his side to snap him back into reality. Silently, the elf nodded his head to the side, beckoning the older boy to follow.

Link guided him around some of the wood and plush furnishings of the living quarters before settling on a black iron-bottomed daybed big enough to seat two people and cushioned with pillows and draped with a soft blue-dyed cloth. It was situated close to the far wall that was covered in framed, painted portraits of people, from single persons to groups of two or more, which Siegfried assumed were members of Sophitia's and Cassandra's family. Once seated, the elf pulled back his hood, took off his hat, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair that was damp with sweat. Dropping beside him, Siegfried unbuckled the boy's heavy sword and laid it between them.

One by one, everyone shifted and moved their chosen seats to face the two boys and made themselves comfortable. The Koreans sat in chairs made of carved, polished wood taken from the kitchens while the sisters rested on the plush sofa. Taki remained standing, leaning her back against the opposite wall with her arms crossed and her focus directly on him.

There was no comfort being the centre of attention, especially when each member of the audience was armed with a bladed weapon. Siegfried sat stiffly with an upset stomach and his gut was laded with dread. His hands were clammy and would have been trembling if he didn't clench tightly to the blue cloth beneath him. He felt everyone's eyes boring into him as an awkward silence filled the room. Not feeling very well, he kept his attention on the rectangular red textile rug patterned with a golden godly sun lying on the wooden floor under his boots.

Someone noisily cleared their throat impatiently. "Well? We're waiting for an explanation," demanded the annoying red-haired Yun-seong.

The man's tone was grating to Siegfried's ears. The boy scowled at the male Korean who was soon lightly backhanded by Seung Mi-na. Link shifted forward and opened his mouth to speak but Siegfried cut in front, "First off, we apologize for the lies we've told all of you. As you can see, we had no choice due to our… unusual situation."

Seung Mi-na let out a short, amusing laugh. "'Unusual' doesn't quite define it," she said with a lopsided grin. "Can you start by telling us who you two really are?"

Briefly, Siegfried's emerald eyes flickered over each curious face, with the exception of Taki, whose eyes were hard and piercing as she watched him the way a hawk watched a mouse. Finally, he introduced himself; "I am Siegfried… Siegfried Schtauffen." It took a moment for him to recall his surname for it had been too long since he had last spoken it or heard it spoken. When he had left the Schwarzwind, that was the last time…

"I am Link," said the younger boy, more confident than the other. "It's obvious I am not from this land or from this world in fact."

A perplexed expression crossed Yun-seong's face. "Not from this world?"

Link nodded. "I came... from a different world that is very similar to yours. _Hyrule_ is my homeland. The sun, the moon, the trees, the animals… nearly everything is the same. Only the people differ. I am a Hylian and all Hylians bear the same physical characteristics as I." He made a quick gesture to his long ears and his face became bold as he continued. "My reason for being here is to protect Hyrule from the great evil you may all know as _Soul Edge_."

The Athenian sisters were surprised while the Koreans were staring in bafflement. Taki did not stir but her eyes flickered over to Link instead of Siegfried.

Link continued quietly, "A small metal fragment pulsing with evil energy fell upon Hyrule nearly two months ago and..." He hesitated, lowering his eyes on the same sun Siegfried had been staring at before. "Hyrule was cast into darkness after the shard entered our realm. The land withered around it and gruesome monsters were borne from its taint, spreading its corruption throughout Hyrule." He shook his head slightly at the memories. "After a long, tedious battle with a dark wizard possessed by the fragment, I gained knowledge of the shard's origins. It came from _this _world. That is why I am here; to bring an end to the shard's source of evil so it would never corrupt Hyrule again." He looked at the sisters. "That piece of Soul Edge I had was the shard that fell into Hyrule."

Sophitia's tone was laced with slight guilt as she said, "Forgive me, Link. I did not know that you–"

"It's fine!" the boy interrupted, grinning broadly. "I didn't exactly tell you the truth and I can understand that you only intended to protect us from any more danger." The elf gave a quick sideways glance at the older blond before meeting everyone's stares. "By now, you are all probably aware that Siegfried and I are actually much older than how we appear to be. We… stumbled upon a time portal that turned our bodies from adults to children."

"_Stumbled_?" Yun-seong questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his chair. "I thought you said it opened up when you two were crossing swords!"

The elf nervously laughed. "Isn't 'stumbling upon something' the same as 'accidentally finding something'? Well, by accident we discovered a time portal in the middle of our fight."

The redhead scoffed, "How can a portal simply appear out of nowhere? It doesn't make any sense." His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two.

"Um, well..." Link struggled to answer the question. Finally, he looked to Siegfried for assistance.

Siegfried chose his words carefully as he tried to explain. "Our swords… When they collided, a strange light erupted between them and opened up that portal."

Yun-seong was even more suspicious while Seung Mi-na, Cassandra and Sophitia stared in confusion. And, of course, the huntress silently listening in the far back hardly twitched a muscle. Skeptical of the inadequate explanation, Cassandra rubbed the bottom of her chin with the thumb of her white-gloved hand while knitting her brow in thought. "I don't quite understand… How can two swords of steel or iron or any other metal create a portal that can twist time? That's not possible."

Siegfried carefully lifted Link's concealed sword onto his lap, feeling its heavy weight press down on his thighs. The length of the blade from pommel to pointed tip was nearly as long as he was tall. "Link's sword is not a normal blade of steel or iron," he stated, unwrapping the dark blue blanket that covered the weapon with slow but steady hands.

The blanket fell to the floor, revealing the blue wooden scabbard ornamented with gilded metal bindings and the deep purple hilt with the shimmering yellow jewel of Link's sacred sword. Siegfried held it safely by the sheath while the elf stood up to grasp the handle to slide a quarter of the blade out. Gasps could be heard from the sisters when their eyes fell on the glowing sword that brightened the room. Sophitia and Cassandra were both astonished and the Koreans, even though they have already seen the sword up close before, were still awed by the beautiful and radiant light. There was even a reaction from Taki albeit more subtle.

"It is called the Master Sword," the owner of the mystical weapon explained. "Known to be 'the sword of evil's bane'."

"Amazing…" Sophitia breathed, leaning forward in her seat as her wide green eyes studied the sword. "Rothion has told me many rumours: 'A holy sword only a God could wield has been granted to all humanity, waiting for the _chosen one_ to carry out its power.' Is this the sword? The one from Hephaestus's shrine?"

Link started to laugh in amusement as he shoved his weapon fully back into its scabbard. He grinned shyly as he sat back down. "Wow… Those rumours have gone that farfetched? I don't remember hearing a chosen one being mentioned before. But yes, we found my Master Sword atop the shrine."

"Wait a minute," Seung Mi-na crossed her arms and frowned in confusion, "Why was your sword in the shrine in the first place?"

The boy in green nervously scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze to the side. "That's because something _weird_ happened after we were thrown out of the portal, well, besides being turned into kids. Both of our swords were taken in the light of the portal, carried up into the sky and then both separated," he motioned with his hands, "into two beams of light that flew in opposite directions. They looked like shooting stars. Maybe some of you had seen them. It was… I think, about three weeks ago?"

"I do recall a brilliant streak in the night sky…" Cassandra reminisced thoughtfully. "I believe that was a few nights before me and Sophitia found you guys. Oh! Was that why you two were in the forest?"

Siegfried nodded, carefully placing the elf's blade back on the cushions between them. "The incident occurred two days before you found us."

The girl's expression became serious. "It's a good thing we did. The forest was crawling with monsters and there was Astaroth too… I'm glad to see you're all right."

"I have yet to thank the both of you for helping us…"

"Don't worry about it, kid." The knight was irked by Cassandra's little tease.

Returning to the matter at hand, Link shrugged at Seung Mi-na's previous question. "I really don't know why the Master Sword ended up in the shrine. Maybe because of its holy power? Or it could just be the strange fickleness of fate."

"That doesn't matter," grumbled Yun-seong, impatiently tapping a finger over his bent knee, "All I want to know is how exactly a time portal can suddenly appear! Is your glowing sword unstable or something?"

"If I strike my sword against it will another portal suddenly open?" asked Cassandra curiously.

Link shook his head. "No, striking a normal sword against it wouldn't result in another portal… The Master Sword is like a _key_ for…" He trailed off in hesitation, forcing Siegfried to question him. "It acts like a key… for traveling through time. I know it's hard to believe…" A bashful grin adorned his young face.

Siegfried's eyes widened. Link had failed to mention that one important fact. If the Master Sword was a _key_ to time travel then that could explain why the strange portal possessed the property of _time_. It reverted their bodies into that of children yet their minds and memories remained intact… Why was that? There were many questions Siegfried wanted to ask but he doubted the elf would be capable of answering.

"However," the younger boy continued, meeting most of the group's bewildered stares, "The Master Sword alone cannot create a portal of time even if it is a key…" Biting his lower lip, he turned to Siegfried reluctantly.

"Then you are implying that Siegfried's sword is also necessary? Or does it require a sword that holds unique powers as well?" The questions surprisingly came from Taki, spoken in a low, inquisitive tone. Siegfried had not heard her speak a word since last night and it unnerved him to hear her sudden voice. Her dark eyes narrowed directly at him, cautious, knowing and gleaming with a hint of spite.

Abruptly, the knight looked away and held his breath. Taki _knew_… Dread clawed its way back, churning his insides and shredding away the last of his confidence.

"Your sword, Siegfried, is it related to Soul Edge?" The huntress's words were sharp and accusing.

"What? Soul Edge?" murmured Cassandra in disbelief. Yun-seong muttered something similar.

Siegfried said nothing and saw only the sun before his feet, his hands curling into tight fists on his lap. A deathly silence filled the room as everyone waited for his answer.

They wanted the truth and the truth would change them. Their kindness would turn into hostility; their smiles would become hateful scowls, their compassion would twist into resentment. They would _hate _and_ resent _him for his past.

He heard his name. It was Sophitia and she sounded worried. Why did she worry for him? He didn't quite understand…

Slowly, he raised his head at her voice, meeting her concerned green eyes. His mouth had gone awfully dry. He shook his head; the motion slow and weary and he wet his lips. "Related? No… not at all," he wanted to scoff but there was no strength in his voice. Relief washed over Sophitia but it was soon shattered when he said, "It is more than that." He drew a deep breath to steady his heart and brace his mind. Emerald eyes darkened, steeling against the nerve-wracking stares directed at his being. He found his voice, eerily calm yet laced with contempt. "First, I want to ask: Do you all know of the Azure Nightmare?"

Sophitia was as pale as the white of her stone walls at the mention of the cursed name. Concerned, Cassandra placed a supportive hand upon her sister's shoulder, Seung Mi-na slightly frowned, and Taki noticeably furrowed her brow while Link shifted in his seat. Yun-seong nodded with a snort. "Well, yeah," the redhead muttered as if the name was a common fact. "I've heard rumours, legends and stories about that demon but what does that have to do with your sword?"

Siegfried ignored the annoying fool's question. "These rumours and stories… Tell me about them. I'd like to hear them." He was daring to know the level of fear and hatred each warrior present held against his other self... the damnable Azure Knight. And… he wanted Link to hear the truth of his cursed past.

Yun-seong wasn't too happy and it showed on his face. He was about to say something but Cassandra spoke first. "Lately there have been a few rumours going around that a demon by that name had attacked the small village of Asine southeast of here. They say it happened a few weeks ago."

_That village…_ Siegfried clearly remembered… Vivid memories of the last moment he slaughtered innocents with Soul Edge still in hand had suddenly returned. He shuddered, recalling the cries of the peasants, the screams of the women and children, and their desperate pleas for mercy. Their blood stained the dirt road crimson and covered him in red. And their faces… They were all horribly distorted in pain and fear even after death…

"Also, this demon is the wielder of Soul Edge," Seung Mi-na added, thankfully breaking into the boy's horrid thoughts. "Stories say that he and his minions brought death upon the lands they walked, killing thousands of innocent people, harvesting their _souls_ and bringing fear to those who heard his name. That was seven years ago when the stories began."

Yun-seong sullenly stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Just where did you hear those stories?" he asked. "From what I heard, he was defeated in a castle somewhere and was never heard from again."

His companion rolled her eyes. "You have to open your ears when you're out of the country, Yun-seong. There's more to know then just Nightmare's defeat…"

"For three years..." Sophitia softly spoke, her voice wavering with grief. "The massacres lasted for three years before he was finally defeated by two strong warriors hailing from the East."

_Three long years..._ Siegfried lowered his head and closed his eyes in shame. The hellish memories were slowly coming back to him. His reign as the Azure Knight, the endless bloodshed, the annihilation of countless armies that dared to oppose him, all the innocent lives he had taken and all the souls he had gathered… It was all for one purpose and that was to undo the past… But it had been a lie. The promise he was given was nothing but a goddamn _lie_.

"As Cassandra had mentioned earlier," Sophitia continued, "there are recent rumours that state he is still alive..."

The room was silence once more. Apprehension hung thick in the air, choking Siegfried. Swallowing, he lifted his head to look forward but did not meet anyone's gaze. "He is alive," he whispered, certain the others heard him in the hushed room. "Nightmare still lives…"

"How do you know?" Seung Mi-na carefully asked.

Cold, emerald eyes fell on her and she visibly stiffened. "Because he's right here. You're all looking at him right now."

The woman's face gradually morphed into shock. As did Sophitia's, her skin paler than the whites of her stone bricks. Yun-seong and Cassandra both stared in disbelief while Taki was unexpectedly solemn.

Sophitia shook her head. "It... It cannot be true..." Her sad green eyes were quietly pleading against him.

"I told you last night that we will speak the truth. And this is the truth… I am Azure Nightmare."

Yun-seong suddenly stomped his foot on the floor and stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. "What? You're kidding me, aren't you?" he demanded angrily, pointing a finger in Siegfried's direction. "Is this another one of your stupid lies?"

"Yun-seong." Seung Mi-na grabbed his arm but the redhead pulled away, his glare transfixed on the blond-haired knight.

"Clearly, you are too ignorant to listen," Siegfried hissed at the arrogant man, his anger slowly rising. "What I stated is the truth, whether you believe me or not."

"_You_…" Yun-seong stepped forward only to be held back by Mi-na. "You claim to be the demon in the legends? The one who killed all those people? Including that one little village?"

The boy lowered his eyes to his hands on his lap, turning the palms upward and clenching them tight until they shook, his nails digging deep. He could see the blood of his victims… No matter how many times he scrubbed his skin raw, the blood would never go away, and his soul was probably damned. Siegfried closed his eyes. "Yes… I was the one who killed them all," he admitted, shaking his head grimly. "After a long, tedious search I found what I was looking for. It was lying beside the rotting body of a pirate." The memory of that day came back to him and he could see it play out before him when he opened his eyes and choked out, "I found... _Soul Edge_."

Everyone seemed to freeze after the word 'Soul Edge' dropped from his lips. Tension and fear spiked the room and Siegfried felt his heart grow heavy at recalling those dark memories. If only he had died or failed to wield the sword… After all, Soul Edge had not been easily obtained; the vile body burned with demonic fires the moment he tried to grab the hilt of the cursed sword. _Inferno_, the true soul of the wicked blade, had challenged him then and he single-handedly defeated the abomination and won the right to wield the incredible power many had sought after.

Siegfried's hands trembled as he slightly raised them up before him. "With it, I _killed_… willingly at first… but the sword's evil soon overwhelmed me and I… I eventually became the demon, _Azure Nightmare_. I slaughtered every living being I could find and took their souls for three long dreadful years before I was defeated…"

_Kilik and Xianghua_, they were the two warriors that confronted him in battle, severely wounding him and banished him into a realm of eternal night. Within the black void, he had cursed their names and thought nothing but vengeance until he broke free of Soul Edge's complete control. "I did not die and Soul Edge was greatly damaged; weak enough for me to regain control of my own mind and body. However… It… I tried… For as long as I could, I tried to resist but I couldn't… I couldn't fight against it any longer and I… I…" He failed to finish. The words would not form and he could hardly breathe. He was suffocating in his own anguish. The only thing he could do was stare at his furled hands that were stained with blood that only he could see.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet for a while. No one dared to move. Someone spoke his name but he was too distraught to discern whose voice it was. A hand gripped his shoulder, bringing his attention to the boy beside him. Link's faint smile and nod of encouragement was out of place but it gave Siegfried the little strength he needed to continue.

"That village, Asine… That was the last time I killed with Soul Edge as Nightmare before I found Link in the nearby woods. When Soul Edge and the Master Sword collided, the impact between evil and holy energy created the time portal, resulting in our current state. Soul Edge was taken into the light and I am free of Soul Edge's control, but not entirely…" With guilt, Siegfried looked up at Seung Mi-na, seeing her standing with one arm latched around Yun-seong's arm. "That's why… Back in Malucci, I…"

"It's fine," Seung Mi-na quickly told him, capable of smiling in assurance despite what she learned. "Nothing really happened, right?" She winked behind the redhead.

Yun-seong looked questionably at her. "Wait, something did happen, didn't it?" he demanded, shifting his eyes between the woman and Siegfried before finally narrowing his furious gaze on the boy. "That morning, I heard all that yelling coming from your room, Mi-na. What exactly happened? Why were you on the floor when I entered your room?"

Seung Mi-na tightened her hold on her companion, her face firm. "It was–"

"I attacked her." Siegfried did not allow her to defend him. What damn reason did she have for doing so? "I tried to _kill_ her. I… fell under the dark influence of the powerful evil aura that appeared within the city…"

The look of horror on Yun-seong's face instantly changed into something more hostile. In a blink of an eye, Yun-seong easily broke away from Seung Mi-na and stood before Siegfried, his hand outstretched with his gleaming silver sword thrust forward so the deadly point of the Korean's curved blade was pressing against Siegfried's neck right below the boy's chin. "You damn little _monster_!" the redhead snarled venomously. "You tried to kill her?!" Brown eyes burning with utmost hate glowered down at the startled knight while the others gasped and cried out in surprise and horror.

Siegfried took a wary glance at the young man's blade, seeing his distorted reflection on the polished surface of the weapon's flat side before meeting Yun-seong's glare with one of his own. Holding his breath, the boy sat as stiff as a board, feeling the cold, sharp edge touching the skin of his neck, but he was not afraid.

The others were screaming now; yelling at the brave fool to put down his weapon. "There will be no blood spilled within my home! Please put that away!" Sophitia exclaimed in urgency. Seung Mi-na was angry and stern against Yun-seong while Link begged for him to stop.

"Enough!" Siegfried growled, raising his hand in hope of silencing them all. They appeared in the periphery of his vision while his eyes never left the Korean. He carefully swallowed and breathed a slow, deep breath. "Let him do whatever he desires," he said quietly. "I'm sure all of you feel the same. I... deserve to die." Siegfried closed his eyes and laughed silently. "I deserve to die a thousand times over. And even if that happens, it still wouldn't be enough to cleanse me of my sins."

"Siegfried..." Sophitia looked at him sorrowfully.

But Siegfried just shook his head and said to Yun-seong, "If you want to kill me then do it in a back alley or out in the field. But not here in Sophitia's home. I promise you, I won't run or hide."

"You can't be serious!" Cassandra cried out.

"I am serious." Siegfried turned his attention back to the only person in the room who outright loathed him. "What I have done is unforgivable. I've killed so many helpless and innocent people… And I'll likely kill more if I continue to live." With an air of despair, Siegfried said quietly, "It's best to end my existence, do you not all agree? What right do I have to live after all I've done?"

"No!" Link was shouting right beside him, the forgotten hand on his shoulder gripping tightly. "What you did was beyond your control, Siegfried! It was Soul Edge that used you!"

"It was still my hands and my _body _that committed all those sins! I am responsible for them all!" Siegfried wanted to glare at the naïve child but he dared not to move too much. "Are you willing to kill me, boy?" he sharply addressed the redhead. "Or are we going to stay here all day and night?"

Yun-seong was annoyed by Siegfried's jest. "You really deserve to die, brat."

"I already made that clear, didn't I?" Siegfried softened his expression, bringing a look of bewilderment to flash over the young man's face. "Have you decided? The alley or the field?"

Hesitation flickered over the Korean's features. His jaw was visibly clenched tight and his sword was dangerously wavering from having to hold it outstretched for some time. The unsteady blade bit into the skin of Siegfried's neck, leaving a shallow cut that he could feel bleeding, however the boy did not flinch.

"That creature with the one eye we saw, it showed up in Malucci because of you, wasn't it?" Yun-seong demanded.

"I don't know…" Siegfried stiffly shook his head. "I know nothing about the creature or why it was there…"

A strong hand clamped over Yun-seong's wrist, holding the redhead's sword in place. Taki had appeared right beside him, unseen. Her eyes were fierce when they narrowed at the young man. "Put down your weapon, boy," she ordered sharply. "There will be no bloodshed within these walls or anywhere else amongst us."

Siegfried frowned at her. "Don't you feel the same hatred towards me? Do not lie."

"Hatred is a powerful emotion," the huntress answered, turning her attention towards him. The ferocity behind her stare was surprisingly gone. "What I hate is Soul Edge and its corruption. You are another unfortunate victim of the evil sword's taint. That is all."

_A victim?_ She was terribly wrong. By his own will, he had _chosen_ to wield Soul Edge's power. "No… I am…" He tried to explain but Yun-seong suddenly pulled back with a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his spiky red hair.

"You're just a damn brat!" the Korean growled. "If I kill you now, I'd be killing a kid! I can't do it…" Reluctantly, Yun-Seong added, "And it's against my morals to kill someone who won't even fight back." He raised his blade to see his reflection and whispered, "That's not who I am..."

With the sword gone from his throat, Siegfried eased up and gingerly touched his neck, feeling a sticky wetness and seeing red smeared on his fingertips. "A kid?" he muttered derisively, eyeing the blood on his skin. He wanted to laugh and call the idiot a senseless moron. "Don't be deceived. You _know_ I am more than that. All of you!" In turn, he glowered at everyone in the room, seeing mostly looks of pity and compassionate stares instead of scorn and hate. And Link, the boy was still beside him, worried as always. _Why?_ Only Yun-seong showed his true emotions towards the former demon so why won't the others? "Do not pity me if you despise me."

"Siegfried." Sophitia approached him, her features no longer pale but hardened with resolution. Her hand replaced Link's, grasping him on the same shoulder. He lowered his gaze, unable to meet her steadfast eyes. "What good would come from our hate towards you?" She knelt down, her hand moving to brush away the long strands of hair that hid his scarred face before gently lifting his chin so he would look at her. "What would your death bring to us but remorse?"

His anger dwindled to nothing. He carefully pulled her hand away by her wrist and lightly shook his head, avoiding her eyes once more. "I've caused too much pain… too much suffering… I should have listened to your warning in the past but I thought you a fool." His voice was weak and quavering. "It would be better for all of you… for the world… if I died."

Her hand easily slipped away from his hold to enclose around his. "Your death would not resolve the crimes you have committed. What you seek should be forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Siegfried nearly spat out the word. For years, he had been seeking nothing but forgiveness for the sin he had committed so long ago. It resulted with thousands dead by his hand and evil blade. "My sins cannot be forgiven…"

"They can," Seung Mi-na spoke softly. "After what you told us and seeing you as you are now, I understand that you regret everything you've done. It's not really you we should blame but the evil of Soul Edge. If you want forgiveness then I forgive you."

The boy was shocked as he stared at the smirking Korean woman. Standing beside her with his arms crossed, Yun-seong was quiet and sullen but otherwise remained silent. "But… I…"

"It's not your fault, all right?"

"What happened in the past cannot be undone," said Sophitia. "The burden of your past mistakes weighs heavily upon you but it does not mean you must live with them forever. Seek forgiveness, seek salvation." Sophitia placed a hand on her heart and looked at him sadly. "Your death will not bring them back. If you want the dead to forgive you, then find the strength to keep on living and destroy Soul Edge. Only by doing that will give meaning to all the lives that were lost because of that sword. They would not want more lives and tragedies to follow them."

"But-"

Sophitia repeated solemnly, "You cannot bring them back with your death. You can only stop more people from dying by destroying Soul Edge and making sure that no one else can wield it and fall under its control. That... is the true path to redemption."

Siegfried bit his inner lower lip at her words. He couldn't argue... And he had the impression that Sophitia, Seung Mi-na and Link would knowingly persist in their belief that he was merely under the control of Soul Edge for all his wrongdoings. Siegfried closed his eyes as he pondered Sophitia's words. The true path to redemption... was it possible for someone like him?

When the knight said nothing, Taki spoke, "I suggest we discuss our next course of action. Soul Edge was taken within the portal of light along with the Master Sword and separated in opposite directions. Tell me, in which direction did it fly off?"

"We headed west to find my sword in the shrine so Soul Edge lies somewhere in the east," Link answered. "Since our swords created the portal in the first place, we believe that if we clash them together once more it would open another portal that could restore our bodies."

"Then we shall rest and prepare a few days more before we head out."

Siegfried snapped his head up. "What? We?"

The ninja nodded curtly. "The two of you are searching for Soul Edge, are you not? We all have the same purpose."

"Yes, but I cannot ask any of you to help us–"

"We are coming along whether you ask us or not," Taki interrupted. Her eyes narrowed fiercely, stilling the knight's protest. "You are vulnerable to Soul Edge's evil. How do you expect to obtain it without losing yourself to its cursed power?"

Siegfried glanced down at the Master Sword lying between him and the elf. Link told him that it would protect him from evil but the sword had done nothing but render him numb and unconscious. And neither of them could wield the damn thing!

"Not to mention that we hardly survived on our own," the elf had to add quietly.

Siegfried huffed at the annoying truth before sighing in defeat. He suddenly felt very tired. Sophitia gave his hand a final squeeze and stood up."Then it has been decided," she announced, "The seven of us will search for Soul Edge together."

"What? Sis, you should stay home," Cassandra objected. "Your children need you."

"No, I will continue to fight for their sake. It is because of me that they suffer… The end of this journey will take us to Soul Edge and I shall bring an end to its wicked evil." Valiance shone in the older sister's green eyes as she spoke. She faced the older blond-haired boy. "I failed to protect you in the past, Siegfried. I will not let that happen again."

The knight frowned, uncomfortable at her vow towards him. He was not a helpless kid that needed to be protected from danger.

Before he could say anything, she invited everyone to stay at her home for dinner. Siegfried had to decline and brushed away her need to tend to the minor cut on his neck. Even though his stomach had somewhat calmed, it was still far from being able to hold down a meal. Not only that, he wanted to avoid everyone's staring eyes and their dreadful looks of pity. (And in Yun-seong's case, the hateful scowls.) He had enough attention for one day.

After deciding that they would discuss their preparation plans the next day, Siegfried left with Link wanting to tag along and Taki to escort them back to their inn while the Koreans kindly took up Sophitia's offer.

The trek back was quiet between the three as they traversed the hot, noisy city streets. It was near evening by the time Siegfried found his bed. The sheets had been changed and neatly made during their absence and the boy simply dropped right on top of the mattress with a dull thud after removing Link's sword and his boots. Lying on his back, he heavily sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his weary face.

"I told you they would understand," said the elf, smiling down at the other. The young boy's smile faded, replaced by an angry frown. "You wanted to end your life. How foolish can you be?"

The knight weakly glared. "It's not foolish. It's what I deserve. You know who– no, you know _what_ I am. Don't you hate me?"

"No." The answer was quick but it was not a lie.

"Why not?"

"Clearly _you_ are too ignorant to listen." Siegfried scowled from hearing his own words spoken against him. "I've said before: nothing will change." Link vanished from his sight only to return with his hidden sword that Siegfried had left on the table. "The Master Sword, keep it by your side. To protect you."

The older boy flinched away from the sacred weapon when the elf carelessly dropped it on his bed with the covered hilt nearly touching him. "Watch where you put that!" Siegfried snarled, springing up into a sitting position. He glowered at the other who smiled sheepishly and quickly apologized. "How will it protect me? I cannot _wield _it. I can't even touch it!"

"We will find a way." Link had a smug grin.

The knight snorted in disbelief. "It'll only result in me getting knocked out or my arms going numb!"

Link laughed in amusement. "I'll figure something out. Trust me! In the meantime, keep it beside you to ward off any evil you may sense."

"Hmph. It's useless. I had it with me yet I could still sense the evil in Taki's possession last night. Don't you recall?"

The elf shortly pondered over that. "The sword was hidden under the blanket. That might be why. Keep it out in the open."

Siegfried shook his head and sighed. "It was out in the open when I attacked you and Mi-na… It did nothing to stop me."

"Hmm, well..." Link scratched his chin in thought. "It wasn't close enough to you that time…"

"Yet you managed to drag it close enough to strike me down with it," the knight pointed out.

The elf frowned but soon shook his head and looked at the other with bold blue eyes. "It will protect you. I promise." He seated himself on the bed to unravel the sword. "I pray to the Goddesses to watch over you. Let my power be yours." The gilded bindings of the wooden blue scabbard glinted under the evening light coming through the undraped window. With a grunt, Link lifted the heavy sword and presented it for Siegfried to take. "Go on, it's yours until I can wield it again."

Reluctant, the older boy cautiously grasped the holy weapon by its scabbard, feeling the smooth wood and the hefty weight of the sheathed blade. As he shifted the sword onto his lap, the yellow jewel at the hilt winked and the purple metal handle gleamed. Holding the magnificent sword so close in his own hands, he felt a strong sense of divine power radiating from it. It calmed him, eliminating all the anxiety and dread that still lingered. Perhaps Link was right… Siegfried desperately wanted to believe the Master Sword would shield him from Soul Edge's evil. He did not want to fall under the darkness again…

"Very well," he finally accepted, sighing to hide his true smile. "I will keep it with me."

Link broadly grinned in satisfaction and hopped off the bed. "Tomorrow, I'll think of a way for you to use it properly. Now are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Then why didn't you stay at Sophitia's?"

"And leave you here to mope all by yourself?" The elf raised his brow and knowingly smiled as he moved towards the door. "You know, Siegfried, you scowl and frown so much that I think you'll have wrinkles by the time you reach your twenties."

In response, Siegfried scowled. "What?"

Link just laughed. "Anyway, I'll bring something nice to eat from the kitchen. I hope they're serving that stew again. That was really good." Pulling his hood on, Link slipped out the door.

With a small smirk, Siegfried leaned back against the wooden wall and quietly murmured to the sword in his lap, "So nothing's really changed, huh? Stupid elf…"


	12. The Dangers Lurking in the Shadows

A/N: This chapter has been revised and extended with extra content in the first half, thus making this the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction writing history! I included a lot more details regarding the groups' stay in Athens and expanded on character interactions I have never truly touched upon throughout the story. Thus, more character development. Hopefully, you'll find the longest chapter (so far) enjoyable!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Dangers Lurking in the Shadows**

They slipped through the crowds of Athens busiest marketplace and entered the blacksmith's open shop. The rhythmic pounding of a hammer on metal and laboured grunts rang through the heated air as the blacksmith with blond hair and muscular arms tempered a burning spear head over an anvil. Each strike with the black hammer brought forth a dazzling shower of red and yellow sparks. Beside him, his forge was alive with red hot coals that sputtered with fiery wisps when the spear head was plunged into the heat.

A few Athenian warriors were observing the finely made weapons along the walls, giving minor glances at the blonde-haired woman and the two boys that had just entered the sweltering shop. Seeing new customers before him, the blacksmith laid aside his work and stood up with welcoming gray-green eyes that suddenly widened at who he saw.

"Sophitia? What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed as he removed his thick gloves heavily stained with black soot. He wiped the trickling sweat off his forehead and brushed his thick fingers through his short, dampened hair. He untied his protective apron, smudged black from years of working at the forge, revealing his naked well-toned torso that glistened with perspiration.

Sophitia smiled warmly at the man as he rounded his work area and approached her. "Rothion, dear, how is everything today?" she asked before grasping the man's larger hands within hers.

Link, sweating under the dark cloak once more, cocked his head to the side as he studied the familiar man more closely. "So that's Rothion," he mused to himself. The man who had refused to sell him and Siegfried swords days ago turned out to be Sophitia's husband.

Earlier in the morning, Sophitia had dropped by the inn to offer the boys a hand in getting them prepared for their upcoming journey. "They certainly need new clothes," Seung Mi-na suggested with a little smirk when she looked over each boy, noting the dirt, mud and grass stains that had accumulated on their clothes over the past few weeks. "And a bath for sure."

"A bath? How redundant," Siegfried had retorted in annoyance.

Mi-na had planted her hands on her hips, wrinkled her nose, and raised an eyebrow. "You boys are filthy. When was the last time you had a bath, little man?"

"I am not _little_, woman," the knight had snapped. "And it's only been a few weeks if you count jumping into a river and falling down a waterfall a bath."

Link had soundly nodded in agreement to that. "Wasn't too long ago. We nearly drowned but I still consider that a bath as well so we don't really need one."

Seung Mi-na and Sophitia exchanged a look that was a mix of horror and disbelief. Before either of them could say anything, Siegfried had sharply pointed out that it was proper equipment that they needed and not proper hygiene. The knight wanted a suitable sword but Link was adamant that he use the Master Sword. "I figured out a way," the Hylian had assured, although it was an actual lie. But after a short argument, Siegfried eventually complied. Armour was the next thing on the older boy's list and Link needed a smaller, lighter shield. Since Sophitia's husband was a blacksmith, she was more than willing to take the boys out to see the man for his services.

Siegfried stood beside Link within Rothion's shop, looking rather grumpy. Having to once again travel through the tedious crowds highly annoyed him. At first, he had refused to leave the inn but with Yun-seong lurking around, the long-haired boy had quickly changed his mind. Siegfried and the redhead never had gotten along before and now it was much worse. They _hated_ each other. Both of them would constantly be shooting ungrateful glares at the other in utter contempt if ever in the same room or they would mutter insults back and forth that would eventually become heated quarrels. Yun-seong didn't trust Siegfried and he made it very clear.

Wife and husband shared a small kiss, making Link awkwardly shift his feet while Siegfried pretended to look at a nearby sword with interest.

"Everything is well, my love," Rothion replied after they parted lips. A curious look fell over his lean face. "What brings you here at a time like this?"

"I have a favour to ask of you," Sophitia began as she stepped aside to gesture to the boys behind her.

When the man saw Link and Siegfried, he immediately recognized them. "My, it's you boys again," he said with an amused smirk.

"We meet again, mister," Link greeted with a cheerful grin. Siegfried only nodded at the man.

"You have met before?" Sophitia questioned, slightly surprised.

"Why, yes," Rothion answered with a small chuckle. "They wanted to buy swords a few days ago but I could not sell them the weapons. They are only children and... Wait a minute," his eyes shifted to his wife in suspicion, "Sophie, have you fallen in sympathy for these boys that you have agreed to buy them swords?"

"Not at all. These two are actually friends I have told you about before. Remember?"

The blacksmith briefly looked over Link and Siegfried, baffled. "You mean these children are your _friends_?" he asked in bewilderment. His wife nodded and he continued to stare dubiously at the boys. "The ones you were attending to for the past few days?"

"Yes, them and a few others," Sophitia explained. "There is much that I must tell you, dearest." She glanced around the store, seeing it not empty. "However, that will have to wait. For now, could you do me a small favor?" It was nothing more than a simple request to reshape Link's Hylian shield into a smaller one fit for his current size and to forge Siegfried a matching iron gauntlet for his right hand. The older boy didn't like the uneven weight of his arms and he desired more protection, his sword wound being proof of his need.

Rothion perked an eyebrow then nodded. "Of course, Sophitia. Anything for you."

Link unbuckled the straps that held his shield to his back and carefully slid it out beneath his cloak to give to Rothion. With both hands, the man lifted the shield before him and examined it with great interest. "What a unique emblem and design," he stated in awe. "Did your father give this to you?"

"My father?" the Hylian uttered in surprise. Such a being had never existed in his life and even though he lied about it once, he never spoke of it nor thought about it much. He shook his head and nervously laughed. "No, no. It's really mine, actually," he truthfully answered, feeling a sense of loss within him. Before he could allow the blacksmith to ask any more questions, he quickly asked if reshaping the shield was possible.

Rothion frowned and hesitated. "I might be able to. However… I'm afraid I might damage the emblem in the process."

The boy lightly shook his head and smiled. "It's okay if you do. I won't mind. I can always get another one."

After Siegfried gave the man his armoured gauntlet, Rothion estimated that it may take at least four or five days for both items to be finished. Feeling very pleased and grateful for the man, Link gave him a little bow before leaving with Siegfried and Sophitia.

For the rest of the day, Sophitia decided to follow Seung Mi-na's earlier suggestion and dragged the two with her to purchase suitable travelling clothes. Neither of the boys were too enthusiastic about the idea but they couldn't quite argue against her either… the clothes on their backs really needed a good washing. Not only did the woman lug them around for clothing, she purchased other 'necessities' the boys were lacking such as hair combs and bedrolls for the both of them. (She even bought them a sweet, little treat when she noticed Link staring curiously at a group of noisy children eating some sweet pastries). To pay her back for everything, Link forced her to take a handful of his rupees.

That nightfall, Seung Mi-na, along with Cassandra who stopped by for a brief visit, forced the boys into taking a bath. The two girls cornered them in their own inn room, waiting for the maid to prepare the water in the bathroom located on the first floor. Link had tried to escape, managing to slip past the women and out the door. However, Yun-seong was down the hall and had quickly grabbed and picked up the escaping boy upon Mi-na's hollered command. Holding the boy under one arm, the redhead grinned and promptly dropped the pouting Hylian back into his guarded room. After that, Link reluctantly gave up.

Siegfried was more defiant, arguing against Cassandra's reasons and ignoring most of Mi-na's threats. It was Mi-na's last threat, spoken with a mischievous little smile, that got him to change his mind; "Little man, if you don't take a bath then I'll _help_ you take a bath. I'll get in the tub with you and–"

"What?" the knight suddenly exclaimed, looking quite startled.

The woman's grin broadened. "I'll join you in the nice hot water _nake_–"

"D-Don't be ridiculous, woman!" Siegfried fervently growled, his face turning a shade of red. He quickly shook his head and turned abruptly around to hide his embarrassment before crossing his arms and heaving a frustrated sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll take a stupid bath. Alone! Get out of here!"

The two women giggled and left the room but guarded the door in case the boys wanted to make another escape. Link teasingly smiled at the older blond. "I bet it would have been nice if Seung Mi-na joined you in the water, don't you think?"

Fuming, Siegfried glared at him, his cheeks still flushed. "Shut up, Link."

When the time came, they grabbed their new clothes and were practically dragged out of their room. The moment Link and Siegfried were shoved into the bathroom, the door was slammed shut behind them and Mi-na's warning came from the other side; "Neither of you are coming out until you're both squeaky clean!"

Trapped, Link let out a sigh and dropped his new change of clothes in a dry corner along with Siegfried's and started to undress. The room was small and square with walls that were half stone and marble on the bottom and wood at the top. The floor was dark gray stone with an oval basin large enough to fit two sitting adults carved into it. High above the basin filled with steaming water was a small arched window with paned glass that revealed the blackness of night. Streaks of orange and yellow danced over the water's surface from the two hanging oil lamps that lit the small room. Nearby was a tiny round-topped table with a black ceramic jar containing white powdered soap and beside it were neatly folded gray cloth towels.

Having to take a bath wasn't as bad as Link had thought. The soothing heat took away the pain in muscles that were still sore and the water and soap cleansed the grime and sweat that covered his body. Rarely did he ever have the time to properly bathe when the world was in danger.

"They better not make us take a bath every time we stop at an inn," Siegfried grumbled from the other end of the basin. He was carefully lathering the wound on his arm with the soap that smelled like roses and turned foamy when wet. He had removed the bandages around his arm and burned back. To their surprise, Siegfried's wounds were visibly healing fast; the cut had already scabbed over while the sword burn was nothing but a faint scar showing pale lines that formed the Triforce.

"It's actually kind of nice," said Link. "Better than the cold water of the river and we're not drowning for once." He playfully flicked water in the other boy's face.

The knight glowered dangerously. "Do that once more and you _will_ be drowning."

Unable to resist, the Hylian backhanded the water, sending a small wave to wash over the knight. Siegfried growled and retaliated with a mighty splash. Link countered with a kicking spray. It gradually escalated into an all-out war that drenched the walls and soaked the surrounding floor, lasting until the water grew cold and their skin turned all pale and wrinkled.

Later into the night, before Cassandra left, she handed Siegfried a thin, short metal chain. "The main reason I came here is because Sophitia wanted me to give you this," she said. "It's from Taki, actually. It's supposed to ward off evil or something like that. Like a charm, I'm guessing."

Through fringes of damp blond hair, Siegfried was eyeing the bracelet suspiciously as he held it in his palm. "What is it made of?"

The Athenian pursed her lips to the side and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It has a bluish tint to the metal… could either be cobalt or zinc. You'll have to ask Taki about it to be certain."

Looking doubtful, Siegfried wordlessly allowed Cassandra to clasp the loose chain around his left wrist.

"It's not a ward, it's a _seal_," the knight muttered the next morning over breakfast consisting of warm honeyed porridge and apples Link brought up to their room from the kitchen. Siegfried disliked eating down in the dining quarters, claiming he hated the crowd and noise. However, Link had a feeling Siegfried mostly wanted to avoid Seung Mi-na's and Yun-seong's company. (Mi-na often teased him and Link while Yun-seong always bickered with Siegfried.) The long-haired boy was fervently scratching his wrist beneath the bracelet, his skin noticeably red and bleeding.

"How can you be sure?" the Hylian asked after swallowing a spoonful of his sweetened porridge.

"I just _know_," was the other's retort before he took the chain off with an annoyed grunt. "It's as heavy as lead and it's giving me a goddamn rash." He tossed the bracelet onto the table where it quietly clinked and skidded against the wood before he resumed scratching at his reddened skin.

Link reached over and held the silver blue chain as if a delicate treasure, testing its weight and feeling the smooth, shiny surface of the flat, round interlocking metal links that were each less than the width of his thumbnail. The bracelet was as light as a feather. "It's not heavy at all," he said, dangling the chain by one end easily between his thumb and forefinger. Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the swinging accessory but didn't reply to that. "Maybe you're just allergic to the metal," Link added.

"Hmph… Maybe…" It was obvious the older warrior did not believe such a simple answer.

The Hylian turned the chain around in his hand, seeing the metal shine gold and blue when it caught the light of the morning sun beaming through the window. He studied it closely as he ate his meal, detecting a faint, abnormal aura coming from the bracelet. It felt almost _holy_. Smiling, Link fully understood what Siegfried had meant by a seal; the chain possessed the power to perhaps suppress the evil lying within the older boy's heart… He gave the chain back to Siegfried who grudgingly pocketed it in his new pair of light gray trousers before starting on his breakfast.

* * *

The next four days passed by without any (major) incidents.

On the first day of the four, Link's _idea_ that would supposedly allow Siegfried to wield the Master Sword turned out to be a simple protective wrapping of cloth, cut from the remains of the dark blue blanket that previously hid the sword, around the hilt and guard. "Just lightly touch it and see if you get shocked or not," the damn elf had said when the knight scowled and refused to take the covered handle offered to him.

One thin, measly layer of blanket was not enough for Siegfried. "Put three more layers on it, _then_ I'll reconsider, elf."

The younger boy snorted with an angry pout. "Hylian. And that'll make the hilt too loose and too thick to hold," he stated frankly. He adjusted his new tunic, a Greek-styled loose garb that was dyed a deep green and was two-sizes too big. Link seemed uncomfortable in it but had yet to complain. The short sleeves hung down to his elbows and the bottom reached just below his knees. He used his own brown belt to cinch the loose folds of the tunic around his waist. His normal green tunic and his odd hat was hung over one of the chairs' backrest to dry after washing them earlier that morning. Siegfried's old clothes were laid out drying on the other chair as well.

"Then bind them _tight_," the knight insisted in a growl. Four more tightly bound layers later, Siegfried found his right, clammy hand terribly shaking as he slowly and anxiously reached out to touch the clothed hilt of the sacred weapon. His body remembered the numbing pain. It was difficult to brace himself for the upcoming shock he knew was waiting to happen. When one finger brushed lightly against the dark cloth, he immediately pulled back, expecting a flare of sparks. Nothing happened.

Link's smile was sullen. "That hardly counts as a touch… But still, the Master Sword didn't react. Try holding it now."

Siegfried gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as his trembling fingers carefully circled around the soft fabric. He tightened his hold when his hand remained intact, a smirk finding its way on his face.

The elf was grinning, shifting his grip down to the scabbard. "Now draw it."

Emerald eyes flickered to the closed door of their room. The sounds of footsteps came and went as other occupants of the inn moved about, most of them oblivious to the 'sword of the Gods' present in the room. Using both hands, Siegfried fully unsheathed the Master Sword, releasing its radiant white light that chased away the shadows lurking around. His anxiety vanished within an instant, replaced with serenity. He held his breath, staring in awe at the glowing blade, _feeling_ its strong blessed power flow through him much akin to the comfortable warmth of the sun against chilled skin. The sword was still awfully heavy however, wavering in his iron grip. Carefully, he rested the tip on the wooden floor and surmised that he needed to build up strength in his arms and upper body to properly wield it effectively.

"I told you, didn't I?" Link's smile was wide and beaming. "Let's go out to the fields so you can try practicing with it."

Siegfried outright groaned at the thought of having to go through the busy crowds yet again but he didn't protest. Being able to wield Link's magnificent weapon brought a sense of excitement and hope. Perhaps, with the sword of light in his hands, he could vanquish the darkness that wished to take him over. The cursed crow and the one-eyed demon will never manipulate him again.

While the knight strapped on his leg armour by his bed, Link went to borrow a spare blanket from Seung Mi-na since the original one was too torn to fully hide the sword and scabbard. The woman's demanding voice could easily be heard through the closed door and right across the hall; "You're not planning on ruining another one of my blankets, are you?"

Muffled by the door, the elf's laugh was unmistakably nervous. "No, this one will stay in one piece, I promise!" said Link. "I'm just using it to hide the Mast – the… the _thing_… You know, that shiny, heavy thing?"

Mi-na soundly snorted. "But weren't you hiding that _thing_ under my other blanket that you already tore to pieces?"

Link mumbled his answer which Siegfried could easily assume was the ultimate fate of her dark blue blanket since the Korean soon demanded the boy's reason for shredding her property. After a moment of murmuring and hushed whispers followed by a short period of silence, the elf returned with a folded black woolen blanket. However, it came with a price…

Seung Mi-na accompanied them to the fields, dragging that annoying, idiot redhead with her. She claimed she wanted to join in the 'fun' but Siegfried suspected she was keeping a close eye on the boys so another mishap with sharp, deadly weapons would not reoccur. The older boy could only glare at the bashfully smiling elf for telling the damn woman their plan.

All of Siegfried's excitement had turned into resentment. His mood was especially foul whenever he was in the presence of the male Korean. There was never a dull moment between them; often they would trade nasty scowls and vicious jibes, mock or ridicule the other, make the other seethe in hate and anger. The quarrels often had to be ended with either Link or Seung Mi-na forcing their way between the two.

By the time they reached the open eastern fields outside of Athens, the afternoon had turned gloomy with the sky gray and overcast, matching the knight's misery. They found the same area with the trees to visibly hide them from travelers walking on the main road. The broken stick that was once Siegfried's sword remained in two pieces where he had dropped it days ago, lying untouched in the long grass that rippled when the cool wind blew through.

Standing over that very spot, Siegfried unbuckled the leather strap and allowed the Master Sword to fall to the ground. He unfurled the new blanket and carefully unsheathed the sacred blade. Bright light met his eyes under the gloom, a welcoming sight that slightly elevated his ugly mood. With both hands, he held the sword aloft and shifted his feet and body around, trying to find the right posture to balance the blade's abnormally heavy weight. For a sword of its size, Siegfried didn't quite understand why it felt heavier than it looked. "How did you ever use this with one hand?" the knight questioned the sword's owner, frowning at the amount of effort needed to keep the weapon steady in his grip. His wounded arm throbbed with a mild pain but did little to hinder his movements.

Close by, the elf crossed his arms and pondered. "I never had any trouble," he answered truthfully. "It had always been easy to wield… when I was an adult, anyway. Hmm, I wonder…" He trailed off, blue eyes glancing towards the Korean pair resting near the trees and talking softly in their native tongue as they watched Siegfried struggle with the weight of the glowing sword. The boy in green waved and shouted at them, "Yun-seong! Yun-seong! Can you come here and lift the Master Sword for me?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Siegfried quietly hissed through clenched teeth. He did not want the damn idiot nearby. It was bad enough that Siegfried had to patiently endure the bitter scowls during the trek through Athens but having to confront the annoying bastard up front was another thing. Already, the knight could imagine hearing the redhead's snide mockery.

The elf timidly smiled. "I want to see something…" he whispered back.

Yun-seong hopped to his feet and strolled over with a gloating smirk aimed at the older blond. Seung Mi-na wasn't far behind. "What's the matter? Are your scrawny little arms too weak to use that sword?" the redhead taunted. His companion was visibly fighting the urge to smack him over the head but upon Siegfried's previous request, she held back. The knight had told her that he didn't care what the idiot called him; let the stupid redhead say whatever his heart desired, no matter how insulting or hurtful.

"It's a sword of great power. A fool like you wouldn't understand nor be able to _wield_ it," Siegfried retorted.

Before the male Korean could counter that remark, Link interrupted, "Maybe he can, Siegfried. Let Yun-seong give it a try."

Huffing to the side, Siegfried plunged the end of the Master Sword into the ground and left it standing erect.

With a confident grin, Yun-seong rubbed his hands together and gripped the covered handle with his right hand. The moment he freed it from the dirt, his face turned into a focused frown. "This thing's a lot heavier than I thought," he grumbled, having to soon rely on both of his hands to turn the blade upright. He tried a practice swing with one arm, a downward diagonal slash that sent him stumbling forward with the blade's momentum.

"I see now…" Link quietly mused.

Siegfried didn't ask the boy what he found amusing for he was too busy sniggering at the male Korean. He received a pointed glare from the young man in response. Forming a mocking sneer, the knight shot back, "What's the matter, _boy_? You're stronger than me and yet you struggle just the same as I."

Yun-seong furiously growled, planting the sword's tip into the ground to mimic what Siegfried had done earlier. He then stomped over to glare down at the long-haired blond who stood more than one head shorter. "Don't call me 'boy'!"

"I _am_ older than you."

"Not in that scrawny little body you aren't!" Yun-seong roughly poked a finger in Siegfried's chest who angrily smacked it away. "You're nothing but a damn _brat_! And this damn sword," the Korean gestured wildly at the weapon that steadily glowed, "is dumb. Whoever made a one-handed sword so freaking heavy should resign as a blacksmith! And if I can't use it then there is no way _you_ can use it."

The knight crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the idiot's challenge. "I will prove you wrong."

The redhead burst into derisive laughter. "Then prove it, brat! Let's see you fight with that thing!"

Siegfried had tried. All afternoon, he fought against the weight of the sacred sword, too stubborn to give up and too arrogant to have Yun-seong win their argument. Swinging the blade was slow and clumsy. It felt like he was using a great battle-axe rather than a longsword. So much effort was needed to maintain his balance whenever he swung the weapon. In whichever direction he swung, he was carried along with the sword's momentum, causing him to stumble many times and resulting in annoying taunts and jeers from the stupid redhead. Through trial and error (and frustration), Siegfried managed to find the right stance that kept his own weight in place when attacking. By then, every muscle in his arms was aflame and turning numb, leaving him with no more strength to lift the Master Sword off the ground. The hilt had grown strangely hot beneath the cloth as well. It was warm like the sun at first but over a short time it became a blazing heat that forced him to drop the sword completely.

"It seems like you can only hold it for a limited time," the elf had concluded, frowning in worry. "Any longer and you might suffer burns to your hands…"

Siegfried had scoffed at that but he was not discouraged from trying again and again. During the following three days, from morning to evening, he went out to the same spot in the field to train with the Master Sword. With the need of two hands to constantly grip the hilt and being unable to physically touch the naked blade resulted in having to alter some of his moves or devise new ones to work with his limitations.

His skill was improving little by little but still far from being able to properly fight and defend himself in a battle. However, he did manage to utilize the sword's carried momentum into spinning follow-up attacks that struck fast and hard but often left him horribly off-balanced. The maneuvers were risky and required further honing. Link and Seung Mi-na played around as his sparring partner from time to time (upon their own _insistence_). Only once did the red-haired idiot decide to 'test' the knight and the end result was Siegfried unfairly beaten and downright angry and humiliated.

After informing Link and Siegfried that their items would be complete by the next morning, Cassandra had tagged along on the fourth and final day of their stay in Athens, lending her round shield to Link so the boy could challenge Yun-seong to a rematch. Siegfried quietly observed the amusing duel under the shade of the trees, too exhausted from afternoon's training. The elf was fairing decently well against the taller, stronger Korean, able to switch quickly between sword and shield at the right moments to keep the redhead on edge. What he lacked in physical strength was made up for his smaller size and greater agility, allowing him to swiftly evade most attacks and quickly recover when knocked down.

Standing out in the field, Seung Mi-na and Cassandra were clapping and cheering the boys on. Once, Link soundly banged Cassandra's shield into the knee of the taller warrior as a form of counter, making Yun-seong topple over and clutch his injury all the while hollering a furious outcry of curses and "No fair! That's a cheap shot!" Soon to follow was a quick, bashful apology from the elf and snickers from everyone else. It wasn't long when Mi-na left the Athenian's side to join Siegfried by the tree, bearing a strange smile on her face as she sat down.

"You're getting better," she started to say over the yells and taunts between the two battling boys. "Maybe you really will prove Yun-seong wrong." She lightly giggled.

The knight snorted and shook his head. "It will take more time that we don't have," he muttered, clenching his right hand before him. His fist shook from the fatigue in his aching arm muscles. A night's rest was always enough to recover from the pain. He lowered his hand to rest his palm upon the scabbard of the sheathed holy sword lying beside him. Ever since Link had entrusted the Master Sword to him, it rarely left his side (and its true owner was never far behind, annoyingly enough).

"You can still practice while we're out on the road."

_But what if something attacks us?_ Unlike the rest of the group, he was the most unprepared to face any adversaries that await in their upcoming journey. He did not want to be protected and most of all, he did not want to appear weak like an actual _child_. He said nothing however.

Silence fell over them as they watched Link flip away from Yun-seong's vertical cut and quickly retaliated with a jumping slash. The Korean shifted into a defensive stance, holding his curved sword out front to block the younger swordsman's blow. Their swords connected with a loud screech of grinding metal, producing sparks and wide, boastful grins between each fighter.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mi-na suddenly asked.

Siegfried glanced sideways at the woman, her gaze remaining on the ongoing battle. "Here in Athens when we stumbled into you two?"

She looked at him then, her head shaking. "No, the very first time, only you and me… Over seven years ago," she clarified.

He furrowed his brow in thought, recalling only a brief memory of the Korean girl. "Somewhat," he answered hesitantly, lowering his eyes to the long, swaying blades of grass before him. "I know we ended up fighting… However, I do not remember the outcome. If I had harmed you or threatened you in any way then I am very sorry. Back then I was not in the right of mind…"

The woman soundly smirked after a short pause. "Don't worry about it. I actually beat you." Yet her tone was not sincere.

Siegfried sullenly laughed and gave her a wan smile. "If you had defeated me, then you would have stopped me on my foolish quest…" Her expression became somber and he looked away. "I haven't apologized for what I did to you in Malucci. I'm–"

"I've already forgiven you. There's no need to say it."

Sighing, the knight leaned his back against the cool, rough trunk behind him. "Is it easy to forgive me because I look like _this_?" he demanded of her, his voice almost a whisper. "Only less than a month ago I had been…" _A murderer… a monster… a demon…_

"Nightmare?"

Hearing the horrid name spoken made him flinch. He felt nothing but shame and it must have shown on his face because Mi-na had reached over and mussed up his hair. "And now you're just a kid," she said, while he weakly batted her hand away. Her teasing smile returned. "A little man in a kid's body."

Growling, Siegfried was too tired to argue and so he reluctantly left it at that. That afternoon ended with Link losing his second match against Yun-seong.

* * *

On the night of the final day, Siegfried had _dreamed_ despite the effect of Link's song. Awake, the knight sat upon his bed within the dark, unnerved by what he had seen. It was not the usual nightmare that left him shaking with horror and fear, it was different… almost like a _vision_ of sorts. He dreamt of a thick black mist that was as cold as frost under a gray, gloomy sky. And there were whispers… Harsh rasps that tickled his ears and spoke of nothing he could understand. Whenever he looked over his shoulder, he saw only darkness. The mist gradually parted to reveal a large, ugly sword deeply embedded atop a hill in a gray, barren land. It was Soul Edge and the eye of the cursed weapon was closed, making it seem like it was in a deep slumber.

What could it possibly mean? Was the dream telling him that Soul Edge was lying dormant somewhere in the east?

Sighing with uncertainty, he rubbed his bare arms covered in goosebumps, chilled by the cold dark mist that touched him in his sleep. His breath stopped short when he heard a faint noise coming from outside. To his dismay, the sound was the distinct cry of a crow. The bird was cawing, each cry growing louder until it sounded like it was perched right on the other side of the drape-covered window.

Siegfried peered across the dark room, seeing Link still asleep over the loud noise. The knight gritted his teeth in dread, realizing the situation was similar to the time back in the forest… He reached down to the floor beside his bed to grasp the Master Sword in his hands and stood up with the sheathed weapon held tight beside him. Cautiously, he approached the window, hearing the crow continue to call out. Holding his breath, Siegfried slowly pulled the drapes aside...

There was nothing waiting on the other side but the faint light of early dawn. The cries had instantly stopped as well, leaving only the soft snores of the elf in the otherwise silent room. Was he still dreaming? His eyes lowered to the covered hilt of the Master Sword and his grip tightened around its scabbard. The weight and feel of the sword was real, he was awake for sure. Did he imagine the wretched crow because of that strange dream?

Frustrated with the lack of answers, Siegfried crept out of the room on his bare feet with Link's sword still in hand and the room key in his pocket. He needed to know if the bird was only his imagination and not waiting somewhere outside.

The damp, cool night air greeted him the moment he opened the front door of the inn. Thick gray fog shrouded the city street and the torches that hung nearby were burnt out, limiting his sight. All around, buildings appeared only as black silhouettes against a cobalt sky with endless shadows that vanished within the pale mist. Warily, Siegfried scanned the rooftops of nearby buildings as he slowly descended down the wooden stairs, quietly stepping on cold morning dew. Shadows seemed to shift before him, making him tense as he squinted into the dark haze. Something landed behind him with a soft thump and clamped a strong hand over his mouth to silence his startled yelp. His heart leapt to his throat in panic. For one fleeting moment, he thought it was one of the thieves coming back to take the Master Sword until a familiar feminine voice spoke quietly in his ear, "Fear not, it is only I."

He ceased his struggle and the hand slowly pulled away. He twisted around and shot a scathing glare at the dark-haired woman clad in red that he had not seen over the past five days. In fact, none of the others had seen her around very much and never knew where she was staying in the city. "Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack instead of a blade?" he demanded once he regained his bearings. He stepped away from her, uncomfortable at her close proximity. Knowing what she was capable of, he was rather untrusting of her at the moment.

Standing with her arms crossed, Taki studied the boy briefly before replying, "Apologies. I did not mean to startle you." Siegfried scowled bitterly at her response. She beat him to his question. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing," he lied, avoiding her gaze. The damp floorboards were suddenly more interesting to look at. "I needed some fresh air, that's all. What are you doing showing up here all of a sudden?"

She did not answer right away. He could feel her dark eyes upon him, intent and prying. She was probably wondering why he was clutching a heavy sword with him if he only wanted fresh air. "I have been watching."

The boy frowned questionably but kept his focus on the wood beneath his bare feet. "Watching what?"

"For danger." She did not specify nor elaborate and Siegfried didn't ask. He had a notion that it was _him_ she was keeping a close eye on. Perhaps that was what she had been doing over the past few days in her absence… Could she have seen the red-eyed crow just now? The boy wanted to ask but thought better of it. He would surely sound absurd if he spoke of a creature that his weary mind only imagined. Taki stepped towards him and he edged away. "Did you not receive the bracelet from Cassandra?"

Ever since he took it off, Siegfried kept the chain tucked within his pile of new clothes in the inn room and never touched it again. He risked a glance in the older woman's direction, seeing her stern complexion in the growing light of rising dawn. "I did," he mumbled hesitantly.

"Why do you not wear it?"

"I'm not overly fond of jewellery."

The corner of her mouth slightly twitched while her eyes narrowed. "It is important that you wear it."

He snorted as he shifted his hold on the Master Sword, resting the point of the scabbard on the damp wooden planks of the stairway. His right hand gripped the clothed hilt while his left held onto the scabbard, holding the weapon upright before him. He gazed out at the fog, watching the thick mist slowly dissipate with the approach of morning. "Is it a seal?"

"If you are aware of its true purpose, why do you not take the precaution and wear it?"

He made a face and shook his head at her. "It's heavy and makes my skin itch. What is it made of?"

The huntress moved to stand beside him, staring off into the thick gray curtain before them. "Silver infused with a fraction of holy metal," was her answer after a moment of silence. "It should not be heavy nor irritate you."

_Holy metal? Where did she come across that? _"It weighs like an iron shackle – to me but not to others. I don't understand why."

She was visibly pondering, judging by the slight furrowing of her brow and the distant look in her eyes. Her full attention fell on him after a brief moment of contemplating. "I see," was all she said, irking the boy.

"Tell me exactly what is it that you _see_."

Her features hardened. "The evil that lies within your heart and soul… It is indeed powerful to evoke such a strong reaction from a weak holy item."

"Powerful?" Siegfried stiffened from her words, feeling a terrible dread surface from the blunt truth. He found himself gaping at her, grim and fearful. "Is it because… I am…"

"That sword you have there," the ninja cut in, nodding at the weapon in his hands, "I have heard that it has rendered you unconscious from contact."

The boy solemnly nodded, his hands clenching tight around the undrawn sword. "I cannot touch the blade itself, hence why the hilt is covered…"

"Its power to repel evil is far greater than the bracelet. And yet you wield it."

He couldn't tell if she was mocking him since her tone and expression rarely strayed from serious. He kept silent, forming only an angry frown.

Taki ignored his look and peered up at the brightening sky through the clearing fog. "Morning comes. Our journey will begin soon. I suggest you return to your room for some more rest. The sword," her eyes flickered from the elf's blade and narrowed on the knight, "keep it close at all times and wear the bracelet no matter how heavy it may feel and no matter how _fond_ you are of jewellery. Bandage your wrist to prevent irritation." As she spoke the last part, the ninja reached behind into a small dark leather pouch attached to her thick black leather belt around her waist and pulled out a roll of white silk bandages.

Wordlessly, Siegfried accepted the roll with a small pout. He did not risk defying against the demon huntress knowing that in doing so would likely result in some sort of fierce punishment in retaliation… Her presence alone was intimidating enough. In his mother tongue, he mumbled a curse as he went back inside, leaving Taki to stand alone.

* * *

Shortly before noon, five mounted horses travelled down the eastern road leading out of the grand city of Athens. In the lead was a gray, black-spotted mare with a fine mane that was as white as the snow on the distant mountain peaks and upon her saddled back was her rider, Sophitia. The woman's long, tied hair shone gold under the sun peeking around a thick, passing cloud while her light, blue cloak whipped behind her from the strong blowing winds. Following right behind was a gallant dark brown stallion with a beautiful flowing black mane and tail, carrying Yun-seong and a broadly smiling Link. Tailing the pair was Cassandra and her chestnut mare, Seung Mi-na and Siegfried on the woman's hazel stallion, and bringing up the rear was Taki and her newly purchased sandy-coloured stallion.

Each horse carried large packs behind their saddles containing everything they needed for a long journey. Almost everyone had been anxious to leave, especially Yun-seong. The redhead had blamed the 'unnecessary delay' on the younger boys, but it truly couldn't be helped since resizing Link's shield and replicating Siegfried's gauntlet for his right arm took time to craft. The Hylian was really surprised that it _only_ took five days for Rothion to complete the items. Obviously a master at his own work, Rothion had skillfully remade Link's shield to the best of his ability. The blacksmith had reused the thick, steel plates that bound the outer edges, overlapping the trimmed pieces partially over the painted design of the sacred red bird. Ignoring the small overlay, the polished blue, red, gold and silver shield looked just like a new Hylian Shield albeit smaller and lighter, perfect for the young swordsman to use.

Siegfried's right gauntlet was also incredibly well made, crafted in a similar fashion as the original. The materials used differed however. Instead of heavy iron, the plating was steel, making it lighter and more durable than the left one. Shiny and silver and lightly decorated with Rothion's touch, the new piece of armour didn't fail to please the knight. In fact, it brought forth a rare, grateful smile on the older boy the moment he tried it on in the blacksmith's shop. As well, his left gauntlet had been thoroughly cleaned and refurbished with a protective coating to ward off rust, making it look like it came right out of the forge.

Amazed by Rothion's craftsmanship, Link gave the man one silver rupee as a sign of gratitude even though the blacksmith refused any form of payment. Rothion had learned of the boys' unusual situation (and had even playfully joked about it) before blessing the pair, his wife and step-sister with the protection of the gods the moment it was time to leave the city.

Both Link and Siegfried had tried to persuade Sophitia into staying in Athens since she was a mother of two young children as well as a married woman, but since Cassandra had failed to convince her, the boys did no better in swaying her decision. She was one of the chosen, she had said, chosen by the great Hephaestus to purge the lands of Soul Edge's taint long ago. Link was surprised to learn of her destiny. In a way, their fates were similar. The young Hylian understood the valiant woman's devotion and her dedication to uphold the peace of her realm. He could no longer argue against her after that.

By mid-afternoon, the group stopped beside the well worn dirt road for a short break. They ate small, simple meals and watered the horses in a nearby pond filled with tall reeds and squawking ducks. It was right after Link finished the last bite of his sweet bread that he challenged Yun-seong to another rematch. "This time I will use my own shield," he proclaimed with great confidence as he adjusted his green hat and dark blue cloak. He had changed back into his normal green tunic, favouring it over his new clothes Sophitia had generously purchased for him. Under the shade of the lone tree growing near the water, the redhead glowered, most likely in spite for the bruised knee Link gave him in their previous match the day before. Link had more than his fair share of scrapes and bruises.

"It won't make a difference. You're still going to lose, kid," Yun-seong replied with a cocky sneer.

The Hylian pouted and, before he could say anything in response, was interrupted by Taki; "It is best not to linger too long while we still have daylight on our side." The woman in red had unnoticeably appeared beside the younger swordsman, giving him quite a start.

When he regained his composure, Link quietly nodded, feeling abashed under her firm gaze. The eldest warrior in their group was truly a mysterious (and rather intimidating) woman but Link was not one to ever doubt her trust. She was always silent as a shadow and moved as swift and graceful as a cat, strongly reminding Link of the _Sheikah_ of Hyrule. A demon huntress and a highly skilled combatant that feared absolutely nothing… Link knew it was best to never argue against her. She also possessed a very unique ability to seal the dark energies of the Soul Edge shards. The fragments the party had individually obtained were now dormant pieces of dull gray-black metal that no longer emitted any evil aura, something Siegfried was quietly thankful for.

Link glanced over at the knight sitting near the edge of the pond, conversing softly with Sophitia. The look of weariness was noticeable on the older boy's complexion despite his attempts to hide it. Frowning slightly, the Hylian recalled finding Siegfried already awake that morning when it was usually the younger blond that woke first ever since the knight started training each day, wearing himself down with exhaustion. In their room, the long-haired boy was slumped over the table, resting his head over his right arm while his left was outstretched in front across the wooden surface. Lost in deep thought, half-lidded emerald eyes stared at the loose silver chain reclasped around his newly bandaged wrist upon the table. When Link kindly asked what was wrong, the stubborn knight only answered with a sharp, "Nothing." His tone indicated he did not want to be bothered and Link had to leave it at that.

They continued without further delay, proceeding on in a slower gallop to avoid tiring their horses too quickly. Throughout the day the sun and clouds took turn and the wind continued to blow strongly. Before evening, they reached sight of the familiar forests. At nightfall, they left the dirt road to camp within the woods to shelter from the gusting wind.

To return to this forest brought back memories. Link and Siegfried had traversed the same woods together after leaving the home of the kind old lady, Greta. The bond they shared had grown into some form of friendship shortly before they had reached Athens. It was a rather _small_ form of friendship Siegfried had portrayed but Link knew it was more than he let on.

After Yun-seong had (grudgingly) prepared a fire pit by Mi-na's command, Link announced that he would start the fire. When he pulled out an arrow from his quiver instead of taking the offered flint stone from Cassandra, he received strange looks from Yun-seong and the younger Athenian. "And _h__ow_ are you going to start a fire?" the redhead inquired skeptically when the boy approached the pit.

Link flicked his wrist and ignited the pointed iron tip aflame, chasing away some of the shadows in orange light. "With magic, of course," he replied, grinning at the astonished faces of those who had yet to witness his magic arrows. Between his fingers, he twirled the fiery arrow a few times and made the shadows dance around them before sinking the flaming head into the pile of broken wood and forest litter.

"Quite an impressive trick," mused Cassandra with a little smirk.

"It's not a trick. It's _magic_," the young Hylian corrected.

Yun-seong waved his hand over the growing flames, his bewildered expression glowing orange and red. "Actually feels real. Unbelievable."

"I can make ice too," Link further boasted. However, he did not demonstrate even though he was tempted to flaunt his powers. He needed to conserve his magic and his remaining potions, not knowing how far east they will be travelling. If they were as lucky as with his Master Sword, it could be mere days or only weeks to find Soul Edge; months or possibly even a year or more if they were truly unfortunate. Link briefly explained to Yun-seong about his arrows of ice and light when the redhead further questioned him and teased him about the 'demon incident' with the thief named Mardok. After that, the boy helped Taki feed the horses while the other adults gathered cooking utensils and food to prepare.

With his cupped hands full of grains, Link stretched out his arms for Seung Mi-na's hazel stallion, Skeiron, to bury his snout into the feed. Every morsel was licked up with a hot, wet tongue and eaten within an instant. Link smiled with humour when the horse nudged his face, seemingly begging for more. The boy stroked the stallion's nose instead as a form of apology since the group only had enough feed for the horses for two more days; four if they rationed and allowed the animals to graze. The next place to replenish their supplies was the village of Iografou three and a half days away if everything went well. Snorting, Skeiron lowered his head to nibble the plants growing on the forest ground. Link patted the animal's long neck and lightly brushed a hand through the horse's light mane.

He heard the familiar clinks of shifting armour come up behind him. "You're quite fond of those animals, aren't you?" Siegfried asked.

Link smiled over his shoulder at the knight. The red light of the burning campfire was faint through the trees but it was enough to see. "Have I ever told you that I have a horse of my own?"

"No. You've never mentioned it."

"She's a beautiful horse. A great friend too," Link began, "No matter how far and no matter how dangerous, I could always rely on her to take me where I needed to go. I wish she was here."

"Then why didn't you bring her?"

"I couldn't." The Hylian didn't want to elaborate.

Silence fell over the two with the exception of the adults talking amongst themselves at the campsite and the occasional whinny of the nearby horses. Link seized the moment to quietly ask, "This morning, how long were you awake before I woke up?"

Siegfried snorted. "Not too long," he lowly grumbled, sounding quite vexed.

Link faced the older blond who stood by with crossed arms, his gauntlets softly gleaming crimson from the distant flame. Around the taller one's shoulders was his new travelling cloak that was the colour of sun-baked sand. The Hylian didn't believe the other. "Did something wake you up?"

The knight's scowl vanished but he was quick to shake his head. "No. There's nothing to be concerned about. Are you done feeding them?" Siegfried gestured to the animal behind the younger swordsman.

To change the subject so abruptly was a good indication that Siegfried was not willing to answer Link's prying questions. Sighing, the boy in green glanced over at the other horses, seeing Taki tending to the last of them. He nodded.

"Come and fight with me."

The younger boy perked an eyebrow. "It's kinda dark, don't you think?"

He saw Siegfried sullenly glower in the dim light. "Have you forgotten that your own sword _glows_?"

"Oh, right!" Link chuckled bashfully. He retrieved his sword and shield he had left with Yun-seong's horse and met up with Siegfried a safe distance away from the horses and camp. Link stood ready across from the other, watching with slight amusement as the older warrior's face, lit up by the radiant white shine of the Master Sword, twisted with strain and annoyance once he heaved the great blade before him. Shadows flickered and shifted with each minor movement of the holy blade. "Is it too heavy with the gauntlets?" the Hylian inquired.

Siegfried scoffed, "It's not the gauntlets. It's the stupid chain."

Link frowned and bit the inside of his lower lip. He wanted to ask why Siegfried, who had refused to wear the bluish-silver bracelet that supposedly weighed as much as iron, had decided to wear it again. But knowing how stubborn the older blond could be, Link suggested instead, "Why don't you take it off?"

Emerald eyes flickered towards the campsite and Link followed, seeing the silhouettes of trees and horses and someone standing idly in the distance, watching them from afar. Judging from her familiar posture, it was Taki. "Because," was Siegfried's quick answer before he shot a glare full of impatience at the other. "Hurry up and come at me. I need to get used to this again."

Pursing his lips, Link figured Siegfried was possibly _forced_ to wear the holy accessory. The Hylian could only assume it was the demon huntress who 'convinced' the stubborn knight. (Perhaps that might be what had happened in the morning…) Smirking at the thought, the younger swordsman nodded before he lunged at his opponent.

* * *

He was shrouded in icy black mist that shifted away as if alive when he walked forward. Faint whispers echoed within the darkness; their words too quiet to hear. He craned his head up, seeing through the moving mist at a drab gray sky looming above. Shivering from the cold, he held his body as he trudged through the black haze, feeling lost.

"_The time draws near…"_

He froze at the harsh voice cutting into the whispers, coming from right behind him. A dreadful silence suddenly ruled the dark realm, save for the rapid hammering of his heart, as he sensed something lurking in the shadows. Hesitantly, he turned around and met a pair of glowing crimson eyes that seemed to reflect a hidden sneer as they peered down at him within the black mist…

Siegfried flinched awake, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest and his body shivering with chills. He had _dreamed _again and it disturbed him greatly. Once his heart had settled, he slowly rose into a sitting position, allowing the woolen blanket that covered him to slide onto his lap. His armoured right hand fell on the sheathed Master Sword lying beside him, assuring him that he was wide awake. Despite the heat of the campfire touching his skin, he still shuddered from the cold left from his stupid dream. He quickly scanned his surroundings, seeing the sleeping forms of the others scattered around the fire with the exception of Cassandra and Taki who were both standing on the other side of the flames before one of the horses tied to the trunk of a tree. Their backs were turned towards him and both have yet to notice him awake. Cassandra was the second watcher of the night while Sophitia was the first. Taki, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong were to follow respectively.

Seeing that Cassandra and Taki were both awake, it must be Taki's turn to take over for the night and that meant Siegfried had slept at least four hours. He tensed when he heard a whisper but soon realized it was only the Athenian girl hushing the animal that nervously whickered. She was stroking the beast's long face but it did nothing to calm it. The rest of the horses tied to the trunks of other surrounding trees also grew restless, gradually waking the others one by one. Yun-seong was grumbling about the noisy animals and lack of comfort and sleep. Over the young man's grouchy complaints and whinnying horses, Siegfried heard something else that turned his blood as cold as ice.

**Kommen… **_Come…_

He turned his head sharply to the side to look behind him, seeing only what he had hoped to see; endless shadows beyond the light of the fire instead of the piercing red eyes from his dream. Also, instead of hearing the cry of a crow like the first time he dreamt, it was a voice of a _man_; neither harsh nor wicked. It was startling and bewildering at the same time. Steel fingers gripped around the scabbard of the elf's sword tightly.

Someone prodded him in the shoulder, making him jerk away in alarm. "It's just me," said a tired but worried-looking elf, his hair disheveled from sleep. "You're shivering. What's wrong?"

It took a moment to understand what was asked of him. "It's cold…" Siegfried found himself saying. _And I heard a voice that only I could hear…_

Link's frown deepened. "Do you sense anything?"

The knight shook his head. He felt nothing but shaken nerves and lingering chills evoked by that cursed dream.

"Something's spooking the horses," he heard Cassandra explain to the waking group.

"Wolves? A bear? Wildcats?" Yun-seong started to guess the possibilities as he stood up, his curved sword in hand. The blade shone red and angry from the fire.

"Or it could be lizards…" informed Sophitia, her mouth a grim line as her gaze warily narrowed at the pitch black night of the forest's depths.

The sharp eyes of the ninja fell on Siegfried briefly before she slipped into the darkness . "I will scout the area. Everyone, remain here."

"Wait! I'll come– Oh, never mind. She's already gone," Mi-na sighed, crossing her arms. She stifled a yawn with a hand and strode over to her nervous mount. Yun-seong went to his own animal while Sophitia remained standing with her sword sheathed and her shield in hand, her eyes unmoving from where Taki was last seen. Cassandra continued to coax her horse with soft whispers and gentle touches. No matter what she or the others did, the animals would not quiet. The hoofed beasts snorted, neighed and tugged at the ropes that bound them to the trees as if trying to escape.

"Something's not right," Link murmured with unease as he stood up, eyeing the panicking mounts. "Are you sure you sense nothing?" His blue eyes fell on the older boy, staring intently.

That look annoyed Siegfried. "Yes, nothing," he muttered, glaring up at the elf. He only felt cold all due to that voice he had imagined…

Whatever Link was about to say was soon cut off. Siegfried heard Taki's shouted warning followed by everyone's uttered cries of surprise as deep gurgling growls reached their ears. The horses wildly screamed in fear and everyone was shouting and moving, their weapons drawn and shimmering red in the light of the fire. Before Siegfried could grasp the situation unfolding before his eyes, he heard the voice again. The voice of a man... silencing the noise and chaos around him:

**Siegfried… kommen… **_Siegfried… come…_

He shivered when he heard his name spoken so tenderly. Abruptly, he turned his head and looked behind him once more, seeing nothing but night. But someone was there. Someone was calling him… The voice speaking in his mother tongue was kind and most importantly, _familiar_. Anxious, he clenched his jaw and tightened his hold around the sacred sword even more until his fingers ached. _It's not real. Just a delusion. I must still be dreaming_. But a part of him told him otherwise... and that part wanted him to seek out the speaker.

He carefully got to his feet with Link's sheathed Master Sword clutched tightly in his right hand and his eyes never leaving the darkness from where the voice came. He saw the shadows of his companions' flickering movements in the periphery of his vision but he paid them no heed.

Everything was strangely quiet except for the voice that lured him forward. _It's not real_, the thought kept passing through his mind as he left the light of the fire. However his body continued to move on its own accord, rounding the dark trunks of trees and breaking through bushes, all the while dragging the scabbard end of the heavy sword along the ground in his wake. Deeper into the woods he walked, using his left iron gauntlet, that weighed as heavy as stone due to the stupid holy bracelet around his wrist, to shield his face from low hanging branches.

**Komm zu mir… **_Come to me…_

The voice was louder and more distinguished; there could be no mistake whose voice it belonged to. Siegfried wanted to deny who it was. He knew he was only being deceived. _He cannot be here. He's dead!_ _He's dead. He's dead. He's _dead. However, the same part of him that sought the speaker was desperate to believe his own words false. He followed blindly in the darkness with leaves and twigs scratching against his armour and skin, and branches and thorns snagging and tearing his cloak. At the third time he needed to wrestle free, he unbuttoned the cloak and left it tangled in a thorny bush. His slow steps quickened until he ran, drawn to the voice that only he could hear. Gone was the sword that he once held in his steel fingers, dropped and forgotten on the ground behind him.

* * *

At first, there were only eight of the monsters that hid in the shadows with their eyes glowing a wicked red. Grouped together, the hidden monsters approached from the same direction Taki had vanished. An unnerving sight, they were dark beings that possessed faint traces of Soul Edge's evil; far weaker than a shard of the cursed sword and barely detectable from such a close proximity. Their awful moans were gurgled and their growls were deep and drawn. Their movements sounded clumsy in the dark with their bodies dragging through brush and snapping branches and their gait, slow and lumbering. And worst of all, they reeked of _death_. The foul smell of decayed flesh shrouded the area upon their sudden arrival.

The horses were loud and frantic, rising on their rear legs and whipping their heads to try to free themselves from their binds to escape the approaching fiends. Sophitia, and Cassandra were the first to join Taki in the shadows while Seung Mi-na strictly appointed the task of guarding the horses and watching the 'kids' to Yun-seong before she left. Both Yun-seong and Link had loudly protested against such unfair treatment but their complaints only fell on deaf ears as clanging swords and shields rang and horrible roars rumbled through the forest.

Link had expected Siegfried to arrogantly protest against Mi-na calling him a kid as well, but instead, he found the knight quiet, his attention elsewhere in spite of the red-eyed demons growling in the pitch of night. Still seated on the ground, the older boy was looking at something in the darkness behind them, his body rigid and his eyes wide just like the moment Link had first woken up by the noisy horses. Link couldn't see or sense anything that could be distracting Siegfried from their current situation. It troubled the Hylian greatly. Siegfried mentioned that it was cold but Link could not feel the chill in the air that was usually accompanied the evils of Soul Edge. Before he could ask the knight what was wrong, one of the horses had screamed out in pain. That was when three more of the red-eyed creatures had emerged from within the shadows, hissing and moaning much closer than the initial eight.

Yun-seong growled out what Link assumed was a curse in his native language as one of the three shadowed creatures managed to sink its black claws into the hindquarters of Taki's sandy-coloured mount despite the frantic kicking of hoofed feet connecting and snapping the dark creature's head back, soundly breaking its neck. However, even with its neck broken and its head horribly twisted aside, the monster continued to tear at the poor horse, stripping off bloody flesh and making the animal cry out. Blood glistened in the firelight as the animal desperately stumbled towards the campfire, dragging the monster with it and shining light on the shadowed creature's true form. Appalled, Yun-seong loudly swore once again while Link held his breath at the ghastly sight of an _undead_ Lizardman clinging to the injured stallion.

Gaping wounds oozing thick black blood adorned the lizard's battered body. Its dull, stained scales were peeling and hanging on strips of rotten flesh and the armour around its breast, legs and arms were heavily damaged or missing. Its neck was broken by the horse's kicks and now hung at an awkward angle. However, its hollowed eyes continued to burn crimson deep within its sockets, alive with the sinister power that controlled it and the other glowing-eyed beasts. It raked its claws deep into the horse's belly and the animal fell to its side, feebly struggling to kick off the cursed reptile one last time before it became still.

There was a flash of red silver as Yun-seong dashed forward and cleaved the reptile's arm by the elbow, severing the blood-soaked limb that fatally wounded the horse. He then followed with an upward slash, cutting into the monster's stomach, spilling more black blood and knocking it back where it tripped over its own limp tail and fell in between the two other undead beasts. The second and third rotten Lizardmen entered the light of the fire, their bodies just as torn and battered like the first. One carried a broken sword in hand and the other only had a worn shield. They both hobbled forward, their mouths dripping black and their stench overwhelming.

Yun-seong slashed at the face of the closest monster but that did nothing to stop its slow advance. By that time, the first lizard with the broken neck had staggered back to its feet, rejoining its undead brothers with one arm missing. Yun-seong cringed away, his face distorted in horror and disgust. "The hell are these things?!" he exclaimed, shifting back. "They're already _dead_!"

"They're _undead_," Link tried to explain, horrified by the death of one the horses and daunted by the lizards' inability to stay down and _dead_. He felt terribly ill to his stomach from the sight and foul odour combined. "They're being controlled by something…" He warily glanced over at the women still noisily fighting in the darkness, seeing the glowing eyes of the eight monsters down to five. But then the one of the three that were thought to be defeated returned back to its feet much like the first beast Yun-seong had knocked over. Over the deathly groans, Link could hear Mi-na's snarls of frustration and Taki's commands.

When Link's attention went back to Yun-seong, the young man was in the midst of avoiding the broken sword of the armed reptile. The creature's attack was wide and cumbersome, moving as if the blade was too heavy for it to lift. Countering, the redhead planted the bottom of his shoe in the monster's armoured chest and sent it flying into the reptile with the shattered neck, leaving the one with the shield to remain. The shielded fiend lashed out with its claws, striking nothing but air as Yun-seong easily stepped aside. He lunged forward, swinging his curved sword down upon the monster's head, his blade cutting into rotted scales and soundly striking bone. The undead beast fell to the ground with thick black blood seeping out of its new wound but it was not beat. Oblivious to the open gash on its skull, it clambered back up along with the previous two monsters that fell. No matter the damage, the Lizardmen's eyes continued to glow a wicked red and their bodies limped, dragged and stumbled forward despite their terrible wounds.

Link sheathed his Kokiri Sword and put away his shield. A normal blade of steel did absolutely nothing against these undead. Turning to Siegfried, he said in haste, "Siegfried, use the Master–" He stopped short when he saw the other boy gone and the Master Sword as well. Frantic, Link searched the area and called for him over the noise. But deep down he knew the older boy wasn't likely around the camp any longer. His blue eyes peered into the darkness beyond the flickering light, opposite of the turmoil that had broken through the silence of the night. Something was there, deep in the forest... something only Siegfried may have seen or heard. He frowned in worry, his heart heavy with apprehension. If the knight had taken the Master Sword with him then he was hopefully protected from the great evil that lurked somewhere in the shadows…

Despite that, Link still couldn't help but fear for his friend. He sought out his bow and quiver he had left by his bedroll. Notching an arrow, he twirled around and pulled back on the bowstring. "Yun-seong! Please move back!" he hollered as he imbued the iron tip with holy power.

"What?" The redhead glanced over his shoulder, his eyes wide with surprise when he saw the light in Link's command. The moment he leapt away, the Hylian loosed his arrow. A yellow streak flew through the air and struck the bloody face of the lizard carrying the shield. Upon impact, a bright explosion of golden light lit up the surrounding area and repelled the shadows. There were terrible ghastly wails as the power of the holy arrow vanquished the cursed flesh of not only the targeted undead creature but also the other two nearby monsters as well. All rotted flesh burned away in black vapour as if the light was the scorching sun itself, leaving behind only a pile of scoured bones, armour, and weapons of what were once three Lizardmen. The light soon faded and the shadows of the night returned. The power that controlled the beasts was gone from the hollow sockets of their skulls but unfortunately the putrid stench of decay still lingered. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Yun-seong demanded the instant he shook out of his amazement.

Link managed a small sheepish smile. "Sorry, the thought never came by me," was his reply before his attention fell on Taki's group. He saw only three pairs of the crimson-eyed beasts moving in the shadows. Have the others figured out a way to defeat them? That seemed to be the case since he did not see the eyes of the other monsters returning. Seeing that they were capable of defeating the undead, he dashed in the opposite direction only to stop when Yun-seong demanded to know where he was going. Without looking at him, Link answered, "Siegfried's gone. I'm going to search for him."

Yun-seong snorted. "Did the brat just run away? Damn coward!"

The boy shook his head and gave the redhead a grim stare. "No… It might be worse than that…" There was no time to argue or explain. Link ignored Yun-seong's following questions and left the light of the burning fire.

He was blind until he lit up a flaming arrow in his hand. Swerving around trees, ducking beneath branches, and breaking through brush, Link kept running forward while keeping his senses alert. Heading deeper, the forest was oddly still and quiet with the exception of his panting breaths, the soft crunch of the forest beneath his boots, and the rustling of leaves as he passed through all sorts of plant-life obstructing his way. The situation terribly reminded him of the incident back in the other forest where Siegfried first encountered the demonic bird… Link gritted his teeth at the horrid memory. But then realization soon dawned upon him; the undead monsters that suddenly ambushed them might have only been a diversion. For the knight to disappear deep into the woods without anyone noticing… Was it the one-eyed demon or the evil bird that somehow controlled the undead and lured Siegfried away? The mere thought made Link horribly worried.

He came upon something light in colour caught in a bush of thorns and broken branches. It was Siegfried's new cloak, a definite sign that Link was going the right way.

Moments after continuing on, there was a glimmer of gold coming from something partially hidden under the leaves of a shrub. It was the sheathed Master Sword abandoned on the ground… Link furrowed his brow as he carefully lifted his sacred sword by the thick leather strap, needing both of his hands to carry the heavy weight. Dread twisted his insides and fear took over his mind and heart as he could only think of what could have happened to Siegfried…

"_If I ever lose myself again… kill me…"_

Siegfried's words echoed in his thoughts. His hands curled tightly around the Master Sword's strap until the leather dug painfully into his palms. _No… it shouldn't have to come to that already…_ Silently, he prayed to his Goddesses and the gods of this world for another day to fulfill that promise he had made with his friend. He did not have the strength or heart to lift his sword against the other.

Desperate but also determined, Link drew a deep, steady breath. The Fire Arrow was replaced with an arrow of light clamped between his teeth. The surrounding forest came alive with golden light and he continued on, lugging the heavy Master Sword with him. Low hanging branches whipped by his face and he nearly lost his hat a few times. Thorns and branches of shrubs scratched his bare skin and threatened to steal his cloak. He didn't care if his arms and legs were bloody or his cloak torn; he only kept running. Sweat trickled down his brow and his sides were aching by the time he entered an unnatural clearing. The light of his magic arrow shone upon the many shattered and clean-cut trunks of full-grown trees and devastated earth. It looked as if a mighty battle had taken place against something large and powerful; capable of smashing and cleaving through thick wood with ease. Most disturbing of all was the smell of blood that hung in the air…

The sound of leaves rustling close by caught Link's immediate attention. Warily, he quickly went to investigate with one hand dragging his sword and his other hand holding his source of light. Through the branches of a fallen tree, the boy followed the noise and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he found an older boy with long blond hair on the other side. Siegfried was standing in a rigid posture, his back turned towards the Hylian. Despite the golden glow of Link's arrow, the knight didn't seem to notice the younger swordsman behind him.

Link only managed to take one step forward before the darkness suddenly turned malevolent and bitterly cold. Words to catch Siegfried's attention were caught in his throat as he stood frozen at the sight of two large maliciously glowing red eyes emerging from the shadows up ahead. Far more powerful than the other undead lizards, it felt equivalent to Soul Edge itself and the one-eyed demon. There was a light rattle of chains as the demonic creature staggered to its feet. It stood tall, easily towering over the boys even in the distance beyond the reach of Link's Light Arrow. Whatever it was, it was likely the cause for the destruction around them. It released a deep, rumbling growl that ended with a drawled out hiss that sounded like water spitting at a burning fire. The shadowed monster started to approach on heavy footsteps, snapping branches under its enormous, hulking size. Its movements were quicker and not as clumsy as the undead lizards, signifying that it may be not be another undead at all but something else entirely.

Shaking out of his shock, Link rushed to Siegfried's side. Golden light illuminated the older boy's face, making him wince slightly, but otherwise his blank emerald eyes were transfixed at the incoming shadow. Link mentally cursed, seeing the knight caught under a trance. "Siegfried, snap out of it!" he yelled, hoping to break through the evil holding the older boy in place. However, his words did nothing. Quickly, he stood and faced Siegfried, his hands deftly moving to slide the Master Sword out of its scabbard. He only freed a quarter of his blade before something heavy slammed into his right side, making him drop both his sacred sword and holy arrow.

The thing that struck him also pinned him painfully to the ground, crushing him with so much force it hurt to struggle. It felt like a large ice cold hand covered in something hard and rough, its fingers sunken deep into the earth and its enormous palm pressing down with all its weight. Link ceased in his breathless cries when he heard the deep, rumbling growl coming from right above him. Two large glowing red orbs loomed over him, burning with malice. The smell of blood mixed with the awful stench of decay when the creature opened its massive reptilian jaws, baring rows of pointed teeth and two larger frontal fangs protruded from its upper jaw that glistened from the faint white light that reached it. Suddenly, that same white light grew brighter and flashed before Link's wide eyes in a brilliant arc, cleaving through the solid, scaly arm that trapped the small boy. The crushing weight lessened and Link was pulled free by a strong hand before the enormous body of the evil monster noisily fell forward.

The Hylian was dragged backwards by the back of his collar, a few meters away from the fallen giant before he was released. "Are you… all right?" The question came from Siegfried, having regained his senses _and_ save Link soon after. The clothed hilt of the Master Sword was clenched tight in his right hand, its pointed tip resting on the ground before him. The black blood that drenched the blade hissed and evaporated into smoke from the sword's repelling power. The knight's expression was one of fear and confusion as he stared at the evil beast, eyes wide and unblinking.

Wearing a grateful smile, Link quickly nodded while climbing to his feet. He grimaced from the throbbing pain running down his newly bruised right arm and side but that didn't stop him from drawing out his bow. "Thought I'd lost you again."

Siegfried deeply furrowed his brow, his eyes flickering to the younger one. "Lost? What… What have I been…" He cut himself off and steeled his gaze against the moaning monster.

Link twirled around and nocked an arrow. Bathed in the radiant light of the sacred sword, the true form of the rising monster turned out to be a Lizardman; a monstrous, gigantic Lizardman that was three times larger than the common fiends. Numerous dreadful horns sprouted from the back of its head while a large, single horn grew on the end of its long snout. Many small spikes adorned its entire body from its head down to the end of its long bladed tail. Link had been wrong; the creature was just as undead as the monsters that attacked their camp. Massive open wounds across its torso, neck and limbs seeped blood that was black with corruption, staining its rough sickly green scales dark. Its right arm ended in a dripping stump above the wrist due to Siegfried severing the limb with the Master Sword. Remnants of dark armour clung to its shoulders, knees and lower legs and a thin clinking chain encircled its waist, holding up a shredded loincloth. Judging by the state of its body, it had only been recently killed unlike the rotting, moving corpses of the smaller Lizardmen. The giant reptile's eyes were still whole, its irises burning with an evil power that controlled the dead. What was most odd were the many short brownish abnormally-shaped skewers piercing the side of its body and back like many broken spears. Whatever had slain the hulking beast had left its mark.

The great evil shrouding the area was coming from the dead lizard itself. Link didn't quite understand how an undead monster could control other corpses. He had least expected it but whatever the case, the giant reptile needed to be destroyed to put a possible end to Siegfried's suffering.

"What is it?" Link inquired, imbuing his arrow with holy magic just as the towering monster turned its huge body to face them.

Having no answer, Siegfried shook his head as he took a small step back, lifting the glowing sword aloft with both hands. "Am I still dreaming?" he murmured, meeting the Lizardman's vicious glower.

"It's truly a nightmare," the Hylian muttered. However, he soon regretted his choice of words when the older boy started to visibly tremble.

The Master Sword slipped out of Siegfried's hands and dully clanged on the forest ground. The fear and confusion from before had suddenly returned on the older boy's face. "A nightmare?" he whispered, slowly shaking his head, his gaze never leaving the eyes of the monster. "It's still a dream?"

"No, Siegfried, it's real!" Link tried to clarify, his tone urgent. "Pick up the Master Sword! You're not dreaming!"

The giant Lizardman began to advance on them, leaving no time to bring the terrified knight back into reality. Without hesitation, Link bounded forward and pulled back on his bowstring, fighting to keep his aim steady due to the throbbing pain in his arm. The beast made a sharp wheezing sound, drawing a deep breath into its dead lungs as it stomped towards the Hylian warrior.

Just as Link loosed his holy arrow, the reptile exhaled a plume of thick black smoke from its open mouth in the boys' direction. The smoke was so murky he couldn't even see the flash of light or the damage his arrow had inflicted on the monster. No– it wasn't smoke… the haze was some sort of gas that highly stank of a rot and death. And breathing it in was a terrible mistake because it _burned_! Link's nose, throat and lungs were on fire and his eyes stung with tears. Coughing, he clutched his chest at the searing pain and saw nothing but darkness swarming his vision. He couldn't breathe; every breath was burning agony that seized every fiber of his body.

There were familiar voices but they sounded so far away; "… stay back … is poison…" He didn't remember falling for the next thing he knew, his weakened body was lifted off the ground by strong arms. Gasping for air, he tried to speak but only managed a choked whimper. He was soon hushed followed by the quiet murmur of, "Don't worry, kiddo, I got you," right in his ear. The boy couldn't tell if it was Cassandra or Seung Mi-na talking. Those two were always calling him 'kiddo' as a tease… His mind was too muddled to ponder about it. All thoughts and sounds gradually faded into nothingness and he could only dream.

* * *

He was shrouded in icy black mist once more, shivering and full of dread. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the shadows silently shifted. He dredged up whatever courage he had to curse out loud for he was starting to loathe this place. Something penetrated the silence and filled him back with fear... the clangor of heavy armour approaching him from somewhere in the darkness. Frozen, he could only listen as the echoing footfalls grew louder with each heavy step until they stopped right behind him. _This again…_ Slowly, he exhaled his held breath and tentatively looked over his shoulder to find the same pair of crimson eyes as before glowering down at him in anger. _"Curse those wretched seals…"_ the shadow snarled, its deep tone harsh and spiteful. _"And curse that wretched little elf…"_ It reached out its arm towards him through the parting mist, an arm that was large and in the form of a monstrous three-fingered claw that was so horribly familiar…

With a sharp gasp, Siegfried snapped awake, drenched in cold sweat and full of chills. He felt the crushing grip of the large talons but it only turned out to be his imagination, a remnant of his nightmare… He shuddered and tried to move but found his body uselessly weak and in pain. His head was pounding with a dull ache, his vision was blurred, and his throat and chest were burning like fire. Breathing proved to be difficult and painful. The strong smell of sweet incense filled his nose with each laborious breath. It hurt to even groan so all he managed was a pitiful whimper. There was no denying that he had fallen ill yet again but _how_? He remembered nothing but his cursed dreams of moving black shadows with eyes that shone an evil red…

Those dreams felt too real… Were they truly dreams at all?

He stifled a gasp of surprise when something cool and damp was placed on his forehead. Someone was speaking softly to him but he did not quite understand. It took moments before his weary eyes were able to focus on the speaker silhouetted against an open sky of morning blue. Golden locks of hair framed Sophitia's worried complexion as she peered down at him through thin wisps of white smoke, kneeling by his side. "Are you feeling better?"

Better? He didn't remember feeling any worse. The boy wet his mouth and tried to answer but cringed instead from the pain in his throat. A finger was quick to lightly touch his lips, accompanied by a gentle hush. "No, do not speak. I will give you something to soothe your pain," said Sophitia before she twisted around to address someone behind her.

His attention slowly wandered in confusion. He heard the crackling of a nearby fire, the snorts and whickers of horses, songbirds in the distance, and the quiet murmur of voices. Through the sweet-smelling smoke, he could see the looming forms of trees on one side and an open field on the other. They were camping near the border of the forest instead of the inner woods that he could vaguely recall. Siegfried furrowed his brow and tried to remember the events of last night but the damn pain in his head made it impossible. Deep down he knew something dreadful had happened that resulted in his sudden illness…

Emerald eyes searched around the camp, finding Seung Mi-na not too far from where he rested. Sitting cross-legged, she was facing the fire with a thick dark blanket draped around her shoulders. Her face was distorted in disgust as she slowly drank from a small wooden bowl in her hand. Behind her were two of their horses with Yun-seong busy tying a bag to the back of one of the animals' saddles.

Before he could locate the others, Taki appeared in his view, kneeling on his other side opposite of Sophitia. "You are recovering quickly," the ninja noted, showing a sign of relief when her dark eyes met his perplexed stare. In her hand was a small wooden bowl with something noticeably hot, its steam mingling with the wisps of white smoke. "Still, more rest is needed for you to fully recover." She nodded to Sophitia and the younger woman gently lifted Siegfried's head. The lip of the bowl was pressed to his lips and he could see the hot dark brown liquid inside. The medicine's pungent, spicy smell overpowered the sweet incense. "Drink," Taki commanded when he didn't open his mouth.

The boy made a face and stubbornly shook his head all the while inwardly cursing at the fact that more vile medicine was being forced on him. "Please, Siegfried, you must," Sophitia tried to coax him, "This will help you sleep."

That made him even more desperate to refuse. He turned his head away and started to squirm with his heavy, feeble arms useless by his sides. "No…" he croaked, his voice a husky rasp.

Taki firmly grabbed the boy's chin to make him look at her very stern face. Her fierce glare made him freeze. "I will be lying if I tell you that you will not dream," she stated, understanding the reason for his resistance. Her expression softened. "You must endure for as long as Link remains unconscious."

Hearing the elf's name made Siegfried suddenly remember the boy's last words; _"… it's real! … You're not dreaming!" _The memory of something large with glowing red eyes in the shadows of the forest slowly came to him; some towering beast with scales, horns and rows of sharp teeth. _That… wasn't a dream?_ Those wicked red orbs in the cold, black mist… were they real too? He didn't understand, leaving him completely confused and to suffer with a greater headache. Not knowing what was dream or reality terrified him. But Link was with him in one of his dreams… There was a flash of gold light that erased the darkness for a brief second before he found the white glow of the Master Sword shining through the returning shadows. He had held the holy blade in his hands and had felt its divine power eliminate the bitter cold when he confronted the giant, scaly demon with the crimson eyes, but then he recalled nothing after that nor could he even figure out how he and Link ended up alone against the monster.

Siegfried heavily frowned, fearing the elf had gotten seriously hurt. He tried to ask but he had no voice so he mouthed the words instead; "Where is Link?"

"He is safe," Taki answered as Sophitia shifted to let him see behind her. The elf was lying close by, shivering beneath a bundle of blankets. His face was flushed with fever and his blond hair matted to his forehead from sweat. His breathing was shallow and raspy, each breath sounding like a struggle. Planted in the soft earth above his head were two burning incense sticks that sweetened the air in hope of purging his lungs. Kneeling beside him was Cassandra who placed a damp cloth over the child's burning forehead. "However," the ninja continued as she slowly shook her head, "he has yet to show any sign of recovering from the demon's poison."

Siegfried gasped in horror. _Poison?_ What sort of demon did they encounter that possessed such an atrocious ability? It was related to Soul Edge's evil, he knew that without a doubt. The knight was angry that he couldn't remember, but also afraid to know the truth. What if everything was entirely his fault; that Link was terribly ill because of him? Guilt gnawed at his insides. Was he the one to blame for the young boy's suffering?

"We are doing everything we can to heal him." Sophitia sounded assuring, however her look of concern betrayed her confidence. "Though I pray there was more that can be done…"

"You must remember that Link is not from this world," informed the demon huntress. "It may take longer for the antidote to take effect for him. All we can do is wait. We will rest for a few more hours before we continue on our journey to the next village. Now drink." She brought the bowl with the vulgar concoction back to Siegfried's lips.

The boy bit back a snarl. He wanted to know everything that had transpired over the night but he couldn't ask, not with his throat refusing to speak. However, he knew the two women were unwilling to answer even if he somehow conveyed his questions. Reluctantly, he could only obey. It took sheer effort not to gag and cough out the warm, bitter, herbaceous liquid that was being poured down his throat. The disgusting spiced, earthly taste was just as bad as Link's awful red potions. It did soothe the fire in his throat so he was at least grateful for that.

He was laid down to rest after every last drop was painfully swallowed. Whatever was in Taki's medicine immediately made him drowsy. He couldn't fight against his body's strong desire to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Darkness took hold of him instantly and he saw the eyes he had dreaded to see emerging in the distance, watching, waiting…

* * *

A/N: Due to the many changes I've made in this revision, some events in later chapters will seem confusing. Siegfried's holy bracelet was never in my original and I've also introduced the undead Lizardmen to the group a few chapters earlier. Keep those things in mind when reading chapter 14 and beyond!


	13. What Lies Within the Tainted Soul

**Chapter 13: What Lies Within the Tainted Soul**

The air was still and deathly quiet under the gloomy black and gray skies. The stench of death hung like a thick haze around him. Link was suffocating in the vile fumes as his throat and chest burned maddeningly. His limbs felt as heavy as iron and refused to move. He was down on his hands and knees, desperately gasping for air. Sweat trickled down his brow as he slowly lifted his head to scan his surroundings. Where was he? What happened to Siegfried and the others? Wherever he looked, he saw only the ghostly shadows of towering trees, their tops rising so far up that they seemed to meld with the dreary sky.

There was a rustle of leaves coming from behind him and the boy only had the strength to look over his shoulder. Instead of shadowed trees, he saw twisted, mutilated corpses lying in growing pools of dark red on the black forest ground. His face distorted with horror while his stomach uncomfortably lurched at the gruesome sight. The gray ghastly faces of the dead were frozen in pain, faces of people he once knew. Sophitia and her sister, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong, and even Taki… all of them lay dead and standing among them was Siegfried, his back turned to the horrified Hylian.

Whatever breath Link had left was caught in his throat when he noticed the glistening blood dripping off the metal claws of the knight's gauntlets. He choked in terror, the sound drawing the older boy's attention.

Siegfried slowly turned around, his emerald eyes full of grief and despair. His long blond hair was streaked with wet blood, his pale face was splotched with the life of his victims and the front of his clothes were drenched a deep crimson. "Why?" he whispered, sounding so sad and remorseful. He stepped forward, his stained, plated boot sinking into mud sodden with blood. "Why? Why didn't you stop me?" He moved to take another step only to vanish from Link's sight half-way through.

Stricken with fear, the younger boy slowly faced forward when he heard the soft clinks of armour before him. Appearing right in front of the young swordsman was Siegfried, his eyes now a vibrant, wicked red that burned with uttermost spite. The smell of fresh blood replaced the vile stench of rot. Cold steel fingers clamped tight around the Hylian's neck and easily lifted the smaller boy onto his feet and off the ground in one smooth motion. With his airway painfully cut off, Link feebly kicked while his heavy arms hung limp by his sides. He couldn't speak. He couldn't plead. He could only move his lips in a futile manner, silently begging his friend to stop. His lungs were burning and he was desperate for much-needed air.

"Look at what I did. Look at what I have become," the knight deeply growled, baring his vicious fangs in anger. He pulled the smaller boy close so they were face to face. Through the growing darkness, all Link could see were the glowing red orbs that shone bright with hatred. "Didn't you promise me, you wretched creature? You promised to kill me…"

* * *

"Only been a day and already things have started to go to hell," Yun-seong quietly muttered in his native tongue, his tone laced with obvious disdain. He heaved a tired sigh that was cut off when the arms wrapped around his stomach tightened. Seated behind him on the saddle of his horse was Seung Mi-na. The group was one horse short after the terrible incident that occurred last night, involving the sudden ambush of several 'living', rotting corpses of reptilian soldiers controlled by an unholy power – a power Taki believed was the one-eyed demon's.

The memory of the battle was still vivid in Mi-na's mind and it made her involuntarily shudder. She had first thought that it was only a dream; there was no possible way for the dead to come back to life. But the nightmare had been real; the putrid stench, the creatures' awful moans, their glowing eyes penetrating the darkness of night and the feel of her blade slicing into rotten flesh had been all too real. And the dreaded poison left behind from the skeletal remains of a _giant _lizard-beast… Mi-na had unfortunately taken a whiff of the foul toxic gas when she rushed into the area where the kids had fallen before hearing Taki's warning. Her nose, mouth, and throat were raw and there was a mild burning in her chest, further proof that the demons from last night were no mere dreams.

"You can't blame him," Mi-na tried to state firmly but her voice was hoarse. She was groggy from Taki's medicine and miserable from the poison's effects. Her head was hurting and she was running a mild fever. Damn it all, she really hated being sick. She couldn't complain however, for she was better off than the two children. Link especially. The poor kid had yet to show any sign of recovering from the poison, each of his shallow breaths sounded like a desperate struggle. It was heart-wrenching to see a child in such a state…

Siegfried was fortunately faring better, having improved quickly throughout the rest of the night and morning. He was awake moments before the weary group was ready to continue on. He had no clear memory of last night and had wanted to know what had happened. Sophitia was reluctant but she was the one to answer him, speaking of the risen dead that ambushed their camp within the forest and the evil of Soul Edge working at hand. When he inquired on how he and Link were poisoned it was Yun-seong who had outright accused him; "Because of you. It's all your fault!"

Siegfried had frozen at the young man's angry accusation, eyes wide and wavering. "My… fault?" he echoed. His voice was weak from both illness and grief. He soon frowned in guilt, his sad emerald eyes falling on the unconscious boy shivering under the covers.

"You ran off when those _things_ came at us," the redhead had continued, ignoring the stern look Mi-na was shooting at him. "You led the kid to that huge demon; you led him right into that trap. Everything that happened last night was because of–" Seung Mi-na had slapped a hand over her companion's mouth and glowered at him angrily.

"Stop it," she had managed to rasp out right in his face. After pulling back, Yun-seong had huffed to the side and walked away to tend to his horse.

However, his words had already left their mark. Siegfried had bowed his head low, his face hidden under shadow to hide the deep remorse Mi-na knew he was feeling. He was silent and distant after that, keeping mostly to himself by the younger boy's side and persistently ignoring anything that was offered to him, from food and water to Taki's vulgar medicine. Only when it was time to leave did he respond, quietly joining Sophitia on her mount upon her request.

Since that morning, the group had been travelling down the dirt road on their four remaining horses, moving at a steady trot due to Link's fragile condition. Wrapped in blankets, the young boy was in the care of Taki as they rode, carried in the huntress's arms upon her lap atop the saddle of Seung Mi-na's hazel stallion, Skeiron.

It was now hours past noon. A thick cover of white-gray clouds had hidden away the hot afternoon sun and brought forth a cool wind. The clopping of steel hooves on dirt was the only sound amongst the silent group until Yun-seong spoke up his resentment. The Korean pair took up the rear, trailing the lone Cassandra on her chestnut mare and out of earshot, not having to worry if the Greek girl understood their language.

"We spoke of this, Yun-seong," Seung Mi-na continued in a low murmur, slowly shaking her head in dismay, her forehead brushing against the young man's cloaked back. Combined with the lack of sleep and the drowsiness of the ninja's medicine, she had very little strength to keep herself up on their horse. She leaned against her companion, her arms wrapped around his stomach. Her hands curled into fists around the edges of his cloak when she added in frustration, "We _knew_ something like this would happen… We _knew_ we would run into danger on this journey."

Back in Athens, on that very day the children had revealed their true selves, the adults had gathered in Sophitia's home and discussed the risks and possible dangers they would likely encounter in their search for Soul Edge. They had taken many precautions to ensure a safe journey by sealing up the evil power in each of their shards of Soul Edge, turning the fragments into dull gray-black pieces of ordinary-looking metal. Taki had even prepared something for Siegfried to protect him from evil's grasp, a silver bracelet with holy power. And with the youngest boy's sacred sword in Siegfried's possession, they had all believed that they were well-prepared.

But despite everything they had done, danger still found them within a day in the form of undead lizards that appeared so suddenly without any detection. The result was the failure to protect the two physically youngest members of their group even though the five adults had pledged to watch over them.

Sophitia was the most disheartened, constantly blaming herself for being unable to save the children in time from the true evil hiding deep in the forest. However, she was a fool to consider it her fault since it was something that could not have been foreseen. Nonetheless, Mi-na understood how Sophitia felt since her heart was burdened with the same sorrows and regrets.

Yun-seong shifted in the saddle. "Those monsters came because of him," he stressed, peering over his shoulder to meet the older woman's angry frown with one of his own. "That demon was solely after him. You can't deny that, Mi-na."

No, she could not. Even Taki had deduced the same conclusion last night shortly after they had relocated their camp. What reason did the demon have for luring Siegfried away? No one had an answer and Mi-na doubted that the boy knew himself. They could only assume that evil attracted evil… Even so, it was wrong for Yun-seong to place all the blame on Siegfried. It was already known that the young knight was vulnerable to Soul Edge's influence. Why couldn't Yun-seong understand that?

Too tired and frustrated to argue, Mi-na said nothing to counter the male Korean's remark and looked away with a disgruntled sigh, having no choice but to rest the side of her face against the man's back. The constant pounding of hooves accompanied the silence between them. The moment allowed Mi-na to cool down her anger as she slowly exhaled a few deep breaths. She straightened, moving both of her arms up to rest over each of Yun-seong's shoulders. When he took a quick glance in her direction, she asked him quietly, "Why don't you go home, Yun-seong?"

He furrowed his brow. "Go home?" he nearly spat, "Why would–"

"It's obvious you don't want to be here," Mi-na interrupted, keeping her face stern.

"It's because–"

"What has happened was to be expected, Yun-seong, especially when we're dealing with Soul Edge. If you can't handle this, then go back home."

"Mi-na," he began. His tone had softened slightly to reflect the seriousness in his voice, "Do you know _why_ I left in the first place?"

She hardened her gaze. "To find Soul Edge," she answered, remembering the foolish reason the runaway had told her right after she had found him and confronted him.

"You must've heard me wrong," Yun-seong grumbled, forming a small pout. "I wanted to find Soul Edge so I could _bring_ it back. Do you know why?"

Of course she knew why. Yun-seong was just like another from home who once sought after the demon sword's power to aid their country in war. Back then, many, including Mi-na herself, had believed that Soul Edge was the key to victory and it was obvious that was how Yun-seong now felt.

She nodded but before she could say anything about it, Yun-seong answered for her. "You once said that I was just a child– selfish and arrogant, always wanting everything to go my way. But–"

"You still _are–_"

"_But_," he growled, cutting her interruption to resume explaining, "After you gave me this sword," he indicated to her family heirloom by placing a hand on the hilt beneath his cloak, "I… I hate to admit it, but I realized that I was indeed selfish so–"

"You actually admit it?" Seung Mi-na raised an eyebrow in stunned disbelief.

"_Mi-na_," he hissed, baring his teeth in frustration. "Quit interrupting me!" She quickly apologized with a little smirk and allowed him to continue. "Yes, I admit it, okay? So here I am, searching for the stupid sword not for myself but for us! For everyone back home. To end the upcoming war. So I'm not going back empty-handed."

Mi-na shook her head, astonished by his little speech but also infuriated by his foolish goal. "You still want Soul Edge? After everything you've learned about it? After the truth you've seen and heard?"

There was a short pause before the young man answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. "Yes…" His eyes grew serious and downcast as he whispered, "I just want to protect my country and the people that I love…"

"Yun-seong–"

"No matter what you say, I'm not going to change my mind."

She stayed quiet for a moment before she leaned back slightly, and smacked him over the head, hard. He yelped and rubbed his head before looking abruptly over his shoulder to glower at her in annoyance. "Why must you be such a meathead?" she stated firmly, trying hard to refrain from raising her voice too much. Her throat was getting dry and sore.

Yun-seong snorted and soon formed a small grin. "But for once, I'm not selfish, right?"

"Hong Yun-seong," Mi-na grounded out through clenched teeth. "Soul Edge is not the solution to winning our war. I want to save our country too but we can't rely on some evil power! You know what Soul Edge is capable of…You know the consequences… I don't want that to happen to you because of your stubbornness." Her hardened expression faltered with pity. "Look at Siegfried. Look what Soul Edge has done to him. Do you want to do that to yourself?" She didn't want him to suffer the same fate as Siegfried; she didn't want the redhead she looked upon as a younger brother to feel the same shame, pain and regret that she often saw on the face of the poor young knight. She didn't want to _lose_ Yun-seong.

"I won't let the sword control me," Yun-seong replied, sounding quite confident as he shot Mi-na a determined look. "And I'm not a child Mi-na. I hate it when you look at me like you have to protect me or something. Well, stop it. I'm more capable than you know."

The woman could only roll her eyes. Yun-seong's arrogance would be his downfall if he continued to pursue after the legendary 'sword of salvation'. Desperate to change his mind, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tight around him, making him flinch slightly in surprise. Weary, she rested her forehead against his back once more. "Please, Yun-seong, think through this carefully. Think of all the people who will suffer if you decide to take Soul Edge to use its evil power."

"No one will suffer, Seung Mi-na." He gripped her right hand and gave it a little squeeze in assurance. "I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else. I'll protect everyone. I won't become the next _Nightmare_." The cursed name was spoken in spite. "You'll see."

Her hand clenched around his for a brief moment before she pulled away and muttered, "No good will come out of your foolish decision."

"I'm not going back on what I said," was the redhead's stubborn response. "I've said so before: nothing you say will change my mind."

Mi-na closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Despite everything they had learned and despite everything they had seen, the young man was still adamant on using the evil sword's power to save their homeland. "You're a damn idiot," was all she managed to utter.

"Yeah, I know," he quietly murmured before a small smile crossed his face. "But I'm doing it for my country and for the ones who are important to me."

* * *

The sky darkened by evenfall with the white clouds turning thick and gray, threatening with rain. Cool winds have picked up, whipping back cloaks and sending chills through the small boy in Taki's arms. Peering down at the ill child bundled in layers of blankets, the huntress slightly frowned at the look of pain distorting his young, reddened face. His condition remained unchanged; his body still burning with a high fever and his breathing abnormal. She had given him various remedies in their possession in hope of purging the poison from his system but none have shown any effect thus far. Only painkillers seemed to work, giving the boy temporary relief. However, she could only mask the pain for so long before his condition worsened.

Dark eyes narrowed at the gloomy sky. They needed to find shelter from the incoming rain. Further exposure to the elements would not benefit the child's already poor health. However, the next village was still three days away, making Taki deeply regret the decision to not return to Athens. She had hoped that Link would pull through. After all, the child single-handedly vanquished the terrible evil that had haunted the night with his powerful magic. The boy from another world was truly a strong, admirable warrior, both fearless and protective. It was often difficult for Taki to overlook his young appearance and childish demeanor to see the young man he truly was.

If he were to succumb to the poison… The mere thought brought a twinge of guilt within her heart. The others had entrusted him in her care. Having dealt with many demons and their different forms of poisons both weak and lethal, she was the most knowledgeable and experienced in treating them. And yet her knowledge and efforts seemed only futile in Link's case…

There was nothing else the demon huntress could do for the child but rely on time and faith in her remedies to heal him.

Taki adjusted her hold on the boy to reach one hand into the leather pouch attached to the back of her saddle for a black ceramic bottle. Carefully, she gave him a small dose of her antidote she had previously prepared before they had set out followed by some water to keep him hydrated. She then pressed her heels into the sides of her mount to make it trot up beside Sophitia's horse.

Shortly an hour ago the group had slowed their horses to a walking pace due to the lack of water available for their animals. They had to take care not to tire the animals too quickly. The incident the night prior had terribly stressed out the horses, resulting in uncooperative mounts that required a lot of coaxing and baiting to calm them all back down and prevent them from running away when untied. However, the animals were still noticeably nervous as they continued down the road, often jerking abruptly away from sudden movements from small animals emerging from the trees.

"Sophitia," the ninja called before slightly tugging back on the reins of her horse to make it walk alongside the other woman's gray mare. Sophitia turned her head at her name as did the half-awake boy seated in the saddle in front of her. "It may soon rain. It is best to seek shelter."

The Greek woman nodded as she breathed a deep sigh. She was visibly exhausted. In fact, everyone was just as weary due to the little rest they had over the night. "I understand," Sophitia quietly murmured. "However, the only form of shelter I can think of is a roadside inn a few more hours away. It will likely rain before we make it in time."

Taki shook her head at that but there was no other choice in the matter. "It is not like there is any other way," she said with a hint of tiredness.

Siegfried suddenly perked up. "Wait," he said, his voice much clearer and stronger than the last she had heard him speak. "Greta… Her home is not far from here. We could stay with her over the night… or until the weather clears."

Sophitia smiled at the suggestion. "I have nearly forgotten." She met Taki's stare, giving the older woman an assuring nod. "A little farther down there is a dirt road that will lead to a small cottage."

"This Greta, can we trust her?" the huntress inquired, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. She is a kind old lady who has helped us before. She is more than trusting."

Siegfried gave a curt nod in agreement, his tired gaze falling on the unconscious child in Taki's arms. "I'm sure Link would like to see her again…" he stated with a hint of remorse before looking away.

"Very well. We should quicken our pace." The ninja gestured for Sophitia to lead and motioned for everyone behind her to follow suit.

True to Sophitia's word, they had reached a small, worn down house at the end of a short dirt path within the forest by nightfall, moments before the first drops of rain. Siegfried was first to run ahead to explain the situation to the graying-haired elderly woman named Greta. The woman's bright smile had quickly turned into a worried frown when she saw the state of their group and Link's condition. After that, she offered her place for everyone without any hesitation and wished to help in any way she could.

It was relatively quiet within the only bedroom of Greta's little home with the exception of the soft pattering of rain on the roof and the shallow, ragged breaths of the ill child lying beneath the covers of the old bed. Muffled voices and clanging utensils could sometimes be heard behind the closed door as the others moved about in the kitchen and living quarters.

A thick wax candle on the small wooden bedside table was the only source of light in the room, its flame casting a deep orange glow. Beside it was a small, oval ceramic dish, its ochre paint chipped and cracked, holding a stick of burning incense and a trail of ash. Thin wisps of smoke gently wavered through the air, filling the room with a pleasant sweet scent that calmed the body and spirit.

Seated on the edge of the bed, Taki wrung the cold water out of a small cloth over a pail of freshly drawn water before neatly folding it and placing it over Link's forehead. The boy's fever had finally gone down, a hopeful sign that he was starting to recover. However, he wasn't entirely out of the critical zone yet.

Having done everything she could for the boy at the moment, the huntress leaned back with a drawn out sigh as she stretched her stiff arms above her head. She closed her tired eyes and massaged the crick in her neck.

It had only been two days since they started their journey and Taki was already feeling completely stressed out. Having to watch over two young children was more taxing than she had initially thought. Granted, the two boys in her care were far from normal; only children in body and not in mind; one with a dark, cursed fate and the other burdened with the task of protecting his distant homeland.

Through half-lidded eyes, Taki peered down at the brave little boy, her stoic mask crumbling with heartfelt pity at the evident pain on his young face. Sophitia was wrong to blame herself… for it was Taki who failed to protect the children. She was the eldest of the group and thus was silently appointed the role as leader. Everyone's safety was her responsibility. Skilled with hunting demons and the like she should have been able to detect the undead fiends before they got too close. She should have suspected the ambush to be a diversion in the first place. Why else would a group of weak creatures attack them?

Deep in thought, she was a little startled when the door to the bedroom swung open. Her mask returned only to falter slightly when she saw Sophitia enter. The blonde-haired woman nodded in greeting with a steaming mug in one hand and gently closed the door behind her. "Some tea?" she quietly asked, offering the white ceramic cup to the other. Taki kindly waved it away and Sophitia frowned in concern. "You've been in here for almost two hours. Allow me to watch over him for now while you get some rest."

Even though a moment of rest sounded good to the huntress's ears, it was not what she truly wanted. She had to remain alert, not wanting to risk another surprise ambush with demons. The ninja shook her head and before Sophitia could insist any further, Taki inquired on the whereabouts of the other boy for it was Sophitia who chose to keep a close eye on him throughout the entire day.

The younger woman sighed as she set the mug on the tabletop beside the dwindling incense stick. She crossed her arms beneath her blue cloak that was damp from the rain. "Still outside," she answered in a low murmur, sounding both frustrated and worried. "He refuses to come in and wishes to be alone. Cassandra is watching him."

"Were you able to get any answers from him while we were still on the road?"

"Very little if anything at all. For the most part, he still cannot remember the incident of last night. Perhaps over time he will–"

"Time is not on our side, Sophitia," Taki sharply interjected, "especially when a powerful demon is our main cause for concern. Chances of another attack are high so we must gather as much information as we can before that could happen." She bowed her head, her eyes averting to the child in bed. Her expression as well as her tone softened as she adjusted the blanket that covered the boy. "Siegfried may know the demon's purpose. He either does not fully understand or is too afraid to tell us. Any little information will help prevent another incident such as this." She gave the blonde a hardened stare. "You sense it, do you not? The evil within him…"

Biting her lower lip, Sophitia nodded. "It has grown… Even with your seal in place, I can sense it stronger than before. The encounter with the demon's evil power is likely the reason why. Further exposure could eventually lead to…" She trailed off, her head slowly shaking at the possible outcome that both feared to see. Loose strands of her golden hair partially covered her downcast eyes as she furrowed her brow in thought.

Breathing deep, Taki stood up and reached for the mug of tea. Her parched mouth savoured the taste of cloves and mint of the hot honey-coloured brew. Once finished, she answered Sophitia's questioning stare with, "I will speak with Siegfried and perhaps I can draw out some answers." The beautiful ninja added, "And I shall be firm with him and emphasize the consequences if he decides to keep silent."

The Athenian pursed her lips in disapproval and said, "If you are going to threaten him, I doubt you will get anything."

Taki formed a small smirk. "Although intimidation can often be persuasive," she began, making her way to the door, "I will not do such a thing. I will disclose the truth so he will understand."

"The truth?"

The huntress's hand lingered on the knob. Without looking at the other, she replied, "Yes. The truth. Sometimes the direct approach is more efficient than waiting… and often necessary." With that, Taki left Link in Sophitia's care.

Once she stepped into the living quarters, she found the young man, Yun-seong, already dozing away in a cushioned chair by Greta's sewing desk. The warmth coming from the kitchen's fiery hearth was comfortable, capable of lulling any weary body into a deep sleep with ease. Piled around the small area were the group's belongings, leaving very little space to move around. Busy cleaning up in the kitchen were Seung Mi-na and Greta, washing and drying the pots and dishes used for their late evening meal. As Taki strolled by, she briefly updated Seung Mi-na and Greta on Link's condition, noting the relatively good news, before suggesting for them to retire for the rest of the night.

Outside, it was pitch black and cool. The rain continued to steadily fall, filling the brisk night air with the crisp smell of the forest and softening the earth into mud. The sound of water trickling through the gutters muted all other noises of the night. After inhaling a deep refreshing breath, the huntress pulled up the hood of her black leather cloak to protect herself from the pelting rain and she began walking.

It did not take long to find the younger sister propped against the back side of the cottage with an oil lamp held in one hand before her. The flickering flame cast away the surrounding shadows in pale orange light and lit up the girl's young face. The overhanging roof above partially shielded her from getting too wet. She was peering out through the darkness at the dim white light shining within the woods a fair distance away. Silhouetted against the abnormal light was a small figure huddled against the large trunk and protruding roots of a towering deciduous tree. Gathered around the light were also the group's horses, sheltering from the rain under the many arms of the trees.

Taki silently approached Cassandra. When the girl glanced sideways at the ninja, she jumped and instinctively grasped the hilt of her sheathed sword by her hip before recognizing who it was.

"Gods, Taki, don't just appear out of nowhere!" the girl exclaimed.

The huntress slightly raised an eyebrow. "I did no such thing. You were only unaware of my presence," she calmly replied, making Cassandra angrily pout to the side as she regained her composure.

Turning her attention back to the strange light in the distance, the young Athenian's anger quickly diminished and she quietly said, "Did Sophie send you here? Maybe you'll have better luck with him."

"He has not moved since we arrived?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. The kid's very depressed. What Yun-seong had said this morning really got to him… My sister tried to talk to him several times but the only thing she got out of him were his demands to be left alone." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms, dangling the lamp by her side. "When I tried to speak with him, he only got angry. Damn kid…" Her frown betrayed her true worry for the stubborn boy.

Understanding the situation, the ninja stepped into the rain and started to head straight for the light in the woods. "Go inside and rest. I will take it from here."

She heard Cassandra mumble, "Try not to scare him to death," before the girl made her way around the house. A faint smile played on the huntress's lips for she had already nearly done so by accident back in Athens. Keeping the Athenian's words in mind, the ninja made her usually light steps heavier to disturb the wet grass and foliage of low-growing plants so her approach was noticeable when she drew close enough to see where the odd glow was coming from. Thrust into the ground before the huddled form of a boy was the Master Sword, its faint light casting shadows and making those who stood within its proximity aglow with holy radiance. Lying beside it was its decorated blue and gold sheath.

The horses were first to acknowledge her when she entered the light, their shimmering dark eyes turning in her direction in curiosity. Tied to different low-hanging branches, the animals were surprisingly tranquil; standing still on their long legs and only snorting quietly upon the huntress's approach.

Slow to rise was the boy's head as Taki rounded the many gnarled roots to stand across from him with the sacred sword between them. Through fringes of damp blond hair, he shot an icy glare at the woman only to quickly avert his eyes away when he met her stern gaze. He shifted uncomfortably on the ground and drew his knees closer to his body before muttering, "Is it difficult for all of you to understand that I want to be left alone?"

Taki crossed her arms as she studied him within the white glow of the mystic blade. Already he had fully recovered from the poison while Seung Mi-na still suffered from minor illness. His rate of healing was noticeably quicker than normal; both a blessed and cursed gift. He was shivering from the cold and damp and his face was pale and obviously weary from the lack of rest and nourishment. "It is true that everyone desires a moment of peace to think things through. However, we cannot risk leaving you alone."

He angrily huffed to the side. "I am not a child."

"Not in mind but you are in body. It still does not change the fact that you are vulnerable, Siegfried. You are weak against the evils of Soul Edge. If the incident of last night were to reoccur, would you be able to protect yourself alone – would you be able to fight against the evil that wishes to take you? If Link had not gone after you into the forest you would have been lost to the darkness before any of us could prevent it."

Siegfried visibly flinched and slowly shook his head, deeply distraught by the ninja's blunt words. All anger vanished from his emerald eyes as guilt and sorrow took hold of him, making him appear as young as he looked. "Then… what happened last night… it really was my fault…"

Taki dropped her stern expression and softened her tone as she walked towards the boy. "No. You cannot be blamed for what could not be controlled." She leaned against the same tree and stared at the steadily glowing sword before them. Its holy light was weaker than Taki last remembered, however the ninja still felt at ease for the blade defied the darkness and calmed the heart. That could explain why Siegfried left it out in the open. "We have taken many precautions to ensure your safety and yet evil still took us by surprise. I did not expect the demon of Soul Edge to be capable of reviving and using the deceased as its own puppets."

"Demon… of Soul Edge?" The boy gave her a brief glance over the shoulder and she noted the twinge of fear in his expression. "Is it the same one that attacked Malucci? The one-eyed demon?"

Nodding, the huntress narrowed her eyes at nothing and spoke of what she knew about the ugly, dismembered fiend that refused to die by her blades. By studying it from afar and within combat, she had concluded that the creature may have been borne from the shards of Soul Edge, not transformed from a human or animal. She had fought it several times throughout her journey, each battle entirely different due to its abnormal ability to mimic various fighting styles. She had to face herself the first time and nearly lost if not for Mekki-Maru's power. Since then she had to diversify her attacks and defensive maneuvers to adapt to the creature's ever-changing styles. Each time she had thought it defeated, the cursed demon would escape before she could finish it off, resulting in an endless chase over a span of months across Japan, Asia and Europe before finally reaching Greece. It left a trail of blood and death in its wake, making it easy to pursue but much more difficult to fight; each living soul it harnessed added to its fearsome power.

Why it led her to Greece, the ninja had assumed it was not to escape but to search for something; namely Soul Edge that was once in Nightmare's possession a mere month ago. However, the evil sword had been carried off into the mysterious light and separated from its wielder. So why did it not seek out the sword itself but instead sought after Siegfried?

"In truth, we did not see the one-eyed demon but its presence was there," Taki answered. "Its aura vanished when we entered the area where you and the other boy had defeated the giant Lizardman."

Siegfried straightened and gave the ninja a confused frown. "What? I don't remember a lizard, let alone a giant one… or how either of us even defeated it… Sophitia didn't mention that."

"What can you remember?" The huntress took care not to sound too forceful, knowing how difficult it was for the boy to recall everything that happened.

He opened his mouth but immediately closed it and turned his attention back to the Master Sword. "Nothing..."

"Do not lie. You are endangering yourself and others around you if you keep these secrets locked away."

Baring his teeth, he glared up at her and steeled against her hardened gaze. "What secrets?" he demanded.

"You know more than you actually understand," Taki replied evenly. "Back in Athens, on the morning before we left, you sensed something within the city, did you not?"

"No, I didn't sense anything." He then shot back accusingly, "Did you sense it? Was that why you just so happen to show up at the crack of dawn?"

She was irked by his tone of voice but did not show it. "Yes, from you."

Bewildered at first, his eyes slowly widened as he eventually comprehended what was said. "Me? What… What do you mean?"

Taki chose not to answer but firmly asked instead, "Are you aware of what is happening to you, Siegfried?"

He blinked and deeply furrowed his brow in despair just as he abruptly looked away, his head downcast and silent. He was hesitating, signifying that he somewhat understood what she was referring to if not entirely.

"Judging by your silence, I assume you are indeed aware. The demon is after you and you know this, correct?"

Stiffly, he shook his head. "I don't… No, why would it want me? I have nothing that it could want if it truly is a creature of Soul Edge. I no longer have the sword…"

"You were once the master of the sword. Perhaps…" The huntress stopped when she noticed his body tense up. "What is it?"

The boy soundly exhaled a quivering breath as he pressed his right armoured palm against his forehead. He was visibly shaking. "Nothing. It's _nothing_," he bit out in exasperation.

Again, he was lying, testing the huntress's patience. "Do you sense danger?" Being cautious, she scanned the surrounding darkness beyond the light's reach, one hand swiftly moving to grip the hilt of Rekki-Maru, the only sword in her possession. She had hidden Mekki-Maru within her belongings back in Greta's bedroom, bounded in numerous seals to protect Siegfried from its evil aura and to prevent detection from dark forces. However, without the powerful blade, she feared she would not stand a chance against the mimic-demon if it were to suddenly attack.

"No… that's not it…"

Taki regained her composure and quietly sighed in relief before deciding to sit down against the tree, close enough to the boy to not evoke any discomfort. She pulled down her hood, not minding the small droplets of water pelting the top of her head. "Then what is troubling you? Keeping it to yourself will only do more harm than good."

He was annoyed and most of all, untrusting of her and it clearly showed on his face. "What more can you do to help me? All you've done was give me a useless seal." He flicked his left wrist at her to indicate the holy chain hidden within his gauntlet.

Holding back her temper, she felt her right eye twitch at his bitter comment. The bracelet was far from useless; its holy power may be weak but it still suppressed the evil lying dormant within his soul even if he did not know it. Combined with the Master Sword's radiant power, Taki could not detect the faintest trace of evil from him at such a close proximity. However, with his physical weakness to the sacred blade, he could not keep it out of its scabbard all the time. The chain was necessary for him to remain in control without the sword in hand and Taki was going to make sure he kept the accessory on at all times no matter how much he despised it.

Ignoring the matter with the bracelet, Taki went straight to the point that she wanted to discuss with him. "By telling me what you know, what you felt, what you saw and heard before and on the night of the attack, I may be able to learn the demon's true motives and prevent it from harming you and the others. Link still suffers with the poison, Siegfried. He cannot save you again. Not until he pulls through and that will not be soon. So allow me to protect you in his stead."

Mentioning the other boy brought a pang of guilt on Siegfried's face. Since the first time she met the children in the dark streets of Athens, it wasn't difficult to see the strong bond they shared. Brought together by a strange twist of fate, the two former enemies have become nearly inseparable friends.

Still defiant, the young knight glowered at the ninja only to have his anger waver under her steadfast gaze. "I-I don't need you–"

Taki cut in sharply, "You cannot deny that you are weak to Soul Edge and its evil. If you do not come to terms with your own weakness, you will put all of us in more danger. Do you understand that?"

For a while, he stayed silent, too busy chewing on his lower lip as he stared at his boots in deep thought. The only sound between them was the falling rain and the snorts of the horses. It was calming, dwindling away the ninja's pent-up frustration. Minutes passed and neither of them moved nor made a sound.

Taki had to be patient with the boy to let him know that she was not here to mock, pity, or to accuse him of anything. She quietly spoke up in hope of gaining his trust; "If you do not wish the others to know of our discussion then I will not tell and they will not pry. You have my word."

He gave her a sideways glance, his emerald eyes seeking the truth behind her promise. She allowed her sincerity to show upon her true face, bringing a small look of surprise from the other. Gradually, the boy's bitter mood faded.

Taking a deep breath, Siegfried leaned his back against the tree and held his open palms before him over raised his knees, his gauntlets brightly reflecting the light of the holy sword. Forlorn, he stared at his hands, curling his fingers inward to make the claws on each end look deadly. "Link was right…" he began in a low mutter, "we wouldn't have survived if it was only the two of us searching for Soul Edge. He'd probably be dead and I…" He closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. He said nothing for a moment, his head slowly shaking at his own morbid thought. "You said the demon was there last night. I remember feeling a powerful evil aura coming from a tall creature with eyes that glowed red in the dark…"

"The giant Lizardman, I assume. It must have also been undead for the smaller fiends we faced also had eyes that shone red with a malevolent power." A pile of bones and armour were all that remained of the enormous beast when Taki had found it with the exception of a severed, scaly hand still intact. Its body's cursed flesh had completely vaporized due to the power of Link's golden arrow.

With regret clear on his young face, Siegfried tentatively met the huntress's gaze. "Did I lose control again? Was Link physically hurt when you found us? Did I…" He failed to finish, his voice weak and quivering.

"He received numerous minor scratches and heavy bruising to the right of his body." Taki crossed her arms and gave him a slightly assuring look. "I cannot say if his injuries were entirely your doing but you must know that the Master Sword was drawn and lying beside you when I found the both of you unconscious."

Siegfried turned towards the magnificent weapon, showing a hint of relief. "I remember wielding the sword… and with it I was standing before the monster with Link. What happened before and after, I only draw a blank. I don't remember leaving camp; I can't even remember waking up in the first place. Only…" Trailing off, he deeply frowned as he stared off into the distant shadows, his face turning grim.

Taki prompted him to continue, being mindful not to be demanding. The boy was reluctant to share at first, needing a few minutes to silently think before he spoke of dreams he should not have dreamt; not when Link's mysterious song was supposed to be in effect. He didn't tell her what he dreamt of; he only mentioned briefly that the nightmares left him shivering with dread and fear. The reason was now clear on why he refused to give in to sleep's embrace. And it first began on the night before their departure…

Having quietly listened to it all, Taki could only conclude that there was a possible connection between the growing evil within him, the sudden intrusion of his nightmares, and the demon of Soul Edge. However, during the group's stay in Athens, the ninja had scouted the city and the surrounding areas and could not find any trace of the demon nearby. So what other evil presence could have affected Siegfried? Could it be... that his own dark power was slowly awakening each passing day? This thought troubled the huntress. If that was the possible case then she needed to keep a closer eye on the boy.

It was getting far too late into the night and Siegfried had told her everything he was willing to discuss. From what she learned, she was hardly any closer in finding out the one-eyed demon's true goal or how to predict when it would attack again. She had to rely on Siegfried to warn her of any danger since he was the most sensitive to Soul Edge's evil. In the meantime, the ninja had to remain vigilant.

She stood up, grateful to stretch out her stiff legs after sitting under the tree in the damp cold for over an hour. "It is time to head back inside," she announced, glancing out into the open and seeing nothing but the pitch black of night. However, she could hear the rain had let up, sounding no more but a drizzle.

"I'd like to stay out here a little longer," the boy murmured, keeping his attention on the sword of light. The horses continued to stand around quietly, some of their heads drooping in sleep.

"You have been out here long enough. We will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"So soon? Link isn't well enough to move." His shock turned into worry.

"The longer we stay here, the greater chance we could endanger Greta. I also need to purchase more remedial herbs since the ones I have used have shown very little effect on him." Seeing his disappointment and concern, she added, "His fever has gone down but he has yet to regain consciousness. It is best we make our way to the next village quickly. Now, sheathe that sword and head back inside for some rest."

Scowling, he didn't move. "You know I will not sleep."

"Would you like me to prepare a sleeping draught?"

"Will I dream?"

"I am not certain."

"Then no."

The huntress narrowed her eyes and he evenly stared back in defiance. The stubborn boy was difficult to handle unlike the others in the group. A simple, dissatisfied glare from the ninja often got everyone to listen or change their mind immediately. Usually it worked with the young knight but not always, aggravating Taki to the point of having to argue or, above all else, resort to using intimidation. "I will teach you meditation."

"Meditation?" He scoffed, obviously not liking the idea.

"Either that or I will physically knock you out. Which do you prefer?"

Siegfried was appalled at first before giving the older woman a hesitant but skeptical look. "Neither…"

Taki's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Act like a child, then I will treat you like a child."

"I am not acting like a child!" His infuriated outburst woke the sleeping horses.

Taki crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Then prove me wrong by doing as I say."

"That's not exactly…" He stopped short when her glare greatly intensify. Siegfried flinched away and let out a long disgruntled sigh. "_Fine_…" he grumbled in defeat. Having eaten nothing throughout the day combined with very little sleep, he struggled to rise onto his own feet and arrogantly refused any help the ninja offered.

Taking note of his exhausted state, Taki sheathed the Master Sword and carried the heavy sword with her, hearing only a small form of protest. "I cannot allow Sophitia to always worry about you," she began, walking through the light rain. "You should try to be less careless and stubborn for her sake."

He grunted in annoyance as he slowly followed right behind her, his heavy footsteps soundly dragging through the wet grass. "I'm not careless." In a quieter tone he added, "And I'm not that stubborn…"

* * *

Seated cross-legged on the bedroom floor on top of his bedroll, Siegfried quietly observed as Taki gave Link her medicine, one small spoonful at a time. No matter how vulgar her concoction smelled and tasted, the elf did not respond to it.

When the huntress noticed the older boy watching, she gave him a firm stare. "Maintain your focus. Calmly, breathe in and out."

Siegfried huffed. "I _am_ breathing. I'm sitting here and I'm breathing in and out just fine," he replied in an annoyed and sarcastic manner. He had never meditated before and already he hated it. Thanks to the many innocent souls he had devoured in his past, he knew the various steps in achieving a calm state of consciousness, but to reach that point himself was an entirely different story. The method and theory behind it was completely dull and pointless to him. He didn't have the patience and worst of all, he could never clear his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes he would always remember his stupid dreams. Those fierce red orbs glaring at him in the darkness, full of anger and malice, would not go away.

Not only were his nightmares haunting him, with Link still ill from poison, Siegfried was overwhelmed with guilt. He could not accept that the young boy's suffering was not his fault despite what Taki and the other women tried to tell him.

No matter how hard he tried, Siegfried could not remember how or why he had left the camp during the ambush. The only thing he could vaguely recall was the desperation he had felt, desperation for what exactly, he had no idea and it frustrated him to no end. Nevertheless, Link had gone after him…

_Damn, stupid little elf…_ Siegfried wanted to be angry at the boy for foolishly risking his life for the knight. But if it had not been for Link… The long-haired boy quickly shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the frightening thought.

Taki ignored his sarcasm and repeated in a monotone, "Calmly. In and out."

After rolling his eyes, Siegfried continued to watch Taki work. She stirred the contents of the bowl in her hand and raised the wooden spoon to her lips to gently blow over the steaming hot liquid to cool it down. Then carefully, she gave the medicine to Link without making him choke.

Siegfried frowned, not liking the sound of the younger boy's raspy breaths or the look of pain across his face. The ninja's antidotes were not working. There had to be something else that could be done to cure the elf.

The older boy placed a bare hand over the scabbard of the sheathed sword by his side, silently wishing for the blade's holy power to somehow save its own master. As he glanced down at the Master Sword he caught sight of Link's smaller sword and shield propped against the wall and lying beside them was the boy's satchel of items.

The bag got Siegfried's immediate attention. Link still had two bottles of his awful potions, how could the knight forget? Grabbing the satchel, Siegfried dug through it and found the glass bottles. He held them up to see them better in the orange light of the candle. One was two-thirds full, its liquid contents thick and blue, and the other was still nearly full and green in colour.

Taki slightly raised an eyebrow as he approached her with the bottles in hand. "These potions, try adding them to your antidote," he suggested, uncorking the blue one first.

Grasping the offered bottle, the huntress eyed the liquid suspiciously. "What is this? It is a very strange colour."

"Link's own medicine. They are healing potions he had brought with him. Although I've never seen him drink the green one so I'm not sure what it actually does. The blue one, try it first. Or wait," he formed a cruel little smile, "Why not add them both at the same time?"

Raising her eyebrow higher, the ninja was quick to disregard the boy's sinister plan. Wordlessly, she nodded and poured a small amount of the blue and green potions into her bowl before mixing it all together. The final mixture turned completely black. Siegfried cringed, unable to imagine how atrocious the disgusting-looking concoction would taste. When Taki gave a spoonful of it to the elf, the young boy's face gradually morphed into disgust.

Seeing such a response from Link brought a vengeful sneer on the knight's lips. Having suffered through the elf's vile red potions, it was gratifying to have Link experience the same torture. Siegfried's smile soon faded as vengeance turned into hope. He did not doubt the powerful effects of the young boy's potions but if they did not work, Siegfried wasn't sure what else they could do.

Soon after, the ninja commanded of him to return to his meditation while she finished tending to Link. Groaning, he reluctantly obeyed and plopped back onto his bedroll with a heavy sigh. He crossed his legs and slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin over his right knuckles. Bored within an instant, he sharply exhaled through his nose, pretending to practice the stupid breathing exercise.

He knew the night was going to be a long one. It did not help that Taki remained in the room to 'guide' him through the steps of meditation. She had lit up a new incense stick to fill the room with sweet-smelling smoke to both aid in Siegfried's process and to purge Link's lungs.

Since Link was small enough, the huntress rested at the other end of the bed, her back against the wall, her legs crossed, her hands upon her knees, her eyes closed, and her head bowed forward so her dark hair hid her face. "In. And out," she would murmur, demonstrating the rhythm and depth of each breath. She would utter the same thing or correct his posture when she knew Siegfried was failing to follow without even looking.

Time painstakingly dragged on. Siegfried kept falling asleep rather than achieving anything. After fighting to stay awake for some time, he eventually noticed the ninja had not said a word for awhile. Nor had she moved from her position, making the boy assume she was either sleeping or deeply meditating and had forgotten all about him.

Slightly grateful for that, Siegfried was free to do whatever he wanted to stay awake and occupy his mind from his own dreadful thoughts. He carefully splashed his face with water from the nearby bucket, hoping to wash away some of his fatigue. His attention then wandered the familiar room. Tired emerald eyes studied the many different frames of pressed flowers hanging on the walls like he had done so many times before, recalling the names of each plant from memories not his own. It was somewhat quiet in the room, with Link's laborious breathing and the muffled snores of that idiot redhead coming from the other side of the door the only sounds Siegfried could hear.

He kept his hands busy by painfully brushing out the many tangles in his long hair with the small wooden comb Sophitia had bought for him that he nearly forgot he had. When that task was finished, he played around with Link's gem-like Rupees, sorting them out on the floor by their colour in neat rows.

Just when he was about to done cleaning up all the jewels, he heard a soft moan from Link. Siegfried perked up, seeing the boy weakly stir under the blankets. He took a quick glance at the ninja and found her unmoving before moving to stand over the bed.

Blue eyes fluttered open and shifted about in a daze before they fell on the standing boy. Slowly blinking, it took some time before Link recognized the other. Once he did, he drew a sharp gasp, his body shrinking away and his eyes wide with fear.

Startled by such a reaction, Siegfried frowned and took a step back. "It's all right, Link," he whispered, "It's only me, Siegfried."

The elf blinked a few times, the fear immediately turning into a relieved smile. "Sie… Siegfried," the boy croaked out, his voice dry and hoarse and his breathing laboured. Swallowing, he cringed in pain and soundly wet his mouth and lips.

"Don't talk." Siegfried empathized with the other. "Just go back to sleep."

Link stuck out his tongue as he scrunched his face in disgust. "I taste… mud," he muttered breathlessly, ignoring the other, "Sour mud… Did you pour mud down my throat?"

Lightly smirking, the knight shook his head and sullenly replied, "It's called an antidote." When the elf looked confused, Siegfried added with regret, "You were poisoned."

Drawing a deep ragged breath, the younger boy furrowed his brow at that. "No wonder I feel terrible… How?"

Siegfried bit his lower lip and hesitated to answer. He said instead, "You shouldn't worry about it for now. Just get more sleep."

Link's frown deepened and he closed his eyes in concentration rather than rest. "Wait… I remember now… There was a giant Lizardman… Its eyes were red… and it… Its evil was strong…" He was shaking his head at the memory, but soon his relieved smile returned when he looked up at the older warrior. "Farore… I'm glad you're safe. Was afraid you were…"

Trailing off in a glum tone, Siegfried instantly knew what Link was referring to. Desperate to hear the truth, Siegfried felt nothing but dread when he quietly asked, "Did I lose control? Did I… attack you?"

"What? Not at all." Link stared in confusion for a moment before realizing what was wrong. "You don't remember…"

"No. Nothing…" Except his cursed dreams…

"You were still you," the younger one assured, bearing a grateful smile. "You saved me with the Master Sword."

At the mention of the holy weapon, Siegfried glanced down at the sheathed blade on the floor behind him. His hands curled into fists by his sides as he recalled the weight of the sword and the feel of the blade cutting cleanly into something thick and bony. Bits and pieces of the incident were slowly coming back to him. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to piece them all together. _"… not dreaming!" _Link had shouted to him. That was the moment Siegfried had dropped the sword and froze in fear, right before the giant lizard came at them, breathing out a thick cloud of black poison. But there was still a huge gap in his memories. "How did I get there?"

The elf didn't have an exact answer. "It… somehow lured you away. You were in a trance when I found you… I barely made it in time…"

Again Siegfried was drawn to the evil of the demon without knowing it. There was something he was desperate to find that night… had it only been the demon's power? Thinking about it started to hurt. Sinking to his knees, he rubbed his forehead at the sudden pain throbbing against his skull. Link was saying something but he didn't hear. "What?"

"You okay?" The elf tried to move, managing only to roll onto his left side. He panted from the effort, giving the other a tired, worried look. "You didn't get poisoned, did you?"

"I-I did. I only just recovered… Link, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be in this mess if I…"

"No… You don't have to apologize." For some reason the elf gave the older blond a cocky grin. "This is nothing. I've been through worse."

"What could be worse than _this_?" Siegfried had to ask in bewilderment, gesturing at the bedridden boy.

Link was in terrible shape; constantly shivering from fever, visibly exhausted, his throat painfully hoarse, and his breathing heavy and ragged. In spite of all that, the boy was still capable of grinning through it all. "The most diabolical thing ever: getting bitten by the undead. They leave a _nasty_ infection. Nearly lost an arm one time." He soon looked concerned. "Wait… those lizards… they were undead. Did anyone get bitten? Is everyone all right?"

The knight wasn't aware of anyone hurt aside from the one horse that was killed. He was about to answer when another voice suddenly intruded, making both boys jump; "Everyone is safe."

Siegfried sharply exhaled and shot a heated glare in the ninja's direction. He wasn't sure how long Taki had been listening to them, feigning sleep.

"Goddesses…" Link exclaimed breathlessly, staring wide-eyed at the ninja. "Didn't see you there, Miss Taki."

"I apologize for startling you," she said with a curt nod. "I am relieved to see you finally awake."

Frowning, the elf shifted his gaze between Siegfried and the huntress. "How long have I…"

"A day at most." The huntress moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gave the younger boy a slight shake of her head and a small assuring smile. "Do not concern yourself with anything, Link." She gently rolled him onto his back and lightly touched his forehead before remoistening the folded cloth and placing it back on. "Rest some more. The both of you." Her dark eyes fell on Siegfried on the last sentence, making the long-haired boy inwardly groan.

Link glanced over at the knight in worry. "But Siegfried won't sleep. Not willingly, anyway. I could–"

Siegfried shook his head. "No. It's fine, boy. You're in no condition to do anything." _And your song no longer stops the dreams…_

"I can–"

Taki placed a finger over the child's lips, stilling his tongue. "Enough. Morning will soon arrive and our journey is still far. I will resolve the problem so do not overexert yourself." She turned to the knight on the floor, her face stern and her arms crossed. Sighing deeply, her exhaustion was noticeable upon her complexion if only for a fleeting moment before her strict demeanor returned. "Meditation requires discipline which you seem to lack. You leave me with no other alternative, Siegfried."

She stood abruptly, making the boy fall back in alarm. Siegfried gulped as he edged away from the towering ninja, knowing full-well what she was thinking of doing. "H-Hey, are you seriously going to–" He didn't even get to finish. The huntress was leaning over him within a blink of an eye, her arms wrapped tight around him. There was a sharp pain at the back of his neck followed by numbness that spread throughout his body. Everything turned black shortly after.

* * *

A/N: Taki forcing Siegfried to meditate is something new I've added and will be mentioned in upcoming revisions similar to the holy bracelet he wears. Thanks for reading!


	14. Entwined in Light and Darkness

**Chapter 14: Entwined in Light and Darkness**

Link was practically smothered by Greta as she gave him one big hug. For the most part, he didn't mind even though she was crushing his many tender bruises that adorned his sore and weary body. Pulling back, she was teary-eyed but smiling, her wrinkled face showing both relief and sadness under the faint light of the morning sun peeking through the cover of clouds. "Oh, my dear child, it was wonderful to see you again."

Her calloused hands gently brushed back his hair before resting them on his shoulders. "But please, in the name of all the holy gods, please be more careful on your journey. I do not want to see you sick or hurt again. Both of you." She turned to Siegfried, her smile never fading, and embraced him next. Awkwardly, the older boy stiffly returned the hug, his face turning a light shade of red. "If you two make me worry another moment, my hair will turn all gray."

"Don't worry, Greta." Link tried to sound assuring but his voice was husky and weak. He opted to show her instead by giving the kind old lady a grateful smile after she attempted to fix Siegfried's hair and straightened out his clothes. Draped around the pouting knight's shoulders was the newly sewn hooded cloak Greta had given him that morning. Dark blue in colour and made of fine cloth, it was one of a matching pair with Link wearing the other one. It was one of her last gifts to the boys along with the extra bundle of fresh ingredients she had gathered from her garden for the whole group. Although they had tried to kindly refuse Greta's generous offer, the old lady would not accept no for an answer.

"Again, we must thank you for everything," said Siegfried, forming a small smile as he nodded at her. Link wasn't sure if it was a genuine smile since the knight had been grouchy most of the morning.

When Siegfried remembered the little incident last night with Taki, he had been downright furious at the ninja but only showed his indignation towards her when she wasn't around. When she was present, he tended to scowl with obvious contempt while the elder woman either acted indifferent or stern as usual. Link still wasn't sure what Taki had done to instantly knock the knight out cold. He couldn't see from where he lay and when he asked out of shock, the ninja only ordered the young boy to return to sleep. Her tone indicated that there was to be absolutely _no_ argument. She had clearly made an example of what she was capable of that night...

Surprisingly, Taki was rather gentle with Link that morning… until she had to force the boy to drink all of the foul medicine she had prepared for him. Black as night and as thick as syrup, the antidote she brewed tasted like spiced, bitter _dirt_ with a hint of sourness to it. The reason for the atrocious flavour was later revealed by Siegfried that the concoction was a horrible mixture of Taki's herbal remedy and Link's blue and green potions. Swallowing all of the disgusting liquid took sheer willpower while keeping it down was the main challenge. The whole process was absolute torture and Siegfried enjoyed every moment of it as he stood watching off to the side with a vengeful sneer on his face.

Even though Taki made Link suffer with terrible nausea, she had only meant well. After all, the young warrior had learned that it was her who closely looked after him when he fell ill. The Hylian couldn't be more grateful to her. It took some time but he did eventually start feeling better after downing the medicine. His fever was gone, the pain in his throat and chest was bearable, and the many aches plaguing his entire body were mild compared to the night before.

"Forgive us for intruding on you so suddenly," Siegfried continued with an apologetic frown, averting his gaze to the muddy ground.

Greta gave him a small smile. "I only wish I can do more for you. You've both been through so much..." She draped her arms around both boys for one final hug. "It saddens me to say goodbye again but it is a joy to see you both well and back on your feet. I wish you two the best of luck in finding what you are searching for. You are always welcomed here. Always." Her hand lingered on the older boy's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Siegfried, watch over your little brother now. Do not let him get into more trouble."

The knight flinched, visibly trying to suppress his unspoken denial. "Y-Yeah…" Siegfried murmured, carefully brushing an armoured hand through his hair in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him." As he spoke he shot the younger boy a sideways glare and a forced smile.

Link's grin broadened as he raised his brow in a teasing manner. Although he was disappointed that Siegfried revealed his true name to Greta when he told the 'truth' upon their arrival, (which was another fabricated story that spoke of their reason for travelling eastward with Sophitia and the others), Link was still happy that the older blond kept the part where they were brothers. Siegfried wouldn't explain to the Hylian the details of their lie, he only told Link to play along with no questions asked, which the younger boy did to his heart's content and much to Siegfried's annoyance.

In return for her kindness and hospitality, Link handed the old woman a handful of colourful Rupees just as Cassandra and the others made their way around the cottage with their horses in tow. Once everything was packed onto their mounts, they all said their goodbyes and gave a final wave of farewell before setting out on the muddy road.

By noon, they stopped at a humble-looking inn situated along the main road for a hot meal. There were only a few travelers currently staying at the abode and all were visibly uptight. Inside, the atmosphere was tense when three tradesmen currently staying there approached their group, warning of dangers that lie ahead in the eastern direction. The men spoke of monster sightings and further shared their story when Taki and Sophitia probed for more details.

"Giant lizards carrying swords and shields…" Link mumbled, eavesdropping on the conversation taking place in the lobby. He rubbed his tired eyes before slumping over on the worn wooden table, groggy from the long-lasting side-effects of Taki's antidote.

He, Siegfried, Cassandra, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong were seated around the only two tables in the small dining quarters. The savoury smells of food cooking wafted through the warm air. It was noisy with the tall middle-aged innkeeper and his young teenage daughter preparing the group's meal in the kitchen nearby. Utensils clattered against pots, knives chopped against cutting boards, and water boiled on a firewood stove while the young short-haired brunette hummed a happy little tune as she worked alongside her father. Despite the noise, Link could hear most of what was said between the trademen's answers and Taki's and Sophitia's questions.

"It's Astaroth," Siegfried snarled under his breath from his seat beside the younger boy. With one elbow resting on the table, he propped the side of his head atop his metal knuckles, feigning boredom. His emerald eyes narrowed hatefully at the new groove he was slowly carving into the surface of the table with the index claw of his right gauntlet. Each time the metal scraped against wood, it produced an audible screech that was starting to get on Link's nerves.

Sitting across from the youngest boy, Cassandra leaned forward on her elbows and whispered, "Are you sure? Not dead, moving ones, right?"

The Hylian slightly lifted his hooded head from his folded arms to glance sideways at the standing group in the lobby. He waited, hearing Taki ask a similar question moments later followed by the men's confused and bewildered responses. "Not undead… It was in broad daylight when they saw a small group of lizards marching in the eastern direction. This was two days ago."

Cassandra pursed her lips to the side and furrowed her brow in troubled thought. "We're following Astaroth's army…"

Yun-seong grumbled a curse from the other table, sitting right behind Link. "Don't tell me we're going to have to fight _living_ lizard-freaks too…"

Siegfried snorted, stopping momentarily at his task of digging a hole through the wood to glare over his shoulder at the young man. "It's Astaroth you should be more concerned about, boy."

There was an annoyed grunt from the redhead. "My main concern is _you_, brat. You– Oof!" A quick elbow jab from Mi-na sharply cut him off.

The knight's snide retort was thankfully interrupted when their meals were brought to their tables by the innkeeper's cheerful daughter. Bowls of hot soup and plates of fried flat bread topped with meat and vegetables were set before each member as well as the two empty seats saved for Sophitia and Taki.

The young brunette was tall for her age of fifteen, having inherited her growing height from her towering father no less. She hovered by their table after their food was served and introduced herself as Nada. She was curious and also eager to strike up a friendly conversation with them, most likely a habit of hers when meeting new guests. With mostly straight faces, Cassandra and Seung Mi-na did most of the talking, introducing each member of the group and telling half-truths and lies about their purpose for travelling.

However, when Nada politely inquired if Link and Siegfried were Cassandra's _children_, Siegfried choked on his food and Link couldn't help but gape with his mouth full. The Athenian let out a nervous laugh and stuttered, "Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not _that _old! They– They're…" She quickly shifted her gaze between each boy, a sudden idea noticeably forming in her head. "They're my brothers," she stated with a false smile as she gave a curt nod in their direction, prompting them to follow along.

Link couldn't hide his wide, amused smile while Siegfried stared at the blonde girl with uttermost horror. There was stifled laughter coming from Seung Mi-na as Nada quickly apologized for her 'mistake'. By then, Sophitia and Taki joined the others in both the food and their ploy.

"Oh, come on, kid, stop making that face," said Cassandra as she smirked at the silently fuming knight shortly after leaving the inn. Leading her mount by the reins, she raised an eyebrow at Siegfried as she turned her horse around to face the dirt road. "You and Link were already pretending to be brothers. So what's wrong with me pretending to be your sister?" She lightly giggled.

"_Siegfried_," the long-haired boy growled in irritation. "My name is Sieg-fried. Not 'kid', not 'brat', and certainly not 'brother'!"

"But 'brother' suits you perfectly, brother!" Link added from the side. He received the knight's trademark scowl in return.

"It. Does. _Not_."

Bearing a mischievous smile, the youngest strolled over and asked in a quiet murmur, "Then why didn't you tell Greta that we aren't brothers?"

Siegfried abruptly turned his back towards the other. "Because! There's really no damn reason. Stop asking about it!" With that, he stormed towards Taki and her borrowed mount, Skeiron, for she had specifically _commanded_ the knight to accompany her at all times while on the road (even though the boy was highly uncomfortably around her) for a reason neither would say and no one would question.

Curious as to why the knight reacted in such a way, Link glanced over at Cassandra in hope for an explanation but she only shrugged. Apparently, no one knew the exact details of Siegfried's story, so Link had no choice but to somehow pry out the answer.

The group continued on the eastern road despite the many warnings the hosts and travelers had given them before their departure. Luckily, they encountered nothing out of the ordinary throughout the rest of the day. Even travelers were sparse, bringing a sense of worry to what could be lying ahead by the time they reached the next village. By nightfall, they made camp near the border of the forest, taking extra precautionary steps to prevent another sudden ambush. With Astaroth and his minions roaming the region, they had to keep their guard up at all times.

As the adults prepared their evening meal by the fire, Link pestered Siegfried to help him feed the horses. Standing before Thanos, Cassandra's chestnut stallion, the boy in green held out his cupped hands full of grains for the horse. Close by, the knight did the same for Sophitia's gray mare, Althaia. Thanos dug right into his meal but the mare seemed hesitant to approach the older boy.

With a sullen smile, Link told the other, "You know, maybe if you stop scowling, you wouldn't scare her so much."

Siegfried huffed. "I'm not scowling. And I don't think– No… never mind." He sighed, his gaze lowering to the ground.

In the dim light of the distant fire, Link couldn't see the knight's face clearly. However, he could easily tell that something was bothering the older warrior. In fact, Siegfried had been noticeably tense ever since they made camp, but had noted no danger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was Siegfried's quick reply as he shook his head. As always, he was avoiding the matter, making the Hylian worry.

Link patted Thanos's snout when the animal finished his meal and moved to stand beside Althaia. Hushing, the boy stroked the mare's nose and gently tugged on her reins, coaxing the animal to step towards the knight. She snorted with reluctance but eventually obeyed, taking small steps until she stood tall before the older blond who impatiently waited. Tentatively, she lowered her head and nibbled the first few grains from Siegfried's armoured hands before burrowing her nose into it. Link's smile was brief; concern soon took over when he saw the other looking downcast once more.

The Hylian opened his mouth only to shut it again. Asking about the problem directly would most likely irk the stubborn blond. He thought for a moment and decided to ease up the situation by his usual method and carefully work around from there.

"Siegfried." The knight raised his head and Link smirked in amusement. "You can lower your hands. Althaia's done. Come on, let's feed the other two, brother."

He got the desired reaction from the older warrior. "I am _not_ your brother," Siegfried hissed through clenched teeth.

Snickering, the youngest dragged the sack of feed over to Skeiron and Zephyros. Immediately, the pair of animals stopped grazing and tried to stick their noses into the bag when he got close. He had to forcefully pry them away with Siegfried's help. Oddly but also effectively, the horses shied away from the older boy when he drew near them. As the boys hand-fed the horses after some more coaxing, Link raised an eyebrow at the knight. "You had a chance to deny it back at Greta's but you didn't. So deep down in your little heart you actually enjoy being my brother, don't you?"

Siegfried angrily snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind, elf. The only reason I kept up our brotherly act was because…" His anger dwindled and his voice became quiet. "It's punishment… For everything I've done to you…"

"Punishment?" Link burst out laughing and ended up coughing uncontrollably due to his easily irritated throat and lungs. Once he regained his composure, he smirked at his friend. "How is this punishment, brother?"

"Because I _hate_ it. Now stop calling me that!"

"You know I won't let this go." Link grinned. "Besides, we need a background story if people are always asking who we really are. We can't keep making up different lies. Gotta keep up the act. It's actually quite fun with the sisters involved too." The oldest groaned and before he could say anything in retaliation, Link added in a softer tone, "And you've done nothing wrong, Siegfried. There's no reason for you to punish yourself."

Silence fell between them. They listened to the chattering of the adults and the noisy eating horses. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," Siegfried muttered after a moment had passed. He dropped his arms the instant Skeiron finished his meal, keeping his eyes on the ground before his feet. "I've caused you harm many times… and I'm afraid of doing it again."

"You won't. Not with the Master Sword by your side."

"But it _was_ at my side that night," the older blond argued. He reached over his back, his right hand grasping the covered hilt of the aforementioned sword. "Always has been since you have entrusted it to me. It never leaves my sight and yet, on that night, I was still drawn to the evil hiding in the forest without even knowing it! The sword… it's not enough. Not against a creature as powerful as Soul Edge."

Link moved to stand before the taller one and hardened his gaze, however he doubted if Siegfried could see his face. "You saved me with it. You broke out of your trance and wielded the sword in your hands to face the demon."

The other shook his head. "But that was _after_ the demon had lured me to that cursed place and attacked you. The sword didn't protect me before then so how will it now?" Siegfried demanded angrily. "I cannot rely on it! Do you understand?!"

"Is that why you're trying to meditate?" Link quietly asked. He had overheard the many exchanges between the huntress and the knight while they were out on the road that afternoon and the subject of proper meditation was always the main argument.

"It's Taki's stupid idea," the knight grumbled out bitterly. "And it's partially the reason…"

"Hey, kids! It's time to eat!" Seung Mi-na suddenly hollered, cutting in front of Link's next question. He looked over at the camp and saw the woman's silhouette against the glow of the fire, standing and waving at them.

Siegfried grunted in response and started to make his way over.

"Siegfried, wait."

The knight paused and in a gruff tone, he said, "Don't concern yourself with my problems, boy. My problems are my own. I can deal with them myself."

"But–"

"Link... It's bad enough with the girls always giving me pitiful glances. I don't want you to do the same." He continued on, leaving a frowning Hylian behind.

* * *

Gasping, Link woke up with a start and abruptly sat up on his bedroll, his heart thumping loud in his ears. Panting, his throat felt tight and he grasped his neck, feeling his own skin and not the cold steel fingers that threatened to steal his very breath.

_A dream! Only a dream_, he assured himself, breathing a deep sigh of relief as he rubbed his weary eyes. He quickly wiped the sweat trickling down the side of his face and over his brow before brushing a hand through his damp hair. Blue eyes flickered to the side, grateful to see the white light of the Master Sword still shining on the ground nearby. The holy sword was partially freed from the gilded sheath, just enough to cast a faint white glow over the peacefully sleeping form of the older blond-haired boy. Link silently thanked the goddesses for the sword's continued protection over Siegfried even if the knight did not believe in it.

"Bad dream, kid?"

Link nearly gave a start. His head snapped around, seeing a drowsy Yun-seong sitting cross-legged near the small fire still burning through the night. The redhead raised a questionable eyebrow in the Hylian's direction, holding his curved sword flat across his legs.

"Yeah…" Link quietly answered, wringing his clammy hands together over his covered lap.

Over the past few nights his sleep was constantly disturbed by the reoccurring nightmares; where Siegfried wasn't Siegfried anymore but a killer, drenched in the blood of their friends and companions… And Link was always the last one standing to witness it all because it was his fault for letting it happen…

"_You promised to kill me…"_ Those words would always echo through his mind the moment he woke up, haunting him with gut-wrenching guilt and endless dread. He could never fall back asleep after that, resulting in him lying awake until dawn.

"Did you dream of that night?" Yun-seong asked, his attention turning to the fire. His brown eyes shone yellow from the warm light, staring vacantly at something Link could not see. "Hard to forget when a bunch of undead monsters attack you in the dark, huh?"

The young Hylian soundly agreed but didn't speak the truth. Knowing that sleep would never come to him, Link pulled on his boots and joined the young man by the fire, receiving only a bewildered glance from Yun-seong. Sitting just like the other, the boy took comfort in the heat against his chilled skin.

The night was calm and cloudless. Thousands of stars dotted the brilliant sky, accompanying the quarter moon. The group had made camp out in the open field, far from the boundary of the forest. Blue eyes wandered the sea of stars before falling on the man's weapon out of curiosity. "What are you doing with White Storm?"

Yun-seong lowered his gaze to the blade in his lap, his brow knitting slightly. He held it aloft, seeing his reflection in the flat surface of the polished steel. "I was just… thinking."

"What about?"

The redhead didn't answer right away, seemingly lost in his own sword. After a moment, Yun-seong dropped his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, really. Why don't you get back to bed? It's another four or so hours before morning."

Link shook his head and hid his frown by picking up a shriveled leaf and pretending to be fascinated by it as he twirled the stem between his fingers. "I'm not tired. I could watch for you if you want."

Soundly smirking, the young man laid his sword aside and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "Thanks, kid. But if Mi-na found out I let you take over, she won't stop yelling at me about it. She's next on watch. You haven't fully recovered yet either."

"I'm better," Link assured. Three days had passed since they left Greta's home. With Sophitia consistently forcing him to rest, (she even _forbade_ him from partaking in sword practice with Siegfried), and take medication that was thankfully not mixed with any of Link's potions, the Hylian was feeling fine. However, his throat was still very irritable, resulting in him breaking out in coughing fits from time to time.

Yun-seong didn't believe him. Grabbing a long stick by his feet, the redhead poked at the embers with the end, sending fiery red wisps to dance above the flames as the wood cracked and burned black. As he absentmindedly stirred the ash, he gave the boy a knowing look. Yun-seong seemed to hesitate for a moment before he asked a question that Link had least expected; "What's it like being a kid again? It's gotta be weird."

"Not too weird. I'm already used to it." The Hylian grinned, remembering the first time he had ever experienced time-traveling. Waking from a child's body to an adult's was the strangest sensation. "Though, it's kinda annoying when you and everyone else think I'm a helpless kid."

"Can't be helped, especially when you're a little shrimp."

Link made a face. "A what?"

"A shrimp. You." Yun-seong lightly tapped a finger against the boy's forehead.

Blinking, the Hylian cocked his head in confusion and pouted. "Is that another word for 'elf'?"

The young man stifled his laugh. "No, they're tiny creatures that live in water. They're this big." He showed with his thumb and forefinger, barely a centimeter apart.

"So you're saying I'm a tiny aquatic creature? I don't quite understand what you're implying."

Yun-seong tried not to laugh again. He sneered in amusement soon after. "What I'm saying is you're small, small like a shrimp. Look at you," he held his hand above Link's hatless head which only measured up to the man's shoulder sitting up, "you're short and weak."

"Size doesn't matter," Link defended in a huff, crossing his arms. "I took down that giant Lizardman."

"And you got poisoned in the process," the redhead pointed out sullenly.

"It won't happen again now that I know what they're capable of. The undead ones, anyway, if we run into them again."

Yun-seong quietly snorted, glancing over at the other boy who still slept. "It probably will happen," he whispered, his eyes narrowing with unease. "So long as he is around…"

Link furrowed his brow, not liking the strong hatred between Yun-seong and Siegfried. Things had somehow gotten worse since the incident. They rarely spoke to one another, kept their distance during meals and rests, and mostly avoided eye-contact. Moments were quiet but extremely tense when both were together in the same area. One wrong word and the situation would likely turn ugly within an instant. Thankfully, Taki kept Siegfried under her strict control and Mi-na with Yun-seong so nothing really got out of hand.

"The light of the Master Sword will keep evil at bay from him and from us. You don't have to worry." They were nearing the next village and should arrive tomorrow in the evening. Fortunately no danger had found them since that night after they left Athens. No one-eyed demon, no undead, and no sign of Astaroth or his army. Having the Master Sword partially drawn at night was one of Taki's steps in preventing another sudden attack. And to protect Siegfried from his dreams, which Link learned, were no longer suppressed by the Song of Healing alone.

Yun-seong turned back to the fire, his eyes keen on the flickering flames. "In the end, do you think it will work? That you two will return back to normal after finding Soul Edge?"

Confident, the Hylian nodded with a smile. "Of course."

However, the redhead didn't seem to like the boy's answer. Yun-seong's face darkened. "Then he'll turn back into that _monster_… won't he?"

Link's smile vanished and sadness took its place as he looked away, his eyes falling on his slumbering friend. Deep down, Link knew the dreadful answer… but he didn't say it. "I don't know…" he whispered.

* * *

When he felt their horse come to a stop, Siegfried snapped his eyes open. He was annoyed mainly because it felt like he had _finally_ fallen into a meditative state (and not asleep) only to have it suddenly disturbed. Blinking to adjust to the light of the setting sun, he took a quick look around to find out why Taki had stopped their mount.

The answer lay ahead at the end of the road. What should have been the large village of Iografou was replaced by broken stone, shattered wood, gutted buildings, and blackened remains.

"In the name of all the holy gods…" whispered Sophitia as she stopped her horse beside the ninja's, horrified at the destruction that lay before them. Seated in the saddle in front of her was Link who was starting to rouse from sleep.

"What… What happened here?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"An attack," was Taki's answer. To Siegfried, she discreetly asked in a quiet whisper, "Do you sense anything?"

The knight lightly shook his head as he made a face the huntress couldn't see. Suffice to say, he had somewhat gotten used to having the ninja so uncomfortably close to him. He was stuck with her while they travelled and he had no choice in the matter. It didn't bother him too much considering he would rather be with the stoic woman than with the other chatty girls. She was true to her word; since that night they spoke in the woods behind Greta's home, the others stopped confronting him about the ordeal with the undead demons.

On the road, the ninja and knight rarely spoke about anything other than sometimes getting into minor arguments about proper meditation procedures and how beneficial or stupidly ridiculous it was. Other than that, they mostly kept to themselves.

"Who could have done this?" Cassandra demanded angrily, looking at the destruction before them.

Siegfried knew full well who was responsible. "Astaroth," he replied in a bitter snarl. "This is likely his doing. Lizardmen were spotted heading this way, after all."

"This explains why travelers were sparse on our way here," the huntress noted before pressing her horse onward. "We will have to move around the perimeter and continue down the road."

"Wait." Cassandra trotted up to Taki and Siegfried. "Shouldn't we… Shouldn't we stop and search for survivors?"

The boy shook his head and gave her a grim look. "This was done days ago. We won't find any survivors… Those who didn't escape during the attack are probably already dead and eaten considering the number of reptiles in Astaroth's army."

Cassandra was appalled by the horrid truth and her fists tightened. Finally, she looked away and said thickly, "They will pay for this. I swear it."

As they neared the devastation, the smell of burnt wood and death permeated the air. The surrounding field of grass was trampled and torn. Dozens of quills protruding from the ground indicated the meager effort the villagers had put in fighting back. Abandoned pieces of armour and weaponry both shattered and still intact were strewn about, the iron and steel stained with blood. And yet there were no bodies in sight.

The scene was morbidly disturbing especially when cast under the red light of the sunset.

For Astaroth to completely destroy a village, there must have been something the golem was looking for. Another shard of Soul Edge perhaps? Or could it have possibly been Soul Edge itself? The mere thought of the bastard in possession of the cursed sword deeply troubled Siegfried.

His worries intensified when he suddenly felt a dark presence coming from within the ruins of Iografou. Fully alert, he sharply turned his head towards the village just as Taki steered their horse off the main road. An unnerving chill shook his body and his hands clenched tightly around the hilt and scabbard of the sacred sword he carried across his lap. The evil was weak, lesser than a fragment but still noticeable.

Taki sensed his anxiety immediately. "What is it?" she inquired, stopping her mount abruptly and making Skeiron whine. The others stopped as well, their attention directed towards them.

Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the piles of rubble before him, concentrating on the source of the evil coming from somewhere deeper inside. "Something's here…"

"I really hope it's not more dead lizards," mumbled Seung Mi-na, shuddering at the thought.

"Do you know what it is?" Taki further questioned.

The knight shook his head. "No. It's faint…"

"Where?"

"Farther in… How far exactly, I don't know."

The huntress shifted behind him to hop off their horse. "I will investigate this," she said as she dug into her bag tied to the saddle and pulled out a sheathed sword. It was her _cursed_ sword, the one she called Mekki-Maru that was bound under numerous seals to keep its evil contained. "Everyone, stay here."

"Wait! You can't go in by yourself!" Seung Mi-na cried out.

"Yeah. It could very well be another trap or something," Yun-seong added with a look of disdain directed at Siegfried. The blond-haired boy shot a scathing glare at the redhead as he strapped the Master Sword to his back before carefully dismounting. With a grunt, he soundly landed, his armour rattling from the impact. The others were starting to get off their horses as well.

Taki gave each of them a stern glance. "It will be quicker if I go alone."

"But not as safe," warned Sophitia, unfazed by the ninja's stare. "I will go with you."

"I'll come too," said Link, still seated atop his horse.

There was a sharp "No" from Taki, making the elf flinch back. Her fierce, dark eyes didn't give the young boy the chance to argue. "Sophitia. Cassandra. With me. The rest of you are to stay here until we return."

"Why–" was all Yun-seong could mutter before he was cut off.

"That is an _order_. Do you understand?" She gave the Koreans a pointed look, stilling their tongues from any other form of protest. Even Siegfried dared not to say anything.

Seung Mi-na was obviously unhappy at the command but she gave a curt grunt of agreement. "Fine."

Yun-seong's lips also twisted in distaste but he replied, "Whatever then."

Satisfied, the huntress then turned to the knight, her expression now neutral, and nodded at the weapon he carried. "Keep yourself safe."

Without wasting another moment, she stepped into the ruined village with the sisters right behind her.

Yun-seong groaned soon after and kicked at the flattened grass in frustration. "Just freaking great. Who decided to make her leader?" he grumbled, crossing his arms in an angry huff. "_You_," he pointed a finger at Siegfried, "better not pull anything stupid, brat, or else I'll have to tie you to a tree."

"You'll only succeed in tying your stupidity to that tree given how you can't even make a proper knot," the long-haired boy shot back.

"I can tie knots just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Siegfried's gaze flickered over to the jumbled mess of ropes and binds that held the Koreans' belongings to the saddle of their horse. Seung Mi-na had complained about it several times over the past week so it was hard not to notice.

"How about I tie your–"

"Quiet!" Mi-na interrupted with a wave of her hand. "Let's just make camp and wait for them to return without shoving arguments down each other's throats."

Night had fallen and the crescent moon was visible in the starry sky by the time they settled a short distance from the village remains, away from the stench and away from the evil. Link started a fire and just like every night, he dragged Siegfried around to feed the horses.

"What do you think is in there?" asked the elf, emptying the last of the animals' feed on the ground. The four horses surrounded the small pile of spilled grains, nearly crushing the small boy between their long legs and large bodies.

Standing aside, Siegfried shrugged as the giggling elf squeezed through the horses. "Could be something Astaroth was looking for but never found, considering he's a blundering idiotic oath. If he was willing to annihilate an entire village for it, it must be important…"

"Another fragment of Soul Edge?" Link suggested while dusting off his hands.

"No. It felt far too weak. It could very well be something the damn golem had left behind in his search. Like a trace."

He was beginning to doubt his own suspicions when an hour passed by and Taki's group had not returned. It was eerily quiet and still. The night was windless but still cold. Link was huddled under a blanket by the fire and Siegfried was anxiously pacing nearby. The Korean pair had wandered to the edge of Iografou for a quick scouting, disappearing into the darkness behind what was once a home.

In circles, the older boy walked around the holy sword he had erected into the grassy ground in hope of warding off any danger. And mostly to calm his nerves. However, the light did very little to ease his growing worries as the hour was starting to turn into two.

He paused when he heard the elf noisily yawn. "Go to sleep if you're tired."

The younger boy rubbed his eyes and grinned at the other. "And miss out on the action? What if more undead Lizardmen appear? You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Siegfried averted his gaze to the Master Sword.

"Ah! Sorry!" Link quickly apologized when he realized what was said. "What I meant was my Light arrows are very effective against the undead and evil beings."

"What about your sword? Isn't it just as effective?"

"Yeah… but you don't really want to fight an undead up close. They stink. Horribly. I can still remember the awful smell. You're lucky you don't remember."

Siegfried rolled his eyes and lightly smirked in amusement. Even though Link was often annoying, he had the tendency to take every serious moment with lighthearted humour. Siegfried freed the sacred sword and dropped beside the younger blond, carefully laying the naked blade between them. "Let's hope that nothing comes," he murmured, staring off at the burning flame before them. "But if something does show itself before me, I will be prepared for it." He tried to sound confident but his voice wavered with doubt.

"Don't worry," Link assured, "The Master Sword will protect you."

The knight snorted. "Unlikely."

"It's been protecting you in your sleep, hasn't it?"

That part was true. The dreadful nightmares had stopped when he slept within the protective light of the holy sword combined with Link's song. However, the sword had yet to prove itself in the fight against the darkest evil that sought after him. "Yes. But what use is it in battle? It's too heavy for me to wield properly. I don't even understand how you could have used it single-handedly when we first fought."

Link bashfully chuckled. "It's… Well, it's mainly because the Master Sword can only be wielded by the chosen Hero…"

Siegfried gave the elf a sideways look of disbelief. "Chosen Hero? Meaning _you_?"

Link broadly grinned. "Yeah."

Siegfried continued to stare while Link continued to stupidly smile. Running an armoured hand through his long hair, the older warrior couldn't believe the elf's logic. "Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier? And why give it to me if I can't even use the damn thing?"

"Because I only just realized it? And you _can_. You've already proven that you can fight with it."

"Hardly. Especially with this stupid chain on my left arm." Siegfried couldn't say he was getting used to the added 'weight' of the holy bracelet. It constantly hindered his movements. Sometimes it even felt heavier than before that he was often tempted to tear the damn thing off when he couldn't move his arm. "I'll barely stand a chance against a real opponent. I knew I should've gotten my own sword."

"Hey, it'll get easier over time. You just have to trust in the Master Sword. And… train with it more."

Siegfried heavily sighed. He hated when the elf spoke of his ridiculous beliefs. _Complete nonsense_, he wanted to say but he said instead, "Just go to sleep. If we're fortunate, nothing will spring out of the shadows and try to kill us."

"That's very reassuring," the youngest replied sarcastically. "There's no way I can sleep now."

"You haven't been sleeping well over the past few nights, am I wrong?" Siegfried saw the surprised look on Link's face. "You're not the only one to notice these things, elf."

The boy furrowed his brow with an angry pout, however it was short-lived. The elf slowly faced the fire. "I've been having bad dreams. That's all."

"Of what?" Siegfried quietly asked.

For a rare moment, the elf watched the flames in silence, his face drawn and tired. "Of what may come…" he finally answered in a monotone.

Perplexed by the boy's obscure answer, the knight raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The future… One of the possible futures at the end of our journey…"

Judging from Link's morbid expression, Siegfried assumed the outcome of the boy's dreams was not always pleasant. He didn't pry any deeper for he was disturbed to see the usually cheerful elf so glum. "They're only dreams, boy. Dreams about something that has never happened. And probably won't."

The elf glanced at him from the side before smiling. "You could be right. They're only just dreams." But then, under his breath, Siegfried could hear him say, "But sometimes my dreams are premonitions…" Siegfried was curious but didn't question the boy. Instead, he tried to force Link to shut his eyes and rest but only managed to get into a minor quarrel that ended with childish name-calling and sarcastic insults being thrown back and forth.

The night drew longer and colder and Siegfried grew much more apprehensive with each passing second. Warily, he kept his attention on the crumbled village, waiting for the return of the others while Link fought to stay awake. It has been too long since the Koreans had left… what were the fools doing?

Emerald eyes narrowed when they saw the shadows of a collapsed building flicker with movement for a brief second. Then there were the whispers so faint to the ears that brought unnerving chills to run up Siegfried's spine. He shivered. "Did you hear that?" he slowly asked, never leaving his sight from the darkness that haunted the remains of Iografou.

Link turned around to try to see what the other saw. "Hear what?"

"Whispers… You didn't hear it?"

"Err, no…"

That was truly troubling. Siegfried clenched his jaw tight and reached down to grasp the covered hilt of the holy weapon beside him. "Something's not right…"

The elf soundly agreed. "It's been too quiet. Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na have been gone for a while now and Taki and the sisters still haven't returned… Do you sense anything?"

The knight shook his head. "Not with the Master Sword interfering."

"I'm worried… We should go and search for them."

Siegfried's reply was interrupted by a loud cry of a crow coming from right above him. Both boys jumped to their feet at the sound, their heads craned to the night sky only to see the silhouette of the bird soaring over them. It landed on top of a standing stone wall at the very edge of the village boundary. Siegfried's blood ran cold when the bird turned its wicked red eyes towards him. Two tiny burning rubies watched him from the distance, making him feel nothing but utter dread.

"It's that bird!" the elf exclaimed as he stepped forward, quickly grabbing his bow and pulling out an arrow.

The feathered demon repeatedly cried out, its shrill caws renting through the air; mocking; taunting; _laughing_. It was then that Siegfried felt a horrible pang of guilt when he realized the truth. "It really was a trap…" he managed say, shaking his head. "The others are in danger…"

Link peered over his shoulder at the older boy, dismayed. "How do–" A booming crash coming from the village cut him off. One of the few tall structures visible over the piles of rubble suddenly toppled over, sending plumes of dust into the air. There was screaming and swearing followed by another loud crash of shattering stone and flying debris. Link gasped. "That was Yun-seong and Mi-na!"

He started to run towards the chaos and Siegfried had no choice but to follow, struggling to keep the heavy Master Sword aloft as he ran after the quick elf. Link quickly disappeared around the first pile of broken wood and stone, his light footsteps muted by the rumbling quake of another falling building.

Siegfried slowed to a stop when he reached the watching bird, shooting a hateful glower at the wretched creature. The crow cawed once and took flight, landing on a tilted beam of wood farther in. Its crimson eyes gazed upon him once more and it released another cry. It was beckoning him to follow, just like before…

The boy bared his teeth in a snarl, perturbed by the dreadful situation he knew awaited him in the end if he followed the damn crow.

However, this time he wasn't caught off guard nor was he powerless. His fingers tightened around the hilt of the sacred sword in his care, feeling its divine power surround him in the form of its radiant light. It shielded him from the evil that lurked in the darkness. Knowing that, his doubts started to vanish and his trust in the sword grew. Slowly, he drew a deep, steady breath as he carefully made his way through the rubble, his mind set.

Determined to put an end to the main cause of his suffering and the endangerment of his companions, the knight decided to follow the bird and deal with the demon that wished to take him.

A deep reverberating moan sounded from somewhere close by accompanied with panicked, angry voices belonging to the Koreans. Ignoring the noises, Siegfried broke into a run. The crow led him through the maze of splintered wood, crumbled stone, scorched sections, and partially intact structures; in the opposite direction from the ongoing battle. The Master Sword lit the path that would have otherwise been hidden under shadow. He saw more than damaged buildings… There were _corpses_, both human and lizard; a handful of warriors that died fighting against the few reptilian soldiers slain on the ground. Dried blood stained the walls and streets and the rancid smell of the bodies was nauseating. Siegfried gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it all.

The crow was waiting, perched at the very top of a wooden beam belonging to an empty, burnt shell of a building on the verge of falling over. When he neared, the bird swooped down behind the structure, leading him into an open plaza. Tired from the cumbersome weight of the Master Sword, Siegfried was covered in sweat and out of breath when he entered the area.

The boy cautiously scanned his surroundings, finding minimal damage to the nearby buildings compared to the rest of the village. Homes and shops mostly remained intact, only to bear scorched marks from fires that had long since extinguished. There were no bodies that he gladly could not see however there were dark streaks that stained the ground that suspiciously looked like blood. The plaza was barren with the exception of a lonely water well situated in the centre. And perched on the small roof of the drawing well was the demonic bird, its beak raised high and its head turned sideways to stare at him with one of its crimson eyes.

Siegfried tensed and braced himself as he made his way over, soundly dragging the holy blade along the cobblestones. It was strangely quiet save for the thunderous beating of his heart, his panting breaths, and the scraping of metal against stone.

He stopped when he was halfway to the well when he heard the distinct echo of footsteps coming from behind him. He twirled around and saw nothing. Holding his breath, he tuned his ears to his surroundings and heard the sound again coming from behind him once more. Snarling in aggravation, he faced the crow only to freeze when the shadows behind the well moved and shifted; rising up to form a dark, blurry, humanoid shape.

**Siegfried…**

The harsh whisper brought chills and a sharp pain to the side of his head. He grimaced and tried to clutch at the pain but found his left arm too heavy to lift. He stumbled backwards, his vision swimming and his body suddenly weak. With no strength to stand, he fell down on one knee and struggled to fight against the pain and weakness that had taken over, desperate on the power of the sword still held tight within his right hand to help him.

But the damn sword couldn't hear his silent plea. The holy light flickered and dimmed as the ghostly shadow rounded the well and stretched out a long, thin arm, offering its hand towards him.

**Komm zu mir… **_Come to me…_

Siegfried's eyes widened and he gaped at the nearing shadow in both surprise and disbelief. Those words… he remembered hearing them before, spoken in a voice that belonged to someone he once knew…

He wanted to ask for the truth, but his own voice failed him. All he could do was stare at the tall ghastly figure as it slowly approached him with silent steps.

Despite the light that shone, the shadow remained hidden and obscure. However, the boy recognized _him_ through the thick fog. For years he had yearned to hear _him_, to see _him_, and most of all, to be forgiven…

**Wieder nach Hause kommen… **_Come back home…_

Home? How long has it been since he had last heard that word? He couldn't remember the day he had left. He couldn't even recall why he left in the first place.

What has he been doing all this time? How did he end up so far from home?

The shadow towered before him, its hand held out and waiting.

**Kommen… **_Come…_

Something heavy slipped out the boy's right hand and dully clattered on the ground beside him. Slowly, he reached up, wanting to go back; to get away from the pain; away from the loss; away from the guilt he always carried.

His fingers nearly touched the other's when a bright golden flash erupted right in front of him, stinging his eyes and blinding him. Crying out in pain, he recoiled and clenched his eyes shut, hearing a familiar voice shouting out his name.

Memories of everything that has ever happened flooded through his mind, bringing him back into his goddamn painful reality. Swearing under his breath, he winced at the agony pounding in his head. Black blotches clouded his vision, preventing him from seeing anything, but he could sense the being before him; the cursed _imposter_, the one that brought him a false hope that was easily crushed by the awful truth.

Quickly, he groped the ground to find the hilt of the sword he had dropped. Someone grabbed him by the arm and helped him to his feet. He didn't need to see who it was.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, out of breath and noticeably worried.

"No," he growled in anger, unable to contain the rage he was feeling for being easily tricked. Blurry at first, he eyes started to clear and he glowered hatefully at the one that tried to fool him.

He was aghast when he saw the creature clearly before him. Far different than what he had imagined, the one-eyed demon was a hideous abomination composed of dark, brownish bony limbs that burned deep with orange flames. Held within the core of its body was the _eye_ of Soul Edge surrounded by glistening red flesh that pulsed like a living heart. Siegfried could even hear the beating of its life, sounding so horribly loud to his ears.

Its eye was bloodshot and bleeding, most likely due to that blast of golden light that had blinded them both. A thin trickle of dark blood dripped down, making it look as if it cried bloody tears.

Siegfried's anger returned in full force when it faced the boys. He loathed its vile existence and wished nothing but its death by his own hands. How dare that monstrosity manipulate him and control his actions. He wanted vengeance for the pain it had caused not only to him but to Link and his companions as well.

He hefted the Master Sword to hold it steady in both hands. The light was brighter, nearly blinding compared to before, chasing away all shadows and defying the evil that stood tall before him.

"Wretched creature!" he seethed, stepping forward. "You will pay for this!"

It didn't seem like it heard him. The demon was more than angry, Siegfried could _feel_ its rage but it was only directed at the young boy standing beside him. Its bloodied eye glared vehemently at Link, its malicious intent gleaming.

"Link! Get behind me!" the knight ordered without looking back.

"No, I'll fight it too!" the elf argued, soundly drawing his sword and shield.

Impatient, Siegfried wanted to demand the stupid boy to listen but then the demon's attention turned back to the older warrior. He steeled against its piercing stare and bared his teeth in retaliation. The eye was prying into his thoughts; searching, reading, copying… It left a strange tingling sensation at the back of his mind. At the same time, he felt something else, something that didn't make sense that it highly confused him; despite never seeing the creature before, he somehow knew almost everything about it, like they had known each other for an eternity…

Then all of a sudden, the monster's bony segments fell completely apart, its many pieces clattering to the ground and its flames dispersing into nothingness. However, the fleshy eye remained aloft, hovering due to some unseen force. The pulsing orb soon ascended high above the boys, taking its bony pieces with it where they spiraled around the glaring eye.

Link shifted up to Siegfried's side. "Look out! It's… it's doing that _thing_ again!"

It came to no surprise to Siegfried for he was already aware of what the demon was capable of. It was reshaping its body to match the one it copied… The form it chose was…

When the demon landed on the ground with a solid thud, Link sharply gasped and Siegfried could only curse. Standing slightly taller than before, the monster soon fell into an all-too-familiar stance with _Soul Edge_ in its clutches.

"It has Soul Edge!" the elf exclaimed, needlessly pointing with his short sword and gawking at the knight.

Even though every single little detail of the cursed sword looked just like Soul Edge, from the many scars riddled on the pulsing red flesh to the blinking yellow eye, it was not the real thing. Only a fake; a replica. Something only a demon born from the fragments of Soul Edge itself could conjure up.

"No, it's not the real Soul Edge," the older boy snarled. Their situation had just gotten much worse.

"A copy? It copied _you_!"

Cursing the damn monster to hell was Siegfried's response to that. He fervently examined the monster with narrowed eyes, taking note of its flawless posture. How it held the sword, how the feet were placed, even the position of the upper body showed no error to Siegfried's stance – no, _Nightmare's_ stance.

Siegfried took a short glance at the elf, seeing the boy stand fearlessly against the grotesque monster and its wicked blade. If anything, the elf looked confident even though they were seriously overpowered by the greater demon in terms of strength.

Siegfried gripped the hilt of the Master Sword tightly, currently thankful at its divine protection. Ever since Link arrived, the power of the holy weapon undoubtedly increased, making him realize that the elf's presence was needed to bring forth the sacred blade's true powers.

The demon took a menacing step forward, forcing the boys to warily step back. Unlike the younger boy, the knight was tense and apprehensive. Escaping was impossible at this point. They had no choice but to fight. Engaging a battle against a powerful enemy in the body of a child was suicidal at best.

"Siegfried," Link gave him a quick sideways glance, "Do you think that sword would work?"

The demon took another step, its unblinking eye flickering between the glowing sword and the elf, glowering at both with uttermost hate.

"What would work?" Siegfried demanded in a growl, completely on edge. Keeping his focus on the monster, he was anticipating the demon's first attack.

"To open the time portal! Is it possible with _that_?"

"The portal…" The knight hadn't thought of that possibility. There was a slight chance that it could work considering it was a weakened Soul Edge and the Master Sword that created the time portal in the first place. "It might–" He didn't get to finish his answer because the demon started to lunge straight at them, its long legs closing the gap within seconds.

Reading its movements, the older warrior could predict its form of attack. Knowing full-well that he wasn't the one being targeted, he acted in haste. Just as the demon swung its vile sword down upon the elf, Siegfried roughly shoved the smaller boy aside. With all his might, he brought the Master Sword up in hope of diverting the larger blade just enough to avoid getting cleaved in half.

But then something surprising happened; the demon's eye grew wide with fear when it saw him take the elf's place. It was afraid to hurt him – it wanted to stop its blade but its momentum carried it forward. All it could do was twist its sword to the side at the last moment, resulting in Soul Edge's flat side clashing hard against the tip of the Master Sword, knocking the holy sword painfully out of Siegfried's hands.

Only sparks flew during the brief connection between both swords and nothing else, eliminating their hope of opening the time portal…

The replica sword of evil slammed into the ground beside him with enough force to shatter the ground and send stones and dust flying. He was struck by the flying debris and knocked onto his side.

Link cried out for him, panicking for his safety when the elf should be focusing on the damn demon. Hidden in a shroud of dust, the abomination ignored Siegfried and headed for the younger boy. The knight tried to shout out a warning but ended up choking at the dust.

He sensed the demon's exhilaration when he saw it sweep its massive blade at the small boy. A loud clang of metal striking metal echoed all around when the monster's sword struck Link's shield. The heavy impact sent the boy flying far and crashing hard against the ground where he tumbled and yelped in pain before rolling to a stop. The elf groaned and struggled to rise, leaving him vulnerable for the demon's next attack.

The ugly creature started to casually walk towards the fallen boy, taking pleasure in seeing its target writhe pitifully on the ground. A horrible screech accompanied it as it dragged the edge of its cursed sword soundly against the stained cobblestones.

With his hands numb and throbbing, Siegfried stumbled to his feet and quickly scanned for the dropped Master Sword. He found the sword within an instant, its bright light penetrating through the settling dust.

The moment he picked it up, he heard running footsteps coming up behind him followed by a panicked curse muttered in Korean. "Hurry, Yun-seong!" Mi-na shouted.

Siegfried saw the young man sprinting towards the one-eyed demon that ignored the pair's arrival. The demon broke into a run, wanting to drive its blade into the elven swordsman who had risen to one knee. Link was watching the attacking creature intently, waiting for the right moment to dodge.

The monster desired the boy's death. It was not going to miss a second time. Lifting its massive blade over its shoulder, it was feinting a downward strike coming from the right.

"Dodge left, Link!" Siegfried yelled.

Without hesitating, the elf dove to the left and made the demon falter in its approach. Sensing Yun-seong closing in, the abomination twisted around with its sword ready to intercept the Korean's blade. Yun-seong was knocked off-balanced from the heavier weapon but was quick to recover.

"Is that _Soul Edge_? Did that thing find it first?" Seung Mi-na exclaimed, stepping up beside Siegfried. She was in rough condition, with her cloak torn and bloody from her previous battle against whatever had attacked her and Yun-seong. Her left shoulder was badly scraped and bleeding, drenching her whole arm red and there were several small lacerations on her bare legs. Yun-seong also bore visible wounds with blood trickling down the left side of his head and a small but noticeable limp to his left leg.

"That's not the real one," the knight answered with a quick shake of his head.

Mi-na glanced at him with a questioning frown. "A fake Soul Edge? But how?" The answer came to her quickly judging by the wide-eyed look she was suddenly giving the boy.

Not wasting another moment, Siegfried ran towards the cursed demon, ignoring the girl's commands to stop.

The monster was in the midst of a furious onslaught against the defending redhead. The air rang with each heavy swipe of the fake demonic sword against the young man's curved blade. Yun-seong was being pressed back with no chance to counter or evade. Each powerful blow weakened his arms to the point where he could no longer hold up his defense. He loudly swore when his sword slipped out of his hand after blocking the last overhead slash. The precious treasure of the Seong family, White Storm, noisily clattered to the ground, the echoing sound signifying the inevitable end of the Korean's battle.

The deadly edge of the demonic weapon descended on Yun-seong and Siegfried and Mi-na were too far to reach him in time.

However, Link was not forgotten.

Seconds before the blade would hit, a bright blue flash erupted from the demon's pulsing eye, making the creature suddenly jerk to the side and resulting in its grand sword crashing hard into the ground beside the redhead. A cover of dust flew and hid the enemy and the redhead, but Siegfried could hear Yun-seong's cries of relief as he scrambled away and complimented the elf on the rescue.

The dust was swept aside from the enraged demon swinging Soul Edge erratically around, shaking off the magical ice that wished to seal it. It easily broke and dispersed the spell due to the heat from its flaming limbs and its powerful strength.

As the last of the ice soundly shattered, Siegfried charged at the demon's backside with a running thrust. Unexpectedly, the demon twisted around, its fierce, bloody eye glaring venomously at the glowing blade wanting to run it through.

Instead of piercing into the red flesh, the Master Sword was jolted to a stop by a large bony hand encircling around the blade in an iron grip. Within that same instant, the holy sword suddenly flashed with a blinding white light.

Siegfried cried out in pain when he felt intense heat flare from the hilt of the blade that seared his hands, followed by an electrifying shock that surged through his arms and numbed them both. The next thing he knew, he was down on one knee, his arms useless by his sides, his ears loudly ringing, and his eyes blind yet again.

He wasn't sure what was happening around him. There was so much noise: voices were yelling, their words incoherent and muffled; there was rumbling, the earth was shaking beneath him; and then there were the sharp metallic clangs of steel blades clashing. And drumming a rapid beat within his chest was his heart.

It had turned bitterly cold; it felt like frost covered hands had gripped his soul and stole all the heat in his body. Trembling, Siegfried blinked and shook his head to clear his vision and his head. His hands felt like they were on fire as feeling was starting to return to his tingling arms. Moving a finger brought agony and a stifled curse.

His sight was dark and blurry but he did not need to see to confirm the state of his companions that fought against the demon. The abomination was tearing the ground asunder in a wild fury as it sought out the demise of one particular boy who granted the power to defy the great evil radiating from the creature's form. Yun-seong and Mi-na were only mere obstacles that were easily thrown aside in their weakened state, leaving only Link to defend himself.

It was at that moment that Siegfried summoned the strength to defy the freezing cold and ignore the pain to move his body.

He heard the screech of a blade scraping against a shield before the elf's yelp of pain as he roughly landed nearby. The knight dashed towards the fallen boy at the same time the demon lunged for a finishing blow. The creature was injured, the hand that had stopped the sacred blade was missing bony pieces while the fragments that remained were charred black and visibly disintegrating into ashy particles. The Master Sword had hurt it greatly and it wanted vengeance.

Too enthralled in bringing the death of its target, the demon failed to detect Siegfried before he jumped in front of the elf and the monster's falling blade. Stricken with absolute terror, the eye of the demon grew wider than before because this time it could not divert the direction of its sword as Soul Edge descended upon the helpless knight with its immense strength…

But then something slammed right into Siegfried's side. He flew into the ground and painfully tumbled along with whatever had saved him before stopping in a tangled mess of limbs and groaning bodies.

Someone was lying on top of him, hissing a pained curse in Japanese. With his head spinning, it took a little while for him to recognize the voice. _Taki…_

She was off of him before he could open his eyes, leaving another body lying partially over his chest. It was an arm belonging to the elf, much to his relief.

"Farore…" moaned the younger boy as he came to.

Siegfried nudged him away and got to his feet to find Taki down on one knee. She was pressing a hand over her right thigh, covering a fresh wound that profusely bled.

Emerging from a cover of dust before her was the malevolent demon, its eye burning with hatred that ran deep. It despised the huntress; loathed her completely for she was a constant thorn in its side. She was a pest and a dangerous enemy that threatened to end its existence. Now that she was injured, it was the perfect opportunity to end her meager life.

Before it could take pleasure in the huntress's pain, Siegfried ran forward to stand between the monster and ninja, his right arm raised in a defensive stance while his left was immobile.

"Siegfried! Get back! Now!" Taki exclaimed. Others were voicing their concerns as well, even Cassandra and Sophitia who have just arrived, but the boy ignored them all.

His spiteful glare was transfixed on the ugly, pulsing orb of flesh and evil, meeting the demon's fierce eye. Its stare chilled him to the core but he did not falter. His level of hatred for the creature matched the abomination's in ferocity and he let it be known. The demon could read his thoughts after all; it could sense his feelings just as he could sense its rage and pain.

They eyed each other for what felt like an eternity until the demon finally made a move. It broke out of its stolen stance and slowly retreated backwards, bringing gasps from the others in the area. Its gaze flickered to the side where the glowing sword had been dropped on the ground before turning back to Siegfried with a hint of disappointment.

Soul Edge grazed the broken stone beneath its deadly edge as it was dragged along, producing an audible screech among the tense, breathing silence that had fallen on the battered warriors who all stood and watched the demon warily. The hideous weapon suddenly burst into black fire and vanished into nothing within an instant.

Then the limbs of the monster fell apart, its burning orange flames extinguished from each brownish piece of bone. The pulsing core remained aloft, rising higher into the air with its scattered limbs following suit in an upward spiral. High above it remained for a brief moment with its bony pieces hovering around it, giving Siegfried one last look. The bloodshot eye was gleaming. If the creature had a mouth it would be sneering.

A voice, deep, harsh and goddamn familiar, silenced all noises around the knight and rang through his mind;

**Master… I shall await your return… within the darkness that lies at the end…** **where you shall be… reborn…**

He hissed and clenched his eyes shut because each word felt like an arrow piercing through his skull. His body grew weak and his breath was short. He was falling but strong arms caught him. The angry, shrill cry of a crow echoing in the darkness was the last thing he heard before everything was deathly silent once more.

* * *

Sophitia had to keep one hand on Taki's shoulder to keep the older woman from rising. "Rest, Taki," the Greek urged, matching the ninja's stern expression with one of her own. "There is no need for you to move. If you need anything, simply ask."

"I no longer require your assistance. Tend to the others," Taki said curtly, shifting into a sitting position with the aid of the other.

Sophitia didn't leave knowing the ninja wouldn't stay still despite the injury to her leg. After leaving the ruins of the village, they had cleansed the gash and sewn it shut before bounding it tight with bandages. The strange blue potion Link had given Taki to drink had numbed her pain and stopped the bleeding.

The group returned to the small camp Seung Mi-na and the others had made earlier when Sophitia, Cassandra, and Taki had left. The fire was blazing once more to warm up after feeling the terrible cold that had plagued them during the confrontation with the Soul Edge creature. The evil aura that haunted the village completely vanished when the demon and red-eyed crow disappeared into the night sky.

It had grown calm but it wasn't quiet; not with the young man named Yun-seong making a loud disgusted noise when he tried a sip of Link's potion. "Ugh! What is this? Tastes horrible! How can anyone even drink this?" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mi-na cringed as she examined the half-empty bottle now being offered to her by the young blond-haired boy. "I think I'll skip your magic elixir, kiddo."

Link smirked and raised an eyebrow at the two Koreans. "Miss Taki can drink it and she's not complaining," he pointed out.

Mi-na snorted and crossed her arms. "That's because Taki's _Taki_. She doesn't complain about anything." She noticed the huntress giving her a sharp glare from across the fire and said, "What?"

The ninja soundly sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily while Sophitia softly laughed. "It is true that you rarely complain," Sophitia quietly teased.

"Hmph. What good will complaining do? There are no benefits, only nuisances and a waste of breath." Taki's lips twitch into a fleeting smile when Sophitia laughed with good cheer.

Unable to persuade Mi-na to try his potion, Link rounded the fire to his spot beside the older boy lying unconscious on the other side of Taki. Siegfried had passed out, most likely from enduring the constant strain on his mind and body as he resisted the powerful evil that emanated from the nefarious demon. Sunken into the ground above his head was Link's mystical sword, its holy light casting a protective barrier around him. His eyes were covered by a piece of folded cloth to shield them from the Master Sword's blinding glow. Having the blade fully drawn was a precautionary step to keep the evil at bay… but also to suppress the darkness that was ever present in Siegfried.

The sword that was meant to protect was also dangerous to him. The palms of both of his hands were burned from wielding the sacred weapon for too long, Link had said.

Sophitia frowned with guilt as her eyes passed over the unmoving knight. Again, Sophitia had failed to protect him and it pained her to see him hurt yet again. The injuries she sustained, as well as the others, didn't make up for what Siegfried and Link had to go through.

Sophitia, Cassandra, and Taki had unknowingly been lured into a trap when they followed a moving evil signature to the opposite end of the village. They were nearly crushed to death from falling wood and stone when the building they were searching inside suddenly collapsed. Caught under rubble, the three managed to crawl out having sustained only bruises, scrapes, and minor fractures. However, once they emerged from the ruins, they were met with a group of undead lizards and were forced to fight.

Meanwhile, Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na had encountered a surprise attack by one of the stronger lizard beasts, the one Taki had named an 'Elite' due to its enormous size, that was also undead as well. Fortunately, it was defeated in time before it could spread its poison.

That left Siegfried and Link to battle the demon on their own before the Koreans could joined them…

The fight had been a grueling one. Sophitia had sensed the danger from afar but was unable to make it in time to prevent the children from getting injured.

"We could not have known," said Taki when she noticed Sophitia's guilt trodden expression. "I did not expect the demon to be able to set up a trap so cleverly."

"All it wanted was the brat, right?" asked Yun-seong in a low murmur, having overheard the ninja while he fussed with Mi-na as she bandaged his head. "If he is all it wants, then let it have him– Ow! _Ow_! Mi-na! That's too tight!"

Seung Mi-na glowered at him angrily. "How can you be so heartless?" she demanded, not bothering to readjust the binds for his comfort as she finished up.

"What? I'm just saying he's endangering all of us. You know what? He's probably been plotting with that eyeball behind our backs."

"Now that is ridiculous!" Mi-na snapped with exasperation.

"But you saw what happened. Why did the eyeball suddenly decide to leave when the brat only stared at it? He was communicating with it somehow."

"That is only your belief, Yun-seong," Link spoke up. His blue eyes hardened against the Korean's angry frown, making the boy look older than he appeared. "Siegfried risked his life for me more than once in that battle. He is not a traitor. He never will be."

"He will when we find Soul Edge," the redhead evenly replied. "Once he lays his hands on that sword, he will turn into a monster. Or am I wrong?"

Link faltered and looked away, his young face turning sad.

"Hey, we can't be sure that will happen," Cassandra argued when she entered the light of the campfire, having overheard the group's discussion upon her return from watering the horses back at the village's well. She was leading Althaia by the reins and the other three animals tailed right behind the mare.

Yun-seong was about to say something but Link spoke first, his tone solemn, "It is… inevitable…"

Sophitia was shocked to hear him say that. It was Taki who questioned him further; "How can you be certain?" Her eyes narrowed inquisitively at the boy. "Is there something you have not told us?"

Link stared at his boots, avoiding all eye contact. "It's not my place to say," he answered after a brief period of contemplating silence.

Yun-seong snorted. "If it's important–"

"I'm sorry…" The boy shook his head, shifting his gaze over the unconscious knight before meeting the Korean's. "I can't tell you…"

The redhead sighed in frustration. "We're going to get killed sooner or later. If not by that ugly eye then probably by _him_. He's gonna go mad and kill us in our sleep one day."

"Please. That is enough," stated Sophitia in a fervent manner. She had grown tired of the young man's fallacious accusations.

"Fine, but it's not just your grave that's being dug. Mine and Mi-na's lives are in this as well." With a grunt, Yun-seong hopped to his feet, turned abruptly around and started to walk away without another word. He patted his horse as he passed by the animals, making his mount quietly whicker and follow him.

Mi-na didn't try to stop him, but she only gave him a slightly sad look that he ignored. "Yun-seong..."

Taki rubbed her brow again and lowly muttered under her breath, "This journey will be the death of me if I am to endure these pointless arguments time and time again."

"He's afraid," said Link, watching the Korean venture farther into the open field. The boy was clearly upset but also worried for the older male.

"We are all afraid," said Sophitia softly. "Danger lies ahead of us in many forms and the outcome of our journey will likely yield more pain. However," she smiled at the young boy in assurance before raising her attention to the starry sky, "there is still hope so long as we do not give up. We shall bring light to the darkness and continue to fight for the ones we care for."

Her eyes fell on Siegfried and her determination shone through.

_If you ever fall to the darkness again, I will bring you back. I promise you._


	15. Life's a Gamble

**Chapter 15: Life's a Gamble**

The black mist parted away at his approach, revealing at the top of the hill, the sword that slept. Even in slumber, the cursed blade continued to spread its corruption. The earth beneath him was devoid of life as was the world beyond the shadowy fog. Dry, brittle husks of what were once living things crumbled to dust at the slightest touch. High above through the thin, moving darkness, he could see that same dreary gray sky he had already seen before.

He stopped before the large ugly sword that was embedded deep into the barren ground. Even when half of it was stuck into the dirt, the sword was still taller than his current size. The flesh of the blade was sickly brown and unmoving, looking more like the flesh of a rotten carcass. The blackened steel was dull and faded, lacking the luster it once possessed. Slowly, his attention fell on the closed eye. "Your evil still bleeds. How can it be? Your power is sealed…"

"_So long as you desire power, I will grant it…"_

He recoiled in caution at the deep, sinister voice that echoed around him. The shadows started to shift behind the hideous blade, moving like wisps of black smoke that rose and swirled to give form to a humanoid being shrouded in darkness. As expected, a pair of glowing red eyes emerged upon the head, fierce and malicious.

Falling into a defensive stance, he bared his teeth in anger at the abhorrent creature that haunted his dreams. "You. Why must you keep haunting me?" he bitterly snarled, bearing only spite. However, why should he be afraid of something that only tormented him in his sleep? It couldn't possibly harm him… His tone changed and he said curtly, "And what you speak of is not true. I no longer desire power."

The shadowed demon narrowed its eyes in contempt as it slowly rounded the sword that stood between them. Each of its heavy steps rattled with the familiar sound of clinking armour.

Emerald eyes steeled against crimson. The boy warily backed away from the advancing shadow, moving at the same pace and keeping his gaze locked on the other. _"You lie,"_ the dark entity sharply hissed, stopping where Siegfried last stood. It stretched out its right hand that was abnormally large and malformed and clenched its gruesome three clawed fingers into a tight fist. _"You yearn for power. It is what your heart truly desires."_

The boy flinched at the demon's claim and shook his head vigorously. "No! The price to pay for that power is far too heavy and vile. I would never wish for it again after knowing what it's going to cost me! Now leave me alone!"

The demon's eyes gleamed dangerously before they suddenly vanished and the black body dispersed into mist... only to reappear right in front of Siegfried. Dark tendrils gathered and entwined in a blink of an eye to give rise to the shadowed demon once more.

Before he had time to react, a human-sized hand that was as cold as ice encircled his neck in a tight but painless hold. He gasped in shock and instinctively grabbed the arm in an attempt to break free. His bare hands grasped onto what felt like frozen metal, its frost biting painfully into his skin and reaching deep to his bones. He twisted and struggled, however the shadow's grasp was strong and the bitter cold seeping into his body took away his strength. He tried to scream but he could not find his voice. His shivering lips formed words that he could only wish to say.

It wasn't long until his body was completely numb, cold, and limp. His arms dropped to his sides and he would have collapsed if it were not for the hand that held him up that surprisingly allowed him to still breathe. His vision blurred and his mind began to sway. He could hear the rapid, rhythmic sound of his own heart pounding loudly through his ears. Mentally, he cursed the shadow, wanting desperately to fight it; to stop its damn torment, but he knew it was pointless to follow the urge to struggle.

He was too weak… He wanted to be stronger…

The crimson eyes lowered to meet his height, burning bright with a wicked sneer. _"You feel it, do you not? Your soul does not lie. Your desire continues to grow. Soon, I will fully awaken and my power will forever be yours once again."_

"W-Who…" was all he managed to rasp as he tried to demand the fading shadow of its identity.

The dark being laughed; it was a deep rumbling that reverberated all around him; mocking, taunting, and instilling him with absolute fear.

"_You already know who I am…"_

* * *

Link scratched into the roadside dirt with the tip of his arrow, drawing a circle around the crudely sketched mountain he had previously made. "If you think about it," he began, lightly tapping the feathered quill against his chin, "where we found the Master Sword was rather significant."

Everyone gathered around him either gave him a curious stare or perked their eyebrow.

"It was placed in a holy temple of a God after the incident, much like how the sword was sealed in the Temp– I mean, in a holy temple by the Goddesses back in my world."

Sophitia brushed her thumb under her chin in thought. "Are you implying that there is a connection between the Master Sword and our Gods?" she asked.

The young Hylian chuckled and shrugged. "Uh, maybe… But that wasn't what I was trying to say," he answered with a timid grin. "What I meant was, since the Master Sword was found in a place as significant as a temple, then what sort of place would we expect to find Soul Edge?"

"In hell, where else?" was Siegfried's spiteful answer. All heads turned to the long-haired boy who stared darkly at them back.

With a surprised gasp, Link stood up and gawked at the older blond with shock. "You mean the underworld realm of eternal evil? There's such a place?"

Sophitia and Cassandra turned back to the Hylian, giving the boy perplexed looks while Taki's attention remained on the knight. Siegfried looked off to the side and crossed his arms, being mindful of his newly bandaged hands. His gauntlets were off and left in one of the girls' saddle bags. "Such a place exists in the realm of _Inferno_."

Now Link was even more confused. The two oldest women of the group however, seemed to understand what Siegfried was talking about.

"But that realm only exists within Soul Edge itself," was the dark-haired ninja's firm response. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she carefully shifted her weight onto her wounded leg before quickly shifting back to her good one. Although she didn't show it, Link knew that her wound was causing her much pain. Taki was as stubborn as someone else he knew and would never confess to how bad she was truly hurting. "It is impossible–"

"I'm aware of that," Siegfried sharply cut her off. "I was only explaining to Link about it." He seemed to be highly annoyed, mostly because Soul Edge was not his favourite subject to speak of. Giving no more but a short huff, he turned away from everyone and left the circle in an obviously foul mood.

Link frowned slightly and decided to ignore him. The brisk, early morning couldn't have been more troubling than it already was. Yun-seong had never returned from last night's departure which made Seung Mi-na terribly worried. On horseback, she had gone in search for him in the direction they had last seen him shortly before dawn and had yet to come back.

She wanted to leave Skeiron for the rest of the group to continue on but everyone insisted that it would be faster to search for the redhead with her horse. Mi-na in return had requested that they keep moving without her and Yun-seong, not wanting to waste any more time than they already have. "We'll catch up with you guys later," she had assured them with a wink and a confident grin before leaving.

Link prayed for their safe return. With everything that had happened so far in the past week, the Hylian did not want any more danger to befall them.

Breathing a sigh, the boy peered down the wide dirt path that curved behind the last of the forest's trees in the distance. It was the road that led back to the destroyed village of Iografou and Link was hoping to see the quarrelsome pair emerge from the woods. Sadly, there was no one in sight.

"We have rested long enough. Let us keep moving," said Taki shortly after Siegfried had left.

Where they would go was still unknown. The only path they could follow was unfortunately, also the same as Astaroth's and tailing after the golem would no doubt be dangerous. And combined with the ever-present threat that was the one-eyed demon, finding Soul Edge first was starting to feel impossible. Unless Siegfried had an idea of where the demon sword could have ended up… But the older boy was very irritable since morning and was reluctant to speak to anyone, especially when regarding the events from the night before.

Link couldn't blame him… Whatever had occurred between Siegfried and the Soul Edge creature moments before Link arrived to the scene was still unknown. The look on the knight's face was one the Hylian had never seen before; it was not fear nor was it hatred for the demon; it was… sadness. For a brief moment, Link saw a sad child reaching out for redemption.

The demon had tricked Siegfried into seeing something… something that must have been important to the older boy.

Link wanted to know. He was the only one to witness the brief encounter. Neither he nor Siegfried had spoken to the others about it. Not wanting to share his friend's private matters, the Hylian decided to wait until nightfall to get a chance to speak to Siegfried alone.

They traversed throughout the day at a slow but steady pace. Taki's wound left her unable to walk so she mostly rode on one of the two remaining horses. However, the ride was not pleasant since the path they walked on was uneven and full of deep rivets. Each step from the horse sent a wave of pain through her leg, evident from the white-knuckled grip on her horse's reins. Link had offered the rest of his potion but the ninja advised that he should save it for emergencies.

The group made light conversations between each other to lighten the downtrodden atmosphere that fell upon them. Siegfried only responded with one word replies or not at all when spoken to while Link tried to sound more assuring for the others. However, no matter how many times he wore a smile, he couldn't stop feeling worried for Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong. He constantly checked behind him and always found the road empty. After some time, his hope for the pair's return faltered when night soon fell.

After the lightly prepared meal Sophitia had quickly made, Link approached Siegfried and asked him to join him for a short walk. The older boy hesitated but eventually sighed and agreed to come.

"Don't worry," Link assured the girls when Cassandra voiced her concerns on the idea, "We won't go far. We'll be ready if anything attacks us again, right?" He looked at Siegfried to back him up.

Siegfried quickly glanced around the darkened area beyond the campfire's light and gestured at the dark fields. "I clearly don't see what could ambush us out in the open plains," he muttered, which Link took as support for their opportunity to leave.

The Hylian grinned. "See? Nothing to worry about!"

Cassandra simply smirked and crossed her arms. "Fine, it's all right then. Just be careful," she said and the boys nodded.

It was a cool and windless night. Shrouded by a thin veil of cloud, the moon did not provide enough light to see. To light their way, Link carried a flaming arrow in his hand, occasionally twirling it to make their shadows dance around them as they crossed the field of tall grass and weeds that grew up to his thighs.

Quietly humming a song familiar to them both, Link strolled beside the silent knight, his blue eyes fixated on the black sky above in search of any stars peeking through the gaps in the clouds. He let out a startled yelp when he tripped over what felt like a big, heavy immovable rock and would have fallen face-first into the grass (and likely set the whole field on fire) if it were not for someone roughly grabbing the back of his collar and stabilizing his balance.

"Watch where you're going!" Siegfried hissed, shaking away the pain in his burned hand after letting the younger boy go. Looking at the younger boy with exasperation, he said, "Do you know how stupid we would look if Taki had to come and save us from a burning field because you set it on fire by accident?"

"Sorry! And thanks!" Link sheepishly grinned and he received the older boy's annoyed glare in return. He glanced back at the campfire, seeing only a tiny orange flicker in the distance, and decided they were a good distance away. "So…" he slowly began, turning to face Siegfried, his expression now serious, "Do you want to… talk about it?"

Sighing, the knight averted his gaze to the side and grumbled, "I knew it would come to this…"

The younger swordsman lightly smirked. "What else were you expecting?"

Siegfried snorted. He continued to walk ahead so Link had to follow. But shortly after, the knight slowed to a stop, his head downcast. "It's getting worse," he said quietly.

"What is?" Link questioned, stopping beside him. Siegfried didn't reply so Link had to make a quick guess. "Our situation? It is pretty bad with Taki wounded and–"

"It's not that," the older boy, interrupted while shaking his head. He turned his back to Link and crossed his arms. "Well, yeah, besides our situation… It's not the only thing that's getting worse."

"Then what is it?" Again, Siegfried did not answer, making Link frustrated, but also more concerned. "You know, sometimes it's better to share your problems than keeping them to yourself."

"Hmph." The knight sounded amused but hesitated to say anything else.

"Don't you trust me?"

Siegfried raised his head to give the other a quick glance over his shoulder. "I do trust you, Link," he answered, his voice nearly a whisper. "I trust you more than anyone I have ever known in the longest time. The only one I cannot trust… is myself." With that, he left the younger boy and headed back to camp.

Disappointed, Link had no choice but to do the same. He didn't want to be forceful, knowing Siegfried was never comfortable talking about matters that concerned him. Anything involving Soul Edge was always a very touchy subject for the knight.

The boy in green was patient enough to wait until the other was ready. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long. The next night, it was Siegfried who invited Link to accompany him for a short walk.

Siegfried stopped in the centre of the old stone bridge that was crumbling with age that they had crossed earlier that evening. He leaned forward against the stone barrier, looking forlorn at the moon's reflection shimmering on the surface of the blackened stream below. The gentle sound of the running water was somewhat calming, accompanied by the symphony of insects and the chorus of frogs, however none of it seemed to alleviate the knight's mood.

"You can sense it, can't you?" Siegfried began in a low murmur, "The evil inside me has grown stronger…"

"I haven't noticed," was Link's truthful answer as he joined the other by the stone ledge. He took a quick glance off to the side at the small distant hill, seeing the group's campfire that was no more than the size of a dying candle. "My ability to sense evil is average at best."

Siegfried lightly snorted at that before continuing, "It's getting worse. Your sword no longer shields me from my dreams. It's a sign that I… I don't think I can… I can't…" He couldn't finish as he bowed his head to hide his face with his long hair. His bandaged hands resting upon the stone curled into tight fists.

It pained the young Hylian to see Siegfried in such despair; the knight had never openly admitted his weakness due to his prideful nature.

"You can still fight it," Link encouraged, placing a supportive hand on the other's shoulder. "The Master Sword–"

"Is useless!" the older warrior spat, turning abruptly to face the Hylian in frustration. "How many times have I told you? The damn sword did nothing for me! I was still drawn to the demon even with it in my hand. I nearly… If you had not appeared in time, I would have given myself to it…" His eyes fell back on the water, his anger replaced with sorrow.

_What did the demon show you?_ Link wanted to ask but thought better not to. It was Siegfried's decision to share whatever he wished to discuss. The younger boy stayed silent as the knight quietly continued.

"I thought I could fight the demon alone. How foolish was I?" A humorless smirk adorned Siegfried's lips for a brief moment before he turned back to Link. He unsheathed the weapon he carried on his back, the blade singing as it slid out of the scabbard. Within an instant, the shadows around them vanished from the blinding light emanating from the Master Sword. It took moments before their eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness. "Your sword, it responds only to you. I cannot wield it alone."

"Then I'll just have to stick by you at all times, brother," said Link with a teasing smile, making the other scowl in annoyance in return. His smile soon became apologetic. "I'm sorry about what happened… I shouldn't have left your side. If–"

"What has happened, happened," Siegfried sharply cut him off. "Why are you apologizing for something that wasn't your fault? I should be the one apologizing… You're now in grave danger, Link. The demon… It knows what kind of power you hold."

Link frowned slightly as he brushed a hand over the many scrapes and bruises that covered his bare arms. Not only did he end up with many minor injuries in the battle against the Soul Edge monster, he also ended up with a dented shield from having to withstand the creature's powerful and fatal strikes. The mere thought of confronting the demon once more made him apprehensive, however he did not show it. "Does that mean it's afraid of me?" he questioned rather boastfully.

Siegfried gave him a sullen glare. "No, you fool, it will try to kill you first before getting to me."

The Hylian blinked and formed a smug grin. "Oh, really? It'll have to get rid of me first?"

"I'm serious." The older boy's expression darkened. "Do you understand the danger you're in?"

"Yes, but you should know that I won't die that easily." Link's smile broadened against the other's glowering stare.

Siegfried breathed a deep sigh and ran a hand through his long hair. "What if…" he slowly began, turning towards the trickling water below, looking downcast. "What if I'm not myself anymore? Would you still be able to fulfill your promise?"

Link's smile vanished within an instant.

"Would you be able to stop me before I get the chance to kill you? When we find Soul Edge… I… I won't be–"

"We still don't know for sure what will happen."

"You already know," Siegfried lowly muttered, "Didn't you say it was 'inevitable'?"

The youngest flinched in surprise and lowered his gaze to the worn cobbled stones before his feet. "You were awake…" he stated guiltily, recalling the night moments before Yun-seong had left.

"Why didn't you tell the others about the shard I once held?"

"Because you're my friend. Friends can keep secrets between each other, you know."

The knight glanced at him from the side. "I don't understand you, elf. I'm putting you in constant danger… and at the end of this journey I will become your enemy. How can you still consider me your friend?"

Link grinned, wide and proud. "I don't care what happens to me and I don't care what happens to you, you will always be my friend."

"Even if–"

"No matter what happens, Siegfried, I will always be your friend."

* * *

Siegfried wasn't sure how long he silently stood there on the bridge, gazing at the moon's shimmering reflection on the dark water below, slowly trying to comprehend Link's last words. He had expected more from the younger boy; like a hint of resentment or at least some sort of underlying hatred for the knight.

But there was none of that from the stupid little elf. Of course, this was Link after all, how could Siegfried forget? Together, they've been through so many dangerous situations and experienced near-death incidents more than once over the past month that it had to be a miracle they were still alive to this day.

The older warrior peered at the other right beside him, seeing the boy in green now sitting atop the stone barrier and kicking his dangling legs over the side. Blue eyes were locked on the silver crescent in the starry night sky and yet the elf sensed his staring and said without looking; "Wanna make a bet?"

Siegfried blinked and after putting the Master Sword away, leaned forward on the ledge so the youngest could see his puzzlement in the faint light of the moon. "A what?"

"You know, a wager," Link proposed with a mischievous grin and a wave of his hand. "Does your world not have such a thing?"

"We do. I just don't follow what you're trying to do."

"Just hear me out." Link twisted around, hopped off the ledge, and faced him. "I will bet you ten – no, twenty rupees. You said the demon will seek my death first before getting to you. If you're right then you win."

The knight's puzzlement quickly turned into a sullen stare. "You want to make a bet on that?" He huffed in annoyance, "What's wrong with you? Is there a time when you're ever serious?"

"I am serious." The elf raised his brow, his smile never leaving his childish face. "You in or not?"

Siegfried snorted, irritated by the younger one's foolish antics. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, come on." Link playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're so depressing. Come on, it's twenty rupees. You can buy a lot of cool stuff with that. What say you?"

The knight could feel his right eye twitch from restraining his desire to smack the idiotic elf over the head in favour of that punch. He outright groaned. "You do understand that it's not much of a gamble, right? The demon will try to kill you before anyone else."

Raising an eyebrow, the younger swordsman inquired, "How can you be so sure?"

"I could sense its hatred during the battle… for you and your sword. When I leapt in front of you to shield you from its blade, it tried to stop its attack each time. It didn't want to harm me… it wants me alive." The demon's parting words echoed through his mind, making him sigh with unease and fear.

Link shifted his gaze to the side, noticeably concerned. His smile returned when blue eyes met emerald. "Then let's change the wager a bit," he said, irking the older boy to no end.

"Are you even considering what I just told you?!"

"Of course. All the time," Link coolly replied with a slight nod of his head and a wider grin. "But you've been so depressed lately and I guess you have a good reason, but still… Instead of taking everything so seriously how about we make it a bit more fun?" The word 'fun' was met with a bitter scowl and before Siegfried could berate the elf for even suggesting such stupid nonsense, Link continued. "Now, here's my new bet: _if_ you fall under the demon's control before it attacks me, then I win. If it tries to kill me first without uh… influencing you, then you win. So how about that? Twenty rupees."

Siegfried could only assume that Link desperately sought after a cruel and painful death. The elf was completely insane to want to play such a foolish game. But then again, why the hell not? This was how Link handled such situations no matter how childish and dumb it may seem.

Siegfried rubbed his tired face with his bandaged hand that smelled strongly of ointment before folding his arms atop the stone ledge and heaving a defeated sigh. "How much is twenty rupees?" he grumbled.

"It's a red one," Link explained, visibly elated to finally get the older boy to go along with the ridiculous bet.

"I don't really like that colour."

"How about four blue ones? Or a mix of blue and green?"

"What about the purple gems?"

"One is fifty rupees. You want to wager that much? That's a little steep, but okay!" Link took one of the said jewels out of his pouch and held it between thumb and forefinger for the other to see. The rupee looked black rather than purple in the darkness.

"If you win, what do I owe you?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes in suspicion, knowing the elf was after something big. However, he had no gold, silver or any other valuable possessions to give the boy except maybe the stupid bracelet on his left wrist. He would be more than happy to give up the damn thing but the holy chain was something Taki had strictly forbade him to remove. (She had threatened the knight with more meditation sessions when she saw him fidgeting with the accessory the other day.)

Link flipped the rupee much like a coin and snatched it out of the air. "Since you've upped the wager to fifty rupees, here's what I get if I win: You have to tell me the exact story you told Greta _and_ you have to call me by name. No more 'elf', 'boy' or whatever else you tend to call me. 'Brother' is still valid though." He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, why not just make it 'brother' and nothing else."

Just as Siegfried had expected. "You're a strange little elf," he murmured, carefully brushing a hand through his hair to hide his amusing smile.

Link slightly pouted at the comment. "Yeah, I'll stick with 'brother'." He stuck out his left hand. "So, deal?"

Shifting his attention from the child's hand then to his grinning face, Siegfried sneered. "This will be an easy win for me," he stated competitively, though he deeply wished the event would never come true.

Nonchalant, the elf shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to wait and see, hmm?"

Smirking at the elf's cockiness, Siegfried shook the boy's hand to seal the deal. "Then it's settled. How about I go scatter those Soul Edge shards around and lure the demon here to see who actually wins?" he suggested as he started to venture back to camp.

"What?!" Link exclaimed, bounding right after the other. "You're not actually _serious_ serious, right?"

Trying his hardest not to laugh, Siegfried managed to give the worried-stricken elf a malicious smile. "I'm always serious, elf. Now let's see who will win this, shall we?"

"It's Hylian, my dear _brother_."

It wasn't long until Link eventually saw through Siegfried's lie, having remembered the cursed fragments were now useless pieces of metal. That night was the first time Siegfried could temporarily forget about his goddamn problems.

Days passed by uneventfully as the group crossed the wide plains of tall wild grasses, sparse trees, and abandoned farmland with no sign of Astaroth, his minions, or the Korean pair. During the day, they travelled nearly non-stop towards the distant mountains where the next village, Hymettus, awaited high atop one of the mountains. On each of those nights, the boys would always wander away from camp usually for a few hours at most; walking, talking, sparring, or just to quietly enjoy each other's company. Sometimes the silence would be filled with musical notes coming from Link's ocarina, melding into different melodies Siegfried had yet to hear.

It was during those moments that Siegfried actually enjoyed the night. Otherwise, he dreaded it.

Even under the protection of the Master Sword and Link's song, his sleep was disturbed with blood-chilling dreams; dreams that were mostly of nothing but pitch black darkness that was cold and not empty. He could always feel eyes upon him but he could never see them no matter where he turned. Then there were the terrible whispers that rasped in his ears from time to time, making every hair on his body stand on end. The words were indiscernible but he knew they were far from friendly.

The dark being who haunted his sleep was lurking in the endless shadows, making its presence known but not seen unlike that one horrid night…

It was because of those stupid dreams that he would constantly wake up hours before dawn. Taki was first to pick up on his problem since she was coincidentally on watch when it first happened. And soon after that, she was always the one to be on watch whenever he woke up, making him suspect that she was keeping a closer eye on him. On each of those nights soon after awakening, she would force him to uselessly meditate with her that it was starting to become a daily routine. Just like their arguments.

Whether on the road during the day or resting at night, Siegfried could never keep his mouth shut about the pointlessness of meditation.

"I see no advantage to this," he quietly muttered, receiving the huntress's sharp glare through the thin wisps of rising smoke coming from her burning incense plunged into the dirt between them.

She was seated right across from him, her legs loosely folded before her due to her injury. The light of the campfire illuminated her face, showing the displeasure upon her normally stoic complexion. "We have discussed this several times," she evenly replied, rubbing her brow wearily before gesturing to the other boy sitting alongside them. Link had another one of his nightmares and was unable to fall back asleep and thus decided to join the knight and ninja in meditation for some damn reason. "Link is capable of falling into a meditative state by _not_ voicing out his complaints. It is not that difficult, Siegfried."

Siegfried glowered at the elf mimicking their sitting forms, which Taki had claimed was the only proper position. The younger boy's head was bowed forward, his eyes closed and his face placid, making him appear as if sleeping. "He just makes it look easy," the knight snarled under his breath. He caught a hint of a smile twitching upon the other boy's lips and his emerald eyes narrowed. "You're just pretending, aren't you?" he demanded of the elf while pointing an iron finger in his face.

That smile turned into a grin. Link opened one eye and said, "I had it until you spoke up. It's actually not that hard."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Nope. This is my first time." Link stifled his laugh when he saw Siegfried's disbelief. "Just try to think of nothing."

Siegfried snorted. "Impossible."

"Focus solely on your breathing," Taki advised for the fiftieth time.

"That does nothing."

"Take a deep breath and clear your mind," suggested the elf, demonstrating the first step.

"I. Can't. It's. Not. Working," Siegfried said through gritted teeth.

On and on and on the two kept pressuring the older boy with unhelpful tips he had already heard more than once. With Taki's leg wound hindering her movements, she couldn't threaten to physically knock him out like before to get him to take the session seriously. He refused her sleeping concoction and Link's offer to play his song fearing he would encounter the shadowed being in his dreams. Once a night was already more than he could handle…

Suffice to say, it was another sleepless night for Siegfried. At least it went by quicker with the elf pestering him alongside the stern, tired, and increasingly frustrated ninja. Maybe he should make a bet with Link to see if he could possibly get Taki to lose her composure one day and have her rage at him because he kept failing at meditation. That would be one hefty bet though...

* * *

The morning was a gloomy gray. A very light rain that was just a gentle mist against the skin, began not too long ago when the group left the open plains and entered the rocky valleys of the Hymettus mountain range. The village, Hymettus, named right after the mountains, was unfortunately still another day away. With their rations dangerously low, they had to travel carefully to avoid overexerting themselves as well as their two horses. If Iografou were still a living village, they would have been able to prepare for the long journey to the mountain peak.

Everyone was exhausted. Hunger and thirst plagued each of them and having endured cold, restless nights in the wilderness over the past week, no one was prepared for any confrontation with the enemy.

"Astaroth has set a perfect trap for us," Taki informed as the group started to climb the steady, rocky slope of the mountain trail that was bordered by walls of dampened brown-gray stone. The huntress was still immobile from her leg wound but was capable of walking to some degree. Though for the most part, she could only limp for short distances. She held down her hood when the wind picked up and said warily, "Inhibiting us to re-supply has driven us weary. It would be suicide if we are to approach him as we are."

The sisters were up front, trekking side by side on the path that was wide enough for a small carriage. Cassandra soundly sighed, her shoulders noticeably heaving beneath her red cloak. "We have no choice but to go forward. There's no other village nearby," she grumbled, sounding quite annoyed due to the lack of food and proper rest. "I doubt he even went up here considering how narrow this path is."

"You should never underestimate the enemy," the ninja warned. "We must always be on our guard and–"

"Always be prepared for anything. Yeah, yeah…" the girl replied nonchalantly while waving a petty hand, having heard Taki repeat the saying nearly every day since they left Iografou behind.

Taki quietly dismissed the younger sister's attitude before continuing. "Being enclosed by these mountain walls, there is a high risk of being surrounded. By humans and lizards alike." They were in a perfect situation to be ambushed by bandits or thieves and although Astaroth and his minions had yet to leave a visible trail since the destruction of Iografou, there was still the possibility of running into them as well. She glanced over her shoulder at the slouched boy riding on the sisters' gray mare that was tailing right behind her mount. Knowing Siegfried, he was most likely half-asleep rather than meditating, much to her disappointment.

However, seeing him completely unaware of his surroundings also indicated that there were no evil signatures nearby. Siegfried had assured them that the Soul Edge demon would be the least of their worries until they neared the cursed sword's location. How he knew of this, the boy would not share, but Taki believed him nonetheless.

"There's smoke in the mountains!"

She turned abruptly around when she heard the panicked voice of the other boy calling for them. Link was at the top of the trail that curved around the inner mountain wall, waving at them to hurry. He had eagerly bounded ahead, curious to view the scenery where the right wall of the trail opened up to the steep mountain side.

Fully alert, the sisters broke into a run while Taki urged her mount to trot faster and heard Siegfried do the same. Link pointed to the top of another mountain in the far distance where a dark pillar of black smoke was beginning to rise. The fires have only just begun…

"That must be Hymettus!" Sophitia exclaimed, worry marring her usual serene face as she looked at the distant smoke. "They're under attack! We must hurry!"

Before she could take a step forward, Taki demanded for her to stop. "Sophitia, calm down! You must not endanger yourself. It is–"

"We have to save them!" Cassandra cut in, ignoring the huntress's pointed look. She grabbed her older sister's arm and pulled her along as she ran up the winding path.

"Wait! You will not make it!" the ninja hollered, but her warning fell on deaf ears. She could not give chase on her horse for the path was too narrow for the animal to sprint. One misstep could mean the end if she were to fall over the edge and into the deep valley of jagged rocks below. Out of patience, Taki quietly cursed in her native tongue and lowered her gaze to the hesitating boy remaining on the ground. She quickly offered a hand. "Link, get on. We need to catch up to them."

The young boy nodded and wordlessly grabbed her arm. With ease, Taki pulled the child up to saddle in front of her. "Siegfried, you have control of the animal?" she asked the older boy, making sure he was capable of handling his mount.

"Yea, I got it," the knight answered with a hint of annoyance in his weary tone.

Taki whipped her reins to get Thanos moving. "Then let us follow. Careful now." They began as a trot before forcing into a slow gallop, pursuing after the red and blue cloaked figures that disappeared around a bend. Moments passed and Taki completely lost sight of the Athenian sisters after the pair crossed the wooden rope bridge waiting at the end of the trail that led to the next mountain. Although the old bridge was wide enough for a caravan to cross, the weathered, gray, splintered wood appeared weak and easy to break under too much stress. Being cautious, Taki and Siegfried crossed the wide valley one horse at a time.

The cold wind howled between the mountains as they passed, swaying the bridge and terrifying the horses. It took time to get the animals safely across since their pace matched that of a sluggish snail. From there, the trail continued on with high, rocky walls protecting each side. It was safer to run but still too narrow to break out at full speed. The huntress internally scowled at the mountain layout, wishing it were easier to maneuver through.

It wasn't the only issue that bothered the ninja deeply; the sisters' abrupt decision to run off in hope of saving any survivors was ignorant as well as suicidal. Taki suspected it was Astaroth who was responsible for the attack and no one in their small band was in any condition to fight him or his army.

The huntress had to stop the foolish sisters immediately.

A hand tugging on her left gauntlet brought her out of her thoughts. "Go easy on him. He's very tired," said Link over the sound of clopping hooves and heavy snorts.

It took her a few seconds before she comprehended what he meant. Without noticing, she had made her horse gallop faster up the ascending slope, exhausting the poor animal. "My apologies," Taki replied, slowing their mount to a steady trot. Siegfried was not too far behind.

"It's Astaroth… I'm sure of it," Siegfried told them shortly after. "However, I do not believe his whole army is there seeing how narrow this road is. It would take him days to get all his troops up these mountains."

"We were already far behind him so wouldn't this late attack indicate that he might have taken all of them?" Link questioned.

Taki shook her head. "No, Siegfried is right. There is no reason for Astoroth to bring his entire army to destroy a small secluded village," she explained, tightening her hold on the reins at the morbid thought. "There are no soldiers to oppose him. He could destroy the village himself if he desired to."

"There's the possibility that the attack could be a diversion or a key strategy on his part..." Siegfried's eyes narrowed in disdain as he said, "The destruction of Iografou must have been intentional to weaken us. Somehow he's aware he's being followed."

The huntress pursed her lips and mulled over the likely and bitter truth before looking up at the foreboding pillar of black smoke that loomed overhead. The misty rain had strengthened to a light shower an hour ago, softly pattering against the leather cloak that protected her while soaking the young boy seated in front of her.

The rain was an ominous sign, a bringer of misfortune… Taki mentally cursed at the sudden turn of events on such a bleak day. Her mind was uneasy at the possible unfortunate outcomes that awaited them in these mountains.

"I sense something," Siegfried bitterly snarled, drawing the ninja's immediate attention. His face darkened as he glared up at the smoke and rain. "It's _him_."

* * *

It was Astaroth wreaking havoc at the mountain top, Siegfried was certain of it. He recognized the dark, destructive aura; he could remember it from the day when he was nearly crushed to death by the wretched abomination. The aura was weak where they currently were since Taki had said that she couldn't sense it. However, it still made the knight highly apprehensive and tense. At the back of his mind, his hate for the golem simmered and boiled as he sensed the golem's acts of destruction.

Breathing seemed difficult for him and chills were constantly running down his spine. He blamed the rain and high altitude for his distress, but the root cause was Astaroth's cursed presence.

They were heading towards the golem; they were heading towards their _death_. What did Sophitia and Cassandra hope to achieve? It was too late to save anyone… and no one in their group was fit enough to face the giant brute head-on. Sophitia and Cassandra... Siegfried's fists clenched over the reins he was holding on to. What they were doing was hopeless but... it wasn't meaningless. And for that, they had a reason to head on towards this dire situation.

Taki began to speed up again and he quickly followed suit. But it was not long before he had to instinctively pull hard on the reins to control his panicked mount when a loud, inhuman shriek tore through the air. Soon to follow was the clanging of clashing metal along with the familiar voices of the two sisters, screaming and crying in the midst of a battle.

"Quickly!" the ninja hissed, urging her mount to continue.

Whining, Althaia whipped her head to and fro and refused to press on when Siegfried snapped her reins. Unable to get the frightened animal to move, the boy dropped to the ground and went on foot.

Along the path were two fallen Lizardmen, their swords discarded and their shields still within their green and blue scaled hands. Fresh blood spilled from their slit throats and stained the wet rock beneath them red, forming crimson rivers with the increasing rain. Not far from the reptiles was an armoured soldier, a Berserker whose head was twisted at an awkward angle and its heavy, worn axe lying uselessly beside it. Sophitia and Cassandra had certainly made short work of them…

Siegfried was out of breath by the time he rounded the bend to find everyone and the enormous monstrosity the sisters had run into. A huge Lizardman, the same kind Taki had dubbed to be an Elite, stood twice as tall as the two blonde women with its muscular, scaly bulk completely blocking the path. This Elite was alive, unlike the other beast Siegfried could vaguely recall in the cursed forest.

It was free of gaping wounds and every piece of its heavy, dark-coloured shoulder, neck, arm and leg armour remained intact while its chained loincloth was just as badly shredded as the undead beast's. Its scales were green and striped black and rough and sharp instead of smooth and glossy like the smaller fiends. It was an intimidating, ferocious-looking monster with numerous slightly curved horns adorning the back of its large head and a short single horn on the nose of its long snout. Its mouth was full of sharp, pointed teeth with two top frontal fangs that grew beyond its lower jaw. Behind it, Siegfried could catch glimpses of the lizard's long waving tail that ended with bony plates that looked as sharp as blades.

The giant reptile's normal red eyes flashed with anger as it easily swung its massive two-handed greatsword single-handedly at Sophitia. The dull silver blade soundly cut through air as it descended upon the blonde warrior's head. However, its deadly edge missed the nimble warrior and instead struck the path. The heavy impact soundly broke the ground, panicking the only animal in the vicinity.

Siegfried quickly dove to the side to avoid being trampled by Thanos whose riders had already dismounted.

With the monster's enormous weapon embedded deep into the rock, Cassandra took the opportunity to run in to slash at the lizard's left leg. However, she was soon repelled by the creature's quick backhanded swipe with its free arm before her short sword could cleave through scales and flesh.

With a pained yelp, the girl flew hard into the mountain wall and fell to her knees.

"Cassandra! Get back!" Sophitia cried as she diverted the monster's attention towards her by piercing the point of her weapon into the lizard's other leg where armour was lacking.

The monster flinched and fell against the wall from the pain all the while releasing an ear-deafening wail that reverberated around the mountain walls. Siegfried was forced to cover his ears as he and the others were stunned by the lizard's terrible screech. The beast took the chance to counterattack.

Before Sophitia could pry her sword free, the infuriated Lizardman released its hold on the hilt of its greatsword and raked its black claws at the female warrior, forcing her to shield and withdraw without her weapon. Its claws slammed into her shield and knocked her sideways where she stumbled into the flat side of the beast's giant blade. The lizard attacked again and Sophitia was quick enough to bring her shield back up to block the brunt of it. However, the reptile's claws still managed to harm her for blood soon trickled down her left arm.

Both sisters retreated to where Taki and the boys were standing in desperate need of another strategy to take down the formidable Elite Lizardman that glowered angrily at them. It snarled and bared its vicious teeth as it tore its greatsword free from the rock with hardly an effort, destroying the trail in the process.

Cassandra winced as she rubbed the back of her tender head, her green eyes never leaving the enemy. "Any suggestions on how to kill this thing?" she growled heatedly.

Link readied the bow he had in his hand. "Maybe I can freeze it," he said, taking aim at the Lizardman. A dark blue mist surrounded the arrow's iron tip. Siegfried noticed speckles of ice falling from the mist when droplets of rain touched it, proving just how cold the boy's magic really was. When the Elite took one step forward, Link released the arrow, creating a glittering trail of frozen rain that followed the magical projectile.

The slowly advancing reptile wasn't stupid enough to take the hit. It raised its blade defensively just in time to deflect the arrow back, sending it twirling upwards where it bounced off the wall and landed right before the group with a bright flash of blue. Everyone jumped back as bluish-white chunks of ice instantly formed around the magic arrow, crackling and spreading outward along the ground and right wall, freezing every drop of water that touched the shimmering frozen crystals. It all happened within seconds.

Siegfried released his held breath, greatly relieved the magic arrow had just missed them. The others also voiced their relief, whispering prayers to their gods or sighing deep.

The lizard gaped at the magical display, its eyes and jaws wide. Blinking out of its surprise, it soon shrank into a smaller posture and held its greatsword protectively out front to shield most its body. It quickened its pace despite the sword still stuck in its right, bloody leg. Link prepared another freezing arrow.

"Idiot! You have to distract it first!" Siegfried hissed at the elf, not wanting another arrow to reflect right back at them.

The elf shot a pouting glare at him. "Then go distract it!" the younger boy snapped.

"Hmph. Fine!" Not waiting for the others to respond, the knight dashed towards the stomping Elite and ignored Sophitia's protest.

"Cassandra, lend me your sword!" he heard her say soon afterward before her footfalls chased after him.

Half-way to the fiend, Siegfried unsheathed the Master Sword, freeing its light and casting its power around him. It protected him from the evil aura cursing the mountain and instantly vanquished his anxiety, allowing him to focus solely on what laid ahead of him: a gargantuan, enraged Lizardman wielding a greatsword that was five times his size.

What the hell was he thinking? Fighting the powerful monster was suicidal at best. However, Siegfried couldn't stop the pleasurable smile forming on his face because he finally had a chance to fight against a real foe. After his hands had healed enough to grip things without too much pain, he had consistently trained with the Master Sword combined with the hindering bracelet over the past few nights to increase his strength and skill. It was time to put all that time and effort to the test.

Driven by his strong desire to battle, the boy held the heavy sacred blade by his side as he ran at the monster, adrenaline coursing through his muscles. From observing the short battle between the lizard and the sisters, Siegfried deduced that the beast was slow to swing its long-ranged weapon but quick to retaliate with its claws.

He formulated a quick plan in his head. First, he had to provoke it into defending its left side so he could strike from its right during those few precious seconds it needed to recover from missing its target. "Take this!" shouted the knight as he readied the Master Sword and charged at the Lizardman's left leg, faking an oncoming attack. The Elite took the bait and swung its sword down at him from an angle.

Leaping to the side, Siegfried avoided the dirty, sharp edge of the greatsword, feeling the strong wind of the weapon rush by him and blowing off his hood. Just as the reptile's blade slammed into the ground and shook the mountain, he was already at his enemy's exposed side. Since he was too short to reach the monster's throat, Siegfried had to opt for its belly. The Master Sword cleanly slashed through the Elite's thick, tough scales like a blade through water.

What followed was an earth-shattering high-pitch screech of pain coming from the injured monster.

Crying out in agony, Siegfried instinctively clenched his eyes shut and dropped the Master Sword to cover his ears, fearing his eardrums would burst. The lizard's shrill cry echoed through the mountain and seemed to go on forever.

Stunned on the spot, he didn't notice the lizard open its big jaws wide to bite him until he saw its body suddenly jerk back. Sophitia had leapt between him and the beast and plunged her borrowed sword into its open mouth, impaling it deep into the roof of its upper jaw. "I won't let you hurt anymore people!" She quickly released her hold on her sister's weapon as the monster reared its head to the sky to let out another awful howl of anguish.

The harsh sound was louder than the last roar, causing Siegfried to grit his teeth and grunt in pain as he tried to block it out yet again. A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him away from the screaming Lizardman. The beast thrashed, throwing its head side to side and slamming its tail repeatedly into the walls of the mountain. Its wide eyes fell on the retreating pair, fury visibly burning in its crimson irises. With a gurgled cry, the Elite lunged at the two warriors who harmed it, its open mouth dripping with dark red blood and showing its reddened teeth.

Sophitia dragged Siegfried along as they desperately ran away from the wounded beast. However, it caught up to them with only a few strides of its long legs, its black claws gleaming as it lashed out at the woman and boy.

Before the claws reached either of them, something blue, shiny, and noticeably cold flew past Siegfried and Sophitia and struck the creature's bloodied face. Flinching from the flash of blue light, the Elite's surprised growl was soon cut off from the thick, solid ice that quickly formed over its entire horned head. Its arms clawed at its frozen face before they too were surrounded in growing ice. Before long, every part of the Lizardman was trapped within a frozen prison, its moment of struggle morbidly captured for the time being.

Panting heavily, Siegfried warily eyed the immobilized monster and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he was convinced the reptile was temporarily harmless. He quickly turned to the elf running up to him and glared at the boy. "Took you long enough to freeze it!" the knight shouted, unnerved by how close he was to death from fighting the damn Lizardman. He wiped the sweat and rain trickling down the side of his face with the back of his gauntlet.

Link was not fazed by the older boy's furious tone. "What did you say?" he asked loudly when he got closer. "My ears are ringing. You all right?"

Siegfried snorted and crossed his arms. "Never mind," he grumbled, shaking his head. Due to Link's acute hearing, each of the Elite's terrible cries must have been absolute torture, preventing him from firing his arrow.

Siegfried rubbed his ears because they were ringing as well.

"Gods, that was close," Cassandra breathed as she looked up at the face of the frozen beast. "It's dead, right?"

The elf shook his head and frowned. "No, its body is encased in ice, not frozen from inside out," he answered.

A large crack appeared on the glacial prison, catching everyone's immediate attention. Taki shouted a warning as she drew the short sword strapped to her lower back and fell into a defensive posture. Link had already nocked another arrow.

Siegfried swore at the creature wriggling under the layers of ice. It was indeed a foe to be reckoned with. The smaller fiends took much longer to break out of Link's magic. He followed the others in backing away from the struggling monster, wishing he still had the Master Sword. He and both sisters were unarmed, leaving Taki and Link the only ones capable of fighting. However, with Taki's wound slowing her down, that actually left Link the only one who could do battle.

More cracks covered the trembling ice, spreading like webs upon the glimmering surfaces. Beneath, there was an orange glow coming from the lizard's mouth. It was as bright as fire and it seemed to melt the ice around the Elite's head.

Cassandra was first to point it out. "What is that?!"

"I didn't know it could breathe fire!" Link exclaimed in surprise.

"Breathe _fire_?" Cassandra was just as shocked and horrified as Siegfried and Sophitia. Taki only narrowed her eyes in displeasure at the escaping beast, her hand around the hilt of her blade tightened.

The ice noisily shattered and pieces were sent flying about, clattering and breaking further against solid rock like fragile pieces of glass. The head of the reptile was raised to the gray sky with hot yellow-orange flames spewing from its gaping mouth that lit up the area. After the short stream of fire ended, thick black smoke rose from its flared nostrils and throat and to everyone's surprise, the Lizardman violently flung its head into the side of the mountain with enough force to splinter the rock. It then slashed open its own face, its black claws sinking deep and ripping off scales and tissue down to the bone.

The Elite stumbled backwards and clutched its hands over its injured snout, blood gushing between its fingers from its self-inflicted injuries. It gave one last pitiful cry before falling forward to collapse on its front with an earth-shaking thud. With its mouth smoking, its head bloody, and its body motionless and reeking of burnt flesh, the creature was certainly dead.

Link shortly laughed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought we had to still fight it," he said, taking a step towards the fallen monster. "I guess breathing fire kills itself? How unfortunate for it…"

Taki shook her head to disagree as she examined the lizard more closely. She was peering into the creature's open jaws, her nose wrinkling from the awful stench tainting the air. "No, the wound Sophitia had inflicted caused it to burn itself within its skull," she explained, giving a nod to the Athenian.

Staring at the dead beast, Cassandra pursed her lips with a wary expression. "This thing spat fire like the chimeras and dragons in myths… This thing's definitely not like the smaller Lizardmen and I don't remember seeing them in the forest when we first ran into them."

"These creatures are new to Astaroth's army. They must be recent creations…" Siegfried stated. He furrowed his brow at the troubling thought of running into another one of the dangerous giant lizards. How did Astaroth create such a monster? Was it the cursed power of the Soul Edge fragments in the abomination's possession?

Sophtitia exhaled a deep sigh before collapsing to her knees. "Sophie!" Cassandra cried in worry, hurrying to her sister's side. "Are you all right? You're bleeding!" Kneeling, the younger blonde frowned at the wounds on both of her sister's arms.

"I just feel a little faint, Cassandra. Don't worry." Sophitia gave her sister a reassuring smile before she covered the bloody cuts on her right arm with her hand. "But those teeth are sharp… I grazed my arm when I pierced your sword into it."

Siegfried felt guilty as he looked upon her pale face. Sophitia had gotten hurt for saving his life.

Link offered his remaining blue potion to her but soon remembered he had left his satchel on her horse. "I'll go find her!" he said as he bolted down the trail to find the lost animals.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Cassandra shouted after the boy as she followed the elf around the bend.

With the two gone, Siegfried carefully approached Sophitia, being mindful to not draw too close due to the smell of her blood, and murmured an apology.

She smiled at first before looking confused. "Hmm? I am sorry, Siegfried. I did not hear what you have said. I lost half of my hearing from the monster's cries." She lightly laughed at that.

The boy simply shook his head, hoping to tell her another time as the demon huntress limped her way over. "It will be difficult to advance with our horses with this corpse blocking the way," said the ninja, gesturing to the body. "I suggest we go back down and make our way around these mountains. Hymettus is lost. We cannot continue on fighting our way to the top, Sophitia."

Saddened, Sophitia bowed her head at the grim news. "I understand… I pray the gods will watch over the ones who survive… I rarely travel around these parts so I am not certain if…"

Siegfried did not hear the rest. He turned to look beyond the dead Lizardman's body at the path that continued to ascend and disappear around the mountain walls, sensing the evil aura steadily grow stronger and filling him with dread. He narrowed his eyes hatefully at nothing, feeling his chest tight and hearing his heart hammer wildly over the annoying ringing in his ears. Anxiety returned in full force, wracking him with chills and making him suffer with breathlessness.

This powerful darkness… it was vying for death and destruction, reflecting the very nature of its possessor. It was unmistakably Astaroth's aura. He needed to get away… He needed to find the one thing that could protect him from the evil energy or else he would go mad.

"Siegfried, what is it?" the ninja inquired the instant she noticed his distress.

"He's coming…" he seethed, keeping his glare in the direction of the approaching evil. "Astaroth is coming…" Briskly, he walked towards the dead lizard all the while hearing Taki's demands on where he was going. "The Master Sword. I need to get it back," he answered before squeezing between the body and the mountain wall. Ignoring the women calling for his return, he moved quickly and carefully, managing to avoid injuring himself on the beast's sharp claws and spikes.

The Master Sword remained where he had dropped it. He dashed across the broken path to the glowing blade and once he entered its light, he could no longer sense the evil. Grasping the wet cloth-covered hilt in his armoured hands, he watched the rain roll off the smooth shiny surface of the sword, feeling his anxiety lessen.

The sword flickered, making him focus on the blade more intently. The light flickered once more as if warning him. Emerald eyes scanned the ascending road briefly before rising higher to look up at the top of the mountain sides and smoke covered sky. Appearing atop the rocky ledge at that very moment was a hulking humanoid figure wielding a giant axe propped over one shoulder.

"Astaroth!" the knight growled under his breath upon recognition. Hate filled his heart and mind as he shot the golem a killing glare that went unnoticed for the ugly brute had yet to see the vengeful boy below.

With eyes that were white and empty, Astaroth spotted his fallen monster and started to laugh, a booming, taunting howl that seemed to rumble the very stones of the mountain. It echoed long after it ended, making it seem like he was everywhere. "There you are, maggots!" he bellowed at the two women still on the other side of the dead Elite, his voice like thunder. "About time! I tire of waiting!" Holding his axe in both hands, he then dropped down the high ledge, falling roughly twenty meters before noisily landing on both feet on the path below. Sending a trembling quake through the mountains, the trail caved in from the golem's combined acceleration and weight, creating a massive crater that damaged the nearby rock walls as well.

Siegfried stumbled from the tremor but quickly regained his balance as he kept his heated focus on the spreading dust cloud that hid his enemy. He distanced himself from the dust and fell into his stance, prepared to fight the abomination.

The dust quickly dispersed from the wind and rain and Astaroth only took one step before catching sight of the young boy in his way. The golem's blank stare narrowed and a noticeable sneer formed on his ugly mug beneath his dark metal mask. "Well, look who it is!" cried the brute in false elation. He stood tall, standing nearly as tall as the giant lizard that lay dead behind Siegfried. His skin was blotched with deep crimson and the massive blade of his great axe was drenched in the blood of his victims. Upon his open chest was his visible glowing red heart beating with life. "I was hoping it was you, little worm. Do not think you will escape me this time, _Nightmare_!"

The knight flinched in surprise before baring his teeth in a bitter snarl. Somehow, the ugly bastard knew… Siegfried didn't truly care because the only thought running through his mind was how to kill the damn golem first.


	16. Fate of the Fallen

**Chapter 16: Fate of the Fallen**

The winds howled through the mountains, lashing rain against the solid mass of unmoving rocks, drenching stone and life that walked upon the grand hills. Gray painted the sky; a dreary gloom that languished those who were caught under the downpour.

However, there stood two individuals who defied the rain, wind, and cold; old, bitter enemies who bore the deepest anger and the darkest hatred for one another. Seething, glaring, they desired nothing more but the cruel death of the other.

Rain dripped down his long blond hair and soaked through his clothes but Siegfried was not the least bit fazed by the elements. Emerald eyes were narrowed to slits at the abomination coming his way. No longer did the air reek of smoke and blood. Instead, it was the repulsive stench of mud and death.

Each of Astaroth's heavy footfalls pounded the earth like the slow beat of a large drum that echoed against the walls of the mountain. The brute stood as wide as the path, his knees and elbows nearly scraping along the rocks on either side of him and he towered like a giant. Rain was washing away the crimson blood that stained his hulking form and blade, but it didn't take away the golem's stink.

The hands that held the Master Sword's hilt tightened as Siegfried warily stood his ground, shifting into a proper stance in preparation of confronting Astaroth head-on. He quickly assessed his situation as suicidal since he was up against an enemy that greatly overwhelmed him in size and power. However, he did have a slight advantage over the ugly brute; with the path so narrow, the abomination had no room to fully use his axe. Only vertical strikes would suffice and those could be easily avoided if Siegfried was quick enough.

Booming laughter burst from Astaroth's atrocious mouth, an amusing, mocking howl that resonated deep within the boy's chest. "What happened to you, Nightmare? I thought you hated humans! And now you're as weak and pathetic as those worthless maggots that I love to see squirm in the mud under my feet!" A big fat finger was pointed in the knight's direction and more laughter spewed from the golem's hidden trap. "No, I have mistaken, you're punier than those worms I had just slaughtered. You're a puny, tiny, little insect that I will easily crush within my hands once again." His tone suddenly darkened along with his expression. The hatred that lingered in the golem's heart had resurfaced.

Back when he ruled as Nightmare, Siegfried had always been aware that Astaroth did not side with him because of power. No, the abomination sought after Soul Edge entirely, secretly planning to kill the dark knight and claim the sword. Nightmare had seen through the idiot's plan easily and punished the golem severely before forcing Astaroth to do his every bidding.

All of the golem's resentment that had built up while under Nightmare's reign was now ready to be unleashed on the one he hated most. And it was such a perfect opportunity to get his revenge with Siegfried trapped in a child's body.

The boy breathlessly swore under his breath at Astaroth's threat, cringing at the horrid memory of the golem's fat fingers painfully squeezing the life out of him. He did not want to experience that again.

Astaroth stopped in his approach, his blank eyes narrowing. "You followed me here and yet you come empty-handed? _Soul Edge_. Where is it?" he demanded.

Siegfried bared his teeth, not wanting to answer. Licking his wet lips, he sneered and formed a lie. "It no longer breathes above the surface but lies buried in the deepest chasm." He let out a mocking laugh at the golem's confusion. "It's deep down in hell! Go down there and look for it!"

"You lie," Astaroth growled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy while taking a stomping step forward. "You still have it!"

Was Astaroth truly stupid and blind to not notice the lack of a demonic sword in his possession? The knight wouldn't obviously be a human child if he still held the evil weapon. "I don't have anything," he snarled angrily, gesturing to the area around him.

"You can't hide Soul Edge from me! You have it! I sensed it when I nearly crushed every little bone in your puny human body," the golem emphasized by clenching his enormous, trembling fist before him, "So where is it? Why can't I see it?!"

"I told you; the sword is gone!" Siegfried retaliated. He was confused by the golem's claim but also infuriated. What did the bastard mean he had 'sensed' it? Back in the forest, when Siegfried's life was at the golem's mercy, the knight could vaguely recall the moment he felt the abomination's shards reacting to him; _calling_ for him. Was that when Astaroth knew that the boy was Nightmare? But then… Why does the golem believe that Siegfried still had Soul Edge? It didn't make any sense.

Astaroth was clearly frustrated by the boy's answer. The giant slammed the wooden end of his mighty weapon hard into the ground with enough force to crack the stone beneath. "Where is Soul Edge?!"

"Are you as deaf as you are blind? It's _gone_! Forever lost at the end of the world!" Siegfried snapped, hoping to get that fact through the bastard's thick skull and into his tiny brain.

"Lies!" Astaroth roared, charging forward in rage, heaving his axe over one shoulder. "If you won't tell me then how about I pound the answer out of you, little worm?! Or perhaps I'll just take your wretched soul? That would be easier for the both of us!"

Aggravated, the young knight called the ugly brute a half-wit, blundering cretin with a defective mind alongside some colourful profanity in both English and his native tongue as he fell into his stance. He was angrier than he was terrified at the murderous monster heading straight for him.

Astaroth was barreling down the mountain like a boulder, his spiked, armoured boots pounding against stone.

Sword held steady before him, Siegfried stood ready. Every muscle coiled, his breath held and his heart racing in his chest. He blinked away the rain that seeped into his eyes, never losing focus on his enemy who grew larger with each passing second. Someone yelled out his name, calling for his retreat, but he ignored her. Instead, he rushed forward to meet Astaroth, his mind set on killing the golem with the Master Sword in his hands.

* * *

Sophitia stumbled against the wall when she felt the ground below her tremble after seeing the enormous form of Astaroth drop to the earth with a loud crash. She bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the stinging pain as rain water seeped into her open wounds. Peering over the huge body of the deceased Lizardman, she saw Astaroth farther up the path, slowly making his way down to where Siegfried was waiting.

Sophitia could not see Siegfried but she could hear him exchange heated words with the golem that demanded Soul Edge from him. Taki had already gone ahead, assuring the younger warrior that she would protect the boy from harm. Sophitia could easily trust the huntress in staying true to her word, but with her leg wounded, Sophitia knew that Taki was not capable of fighting. Neither was the Athenian in any better shape for that matter.

But Sophitia was determined to continue to fight in her condition for it was her destiny to vanquish the evil being, Astaroth; the creature summoned by _Ares_. Surely, this fateful encounter was the will of her Gods and Sophitia would make certain to fulfill her duty.

However, she needed a weapon first. She approached the head of the unmoving Lizardman, hoping to retrieve her sister's blade, but stopped shortly when she saw the sword in ruin. The hilt of the Omega Sword had burned and melted from the intense heat of the reptile's breath and was damaged beyond repair. (Knowing her sister, Cassandra would likely blame her for the loss and demand to have it replaced.)

She needed to find her own Omega Sword, the one Rothion had lovingly forged for her. Her head snapped up when she heard Astaroth start to charge forward in a fit of rage, his footsteps sending tremors through the solid ground beneath her. Taki was yelling at Siegfried now but there was no response from the boy. Instead, Sophitia heard the mighty crash of splitting rock when Astaroth plunged his axe into the mountain.

Worried, Sophitia hastened her steps and clambered over the giant lizard, all the while feeling regret for walking atop the slain creature. Many times she had felt a strong guilt for every monster killed for they had all once been human…

Careful to avoid the reptile's protruding spikes and sharp scales, Sophitia managed to reach a good height to witness the battle between a child and a giant unfolding before her. To her surprise, Astaroth appeared to be struggling due to the rocky cliffs that bordered his sides. His great axe was embedded deep into the stone ground, having missed his small target.

There was a flash of white followed by a terrible howl of pain when Siegfried drove Link's holy sword into the golem's arm. Astaroth's scream soon turned into a roar of rage as he stepped forward to swipe at the boy with his injured arm, hoping to grab the child in his meaty fist. Siegfried crouched to avoid the giant hand and Sophitia caught a glimpse of the glowing sword before it pierced into the golem's flesh once more, spilling blackish blood onto the ground that was washed away by the cold rain.

The woman was truly impressed to see Siegfried faring well against a strong foe such as Astaroth. In truth, she could not overlook the fact that Siegfried was a child when in reality, he was a grown man. She had seen him hurt far too many times since she and her sister first found the boys in the forest. Because of their young appearance and physical limitations, the Greek couldn't help but be protective over Siegfried and Link. She wanted to believe it was part of her duty as both a warrior and a mother.

Dropping down into the gap between the reptile's leg and tail, she retrieved her sword from the cold flesh of the beast and leapt over the bladed tail to where Taki stood. The huntress held onto her shielded arm before she could walk past. The ninja's dark eyes never left the battle as she told the blonde woman sternly, "Do not interfere. Allow him to fight."

Sophitia was aghast by Taki's words. "He can't possibly win without our help!" She tried to pull away, but doing so resulted in pain to flow through her arm. Grimacing, she faltered in her step and would have fallen over if Taki did not hold her.

"You have exhausted yourself," the huntress hissed, giving Sophitia a sharp glare. "You are in no good condition. Now, allow Siegfried to fight."

"Taki–"

Taki said curtly, "You're nothing but a nuisance right now."

The truth hit Sophitia hard. What Taki said was true... if she joined, she would just get into his way. But deep inside, she was still reluctant on standing by and watching him fight this battle alone. "But why don't you-"

Taki held up her hand, returning her focus to the battle. That was the signal that there was to be no more arguments and Sophitia reluctantly obliged.

Astaroth was roaring in fury, a large vein visibly throbbing at the side of his temple in time with his glowing heart. He tore his axe free from the stone, sending chunks of rock to fly about, only to drive it deep into the ground once again in a failed attempt to cleave the blond-haired boy in half. Siegfried had swerved to the side to avoid the deadly blade, stumbled from the following quake, and then rushed forward to thrust the end of his sword into the golem's thigh.

"So far he is holding well. He does not always need your protection."

Sophitia wanted to protest against the huntress when the muscled brute countered, sending a massive boot in Siegfried's direction. But the boy was quick to bring the Master Sword between him and the golem's foot to defend against the brunt of the attack, placing the back of his right gauntlet on the flat side of his blade as support to brace the heavy impact. With a dull clang, he was sent flying backwards where he landed hard on his back with an audible grunt. However, he was back on his feet within an instant, unhurt and infuriated at his larger enemy.

Taki released her grip once Sophitia no longer had the urge to break free. "This fight is his. I will only intervene when it grows dire," the huntress continued.

The younger woman slowly nodded. She watched the small form of Siegfried bravely throw himself forward with his sword in hand. A weak yet worried smile formed on her lips as she watched the young warrior. Yes, Taki was correct; Siegfried was a man and not a child who constantly needed protection. Sophitia had to respect that no matter how difficult it was to overlook his appearance.

The ongoing battle with Astaroth was proof that Siegfried was indeed stronger than what she had expected. How could she have mistaken? How could she have doubted him. Siegfried was a swordsman; a _knight_ capable of defending himself. However, she was troubled by what Astaroth kept calling him aside from the derogatory insults; he kept addressing Siegfried as '_Nightmare'_… How could that be? Siegfried was no longer the demon, so how could Astaroth have known? And why did the giant demand for Soul Edge when it was clearly not in their possession?

Sophitia could only watch in silence with her sword and shield tightly clenched in her hands, waiting for the opportunity to jump into the battle to save Siegfried.

* * *

Panting heavily and soaked to the bone, Siegfried warily eyed his advancing opponent through fringes of his wet hair that clung to his face. His arms had grown weary from the weight of the Master Sword combined with Taki's stupid bracelet and his back was aching from the painful landing after being kicked by a giant, muddy boot. And yet, despite his misery, he couldn't stop sneering at the sight of Astaroth's ugly face, distorted by humiliation and rage. That large, throbbing vein on his head looked ready to burst.

Every time the Master Sword bit into Astaroth's flesh, the golem would scream in fury and pain. It was a pleasing sound, a little deafening to the ears at times, but a lovely sound nonetheless. The elf's holy weapon was truly a bane of evil. Open wounds bled blood that was black with corruption. Dark rivers trickled over pale skin and washed away from the falling rain, dripping down to the stones beneath.

Even though Astaroth was capable of killing Siegfried with one strike of his axe, the boy was hardly worried. With the mountain walls limiting the golem's attacks, all Astaroth could pull off were sluggishly slow vertical strikes and close-ranged punches and kicks. However, with the axe in hand, the blundering abomination had a farther reach compared to Siegfried, which the fool finally figured out.

When all attempts to cut the boy in half failed, the golem unexpectedly thrust the blunt top of his weapon at the knight, the sharp edge of the great blade screeching along the left wall of the mountain and leaving a visible trail. Siegfried brought his sword up in the nick of time to block the attack. The axe's blunt side slammed into his blade and knocked him stumbling back.

He regained his stance and growled at his foe. Having wounded the golem's right hand several times, Siegfried was annoyed to see that the damage he had inflicted was not hindering the abomination's movements. Astaroth was truly a _monster_.

Siegfried adjusted his hold on the clothed hilt of his heavy sword, silently cursing at the growing warmth he could feel through the metal and leather of his gauntlets. His time limit with the holy weapon was coming to an end. He needed to finish the battle quickly or risk burning his hands again. His fingers twitched when he remembered the awful searing pain.

His opponent was screaming incoherently in a fit of blood-boiling madness. Astaroth was charging like a bull towards Siegfried, the black blade of his great axe held over his shoulder. Anticipating another downward slash, the boy stood ready. However, he was taken by surprise when the golem decided to go for a horizontal strike instead.

Thick black steel soundly cleaved through the mountain side in an incredible arc with hardly any noticeable effort from the abomination, sending a shower of broken stones flying about. Exploding from the rocks, the giant axe's deadly edge gleamed as it rapidly closed in on Siegfried whose only reaction was to uselessly defend with his sword.

But then someone grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and roughly pulled him back. The great axe painfully struck the Master Sword right out of his hands and fortunately not through his body. He collapsed onto his back along with whoever had saved him just as he heard the other wall shatter as Astaroth's blade continued on with his mighty swing.

Before Siegfried could see the damage, he was pelted in the shoulder and legs by heavy rocks. He yelped at the pain and instinctively covered his face from any other falling debris clattering around him. "Up! Get up!" Taki was urging him from close by.

Siegfried scrambled to his feet, rising right beside the ninja, and winced at the numbing pain flowing through his hands and the throbbing soreness of his new bruises. Standing low in her stance, Taki had one sword drawn and held before her as she eyed the golem intently.

With a loud grunt, Astaroth violently yanked his weapon free from the broken rock wall, causing the stones around it to collapse, and seethed at the sight of Siegfried still alive. He growled at the huntress soon after noticing her presence. "Another worm who wishes to die?!"

"Siegfried, retreat," Taki commanded in haste. "I will take it from here."

"In your condition? You don't stand a chance!" the knight replied angrily as he frantically searched for the Master Sword. He desperately needed it. He was suffocating from the golem's vile aura tainting the area and was on the verge of madness. Where did the sword land? Did it get thrown behind him? He was afraid to look back, fearing Astaroth would catch him off guard.

"Running again, you craven?!" the golem bellowed at Siegfried, riling the boy. "I won't let you escape me this time, filthy scum!"

Astaroth lunged forward, heaving his axe above his head for a downward slash. Without hesitating, Taki threw herself at Siegfried, who was about to counter the wretched golem's remark, and together they tumbled to the ground. She staggered to her feet, no longer able to hide her pain behind a mask.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have dodged that!" Siegfried snarled at her as he got back up.

"Your sword! Retrieve it!" the huntress hissed, before charging in to meet the incoming golem. She was upon the brute within an instant, still surprisingly quick despite her wound, her sword flashing like silver lightning as she slashed the abomination across the torso more than once.

Astaroth seemed more annoyed than hurt at the new, weeping gashes adorning his body. Unflinching, he countered quickly; his left hand shot out and clutched the huntress by her face, his fat fingers encircling around her head and neck in a crushing grip. Her sword clattered to the ground. Laughing in sardonic pleasure, he lifted her high, her legs kicking, her hands clawing, and her screams muffled.

"Unhand her!"

Siegfried spotted a blur of blonde, blue, and white as Sophitia dashed past him. When Astaroth saw the younger woman, he _threw_ the demon huntress at her.

Stopping instantly, Sophitia dropped her sword and caught the red-clad ninja, the force knocking her over and both fell over in a heap. It was then that Siegfried caught something shimmering in the corner of his eye. To his relief, it was Link's holy sword lying farther down the path where it had previously been torn asunder by the overgrown lizard.

Loud as thunder, Astaroth's mocking laugh boomed throughout the mountain. "Squirm, maggots! Squirm!" he ridiculed his foes writhing on the ground.

Siegfried broke into a run, heading straight for the Master Sword as the golem's steps pounded closer to the two women.

"Nightmare! When I'm done with these two worms, you will be–" Astaroth cut himself off with a pained scream. At the same time, Siegfried immediately froze in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes wide.

Something powerful had just been unleashed; something terribly sinister and hungry for blood. Filled with dread, the boy fearfully twisted around and located the source coming from a shimmering red object in Taki's left hand. It was a short sword, the same type as her other sword, but _cursed_. It was the one she called Mekki-Maru and she had released it from her seals to battle against the golem who was now down on one knee.

Overwhelming and chaotic, the sword's evil was similar in nature to that of the golem's aura. It resonated with the shards embedded in the abomination's flesh, making the cursed fragments glow crimson beneath his thick skin. In return, those pieces of metal started to imbue Astaroth with greater power, much to everyone's surprise and horror.

The evil haunting the area intensified immensely. The air grew heavy and thick with the sickening stench of blood and death. It was unbearably cold as well, feeling as if frost-covered fangs were biting deep into Siegfried's bare skin and spreading bitter ice through his veins. He shivered uncontrollably, his head started to ache, and barely could he breathe. He was no stranger to this horrible weakness brought on by the darkness tainting the mountain.

Siegfried fell against the wall of rock to steady himself as his vision swam before him and his limbs grew weak. Only did the alluring, pulsing red light coming from the huntress's sword dancing in the distance remain clear in his view. Flashing crimson, the blade cut, pierced, and slashed through leather and flesh, spraying black blood in all directions.

All noises around him sounded muffled as all thoughts were drawn to the wicked blade that silently screamed for bloodshed. The rain was silent, the wind felt still, and the shattering of rocks were dull echoes that hardly existed. The power radiating from the cursed sword was both daunting and incredible. Mekki-Maru's master was mentally fighting to maintain constant control over the evil that bled from it.

Emerald eyes narrowed fiercely at both the wielder and sword.

That woman was weak. She did not deserve to wield such awesome power!

Siegfried wanted the sword. In his possession, he would be able to kill the damn wretch, Astaroth, who dared to mock him, laugh at him, and threaten to take his life yet again. He would finally have his true vengeance and reclaim the Soul Edge fragments that the ugly bastard had stolen from him!

Fueled by desire, the knight pushed off the wall, his weakness forgotten. He took one step forward and then another and then another, leaving behind the stupid, useless, cumbersome Master Sword that had always failed him.

As he advanced, he watched the blurred battle between abomination and ninja, feeling the mountain shake under his feet with each of the golem's missed strikes with his axe. Taki was lithe and nimble, her sword granting her greater mobility to avoid most of Astaroth's attacks.

Since she was focused on the battle that left her open from the back. To take her sword, Siegfried needed to kill her first. She would not expect an attack from behind her.

He had no weapon but he had the steel claws of his right hand that were ready for the kill. His left had grown as heavy as lead due to the goddamn chain around his wrist. There was no time to rip it off; Astaroth might take the powerful Mekki-Maru before Siegfried could steal it first!

His steady steps turned into a full sprint when Astaroth performed another mighty swing with his weapon, his large blade shearing the mountainside. The woman leapt back to dodge the blow, closing the distance between her and Siegfried and making it a perfect chance for the boy to drive his claws into her.

Sharp steel raked forward in hope of tearing into soft human flesh only to be repelled by a blue and gold shield that sent a numbing pain through his entire arm. He was then tackled by the other woman he had completely forgotten.

He found himself lying on the cold, wet ground on his back with both of his arms pinned down by the wrists. Winded, he only snarled in retaliation at the cursed woman who dared to interfere. She was sitting on top of his legs, her face pale and distorted with a heavy frown and her green eyes pleading as she leaned over him. Her mouth was moving, her voice garbled, sounding as if she was underwater. It gradually became clearer with each shouted syllable. "Siegfried! Get a hold of yourself. Please! Look at me!"

He glowered hatefully at her instead as he tried to wriggle free from her hold. "Let me go! Let me _go_!" he demanded. He couldn't kick his legs and he couldn't twist free. With her wounds, how could Sophitia still be so strong?!

Her frown somehow deepened. "Siegfried…" Her voice quavered. "Please listen! This is not who you are! Fight it! Siegfried, fight it!"

Her words meant nothing to him. He growled and struggled, wanting to rip her apart for stopping him from his goal. If only he was stronger; if only he had the power of the evil sword that had once been within his reach… "Despicable wretch," he hissed vehemently, "I'll kill you!"

She stiffened, her mouth agape in shock and her pale face as white as some of the clouds above. He felt her hold slightly weaken and he took the chance to break his right arm free to slash at her face.

His claws swiped only air when she quickly evaded by throwing herself back, allowing Siegfried to fully escape her grasp. He climbed to his feet right after she leapt away from him, a furious growl escaping his throat. Emerald eyes bore into green with sheer revulsion. The blonde woman was an annoying hindrance that needed to die.

She was shaking, looking rather pitiful under the gloom and rain, drenched and haggard and frail. She spoke, but he could not hear.

Siegfried looked beyond her, seeing the master of the cursed blade nod once in response before the huntress pounced at the giant shadow wishing to crush her into a bloody pulp. The battle continued to rage on between the ninja and the brute, resulting in more tremors and the continued destruction of the mountain walls.

Sophitia still stood in Siegfried's way. She was obviously distraught as she faced him, her sword held loose in her hand by her side. She was hesitant to use her blade against him, he could clearly see that in her wavering green eyes.

A malicious smile adorned his lips, taunting her weakness towards him. Slaying the detestable woman would be easy. Steel and iron fingers flexed into killing forms. He dashed straight towards her, his sudden movement making her flinch. His smile became a malignant sneer when he saw her eyes flicker with uncertainty. She didn't know what to do.

He was upon her before she could decide to defend or attack. Steel claws glimmered, ready to tear out her throat. But then a sharp, excruciating pain suddenly flared from his upper back, making him cry out and stumble before his legs buckled beneath him. Instead of the ground, he fell against the woman he tried to kill. He angrily growled at her touch, his metal talons grazing one of the arms that held him just as he collapsed while she dropped to her knees. The fall pained him greatly, sending waves of agony through his writhing body.

He ended up lying partially on his front and on his left side that was starting to turn uncomfortably numb. The boy wanted to curse but choked instead on something hot rising from the back of his throat. He coughed, wincing horribly from the painful action, and tasted blood on his tongue. Horror consumed him when he realized it was his own blood dripping down his lips…

He took a shallow, ragged breath only to choke once more on the hot liquid that filled his mouth. Coughing was torture. It was as if a thousand knives were stabbing right into his back and tearing into his lungs with each gasping breath. He stiffened every muscle in a futile effort to stop the terrible pain from flowing through his body, however, he couldn't stop choking.

It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It even hurt to cry. He could only quietly suffer in anguish as his strength began to wane. Gone was his rage. He couldn't remember why he was so angry and full of hate. He couldn't remember what he had done.

Slowly, his eyes opened when he felt something lightly touch the side of his head, gently stroking his wet hair and speaking softly in his ear. He saw only blurred images of brown and gray. Someone was talking to him but he didn't understand. All sounds were muffled and slowly fading away. He grew weary and cold with each passing second; with each drop of blood lost and each weak breath exhaled, making him want nothing more but to close his eyes and sleep.

_I'm dying…_ The thought was fleeting and bittersweet.

He was shaken out of sleep's grasp, pain lancing from his back and through his chest, a garbled voice screaming his name in urgency. He managed to pry open his eyes ajar one last time before darkness consumed him completely. Just when he thought death had finally taken him, another voice intruded; clear, deep, harsh, and unnervingly familiar; "_Pathetic._"

Siegfried snapped his eyes open and found himself standing in a bleak, barren world surrounded by all things dead. A dreary sky waited above, an endless gray that stretched beyond the horizon. The earth below was empty and still, the ground ravaged by drought and covered in dust. The few trees that dotted the plains were bare, their trunks black and their branches gnarled and twisted and their ends sharply pointed, making them appear like trees of thorns.

_This place…_ He recognized it immediately despite the absence of the black mist. He was in the realm of his cursed dreams. The exhaustion that plagued his body had vanished but the bitter cold lingered. Despite the dread he felt, he scowled at the ugly world. The cursed land he stood upon was not his idea of hell.

"You are not dead _yet_."

Siegfried gave a start at the loud voice coming from behind him. The speaker's tone was malevolent, sending chills up the boy's spine and making him slow to turn around.

What Siegfried saw turned his blood into ice and his legs into jelly. "It's really you…" was all he could breathe out as he fought to stay on his own two feet. The shadow that constantly haunted his dreams was no longer hidden. For a while now, Siegfried had known who it truly was but was too afraid to believe it.

A pair of crimson eyes glowing within the dark, winged helm bore into the young knight, instilling the boy with uttermost terror. Standing tall atop the only hill that rose from the vast empty plains was the demon of legends, the one who single-handedly slaughtered thousands for their souls and brought pain, misery, and despair over the lands he treaded and left trails of destruction and bloodshed in his wake.

Clad fully in dark armour that shone with an azure hue, _Nightmare _let out a short, amusing laugh as he watched Siegfried's expression quickly transform from shock to pure hatred.

"What is this?! Another dream that wishes to torment me? Or am I really dead?" Siegfried demanded from the dark knight, knowing full well that the demon was some sort of illusion.

"Were you not listening? You are not dead yet," Nightmare replied, sounding oddly nonchalant, as he lifted his monstrous right claw before him. Brown, leathery and bony, the three huge talons clicked together as the demon clenched it into a fist. "There is no such thing as death because death is an impossibility."

Siegfried slightly frowned, not quite comprehending what was spoken. It was probably true that he wasn't dead and in hell. He looked over his body and saw that he was still a child, dressed in the same clothes he had worn on the mountain. He had also expected a fiery wasteland littered with ugly demons ready to torture his soul for eternity, not a world that existed only in his sleep.

Having his demonic alter ego present was an obviously good assumption that he resided in the dream world but something told him that he was in no mere dream. His dreams were usually shrouded in shadows but here, everything was revealed, like a curtain had been pulled from a window, allowing him to see the world on the other side. He wasn't sure how but he couldn't shake away the feeling that he would be wrong to consider this only a dream.

"A nightmare then…" he said with unease, glowering at the demon.

The Azure Knight soundly smirked. "Dreams are shaped out of pieces of reality."

Siegfried was frustrated at the dark knight. "What do you mean?"

Nightmare laughed again; a harsh, derisive chortle that resounded within his helm. He did not answer right away. He instead began a slow descent down the hill towards the glaring child. "Madness... fears... hate... guilt... no matter how much time passes, you humans remain the same."

Siegfried immediately tensed as he warily watched the dark knight approach. The familiar clangor of armour followed each of the demon's heavy steps, a sound that made Siegfried cringe in remembrance of wearing it. Under the bleak light of the realm, the armour was dull and nearly black while the demon's long scarlet hair swaying behind his wicked form was as deep as freshly-drawn blood. "Why do you think you ended up here?" Nightmare questioned, a sneer evident in his crimson stare. When Siegfried didn't reply, Nightmare's eyes glinted with a malicious light. "It is because you are _weak_."

Siegfried ground his teeth together. There was no denying that he was both physically and mentally weak in his current state. Trapped in a body of a child, he lacked the necessary strength and stamina to properly fight against monsters like Astaroth and the one-eyed demon. And he was vulnerable to the evils of Soul Edge; he had lost to every confrontation with the darkness… He was truly weak.

But he didn't want to admit it or hear it from his dark past. His hands curled into fists and he hissed, "You know nothing about me. I am _not _weak."

"Denial... it has always been one of your strong points. But it will be your downfall," Nightmare countered, his voice low and threatening. "Weak and wretched humans like you will always succumb to your nightmares in the end..." He stopped right in front of the other, towering over the small, fuming child and looked down on him with spite.

A sense of fear began to rise when Siegfried saw the look in the demon's eyes. On instinct, he began to slowly back away then turned completely to run but it was too late. Large brown claws easily caught him in one swift motion and lifted him off the ground. With his left arm pinned within Nightmare's powerful grip, Siegfried frantically tried to pry himself free with the other, uselessly raking his steel claws against tough, leathery skin. His attempt was futile for the demon's hold was too strong and his brown skin too thick.

Nightmare turned and raised Siegfried high enough so they were of matching height. Crimson eyes pierced into emerald as they locked stares; the red ones gleaming with a snide smile while the other's were wide and full of terror.

"Why do you run when you know there is no escape?" the demon whispered, a harsh rasp that made the hairs on the back of Siegfried's neck stand on end. "When you run from me, you run from yourself. In the end, you will have to face the truth, Siegfried."

The boy visibly flinched at those words. He wanted to turn away from the demon's fearsome gaze but found that he could not; he was absolutely petrified from the statement. "I... I am not you! You're wrong!" he shouted, trying to kick and pry his way free from the tight grip.

Nightmare pulled him close. So close in fact that Siegfried could feel the demon's hot, foul breath coming from behind the visor against his chilled skin. Red orbs burned intensely in the boy's vision. "Give in to the sweet embrace of darkness and be free..." the dark knight said quietly, as if attempting to coax the human. "Stop running away from your fate, Siegfried. Do not fear me, I cannot harm you because you and I are one and the same."

After the last word escaped his mouth, the boy screamed and swiped at the demon's face but was pulled back before landing a hit. Siegfried continued to yell as he squirmed within the dark one's hold. He pounded and scratched his metal talons at the bony monstrous claw that held him all the while demanding release: "Let me go this instant! You goddamn bastard! Do you hear me?! Release me at once! _Now_!"

Nightmare made a sound that resembled a sigh before dropping the child to the ground. Once free, Siegfried stumbled away from the dark knight as fast as possible before shooting a scathing glare at him.

"I-I… If I were dead," the boy began, finally realizing everything he had done from the time he was turned into a child to the final moments where he tried to harm Sophitia. Every guilty memory was now crystal clear. "I wouldn't be… The others… They would be safe. They would be better off if I died."

"You wish for death?" the other inquired, surprisingly amused. "Pitiful lies. Nothing wants to die..."

Siegfried snarled. "Sometimes there's more to fear from life than death. If I was dead, then at least I wouldn't hurt anyone again and _you_–" he pointed a finger at the Azure Knight, "would never be reborn!"

A laugh was Nightmare's first response before a cruel smile shimmered in his wicked eyes. "Chaos and darkness is eternal. I have told you before: death is _impossible_." He clenched his monstrous hand and raised it up. "I will never die and I will not allow you to perish. That is why you're here, boy. I will give you the power you have lost; the power you desire–"

"I desire no such thing!" Siegfried denied angrily. "Your power is evil and vile and I don't want it!"

Nightmare laughed and gestured with his monstrous claw in the boy's direction, the long talons shining dull under the light but still viciously intimidating. "The weak die and the strong live. That is the way of your pathetic world. Power is everything..." His eyes burned brighter as he whispered, "You are weak and Astaroth will kill you. He'll kill every one of your wretched companions because you're all so very _powerless_." Nightmare spat out the last word in revulsion. "Those who are too weak to seek power deserve to die. If you wish to save them, you need me. It's time to accept it, Siegfried."

"Lies!" the boy hissed through clenched teeth. "It's all a goddamn lie! Your cursed power will only cause them harm! Not save them!"

The demon narrowed his gaze and shook his head. "In denial again... You blame wrongly. The one who wishes them harm is _you_."

"No!" the boy cried out with a violent shake of his head, taken aback by Nightmare's accusation. "No… I would never…"

"Do not lie," Nightmare interrupted. "I know everything; you hate them. Don't you understand? They see you as nothing more but a weak little child and you despise them for it."

Siegfried flinched and lowered his gaze to the ground. It couldn't be true that he hated his companions. Though it was true he was annoyed by them from time to time because they often treated him as an actual child.

Sophitia came into mind first. She was always worried for him, always watching out for him, always making an effort to make sure he was doing okay, and always wanting to keep him out of harm's way. She was too kind and too gentle. Despite that, it did not stop him from wanting to tear out her throat when she got in his way…

Taki was the same, though her approach was harsher. She was strict and commanding and kept him close to keep an eye on him. Although she never showed her concern directly, her prying intentions was proof she was worried for him. She would risk her own safety first for his sake… and yet he had wanted to kill her and take her sword away…

Then there was Cassandra, she was the worst of the three remaining adults of their group. She was always playful and teasing and never called Siegfried by his name but 'kid'. It annoyed him to no end.

"Nuisances," Nightmare's deep voice broke through his thoughts. "All of them. In their eyes, you are a helpless child. A cursed child. Weak. Useless. A _burden_."

_A burden…_ Siegfried furrowed his brow, vexed by that thought.

"You've finally realized it, haven't you? You don't need them. They would be better off dead. Don't you agree?" His voice lifted slightly, dripping with anticipation. "We're both very similar in our ways, Siegfried. All we need is power and each other. Nothing else will stand in our way."

Defiant, Siegfried met the demon's stare and hardened his gaze. "No," he said evenly, slowly shaking his head. "As annoying as they are, they see me for who I truly am." He met Nightmare's eyes straight on. "They don't see me as a monster. They accept me even after knowing my past. That is something that I treasure… I would never wish them harm for I am nothing like you."

Nightmare's expression seemed to darken beneath his winged helm. "Even if they try to kill you? That one you call a _friend_, you would allow his betrayal to go free?"

It took Siegfried a few blinking moments before he understood what the demon was talking about. A small, grateful smile formed on his lips when he finally realized what had happened to him. Link had stopped him from hurting Sophitia. "He did not betray me," the boy murmured, looking down at his furled armoured hands at his sides. "He kept his promise to me."

He heard Nightmare scoff in utter contempt. "You sicken me. I have no use for a weak host," the demon spat as he suddenly moved towards the boy, his armour rattling noisily to match his outrage.

Siegfried fell back defensively as the dark knight made a quick approach.

"You would allow that wretched little elf hurt you? How dare you!" Nightmare's normal hand grabbed the front of Siegfried's cloak and shirt and roughly dragged the boy close to his towering form. A growling hiss escaped the demon's throat as he glowered at the blond-haired boy squirming under his hold once more. "You've lost your sense of pride and duty! Do you not remember why the power of Soul Edge was given to you? Have you forgotten your greatest desire to revive _him_?"

Siegfried immediately ceased in his struggle. Emerald eyes had widened with surprise before closing tightly to avoid the demon's fierce gaze. "Don't you dare speak of him!" he screamed as he resumed to kicking his way out of the evil knight's grasp. He could hear the demon smirk.

"So you haven't forgotten after all. You had pledged your very own soul to gain power. Power most unimaginable and yet," Nightmare pulled the boy closer and leaned over so his head was right beside Siegfried's. The boy froze when the demon looked at him from the side, his glare mocking and scornful. "You _failed_ to bring him back," the Azure Knight harshly whispered in the boy's ear.

Amusement shone in the evil being's wicked eyes as he watched Siegfried mentally struggle to ignore his words.

Memories were beginning to resurface; memories that Siegfried wanted to be lost forever. It pained to remember what he had done in the past and the sinful deeds that followed. Everything he had done was all for one selfish reason that he had yet to attain – no, could _never_ attain.

"You wish to see him again, don't you?" Nightmare continued, eyeing the boy intently. "Don't you want to ask for forgiveness?"

"_Shut up_!" Siegfried violently jerked away, managing to pry himself free before falling onto his back. He only rose onto his elbows and did not bother to get up, too distraught to care if he was a disgrace on the ground. "I am not a fool to fall for such trickery again," he exclaimed, trying to sound resolute, but his weak, quivering voice betrayed him. He was trembling, his heart and mind full of hate and sorrow.

He had already been fooled more than once by the accursed one-eyed demon, tempted with a vain, desperate hope that all his sins could be undone. In the end it was only a false reality, a twisted illusion, a true nightmare.

To be reminded of it all, Siegfried could only hate the Azure Knight. He loathed him; scorned him; cursed him. He wanted the demon to go away and disappear forever; he wanted Nightmare to die. But to kill the demon, Siegfried would have to die as well. They were one and the same; the same soul, the same being, the same existence.

If only Link had succeeded in ending his life, Siegfried wouldn't be in this miserable mess. The young knight could only silently curse at the elf for his failure. _Why didn't you pierce my heart instead? It would have been an easy kill…_

Overwhelmed with grief and guilt, Siegfried could not endure anymore pain. It was made worse with the wretched demon mocking his weakness and laughing at his anguish.

The laughter suddenly stopped and Siegfried risked taking a quick glance at the Azure Knight looming before him. Nightmare released a slow hiss of annoyance as he raised his head to the gray sky, his red eyes narrowing with contempt. At the same time, Siegfried felt a sudden drain in his strength accompanied by a pleasant warmth that chased away the biting cold of the realm. Collapsing onto his back, the boy wearily stared up at the same dreary sky and heard a familiar yet sad voice that quietly rang from above:

"_Hang in there, Siegfried. I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry… Goddesses, please don't die, okay? Please, don't die…_"

Extremely tired, the boy couldn't figure out whose voice that was. Sleep was tempting him once again, blissfully drawing him away from the gray world and its gloom. But before he could give in to the lulling sensation, Nightmare came into his view. Crimson eyes burned through the hazy blur, bright and malevolent.

"I will see you again, Siegfried," the demon lowly snarled, his words still sharp and clear, "Remember, the darkness will never disappear completely. We will be back and we will make sure you are alive and well. We will surely see to it that death will never come to you before the time arises..."

_We?_ Why did Nightmare speak in plurality?

With the last of his strength, Siegfried turned his head to look at the hill the demon once stood upon and finally realized that there was something else waiting at the top. He could only silently curse before the image of Soul Edge's sleeping form was taken in by darkness.

* * *

It was an act of reflex. That was all Link wanted to believe as he stood frozen under the drenching rain.

Having arrived at the shattered mountain path where Taki was engaged in a savage battle against an enraged golem, the Hylian had only taken a half-second to notice the grim situation between Sophitia and Siegfried. The abandoned Master Sword and the powerful aura of Soul Edge tainting the area were obvious hints.

Link didn't even realize he had his bow in his hand and an arrow in another before he took aim and fired. His mind was a complete blank until the moment he felt the quill leave his fingers. In stunned silence, he had watched his arrow soar through the air, unhindered by the wind and rain, where the sharp iron tip impaled itself into Siegfried's upper back. When the arrow hit, Link felt a terrible pang in his chest as if another arrow had pierced him through. For Siegfried to instantly drop from the hit, Link knew he had hurt him greatly. Or worse…

If only the Hylian had come earlier, he would have aided Siegfried. He could have protected the knight from the evil that drove him mad. Link could only blame the annoying, stupid Lizardmen he and Cassandra had ran into while searching for the lost horses.

Instead of finding the two animals, the pair had found six scaled fiends feasting on the bodies of the two animals with the group's belongings scattered everywhere. Blood and entrails stained the road crimson, leaving rivers of scarlet as the rain continued to fall.

"Althaia and Thanos…" Cassandra had gasped in horror. She quickly turned livid and narrowed her eyes angrily at the reptiles. "Where'd they come from?!" she demanded, reaching for her sword but quickly remembered she didn't have it.

Link was aghast from the sickly scene and could not reply. Lizardmen… if they were here then the loud thunderous laughter echoing in the mountains followed by a tremor was most probably Astaroth. The others were in danger! For the lizards to appear at the back of the trail, the golem must have planned to trap all of them for easy kills.

The reptiles had paused in their meal when they spotted the horror-stricken woman and boy. Three green, one blue and two red lizards all licked their bloody teeth as they hungrily eyed their new visitors.

Amused laughter sounded from above and Link diverted his gaze at the tall mountain sides, seeing a pair of armoured soldiers, (_Berserkers,_ Siegfried had called them once), waiting at the top on both sides. Propped over their shoulders were their large double-bladed axes that shone a dull gray-silver.

Eight enemies in total. Link and Cassandra were outnumbered and to add to their disadvantage, Cassandra was only armed with her shield. The boy muttered a curse under his breath as he glowered at the monsters approaching them. There was nowhere to run; running back to where they came would lead the creatures to Siegfried and the others and they probably had their hands full dealing with Astaroth.

Drawing his sword and shield, Link prepared himself for battle. He took note of his surroundings, seeing that the narrow path prevented the lizards to attack all at once. At most, only two would be able to reach the awaiting warriors. Make that one and a half Lizardmen at a time seeing how the first two reptiles were bumping into each other, shoving and pushing and elbowing the other as they advanced on the pair.

Perhaps Link was overestimating the situation. It did not seem difficult to defeat the Lizardmen if the monsters crowded each other. They may possibly hit and wound each other in the process as well. Smirking at the thought, Link said to Cassandra, "This will be easy."

She grinned, bearing the same thought as she carefully watched the approaching fiends. "Maybe a little too easy. I'll go first," she said, raising her shield defensively out front. Without waiting for Link to reply, she ran ahead, instantly closing the distance between her and the surprised lead red lizard. She crouched low before rising to bash the reptile in the lower jaw. Without wasting any time, Cassandra spun and kicked the lizard's sword hand from below, sending the disarmed weapon flying upwards before skillfully grabbing the spinning hilt in midair all in one graceful movement just as the monster was sent stumbling backwards into its comrades.

Amazed at how swift and flawless the girl had moved, Link could only gape as she glanced back at him with a boastful smile. "Just stay behind and watch me pound them into the ground."

Hearing a bunch of angry growls, the unarmed Lizardman was shoved towards the girl by its comrades, forcing it to lunge at Cassandra with its sharp black claws. Cassandra blocked the beast's sideswipe and countered with a quick thrust, plunging the pointed end of the reptile's own blade deep into its neck. With no more but a look of shock frozen upon its face, it collapsed into a bloody, unmoving heap.

She twirled the sword in her hand and readied her stance with a slight bounce against the rest of them. With a grin, she said, "Were you monsters looking forward to winning? Sorry, but that's not happening."

Angry roars came from the back row. One green and the lone blue lizard suddenly leapt over the heads of their remaining allies and clung onto the rocky cliffs, their strong claws scraping deep into the rock. They clambered across the walls before jumping off to land right behind Link on the mountain path to surround the two warriors.

Standing back to back, both warriors poised in their stances. "Be careful, kiddo," said Cassandra.

"Don't worry about me," he assured her. He listened to the girl engage against her enemies, hearing the ringing clashes of steel and iron and the growls and roars of the hungry beasts all the while maintaining his focus on his own set of foes. The closest to the young swordsman was the blue Lizardman wielding a badly dented shield and a short sword that was visibly chipped along the edges. It snapped its jaws, its fierce red eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

Link steeled against the monster's glare, his Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield held ready. He finally had a chance to test his swordplay against a Lizardman. Shooting magic arrows at them was moderately fun but not as satisfying as taking them down with his own blade in hand. He could fondly remember the first time he had encountered the beasts where he was nearly killed by one of them if it were not for Siegfried.

No longer restricted with only a bow, Link could properly fight the lizards and seek out a little revenge. He rushed at the attacking blue reptile and raised his shield to block the beast's downward slash. His shield loudly rang and he staggered backwards from the Lizardman's greater strength. With his arm numb from the impact, the boy gritted his teeth and mentally swore at himself for underestimating the beast. After seeing Sophitia and Cassandra easily defeat them more than once, he had thought them weak.

The Hylian quickly shook the numbness out of his arm and braced against another attack from his blue opponent. Ignoring the numbing pain, Link stepped forward to thrust his sword at the lizard's belly as the beast was in the midst of pulling back its weapon. The Kokiri Sword pierced into thick scales with ease, eliciting a pained shriek from the Lizardman. Grateful that the smaller lizards were incapable of producing the awful screeches of the Elite, Link did not have to worry about going temporarily deaf.

Link pulled back and followed with an upward slash, feeling the sharp edge of his blade cleanly cut through the reptile's scaled abdomen. The Lizardman jerked away and covered its wound and at the same time, the green lizard rounded its injured ally to attack the boy.

Link jumped to the side, nearly slamming his shoulder against the mountain wall, to avoid the battered sword wanting to sever his neck. Link didn't even get a chance to catch his breath when the green-scaled fiend was upon him again. He hastily ducked under the monster's blade and rolled to the side along the cold, wet ground, hearing the Lizardman's sword grind against stone from missing its target.

When Link was back on his feet and facing his opponents, it was the bleeding blue lizard that greeted him first. It had shoved the green one aside in its rage as it charged at the boy who wounded it. Releasing a vicious snarl, the reptile moved in with a downward swipe only to hit nothing but the ground as Link flipped backwards. Right after he landed, the boy leapt forward, holding the hilt of the Kokiri Sword in both hands for a jumping slash. Too slow to bring its shield up, Link's blade sank into his opponent's shoulder, cleaving down across the monster's torso through scales, flesh, and armour.

Wide-eyed at the young warrior, the blue beast gave a final gurgled moan and before it collapsed to its side in defeat, Link was taken by surprise by the other lizard's quick approach. The green one rammed its shield into the boy then drove him into the rocky cliff, pinning him painfully between iron and rock.

Grimacing from the throbbing pain coming from his new bruises and bump on his head, Link grunted in effort as he tried to escape from the Lizardman's crushing pressure. He panicked when he saw the wicked glimmer of the beast's sword as it raised it above his head for a killing blow. Seconds before the monster could stab him, a loud scream from above sounded over the noise of battle, drawing away the green lizard's attention.

It gave Link the chance to slip out and leap away from the beast just in time for him to witness the bafflingly great fall of one of the Berserkers. Landing with a big crash and a rattle of armour, the heavy soldier had fallen off the cliff and fell face-first to the ground, crushing one of Cassandra's green lizards under its bulk. Neither the Berserker nor the Lizardman moved after that.

It was so amusing that Link couldn't hold back his short burst of laughter, receiving a sullen glance from Cassandra and an infuriated glare from his nearby opponent. The green lizard twirled around to face the boy only to fall to its knees when Cassandra took the opportunity to aid Link by running her stolen blade into the beast's exposed back, swiftly dispatching it with one strike.

The female warrior then twirled sharply around to cross blades with the last remaining green Lizardman. With a cry of effort, Cassandra pushed the reptile back and roughly planted the heel of her white boot into its breastplate. The lizard tumbled over the body of its slain ally, landing hard on its back. Lunging forward without a hint of hesitation, Cassandra pounced on the beast and plunged her sword into the creature's neck to kill it instantly.

She wearily sighed as she got up and backed away from the dead monster, swinging her sword to the side to flick away the blood. An angry howl erupted from above, bringing Link's and Cassandra's attention to the second Berserker and the last of their foes. Unlike the first soldier, this one had willingly jumped off the mountain cliff instead of slipping off. Link had secretly hoped to see it crash on its face but was disappointed when it soundly landed on its two feet, its heavy weight cracking the muddy stone ground and its armour noisily clanging.

Unharmed, it landed between the two warriors with its back facing Link. Brandishing its large axe, the creature bellowed at the blonde woman whom Link could not see over its large form.

The Hylian heard her shout something before seeing a brown bag being tossed over the helm of the armoured fiend. Link dove and caught the wet bundle in his arms. It was his satchel. "Go help my sister!" he heard Cassandra cry over the roar of the attacking Berserker. It had swung its weapon down at her with all its might, soundly cleaving into the earth with its large blade.

Link called out her name in fear she had taken the hit. Her reply was a sudden relief. "Don't worry! Go! Leave this big ugly guy to me!"

He hated to leave her alone with a tough foe, but he had no time to hesitate; the others were in dire need. Sophitia was too weary to fight or even stand. Taki could hardly walk with her injured leg. That left Siegfried to deal with Astaroth…

Knowing that stubborn knight, Link knew that Siegfried would be the first to challenge the giant. The older boy's hatred for the golem ran as deep as scars, there was no escaping it. Wasting no more time, Link sprinted back to the others, fearing for the lives of his companions.

He was right to be worried. What he found beyond the slain Elite's body was chaos and terror in the form of two clashing evil powers so strong that even the mountain trembled. The cursed power of Soul Edge ruled the area coming from Astaroth's glowing red shards implanted in his body and the sinister sword in Taki's command. The malevolent energy was bitterly cold and hung thick in the air and was more than enough to drive one vulnerable young knight mad.

That was when the arrow had left Link's bow… an act of instinct to save Sophitia who stood helpless against Siegfried whose mind was lost to the terrible darkness.

Link had flinched from Sophitia's startled cry as she caught the falling boy in her wounded arms. She fell with him, onto her knees with his head supported on top of her legs as he slowly writhed in agony before falling completely still.

When Sophitia saw the arrow, her eyes rose to meet Link's, shock and horror etched upon her sickly pale complexion, silently asking him; _What have you done?_

Link bit his trembling lower lip, his gut twisting with guilt and his heart heavy with remorse.

"_If I ever lose myself again… kill me…" _The promise echoed through his mind, the words sounding no more but a faint whisper. He did what was asked of him; what he had promised to do. But damn it all, why did it feel so horribly wrong?

_Because I hurt my friend when I promised I would save him…_

He pried his eyes away from Sophitia's, overwhelmed with regret. His furled hands shook by his sides, feeling the leather binds on the grip of his bow bite into his left palm and his nails sinking deep into the palm of the other.

Taki's pained cry snapped him out of his anguish. He saw the huntress flying backwards after taking a heavy hit from the blunt side of Astaroth's large axe. She landed hard on her side near Sophitia and Siegfried, her cursed weapon slipping out of her hand. The short slim sword was vibrant, pulsing red like the evil shards of Soul Edge.

Taki reached out and grasped the wicked sword in her hands, her usually stoic face distorted with pain and anger. Her dark eyes narrowed at the weapon and Link could see her straining against the powerful evil emanating from it.

Link cursed at himself for standing idly by when the others were still in danger. Weakened, Taki couldn't keep fighting with her cursed sword lest she succumb to its dark influence.

Before Astaroth could take a step forward, the Hylian fired a Light Arrow at the golem's face to rekindle an old hatred. The flash of golden light as bright as the sun blinded the giant and made him roar in pain. Astaroth dropped his great axe and clutched his eyes, screaming angry curses at his assailant. "Damn you, maggot!"

It was then that Taki noticed the boy's presence before she sheathed her sword in haste, silencing the powerful evil. In turn, the golem's fragments also lessened in severity and the crimson light disappeared under his thick skin. However a weaker aura still remained and the awful cold lingered.

Placing his bow away, Link sprinted to his fallen Master Sword and grabbed the cold, wet hilt with both hands. He soundly dragged it across the ground and carefully laid the sacred sword beside Siegfried.

"Link…" Sophitia whispered, her sad green eyes full of grief. She was gently caressing the injured boy, her hand stroking his wet blond hair.

"I… I had no choice," Link quietly replied as he kneeled over his friend. He thanked the Goddesses and the gods of this world, greatly relieved to find the knight still alive and breathing. He placed a hand upon the other's shoulder and whispered an apology in his ear. As he got up, he dug out his blue potion and gave it to Sophitia. "Drink this. Give some to him too. Taki, you as well," he quickly spoke as Astaroth was beginning to recover his sight. "I'll distract Astaroth. Get away while you can!"

Ignoring Sophitia's pleas of concern and Taki's demands, Link left them without looking back.

Link stopped right before the fuming golem to keep the others out of harm's way. Many open wounds adorned the brute's body, all weeping blood that was as dark as night, and yet the monster hardly seemed wounded at all. "Remember me?" he taunted at the very moment Astaroth noticed him. A sneer played on the boy's lips when the golem's half-hidden face distorted beyond anger. The visible vein on the side of his bald head was throbbing like crazy.

Astaroth's grip on the shaft of his axe tightened so much that Link wondered how the wood did not snap in half. "_You vile little worm_!" the giant growled in spite. "You're that wretched maggot with that accursed light! Today you will die by my hands along with Nightmare and the rest!" A fat finger pointed over the boy's head towards the wounded group behind him.

Link's grin quickly turned into a scowl at the threat. Blue eyes narrowed when Astaroth heaved his heavy weapon over his broad shoulder and started to advance. Link rushed to meet the hulking monster with his bow back in his hand, a desperate plan forming in mind. Knowing he hardly stood a chance against Astaroth, he had to run and lure the golem away from Siegfried, Sophitia, and Taki and head deeper up the mountain.

The first step was to make the golem so furious at him that the brute would forget all about the others. But Astaroth was fast despite his size and numerous wounds. He was already within Link's reach in a mere second, bringing his gargantuan axe down with a heavy swing.

Link leapt to the side and the large blade embedded into stone, shattering the ground with a resounding crack and shake of the earth. The boy took aim and released another golden arrow at the giant's ugly face. However, Astaroth abruptly swerved his head aside and the magic projectile harmlessly passed over his ear where it exploded with light against the mountain wall.

The monster's blank eyes glowered at the Hylian. "Your blood will rain down today!" Astaroth roared as he lunged forward to swipe his large hand at his small opponent.

The boy ducked under the grab but Astaroth managed catch the back of his cloak. Silently thankful that it was loose, Link slipped out of the cloak before the golem could violently pull it into the air. Momentarily distracted from thinking he had the Hylian, Astaroth did not notice the young swordsman rolling under his legs.

Link bounded a few strides before turning around to fire an arrow into the golem's bare back. However, there was no sound of pain when the iron tip pierced into pale flesh. Instead, the monster had simply flinched as if Link had prodded him with a blunt object to gain the brute's attention. With an annoyed growl, Astaroth flung the boy's cloak to the ground and tore his weapon free before twisting around.

Cursing at the golem's resistance to pain, Link clenched his jaw as he slowly trekked backwards. He noticed his hat lying with his crumpled cloak and felt the top of his wet hair, grumbling at the loss.

Another arrow was loosed, aiming straight for the beating heart that was likely the monster's weakness. However, Astaroth simply shielded with the back of his plated hand, bouncing the arrow to the ground. Link sharply turned around to run just as Astaroth started to give chase. Thunderous footsteps followed Link up the steepening path. Each heavy footfall grew closer and closer as the golem's long strides quickly closed the gap between them. The boy dared not to look back, fearing he would trip over the many rocks scattered over the trail or slip on the pools of mud.

When he rounded a curved bend, he suddenly skidded to a stop when he found a small group of Lizardmen standing idly by. They were all surprised at first before each bared their sharp teeth with hunger reflecting in their red eyes. With their swords and shields in hand, they charged straight for him.

_I'm trapped!__ There's nowhere else to run!_ Link thought to himself, panicking at the severity of the situation.

Astaroth was stomping right behind him while the Lizardmen were coming fast from the front. With a mighty roar, the giant announced his attack the moment he was near enough, shocking the hungry reptiles. Eyes wide in horror, the green lizard who was first to reach Link tried to slide to a stop. It was too late for the beast because a giant axe was already falling upon its head at the very same time Link rolled to the side.

With a sickening crack, the axe cleaved through the beast's skull before sinking deep into the muddy rock below. The blade was splotched red with the blood of the reptile lying dead right beside Link.

The other Lizardmen slid, stumbled, and rammed into each other as they tried to stop their onslaught after witnessing the fate of their comrade.

"Go away!" Astaroth demanded of his minions as he wrenched his weapon free from both the ground and bloody body. "He is mine to kill!" The reptiles were quick to turn tail and scamper away in fear of the enraged golem. However, another unfortunate Lizardman was struck by the giant's sweeping axe as Link ran with beasts. The monster was dead before the blade shattered the mountainside, its body horrifically cut in half. The remaining scaled fiends continued to run without another look back.

Breathless, Link clambered back onto his tiring legs after diving to the ground from Astaroth's last attack. He managed to take only three running steps before Astaroth reached him with just one of his own. An enormous blade drenched in crimson fell upon him and Link could only equip his shield in time. With a terrible screech, the deadly edge grinded against the metal barrier, diverting the blade just enough for the young warrior to avoid certain death. The heavy impact forced the shield out of the boy's hand where it clattered to the ground. Still running, Link had no choice but to leave it behind, grimacing at the numb pain throbbing through his right arm.

Link dreaded the situation he had gotten himself into. The path was steadily rising and wearing him out and the air up here was thin. And Astaroth was right on his tail, not showing any signs of slowing down. The boy couldn't fight back, his sword had no reach or holy power and his right arm was hurting too much to use his bow.

He thanked the Goddesses when he sidestepped just in time to evade the axe aimed for his head. He felt the cold black steel harmlessly brush by his right hip and leg before it broke the trail. Dropping an Ice Arrow behind him, Link continued on as he listened to the ground and water freeze to form an ice slick. When he heard Astaroth's yelp followed by a heavy thud, he could only grin.

Sides aching and out of breath, Link reached a long wooden bridge at the end of the trail near the mountain's peak. Waiting before him was a magnificent sight: the wide expanse of the mountain range reached as far as his eyes could see; an endless stretch of gray-brown crags and rocky protrusions from left to right. The dreary sky hung wide above while below was a deep open chasm with sheer cliffs and no visible bottom from where Link stood. Up here the wind was strong, cold and howling, whipping icy rain into Link's face and making him uncontrollably shiver.

His fascination was short-lived when he saw the state of the bridge and the destruction lying on the other side. Twice as long as the first bridge he had crossed and slightly wider, the rope bridge that led across the wide valley was completely missing its entire left railing and littered with ugly holes as if numerous large creatures had fallen through it. How it had yet to collapse entirely despite the blowing wind was truly a mystery.

Beyond the bridge was supposed to be the village, Hymettus, but instead, what was left were burnt, gutted shells and piles of rubble behind the broken arced gate made of wood and stone. Standing in wait by the shattered gate were Lizardmen, Berserkers, and Elites; watching as their master finally reached the top to corner the lone Hylian child.

"Nowhere to run," the golem stated the obvious, breathing heavily through his mask as he slowly advanced, taking pleasure in watching his prey inch away with each step. "And nowhere to hide. Your death is near and your soul is mine! You and those wretched worms! Don't think that they will escape from me once I'm done with you, vile little maggot!"

Link hardened his gaze against the golem. He couldn't allow the evil monster to follow through with his threats to further harm Siegfried and the others. However, there was nothing Link could do to bide more time for his companions to escape. The boy was too weak to fight the giant and he was hopelessly trapped between the brute and his minions.

With each of Astaroth's heavy steps, Link took four back until he felt his foot touch the wood of the bridge. The boy gritted his teeth but then a desperate idea popped in his head; one that would save his friends from the unstoppable golem before him.

Taking a deep breath, his mind was set and his heart was determined.

Bravely, Link stepped onto the precariously swaying bridge, his hands latching tight to the thick wet rope of the remaining railing. The wind froze his skin and threatened to blow him over the side. He hung on for his life with his stiff, numb fingers all the while carefully and hastily making his way to the center of the damaged structure. He kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure the golem would follow him onto the bridge. He cockily grinned and taunted when Astaroth stopped right before the wood. "Afraid of heights?" the boy cried over the wind. "Coward!"

His words hit their mark. Seething beneath his mask, Astaroth stomped onto the bridge. Each step shook the structure dangerously and Link could hear the wood groan and crack under the golem's weight. However, the wood stayed strong and kept the monster afoot, much to Link's disappointment. That left him with no choice but to go through with his plan.

Crouching in the middle of the bridge, he watched with bold blue eyes as Astaroth came within range to use his axe.

The large black blade of the golem's weapon was already over the brute's broad shoulder, ready to bring the final blow to his cornered prey. Evident on his ugly face was a murderous sneer. "I will enjoy hearing your screams as I break your bones and tear you apart!"

A smug grin adorned the boy's lips. "I think I'd rather hear you scream as you fall off this bridge!" he retorted as he stood up. The empty eyes of the golem widened when they saw the magic Link had hidden within his cupped hands. Warm, bright, and glowing orange, a swirling orb of burning fire was in the boy's command.

Astaroth's look of shock was the last thing Link saw before the boy slammed his gathered magic into the frail wooden bridge. Hot, orange flames burst from his palm and exploded outward in an intense, fiery blaze. The fire engulfed the rope and wood and Astaroth, bringing forth a terrible howl of pain from the golem.

It took less than a second for the bridge to disintegrate right under Link's feet. The pleasant heat all but disappeared, leaving him cold and shivering again when the icy wind rushed by him as he started to fall.

A small laugh of triumph was all he could muster as he watched the flaming, flailing body of Astaroth fall along with him, hearing the monster's awful wails echo around the steep valley walls. His laughter turned into a scream as fear took over. He had nothing to save himself from the fall. His satchel was lost along with his hookshot, most likely during the chase.

Falling from great heights was sometimes a hit-or-miss situation for the young Hylian. Link had leapt from very high cliffs for the sheer thrill of it, knowing that there would be a body of water for him to safely land in. Other times he was either thrown or shoved off from a high place into unknown depths. If he was lucky, he would land in a body of water or something softer than stone to cushion his fall. If he was unfortunate, poisonous water, solid rock, a bed of spikes, or even lava usually waited for him at the bottom.

As he tumbled down the wide valley, Link saw only rock and no water lying below. At least there were no spikes…

He soon ran out of breath to keep on screaming. He could hardly draw any air into his lungs as he fell with increasing speed. His body had grown numb from the cold, lashing wind and his fear had subsided with his slipping mind. He closed his weary eyes and listened to the roar of the falling golem fade away as he allowed his fate to carry on.

_So I am to die…_

A gentle, feminine voice suddenly intruded his thoughts; "_No, it is not your fate to die… Not here. Not now._" He felt his descent slow before his eyes snapped open only to shut them tight when he saw a golden light that was as bright as the sun. The back of his left hand was suddenly warm, returning some feeling to his frozen fingers. He heard the voice again; "_Destiny still waits for you, Link… Use the protection of the Goddesses!_"

The boy shook his head at the unseen speaker. He could not obey. His magic was too depleted to perform the spell she spoke of.

"_Do not give up hope…_" was the last he heard from her, sounding as faint as a whisper that drifted far away. Then the terrifying sensation of falling suddenly came back.

_Hope?_ What hope did he have? He was exhausted; he had neither the strength nor magic to save himself. The best he could do was one Light Arrow but that spell was no use. If only he had his green potion…

"Nayru, Din, Farore…" he quietly prayed, clutching a hand over his chest, desperately seeking for the hope he wished to have.

He did not want to die. He was _afraid _to die. Not only that, he had yet to complete the important task he was sent here to accomplish and he still had a second promise to keep to his dear friend. It was his duty as a Hero and friend to stay alive and see to the end of their journey. He couldn't die just yet.

Determined to survive, Link opened his eyes and twisted his body around so he could see the ground below. He inhaled as much air as he could gather and held it as he waited for the right moment as he rushed towards a steep, rugged incline. He closed his eyes to deepen his concentration as he summoned all his remaining magic and directed it around him. The spell would be incomplete, but hopefully sufficient enough to withstand the brunt of the fall. With one final wave of his hand, he formed the magical barrier right before his back struck the mountainside.

He let out a breathless cry from the impact, feeling no pain but all the air was knocked right out of him. He rebounded and continued to fall only to strike the rock once more soon after, more jarring than the last. It was the third landing that hurt most, the pain lasting only a mere second before his body went numb and everything was quiet and dark.

* * *

It was the scent of blood that led him astray from the path leading up the mountain. Albeit faint, he recognized the distinct smell that discerned it from human and animal; it was the blood of the _cursed ones_.

Through the dark, narrow valleys deep in the mountains, he followed the scent carried by the cold, howling wind, uncertain as to why the route was chosen. It was nearly impassible with many jagged rocks, large boulders, and steep fissures decorating the uncharted land. No normal human traveler would even think about coming through this place. Even for one such as him, it was a dangerous trek. And due to yesterday's rain, the partially soft earth under his clawed feet was very unstable, making slopes treacherous and footholds easy to crumble. He was starting to doubt if he made the right choice, but with no other leads to go by, he pressed on.

Clinging to the higher side of the rocky valley, he made his way to the source of the scent after slipping, tripping, and stumbling along the uneven ground for what felt like hours. High above, the late morning sun was starting to peek through a gap between the thick gray clouds and into the deep chasm, casting its warm light upon the sheer slopes of the grand, rocky hills.

A glint of metal caught his eye. Alert, he warily approached it and found a sword broken into pieces. The hilt was a familiar design crafted only from the blacksmiths known to Greece. Lying nearby was the owner of the sword along with many other poor, deceased souls.

It was indeed the cursed ones, recognizable by their reptilian forms. Their blood stained the valley, leaving pools of red. But the scene was a bewildering one; it did not appear that they had died of battle but had fallen from above. Some were crushed by fallen rock while many had their bodies broken and twisted in gruesome directions. Pieces of wood, some burnt black while others were not, lay scattered throughout the area, indicating that they had fallen from a bridge high atop.

Disheartened at his find, he let out a growl of frustration. He was a fool to follow the scent. His hope to find the wicked sword that he had seen from his fleeting memories began to diminish once again. There were only dead bodies here and nothing more. What a waste of time.

He breathed a deep sigh laded with disappointment but soon perked up when he caught a whiff of something pungent and strong. The smell was familiar, stirring up his lost memories. He recognized the stench to be evil and tainted. Nostrils flared in search of the source and he found it immediately amongst a pile of shattered boulders. Something wet and black stained the broken rocks and he quickly assumed it to be blood when he noticed a thick trail of it leading away from the area.

Whatever had fallen had been seriously injured and still alive to move…

His answer to what it could have been instantly came to him when he saw the dark blade of a giant axe. Easily distinguishable, the large weapon could only belong to the one being he once knew and regrettably served. It was _Astaroth's Kulutues_. The wooden hilt was reduced to a burnt stump and the blade was lined with cracks and embedded half-way into the solid ground.

Astaroth must have fallen into the valley as well and he was either dead or slowly succumbing to the fatal injuries he received from the fall.

He suddenly grew anxious at the thought. It was the perfect opportunity for revenge against one of the wretches who made his life miserable. For years he had suffered with pain and despair and the golem's death alone was not enough to make up for all of it, however, it would at least temporarily satisfy his hunger for vengeance. Not only that, he could avenge the cursed ones who were forced to abide the evil giant's command.

He scanned the valley, his sharp eyes following the dark trail of blood heavily smeared along one side of the valley walls that disappeared over an uprising ledge. The blood still glistened due to the dampness of the area so he could not determine how recent Astaroth had moved. It could not have been over a day for certain since the rain would have washed the vile liquid away.

It didn't truly matter. Astaroth was gravely injured and weaponless to fight. The wretch would be easy to find.

Not wanting to dawdle amongst the dead any longer, he took one last glance at the morbid scene behind him and began to move. He paused when the wind suddenly shifted and brought him another scent that differed from the rest.

It was sweet and coppery like the smell of human blood, but there was something odd about it that he couldn't quite discern. He faced the direction of the blowing wind and saw no other bodies but the cursed reptiles. He tilted his head slightly as he briefly pondered if it was worth investigating before deciding to go hunt down Astaroth instead.

Just as he started to turn around, the wind turned into a powerful gust, snapping back his fur-lined cloak and ruffling the feathers upon his head. He blinked in surprise as the wind subsided and watched as loose rocks from above broke off and clattered over a pile of large, broken stone a short distance away.

His eyes widened. The smell was coming from over there. Suspicious, he raised his wary eyes to the sky before he ventured towards the pile.

Upon first sight, he saw naught but rocks but when he approached them at a certain angle, he found a small opening. Peering into the gap, he spotted a small lone figure trapped under the rocks; still and unmoving. He lifted the stones off the top and pushed aside the rest.

What he found took his breath away.

He could not recall the number of years since he had seen or even neared a human child. And one that still breathed with life despite the circumstances regarding his fate. It was only a young boy with blond hair that was matted with blood and dressed in a green, one-piece tunic that was torn and filthy. Visible on his bare skin were ugly scrapes and bruises, most likely caused from the fall. How was the child still alive when many others had died from the same fall?

The child was not human, he quickly realized when he looked at the boy more closely. Ears that were long and pointed belonged to the boy. An oddity… but perhaps a trait of a demon? For the child to be among the cursed ones, was the boy somehow affiliated with Astaroth and the wretched priest, Kunpaetku? Was the child the wicked man's newest experiment and cursed as well?!

An angry roar escaped his throat at the horrid thought. From the leather holding strap around his waist, he brought out his hand axe and gripped it tight. He would end the child's suffering.

The silver edge of his dark blade glimmered palely as he raised it above his head. He stopped when he met the child's blue eyes that were weary and stricken with fever. They stared for only a second before the boy lost consciousness again.

It was evident... there was no corruption within the child's gaze. The boy was not tainted though his appearance was still strange and bewildering.

However, if the boy was not one of the golem's followers, then how was it possible for him to survive the fall? The Gods? He raised his head to the sky and glowered. Did they protect the boy from his death?

His glare fell on the unconscious child in envy before he heaved a troubled sigh. His axe slipped back into its hold as he contemplated on what to do. He was guided here for a reason, he knew that for certain. Whether to bring Astaroth's demise or to save the child, he knew not which one.

If he left the boy to selfishly hunt the golem, the child would die and he would be deemed a true monster. Despite his outward appearance, he believed himself still human. His memories and dreams of being a man in his past life was the little assurance he needed on his belief.

However, there were moments when he doubted his sanity. He was a brutal, heartless killer when foolish humans risked fighting him and when he hunted for game. But he felt human whenever emotions unbefitting of a beast overwhelmed him. Guilt, loneliness, shame, and worst of all, despair were his constant companions, filling him with resentment against the god who brought him his cursed fate.

He kneeled before the boy, feeling a new emotion arising within his heart. Was it pity? Was it sympathy? Or something else... that reminded him of his past?

Whichever one it was, it made him abandon his selfish desire for revenge. He could only wish that Astaroth would succumb to his wounds and die a horrible death, forever forgotten in these valleys.

He took one last glance around the area to make sure it was safe before he carefully lifted the boy into his arms, being mindful not to hurt him further with his clawed hands.


	17. Gaining the Trust of the Lost and Broken

**Chapter 17: Gaining the Trust of the Lost and Broken**

He was falling. He saw nothing but darkness as he tumbled head over heels in an endless void. His screams were muted by the howling wind, cold and harsh against his face. Arms and legs flailed uselessly, hands desperately swiping at empty air for something to grab onto to stop his descent. Just when he thought he was plummeting to his death, he was suddenly jolted to a painless stop, his back lying on the cold, hard ground.

He gasped awake, leaving the dark realm only to enter a world of pain. His whole body was hurting and a horrible ache pounded in his head. It felt like a bunch of Gorons had rolled into him and crushed him, one after another, repeatedly. And it was awfully chilly. He was shivering but he couldn't move to find any warmth because his limbs were stiff and as heavy as stone. Something that smelled strongly of musk covered his face like a blanket, feeling as soft as fur against his skin. His mouth was as dry as sand and his throat was terribly parched. He tried to beg for water, managing only a weak moan with the little strength he had.

He was so tired and feeling downright miserable. There was no doubt that he had fallen ill with fever yet again, but how? He couldn't remember what happened and it pained his head to even try to think. _I was falling and falling and falling…_ But that had only been a terrible dream, was it not?

Something noisily shifted close beside him; something large and heavy and wearing metal that noisily scraped against the ground. It shortly grunted, deep and guttural, more animal-like than human.

The cover was pulled away, exposing Link to the sudden cold air. He feebly shrank away and pried open his weary eyes, seeing nothing but shadows looming above him. However, he sensed someone peering down at him and he wanted that unseen person to relieve his thirst. His lips moved but his throat refused to speak so all he could do was silently pray for the person to understand his need.

A hand that was large and rough to the touch gently lifted his head and he soon found something pressing against his lips. When he felt water trickling into his mouth, he greedily swallowed every drop, not caring if it was shuddering cold and stale. He drank until he choked, sputtering droplets of precious water over his chin. There was a sharp hiss from the person helping him, drawing a moment of confusion from him.

He tried to discern who it was but it was too dark to see anything. Before he could attempt to speak again, he was laid back to rest and the smelly cover was placed back over his head, much to his displeasure. But it was better than the frigid air at least. With his thirst quenched, he desired nothing more but to sleep.

Light suddenly intruded his vision; white and blinding. It stung his eyes, making him cry out in pain and surprise. He found himself standing on his own two feet, no longer fatigued or hurting. Confused, he tried to take a peek at his surroundings but was immediately blinded by the intense light. He covered each eye with his hands, suddenly feeling lost. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know what to do.

But the feeling didn't last very long for he soon found the strange place warm and serene. His worries slipped away, leaving him in a state of bliss.

With a smile, he waited.

* * *

She heard a noise, jostling her out of her unpleasant slumber. A hand was immediately on the hilt of her short blade strapped to her back above her waist. Holding her breath, she listened for any movement nearby, her dark eyes scanning out into the darkness that was starting to recede with the approach of dawn. All she heard were the soft snores of her sleeping companions and the whispering wind.

After waiting a few more moments, Taki lowered her guard and quietly breathed out a long sigh. The noise must have only been another figment of her weary mind. Since the incident with Astaroth nearly two days ago, she had been on constant alert and gained very little sleep and rest out of it in fear of being found by the golem and his minions.

Closing her tired eyes, the ninja leaned her head back against the hard rock wall of the tiny cave she and the others had been using as shelter for the past day and a half to hide from both the elements and their enemies. With their horses slaughtered and everyone too injured or exhausted to move, the group could not travel very far on foot to seek proper shelter. Taki was propped against the small entrance having volunteered to keep watch over the night. She mentally berated herself for falling asleep yet again as she carefully pressed a hand against the swollen bump around her temple to try to ease a persistent headache. Her body was bruised and tender; every muscle still sore and fatigued from the arduous battle against Astaroth. She had pushed herself beyond her body's limit that day and the result was a slow, excruciating recovery. Her wounded leg was hurting the most, uncomfortably throbbing and aching every waking moment, leaving her no choice but to shift in her position in hope of easing the pain.

Stiffly, she moved only to pause midway when she noticed something amiss. Instead of three sleeping individuals, she only saw two; Sophitia and Cassandra. Siegfried was missing.

Cursing under her breath, the huntress quickly searched her belongings lying nearby and was greatly relieved to find Mekki-Maru still sealed and safely hidden.

Unable to hide her pain, she gritted her teeth and crawled out of the narrow opening to start her search for the missing boy. The noise from earlier must have been him so he couldn't have gone too far, especially in his condition. Once on her feet, she peered through the faint light, seeing only the huge shadows of the mounds of rock and boulders and the dark tops of the few trees that surrounded the foot of the first mountain.

Limping, she slowly made her way towards the trail, pulling her leather cloak tight around her to shield against the brisk wind. She was careful not to trip over the uneven ground littered with protruding rocks and small crevasses. All the while, one hand lingered on the hilt of her only weapon as a precaution. To her great fortune, she didn't have to venture far. After rounding the first pile of rocks, she found the boy huddled against a large, flat slab of stone.

His head was buried within his crossed arms resting upon his raised knees, much like the time he secluded himself in the forest by Greta's home. Lying flat on the ground before his dark boots was Link's Master Sword, no longer shining bright with holy power but looking more like an ordinary blade forged from steel. With its true master gone, the sword's power was diminished and did very little to suppress the darkness she could easily detect within the young knight. The evil lying within his soul had inevitably grown stronger and this time she was to blame for his suffering.

Pity crossed her features. Nonetheless, she approached him warily, keeping his mental stability in mind. The ordeal up in the mountain was still fresh in the ninja's memory. Siegfried had lost complete control due to the overwhelming darkness from both Mekki-Maru and Astaroth's Soul Edge fragments. Influenced by the powerful evil, something had awakened within him, turning him violent and hateful. Although Taki did not witness his transformation since she was too intent on keeping Astaroth at bay, she had heard the harrowing tale from Sophitia. Similar to the incident with Seung Mi-na, Siegfried would have killed Sophitia if it wasn't for Link's arrow that took him down.

The iron tip had pierced him deep, puncturing his left lung. It took Taki less than an hour to extract the deadly point while working in the rain and cold with hands that badly shook. The injury should have rendered Siegfried unconscious and immobile for days and yet, there he was, awake and shivering under the twilight.

A dark blue cloak, not his own but belonged to the missing child, was the only thing that protected him from the cold. The wind gust by, strong and bleak. It made the blond-haired boy visibly curl into a tighter ball.

Taki soundly made her way over and stopped before him. She quietly spoke his name and his only response was the slight twitch of his fingers. He had left his armour back in the cave, leaving his arms, legs and boots bare. Glimmering palely on his left, bandaged wrist was the holy chain that he fortunately kept. "It is dangerous to be out here alone," she continued, keeping her voice stern. However, that did nothing to gain the boy's attention. She knew she couldn't be too forceful given the circumstances, but it wasn't safe to linger out in the open for too long.

Getting him to listen was always a challenge for the ninja but this time it seemed impossible. Siegfried was likely mortified by his past actions; heavily wrought with guilt and remorse. Not only that, with Link obviously missing, there was no doubt that he was consumed by grief and sadness as well.

Left with no choice, Taki sighed and decided on a different approach that often proved effective for Sophitia whenever she dealt with the stubborn boy. The ninja moved to join him, carefully lowering her body to sit on the ground and lean against the same rock beside him. "Siegfried." Her tone was softer as she reached out and placed a firm hand over his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

The touch brought him out of his despairing thoughts. His head slowly lifted and turned slightly to give the huntress a sideways glare through messy fringes of blond hair. Most of his face was hidden by shadow, but it wasn't too difficult to see his exhaustion in his fierce emerald eyes. His anger lessened when he saw the ninja's concerned expression. "What do you want?" was his demand, a barely audible rasp.

"You should not be out here. You are not well and it is still dangerous," was Taki's brusque reply.

Siegfried huffed and looked the other way. "Is that all you wish to say?" he questioned, his growing voice dry and bitter. "Tell me the truth… Why do you care? After what I did – what I had nearly done to you and Sophitia…" He shook his head, his fingers curling tight into trembling fists at the memory. "You… You're right… I shouldn't be here. I should be _dead_."

"What happened was not your fault–"

"Don't lie to me!" His furious outcry made the huntress flinch. Her grip on his shoulder tightened and he bowed his head forward. "Don't. Lie. I remember what I did. I remember _everything_."

"The fault was mine," the huntress tried to reassure, but that only brought more anger from him. Before he could say anything, she cut in front. "I released Mekki-Maru from its seal in desperation to counter Astaroth's greater power. At that time, I did not consider the consequences. I did not expect his fragments to react to the sword and bring out more evil. I understand how difficult it was to fight against the darkness. Your suffering was my doing and I deeply apologize for putting you through that nightmare."

He suddenly tensed up and the huntress mentally cursed herself for her poor choice in words. Astaroth had addressed Siegfried as 'Nightmare' several times during the battle; a cursed title which she knew he despised and feared. She quickly apologized again, her hand still upon his shoulder, squeezing.

He lowered his head to his arms and said nothing for a while. The sound of the hushing wind came and went and the sky was starting to turn crimson. "What do you understand?" he finally murmured, distaste evident in his muffled voice. "You know _nothing_."

"I have experienced Mekki-Maru's overwhelming evil–"

"But you have never lost to it." The boy leaned back against the slab of rock and narrowed his emerald eyes at her accusingly. "You don't know what it's like to be consumed by hate and greed, where friends and foes are all the same, and all you desire is power. You don't _know_ so you cannot say you understand. None of you do!"

It was true she had never fully given in to Mekki-Maru's evil intentions. There had been moments where it nearly drove her over the edge, but a quick sheathing of the blade always remedied that problem. The battle against the relentless golem had been a very close call with her leg wounded and her body exhausted from travel. It was the first time she had to endure her sword's incredible power for so long without any breaks in between. And combined with Astaroth's fragments, keeping in control of her cursed sword had turned into a desperate, mental struggle. She could only imagine what it had felt like for Siegfried.

After all their efforts in trying to protect him, he was still taken by the evil. His holy bracelet only hindered him and Link's sacred sword did nothing when out of Siegfried's reach. To constantly lose to the darkness was clearly a frustrating, grueling, and guilt-ridden matter.

She met the knight's glower with a look of regret upon her true face. "Siegfried, I am sorry."

"Stop it," he seethed, shoving her hand away. "Stop apologizing and stop giving me your goddamn sympathy. I don't want it. I don't need it. I don't deserve it." He turned his back to her so his left side rested against the rock. His foot accidently kicked the hilt of the Master Sword on the ground, making the blade shortly scrape against the stone beneath with a soft metallic ring. His gaze fell upon it and lingered there for a moment, his anger visibly dissipating as the silence between them drew longer.

Frowning, Taki quietly observed him, knowing that it was useless to prove that his wrongdoing was not his own fault. He heavily blamed himself and it was the only thing he would believe no matter what came out of her mouth. No amount of arguing was going to change that. Even if Sophitia was the one to console him, she wouldn't succeed at all.

"What's done is done," he muttered quietly after minutes had long passed, sounding tired and defeated. With his back still facing Taki, he slumped against the cold stone as if all his strength had left him. He pulled his thin cloak tight around him, unable to hide the chills wracking through his weakened body. "If you had not drawn that wretched sword, Astaroth would have killed you. He would have killed all of us. And Link… He… What happened to him? W-Why isn't he here?"

The ninja could tell he dreaded to hear the answer but she couldn't avoid it. She closed her eyes, her head slowly shaking as she recalled the final moment she had last seen the brave little boy. A child against a giant, Link had stood fearless before Astaroth. It was then that Taki had witnessed the boy's true nature beyond his childish appearance. Courageous and full of boundless determination, he was a young warrior at heart who wanted nothing more but to protect the ones he cared for.

"Seeing that we were too injured to fight, he lured Astaroth deeper into the mountains," Taki slowly began, trying to grasp onto the truth herself before speaking of Cassandra. The younger sister had gone ahead in search of him soon after she had joined the injured group. All she found of the boy was his discarded hat, cloak, satchel, and badly damaged shield along the shattered, muddy path with footsteps that ended at the burnt remains of what was once a large, wooden bridge. Neither the golem nor the boy could be found, leaving both of their fates unknown. "He may still be alive. He may have crossed the bridge before it completely collapsed." _Or he may have fallen with the bridge…_

Nonetheless, his sacrifice had not been in vain for he had saved them all from Astaroth.

Siegfried said nothing. Having not moved during her entire explanation, it looked like he had fallen asleep. When Taki lightly touched him on the shoulder, he jerked away like her hand was fire, dismissing her assumption. After that, the huntress patiently waited to give him time to allow everything to slowly sink. It was undoubtfully painful for him to lose a dear friend who shared the same fate.

Link was the only one he comfortably confided with. If the boy was here, he would have pulled the knight out of his anguish like before. But the young boy was gone, leaving Siegfried to mourn and drown in sorrow.

At this point, Taki could only stay silent. No words would bring him solace and no gestures would be any more assuring. Perhaps Sophitia would be able to bring some comfort to him, but then again, it could be worse with her.

The huntress watched the sky gradually turn from red to pink to orange and listened to the rustling of leaves as the wind stirred the nearby trees. There were a few birds that landed in their tall, gnarly branches before they fluttered away, chirping. The day was getting warmer, a welcomed change from the damp and dismal weather over the past two days.

All the while, she keenly scanned the area, making sure they wouldn't be ambushed by any lizards or armoured beings that could still be wandering around the mountains.

When the first orange rays of the morning sun struck the mountainside high above them, the boy finally spoke up, his voice quivering and frail; "He should have killed me."

The huntress hardened her gaze. "What good would your death have brought him and to us?" she demanded, refraining from the need to raise her voice. She remembered a similar question had been asked by Sophitia back in Athens when he and Link had revealed their true identities.

'_Your death would not resolve the crimes you have committed,' _Sophitia had told him then, but it seemed like he had forgotten.

"An end to this darkness…" was his response, spoken so quietly that Taki had to strain to hear.

"Siegfried–"

"I know what you want to say," he suddenly interrupted, his tone flat and devoid of emotion. "I don't want to hear it. Just… Just leave me alone."

"What are you thinking of doing?" She suspected the worst.

He brought his knees close to his chest and his head sank to his arms. "Nothing. I plan to do nothing. I'm too weak to do anything. Now go. Leave."

She hesitated, not wanting to risk leaving him alone. There was no telling what he would do. But he did not lie about being weak. There was clearly no fight left in him. Plagued by exhaustion and despair, he looked so pitiful and small curled up against the mountain alongside the heavy, larger Master Sword lying by his feet.

"Please. Just go." He was trembling now, whether from the cold or something else, Taki wasn't quite sure.

"Very well," she finally conceded with a sigh. "But I will return shortly with some things to keep you warm and numb your pain." Painstakingly, she got to her feet and started to hobble away. She took one last glance at the boy who looked so lost and alone before losing sight of him as she rounded the massive formations of rocks.

Back at the small cave, the sisters had yet to wake. Taki quietly gathered a blanket left on the floor of the cavern and from her bag she pulled out a small black ceramic bottle containing a potent sleeping draught she had prepared for Siegfried in case he needed it. And now was the time he needed it most. The herbal concoction could knock anyone out for an entire day.

As slow as a turtle, the huntress made her way back, internally groaning at the many aches coming from her worn and battered body. Her wounded leg was protesting against her and she could only grit her teeth to bear through the throbbing pain. The sun had just touched the green, skinny tops of the trees when she reached the area where she had left Siegfried.

At first, she thought the shadows combined with her fatigued mind were playing tricks on her eyes when she found nothing waiting for her. Dread filled her when she soon realized what she saw was real.

Both Siegfried and the Master Sword were gone.

Taki quickly scanned the area and saw no sign of the young knight. She eyed the worn, flattened path in the distance that would lead up the mountain and wondered which way he would go. With no answer, the huntress cursed in her native tongue as she brought a hand up to rub her temple in hope of easing her rising headache.

"Siegfried, you damn fool…"

* * *

Cassandra craned her head up to the cloudless blue sky and squinted against the glare of the midday sun to determine the time she had spent climbing up the tall, stupid mountain. _Three hours at most,_ was her grumpy assumption. She stifled a groan, too tired and too lonely to openly complain.

Her legs were starting to cramp so she decided to take a brief rest, not wanting to overexert herself too much. Sighing, she sat down on a large rock, one of many that had broken from the surrounding cliff walls bordering the winding, ascending path thanks to one powerful golem and his deadly axe. Many ugly scars ran deep into the stones, forever to remain as reminders of the horrible battle that took place among these bloodied mountains.

Both her mind and body were stressed to their limits. The lack of food and rest combined with everything that had happened thus far was enough to make her want nothing more but to go home and cry.

Cassandra leaned forward and sighed into her gloved hands, starting to feel a sense of hopelessness. Their group's situation had gone from bad to worse in only a span of two days. Both of the boys under their care were gone; one had run away and the other… only the Gods would know.

The young Greek was angry; at the Gods, at Astaroth, and mostly at herself. If she hadn't recklessly charged up the mountain in hope of saving a doomed village, no one would have gotten hurt, Link wouldn't be missing and Siegfried wouldn't have lost to the darkness…

Cassandra closed her eyes, remembering the early morning when she and Sophitia had learned of the runaway kid from Taki.

The moment she heard Siegfried had disappeared on his own, Sophitia had wanted to immediately search for him. Cassandra had scolded her and called her foolish. Her older sister was in no condition to move, still evidently pale and weak from blood loss. She had slept very little, having kept a constant eye on the injured boy to make sure he didn't choke on his own blood.

"He left on his own accord, Sister," Cassandra had said as the three of them rested before the small opening of the cave, basked in the warm morning sun. They didn't risk making a fire in fear the smoke would attract unwanted guests. Cold water, a handful of nuts, and stale, rock-hard biscuits were their breakfast. "He wanted to get away."

Sophitia didn't listen. "We must find him," she had insisted, trying to climb to her feet only to be held down by Taki whose face was as stern as always.

"Even if you are to search for him, you will not make it very far, Sophitia," the huntress had stated bluntly. "And we do not know which direction he has gone."

The younger woman had tried to push aside the ninja's hand but Taki persisted. "He's injured and weak. There's still time to search the area before he goes too far."

"His ability to heal surpasses our own. He is already up and walking when a normal man would be bedridden for days. You will not catch up to him."

"I'll go then," Cassandra had cut in before her sister could protest. She met her older sister's gaze with a hardened expression. "If you're so keen on finding him, I'll go in your place." Her eyes lowered to Sophitia's bandaged forearm; the wounds Siegfried had inflicted. "I cannot be as forgiving as you, however. For what he tried to do to you, I cannot forgive him. But… since you're so worried about him, I'll find him for you."

"Cassandra…" Sophitia gave up fighting against the huntress and looked upon her younger sibling, her green eyes brimming with hope. "You are willing to go?"

The girl had nodded. "I'm the most capable anyway. You'll just wear yourself out and get sick and Taki can hardly walk. You two should wait here and I'll bring the kid back."

Sophitia lightly brushed a hand over her covered wounds as she stared off into the distance. "Bring him back? No…" She slowly shook her head before frowning sadly at her sister. "He will not come back. Not willingly." She reached up a hand for Cassandra to take. Raising only an eyebrow, the younger blonde clasped her hand within her sister's. "If you are to find him then I want you to promise me that you will not hurt him, Cassandra."

The youngest had pursed her lips. "I don't know if…"

Sophitia's grip tightened. "Please promise me this, Sister. Do not bring harm to him."

"Do so if you must," Taki had stated. Ignoring Sophitia's cry of protest, the huntress continued, "Right now, he is most vulnerable. Any form of evil that still lingers in these mountains will greatly affect his behavior. The holy chain and the Master Sword are still in his possession, however they are no longer enough to protect him, especially with the sacred sword's power down to nothing. Subdue him if it ever becomes too late." Her stoic face surprisingly softened, an expression Cassandra had never seen before. "He is deeply devastated by what happened. No amount of forgiveness or sympathy will bring him reason at this point. All words are empty to his ears."

Sophitia gave Cassandra's hand a squeeze as she furrowed her brow in thought. "If that is the case then… Then I believe it is best that you accompany him, Cassandra."

The girl had slightly pouted and slipped her hand free to cross her arms. "You want me to look after him, don't you?"

A smile had finally found a place on her older sister's lips after two grueling days. "Until we can catch up to you two. We will wait here and pray to the Gods for Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong to pass through."

"The problem now is determining which direction he could have gone," said the huntress, glancing over at the mound of rocks that hid the mountain trail from view.

As Cassandra gathered her things, she found Link's satchel lying close to hers. The leather strap had been cut but she had stitched it back together with her needle and thread. She took it with her along with Siegfried's small cloth bag that contained mostly his change of clothes. The young knight didn't really have any other personal belongings aside from his armour left discarded on the cavern floor. "I think I know where he's going," she began as she buckled the bag around her waist and slung her larger, leather sack over her shoulder that held medical supplies, some blankets, and her share of provisions. "Back up the mountain…"

Taki had handed her a small black ceramic bottle. "The mountain climb will tire him quickly. Give him this medicine to drink. It will help him with the pain."

_Which pain?_ Cassandra wondered but didn't ask as she stuffed the bottle away along with a few extra rations Sophitia persisted for her to take. She exchanged Sophitia's weapon lying on the ground with the battered Lizardman's sword she had 'borrowed' from the now dead beast. "You owe me a new holy sword, Sophie. In the meantime, I'll be taking yours."

The older Athenian playfully pouted as the younger one climbed to her feet and belted the sword by her left hip. She dusted off her dark leggings and straightened her scarlet cloak before standing ready before her sister and the huntress.

"Go now," Taki had told her, nodding her head in the direction of the trail. "If he has chosen the mountain path, then perhaps you may find him before noon. Remind him to keep up his meditation when the time is right."

Cassandra had given the older woman a sullen look. "Are you serious? What makes you think he'll want to?" During their travels, it wasn't hard to overhear the dispute between the knight and huntress about meditating and whatnot. It had been amusing at first, but then it got very, very annoying when they also argued at night, disrupting Cassandra's sleep.

"Advise him that it will be beneficial."

_Didn't you tell him that a hundred times already?_

With a final wave of farewell, the youngest warrior had departed under her sister's prayer and Taki's wish of luck.

It was already past noon and still no boy in sight.

As Cassandra wiped her weary face with her hands, she deeply inhaled, smelling the sweat and dirt soiling her once pure white gloves. The scent was at least more pleasing than the stench of blood and death that tainted the air during her trek up the grisly mountain trail. All the dead bodies had been left undisturbed, lying in stagnant pools of blood and muddy water; the group's half-eaten horses, the Lizardmen and Berserkers the sisters and Link had slain, the giant fire-breathing beast, and two other lizards that had been brutally slaughtered by an enormous blade. She leaned back and caught sight of the last two dead reptiles in the corner of her eye farther down the sloped path, their armour and weapons palely reflecting the sun's light. She had uncontrollably shuddered at each morbid scene she passed.

She was close to the top. Around another long bend and she would reach the end of the trail where all that were left were scorched posts and burnt rope and the last of the footprints belonging to a bunch of Lizardmen, a golem and a child. Among the old footprints were fresh ones sunken in the mud, the boot size matching that of Siegfried's.

She was right to come up here because there really was no other place for the wounded knight to go but to see what had happened himself. But what will he do there once he finds out that nothing is waiting for him?

Growing worried, Cassandra quickly resumed her search. She was panting by the time she reached sight of the next mountain and the gaping valley. She slowed her steps as she shielded her eyes from the warm sun shining brightly on every craggy peak as far as she could see. Across the valley, the collapsed gate of Hymettus lay in a pile and the village itself was in no better condition. It was all ruins; burnt, gutted buildings and broken stone and rubble.

It was up here that she had called for Link on that day, desperately screaming his name in the wind and rain only to hear her own voice echo right back at her. She had waited in the cold, hoping to see the little boy in green on the other mountain, but there was no one to greet her.

And now, standing before the wide, steep valley was the older boy, his back facing Cassandra. He was silently staring ahead at what was left of Hymettus, with his large sword held loosely within his right hand. Up here, the wind was strong and brisk, blowing back the boy's long blond hair and snapping his dark blue cloak. He looked very sad and lonely standing near the edge of the charred, broken wood.

He had climbed the mountains on his own, which was truly a surprise given his condition. Cassandra couldn't forget how close he was to dying a mere two days ago. Pale, shivering, feverish, and bleeding, he had been a frail little kid wrapped under the many blankets back in the small cave. It was frightening to believe that his strength came from his curse.

Although she lacked the ability to detect evil like her sister and Taki, Cassandra could clearly see that there was no danger coming from him. She carefully and noisily approached him, making her presence known so she wouldn't suddenly startle him. She remembered Taki's words and hid away her pity.

He didn't want sympathy and most of all, he didn't want to be forgiven. Cassandra was aware of that and decided on a different tactic, one that would hopefully draw him away from the edge of the dangerous valley. Instead of compassion, she showed scorn. "Hey," she sharply bit out, her tone reflecting a hint of hostility.

At first it seemed like he didn't hear her as he continued to stand against the wind, but after a few brief moments, he lowered his head and said coldly, "So you've found me… What do you want? To bring me back? Or to avenge your sister?"

Cassandra licked her dry lips as she stepped closer. _There is no reason for revenge. I am partially to blame for what happened, _she wanted to say but said instead; "For Sophitia. I'm here for her."

"So you wish for my death?" He sounded rather amused. His laugh was short and bitter. "Can you succeed where others had failed?"

The Athenian knew he spoke of Yun-seong, where the Korean was tempted to kill the boy for harming Seung Mi-na, but he couldn't pull through. _'If I kill you now, I'd be killing a kid,' _the young man had said.

To prove Cassandra was not the same, she snorted the moment she stopped five strides away from him. "Don't underestimate my resolve and my skill with the sword. My blade is sharp and my heart is ready."

For a short while, the boy said nothing as he stared off into the distant ruin again. Their cloaks noisily billowed while the wide valley quietly yawned from the wind, the sound deep and drawn. "Then strike me down," he finally uttered, defeated in both tone and appearance. He seemed to shrink as he bowed his head and drooped his shoulders. "Take your blade and pierce my heart."

Cassandra deeply frowned. She opened her mouth only to shut it again, not sure of what to say that could bring the kid out of his depression. She had never been successful before so it was very unlikely that she would be now. He was burdened with sorrow and guilt, much heavier than the time he and Link were poisoned by the undead. The one he cared for most was gone and nothing she could say would change that.

"What's the matter?" he demanded when he sensed her hesitation. "Is your mouth full of lies?"

"I…" was all she managed to utter. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying in vain to come up with a plan. One came to her when her eyes fell upon the shiny silver pommel of her sister's blade. She soundly drew the sword and held both blade and shield by her sides. "I'm not lying at all, kid. I want you to fight me first."

"Fight you?" he spat, turning abruptly around. The sharp edge of his sword shrieked against the rocky ground and visibly left its mark on the gray-brown stone.

Cassandra's shock was fleeting. Anger was her mask as she gazed upon the boy's sickly complexion. His glaring emerald eyes were sunken, his skin as pale as milk, and his face so thin it was as if he had not eaten a thing over the past week. Then again, it wasn't far from the truth when the group had to ration their food supply. Siegfried looked so frail and weak that he shouldn't even be able to stand let alone wield a heavy sword that was just about his size and twice his weight. The Master Sword had lost its magnificent light the same day Link had disappeared. What Siegfried held was only a normal blade that dully gleamed under the sun.

Over the past few restless nights, she had wondered if the sword's holy power was connected to the life of its true master. It had shown bright within Eurydice Shrine and it had shone bright within Siegfried's hand. But now, its light was gone, and its power vanished. It could be a sign that the brave young warrior named Link truly perished. However, Cassandra didn't want to believe it, desperately clinging to the hope that her assumption was wrong.

She met Siegfried's glare with one of her own. "You heard me: I want you to fight me. Give me a good reason to raise my sword against you."

"You already have one. Isn't that why you're here?"

_I'm here on behalf of my dear sister, not for vengeance. And I've made a promise to her… _"No, a reason to defend myself. I can't kill a harmless child."

The comment riled him, just what Cassandra wanted. Emerald eyes flashed with anger, bringing some life back to Siegfried's haggard face. "You know I am more than harmless. You _know_ what I am."

The girl took a careful step forward, her expression unchanged. "All I see right now is an angry, sad little brat who has given up on everything. _Attack_ me and show me what you truly are."

He bristled at the remark and growled at her, baring his teeth like a wild animal. But his anger didn't last very long. His gaze lowered to the cumbersome sword in his hand, sullenly eyeing the deadly edge. "No…" he whispered.

"Do it!" Cassandra commanded, soundly cutting the air to show her frustration. "Attack me! Hate me! Do the same to me like you had done to Sophitia!"

Siegfried drew a sharp breath and froze, his hair hiding his face. He bit hard on his lower lip as he started to tremble, his fists clenching tight at his side and around the clothed hilt of his weapon. "I-I didn't… You don't understand…"

"I understand you tried to kill her," Cassandra pressed on, "And Taki too. You tried to kill them both. Why don't you try to kill me too?"

He violently shook his head. "No! I won't!"

"Why? What's stopping you now?"

"That wasn't… wasn't my control… I was–"

"Don't make excuses!"

"It's the truth!" He glared at her, fury burning in his narrowed eyes. "What do you know?! You don't understand anything!"

Cassandra met his gaze evenly. "I know you hurt Sophitia and that's more than enough for me to understand what you're capable of. And for that, I will never forgive you."

"If you know that much then kill me!" As if inviting his own demise, he held his left arm outward, hardly able to lift it high and keep it steady. The silver-blue chain around his bandaged wrist glinted, its holy power weighing down his limb.

She pointed her sword at him. "Only if you raise your blade against mine will I have the desire to strike you down!"

He bared his teeth again, anger, frustration, and annoyance fused into one. "Fine!" he snarled venomously, "Fine! _Fine_! Have it your way!"

Cassandra braced herself as the boy suddenly lunged forward, away from the valley and away from danger. He was quick on his feet despite his frail appearance. In three heartbeats, he closed the distance between them, his heavy sword clutched in both hands soundly dragging behind him. Screaming in fury, he brought his blade around, going for a horizontal sweep aiming for her waist.

She had sparred against Siegfried once during their travels over the past week. After seeing him and Link having fun with their swordplay one night, she had wanted to join them out of boredom. It was one versus two; she against both boys. At first, she had taken them lightly, but soon regretted her mistake when they both came at her like true warriors. Link was a quick fighter, well-versed in both defensive and offensive maneuvers. Siegfried was slower but a heavy-hitter, preferring to utilize his longer reach as much as possible instead of fighting too close. Although they did not have the strength of an adult, they still kept her completely on edge. She had yielded soon after before she faced each of them separately.

Compared to what she had experienced back then, Siegfried's oncoming attack was nothing to be afraid of. His swing was slow and clumsy and his eyes were clouded with regret. He was purposely holding back.

With ease, Cassandra blocked his sword with her shield and diverted it aside, forcing him to lose his grip. The Master Sword fell and clattered to the ground and he dropped to his knees right after, defeat clear on his downcast face.

Cassandra stepped towards him, her sword raised above his head. He didn't look up and he didn't even flinch for he was now at her mercy. She held her weapon for only a second before returning it back to her scabbard. In one quick motion, she kneeled and embraced him, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise before he started to squirm and scream at her; "What are you doing?! You said you would kill me! Kill me! _Kill me_!"

She held him tight as he feebly tried to push her away. He struggled only once before his strength gave out and he slumped against her, his head buried in her shoulder, his screams turning into muffled sobs. His arrogant, stubborn, and angry demeanor had finally crumbled away, leaving only a sad, dispirited young knight. He felt so small and vulnerable in her arms, just a boy and not a man.

"You were right," she softly spoke in his ear, "my mouth is full of lies." She gently stroked the back of his head as she would her real younger brother, Lucius. While growing up, when Lucius was very upset about something, he would sometimes seek Cassandra for comfort when Sophitia or Mother could not be found. She had to admit that she wasn't the best at it, but she did pick up a few things from her sister and mother.

The sun shone bright and warm in the blue sky, staving off the chills brought by the strong wind. For a while, the girl didn't say a word, her hand never stopping as she caressed his messy, tangled hair. She patiently waited for him to calm down, hearing his whimpers start to quiet as his body no longer shook.

"I apologize for every hurtful thing I said," she began, "It was all just a ruse to lure you away from the edge. I understand more than you believe. I've seen what Soul Edge's power can do and I know how difficult it can be to fight it. We've been travelling together for a while now and we've been through a lot already. I'm not blind to these things, ki – Siegfried, I know what's going on.

"It's true I'm here for my sister's sake but not for revenge or to take you back. Sophitia forgives you for what you did. She doesn't blame you for anything, she only wants you safe. My sister worries too much, you know? She's stubborn too. But I've made a promise to her. I'll be taking her place; I'll be looking out for you. It doesn't entirely mean I forgive you… No, it's still difficult for me to ignore what you did to Sophitia. But I don't hate you, Siegfried. I'm not here to hurt you. I'll just be going wherever you're going to make sure you stay in one piece."

He slowly shook his head, his blond hair lightly brushing against her cheek. "W-Why?" he murmured into her shoulder, refusing to look at her. "Why would she want this? Why even care?"

Cassandra lightly shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I don't know. You should ask her the next time we see her."

He shortly huffed at that.

"We should get moving. We still have half a day's worth of sunlight to search for him."

He slowly pulled away, sniffled, and wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand. "For who?" His expression suggested he knew whom she was referring to, however he needed to hear the answer.

"Who else?" She raised an eyebrow as a teasing smile played on her lips. "Your little brother."

* * *

Darkness turned to light and cold turned to warmth. Wherever he was, it was serene and quiet. All his pain and anguish were soon forgotten and his head was clear of any thought. His body desired nothing more but to lie there on the ground, undisturbed.

A sound suddenly broke the peace; a distant voice that seemed to echo all around him. It spoke his name.

A small smile twitched over his lips when he recognized the voice. He opened his eyes only to clench them shut because he saw nothing but blinding light. He tried to shield his vision with a hand but that was futile as well; the light was everywhere and goddamn painful to look at. With a sigh, he gave up and simply draped an arm over his eyes.

There was laughter now, louder, closer, and playfully mocking. He sensed the other standing nearby despite not hearing any footsteps approaching him. He snorted in annoyance.

"Try not to peek. It's really bright."

"Don't you think I've already noticed that?" he grumbled sarcastically.

Again, there was laughter aimed at his suffering.

"I've been waiting for you. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Waiting? For how long? And how can you see through this light?"

He could imagine the other shrugging from the questions.

"I really don't know how long. Hours? Days? And you eventually get used to this brightness. It doesn't matter though because you won't be staying here for too long."

He furrowed his brow at that. "Where are we anyway?" He attempted to catch a glimpse of the place but was blinded yet again. Groaning, he fell back to his previous position.

"A dream? It's not important. What really matters is that you have to take care of yourself from now on, all right? I won't be there to watch your back for a while. So do me a favour and don't get yourself killed."

"So… Then you really aren't…"

"Dead?" He heard the other smirk. "You have so little faith in me. It makes me feel rather sad! I told you before: I won't die that easily. But…"

"But?" he drawled, tempting the other to continue.

"But I… It's just that…"

There was a long moment of silence but that didn't bother him too much. He was in no rush for answers, especially when he was in such a calm, tranquil place. It really did feel like a pleasant dream here, an actual dream and not a nightmare like the ones that came to him every other cursed night.

It felt like an hour before he spoke up when the other didn't continue; "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where I am. I don't remember."

He raised an eyebrow, though it probably went unnoticed since his arm covered the upper half of his face. "Don't you mean where _we_ are?" For the fourth time, he tried to see his surroundings and for the fourth time, he failed.

"No… I don't know where I am," the other repeated quietly, sounding very lost and confused.

"What do you mean?" He was met with silence yet again. Frowning, he wanted to hear a real answer but his question was soon cut off by a sudden gasp.

"It's time – gather your strength." The voice was starting to fade as if the speaker was walking away yet he could still sense the other standing above him. "Our journey is still long and far it seems. Soul Edge still needs to be found so we can turn back into adults! So don't give up yet."

He knitted his brow, anxious to speak of what he knew. "I have to tell you… Soul Edge is–"

He was interrupted by a hush. "Tell me when I see you again because I might not remember anything…" The voice was distant now and very hard to hear.

It was then that he realized he was the one drifting away from the strange place. He was returning back to reality and he didn't want that; not after how he desperately wanted to escape from it before. "Wait!" he called, trying to resist the pull of his waking consciousness. There were many things he didn't want to face and there were many things he wanted to know. He reached out with his free hand to grasp onto something, _anything _to keep him from leaving. His arm flailed in a futile attempt until he felt the grip of another hand latch around his in a firm, assuring hold. The hand was smaller than his but just as strong.

"Don't worry about me, Siegfried. Just worry about yourself, okay? Our bet, don't forget about it!" The last words echoed like chimes as the hand that held his loosened and parted away.

Siegfried forced his eyes open right then and blinked through the stinging pain and tears to catch a final glimpse of the stupid, happy smile beaming down at him before it disappeared.

* * *

Dawn was starting to break before he realized how long he had spent foraging around the human campsite situated near the mouth of the valley. Judging by the awful smells and condition of the twenty or so humans resting in the cold shadows, they were survivors; some injured, some ill, and some dying if not already dead. Those that were neither were the only ones awake, but they were blind by the night and deaf from the wind that constantly howled from the valley's gape. The darkness and noise allowed him to venture deep into the small camp where he was able to pilfer scraps of food, a few water skins and canisters that still held some water, and clothing that might prove useful as extra cover and warmth without being seen or heard.

He felt a small pity for the poor souls he stole from. He had overheard a pair of frightened men whispering in the dark, speaking of why they feared to close their eyes. One dreamt of beasts covered in scales and giant men adorned in armour and holding greataxes and the other saw demons with eyes that were red and hungry in the dark. _Astaroth's minions, no less. Sad, pitiful souls who are cursed and brainwashed. Very much the same as I once was._

These humans had fled from the abomination's army that raided their hometown high atop the mountains. If that was the case then how did Astaroth end up falling into the valley?

Since the discovery of the valley grave, many questions had flooded his mind, each with no definite answer.

For nearly two days he had trekked through the hazardous valleys full of impassable inclines, steep, rugged terrain, and many narrow gaps and twisting pathways that often led to dead ends. If his arms were free, he could have clambered his way over the obstacles without too much trouble and be out of the cursed mountains within a day. Unfortunately, he was burdened with a sick, wounded child and no adequate aid to treat him.

He had thought his way was lost until the wind had brought him the scent of living men around nightfall. He could not help but suspect that it was the will of the Gods for him to find the camp.

The damnable Gods… Since his freedom, his prayers had gone unheard. The Gods had abandoned him, leaving him to suffer in his own turmoil for over seven long years. He wandered the lands desperate for answers, confused at who he was and angry at what he was. His heart had been consumed by grief and despair and festered into something black and full of hate for the divine beings that had brought him nothing but pain. Vengeance was his only desire; seeking the death of the Gods and all the wretches who had cursed him were the only things that kept him alive.

And now, what had the damn Gods decided to do with his fate? They had decided to toy with him.

He was willing to believe that it was no mere coincidence for him to return to his homeland. For the past few years, he had been searching for power that was strong enough to take down the Gods. Rumours of the infamous Nightmare and Soul Edge had brought him back to Greece and into the general direction of Athens. More stories and gossip arose amongst the travelers on the main roads (that he had overheard while hiding from view) the closer he came to the city, mentioning demons and monsters and disappearing holy swords. Somehow they had all led him to the mountains of Hymettus. From there he was led deeper into the valleys, not by his own instincts, but baited by the Gods to find and save a wounded child.

_Why_? he had wanted to ask on the first night but could not. _Why am I the one to save this strange boy?_ The child was special; there was something peculiar about the boy that he could sense. What it was, he truly did not know but perhaps it was one of the reasons the Gods wanted him to protect the young swordsman.

He wondered if the Gods were testing him; to see if he was still a man and not entirely a beast. Were they trying to relinquish his deep desire for vengeance? If he were to fulfill their given task would they finally help him in return?

It was a desperate belief and a feeble hope that was as bright as the burning red wick of a blown-out candle. The Gods had never listened to his silent pleas before so why would they now? He could easily be abandoned again once his task was finished. If they choose to play with his fate so cruelly, he would promise not to stop at nothing to bring their demise.

The task bestowed upon him was already a tedious one. He was supposed to care for a sick and injured child… Just what were the damn Gods thinking? He was not fit for such a deed. He did not have the slightest clue on how to tend to a child's needs nor could he even remember. And his appearance alone was enough to frighten full-grown adults let alone children.

He was always a monster in the eyes of all humans. Weapons would always point in his direction at the very sight of him from those few brave enough to face him. Others often chose to flee in the opposite direction in absolute terror. When cornered and forced to fight, he really did turn into a brutal monster for his temper was never easy to control once provoked. He had killed many foolish humans out of pure rage and he feared to do it again.

Truly, what were the Gods _thinking_ giving him a child to look after?

His first thought when he had found the camp was to leave the boy in the care of the humans. Then the task would have been done as simple as that. But it was far too easy, a trial unbefitting the level of the Gods. He had an underlying suspicion that there was more that must be done before the divine beings would be satisfied.

The child did not come from the same village as the humans, he was certain of that, judging by their completely different scents. If it was his fate to find the boy, then perhaps it was his fate to protect him. _Protect him from what exactly? _He did not truly know, but Astaroth came to mind. The golem had fallen into the valley along with the boy so his assumption couldn't be too wrong. He was curious as to what could have transpired before the abomination and child had tumbled down the mountain. Alas, he may never know.

With his leather bag heavier with stolen goods, he quickly left the humans and their night terrors before any of them noticed he was there. He clambered back up the craggy cliff side and entered the maw of the valley. As the morning sun crawled along the tall mountain peaks, he carefully made his way through the narrow, rugged passageway to the small hollow cleft where he had left the child hidden and unattended.

The tiny bundle wrapped from head to toe in a gray and white, wolf-fur cloak had not moved since he had left hours prior. In fact, the last the boy had awoken was the night before, pleading for water.

He had been thankful for the darkness to hide his true identity for he did not want to frighten the young one. Since then, he had been anxious, fearing how the boy would react once he clearly recognized his caregiver's face.

Dwelling on it only brought a sense dread.

Having not slept for the past two nights, he decided to sleep for the rest of the morning before leaving the valleys with the boy. Dropping his bag beside the boy's small sword, near-empty quiver, and broken bow, he briefly checked over the sleeping child. Then he leaned his back against the cold mountain wall right at the cleft's opening and shut his weary eyes.

He snapped them back open when he heard a noise that differed from the constant howl of the wind. Cautiously, he looked around, seeing the morning had suddenly turned to noon. He saw nothing amiss but then his nostrils flared when he caught the sweet scent of blood carried in the wind. It smelled fresh and full of fear.

The wind had shifted directions, he realized, blowing from the direction of the valley entrance where the human camp was waiting. He stood up in alarm at the sound of a woman's scream coming from the distance that echoed against the enclosing walls.

The child stirred and softly moaned, awakened from loud shriek.

He was about to tend to the boy but then he spotted a young woman appearing into his view. She stumbled over the sharp rocks, her bare feet all torn and bloody, trying to get away from something behind her. Tears streaked down her pale, dirty face and her light brown hair was a matted, tangled mess that reached past her slim shoulders. Her plain blue dress was soiled, the bottoms ripped and stained red from her scraped knees. Her eyes were wide and brown and filled with utmost terror.

The frail, pitiful human never saw him watching farther down the valley for her young life met a swift, cruel end. A sharp end of a blade burst from her chest and her limp body was tossed aside like an unwanted doll.

Her killer was a cursed one; a monster covered in smooth scales that were a brilliant shade of blue and orange and splotched with crimson with the life of its victims – its prey. It was smaller than him in size with a more slender build. _ A female…_ he suddenly realized. He had never seen one before.

She bore no horns or spikes on her body, only black claws on her hands and feet and rows of pointed yellowish teeth. Her armour was black and glistening red, her short, chipped sword stained and dripping, and her small round shield dented and cracked. Her crimson eyes were shining, thrilled from what was likely another one of her kills. She licked her blade and savoured the taste of the scarlet liquid only to suddenly pause halfway when she noticed him and met his grim stare.

Bewilderment flickered over her gaze before she became intrigued but also wary. The cursed one bared her sharp teeth in a wicked sneer and slowly advanced.

He growled a warning, his hands finding the hilt of his axe by his side and the handle of his shield lying on the ground. He strode forward to confront the female, wanting to keep the boy hidden and out of harm's way. Once he was near, he stood tall in his stance and bared his own teeth, showing his ferocity and vigour.

She wasn't threatened by his display of power. Instead she viciously snapped her jaws in defiance before releasing a series of growls that fluctuated from low to shrill, short and drawled, and accompanied by sharp hisses; "You are not one of us."

He stood frozen; her sounds had melded into _words_ that he somehow understood. Overtaken by surprise, he gawked at the blue and orange beast, ignoring the malicious gleam in the other's narrowed gaze. Never had he heard another Lizardman speak. Granted, it was years since the last time he had encountered another being cursed like him and those brief confrontations always savagely ended with the weaker ones dead. Perhaps he had forgotten the language just like how he had forgotten his past.

"You must be the traitor," the female continued, her words laced with spite. "The very first of our kind. You are the one! The one who betrayed Master!"

Still in shock, he could only stare with his mind slowly comprehending what was actually spoken. It was when she roared her next words did he snap out of his daze; "Master would be pleased with me if I was the one to kill you!"

He flinched when she suddenly lunged straight for him, her black talons digging into the rough ground to propel her forward at an incredible speed. She was upon him before he could even attempt to speak to her, her bloodied sword ready to ram him through. The only thing he could do was raise his shield just in time to intercept her blade. All her weight was put behind her attack, knocking him off his feet as the iron edge clanged and shrieked against the steel of his shield.

With a pained grunt, he landed onto his back and quickly rolled into a kneeling defensive stance. The need to communicate with her completely vanished as his anger surged forth. She was a brainwashed beast, a cursed minion of Astaroth; there was no point in reasoning with her. Prepared for battle, he glowered dangerously at the female reptile charging at him once more.

She snarled viciously when she was before him, ready to bring her sword down upon his head. The second before her blade would fall, he sprang forward to slam his shield into her stomach and tossed her backwards. Her choked cry was cut short when she crashed into the valley ground. But as fast as she had fallen she was right back up, hissing angrily and her eyes burning with rage.

Challenging her to come at him, he roared, his loud, mighty cry echoing off the mountain walls. It has been too long since he had last battled a worthy opponent and now he was exalted to finally use his axe to draw the blood of an enemy.

She hesitated and eyed him warily as she stepped side to side with the end of her tail flicking to and fro. Then she suddenly went on the offensive, letting out a cry of her own, shriller in tone and volume.

He stood ready as she dashed at him, the desire to kill clear in her visage. The distance between them closed within an instant and her stained sword was coming fast from the side. He swung his shielded arm aside, not only to block her weapon but to knock her weapon out of her hand. As her dirty sword was sent flying into the wall by his brute strength, he raised the blade of his axe over his shoulder for a downward slash.

However, she was quick to counter. Despite being weaponless, she was still armed with sharp claws and deadly teeth. She pounced on him before he could strike her down, throwing her smaller body against his and making him lose hold of his weapon.

Together, they painfully tumbled along the ground, clawing, snarling and snapping their jaws as they rolled in a tangle of limbs. She had scratched him several times but he was certain he had torn her pretty scales more than once as well. Before they finally came to a stop, he felt her pointed teeth bite into his bare left shoulder, drawing a pained roar.

She was dominant while he was sprawled on his back, her jaws still locked into his flesh. The sharp pain and the smell of his own blood enraged him further. He was larger and ultimately stronger. Seconds before she could tear away his arm, he slammed the edge of his shield into her side with enough force to shatter her armour and soundly crack her ribs.

She let go that instant, knocked away from his heavy blow and thrown to the ground. On her side, she writhed, sputtered, snarled, and hissed, her seething words barely coherent; "Kill you… Traitor… die… die… Master will… Master… Master…"

As he rose, she struggled to stand. There was madness in her wide-eyed gaze as she watched him slowly advance. She bared her reddened teeth, looking more a feral beast than a soldier, and like a cornered animal, she desperately lashed out, screaming in a wild frenzy.

Black claws glanced off his shield and grazed his left arm. With a final roar, he grabbed her skinny throat, crushing her windpipe in the process, and flung her hard into the mountain wall, feeling her neck snap before he let go. She smashed against stone and crumpled to the ground. Her open eyes were dull and stared at nothing and her head lay askew.

Breathing heavily, he studied the unmoving beast, making sure she was truly dead.

He snorted quietly soon after, pitying the poor, tortured soul lying before him. A troubling thought that had plagued him for years suddenly resurfaced: The sanity he had witnessed from her and others much alike, was that how he was in the past? He had no memories of hunting the innocent nor could he remember any other atrocities he had done while enslaved under Kunpaetku.

Perhaps, it was for the best or lest he be forever haunted by his crimes.

He grunted in annoyance at the sight of his wounded shoulder, seeing his entire left arm drenched in red. It would take a few days for the bite to fully heal. Ignoring the stinging pain, he went to retrieve his dropped weapon while maintaining constant view of the valley where the poor human still lay dead. He listened for a while, hearing only the faint, distant screams of the dying humans carried by the wind. There were more cursed ones beyond the opening, slaughtering the few humans that remained. Hearing and smelling the chaos was very unsettling.

When he was certain no other enemy would come through and find one of their own slain, he left the dead and quickly made his way back to the child.

To his horror, he only found his fur cloak, his leather bag and a broken bow waiting in the cleft and not the boy or his sword and quiver. He grew frantic and scanned the surrounding area, seeing nothing that resembled a child. The boy couldn't have gotten too far since he was wounded and ill. The noise and the sight of two battling beasts must have frightened the young one.

Every small crevasse and shadowed gap was thoroughly searched. To his relief, it wasn't long when he spotted a small figure in green slowly limping away on bare feet, using the rocky cliff as support.

At the sound of his approach, the boy stopped. Blue eyes abruptly turned to face him and surprisingly hardened with boldness rather than fear. A small silver sword was drawn into the boy's left hand and its pointed end was unsteadily aimed in the larger one's direction.

He stood in silence, watching the boy with great amusement. The child was weak and shivering with fever, physically injured, and panting from exertion and yet still willing to fight. It was admirable from one so young.

They both studied each other, one more curious while the other in caution.

The child furrowed his brow after moments had passed and neither had moved. Unable to keep his sword aloft, the boy lowered it to his side with a look of confusion upon his feverish face. "Y-You're… You're d-different," the child croaked, his voice hoarse from dryness and the lack of use. "Different from the others… You're not… not going to kill me?" Each word grew in strength.

The other would have laughed if it didn't sound so harsh. He had heard this question asked so many times when he had confronted humans that neither chose to fight or flee but cowered in his presence. Hearing it always made him want to laugh. Why would anyone bother to ask knowing they would have already been dead long ago?

To answer the child, he shook his head and started to dig through his bag to pull out a water skin and his fur cloak. He offered the items to the boy who gaped in surprise. Realizing the other's motive, the child became wary. "You're not with Astaroth, are you?"

He stiffened from the sound of the accursed golem's name and the boy took note of his reaction immediately.

"You're not?"

He shook his head vigorously, shaking off a few loose feathers that fluttered away in the blowing wind.

"Who are you?"

He could only stare for he was unable to answer. Even if he could speak in the human tongue, he would have nothing to say. He had no name and he had no past. He was no one; only a beast and a monster. And supposedly a traitor.

The boy blinked and tilted his blond head slightly. "Are you an enemy?"

The other shook his head.

A sudden smile adorned the child's lips, brightening his blue eyes with a glimmer of hope. It was truly a rare thing for the other to see. "Then you are a friend."

* * *

A/N: The changes I've made in this chapter will greatly affect the following ones, mainly in regards to the parts involving Cassandra and Siegfried. If you read on to the next chapter you might encounter some confusion since the confrontation between Cassandra and Siegfried happened differently than what I had originally written. I must apologize for this little mess. Soon it will be all sorted out!


	18. The Destined Guardians

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good summer. I sure did - I took a drawing class for fun and greatly enjoyed it. So sorry about the delay! I have been pretty busy with school and well... school's started again... But it's not all school that takes most of my time away, it's Metroid Prime 3! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! As always, be on a look out for anything that seems wrong.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Destined Guardians **

"You have yet to fulfill your given duty and here I see you, defeated once again."

The sound of the godly voice made him shudder violently. It caught him off guard, just when he was willing to give up to the creeping darkness that surrounded him. He could barely move any part of his body due to the many wounds that covered his every flesh. His monstrous strength had diminished to nothing. His mind was in a state of wander. It took a long minute until he finally registered the one who spoke.

"Forgive me…" he croaked with much effort. "I… have fallen… My wounds… are heavy… my sight, blinded. I… am… I cannot…"

"Silence now. It is not the time to draw your last breath. _Vengeance_ is near. What I seek is within your grasp. One more chance I will grant you and this will be my final gift to you. Fail me once more and it will be the end. Do you comply?"

His head barely raised above his burning chest as he answered, "Yes… I understand."

It happened quickly: The searing pain that once adorned every part of his body disappeared with a relieving breath. The darkness that clouded his eyes vanished from a blink of red light. His mind was clear and his anger focused. And his strength – every muscle in his body was rejuvenated with newfound power.

"Arise then, my servant. I have restored your body. Two children travel the mountain range, each with a guardian. Kill the one who wander these valleys first. Then capture the one in the high mountains."

"What… will I do with him?"

"You will know when you have accomplished my tasks. Now go and do not fail me again or this will be your last."

* * *

The mountains were still under the cloudless morning sky. Windless, it was very quiet yet the feeling of unease was great. 

He had woken not too long ago, which was surprising for he had never slept long past dawn ever since the encounter with the one-eyed demon. (Probably because of that horrid tonic he was forced to drink.) What was most truly strange was that he did not experience his usual nightmares but a dream. He couldn't actually remember anything about the dream but he could recall feeling some kind of happiness.

Hmph… it was a rare feeling.

Siegfried scanned the surrounding area cautiously with his one hand ready on the hilt of the Master Sword he held by the scabbard. The clothed handle was cool under his bare fingertips, bringing forth a deep worry to linger in his conscience. The hilt was usually warm. Even under all the layers wrapped around it, the hilt would always feel warm whenever he touched it with a bare hand. With his gauntlets, he could feel nothing for a short while before the sword's power would overcome him.

His gauntlets… those dreaded things that were meant for protection did more harm than good. He had abandoned them. He didn't want to _see_ them. It was terribly unbelievable how he could keep using them as weapons. The metal claws were stained with pain and regret.

He truly didn't want them anymore no matter how odd it felt to have no armour. Siegfried had left his leg armour behind too, not wanting to slow himself down from the heavy weight when had he climbed back up the mountain in his weakened state.

The young knight didn't regret leaving his gauntlets, but he really did feel a strong repentance for not taking his leg armour. It felt absolutely horrible, to say the least, without any protective gear. He was used to the added weight. It was like he was actually _wearing_ boots. Now, it felt as if he was wearing nothing and walking barefoot.

Shaking his head, he ignored the stupid feeling and cast his eyes to the sky. He could not see anything out of the ordinary but the subtle sensation of being watched troubled him. It was like something was staring _right_ at him with such a great intensity that it gave him chills.

He wanted to leave immediately. Turning to the still sleeping girl lying beside him, he hastily shook her awake.

She groaned in annoyance and batted him away like he was a pest then returned to sleep. Lightly growling in utter annoyance, he shook her more violently. "Get up! We need to move. _Now_," he urged her, his tone sounding more desperate than what he wanted to show.

Cassandra was awake after that, rising promptly with her eyes blinking rapidly as she searched for something. "What? What's wrong?" she slurred through the remains of sleep. Hastily, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and got to her feet just as she readied her sword for battle. She took a quick look around, and then frowned when she glanced over at the boy. "What's attacking us?" she asked, raising a questioning brow.

Siegfried shook his head. "It's… I dunno what it is," he answered truthfully, looking high up at the mountain walls around them. "And I don't _want_ to find out." He strapped the Master Sword onto his back and grabbed one of the bags the Greek brought with her.

"What?" The girl was apparently confused. "There's something around? Where?"

The boy sighed impatiently as he started down the path they had been resting on for the night. It was a path that was hidden from travelers who trekked up the mountain for the trail curved covertly behind a high cliff. Whoever traversed down from the village would easily see the opening from their angle. Cassandra had pointed it out yesterday.

"I don't know," he spat irritably. "But I can feel it. Let's just go!" It was not a lie to say that he hated her slowness. It was not the truth either. He was annoyed by her lack of sensing danger but he couldn't really blame her for having such a fault. No one was capable of detecting things that _only_ he could sense.

He heard her groan and before long, she caught up with his hasty steps. "Hey, is your wound all healed up already?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah," the boy lied to keep her from bothering him too much with petty suggestions of what not to do. He was aware of her tone – she knew about his ability to heal faster than normal. (Well, who would not have noticed anyway?)

Although his body was capable of healing at a more rapid pace, it was not genuine that he could heal completely only after a day. After all, he was practically thrown into the ground thanks to the damn girl which resulted in the wound from reopening. It had hurt then and it still hurt now. His back was throbbing and he could taste blood in his breath whenever he exhaled sharply.

The arrow wound was not the only part hurting, every joint and muscle in his body was sore. If he had proper rest, then perhaps the wound would have fully recovered. But since he was constantly exerting himself from climbing the mountain to escape, his body was too strained to heal adequately.

He hid his pain easily from Cassandra. He knew she wasn't as observant as the others in noticing minor difficulties he was experiencing as he followed the rugged path. His pace was slow, he had to admit, but the girl didn't seem to pay any attention for she was busy looking around with cautious eyes all the while staying in step with him.

The path they followed was steep and narrow. It was most evident that it was not meant for caravans or the like to traverse down it. Silence was their companion as they walked carefully down the slope. Once the path curved around a bend, it opened up to a far dangerous course.

The left side of the mountain wall disappeared, revealing the valley that waited between the mountain they were on and the next mountain they were soon to reach. The path evened to a straightened passage. They walked at a devastating height. A simple glance over the side made Siegfried tense immediately with fear. His pace fell into a more cautious speed and he so happened to favour the mountain wall as he moved.

When a moment had passed, he heard Cassandra breath an unsteady sigh right behind him. "This really freaks me out… Where could this possibly lead to?" she muttered, imitating Siegfried's movements as they both practically moved at a crawl.

"Another way down, perhaps," the boy mindlessly answered for his attention remained on the ground before his feet.

"Another way to your death, most likely," she lowly retorted. Then her tone softened. "The bridge was way higher than this. Do you… really think that he would have survived? That is… if he fell."

The question furrowed the young knight's brow but did not affect his pace. It was a question that he wanted to avoid dwelling any further.

Cassandra continued on after hearing no answer: "The valleys are deep and treacherous. I've heard many stories about these mountains that if you fall from any path within, it would be instant death."

"Enough," Siegfried demanded, pausing in his steps. He turned his head sideways to give her a firm glare. "You do not believe he would survive?"

The girl knitted her brow and slowly looked away. "It's not what I want to believe," she whispered, shaking her head. "But it has come to reality that chances for him to survive such a fall are zero, Siegfried. _No_ one can live through that."

"No one?" the boy growled, his glare intensifying. "No normal _human_ can survive but Link, he is not of this world."

"I know, but –"

"He's alive," Siegfried finished as he abruptly turned around to resume his pace.

"How do you know?" Cassandra questioned, her tone reflecting a bit of frustration. "I know you want to believe it –"

"I do believe it." The boy stopped once again and steadied his footing. With his right hand, he reached over and touched the draped hilt of the Master Sword. "This sword – _his_ sword – only responds to him. Despite its weakened appearance, it still holds power. I still cannot touch it physically; I tried before you came."

Right before the Athenian had found him, Siegfried was at a daring state. Overlooking the valley before the village of Hymettus made him want to test those words left by his inner demon. Jumping off the ledge would have been an easy way – that had been his first thought. But then he had remembered the sword he never realized he took with him until he had reached the battle-worn path. His body had instinctively taken it along on its own accord while his mind was lost.

The Master Sword was a dangerous weapon. The uncovered hilt is capable of shocking Siegfried with intense jolts of energy from one mere touch while the blade itself will both shock _and_ burn him. Really… he was wielding something that could do more harm than good.

But that was only when the elf was around.

Unlike the first time he unknowingly touched the Master Sword's hilt, he received a minor shock that only numbed his fingers for a short second. Touching the blade itself was similar to touching a heating pot whereas it would have electrified and burned him instantly on contact.

What was fortunate was that he could hold the covered hilt with his _bare_ hand without it burning up at a fast rate like before. Since he had abandoned his gauntlets, it was a good thing indeed and yet, an unfortunate one as well. The sword's power had incredibly weakened but it did not die away.

The sword's power was tied to its master.

Strangest thing, though, was that it felt as if it was only yesterday when he had last spoken to the elf. He couldn't remember the exact words they exchanged but what they spoke of seemed important to him. A sense of assurance came by him when he tried to think deeply back, however, no distinct memory would come.

It didn't matter really… all Siegfried knew was that the pesky little elf was still alive.

The pair had fallen silent. It was a relief to Siegfried for he no longer wanted to dwell on the current subject.

They had reached a new section of the path. Unfortunately, it was not conveniently safer…

It was like torture trying to navigate his way slowly along the narrow, broken trail. Many parts were dangerously slanted while other parts were missing chunks of rock, making the path as narrow as the width of his boot.

Utterly unforgiving… where the hell did the path lead to?!

It had better be an alternate route to somewhere and not a complete dead end.

Siegfried was awfully terrified out of his wits that he completely forgot about the dreadful sensation of being watched by an unknown entity. Sweating profusely with every treacherous step, he was practically drenched with perspiration. His pace had dropped to even slower than a crawl. He had to stop often just to regain his breath and to make sure Cassandra was still with him. It was then that he verbally talked to her by explaining the next section of the path and gave her warnings about them.

One thing to consider being lucky for was that it was not very windy. There was a slight breeze here and there but no strong gusts that could blow the two warriors off-balance.

Although broken in many parts, the path was quite sturdy under his feet. He did not even slip once or fall through any loose rock. However, his legs were so tense that he was tiring quickly.

He was absolutely thankful to the heavens when he had reached the end of the hazardous trail. He actually fell onto the wide, open mountain ledge – exhausted and relieved. Cassandra did the same: she collapsed right beside him with her brow dripping with sweat and her breathing, rapid.

"Oh, thank the Gods… we made it alive," she exhaled. "Never, ever am I going to cross that again."

Siegfried smirked, nodding in agreement as he laid face-first on the cold rock. When his nerves had calmed and his breathing normal, he got up to examine the area.

The rock ledge was connected to a rope bridge that did not seem too old or weathered. It didn't appear to be used too often. (Who would use it anyway?) A deep valley separated the ends of the bridge. What was across on the other side was a wider, open area surrounded by mountain rock. Large white crosses were visible from the distant giving Siegfried the inclination that they were heading towards a graveyard.

He wasn't sure why, but the instant he spotted the white crosses the awful feeling of being watched had returned. It was accompanied by another terrible sensation; like something was telling him to stay the hell away from the place. And yet… he had an inner yearning to go.

Deeply confused by his internal battle, Siegfried did not notice Cassandra already half-way across the wooden bridge until she called him over: "Hey! Come on! It's actually safe on this thing." Her voice echoed around him and through the valley, making his decision for him despite how he felt.

The bridge swayed as he walked on it. His fists were tightly clenched on the rope supports on both sides while his eyes were keen on staying forward. He made his way over quickly and released the breath he was holding.

Cassandra had been watching from the other side and soundly smirked when he made it. She went ahead to examine the closest white cross that loomed over a large jagged rock – a grave for a deceased most likely.

There were seven crosses in the formation of a circle, with one being double the size of the rest, erected in the centre. A large boulder, half-under the ground with worn Greek characters engraved into it served as the grave for whoever was to be remembered. Each cross was made with white wood from the trunks of trees and tied together with simple rope.

The large cross was what caught Siegfried's attention the most for when he laid his eyes on it, a terrible sense of dread dawned upon him. Chills ran up his spine as he approached the grave, warily. He didn't understand why he was feeling so uptight by the towering structure. Every step closer made him feel more and more anxious – almost as if he _knew_ something was about to happen.

He stopped before the boulder and peered down at the engravement. The text was too worn out to be readable, not that he really cared who or what it was suppose to be for. His mind was too troubled by the surrounding uncertainties that tainted the air.

A sudden gust of harsh wind blew past, blowing his hair and cloak wild. With a grunt he covered his face from the flying debris and shivered from the blast not that it was a cold wind but an unnerving one… The wind was carrying an _evil_ presence.

His blood ran cold at the sudden sound of a crow's cry high above. Daring to look, he craned his neck to look at the sky, seeing one lone black bird circling the gravesite. It was not the red-eyed beast as he had feared but a normal crow. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief but soon stopped when he saw that the bird was accompanied by another. Soon, more joined in, one after the other until the sky was well alive with countless black birds.

They appeared to move like a swarm of insects; darkening the area with their masses. Like leaves in autumn weather, black feathers fell all around, creating a deathly atmosphere. The large murder of crows devastated the air with their cries and flapping wings.

Dread settled within him and soon fear took hold of him. The sight was unnatural – too obscure to reason with reality. Siegfried knew what was going to happen and he absolutely did _not_ want to see to the end. The thought of turning around to run was strong in his mind, yet his body was refusing to follow. He willed with his mind to move but he could not get in control.

Something was holding him in place – something he could not see.

Siegfried cringed and clasped his hands over his ears to drown out the horrid sounds.

All he wanted to do was scream at the damn birds but the willpower to do so never came to him. But then the whole murder suddenly vanished only to leave one single crow behind. The lone crow was larger than the ones before and very recognizable with its fierce glowing red eyes.

The bird flew down, landing on top of the largest wooden cross in the centre of the graveyard. Feathers continued to fall soundlessly to the ground in the dying breeze despite the absence of the other birds. The demonic crow turned its head to the side to focus one of its eyes on the glaring boy.

Siegfried bared his teeth at the wretched creature. He knew that the presence of the nameless crow was _never_ a good sign. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

Not wanting to be taken by a surprise attack, the boy quickly reached behind him to draw out the Master Sword.

He held it out front between him and the bird, hoping to repel any evil "spell" the crow would lull him with.

To his surprise the crow tilted its head upwards as if amused then _said_, "We wait. We wait. The vessel beyond these mountains: Where you were reborn; where your time began. We wait."

"What?" Siegfried blurted out at the absurdity of the crow's speech. The crow… _spoke_ to him. The bird's beak did not move but instead he had heard its voice echo around him. Strangely, the voice he could hear had an unexpected softness to it as if it was a timid boy speaking to him.

The bird ruffled its wings and turned its entire head so its other eye was now on him. "The vessel is waiting. Beyond these mountains. It is in danger. Destroyers. Seekers. They all draw near it. Tempted. Guided. They approach by summer's end. You must go."

Emerald eyes widened. The boy suddenly understood.

"We wait, Master, for your return. The Guardian will protect."

His mouth was awfully dry that he nearly choked out the word: "Guardian?"

"The Guardian will protect. The Guardian will wait," the crow repeated before finally spreading its wings. "We wait. Beyond these mountains. The vessel." The bird took flight into the feathery sky and disappeared over the mountains.

"'By summer's end,' huh?"

A deep, harsh voice suddenly spoke behind him, making him nearly jump off the ground. Gritting his teeth, Siegfried twirled around, knowing full well who it was. With all his might, he swung the Master Sword with him only to be stopped by a large brown hand before hitting his mark. The blade crackled with weak little sparks on contact with the bony flesh and yet the owner of the monstrous arm did not even flinch.

Siegfried gasped and tried to pull the weapon back for another swipe but the claw clenched into a solid hold, preventing him from freeing the blade.

The dark helm of the demon was raised to the sky having followed the crow. Slowly, it lowered to reveal a pair of glowing red orbs, gleaming at him with a sneer.

"What do you plan to do with this little toy?" Nightmare mocked, his large fist twisting the Master Sword out of Siegfried's hand. The sword continued to react to the demon's touch with erratic flashes of light and white sparks. "Were you thinking that it would actually harm me?"

"What are you doing here?!" the boy demanded, ignoring the demon's taunting questions. Siegfried made a quick scan around him, seeing that he still remained in the graveyard but Cassandra was nowhere in sight.

Nightmare lifted the sizzling sword to take a close look at it. His head cocked to the side while his eyes turned and focused on the young swordsman.

The boy stiffened but held his ground against the towering dark knight. "Answer me," Siegfried growled. "How is it that you're here? What have you done with the girl?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders – it was a rather odd display. "Why I've done nothing." He gestured to the surrounding gravesite covered in black. The rain of feathers had stopped when the crow had left, leaving a mess behind. "If you really need to know, I can not harm her for she does not exist here."

_Another dream…_ Siegfried thought morbidly. To simply call it a "dream" was an understatement – the existence of Nightmare interacting with Siegfried personally felt absolutely real. The boy could recall the last encounter with the demon clearly. The fear he was suppressing, the anger he was feeling, the chill of _evil_ radiating from the demon form; all was real to him. He had no other word to describe the realm he was in but to call it a "dream". Perhaps a dream-like _vision_ would suffice.

How did he get _here_ anyway?

Nonetheless Siegfried was standing with his demonic ego in an alternate realm. The wind had died. All sounds were silent. Even the fizzling sword in Nightmare's hand was soundless. Only the pounding of his heart was all the boy could hear as both occupants of the realm eyed each other with great ferocity.

A short laugh coming from the Azure Knight broke the stillness in the air. "This place – you still have no idea where this is, do you?" Nightmare suddenly questioned as he studied the child intently.

The boy slightly cringed but otherwise remained silent. His expression gave away his answer for Nightmare smirked soon after.

"Allow me to show you."

Without even lifting a finger, the whole world around them turned a murky grey. It was as if the heavens had dumped an endless amount of water that washed away all the colours of the world. Only the demon and Siegfried remained unchanged. Everything seemed to melt and fade into blackness.

When all was completely dark, it all reversed – grey appeared out of the darkness in streaks, forming an image that was horribly blurred at first but soon became a focused picture. Not much colour returned to the ugly grey that loomed the desolate area.

A hill comprised of dead earth under a gloomy sky… And there, Soul Edge waited, its eye still closed in slumber.

_Again…_ Siegfried, of course, damn knew where this place was.

"Your soul," Nightmare needlessly told him, his tone bitter with spite. "What you see is what lies in your very soul, boy."

Steely emerald eyes narrowed at the demon. "You, I understand, but why is Soul Edge here too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A flicker of amusement passed over the demon's gaze but his tone remained the same.

Siegfried bared his teeth, highly agitated by Nightmare's change in attitude. "I'm asking you, aren't I?" he carefully inquired, keeping his guard up.

There was a slight pause. "I cannot say. I know nothing of its presence or its reasons." There was truth in the demon's voice which was highly surprising. "It was here when I first awakened."

The boy slightly cringed as he crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Nightmare returned, sneering. "After that cursed energy clash between Soul Edge and _this_ – " He indicated to the Master Sword by holding it before him in a tight fist – "I was cast into slumber – sealed away within your soul."

"Then…"

"Heh. That's right." The demon took a step closer to the small child who was too occupied with his thoughts to notice. "That fragment you held woke me from my sleep."

An accusing finger was pointed at the demon's face. "_You_ were the one that controlled me!"

Such a thing made the dark knight break into hysterical laughter. "Don't get over yourself," Nightmare began after regaining his breath. "I am only an entity of your power. Everything that's happened was _your_ own doing."

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I cannot. I am forbidden to lie. I've told you before: all those times you claimed you had 'lost' control were true in your part – you merely gave in to your own desires for destruction. I simply fueled your emotions. I may be only an entity but I still have my own intentions."

"And _what_ intentions would they be?" Siegfried deeply snarled as he clenched his fists in fury. The hate he held against the damn monster was becoming too much. Every word that spewed from Nightmare's lips was like oil to a blazing fire. He didn't want to believe anything the demon was saying yet he could not turn away and ignore it – everything the Azure Knight had said held true.

Deep inside of him, Siegfried knew that Nightmare was incapable of lying to him.

"To ensure your survival, of course," the demon answered matter-of-factly. "If you perish so do we."

There it was again… the plurality. "Who is 'we'?"

With his free hand, Nightmare pointed to the top of the hill. "Soul Edge, of course. I am you but I am also Soul Edge. And neither I nor it would like to vanish because of your incompetent actions."

The blond knight steepened his anger. "You _know_ why it's here then."

"I know only as much as you," the demon snarled impatiently. "It sleeps – I cannot here it speak but I can _feel_ its strong will to survive. Its will is my will. My will is _your_ will. And because of that, you truthfully cannot die by your own hands.

"You were willing to jump foolishly off the ledge that time before that wretched woman came. Do you know what I could have done if she did not appear?" Nightmare's tone was snide and malicious, making the young blond hesitant to know.

"_Fear_. Absolute _fear_. I can control your emotions to an extent and at that time I could have made you feel terrified of committing suicide. Similar to your journey to the gravesite. I intensified the fear you had felt then so you would be more cautious of your actions."

A hateful curse was Siegfried's response. "You damn vile being…" he hissed, jaws aching from continuous clenching.

"Hmph. Why do you loathe me so? I am your inner power and it is my duty to protect you."

_Protection?!_ Siegfried nearly screamed out the word. He sure as hell did not _need_ Nightmare to "protect" him.

The dark knight was able to sense the boy's thoughts. "In the pathetic condition you are now, you will die from any threats that stand in your way. That is why I've brought you here once again not only to receive the message but to accept my power as yours."

"I refuse." It was a quick answer that did not require much thought.

Nightmare was not too pleased. He muttered an audible "ungrateful brat" before letting out a deep growl of distaste. "You are only making this harder for yourself. Your damn, weak little body –"

"Did you not hear me? I refuse!"

It was visible that the demon was keeping his anger in control. "Then so be it. I cannot willfully give you my power unless you accept it on your own because of _this_ cursed weapon." He threw the holy blade onto the ground between him and the boy. The demon's hand was unscathed from holding the sacred sword for so long that it troubled Siegfried.

A mere glance was all Siegfried gave the Master Sword before Nightmare continued on: "This wretched sword… How ignorant of you to be _branded_ by this cursed thing!"

The boy could only stare, uncertain of what the demon was claiming.

"You've been marked, child," Nightmare scoffed, revolting from his own words. "Burned into your back is the symbol of this damn sword. Three triangles that hold an unknown meaning… It acts as a cursed seal! It prevents me from fully granting you power when you most want it! In order for me to do so, you must _accept_ the power _yourself_!"

"How are you certain that my acceptance would allow you to break through… the _seal_?"

"Your acceptance will relinquish your faith on the damn sword." Crimson eyes gleamed with pleasure as the dark helm faced the heavens. "Much like before, when the wretched weapon was tossed out of your hands. You lost faith in it when that huntress released her sword. Your desire for the power she held had allowed me to grant you a meager fraction of my power but it was not even enough for you to fight!" The demon spat the last part out in disgust, turning his attention back to the boy.

There was a hole in the demon's story; something didn't make sense on Nightmare's terms. Siegfried hardened his gaze. "You have said that you had awakened long before the Master Sword was found," he stated with an even tone. "Then why did you not act before then?"

Nightmare's anger fused out from the question – his expression calm and human-like. "I was told to wait for the _Calling_."

Siegfried blinked in utter confusion. "The what?"

"The Guardian's Calling for its master – that," the demon pointed to the hill again with the sword. "In Malucci, that was the first Calling and I had granted you my power then. However…" Nightmare narrowed his stare, his face resuming its demonic disposition. "The cursed blade's power was unexpected. It interfered – casting me not in sleep but in a state of dormancy when that atrocious brat struck you with it.

"It was the second Calling that freed me of my prison but I was not the only one affected. Soul Edge – it would respond to the Guardian's call even in sleep. You cannot truly blame me for your actions when under the Guardian's spell; I was not the one influencing you but the sword itself. Its presence here… I can only assume that it has something in relation to _that_ incident. You have heard from our loyal messenger: 'The vessel is waiting'." Nightmare cocked his helm head to the side to imitate a pondering gesture. "A vessel. A _vessel_."

Siegfried frowned. "An empty shell…" he murmured.

"That is waiting for its soul to return."

"Hmph," Siegfried exhaled sharply in response as he took all the knowledge in, understanding his current condition. He understood why Nightmare suddenly appeared before him – the Master Sword had once kept the demon entity at bay but since Link was nowhere near it anymore, its power had significantly weakened. The demon's presence wasn't all that bad, truthfully. He had to suppose that he should be somewhat thankful for Nightmare to reveal to him what he had never known about himself. Both things he despised and appreciated – things he wished that never existed but unfortunately had to suffer with them.

But the one thing that bothered him most was Soul Edge. It was here within his soul lying in a dormant state – sealed away from the human world.

_A seal, huh? _The Master Sword wasn't as useless as he thought it had been. It had placed seals on both Siegfried and Soul Edge.

It was a first that the boy gave the towering monster a smug grin in place of hate. "If I die, then Soul Edge would _die_ as well. Only an empty shell would remain on Earth."

The dark knight scoffed angrily to the side. "You cannot be certain that that would truly happen. It could seek another host once you perish. But do not think that it will be easy to end your life. As I've told you before, we will make sure that nothing happens to you. Be it fear or humiliation, I know that you cannot withstand from either."

Fear, Siegfried could overcome easily but humiliation was a whole different level. His prideful nature was not one who tolerated embarrassment very well and he would most stay away from any humiliating situations that involved him.

He had to somehow overcome that…

But what kind of humiliation would Nightmare be able to pull? (Not that Siegfried really wanted to know.)

Swearing under his breath, the blond knight lightly shook his head, taking brief glances at the sword before his feet. "If that is how it's going to be then fine but know one thing," Siegfried quickly knelt low to grab the hilt of the sacred sword then rose swiftly into his stance, "I would rather be pathetically weak for the sake of my companions so I want you to give up. I will never accept the power I've lost – I will never accept _you_ back!"

Nightmare roared and took a fleeting step forward. Having been prepared, Siegfried leapt back just as the demon's claw swung for him. "You will have no choice once that seal no longer holds! That brat will die sooner or later!"

The boy lowered into a defensive stance, his expression hardened with determination. "I will find him."

"He's as good as dead," Nightmare growled, falling back in his attack.

Siegfried still held his guard up. "He will live – I can sense that he is alive through the Master Sword."

Crimson eyes narrowed at the mentioned blade before glaring at the blond knight. "Pitiful. Truly a waste of effort. He is not worth it."

"He is my _friend_."

"But he has not told you how that sword can manipulate time. How can you be certain that by simply joining both Soul Edge and the accursed thing would return your bodies back?" the demon suddenly questioned.

The thought had rendered Siegfried speechless and nearly wiped away his previous confidence. He had never pondered over the fact that Link was capable of traveling through time. The elf had once said that the Master Sword was a "key" to travel through time but had never elaborated about that. In fact, Link had appeared to be very secretive about it when Siegfried had asked him.

Nightmare's question had sprung up a lot more questions Siegfried wanted to know the answers to.

"Such a power… does he truly possess it?" Nightmare inquired in a low voice as he watched the young knight intently. "Since you both have physically reversed in time, do you not think that it could happen again? You might disappear out of existence."

With a downcast stare, the boy furrowed his brow at the unknown possibilities that waited at the end of his and Link's journey.

Nightmare had a damn good point… _What_ would happen if Soul Edge and the Master Sword crossed once again?

He heard the demon smirk in satisfaction. "You should reconsider this path you follow, Siegfried. What will happen in the end may not be what you've hoped for," the Azure Knight told him sternly as he walked towards the other.

Siegfried didn't notice his approach until he saw an armoured hand reach out and lift his chin in a slightly rough manner. Cold to the touch, a nervous shiver ran through his body. He would have backed away in horror but the sight of the demon's face so close to his petrified him. "You have only weeks before Soul Edge is found by others," Nightmare harshly whispered, his eyes glowing intensely. "I suggest you forget about that useless annoyance you call a friend and head for it. Chances are that the Guardian will be unable to hold either the Seekers or Destroyers back for long given that we are forewarned of them." With that, the dark knight walked past him. Nightmare soon added; "A gift lies under the cross. Make sure to grab it."

When he had shaken out of his fear, Siegfried turned and glowered at the damn demon but he did not see him. Instead, all he saw was the same grey hill that held Soul Edge in place. "Where…?" He looked around and saw nothing but dead matter.

Aggravated, Siegfried deeply sighed. His emerald gaze hardened at the slumbering form of Soul Edge but he was soon interrupted when the world suddenly dimmed and blurred before his eyes.

He only blinked once before seeing the starry night sky hanging above him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Cassandra appeared in his view, peering down at him with a slight frown. Her face held a glow of deep orange from some nearby fire.

Mildly confused, he simply stared at her for his mind had completely gone numb.

She kneeled beside him and placed a hand upon his forehead. "You passed out earlier. I think it was from dehydration. Here, drink some water." She held out a familiar glass bottle containing a transparent liquid over his head.

Siegfried took the bottle without a word or hesitation and gulped it down after getting up. The cold water brought him out of his stupor and caused him to shiver. "When did I…?" he slowly trailed off as he looked around the area.

A small fire was burning close to where he laid. A rocky cliff was to his right while to his left, in the faint glow of the fire, were seven white crosses.

He was still in the gravesite. Resting amongst the dead was not his idea of a good campsite… A mere glance at the erected wooden structures was enough to enthrall him in fear. The utter sensation of dread was gone, fortunately, but there was still something unnerving about the place.

Cassandra offered a hard biscuit as she sat down. "Soon after getting here," she explained, waving the food in his face when he didn't take it. "You just collapsed when you got near the crosses."

The boy froze with his hand half-way to grabbing the biscuit in her grasp. He really couldn't tell the girl what he had just experienced; she would not believe him. Cassandra was unlike her sister – more annoying, more careless, and lacked any reasonable understanding of anything that involved him. A good thing about her, though, was that she seemed to care less about his health. If it was Sophitia in her place, she would be prompting him to rest and eat every so often.

Well, Cassandra may not have her sister's "affectionate" side but she does have a silent, some-what generous side to her despite knowing who she was dealing with.

_Too kind for your own good…_ The young knight thought morbidly.

"Hm? Don't worry about it, kid," she spoke up after noticing his strange reaction. "You were exhausted and fainted. You going to eat this or not?"

Siegfried shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry," he quietly murmured, looking at everything but her.

"Just eat it." He felt something land on his lap and saw the round biscuit there.

Being in no mood to argue, the boy sighed heavily and snatched the food item to take a bite out of it. His teeth met with a rock-hard biscuit that nearly pained every tooth. Cringing, he crunched on the dry, tasteless thing loudly. He was certain that the sound echoed throughout the mountains and not only his ears.

After the little meal, they both agreed to sleep for the rest of the night. However, Siegfried did not actually sleep at all but feigned it – he was becoming a master at that.

He was wide awake from the encounter with Nightmare and any desire for sleep was non-existent. The cursed demon's words kept coming back to him as if the damn demon was actually saying it right in his head, over and over again.

Highly infuriated by the dark knight's influence on him, Siegfried growled a curse in his native tongue under his breath as he climbed to his feet. The girl was deep in slumber so there was no worry for her to notice.

Under the shadows where the light of the fire did not reach, he approached the graves to the one spot that he could easily sense.

Right in front of the centre boulder of where the engravement was in place was something that gave off a very weak aura. It was so weak that he was sure Taki would never have sensed it even if she stood right beside it.

Whatever it was did not glow nor was it a metal. So it was not a fragment of Soul Edge but something else. He could feel a dark presence within the small object but it did not react to him nor did he feel any different holding it. Only the tickling sensation coming from his back had him feeling uncomfortable.

"A rock," he mumbled. That was what it felt like in his hand. Not an ordinary rock… but a rock nonetheless.

Scoffing at the ridiculous outcome of the "gift", he pocketed the stone and returned to the fire.

* * *

"What are they looking for?" Link whispered as he peered over the high, shadowed cliff he lay on to conceal his presence. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the constantly blurring colourful masses moving below but it was absolutely difficult when he had a terrible headache and fatigue to deal with.

Days had passed since the Hylian had first awakened to realize the situation he had gotten into. He wasn't sure how many days had truly passed for he had been falling in and out of sleep due to his illness. Although time had gone by and he was (somewhat) aware of what was happening around him, he did not feel any better. Sometimes, he felt far worse than before.

Perhaps the lack of proper food was the cause. Raw rodent meat and strange-looking mountain greenery were not really appealing to his appetite. The bloody carcass of a freshly killed mouse or the tough, stringy, tasteless leaves of a mountain plant were both hard to stomach.

Water was plentiful, though. So that was fortunate.

It was not his sickness that only weakened him but the many injuries he had amounted. Falling down a _mountain_ would normally kill a normal person but Link, however, managed to survive. He had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body and a terrible bump over his right temple to prove it. His tunic was torn in many places and both his boots were missing. Practically, all his belongings were gone except for his Kokiri Sword, quiver and three arrows. His bow… he wasn't sure what happened to it.

_How_ he survived was completely out of the question. Perhaps he had used magic – he was practically drained of it. He couldn't even manage a spark of ember or a wisp of cold air with his arrows if he wanted to.

He really couldn't recall anything that could have resulted in his current situation. The sensation of falling was the only thing that came to mind though so that assured him that he did indeed fall. (Also, given the fact that he was no longer with Siegfried and the others in the mountain but lost somewhere in the valleys, that would contribute to his knowledge.)

The last thing he could remember was that he, Taki and Siegfried were chasing after the sisters. Having no memory of any other events after that, he must have suffered a concussion. He didn't receive any broken bones, fortunately, which meant that it was not a straight fall but an inclined descent down a slope.

Link glanced up at his companion who was on all fours to keep his own profile low. The blue-scaled, feather-maned head of the Lizardman tilted slightly in his direction so it could peer at the boy before shrugging its shoulder in an awkward yet comical display.

A little grin played out on the Hylian's lips from the odd human-like gesture for a mere second before vanishing into a tired sigh.

A Lizardman… who would have thought that there was one that was not willing to kill Link out of instinct or duty? Out of the many Lizardmen Link had encountered, it was a true surprise to find one actually _helping_ him. When he first saw it battling another of its kind, he had assumed that they were starving and so were fighting over who could eat the Hylian.

It was not a good sight to wake to. At that time, it felt as if he was dreaming. The need to get away from the two monsters was the only thing that came to his delirious state of mind. Being so exhausted at that time, his first confrontation with the feathered Lizardman made it seem like an illusion. (_A Lizardman hesitating to attack? That could never happen…_)

He was grateful, really. If it weren't for the beast, Link would have died from his injuries combined with the harsh elements.

The Lizardman was no ordinary Lizardman either. Its scales were a sky-blue. Instead of spikes or bony plates, this particular lizard had a mane of white yellow-tipped feathers that continued down its back to near the end of its tail. Its snout was slightly shorter and had a single horn. The armour it wore was different from the common ranks – more clean and gallant. And in place of a sword, it used an axe instead.

Different in both physical and mental aspects… The Hylian owed the feathered Lizardman his life.

The noise below their high ledge suddenly fell quiet. Link squinted through fatigue to see what the group of enemy Lizardmen was up to. He couldn't really count how many there were, but he estimated at least ten of the golem's scaled minions were down there prowling around the valley. If it weren't for Link's acute hearing, the group of lizards would have run into the pair.

They were searching for something…

The Hylian gave his companion a worried glance and saw the large beast watching intently at the scene below. When a shivering gust of wind blew by, its nostrils flared and its eyes widened before it suddenly bared its pointed teeth with a low growl.

Startled, Link turned his attention back to the valley just when he heard an echo of heavy footsteps. The boy tensed at the continuous sound, highly anxious at what was approaching. A sense of fear settled within his stomach for he had a feeling that he _knew_ exactly what was coming.

His reptilian friend was seething beside him, its black claws sunken into the rocky ledge with sheer anger and its fierce eyes glaring in the direction of the footsteps. Just from seeing its reaction, Link was hesitant to say anything for he was afraid of how the Lizardman would respond. He could only wait with dread.

It was not long when a large, muscled, _purple_-skinned golem came into view. It was bald. It had a metal rim over its nose and both sides of its head. It eyes… Link could tell that they were dead and white without him needing to focus.

"Astaroth?" the Hylian gasped. He quickly furrowed his brow in confusion. No – it couldn't be Astaroth… Astaroth did not have purple skin the last time Link saw him nor did the golem lack a visible beating heart.

Siegfried had never mentioned a second Astaroth though and he knew most about the golem. So then, _what_ was that creature trekking through the valley?

A shimmering new and awfully familiar long, single-bladed axe was in the monster's grasp with the shaft propped against its shoulder. The sight of the behemoth weapon snapped Link out of his fatigue as flashes of memory suddenly came through his mind.

Images of battle, feelings of pain, a sense of sadness…

Bits and pieces of memories rushed by him all at once and it was painful to regain it all.

The mountain… he could remember some of it now. There was smoke. It was raining. There were Lizardmen – Cassandra was fighting them. Blood, there were streaks of red. And then there was Astaroth. He was running away from him.

_No_… Link deeply concentrated. There was a gap in his memories. Something happened before confronting with the Astaroth he knew.

He didn't realize that he was clutching his head in agony until he was roughly shaken by a strong hand. There was a low snarl before "Astaroth's" booming voice sounded through the valley in such a high volume that Link had to cover his ears.

"He is near!" the golem shouted, his voice similar to Astaroth's in every way. "He should be close! Find the damn vermin and bring him to me! His death will be done by my hands and mine alone! Now go!"

An echo of monstrous roars came soon after followed by the scattering of footsteps of the Lizardmen. Link cringed at the level of the noise. When it became bearable, he breathed a deep sigh in relief, knowing that he and his companion had not been discovered yet. He rubbed his forehead to ease the headache throbbing against his inner skull.

He was roughly shaken again which made him glare at the other in both pain and annoyance. "What?" he mouthed.

The lizard nodded to the area below and Link glanced over. The purple golem was gone.

The Hylian furrowed his brow in worry. "Astaroth –" Link stopped short when the name came out mistakenly. However, it didn't feel like a mistake to call the colourful brute "Astaroth."

A pair of reptilian eyes watched him questionably.

"I mean… that golem –" he was cut off by the Lizardman this time. It gave a short roar that ended in a hiss as it pointed at where the giant once stood. It was tough to decipher what it was trying to say… Link only raised an eyebrow. It repeated the sound, this time pointing to the spot below then to Link.

"The golem?"

It shook its head. With one hand it started to wave it in circles as if either to go into more elaborately or to go back… It was probably the latter.

Link narrowed his gaze. "Astaroth?" he tested and to his surprise, the lizard nodded vigorously. It pointed back to the spot.

Even though his mind was not truly thinking clearly, the Hylian got the gist of the Lizardman's charade. He seemed doubtful and had to ask, "You think that is Astaroth?"

The creature nodded once again.

"That can't be…" the boy mumbled, lying onto his side to ease the aches forming in his joints from staying in one position for too long. He glanced sideways at the scaly one and frowned. "Astaroth does not look like that… he's…" He suddenly trailed off when a sharp pain entered his head.

It felt like an arrow piercing right into his skull. With a groan, he laid still, clutching only at the pain. He heard undistinguishable sounds echo around him and an increasing heat. The temperature was rising quickly; to the point of being unbearable.

_What's going on?!_ he mentally shouted as he writhed on the ground.

He couldn't breathe with the intense heat and the sounds around him were growing louder, deafening his ears.

The sounds… they were voices. They belonged to the same person but the words were overlapping each other as if there were more than one of that same person all speaking at once. Link could make out some words though: _"…squirm… Nowhere to run… to hide… done with you… brat…"_

It was _Astaroth's _voice.

"Astaroth…" he hissed through clenched teeth. It was coming back to him now. The heat was only a memory of his flames. The spell he had cast was the only option he had to save the others from the monster. He was certain that he had burned the golem badly and destroyed the bridge to finish it off.

Astaroth had been horribly burned. The fall should have killed him.

Link had a weak barrier to reduce his injuries from the plummet. The golem had nothing.

Astaroth couldn't have survived!

But, the boy had to remember, Astaroth was summoned by a God… and Gods have powers…

The young Hylian felt his body being lifted just as he was coming back to his senses. "I burned him," he whispered weakly as he slowly opened his eyes. "I burned him and the bridge. That's how we fell."

The Lizardman let out a soft snarl with an unreadable expression. Just like how a parent would carry their child, the lizard easily held Link with one arm.

It was strange, really, to have a Lizardman carry him let alone _protect_ him. Link really didn't mind though. He had never doubted the beast's intentions ever since he found out the lizard was a friend.

The reptile snorted quietly as it tilted its head. It seemed curious to know more. The boy nodded and continued, "I was the one who lured him to there to the bridge because, you see, my companions – they were injured. I had to lead Astaroth away so he would not harm them any further." Link felt a sudden dread when he spoke of Siegfried and the others. He knew for sure that Siegfried had been wounded pretty badly… by Link's arrow. That was the missing gap in his memories.

Wanting to avoid the terrible sense of guilt welling up inside him, Link shook his head and resumed his explanation. "I know, it must be stupid, don't you think?" He smiled at the reptile. "I'm just a little kid taking on a big monster like Astaroth." The lizard nodded, making him chuckle. "Yeah, but I did. Twice, in fact. I'll tell you all about it sometime. I'll tell you everything. We have to get out of here first because you are right, that _is_ Astaroth. He looks different, but it has to be him." He frowned deeply. "His God must have revived him…"

The beast growled dangerously at the last bit, its teeth showing. It was glaring at nothing particular, giving Link the assumption that it was probably angry at something related to Astaroth.

Wanting to snap the lizard out of its thoughts, Link hastily said, "We should hurry. I think he knows that I'm still alive. He must be searching for me…"

The Lizardman nodded, understanding the boy's urgency, and started to move. It held the boy close as it bent its legs low to prepare a leap down. Tensing, Link held his breath when the beast leapt forward to fall on a lower ledge. With a thud, it landed on its two clawed feet before rushing into a running leap to land on the bottom of the valley. It was a long way down but the beast didn't seem hurt when it hit the ground and ended up rolling forward with the momentum.

The whole motion made the Hylian slightly dizzy but he had braced through it all. It wasn't too bad; it was totally the first time he had ever experienced a ride like that – being carried like a child was actually kind of fun. Being carried and having to fall from high heights was better.

He smirked to reassure the reptile who was eyeing him oddly. "I'm okay. Keep going," he breathed wearily, resting his head against the beast's breast plate. "Astaroth is still around so we need to be careful. We need to get out of these valleys."

The Lizardman made a noise in agreement and quickly moved forward in what seemed to be the opposite direction of where Astaroth went. "There's somewhere I need to go," the Hylian began as he watched the valley walls blur past. "If my friends aren't foolish enough to search for me, I know they will go there. It's in the East, will you take me there?"

The reptile glanced down at him with uncertainty in its eyes.

"There's something there that we have been searching for," the boy explained. He formed a crooked smile. "I'm sure you know of it… Soul Edge?"

The two words struck the beast by surprise. It slowed its pace to a complete stop, starring wide-eyed at the Hylian in its hold.

It wasn't quite the reaction Link had been expecting. More or less, the Lizardman was completely baffled before it narrowed its gaze in suspicion.

An echo of a clacking sound caught the Hylian's ears before he could make a proper response to assure the beast of his true intentions. "Something's approaching," he said instead. Heavy footsteps, different from Astaroth's, could be heard now. "From up ahead… the left path."

Forgetting the moment, the Lizardman listened to the boy's warning and snapped its focus to the widening valley before them. The path split into three different directions and each path did not look any safer than the other. It was visible on the middle and left path that something had recently trampled through – deep claw marks in the rocky cliffs, crushed boulders and broken pieces of rock from the valley walls.

The right direction was untouched – narrow with jagged rock and ugly fissures (not much change from every where else)… it was the best chance to avoid Astaroth's minions. Link pointed to the path and the Lizardman nodded.

With cautious steps, it hurried to the intimidating pathway but it was not quick enough. A high-pitched shriek broke through the entire valley, paining Link's ears and causing both him and his carrier to cringe terribly.

Link was too disoriented to realize that they were now moving fast. The Lizardman was sprinting into the unsteady path; leaping, stumbling and running through every danger while holding onto the boy tightly.

Through the annoying ringing in his ears, he could hear the thunderous footsteps that gave chase. Link _knew_ what it was… how could he forget that awful cry?

Soon accompanying the sound of trampling feet was the echo of shattering rocks. The path was really narrow for an Elite to travel through easily. The Hylian was certain that it had tripped over twice already because of the noise it was making – surprised screams and loud crashing. If only Link could see the face of the monster; he would have laughed.

Ah, if only that were possible…

Being chased by a gargantuan, fire-breathing beast was no laughing matter. The Lizardman that carried Link was struggling with the terrain and quickly tiring. All of a sudden, it tripped.

The Hylian was thrown through the air. By reaction, he braced himself for the upcoming landing. He fell painfully onto hard, jarring rocks and probably rolled a few times. He didn't know if he lost consciousness or not but when he came to, he was groaning in pain and coughing at the dust in his mouth.

Something slammed into the ground and caused a tremor followed by monstrous roars. Link blinked through the dust and haze to witness a fierce battle between two Lizardmen; one Elite and one normal.

The Elite was unarmoured and weaponless to easily maneuver through the rocky valleys (it took up the entire opening much like how the first Elite blocked the entire path). But that did not mean that it was defenseless. It had its teeth, claws, immense strength and fire breath. And that awful cry.

Fortunately, the area they were in was narrow and it limited the Elite's movements but it provided no escape if the beast would spew its flames.

The large green reptile raked its black claws at the smaller one, slashing the mountain cliff along the way. Poised low, the blue lizard waited before the attack would hit to leap over the swing and at the Elite's face. Axe in hand, the blue Lizardman roared in fury as it swung its weapon.

Link did not see where the axe hit because the shriek of the Elite made him cower and wince in agony. Then a heavy thud of something landing close made him open his eyes.

His feathered companion had been thrown back by the Elite. Blood was seeping out of a shoulder wound and stained its blue scales red. It saw Link when it climbed back to its feet and roared at the boy. It pointed down the path, telling Link to run.

But the boy couldn't run. The orange glow coming from the Elite's bloody jaw made him panic.

"Lizard! It's breathing fire!" he cried.

That didn't make the blue beast all-too-happy. It turned abruptly back at the Elite and snapped its jaws angrily.

Running was pointless, it was an almost straight path with crevices too small to fit a person.

Link couldn't come up with any split-second ideas and before anything could come into plan, hot, orange flames came hurtling straight at them.

The blue Lizardman reacted quickly; it lunged over at Link and picked him up hastily before launching upwards. One arm held the Hylian while the other held onto the hilt of an axe; its blade pierced into the hard rock of the cliff above the flaming infernal. The spectacle was blinding to the eyes. Unbearable, choking heat swept by and it lasted for what seemed like hours before the temperature finally let up.

Drenched in sweat, Link gasped for cool air but was met with the stench of burnt earth and flesh…

_What? Flesh?_

The boy was not hurt from the flames… then –

The blue lizard was breathing heavily and its body was visibly strained to keep its hold on the wall. An unnatural coughing and wheezing came from where the Elite stood. With a growl, the blue lizard wretched its feet then its weapon out of the wall and dropped to the scorched ground. It hissed sharply when it touched the blackened earth for it was still incredibly hot.

The green giant was staggered over, with smoke coming out of its mouth and bloody nostrils. It was noisily vomiting out a dark, thick liquid that burst into tiny flames when it touched the ground.

It was an opportunity to attack! The blue-scaled Lizardman dropped its shield immediately and practically threw Link right onto it before charging forward. Wincing from the rough fall, Link silently rubbed his aching leg and watched what was about to happen in silence.

* * *

His feet were hurting; torn from the rough terrain and burned from the scorching ground.

His tail was also hurting. The very end had been burned an ugly black. Just moving any part of his tail would result in pain.

And his left shoulder was hurting. An ugly gash ran from his outer shoulder to his neck thanks to his enemy's counter slash.

His injuries slowed him greatly but he continued to run at the Fire-Breather to finish the battle. The large one was too occupied with its sudden sickness that it did not notice his approach. He leaped as high as his wounds allowed him and plunged his weapon's blade into the centre of the large beast's skull. Or… he thought he did.

Its bone was incredibly dense. His axe did not even penetrate the skull bone to hit the brain.

The Fire-Breather's sound of pain was gurgled. It flung its arm to back-hand its attacker who could not dodge it and ended up flying into a hard wall. Blackness blinded his sight and jarring pain ran through his entire body from the impact.

"Lizard!" he heard the child scream with worry.

_Oh? 'Lizard'?_

That was the second time he heard the boy address him as that. The child had given him a name all of a sudden. Well, it was close to his actual name.

With an assuring snarl, Lizard staggered to his feet and made another daring attempt to kill the damn Fire-Breather. He had lost hold of his axe, it still remained lodged in the large creature's head. He had to resort to his beastly form of fighting.

Deep red blood dripped from the large one's head. It had trouble getting to its full height and remained a sitting target. It was done spitting out the repulsive black ooze that left a decaying stench and had its attention focused on him.

When he got near, the giant beast roared its terrible cry and swung directly at him with its left claws. He deftly evaded the blow by leaping back to throw the massive creature off balance from missing. The Fire-Breather did indeed threw all its momentum in that one strike that it was too slow to react to Lizard's counter. The blue Lizardman jumped at the Fire-Breather's face and sunk his left hand right into the beast's large, yellow eye. The sensation was disgusting; hot and squishy between his fingers.

He was violently thrown off when the beast reared its head in agony but not until he had regained his weapon in hand. His landing couldn't be registered as flawless since he was slammed into the valley wall for the second time. Knocked senseless, his body was moving before his mind could even grasp his condition. He was already on his feet, shaking away the darkness that threatened to consume him.

The Fire-Breather was screaming wildly nearby. Its shrill cry deafened his hearing but snapped him out of his dizziness. Flinching at the unbearable sound, he glared at the thrashing, crying beast.

It was incoherently screaming for a moment before it began to plead; "Help me! Master! It hurts! Master! Help me!"

Lizard snorted in utter disgust at the Fire-Breather's outcry. It was the first time seeing a Fire-Breather and a tough first battle to boot. At first glance he had expected the beast to be a raging monster; unstoppable and berserk. It was twice the size as him with more horns and spikes than he could count. And it had the ability to breathe hot _flames_ out of its gaping mouth. A true monster!

But what is this? The giant beast was wailing for help after losing an eye!

"Fool." The word came out of his mouth before he even thought of saying it, let alone knowing even _how_ to say it.

The Fire-Breather stiffened from his remark and immediately stopped its screaming. Slowly, it turned its bloody head to look at him with its good eye. The creature's mouth trembled but then all of a sudden, its entire demeanor changed back to its savage form.

Moving too fast to even see, the large monster flew right at Lizard and struck him down with one hand. The smaller reptile was pinned to the scorched ground by the massive hand with the wind knocked right out of him. Pain shot into him from where its huge claws impaled his already wounded left shoulder and side.

He gasped for air and squirmed in agony, trying desperately to free himself. However, he was easily overpowered by the big brute. He deeply regretted making it so angry.

Warm blood fell on him as the Fire-Breather lowered its bleeding head, nearly touching snout to snout, with its one eye gleaming with insanity. It bared its yellowish teeth in a sneer. "Food?" it growled, its foul breath stinging Lizard's nostrils. "_You_ are food!"

Lizard hissed. He did _not_ say that.

Nevertheless, the large monster opened its toothy maw to bite him.

But the Fire-Breather really was a fool: it had forgotten that he still had his axe in hand and that arm wasn't pinned down at all. Before the teeth would clamp down at his head, he used all his strength to slice into the monster's exposed throat.

Deep crimson liquid splattered all over him as the Fire-Breather tried to roar in pain but instead coughed up blood. It fell into the valley wall and slumped into a bleeding mess, clutching at the gash on its throat. It stared at him with wild fury for the brief moment it could. Its life was visibly draining away; its struggle was slowing and its eye was becoming dull. Before long, it stopped moving.

A pained but relieved sigh escaped Lizard's throat. He continued to lie in the dead beast's blood because he was too tired and hurt to move. Every part of his body was aching and he would rather sleep.

He heard the boy call his name in a worried tone and when he felt something touch the end of his snout, he opened his weary eyes and saw the child looking down at him.

"You need to get up! Astaroth will be coming soon!"

Lizard snarled a weak response and waved at him to go. He couldn't move anymore, the child needed to go on by himself.

The boy shook his head. "I won't leave you here to die."

The Lizardman snapped his jaws angrily and repeated the motion. The child remained the same. "I'll stay and fight then."

That made him utterly surprised. He watched the boy stand up with an expression of a warrior. The small sword the child carried was drawn into his hand.

What was the child doing?! He could not fight Astaroth!

_Fool of a child!_ he bitterly snarled internally as he rolled onto his front. He couldn't let the child die so idiotically.

The boy was already by his side, trying to help lift him to his feet. He could have laughed at how absurd it was to have the small boy attempt to aid him but it was too painful to. Staggering to his throbbing feet, Lizard threw himself at the nearest wall before his legs failed to support him.

Breathing deeply, he summoned his remaining willpower into his legs. With amusing strength, the boy heaved the heavy shield lying on the ground to Lizard whom nodded in appreciation when he equipped it back to his left hand. He moved along the cliff at a pace decent enough that it did not hurt his feet too much.

And the child walked alongside him, holding his bloody clawed finger and pulling him along. He could not help but smile inside at the boy's strong will. The illness the child portrayed earlier had somehow disappeared. He was still visibly pale but he showed no weakness as he kept ahead in stride.

Lizard really wanted to know who the child was. But in order to do that, they needed to get out of danger first.

As urgent as it was, he couldn't really move any faster. But that did not matter for he was not in a state of worry. He was actually enjoying the feeling of being somewhat human again.

Like a son leading their father to play, the child was leading him to safety. The moment made him forget that he was a beast and still a man.

Such a feeling made him determined to see through it that they both escaped alive.

* * *

A/N: Now what do you think Siegfried will choose to do:)

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - yeah, I know, it lacks action! It needs more fighting! The next chapter might be filled with it but you'll all have to wait and see!

I've taken the time to create profiles for some characters in this story, complete with hand-drawn pictures! (I've improved in my artwork thanks to that drawing class.) Check it out at my Homepage! Simply click on the link in my Bio and it will take you to DeviantArt. Browse around; Link's, Siegfried's and Lizard's (aka Aeon's) profiles are up. Cassandra's will be up next sometime this week. I'll be occasionally updating my account with more characters later on so keep checking back from time to time.

SC Legends is starting to look better but I hope it is not a pointless hack-and-slash game that lacks an interestingly good storyline. Well, until I update again, take care:)


	19. By the Gods' Hands

A/N: All right! I managed to get an update before 2007 was over. (I was hoping to get this up before Christmas... but unfortunately that didn't happen.) Three updates this year... That's very bad and I'm sorry. I've been too busy, you know? Writing is really a hobby that I do whenever I find inspiration, motivation and time. But anyway, I know you all have been waiting long. Your patience is greatly appreciated. Now enjoy!

Remember to keep a lookout for errors. Missing spaces between words is FF's editor program's fault. (Edit: I believe I've fixed that problem... Hopefully.)

* * *

**Chapter 19: By the Gods' Hands  
**

The child's name was Link. Age eighteen. He was a young hero from a land called 'Hyrule' and had come here to vanquish the evil that plagued the lands; the evil known as Soul Edge.

_Absurd…_

"What? Don't look at me like you don't believe me," Link muttered at him with a pout. The boy crossed his arms and shifted his blue eyes to the glow of the setting sunlight coming through the valley gap. "It's true. It really is." Link's voice was quiet as he stared off at the orange light basking the surface of the mountain rock. He did not further speak soon after, disappointing the listening Lizardman.

It was the first he had heard the boy speak of his origins… even though it did not make a whole lot of sense. The child, a _hero_? Why the boy was only a child. Lizard could easily assume Link was around eight or nine years of age. Sure, the boy could hold a sword, but that does not mean he was capable of being a hero.

A mere fairytale from the child's imagination no less.

Now what was that the child had said before? About confronting Astaroth on his own and managing to burn the abomination?

Lizard wanted to know _that_ truth.

He watched the boy sitting idly against the mountain rock, completely lost in thought. Not wanting to intrude, he patiently waited by following the child's gaze. Together they saw the last of the setting sun's light before it disappeared beyond the valley walls. They were soon overcome by shadow cast by the great mountains. The temperature dropped greatly by the cool evening wind.

Link visibly shivered under the old, worn blanket draped around his shoulders. The dirty brown blanket was something Lizard had picked up a while ago for his own convenience. It was a stolen item from a band of thieves he once accidentally stumbled into. Having frightened the humans away, he took privilege in gathering any necessities and had found the large blanket, neatly folded on top of a barrel of wine. Being very sensitive to the cold, the woolen cover provided Lizard protection from freezing temperatures.

But it had been pretty torn up from his careless use. And just recently, it had been torn up more than ever; strips had been ripped off to bandage bleeding injuries that Link had suffered from. Then it was shredded a few more times by the boy for Lizard's sake. The child was willing to clean the reptile's wounds despite Lizard's furious protest. (It was strange that the boy showed no fear to Lizard's monstrous growls but instead became very persistent.)

The beast did not need bandaging; he was capable of healing battle wounds in only a matter of days. And the wounds that the Fire-Breather inflicted on him were not too serious. Perhaps a day will suffice for his current wounds to heal. Oh, but his feet… That was a different story.

Hot and throbbing, his feet were constantly flooded with pain. It was moments before evening that he had collapsed to his side; unable to withstand the stabbing agony coursing up his legs. His burnt tail had gone numb so he was fortunate (for now), to not feel any other pain.

With the remaining strength he could muster right after following Link's lead, Lizard made a fake trail for Astaroth to follow. It was terribly difficult… but he had hopefully managed to lure the golem and his minions the wrong way. He used his claws to scrape the rocks and his own blood to mark the walls. He even plucked a few of his bloody feathers to make the wrong path more convincing. Then, dropping to his knees, he crawled in the opposite direction and down one of the other pathways where Link was waiting. (With so many different ways, they must be nearing the end of the valleys.)

All of that was done hours ago.

Exhausted, Lizard couldn't travel far from where he had left the false trail. He had been lying on his side ever since he fell and never made an attempt to move. Link had stayed by his side, constantly keeping an eye on him.

Link was a rather strange child. The lizard could hardly grasp the boy's personality. At times it seemed as if the boy really was far older than what he appeared to be – strong-willed, defiant, and very knowledgeable. Other times, Link was no more but a normal child – curious, timid, and somewhat cocky.

The one thing that Lizard found most odd about Link was that the child smiled easily. Despite everything that had happened so far, the boy didn't seemed fazed by the terrible conditions or the awful situation. Why, even being in the presence of a Lizardman didn't seem to trouble Link too much.

Lizard was rather grateful to have the strange child as his companion. Softly, he made a noise from the back of his throat to catch the boy's attention.

Link blinked from the sound and turned his focus to the other with an apologetic grin. "Sorry. I was just thinking," he told the reptile. His smile faded quickly.

The Lizardman slightly nodded and gestured with his hand in a vague manner for the boy to keep talking. The child studied his hand motion for a moment but didn't say anything. Lizard was beginning to feel frustrated at the difficulty of conveying his thoughts until the boy soundly smirked.

"Lizard," the child addressed quietly, "you know what Soul Edge is, right?"

The beast tensed from the name of the cursed weapon. Of course he knew what it was! An unseen anger filled his weak body instantly when his mind thought of nothing but the sword.

Link noticed his sudden change in behavior and managed a worried frown. "Is Soul Edge something important to you?"

_Important?_

He had no idea how he could answer that question with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. The evil thing was important to him in some way. It was the one thing that had led him to his cursed fate – he had reason to loathe it with deep hatred. However, it was also the one thing that defied the Gods – it was his answer for _revenge_.

Revenge… The mere thought of vengeance kept him alive. The need – the longing desire – to inflict harm to the God who abandoned him was the one thing that drove his will.

When he made no response, Link asked another question; one that enraged him deeply: "Was it Soul Edge that transformed you?"

Lizard bitterly snarled.

_Yes, it was, child!_

If the damn sword did not exist he wouldn't have been one of the chosen to receive the Oracle from the accursed God, Hephaestus in the first place. He wouldn't have endured all the pain and suffering torture in past years… he wouldn't be a _monster_.

It was Soul Edge that cursed his life. It had started it all!

He growled maliciously. His hatred had grown beyond his control that he could no longer contain it. He was up on his feet before he even realized it and – he fell.

Stinging pain shot up his feet and legs, causing him to fall onto his knees and hands. He breathed heavily, feeling overly exhausted from the foolish action he just did.

"Are you all right?" the boy questioned softly, full of concern. Lizard raised his head high enough to see Link standing, his expression wary yet worried at the same time.

The beast sharply huffed, closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame for letting his anger overcome him so easily. It happened often – he had lost control of his monstrous anger many times whether in battle or from simple matters that frustrated him easily.

Usually, to calm his rage he needed to _destroy_ something. Anything. Trees were common things he would pulverize with his claws. Lonely human made signs were sometimes the second most abundant thing he liked to break in half. But animals, especially the dangerous ones; Lizard enjoyed venting his anger against a meal that would fight back the most.

This time, however, he did not feel like destroying anything. All feelings he felt towards Soul Edge vanished from the sudden pain.

He did not hear the boy approach him so he was rather surprised when a hand touched his left arm. Lizard slowly opened his eyes to meet the child's sad smile. "I'm sorry," Link apologized with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't have asked you that. Soul Edge – I mean… it's not something you like talking about, right?" The boy shifted his weight carefully, taking a small step closer. "I'm sorry, Lizard."

_No, it was not your fault, child._

Lizard rose onto his knees and shook his head vigorously. With his uninjured arm, he placed it upon his armoured chest and let out a short growl.

"No, don't blame yourself," Link replied, understanding the beast's notion. The boy opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it. He looked up at him with a weary grin instead, obviously diverting the subject. "It's getting dark, huh? You should get some rest."

The Lizardman internally frowned then mentally kicked himself for frightening the boy. Thanks to his uncontrollable anger, Link was avoiding the matter of Soul Edge. Even though it was _not_ his favourite thing to speak off (not that he could actually speak…) Lizard wanted to know how the child knew of it. Better yet, _why_ the child was searching for it…

What were Link's intentions?

He lightly shook his head and waved his hand in a circle, hoping that Link understood what he meant.

Unfortunately, the child took it the wrong way. "Don't worry about me," Link told him. "I'm feeling better. I'll keep watch for the night, okay?"

Lizard quickly disagreed with that.

"Come on. You're hurt. Get some sleep. You'll need the energy to keep moving for tomorrow."

The scaled beast snorted and shook his head once more.

The child sullenly glowered. Then he suddenly softened his expression as he quietly pleaded, "Please. You've done so much for me already, Lizard. Allow me to return the favour somehow." Link's eyes became stern. "I've told you who I am, you must believe me. I am not a child but an adult. Tomorrow… I'll tell you how it all started."

Lizard grew anxious at the last bit and it showed. Link waved a finger at him and sneered.

"Only if you promise to get some rest right now."

It took a moment of thought before the Lizardman gruffly sighed and fell onto his side in defeat. He snapped his jaws in a bitter manner.

_Are you satisfied, child?_

Link smirked as he knelt down and patted the reptile's snout. "Thanks, Lizard." With that, the boy strolled over to his sword, picked it up and came back to sit right beside the other.

"Try to sleep well, my friend." The boy closed his eyes and softly hummed. It seemed like a random tune at first but the notes soon become a slow melody. The quiet song hushed the evening silence and drew its lone listener into a state of wonder.

Lizard listened to the strange song as the shadows grew longer. Calming to his tense body, he didn't hear the end of melody.

* * *

Blinded by the dark of night, his sense of sight was useless. It did not matter to the Hylian though for his other senses have become keener to compensate the temporary loss of his sight. Especially his hearing. 

Tiny noises that were hardly noticeable before have become easily detectable. Such as the sound of scampering animals scrounging along the ground short distances away. At first, Lizard's heavy breathing was all he could really hear but when night settled in, all sounds became sharper and more distinct.

Every new noise made Link wary. He couldn't be too careful with Astaroth and his minions searching for him and his companion. The fear of being attacked kept the boy wide awake and alert.

Link sat against the cold mountain cliff by Lizard's side, stripping the leaves off a few plants he had unearthed shortly before the light disappeared for the night. The plants grew most abundant on the valley ground closest to the mountain cliffs.

The leaves of the plants were small, round and tough to chew. They were bitter – really bitter, with a slight peppery aftertaste. Link did not swallow the leaves but grinded them down to a paste to suck on whatever nutrients they had before spitting the wad out. The taste was awful but it was better than the root of the plants. The roots had an indefinable acrid flavour combined with the taste of dirt. Just one bite of the root made him noisily gag and horribly cringe. It was utterly worse than the blue potion.

But if it tasted worst than the blue potion then that had to mean it was better than the blue potion… to an extent. Link had a general knowledge, learned from his own experiences, that stronger medicine always had the worst taste.

So, with that simple thing in mind, Link stuffed both leaves and roots of a single plant into his mouth and chewed.

Goddesses… it was ultimately foul. (He knew they were not poisonous; having grown up in the forest, he was taught how to distinguish a poisonous plant from a good plant.) The boy clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from spitting it out automatically. It was difficult to swallow the juices but through sheer willpower and tears, Link sucked the whole plant dry and spat the thing out with a gag.

A nasty aftertaste was left in his mouth but Link was rather satisfied to have filled his small appetite for the time being. After all, the pungent mountain plant was now too intimidating to consider chewing on again and so his hunger was eased for the time being.

Sighing, Link grabbed his Kokiri sword and rested it over his lap. With his fingers, he traced the hilt in search of any damage it might have sustained from the fall. The guard was rough, its surface scraped and the round red jewel embedded on the outer side of it was scratched.

The hilt was riddled with dents and the sheath was no better. Frowning, the boy was rather upset at the condition of his sword. The mystical blade was a treasure of the forest. To have it scarred made him feel undeserving of its possession. It was very important to him, being the very first sword he had ever obtained. Most of his swordplay developed from endless hours of training with the small, mighty blade. Monsters of all sizes fell from the sword's power.

Yes, the Kokiri sword held a lot of memories.

Link could remember the many evil beasts the blade had slain when he first became a hero. Then he remembered the first time he had used it again against the evil beasts of the new world; the Lizardmen.

The last battle he had endured with the scaly fiends was a blur of a memory, really. Details were still lacking on that part but he knew every grim detail _after_ that.

Link shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the guilt of his past actions. But it still came to him; the terrible guilt that lingered in his mind always surfaced when his memories played out during times of silence.

"He's fine," the Hylian assured himself in a whisper. "It's Siegfried after all." The older boy was a persistent, stubborn idiot… he wouldn't die so easily. He was most likely alive and well and probably happy with no Link around to annoy him.

A small amusing smile formed on the young Hylian's lips as he thought of that. Imagining the usually grumpy blond in a happy mood was a tad difficult.

The boy smirked as he craned his head to look into the starry night sky beyond the mountain peaks. "Stay strong, Siegfried."

He rested his weary eyes and breathed deeply to comfort his body. As the night drew on, he occasionally chewed on the remaining plants to pass the time.

Link did not realize that he had dozed off until something noisy stirred him out of sleep. He snapped awake at the sound of Lizard moving and was rather caught surprised at how much time had passed after that moment of rest. Morning light was already appearing in the glowing sky, tinting the heavens a fiery red. It didn't feel like he slept at all.

A noisy yawn drew the boy to his rising companion. The scaled beast was up on its knees, peering down at the Hylian with an unreadable expression. Lizard snorted and made a short growl as he nodded his head to the direction of their destination.

Smiling wearily, Link easily understood and complied in silence. He climbed to his feet, stretched his stiff body and strapped on his sword and quiver. Lizard heaved his weight onto his injured feet carefully, able to maintain a solid face as he rose unsteadily to full height.

The Hylian's smile broadened in relief. "You heal fast," he told his friend who only nodded in response. Lizard gathered his bag that contained various items that Link had assumed once belonged to Lizard when he was a human: a weathered old map which Link could not read, two knives, four small different containers – two which carried water and the other two empty, and some adult-sized clothing that were too big for Link to actually wear but was used as additional warmth to ward off the cold.

Considering the items are more of a use to a human, Link had no problem assuming those things _were_ Lizard's. But the boy could be wrong. The items could have been stolen or something.

Putting that thought aside, Link fell in step beside the large reptile that no longer showed any sign of pain from walking. There was a slight hiss whenever Lizard stepped on a jarring rock from time to time, but no indication of any of his wounds slowing him down. Although, their pace was decently slow, it did not really matter.

Link, being barefooted, was carried by the Lizardman for the valley consisted of treacherous crevices and dangerous, unsteady rock formations that were not meant to be walked on. The boy felt guilt settle within him because he knew he was a burden.

Lizard had not yet fully healed but continued on anyway. Link admired the Lizardman's strength and internally made an oath to repay Lizard when they both manage to escape the mountains.

As they traversed the narrowing valley, Link kept his promise and spoke of his journey. Lizard listened closely to each word, always taking brief glances at the Hylian. Link mentioned his homeland and the consequences that had happened. A glimmer of doubt was visible in the lizard's red eyes throughout the tale, but he did not make a sound.

However, when Link had first spoken of his encounter with Siegfried, whom then was Nightmare, the reptile's entire complexity changed. Red eyes narrowed and a deep growl resounded from the beast's throat.

"We fought," Link continued, hoping to keep the reptile calm. "He and I. Within the forest we engaged in battle. But, you see, something happened on that day… A blue light arose when Soul Edge and my Master Sword clashed in the battle. Truthfully, what had happened is something I do not understand." Link slowly shook his head. "A_ time_ _portal_ was created and we… well, as you can see, it had reversed my body to this."

Lizard stared, wide-eyed and perhaps baffled. He made a short growl and waved his free hand to urge Link to continue.

"Nightmare – Siegfried, was freed from Soul Edge's control and he too was turned into a child. When the time portal vanished to the sky, it took both Soul Edge and the Master Sword and sent them in opposite directions. Maybe you had seen it; they looked like shooting stars that night."

The Lizardman shook his head.

Link slightly smirked. "Oh, that's too bad."

The Hylian resumed his tale; recalling how he had established a working friendship with the former demon and the many perils they had encountered; namely Astaroth.

But Link did not have the chance to tell about them in much detail. He heard a noise from up ahead, carried by the wind. Lizard, too, became wary when his nose picked up a scent.

Danger loomed ahead. They were nearing the valley's end and it was likely that Astaroth would set up numerous guards at each opening. The closer they drew to the exit, the slower Lizard went. Both were cautious, keeping their senses alert for any hiding foes.

The valley ground was steep and jagged near the opening but undisturbed which meant none of the enemies had entered yet. When Lizard made his way to the mouth of the valley, the answer was quite clear; the opening was higher up from the base of the mountains, overlooking the group of patrolling Lizardmen down below.

Lizard snorted as he eyed Astaroth's minions with glowing hatred. Link, on the other hand, counted the number of fiends in the area and took heed of their positions. There were ten regular Lizardmen ranging in various colours.

Seven occupied the left area while two were on the right. The last, a black bone-plated lizard, was standing in the centre directly above where Lizard and Link were hiding. The black reptile was the only one standing still while the others were moving about.

_The leader of the group, perhaps?_

It was pointing and snarling at the others, directing the various beasts so it _had_ to be the leader.

Link furrowed his brow at the situation lying below him. There were way too many fiends for both Lizard and Link to fight and the chances of escaping are close to nil. The best point in survival would be to escape… but how?

A diversion needed to be made.

The Hylian gently patted Lizard's arm to catch his attention. "I have a plan," Link mouthed the words as he motioned at the reptile to lower him to the ground. The Lizardman obliged, watching the boy's actions carefully.

Reaching to his quiver, Link drew an arrow. He then made a gesture at Lizard to lower his body to the ground. The reptile blinked once before nodding. When Lizard was on all fours, Link then silently hushed the lizard, preparing the beast from making a sound at what he was about to do. Lizard was obviously uncertain about Link's plan but nodded hesitantly anyway.

Being careful not to go too far out, Link approached the mountain edge to get a good aim at the black Lizardman down below. The magical essence… he searched for it – calling forth its power. Link was quite relieved that his magic energy had replenished thanks to those plants he had consumed. (It appeared that the mountain plants in this world were quite similar to the ones back in Hyrule. A potion maker once told him that the plants that grew nearest to the mountains were essential for making the green potion while the red potion required ingredients from the forest.)

The boy flicked his wrist, igniting the arrow in his hand aflame. As promised, he did not hear any sound from Lizard but he saw the beast move in the corner of his eye.

Grinning maliciously, Link threw the arrow right at the black lizard's head then quickly lowered to the ground to prevent from being seen. A satisfying shriek of surprise followed by a howl of terror sounded throughout the area. Link carefully peered over the ledge, seeing the black Lizardman scamper around in flames.

The other Lizardmen could only stare in horror but when the fiery beast approached any of them, they ran off.

"Let's go!" Link whispered, gesturing Lizard to move. All the lizards had scampered off in different directions, leaving a near-perfect chance to escape.

Lizard grabbed the boy and hopped out off the mountain valley to the lower ground. When he landed, the reptile let out a snarl of pain as he fell over.

Cringing slightly, Link got up quickly and tried to help his friend stand. "You're injuries are still great," Link said with worry etched in his tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

His scaly companion snarled, cutting the boy off from saying anything further. Lizard snapped his jaws and slowly climbed to his feet.

A startled cry from behind Link made him twirl around with his sword drawn into his hand. A red scaled Lizardman had returned to the area.

It bared its teeth into a vicious sneer before rearing its head upwards to make an awful sound. Short, shrill cries broke through the air – it was calling for the others to return!

Cursing, Link glanced at Lizard who was now growling with anger upon his own two feet. His axe was drawn and his shield was ready.

Before long, the lone red lizard was soon accompanied by the rest of the group minus the black Lizardman.

A total of nine Lizardmen had surrounded the open area. Nine pairs of fierce red eyes gleamed with murderous glee. Some of them sneered, revealing rows of nasty pointed teeth. Some of them laughed, making a rasping noise. But all of them were happy… to have finally caught their prey.

Link was roughly shoved to the back by one large scaly hand. Lizard stepped between him and the group of fiends then gave a fearsome roar as he swung his weapon to cut the air. The feathered lizard stood on guard with his axe and shield up and ready.

There was a shrill hiss from one red, spiky Lizardman as it took a step towards Lizard. It growled at one of the blue lizards, causing the beast to hiss and run off. The scarlet beast then resumed its attention forward, continuing to make short growling noises, swinging its sword and making human-like gestures as if…

_They're talking…_ the boy quickly realized. The Lizardmen could understand each other – they had their own language. Whatever the red reptile was saying was obviously not friendly.

Lizard growled deeply and bared his own teeth in anger. The red reptile, which Link assumed was the new leader of the group, snarled before forming a toothy sneer. The other lizards began to rasp and hiss but none made a move to attack.

The Hylian could see the eagerness in each of the fiends and yet they dared not to advance. What were they waiting for? They obviously had the upper hand.

Link and Lizard were way outnumbered and if they chose to run, they wouldn't make it very far.

_Farore, Din and Nayru…_ Things were looking pretty grim. If only Link had his bow…

For a short, restless while the group of Lizardmen kept their beastly gazes on both Lizard and the boy. When Link took a step to the side, one of the fiends growled, causing Lizard to sharply turn around and shake his head vigorously at him, telling the boy not to move.

The young Hylian stiffened and remained in his spot. He silently cursed, having figuring out the Lizardmen's reasons for not wanting to kill their prey so soon.

The beasts were waiting for their master, Astaroth, where Link's death would be done by the golem's hands alone…

The boy trembled at the horrid fate that waited. The sound of heavy footsteps fast approaching made him feel utterly worse.

Link held his breath, frowning angrily in the direction of the sound. He searched his mind for any solution – for any _idea_ for them to escape.

There was one thing he could try… but Link wasn't sure he could manage pulling it off. It was too risky and it could end up failing…

The boy breathed deeply. He could only ponder every possible scenario in his head to find the best way to make his plan effective.

_Farore, please lend me your strength…_

* * *

There was nothing. Everywhere he searched. 

The valleys were bare. The mountains were solemn.

The one who had slain the Dragonman was nowhere in _sight_!

The lead he had followed led to the end of the valley. From then on, Astaroth sent every capable soldier to search the _entire_ perimeter of the mountains.

He was frustrated beyond his limit. Any soldier who reported finding nothing was killed on the spot. Any soldier who made any sound of complaint was killed on the spot. Any soldier who was unfortunately standing in Astaroth's path was killed on the spot.

His minions – all who had managed to heed his calling, had all run off in search for his prey. They were all Lizardmen; none of those Berserkers were fit for scaling through the wretched valleys. Only a fifth of his entire army was at his command. The rest were lost where he had left them – scattered throughout the mountains and in the forest region to the south.

Cursed fate! He had to gather the pathetic troops and regain their control. They were no more but hungry, mindless monsters roaming the land right now. Once he was finished with his wretched task in the valley, he would have to return to the forest for half of his army to finish the final task in the mountains.

"Master!"

Astaroth grunted in irritation when he heard the shrill cry of one of the scaled Lizardmen. He turned around sharply, his anger fusing with his every word, "What is it? It better be good."

A blue scaled lizard appeared into view, stopping dead in its tracks when it saw the mood Astaroth was in. It was smart to keep its distance. The reptile pointed back to where it had come and said, "We've found him! The guardian and the boy! We have them surrounded, Master!"

The news lightened the golem's demeanor dramatically. No longer fuming with anger, Astaroth was brimming with utter most glee. Grinning wickedly under his mask, Astaroth immediately ordered the blue one to lead him.

The place was not relatively far but it was still a distance that Astaroth could not fully run. He breathed heavily, following the constantly disappearing blue tail in the distance. Finally, he heard noises just around the boulders – the sound of his troops jeering along with the echoes of battle.

His smile returned as his mind could only think of one thing: _revenge_!

At long last, his axe will strike down the maggot he loathed deeply.

He could not help but laugh when he saw that his troops had indeed cornered something. Whatever it was had already killed two Lizardmen among the group. A third soldier was in mid-battle against it but when it had heard Astaroth's approach, the stupid beast had dropped its guard only to be slain by an axe belonging to… another Lizardman.

It was not a Lizardman he recognized; it was different from his men. Feathers instead of spikes, an axe instead of a sword, and armour that differed from the rest… A traitor. And there could only be one…

The remaining troops backed away from the traitorous Lizardman for Astaroth.

The golem merely laughed at the pathetic creature right before his eyes. The filthy wretch was bleeding from numerous wounds and could hardly stand up. Blood was pooling right at its feet and despite all that, the weakling appeared to thrive with anger when it saw Astaroth.

"_Astaroth_!" the feathered beast snarled, its red eyes blazing with hate.

Astaroth sneered, pleased to see that the weakling remembered him. "You? You are the _guardian_?!" the golem laughed mockingly.

"Guardian?" the reptile growled between ragged breaths. It glanced behind him at the small figure Astaroth had just noticed hiding by the mountain.

_That vile maggot!_

Astaroth seethed at the sight of the boy who had caused him to suffer from pain. That puny brat should be dead! How could that maggot survive the same fall?!

That cursed maggot was not human. He had unseen powers that Astaroth had never dealt with before nor had he ever experienced. That brat needed to be _killed_. He was a dangerous threat.

Astaroth clenched the shaft of his weapon in fury when the boy laid his eyes on him. The little worm was visibly weaker than before, a perfect opportunity for Astaroth to kill him easily.

"So that is how the Gods want to play," the guardian continued in a bitter tone.

"Yes, blame the Gods for your demise. Both of you maggots are to die!" Astaroth held his axe out front, preparing to attack.

The Lizardman roared, its words nearly incomprehensible: "Damn you and your God! It will not be I who will die but _you_! You will pay for what you have done! I will have my vengeance for this cursed fate!" The bloody wretch stood tall as it readied itself for battle.

"You stand no chance against me, traitor," the golem jeered, taking a step forward. "You are nothing but a pathetic weakling ready to die!" Astaroth made the first move by swinging his axe down hard at the bloody beast, hitting its blasted shield then penetrating the ground. Since Astaroth was much stronger and the guardian, wounded, the blow completely knocked the weaker one over.

Before the Lizardman could recover, the golem left his axe and instead ran over to stomp his foot right onto the beast's armoured chest, feeling the plate dent upon impact. He held his foot there, grinding his heel deeper. The guardian hissed breathlessly in pain, bringing a sadistic smile to form upon Astaroth's lips. His minions cheered at the display, greatly enjoying it.

The golem increased his weight into his foot, crushing the weakling's bones. The Lizardman fruitlessly tried to slash its way out but its claws only struck the armoured parts of Astaroth's heavy boots. Sneering, Astaroth lifted his foot only to send a devastating kick right into its side.

The guardian howled in agony as it rolled onto its front, writhing like a dying animal.

"Behind you!" one of the soldiers warned the golem. Astaroth glanced backward and saw nothing but moved anyway. He felt something hot brush by his leg when he sidestepped away. It was the boy! And in his hand was something that made the golem immediately step far away.

_Fire_!

The brat was holding some kind of torch, seemingly brought out of nowhere. Having missed his target, the boy twirled around with his flaming stick in his right hand and a puny sword in the other. He stood protectively between the golem and the fallen guardian.

Astaroth did not make an attempt to attack. He only kept his eyes on the flame. The sight of it made his skin tingle and his muscles twitch. He could recall the searing pain that covered his entire body and the torturous agony he had endured over the past few miserable days after the fall.

He had been foolish to walk into the maggot's trap last time, but this time, he was not going to make the same mistake.

Astaroth ground his teeth furiously as he could do nothing but stare at the vile little worm daring to fight back. The golem was wrong to underestimate the maggot – the brat was annoyingly persistent.

The boy suddenly smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little fire?" he asked mockingly, bringing an uncontrollable rage to surge through Astaroth. The brat could see his hesitation clearly. Even his soldiers were watching him oddly.

Astaroth cursed at the maggot but continued to keep his distance from the flame. His axe was embedded right in the middle between him and the boy. If only he had it he would have thrown it at the pest to kill him easily.

"Master, why are you –" a green scaled beast began to ask but was abruptly cut off by Astaroth.

"Shut up! I will not fall for his tricks again!" he bellowed, glaring at the soldier who spoke. The reptile cowered as did the others. They all backed away from the centre battle in fear of the golem's anger.

The puny worm, however, started to laugh. "Tricks? What I can do are no mere tricks," the boy spoke, his voice low and even as his annoying blue eyes glowered at Astaroth. He began to twirl the torch in his hand, making the fire to appear as an orange streak. "What colour would you turn into next when I burn that purple off of you?"

The golem snarled and balled his hands into fists. "_Vile worm_… _I will kill you_…"

The brat sneered. "Then attack me, you stupid brute! I won't hesitate to engulf you and your stupid minions in flame!"

"Child…" the guardian wheezed as it struggled to move. "Run… you must run…"

"Don't move," the little worm told it, his focus remaining on Astaroth. "I will fight. I will not allow him to harm you anymore."

Astaroth spat in disgust at the maggot's courageous defiance but mostly at himself . He was furious at his own weakness. Why was he so afraid of the maggot's power?!

It was his last chance – that was why. If he failed, it would be the end of him. Brought down by a pathetic brat not once, but _twice_! Astaroth could not imagine the shame of such a defeat.

The golem looked at the situation, pondering deeply at how to kill the vile maggot without risking incineration.

The fire… the fire… He loathed the flame. To lose his sight by it again was not an option. To suffer from its pain was not a choice.

The brat's fire could engulf all who were present in flames…

_Wait_… the maggot was bluffing.

The guardian would also be killed if the brat unleashed the power, wasn't that right. Would the little worm kill his own guardian? Astaroth didn't think so.

_Yes! Yes! _That was it! The brat was only mocking the golem to stall his death.

"_Cursed _little brat!" Astaroth roared, finally seeing through the vile maggot's bluff. He ran forward and released his axe.

The boy flinched from the golem's sudden charge.

With wide, quick steps, Astaroth rushed to close the gap between him and the puny worm. He didn't want to give the pest any time to retaliate. He was nearly close to swinging his weapon at the brat when the torch was thrown in his direction. Upon instinct, Astaroth used his right hand to smack the flaming object away – a truly horrible mistake. He ended up screaming when the pain he feared most surrounded his entire arm.

He roared as hot orange flames swept over his right arm, burning the skin a sickly black. The fire vanished and left its mark. "_Kill him_!" he ordered his troops at once. He was in too much pain to stand. His anger had exceeded his limit; he could not control his raging screams directed at the vile maggot. The stench of his burnt flesh sickened him and made him more furious than ever.

All troops obediently commenced their attack on the boy, kneeling by his dying guardian but all stopped when brat began to glow with a bright green light. The light surrounded the guardian as well, making both figures shine brilliantly. A powerful wind blew by when a bright flash erupted from the glowing bodies.

The light blinded Astaroth for a short moment and the howling gust of wind deafened him. When he regained his focus he was stunned at what he saw before him. "What?!" he snarled in surprise. The maggot and the weakling were gone! Left was only a pool of the guardian's blood where it had fallen. "No… _No_!" Astaroth roared as he looked frantically around the area for any sign of where they had gone. The Lizardmen were also confused as they searched the area. "Find them! _Find them__ and_ _kill them_!" Astaroth commanded as he picked up his axe he had dropped.

"Yes, Master!"

"At once, Master!"

All the useless soldiers ran in separate directions, leaving the raging golem to vent his anger on everything within his sight. With his good arm he swung his axe at the mountain, he sank its blade into the ground, he even threw it at a dead body. Extremely overwhelmed by his rage, he fell back to his knees and bellowed a curse to the skies. "Why?!" he demanded. "Why did you allow that to happen?!"

It wasn't long until he heard a reply from all around him. The godly voice was no surprise as it answered the golem's question; "An 'old friend' is daring to interfere once again."

Astaroth scoffed with deep hate. "Hephaestus," he snarled.

"Indeed. And something else. That child is protected by his Gods – it will not be an easy feat to kill him simply. Leave that child and search for the other. The one you fought, the one with the power of Soul Edge –"

"_Nightmare_," the golem lowly hissed.

"Capture him and bring him to me."

* * *

Siegfried watched the green scaled Lizardman through the tiny slit of an opening between the mountain wall and a pile of rocks that had broken off from high above. Cassandra was peering over his shoulder, practically breathing right on his neck. 

The boy restrained himself from making any noise of discomfort. Siegfried did not want to fight another savage reptile. Both he and Cassandra were too exhausted.

Ever since they left the graveyard, the mountain path was a continuous steady climb. When they neared the main path that was when they started to run into Astaroth's minions. Over the past two days, they had killed four Lizardmen: One on the first path and three on their descent down the main trail. They were not in a group however; each one was a separate battle.

Siegfried was quick to notice that the Lizardmen were no longer under any control; they were all free but they were nothing more but monsters. Their minds had been twisted beyond redemption. They knew nothing but to kill – even each other.

The pair had stumbled upon numerous half-eaten bodies of slain foes and even witnessed a pair of scaled beasts battling against each other.

Tainted blood was everywhere. Its sickening stench covered the entire path, making Siegfried highly agitated throughout the entire journey. The sight of each dead monster remained in his memory, forever haunting him in sleep and thought.

Cassandra was not fairing any better. She was visibly ill from the horrid sight. She had rarely eaten since their departure from the gravesite and never slept. The girl was wounded as well from the battles and obviously too weak to continue fighting.

Each Lizardmen they had battled were very troublesome. The monsters had an uncontrollable hunger and fought savagely with their fullest strength.

The two had suffered numerous wounds: Siegfried had sustained several cuts all over his body while Cassandra who took it as her 'duty' to fight each Lizardmen mostly herself, was thrown into the mountain cliffs by the fourth Lizardman they had recently battled yesterday, bruising her ribs and possibly breaking a few.

Siegfried's wounds were already healing but Cassandra was burdened with pain in her chest since then.

They were fortunate that they had not run into a Berserker… yet.

Siegfried held his breath when the green Lizardman came close to their hiding spot. It sniffed the air making the boy stiffen in fear of being found. But he soon relaxed when the lizard continued on.

They waited for a while before cautiously leaving their spot. It was close to noon for the sun was nearing its peak. With the day so bright, hiding from the monsters that roamed the mountains was difficult. But, nonetheless, they had to continue moving.

Cassandra breathed heavily as she slowly walked. Siegfried stayed close to her, keeping his senses alert.

"Gods… It hurts so much," the girl said breathlessly, one hand tightly holding her body. "So many monsters… I don't think I can fight them."

The boy frowned at her tone. "Then don't. I can fight too, you know," he told her.

She snorted and cracked a grin. "Yeah? Then you get the honor of taken down the next one," she muttered teasingly.

Siegfried smirked but his smile was soon wiped away by an animalistic growl coming from behind them. A curse was all the boy could say when he saw a red Lizardman high above a ledge, its fierce eye looking straight at them.

"Run!" Cassandra cried as she pulled the young knight along.

Siegfried shrugged her hand away. "You go ahead!" he told her, drawing the Master Sword. The lizard leapt down from its height and fell onto its two feet with a loud thud. Without hesitating, the beast charged.

The girl began to protest, "Siegfried –"

"We can't outrun it!" the boy growled truthfully, running forward to meet the monster.

The Lizardman was weaponless. Its armour was damaged and its left eye blind and bloody with a fresh wound. The beast had just recently been in a battle. That gave Siegfried possibly an advantage.

The reptile shrieked as it slashed its right claws down at the boy. Siegfried dodged to the side hoping to counterattack but the monster's left claws were already coming at him. The boy raised his sword to block. Its claws struck the holy blade's edge where each finger was severed upon impact.

With a shrill cry, the lizard drew back only to attack once more with its good hand. It raked its black claws at the blond knight's face but missed when the boy ducked low. He thrust the blade between the beast's legs then used all his strength to swing the Master Sword upward as he rose, cleaving the monster's body nearly in half.

Suffice to say, the fight was messy. The lizard fell over dead and Siegfried, covered in the beast's blood, fell backwards in exhaustion. His arms were trembling from the battle. His stomach was rather upset from the foul stench of cursed blood dripping down his hair. Breathing heavily, Siegfried wiped his filthy face with the back of his hand.

"Hey, you all right?" Cassandra asked, offering a hand.

Siegfried accepted her help without a thought. "Yeah… let's go," he muttered with a weary sigh.

They continued on in a much faster pace than before. Everywhere they turned, the whole trail looked just the same – high mountain walls on both sides. Occasionally, there were separate paths that were less traveled on but neither Cassandra nor Siegfried knew where they would lead to so they remained on the main path

However, during their descent, they were forced to divert from the main path and into the unknown.

They were stopped by the sight of three battling Lizardmen and a Berserker. Siegfried did not know the circumstances between each monster for he had retreated quickly. Neither the boy nor Cassandra wanted to run into _that_ kind of situation.

They had chosen the first split trail they came across and continued on there. The ground was unsteadily even and the path, narrow. Even though it was difficult with his size, Siegfried lent as much physical support to the wounded girl as he could. He did not want her to sustain any other injury that could slow their trek even more. The mountain walls seemed to close in on them as they traversed deeper down, causing a claustrophobic effect.

It gave Siegfried a feeling of safety. With the walls so close, it was absolutely too narrow for a Lizardman or Berserker to go through. He was more than relieved at that fact because he knew it was true. There were no marks upon the walls and no blood tainting the air.

Siegfried breathed deeply when a fresh cooling breeze started to blow through the path that soon merged into a dark tunnel.

The young knight paused before the opening to listen to the soft howling wind. It was serene. The wind carried the anxiety he suffered for the past few days away from him. "Through here, we will be safe," he said to the girl.

Cassandra breathed in the air and exhaled in relief as she leaned against the wall to rest. "I can smell water," she said softly with a small smile. With her dirty gloved hand, she dabbed the sweat off her pale forehead. "Just what we need."

"Are you ready?" Siegfried asked.

She only nodded as she slumped forward to lean against him. Before they entered the dark opening, Siegfried heard a distinct echo carried in the wind.

_Footsteps…_

Something was approaching. He sensed no danger but he kept his guard up.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra whispered in his ear, noticing his hesitation.

He nodded into the darkness. "Someone's coming," he warned, giving her a wary stare.

He felt the girl tense before she painfully shifted back onto her full weight. Both of them drew their swords and waited.

It was not long until Siegfried saw a faint orange light in the centre of the black hole. The light grew as did the sound when suddenly he heard a gasp from within; "You there! Survivors!"

Siegfried was startled to hear a man's voice for he had not really expected any other living human in the monster ridden mountains. The carrier of the light was soundly running towards him. Siegfried remained on his guard, his hand tightening around the covered hilt of his blade.

The man emerged into view with a flaming torch lighting up the dark tunnel. He slowly came out, his blue eyes shifting between Siegfried and Cassandra in both sadness and relief. "Bless the Gods…" the young man whispered. He soon formed a frown. "Are you two all right? Both of you have been through a lot, haven't you? It's okay now… you are both safe here."

Siegfried eased up immediately by the man's tone. "Who are you?" he asked, sheathing his weapon.

The man smiled but it was full of grief. "I am Iason…" he replied with a downcast stare. "A survivor just like the both of you."

Siegfried furrowed his brow, knowing full-well what the man was speaking of. "From Hymettus?" Cassandra inquired. The boy was rather surprised when the man nodded.

"I am not the only one," Iason began as he ran a bloody bandaged hand through his messy brown locks. His hair fell back, partially covering his grim expression. "There are a few others who had managed to escape. We have been hiding here – in this spring." His eyes fell on the boy briefly before settling on the Athenian. "Those monsters are everywhere… How did you… How did you two manage to survive for this long?"

Cassandra shook her head as she slowly answered, "Truthfully, we came from Athens. We saw the destruction of Hymettus on the day it happened…"

"W-What…?" the man began, shaking his head at her in disbelief. "Then why… Why did you – _How_ did you pass through Hymettus? Why do you even dare to continue to travel through these mountains? Have you not seen what _monsters_ that –"

"We have seen them. We have fought them as well," Siegfried interrupted, crossing his arms in aggravation.

Iason was speechless as he stared at the young knight, dumbfounded. "I-Impossible," he stammered. "There are so many of them roaming these mountains… Why do you risk your life?"

Siegfried lowered his eyes to the ground. "We are searching for someone," he quietly answered.

There was a moment of silence before Iason spoke up, "Someone important… I understand. Please, come with me to the spring. You are both injured and need to rest. We have a few supplies that may help."

Relieved that the man was not going to ask anymore questions, Siegfried silently obliged. He took the lead, holding Iason's torch while the man aided Cassandra. The windy tunnel grew cooler as they went deeper inside and visibly damper too. Siegfried could practically taste the moisture that lined the cavern walls.

As they traveled, Iason talked about simple things between the three of them. By his looks, he was roughly around Siegfried's true age, possibly a little older. He was a tentative young man – he rarely spoke about his past. In fact, he practically avoided to answer when Cassandra politely asked about him.

Siegfried did the same to him not in spite but to keep his true identity secret. He was most relieved when Iason had not once asked for their names.

The tunnel seemed to be endless until Siegfried felt an unnerving chill in the wind. He stopped abruptly.

"Is something the matter?" Iason asked between breaths of labour.

Cassandra too, voiced her concern, "What's wrong?"

He could sense it; weak but noticeable. What it was, he was uncertain. His first thought was to tell them about it but instead Siegfried shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied, resuming his pace. He wanted to get closer to identify what it was that waited before him.

Truthfully, Siegfried did not understand why he wanted to take the risk. He knew very well what the circumstances would be if he continued to draw closer to the evil aura.

So why could he not stop? Why did his mind convince him to continue forward?

Siegfried couldn't seem to focus on his own questions – each time he did, his thoughts would wander to something else. Namely the evil presence lying in wait.

Whatever, they weren't important anyway. What was most important was the fact that there was possibly a Soul Edge fragment up ahead.

"How many people survived?" Siegfried asked, careful to hide his discomfort in his tone.

"There are only seven of us… including me," Iason answered. "There may be more… those that had reached the valleys. I'm not too sure though… But yes, there are seven of us hiding here."

_One of them_… One of those survivors must be in possession of a Soul Edge shard. That could be one of the main reasons Astaroth chose to attack the village.

Siegfried gritted his teeth at the thought but he soon forgot about it. He had grown very agitated with each step, taking his mind off other things. The constant wind that traveled the tunnel carried the smell of human blood.

The aroma was highly engrossing. He ignored the two behind them as they chatted even when they tried to speak to him. The boy was in no mood for petty talk.

Finally, daylight could be seen at the end of the tunnel.

The evil aura was strong; he could sense it easily now. In fact, he knew where it was coming from when he stepped into the area of the spring. A large pool of clear water was completely enclosed by the tall mountain walls. There was natural life growing alongside the spring – a few trees, shrubbery and other small plant-life as well as flowers. All grew with the aid of the shining sun basking the area from overhead. It was a magnificent sight, nonetheless, but not too magnificent with the handful of sick and injured people around.

There was one lone woman furthest away and lying still against the mountain wall that drew Siegfried's attention first. It was _her_. She carried _it_!

Long blonde fringes of hair covered her lowered head, hiding her features. She was heavily wounded; visible by the dark blood stains seeping through her bandages. She was motionless – nearing death, most likely.

The other people were surprised to see the boy emerge and some, who were able to, actually approached him. Siegfried, on the other hand, paid no heed to them. He kept his emerald gaze directed at the still woman.

She suddenly flinched. Her head slowly rose until her wide dark eyes met the young knight's. It was then that Siegfried knew that she was no longer herself but under the influence of the shard she carried. Her expression, one of shock, began to twist into a wicked sneer. What she did next, Siegfried could not see because someone blocked his view.

"Boy, are you also a survivor?" a man asked.

"Did Iason find you?" a woman inquired.

Annoyed, Siegfried growled at them to get out of the way. They all reeked of blood – the smell was making him crazy.

"What's wrong?" It was Cassandra, this time. Her tone was stern and deep with worry. She gripped his shoulder tightly, making him glare uncontrollably at her.

"_Cassandra_…" he began, in more of a snarl than what he wanted.

She hardened her gaze as she realized the problem. "There's something here, isn't it?" she whispered, taking wary glances at the people staring at them.

"That_ woman_," the boy growled. It took all his willpower to mutter those words. He restrained the rising urge to violently free himself from Cassandra's grip by sinking his nails into the palms of his hands.

"Who –" was all the girl got out before a startled cry behind them caught everyone's attention:

"Hey! You shouldn't be moving – Wait!" The people turned and saw _her_; the dying woman now on her feet, running vigorously towards them with an insane smile. Her eyes have grown chaotic, the desire to kill was clear. In her hand was a broken wooden-shafted spear with its point still attached.

Cassandra moved quickly despite her injury. "Everyone, move!" she exclaimed, squeezing between the few people to get before them. The survivors listened without a word of protest and all backed away immediately. Only Siegfried remained where he stood, driving to control the rage boiling in his blood at the ugly sight of the woman.

The sword… he needed it…

To fight…

To kill her…

He reached for the Master Sword's hilt, gripped it tightly and drew it soundly. The holy blade's power slightly lessened the evil presence he could sense but did not diminish it. His thoughts became more focused when he held the blade. The Soul Edge shard… that was what he desired.

To get it, he would have to kill that woman – pry it off her dead hands.

The others… ignore them! They are nothing! They are weak. They are weak useless humans. Not a threat.

_Just kill_ her.

She was the one that needed to die. She was the threat. She had the _power_ – it did not belong to her!

Siegfried began to move.

With her shield, Cassandra tried to defend from the woman's attack but was taken down by an unexpected tackle. The Athenian was knocked to her back and a pained cry escaped her lips. The crazed woman held the spear-head down to perform a stabbing kill.

Siegfried was right there before she could finish her action. He swung his sword at her, missing as she leapt off Cassandra after spotting the boy.

The woman hissed, kneeling on the ground as she glared dangerously at the angry young knight. "You! You! You have it! Give it to me! Give it!" she suddenly demanded.

What she was asking for, Siegfried did not know. Nor did he care. He just wanted her dead. He only snarled in response as he lunged forward.

"Give it to _me_!" she shrieked, leaping at him.

The distance between them closed in a matter of seconds. Siegfried slashed with all his might at her, just as she swung her pointed spear at him. Their weapons clashed, however her weapon was far inferior to his. The Master Sword easily severed the wooden shaft into two and he was able to follow through with his swing.

What happened next was all a blur.

He saw it within an instant; when the tip of the Master Sword entered the cursed woman's flesh, the sword emitted a flash of light so bright that it blinded the eyes. A loud ringing noise deafened his ears. Searing hot pain followed right after. It coursed through every inch of his body, sending him into a world of white.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, right under a tree.

Siegfried was absolutely confused at first but slowly began to remember as the numbness in his head disappeared. His entire body was feeling rather numb. There was a slight tingling sensation coming from the tip of his fingers when he tried to move. Overall, he felt too weak to even lift a finger.

He sighed, making something that was leaning against the tree trunk to move into his view.

"Hey." It was Cassandra. Her voice was quiet probably due to the awful ringing in his ears. She peered down at him with a tired half-smile. "You all right now?"

Seeing her so relaxed after what had occurred, the boy could safely assume that it was over. He wet his dry mouth and lips before asking, "Is it gone?"

The girl nodded. "I destroyed it," she answered in a solemn tone. "I used the Master Sword and pierced it through."

"Was it a Soul Edge fragment?"

Again, she nodded. "Yeah. She had one on her." Cassandra exhaled noisily as she rubbed her forehead. "No one knows where she got it from. Iason says that she had always been a kind person."

"Urias_ is_ a kind person," a familiar voice chimed in.

Siegfried heard him before seeing the young man kneel beside him. Iason gave him a saddened frown before looking off to the side with a shake his head. "She always was. But… it was only a few weeks ago that she started to behave differently," he quietly explained.

Iason deeply sighed. "She secluded herself within her own room each day, never coming out. Her elder sisters had tried to help her in fear she had contracted a mental disease. Much like how their father had died just years ago from an illness to the brain. She… She refused any help. She became very violent and would attack anyone who got near."

"Her mind had been twisted," Siegfried grimly told him.

The man furrowed his brow at him before glancing over at Cassandra. "That…_thing_… that Soul Edge thing you took from her… you have dealt with it before?" he carefully asked.

"Yes… I had first encountered its evil before within my own family," the Athenian bitterly replied, not wanting to talk about it any further. She diverted away from the subject and instead asked about Urias's condition.

"She is… unconscious. Her wounds continue to bleed. I don't think… She might not survive."

Siegfried kept silent, simply staring off at the leaves above him. He had nothing to say – he hardly knew the woman and well, she was visibly in a very bad state since he arrived. There was no hope for her to live on.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cassandra murmured.

Iason merely shook his head before his blue eyes fell on Siegfried. "Boy," he began, making the young knight focus on him. "How did you… How did you do _that_?"

Siegfried blinked in utter confusion. "Do what?"

"That light from your sword… it stopped Urias. It rendered her unconscious."

"And you as well," Cassandra added. She too was staring down at him, a hint of concern in her expression. "What happened back there?"

The boy blinked slowly as he shrugged his tingling shoulders. "I truthfully don't know," was all Siegfried could say. He left it at that as he closed his weary eyes to avoid anymore talk. He was too exhausted to continue and his mind was not up to the task of dwelling on unwanted thoughts. Siegfried wanted to ignore everything that has happened and just damn forget it for the time being.

"You –" Iason managed to say before the Athenian cut in.

"Iason," she spoke in a firm tone but said nothing else.

There was a short pause before Siegfried heard the man shift in his position. "I see… Sorry for intruding. Here: some berries and medicine. The plants that grow around here have many healing properties. Chewing on this one will help you rest and heal. This one, you should eat the leaves whole."

"Thank you."

Siegfried heard him leave soon after. He then felt a hand upon his forehead. Irritated, he glared at the girl who kept a solemn face.

"So you really don't know what happened to you?"

He swallowed hard as he hesitated to answer. "I really don't know…"

"Why do you think the Master Sword would want to hurt you?"

He knew the answer to that easily. "I tried... I tried to kill her."

"Intentionally?" Her voice did not change when she spoke.

"Yes." He took a moment to breathe steadily. "I had wanted the fragment she carried… I could not resist… I _wanted_ kill her."

There was an edge in her voice at the next thing she asked, "The fragments – anything with Soul Edge's power – they all do _this_ to you? You become lost in rage and you wish to draw blood?"

"You've seen it with your own eyes now: both me and that woman. Under the influence of a shard, you become obsessed with power or you find pleasure in slaughter." He gave her a meaningful look when he saw the horrid cringe in her expression. "Has it happened to Sophitia? You had mentioned your family…"

"No, my sister had never…" She trailed off, peering off into the distance. "It was her son and daughter –" she slowly continued. "Only children! I couldn't believe what I saw that day. The two never fought, they never bickered. They got along perfectly." Her green eyes lowered. "Then one day I saw them fighting over a piece of metal. It was a terrifying sight. Sophitia was absolutely stunned and could only watch as her children fought. I knew what the fragment was, I have seen it before when Taki saved my sister."

She had a humorless smile when she glanced over at him. "It's funny, you know? Why do the Gods keep tormenting her?" she asked rhetorically in a bitter, sarcastic voice.

Siegfried said nothing.

Cassandra then frowned. "When you and Urias fought… it reminded me of them fighting. Siegfried… why did you fight her?"

The boy cringed and looked away in painful shame. "I desired the power she possessed because I… I have… I am…"

"You are Nightmare."

That stung him hurtfully. He smacked her hand and angrily turned away from her. "_No_! I am not _him_! Do not say that name!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I mean," she awkwardly attempted an apology. He heard her sigh as she touched his arm. "I didn't mean it that way, Siegfried."

The boy snorted. "Whatever. I wish to be alone."

Cassandra mockingly laughed. "Heh, well, too bad. I'm not moving. It hurts too much to move."

"Then silence. I want nothing but silence."

"Fine. As you wish, you little brat."

"Shut up. I'm not a kid."

"You know, you're acting like one right now."

Siegfried flicked the leaves of a plant growing right in front of his face before muttering, "I am _not_. I just don't want to talk about anything right now."

"All right. If that is what you want." She gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Eat some of these berries then." She plopped a handful of deep blue berries before his face.

He scowled at them. "I'm not hungry." He picked them up and passed them back.

Cassandra pushed his arm away. "Eat them."

"No."

"Then drink some water at least." A glass bottle full of clear liquid was then dropped in front of him.

Sighing, Siegfried gave in. His mouth was awfully dry and he _was_ thirsty. "Fine," he grumbled. Slowly, he rose into a sitting position (which was a difficult task when his entire body was weak and tingling). He drank wordlessly as he joined Cassandra against the tree trunk. Facing the pool of the spring, he did nothing but stare at the glimmering surface.

"Lucius," Cassandra suddenly said, loud enough that he could hear.

"What?"

"That will be your name. Don't you think it would be strange to have a lone German boy out here in Greece?"

He turned his head to glare at her. She playfully smiled in return.

"You are my brother, Lucius."

"You act just like that elf," he muttered with a groan.

She let out a little laugh. "It'll be fun," she added. She sounded just_ like_ that little brat. "I haven't told anything to Iason yet. So be sure to play along if he ever asks."

Siegfried could only lowly growl at her. Cassandra had told him once that she would _never_ forgive him for what he had done to Sophitia… So why was she acting so friendly towards him now? _And_ playing a stupid game as well? What had changed her attitude towards him, Siegfried wondered.

Well, at least having Cassandra as company wasn't so uncomfortable anymore. Over the days they had spent together, neither really spoke to each other much. They only commented on a few redundant things like how the mountains were large and how the weather was for certain days. Not once did they ever delved deep into each others' personal life or past.

It was until Cassandra had told her story of her nephew and niece. It was then that Siegfried had realized her decision to join the group in search of Soul Edge.

Cassandra smirked at his response but then a look of regret fell upon her. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine," he said abruptly, hating to hear people apologize repeatedly. "Never repeat that name again if possible. I truly despise it."

"Understood, Lucius."

"Bah! First Link, now you…"

* * *

By evening, Siegfried had fallen asleep. Cassandra, on the other hand, found it difficult to rest with the constant pain in her sides and chest. She couldn't get comfortable no matter what position she moved into. 

The medicinal plants that Iason had provided helped very little. But at least they filled her stomach to an extent. Having eaten very little over the past few days had left her famished and weak.

Leaning her back against the cool trunk of the tree, she had rarely moved from that spot ever since Siegfried was knocked out cold by that bright flash of energy from the Master Sword. She still couldn't come up with an absolute answer as to _why_ the sword would harm the boy at that moment in time. (During the journey together, Cassandra had learned of Siegfried's incapability to touch the sword physically but never really understood why. Both Link and Siegfried wouldn't explain to her for it was a 'personal matter'.)

Perhaps the sword wanted to stop Siegfried from committing a sin... maybe that was why.

The Athenian involuntarily shivered as she remembered every detail of the incident. She had been afraid - she had recalled Taki's warning to her about how dangerous Siegfried could get if he ever neared a source of evil. When she had seen his eyes, full of anger and hate directed towards her, she nearly froze up in fear of being attacked. However, when he spoke her name, she knew he was still himself. But he was fighting to keep in control, Cassandra could easily tell by his stiff posture. She had tried to act fast to prevent the boy from going berserk but that woman... Urias had taken her down easily.

Cassandra sighed heavily at how weak she had gotten. She was rather thankful that the Master Sword actually did release that strange light now that she thought about it. The thought of having to stop Siegfried frightened her. She did not want to hurt him - she had made a promise to her sister. But what bothered her most was the fact that in her current condition, she could not have stopped him at all. She knew of his strength, Sophitia had spoken of it. She knew of his rage, Taki had told her about it. She was thankful to not have experienced either.

The girl glanced over at the dark sleeping form beside her who now looked like nothing but an ordinary kid.

That Soul Edge fragment... again it haunted her. She was grateful for the Master Sword's power - destroying the shard was a simple matter. Once it was pierced through, the pieces vanished into black smoke. It was the most stunning thing she had saw and the most relieving. She did _not_ want that damn thing anywhere near Siegfried. After what had happened, she was more determined to keep a closer eye on the boy. Siegfried was a stubborn, arrogant man, though, so it would not be easy...

Cassandra shifted her eyes to the dark silhouettes of the seven people around the area.

Out of the number of survivors, only two had actually approached her after the incident earlier in the day: Iason, of course, and a woman by the name of Aldara. Aldara was a fair looking woman with shoulder length brown hair, a round face and sad blue eyes. She had fled on the day of the attack with her entire family: three young sons and her husband, but only she survived.

Astaroth's minions had hunted down the villagers who fled. Aldara was unfortunate to have witnessed the deaths of her family before her eyes. There was a man, she had said, who sacrificed his life to bide time for her and some others to escape.

She and Urias were the only women of Hymettus that managed to find the spring in time. Among the other survivors, there were three men between an estimated thirty and fifty years of age, a boy in his late teens, and the young man, Iason.

Cassandra presumed that Iason was about her age. He was kind man, but very dispirited as well. She couldn't blame him on that, after what he had experienced.

It was later into the evening that Iason approached her hesitantly. "You… You should rest," he said, standing before her awkwardly.

She shook her head. "I know, but I cannot. The pain is keeping me awake," the Athenian answered glumly.

"Oh…"

"Do you want to talk?" Cassandra asked, raising an eyebrow in the darkness. She wasn't sure that he could see her face because she couldn't really see his.

"Yeah… I wanted to discuss about what happened earlier – if that's… if it's okay," he quietly murmured.

Cassandra furrowed her brow. She really didn't want to go into further detail about the incident but couldn't really avoid it since Iason witnessed the whole thing. Of course he would want to know why his wounded companion would suddenly move beyond her physical capabilities and attack the newcomers – specifically Siegfried.

"It's all right. He's asleep but I will not speak of anything that concerns him personally."

"That's fine… Is he… Is he your brother?"

The girl hid her smile. "Yes. He is Lucius. So what do you want to know?

"I just wanted to know…" he trailed off suddenly, his voice trembling with anxiety. "I just wanted to know… that sword, is it the one of the Gods?"

"Hm?" Cassandra managed to utter in surprise.

She saw him brush a hand through his hair. "Have you not heard the stories? You are from Athens, after all… 'The sword granted to mortals by the Gods…' You know… 'It glows with a holy light…' and 'only the Chosen One can wield it'. _Those_ stories."

"Oh… Yes, the holy sword in the shrine of Hephaestus…" Cassandra mumbled, nodding as she remembered the many rumors and stories that circulated around all the streets of Athens. She hesitated to say anything else to confirm that she actually knew anything about it. She didn't want the truth to be found out.

"Then that sword… the one your brother was holding –"

Cassandra faked a humorous laugh. "Clearly you don't think that the sword is the one from the stories, do you?" she cut in.

"I do… The light I saw, no normal sword can do that."

_Great Zeus… _Cassandra had no idea how to explain that phenomenon without sounding too absurd.

"What you saw was…" she slowly began but ended up with nothing to add.

Iason took a hesitant step closer. "So it was no mere coincidence that I chose to scout the tunnels – it was fate," he said, his voice gaining enthusiasm. "You were guided by the Gods to save us!"

"What?" Cassandra exclaimed, astonished by his sudden claim. She scratched her neck nervously. "No, we just so happened to choose the path leading to here. We nearly ran into a few monsters on the main path and –"

"That just proves I am right," Iason interjected. "There are many paths in these mountains and the only people who know each and every one are the villagers of Hymettus. But… of course, not everyone can remember which path would lead to this spring but I know for sure an outsider would never have found this place on their own even if they have been here before.

"The Gods have heard our prayers and they have –"

"Whoa! Hold it there, Iason," Cassandra demanded as she waved at him to stop. "Don't get over your head; you cannot just believe that our arrival was an act of the Gods. I've told you: we were running from the monsters that roam these mountains."

Iason was quiet for a moment. Cassandra watched his dark silhouette brush a hand through his hair again as he sighed. "Then why did you enter these mountains knowing it was dangerous? Your brother is only a child and yet he is skilled with that sword as if he had trained his whole life."

"You wouldn't know how much he has gone through," Cassandra told him truthfully. Her own words applied to her as well for she hardly knew anything about Siegfried.

"But never before have I seen a kid so young use a blade so easily," he stated with great astonishment. "Cassandra, please tell me the truth! Your brother is the Chosen One, isn't he?"

An amusing laugh broke out beside her, causing both Cassandra and Iason to jump in surprise. The Athenian hissed in pain from the action but quickly shrugged it off when she heard Siegfried mutter, "_Chosen One_? Don't be ridiculous."

"You've been listening?" Iason asked quietly.

Cassandra heard the boy sit up. "Well, you two are practically talking right into my ear. How can I _not_ wake up?" he spat irritably.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted… We were all hoping, actually, that you two have come to save us."

Siegfried snorted. "Why do you think that? Is it because of the Mast – because of my sword releasing that light?"

Iason nodded in the darkness. "Yes! Your sword is the one, isn't it? You are the one who freed it from stone? Please, tell me… I want to know the truth."

Cassandra gave a worried glance to Siegfried who was hardly noticeable in the shadows. She heard him move.

"You want to know?" Siegfried lowly questioned, his tone firm. "Then fine." There was a hum as something metal slid against wood. He had drawn the Master Sword. There was no light or anything else that would indicate that he was holding a 'weapon made by Gods.' In his hand was an ordinary looking blade reflecting the very little light in the area over its smooth surface. "The stories have told of a sword that emitted a holy light. As you can see, this is just an ordinary sword."

"I-I know... But… Lucius…"

"However…" Siegfried continued, cutting before Iason. "You were right to believe that this was the blade from the stories."

Cassandra was startled that Siegfried would reveal that fact. She lightly nudged him with her elbow, receiving a quiet growl in her direction and probably an intimidating glare along with it.

"I am? Then you are –"

"No. There is no 'Chosen One'. Those stories _are_ stories. I'm not even the true master of this sword. It was given to me by him… we travel these mountains in search of him." He spoke the last part very quietly.

"What? Then who is _he_?" Iason asked, confusion evident in his tone. "Is this person you speak of the _real_ Chosen One?"

"No!" Siegfried snarled, causing the man to flinch and the others to voice their concern towards them. Siegfried lowered his voice. "There's_ no_ Chosen One! The whole thing… It's… It's too complicating to explain but please understand; we didn't come here save you. We never knew this place even existed."

Iason made a sound but formed no words. Cassandra only sighed. After a long period of awkward silence, the young man spoke up, "I… I see. I think I understand now. So you truly were not guided here by the Gods…"

"That's right," the boy replied, returning the blade to its hold. "We've come here by accident."

The man suddenly laughed, sounding rather humiliated. "I'm sorry… I was misled by what had happened today."

Cassandra scratched her head timidly. "It's all right," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed to have to lie previously to him.

"But," Iason continued, his voice becoming eager. "You are still our hope of escape. You have the power to help us! Please, I beg of you, help us escape!" He dropped to his knees before the two.

"Me?!" Siegfried exclaimed in horror.

"Both of you! You have both fought those monsters and survived! We need you both to help us. None of us has ever fought in our life and we lack weapons to defend ourselves. Please, will you help us?"

Suddenly, Cassandra saw the other survivors appearing behind Iason. "Even if you are not the Chosen One, child, we seek your help," Aldara quietly pleaded.

"We've seen what you both can do," a gruff voice added. "You're our only hope of getting outta here."

The Athenian heard the boy groan, making her scowl at him. She wanted to help the survivors – she always had when she first saw the smoke from their village on that day of the attack. So many people have been killed… she didn't want the villagers to suffer any longer.

"We will help," she said, gaining a few sounds of joyous relief. Siegfried remained silent.

"Thank the Gods!" Aldara cried, kneeling beside Cassandra and clasping her hands over the girl's. "Bless your hearts, I know you two can lead us to safety! Rest now, for you both will need it!"

"When will we leave?" someone asked.

"In three days," Siegfried answered. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Three days for us to rest and prepare."

Shortly after everyone (or mostly everyone) voiced their agreement, the group dispersed to leave the two alone.

"We don't have time for this…" Siegfried whispered into her ear when the area became abuzz with talk amongst the survivors. "How are we going to protect each of them and search for Link?"

Cassandra reached out and gently squeezed his hand. "They know the layout of the mountains better than us, Siegfried," she replied. "We are their hope and they are ours. We'll find him soon. I'm sure of it."

Siegfried quickly pulled away. "They… will be a burden," he quietly grumbled, making the Athenian furrow her brow angrily.

She allowed it to slide, however. Cassandra was too tired to argue.

Carefully, she lay onto her back and closed her eyes in hope of catching any sleep.

* * *

A/N: Lizardman has become one of my favourite characters to write even though I never played SC or much of SC3 where he was _actually_ in it. I guess it's because I have a certain fondness for lizards with feathers. I'm not really familiar with Lizardman's character so I hope I portrayed him as close to what his character really is. (Does he really have a personality in the games?) 

I might have to revise the last part of the story... I'm not really too happy with it. But I hope you all did. If not, then I'll have to revise it for sure...

Also to note, I've added Taki's profile on my homepage. Check it out! Seung Mina's will be next. It will probably be up in the following week or so.

Well, have a great New Year's and Happy Holidays!


	20. Relented Transgressions

A/N: Awesome, my first update for 2008 and it took only over a month! I am determined to reach my goal this year and that is to finish this story! Of course... I could get side-tracked by a few things like school... and a certain game that's coming out in March. But, heh, I'll do my best for you all.

Ahem, anyway, enjoy!

And yes, do keep an eye on spelling errors and other things that seem to jut out at you like a glaring menace.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Relented Transgressions **

A strange green light surrounded him, accompanied by a strong wind that elegantly carried him away. It was blissful – he was soaring in the wind; his pain forgotten.

It didn't last very long, however. The light vanished as fast as it had came, the wind died and no longer was he flying but placed upon the unforgivable ground once more. Pain flooded through his body the instant he felt the ground beneath him.

It was awful… it felt as if his heart was pierced through by a spear. The sharp pain in his chest bothered him the most but he couldn't move – the agony was too much. He favoured the darkness and shunned out the light of day. Motionless, he dwelled within the soothing dark in hope the pain would fade away.

Something touched his nose and soon it was followed by a muffled, echoing sound. He couldn't make out what it was; he didn't want to bother with it.

_Leave me alone…_ he silently urged. He was hurting; he wanted to get away from it. The darkness was soothing… he wanted to stay in it.

The thing that was beside him began to make a louder noise. Indistinguishable cries rumbled through his ears and yet, he could not understand what it was. His mind was too disoriented to figure it out.

_Leave me…_ he quietly demanded of the sound. However, it did not cease. His best option was to ignore it. Delve deeper into the dark and sleep to rid the pain.

Silence soon fell upon him. The sounds vanished and the pain disappeared much to his relief. All was dark. It was an endless abyss that he desired to stay in for eternity.

"Do you really want to die?"

_What was that?_

That sound was strange… as if a voice.

He suddenly felt cold. His entire body felt it. Soon, he heard falling water, much to his surprise. No longer was the darkness a pleasing place.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself standing before a large fountain carved out of rock. Standing atop within the centre of the blissful waters was a statue of a man wielding a sword raised high above his head and a shield by his side.

Those weapons! He recognized them instantly. The statue was not of a man but of a God, _Hephaestus_!

He was in the Eurydice Shrine. How did he end up here? He did not want to be in the temple of that accursed God!

He glowered at the God that stood motionless under the rays of silver moonlight. The statue's surface glimmered from the sheen of ice that covered it; making it seem alive with divine power.

He took one step towards the fountain and soon realized that something was different with his body. He felt… strange.

Warily, he glanced down at himself and froze at what he saw. His body… it was of a man! Completely naked, his pale pinkish skin was visible from the little light that reached him. Slowly, he snapped out of his shock and carefully focused on moving his human arms and hands. They obeyed with his thoughts; they moved just as he wanted them to. Indeed, they were _his_ hands and it was _his_ body.

He touched his naked torso; his skin was smooth and soft to the touch unlike the rough scales that had adorned every part of his body. Then he felt his face – his fingers felt the warmth of human flesh as they brushed against his parted lips and nose. His hand rose to the top of his head where his fingers lightly stroked silky strands of hair.

Overwhelmed with euphoria, he rushed over to the fountain to catch his reflection upon the wavering surface of the water. However, what he saw destroyed his joy.

Instead of a human looking back, it was the scaly face of a Lizardman.

"What?" he managed to choke out. His voice… he had longed to speak in the human tongue but he currently paid no heed to that.

He stared intently at the reflection which mimicked his every move. When he lifted his human hand, the beast in the water did the same. When he felt his face, he watched the lizard perform the same action. His face had felt absolutely human: soft lips, fleshy nose, and smooth cheeks but why could he not _see_ it? Why would the water refuse to reveal his long desired identity?

"Why… Why are you doing this?" he quietly whispered to his reflection that spoke the same words. No answer came to him even as he waited. He shook his head, slowly, his eyes downcast at the Lizardman mirroring his actions.

Soon, he was overcome with frustration and attacked the water in spite. With a snarl, he raked his fingers into the icy water and distorted the reflection. He no longer wanted to see that beast!

In haste, he scampered away from the fountain with his spirit deep in turmoil.

It was a sick joke, that's what it was – everything he was seeing; _feeling_; experiencing… was all a terrible prank.

"What is this?!" he suddenly demanded of the statue. His gaze hardened upon the solid face of the God as his anger rose. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why am I _here_?!"

When the last word left his mouth, the statue emanated a flash of white that momentarily blinded him. The God began to glow yet it still remained motionless. A voice broke through the heavens – the same voice he had heard earlier: "The time has come for you to choose to live with fate or to abandon all hope. You are at the brink of death, warrior, which destiny do you follow?"

The voice shook him to his knees. It was the sound he had longed to hear years ago but now… Even though it was the voice of the God he loathed it was still the voice of a divine being. He trembled from his spoken words.

"Death…?" he quietly whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "I am dying?" How can that truly be?

He…_Wait…_

What… what had happened to him?

His memory had been vague since he had somehow arrived to the shrine. He never really thought about anything except for the fact that he had returned to his human self.

_Human, huh? This is all a vision… _

He had searched far and wide for a way to return to normal. To be back in his human form…

Astaroth… it was that monster that had sent him here.

"You have fought well, warrior. Your wounds run deep but it is not your time for Thanatos to take you. Your fate still waits but it is your decision if you wish to follow. Do take heed; I am not forgiving. Your grudge against me has not gone unheard."

He carefully looked up at the illuminated statue and frowned, slightly angry. "My fate is cursed, O wicked God. Why do you not think that my heart would be swelling with hate towards you? You have abandoned me."

"Mortal, do you not remember your betrayal? It was not I whom you sought help in the time of crisis but _Ares_!" The god's voice raged over the heavens like thunder.

He flinched and cowered under the God's might. His heart was pounding heavily from fear and his body had stiffened from the powerful anger directed towards him. His mind was in a state of confusion – he did not understand the God's claim.

He had performed an act of treason? He could not remember… he could not recall much of his human memories. It was as if he had never existed as a human – that it was only a dream created from his twisted form.

"You had asked for his aid; your fate became his. So why do you blame me, foolish one?"

He held his tongue still; afraid to speak. He dared not to anger the God any further. He only shook his head in a slow, frightened manner.

The air seemed to cool as the God managed to calm down. "Be grateful that your fate has not met its end."

Slowly, he licked his soft lips as he hesitantly questioned the mighty being, "Why has it not after what you said I have done? Why am I here… before you on my moment of death?"

"_They_ have chosen you, young mortal. _They_ have granted you your destiny. I am here upon their request to accept your choice: will you follow fate or will you accept death?"

He breathed deeply, questioning everything the God had said in his thoughts. "If I am to choose fate what will happen to me?"

"You will return to the world of living where your destiny awaits."

"Will I be human?" he asked of the God, his voice quiet yet hopeful.

"No. Your cursed flesh will remain as it was – I do not have the power of renewal or the power of dispel. But what I can grant you is the strength to fight the evil that torments the world." A loud crack of thunder shook the skies as if tearing the heavens asunder. A bright light followed soon after, engulfing the area in white. Something landed soundly in the ground in front of the fountain statue, causing a tremor from the impact.

When the light faded, he peeked open an eye to see something glowing before the great statue. It was a sword and beside it laid a shield; those weapons were the ones the statue had held; the ones _he_ once held.

The holy Xi sword was erected into the stone ground, its blade glowed a soft blue light. The smooth surface of the Game shield shone brilliantly with reflected light.

"Those…"

"You have chosen fate, have you not?"

"I…" He was still uncertain. The fate he had was one of pain… his body was cursed. He was but a monster!

But… that boy… Link did not see him as such. In fact, the child… the child did not act like any other and had easily _befriended_ him, of all things!

_Link!_ What has happened to the boy?!

He had left the child to fight the accursed golem!

"Link…" He stood up quickly, realizing the danger that had yet been resolved. Dread and guilt mingled with his very thoughts. With desperation, he raised his head to the statue only to have the God speak out his worries.

"Have no fear, warrior. The child is out of harm's way."

He sighed in relief. His decision was set – he had finally come to realize the destiny that waited for him. "If Link is safe then I care not that I will remain a beast. I choose faith, O great God, Hephaestus."

The ray of light that illuminated the God brightened, followed by the mighty voice that reverberated around the shrine. "Take your sword and shield."

He did as he was told. Without hesitating, he approached the glowing sword. What was most amazing when he drew near was that the blade had pierced the stone ground cleanly; leaving no cracks around it despite the force of landing in the stone. He gripped the hilt tightly with both his hands and pulled it out with great ease.

The Xi sword… it shone brightly in his hands. Never before had he seen the blade emit such a light. He could feel the holy power of the brilliant sword in his hands. He had never felt such a thing before. Even when he had the weapon when he was freed, the sword did not have the same power. Despite that, the sword he had abandoned years ago had returned to his hands.

He dropped to one knee and reached for the shield on the ground. His fingers slid across the cold, rounded surface and across the finely decorated gold rim. Carefully, as if with a precious treasure, he lifted the shield that was as light as wood and equipped it to his left hand. He bowed his head to the God before him. "Words cannot convey the gratitude that I feel. I have opposed you – even planned your demise – and yet you have given me… this… this second chance."

"Ares has crossed the boundaries numerous times… it is time that I act as well. Listen and listen well, warrior: the servant of Ares searches for Soul Edge. Do not allow him to obtain it. The children; protect them both."

"Both?" he questioned, a tad confused. Before he could ask the God of the second child, a golden light began to shine where he kneeled. Startled, he only managed to stand before he was swallowed up by the blinding sight.

The light was warm against his skin. It carried him off his feet, gently caressing him upwards. The moment seemed to last forever. He had fallen into a state of bliss – it almost felt as if a dream. A quiet whisper tickled his ear. It was very gentle and not once broke the serenity that surrounded him: _"O chosen warrior of this land, you are the guardian of our Hero. Follow your destiny to the end of time and back where your fate can be changed – do not forget that."_

* * *

It was the second day of their proposed three-day preparation. On the night of the first, Urias, the woman that once possessed the cursed shard of Soul Edge, had succumbed to her wounds and passed away.

In the morning, the survivors mourned her passing briefly as well did Cassandra. Siegfried, however, simply kept to himself by the spring, tossing stones and other little things his hands could find. He really had no feelings towards the deceased woman. She was a complete stranger. She had tried to kill Cassandra and him after all so what reason was there for him to care?

Her body was lying where she had remained. Siegfried did not want to look at her… The thought of her still body was enough to draw old memories he had once forgotten. Damn it all… he really wished that the Master Sword would take his memories away when he had reverted to a child. He wouldn't have had to remember all the pain he had caused…

It was on that same morning that Iason approached him warily, wanting to discuss about their plan of escape. He had mentioned once that he was a hunter and knew the layout of the mountains rather well.

"Should we not include your sister?"

Siegfried internally scowled and bit back the urge to show his detest for pretending to have any relation to that girl. "No," he slowly replied. "Allow her to rest." Resuming to the subject at hand, the boy knelt before a patch of damp earth and began to sketch a simple layout of the paths in the mountains that he knew. As he scraped the lines into the dirt with an old worn stick he asked Iason, "Tell me: what is our best route off these mountains?"

He heard the man sigh before seeing him kneel beside the rough sketch. Iason did not answer right away, he simply watched the boy finish. He motioned for the stick and Siegfried wordlessly handed it to him.

Iason expanded on the youth's drawing, scraping longer lines on some and adding a few more minor details. "Here, this southeastern exit," said the man as he dug a deep groove that diverted from the thick line which represented the main path through Hymettus. The path he was indicating to was a long way down from the circle Siegfried had drew, (which was the spring). "It's the only path that leads to the southern forest and the first exit off the mountains," Iason explained. "The main path will take you to the eastern end and I do believe there is a northern exit somewhere but I had never really gone beyond the southern one."

"If the northern exit is farther than the southern one then forget it. The shortest route is our best chance of survival." Siegfried furrowed his brow in thought. He traced the thick, main line from the spring to the southeastern path with a finger. "How long will it take to travel this distance?"

Iason glanced around the spring at his fellow survivors scattered around. "Considering the conditions of each of us, it may take two-to-three hours. Darius has sprained his ankle and Nicos is too injured to walk by himself."

The boy quietly snarled at that. With two people needing support, the journey down would most probably take the full three hours or more; given the level of caution they needed to pace themselves with. As well, having such a large group endangered each and every one of the survivors. Not only would they be easily detected, it was difficult to protect each and every one of them if they were attacked.

Siegfried sighed heavily, his eyes boring into the drawing to find a relative strategy that would limit the risk without spending too much time on the mountain trail. Quickness and stealth was the key. "We will have to travel in the dead of night," he muttered, finally coming up with a possible tactic.

"I was thinking of that…" Iason began. He sub-consciously scraped the dirt randomly as he hesitantly continued. "But… we will be blinded by the dark. There is no moon for the next few nights."

The boy smirked and glanced at the young man. "All the better for us. Lizardmen have poor eyesight in the dark. They won't be able to see us but they could smell us." He took a gander at his filthy clothes stained with blood and dirt. "Everyone will have to clean off every trace of blood – it may reduce the monsters from finding us."

Iason raised his brow, quite astonished by the suggestion. "You really surprise me, Lucius-" Siegfried almost scowled at the name – "Sometimes I forget how old you really are. Those _Lizardmen_, you have called them: how do you know so much about those monsters?"

Siegfried momentarily froze for being suspected for knowing so much. He thought up an excuse quickly, looking off to the side as he answered in a mumble; "I've fought many of them… coming here."

There was a gasp. "Even those behemoths that spew fire?"

"Uh…"

"Those horrid creatures killed many with a single breath…" Iason stopped suddenly and shook his head. "I'm sorry… I – What were you saying?"

The young knight crossed his arms. "We call them 'Elite Lizardmen'," Siegfried explained. "And yes, we have fought one but it was not a battle without sacrifice. Cassandra's –" He cut himself shortly before mistakenly revealing that Cassandra had a sister. Well, she_ did_ have a sister but then that would make Sophitia _his_ 'sister' as well...

_Curses…_ Has Cassandra said anything about Sophitia or anything else? The girl had been sleeping most of the time so Siegfried really wasn't aware of how much she had spoken of her origins.

Iason stared at him diligently. When Siegfried did not continue, he carefully asked, "Was Cassandra injured?"

Quickly, Siegfried surmised a half-truth that he hoped was not a lie to Iason's ears. "There were others with us when we climbed Hymettus," Siegfried told him, watching the man's expression. Iason only nodded and the boy continued. "Two had been injured by an Elite – Cassandra's… close companions. While another was lost amidst the confusion." He took a slow breath as he prepared the next sentences in his mind. "We left the two who were injured to search for the one we have lost."

Iason was silent for a moment, his brown eyes lingering on the sheathed Master Sword on the ground beside the boy. "The owner of your sword… he must be very important to you if you risk your life against these monsters."

"He is… an… invaluable friend…" Siegfried reluctantly admitted. (He would _never_ tell the elf that, however.) He was rather embarrassed and didn't want to talk about that anymore. Before he could let the man say anything else, the boy quickly changed the matter; "Iason, could you inform the others that we will be leaving tomorrow night. And to clean all wounds in the spring."

The man cocked an eyebrow at his sudden command but nodded anyway. He left without another word, leaving Siegfried alone by the water's edge. The blond knight heaved another sigh, his emerald eyes falling on the crude drawing.

He poked at it with the stick Iason left behind and muttered to himself. "I really hate this…" The survivors desperately relied on him to lead them to safety. How could they have such faith on him when he was only a boy to their eyes?

It was true that not every one of them saw him as a leader; the oldest man of the group, the one with the sprained ankle; Darius really looked down on him and protested against the others for wanting Siegfried and Cassandra to be the leaders of their escape.

Siegfried really couldn't complain. To Darius, he was just a thirteen-year old boy. (But to the others, he was a thirteen-year old boy with the 'legendary' holy sword.) To add to that, both Cassandra and Siegfried were outsiders and hardly knew their way around the mountains. (For certain, they would have ended up getting killed if they had not stumbled upon the spring.) And… not to mention the Soul fragment incident that resulted in Urias's death…

Yet, despite all that, most of the survivors held no resentment towards their decision for deeming the 'sibling' pair as their protectors.

A hand gripped his shoulder, shaking him out of his reverie. Irritated, he quickly turned his head to meet a pair of brown orbs that belonged to one of the men. Siegfried couldn't recall his name, (Ly-something or other). He was a tall, somewhat burly fellow with short, dark curly hair and thick, black facial hair. Like Iason, he lived as a hunter and knew the mountains fairly well.

"Kid, I know you're in a tough spot since we're pretty much puttin' all our fates in you and your sister's hands," the man began in his naturally gruff voice. He showed a hint of concern under his bushy eyebrows. "I'm really sorry… but you can see that no one here is in any condition to fight those monsters."

Siegfried slightly softened his gaze and nodded. "I do not expect any of you to fight the monsters," he told the man rather sternly. "We are familiar with battle against such foes so leave them to us."

The man seemed to frown on that. "I wish there was something I could do to help," he quietly murmured.

"There is," Siegfried replied as he glanced behind him at the others. "Has Iason informed you of our departure for tomorrow night?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I was about to do that…" He bent his knees and reached down at his boots. He untied the laces and took them off before entering the water. There, he carefully unwrapped the blood-stained cloth around his forearm, revealing a row of awful gashes.

Siegfried winced from the terrible wounds and looked away immediately.

"Clean the blood off, right?"

"Yes," Siegfried lowly answered. He suddenly felt ill, the scent of blood was beginning to arise around him.

Ugh, his clothes reeked of the putrid stench… and his hair. He noticed long strands of blond hair were crusted with dried blood.

The boy could hear the man hiss as he worked. Sometimes there would be a curse.

Siegfried, having grown anxious, decided to take his boots off and joined the man in the water. The cursed blood that covered his clothes – he wanted them gone. He took his cloak and shirt off and dunked them under the surface. He scrubbed them together furiously but found that the awful stains would not leave. Of course, nothing could clean a white shirt free of blood…

Angry, he threw the wet articles of clothing to the shore then waded deeper into the water. His bare feet sunk in the soft mud underneath but he did not slip. Once he was knee-deep, Siegfried took a deep breath and plunged into the water head-first.

The spring water surrounded him – biting his skin with its cold embrace. He stiffened but held his air as he swung his arms to swim under the surface. It had been a while since he had swam in water. Last time he nearly drowned because of the armour he had worn back then. If it weren't for Link… he would have died.

_Damn Astaroth…_

He broke the surface to take a breath and dove back under. He headed towards the centre of the pool, consumed with his thoughts.

Astaroth had been one of the main reasons for every bad incident that had happened so far. Pain; suffering; torture; and grievance… that golem caused it all.

Siegfried kicked to the water's surface, hissing angrily as he did so. He really had to stop his mind from thinking.

He gathered his breath and treaded water. His slow, fluid movements calmed him down a bit. He did nothing but slowly exhale each of his breath under the surface to make bubbles to take his mind off things.

When he saw the morning sun peeking over the mountain tops, casting its warm rays against the rocks, he headed back to land. He had been in the water for quite some time considering that it was mid-morning now.

Cassandra was sitting on the grassy area near the muddy sketch he and Iason had made earlier. She was calmly watching him, with a few things in her lap. He questioned her with a stare as he climbed out of the cold water, shivering.

The girl gave him a rather smug look. "You're actually taking a bath?" she asked with amazement.

Siegfried snorted at her. "Have you not heard?" he began, narrowing his eyes at her for he was annoyed by her tone. "We're taking precautions for our departure tomorrow night. Everyone will have to be cleaned to rid the stench of blood to avoid being hunted down like animals."

Cassandra perked her lips and raised her brow. "Really? I'd never thought you would be first to demonstrate that."

He scowled at her while she giggled shortly before wincing. Siegfried slightly frowned, noticing her discomfort. "You need to rest more before we leave," he mumbled, glancing off to the side at nothing particular.

He heard her sigh. "Don't worry. I'm feeling a lot better now. The medicine here is helping." She soundly got to her feet and threw something at him.

"Hey!" he growled, highly irritated by that. He caught the brown bundle of cloth and glared at her.

"Dry up and hang your clothes, _little brother_." She spoke the last two words with a teasing grin. Siegfried ground his teeth and held back the urge to deny her childish play. She then handed him the Master Sword he left on the ground. "And you shouldn't leave this lying around," she whispered.

Before she went off to meet with the woman named Aldara, Siegfried quietly murmured, "From now on, you have no sister."

"What?" She twirled around and gawked at him.

"You didn't mention Sophitia to any of them, did you?"

"No… not yet."

"Good." He snidely grinned in return and left to grab his wet shirt and cloak.

By early evening, all the survivors had done what they were told and had all taken a 'bath' in the spring. Everyone was gathered around a small fire which Lykaios, (the name of that dark-haired hunter that Siegfried had found out through Cassandra), had made using the tools he had with him. It was close to the water and far away from Urias's resting ground. Siegfried requested them all to gather every item and possession they had that could be of use.

Weapons were most important. Even if most of them were injured, the ones who were still capable could at least try to defend themselves if things got out of hand.

There were two hunting knives; one belonging to each hunter, Iason's hunting bow and quiver of arrows, Lykaios's broken hunting spear, (the one Urias had used), Aldara's fruit knife, and Link's odd assortment of things that was in the elf's satchel. (Since Siegfried had no idea how to use the boy's boomerang or the elf's… sharp metal-pointed chain-thing… he decided to leave them out.)

Iason could no longer use his bow due to his injured hand and wounded shoulder but he was willing to give it to someone else to use. Unfortunately, no one in the group was skilled with the bow. Not that it mattered really – arrows hardly did much against a scaled, armored beast as Iason had informed them.

There were six survivors and two needed support. Darius, (that wretched old man), could manage with one person helping him but the boy, Nicos, the nephew of Lykaios, required two people to carry him.

Well, if Aldara and Lykaios were given the task of aiding the teen, then Xanthus, the quiet, lanky, blond-haired man that always stammered when he talked, could support the stubborn Darius. Then Iason would be able to provide additional protection for he was the least injured of the men and probably the bravest of them all.

"Yes, I am willing to fight even if I am unable to use my bow," replied the hunter when Siegfried had asked him.

"I can fight too," Lykaios added. "I still have a good arm to take down some monsters!"

Siegfried smirked and crossed his arms. "You are to keep your nephew safe," he told the man. Soon, he formed a frown. "However, if the situation does become dire, then I will not go against your need to fight."

"Such a folly would be your fault, child," muttered the gray-haired Darius sitting on the ground with his sprained ankle resting on a pad of cloth.

The boy glowered at the stupid old fool. "We've spoken of this, Darius," Lykaios growled at him. "Why're you going against this chance to get outta here?"

Siegfried snorted. "Frankly, I do not care about saving that man," he retorted. Cassandra shot him a warning glare.

"Please ignore my brother's resentment towards you," she told the old man as she took a step towards him. "But I do suggest you still your tongue if you wish to go against every choice we make. If you do not agree to anything then I suppose we have no choice but to leave you here."

Siegfried internally smiled at that and sneered when he caught the girl's tiny smirk.

There was a surprise voice of agreement coming from the wounded boy resting on the ground on the opposite side of the fire, "I have no problems with leaving him behind."

"_Nicos_," his uncle warned with a stern stare. The boy muttered a quiet apology.

Darius furrowed his wrinkled brow into an angry frown and bared his teeth under his thin gray moustache in distaste. "You all believe that we will make it out alive?" he seethed, looking at the people around him before his pale green eyes narrowed at Siegfried. "Demons lurk around and you expect these two to protect us?!"

"Enough!" Iason snarled. It was a first to see the young man show defiance with such vigor. "Lucius may be young and Cassandra may be unfit –"

"Hey!" the Athenian cried out in protest but she went unheard.

"– but they are warriors from Athens! They have fought those monsters and survived!" Iason gave the two a meaningful glance. "I know they will protect us." His eyes then fell on Siegfried specifically. "We have the holy sword of legend on our side."

The blond knight slightly frowned at the last statement. Clearly, the man's faith really relied on the Master Sword…

Aldara quietly agreed with the young hunter. "Yes, our fate is in their hands," she softly spoke. Her blue eyes which normally drooped with sadness seemed to brighten with hope. She smiled with determination at the two warriors. "We can no longer stay here. We must escape. I-I know it will be dangerous… but I will leave this sanctity knowing that you two will protect us. I will gladly follow in hopes of escape."

Darius noisily scoffed at her. "Unbelievable… You are all insane! Putting our lives –"

Siegfried couldn't stand the rambling old man any further and was about to shut him up. Surprisingly, however, Cassandra beat him to it. "Be quiet!" Cassandra hissed as she waved a hand in the air in frustration. "I've heard enough of your pointless arguments. If you do not comply with us then you can do whatever you wish. Stay here while the rest of us leave."

Everyone was staring at her with mixed reactions. Siegfried was quite amazed at how harsh she was to someone far older than her. Heck, he would have done the same thing.

The old man appeared to be shocked. Darius clenched his teeth and lowered his head without muttering a single word. Everyone had fallen silent.

Cassandra's angry expression soon dwindled and she slightly shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well. Excuse me." She quickly turned from the fire and left the circle.

Siegfried remained. They had yet to finish distributing the weapons. With the old man seemingly feeling some sort of regret by Cassandra's backlash, the boy was confident enough to continue without any interruption.

Sighing, he regained the group's attention back to him. He knelt down and picked up the two different hunting knives that were safely tucked in their leather sheaths, Aldara's small fruit knife, and the broken spear. "Iason," Siegfried addressed as he handed the man his knife. "I will be leading and you will remain between me and your fellow survivors while Cassandra will watch the back. If anything passes me it would be up to you to stop it."

The man stiffly nodded. "Y-Yes… I understand. I'll do my best," he replied. A twinge of fear was evident in his voice. He tied the knife to his belt and breathed a heavy sigh as he brushed a shaking hand through his messy brown hair.

Siegfried then approached Xanthus, the tall, silent man with unruly blond hair. He visibly shuddered and his small blue eyes widened when Siegfried held out the second hunting knife towards him. Xanthus shook his head vigorously and waved his hands before him, refusing to accept the weapon. "I-I-I can't… D-Don't g-give it to me," he stammered, almost whimpering. "I-I can't fight…"

"Aye, I will take it," Lykaios offered as he walked towards the boy. "Xanthus's never held a weapon before. It'd be too much for him."

The blond-haired man seemed a bit relieved at Lykaios's request. Siegfried shrugged and nodded. "Very well." He gave the hunter his knife back and returned his eyes back to the skinny man. "You will take this then." Aldara's fruit knife was held out towards Xanthus who looked at it with a frown. "You will be the last to fight if anything were to happen to us."

The man reluctantly took the small knife slowly and silently nodded. What was left was the broken spear. "Iason, you take it." Siegfried offered the splintered shaft of the weapon to the young man.

Iason grabbed it and examined the pointed tip with his fingers. "I'm not sure if this will be much use," he concluded.

"You can throw it," Siegfried suggested with a little shrug. "Take your bow as well… it may come in use."

Relieved to finally have that done, he looked at the group and saw each member but one waiting for him to continue on. "Well…" he slowly began, shifting his emerald eyes around the spring. "We leave tomorrow in the middle of the night. During the day we will rest and save our energy. For tonight, I want you all to gather food, water and medicine and everything else that you need."

Aldara and Xanthus were first to leave. Lykaios remained with his nephew while Iason stayed by the fire to closely examine the weapons in his care in the light.

Siegfried confronted Darius one last time. "What are you going to do?" he asked the man in a low growl, holding back his tongue from adding a discriminate name.

The old Greek soundly snorted and raised his head to glower at the boy. "I… have yet to decide, child," he spat irritably.

Siegfried hated his attitude. If the old fool was so stubborn to stay then he should – the boy cared not. There would be one less burden in the group.

"Hmph. You have until we depart to decide," the boy muttered impatiently before briskly turning around to walk away. He headed towards the water to find Cassandra.

The night shrouded everything in shadow. Siegfried could not see much but he could hear something moving in the water further down from where the fire was made. Strolling along the water's edge, he listened to the splashing of water.

"Cassandra?" he quietly called out.

He heard the girl respond from the spring. "Yeah, I'm here." She sounded quite unnerved. "How did it go?"

Siegfried squinted in the dark and saw only a faint silhouette of her head above the water. It was good that the night was moonless – he couldn't actually see her body. (Not that he _really_ wanted to…)

"Everyone will be ready to leave tomorrow. They are gathering the necessary supplies for the remainder of the night and we will be resting for the entire day tomorrow," he answered. He raised an eyebrow at her even though she couldn't see him. "What are you doing in there?"

"The water is calming," she simply replied before grumbling under her breath, "That annoying old man… Did he say what he's going to do?"

The boy crossed his arms and snarled to the side. "He has yet to decide."

"Huh. He could stay here and rot for all I care."

"I'd rather use him as bait."

The girl lightly giggled at the thought before cutting herself shortly with a gasp. "Would be cruel, though," she finally replied when her pain subsided. "I wouldn't really want that…" She spoke softly her voice nearing where he stood. "Even if that man is a stubborn jerk he is still someone we can save. I hope he comes to reason tomorrow – I would hate to leave a life behind."

Siegfried said nothing to go against her. He did not entirely feel the same as she did about the situation. He would leave cowards and useless idiots behind if he wanted to. He had done so before in the past – when his life revolved around thievery and banditry. Sacrifices were unavoidable and at some times, necessary.

The boy quietly sighed and informed the girl of his leave. He wanted to be alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

Link was roughly woken up by something.

Irritated, he swat at the thing that was rousing him, hoping it would leave him alone. The thing was rather persistent – it nudged his shoulder consistently until he angrily growled at it to stop.

He was exhausted from him having to stay awake for over two days trying to care for his injured friend. Lizard was dying… Astaroth had broken many of his bones and was suffering from heavy internal bleeding. The wounds the enemy Lizardmen had inflicted were deep as well. Link, despite being drained from expending so much magic for that one spell, held on to consciousness to try to help Lizard.

But really… what could he have done? He had nothing that could heal injuries so grave.

The only thing he could do was pray for the Gods of the new world to help him. He had heard a voice, or so he thought he did. Link wasn't too sure. It could have been part of a dream but there was a sense of assurance from it.

There was a quiet snarl coming from above him which made him fully snap out of his sleep. He stared with wide eyes at the figure lying on its side right beside him. Propped on its right elbow, its scaly snout was just a mere inches away from the boy's face.

"Lizard!" the Hylian exclaimed with great relief as he climbed to his feet in haste. Such an action made him dizzy that he nearly fell over. A strong hand held him up. When he came to, he saw the beast looking at him with concern in his red eyes.

Link shook the dizziness away and quickly smiled to show his friend that he was fine. He approached the beast in haste and wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Lizardman's neck. "You're all right!" he said happily. He felt the lizard stiffen from his touch but Link remained there as his joyous smile faded into a sad one. "I was worried… I thought… I thought you weren't going to make it."

Lizard made a soft growl as he gently patted the boy's back twice in an assuring manner. The Hylian released his hold as Lizard slowly moved to rise to his feet. Link watched the beast stand with astonishment.

Before, Lizard had been wounded horribly – practically dying – but now, the Lizardman stood before the Hylian without a single scratch on his scales or armour. Lizard's mane of feathers was fully restored, not a single one was missing. It was as if the Gods had healed him… Similar to the time Link released the Master Sword from the temple high atop the mountain.

The Hylian was deeply grateful for the Gods that resided in the new world. "Lizard, how do you thank your Gods?" he asked his companion with curiosity.

The lizard blinked at him and tilted his head to ask why.

"I want to give them my thanks for saving you," the boy replied. He then pondered about that. "Well, I only know the name of one God: Heph... Heph-ae… Hephaestus?" Link tried to remember.

Lizard nodded with a sound of approval. The reptile then lowered to his left knee with his right foot forward. His right arm rested between his forward leg and stomach with his hand holding onto his right side while the left arm was held straight down with the palm flat on the ground for support. The Lizardman growled as Link watched. When he saw that the boy was paying close attention, Lizard bowed his feathered head and produced a series of shrill and low cries.

"Oh, so you present yourself like you would before a king." Link mimicked the beast's form then asked, "What should I say? Should I just say 'thank you'?"

Lizard made a strange gurgling growl and gave the boy a sideways glance. The boy truly did not know what the reptile meant to say… He went with what he had in mind. "I thank you, great God, Hephaestus. Forever will you watch over us."

There was a dry rasp coming from Lizard, making Link slightly blush with embarrassment. The Hylian shortly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… that was probably lame," he admitted.

The beast regained his composure then gestured to the surroundings with his right hand. He let out a prolonged growl from the back of his throat.

"Huh?" Link raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lizard repeated the action in a faster manner then pointed to a single tree beside him.

"Oh, the forest?"

The Lizardman nodded. He snarled and looked around at the new scenery in bewilderment.

Link slowly got to his feet. "I brought us here," said the boy as he stretched his tired body. Lizard stared at him, questionably. The young Hylian looked away with a frown. "Astaroth had nearly killed you," Link explained in a painful tone as he recalled the horrible incident. His next words were clear with anger; "I prevented him – I stopped him. I burned him before he could lay another finger on you."

The boy closed his weary eyes and shook his head. "But that wasn't enough to finish him… I had to save you so I used my magic to teleport us here." Link lightly smiled. "It's funny though… I didn't think the spell would have taken us so far from there."

A loud growl was Lizard's reply. The reptile didn't seem to understand a word the boy had said. Lizard waved his hand in quick circles; asking to Hylian to repeat what was said.

"Magic," Link drawled, almost laughing at the reptile's skeptical expression. "You saw the fire-tipped arrow. That was pure magic. I used magic to burn Astaroth twice and magic again to warp us away from him."

The lizard still seemed confused by something. Lizard waved only his index finger in circles this time.

Link knitted his brow as he tried to guess what his friend wanted to know. "You… want to know what magic is?"

Lizard snorted and shook his head slightly. He dabbed a finger to the nearby mountains then to the forest ground.

"How we got here?"

With a short hiss, the Lizardman nodded and gestured both his hands outward._ Elaborate_. That was what he was probably trying to say.

"Ah. Well, you see, I have a few different spells I can do," Link slowly explained in a boastful manner. "Besides fire spells I can also _teleport_." The reptile suddenly pointed right at him after the last word left his mouth. "Teleport? Is that what you want to know?"

Lizard soundly nodded.

"Heh. I guess this world really doesn't know what that is…" the Hylian quietly mumbled to himself in amusement. "Let's just say it takes you from one spot to another instantly. Like magic!" He emphasized the last part with a sly sneer.

A grunt was Lizard's response. The Lizardman had a strange gleam in his eyes as he listened to the boy intently.

Link continued to explain. "It's not just magic, though. It is also the power of the Goddess, Farore." The boy sub-consciously looked at the back of his left hand wrapped up with strips of brown cloth. It was a miracle that Farore's Wind did not fail for he had cast the spell in haste without focusing or even concentrating on the final destination. He had expended all of his magic energy to perform the spell and was most fortunate that it had carried both him and Lizard to a safe destination.

"At times, a prayer must be given in order to perform the spell at its greatest power… I think," Link concluded as he pondered over how he was successful in casting such complicating magic. He gave his friend a sheepish grin. "It was actually my second time using that spell in this world. I'm getting better at it!"

Lizard lightly snarled and nodded as if agreeing but it was a first that the beast ever saw Link's magic.

Link really wished that his friend could talk. Shrugging, the boy left it at that and said, "It's morning… Are you ready to go?"

The reptile nodded once more and got to his feet while picking something off the ground in each hand.

A short sword and a different shield. Link did not notice them before. Now where did Lizard get those?

The sword looked absolutely brand new. Its smooth, flawless surface was shining brilliantly from the light cast by the early rising sun. The shield had a beautiful gold rim and the centre was finely decorated with symbols that Link was certain he had seen them before in Athens.

The weapons Lizard held had a _holier_ feeling than what the beast had used before. Maybe because of the way they seemed to glow when light touched them. Nonetheless, they were fascinating – truly a gift from the Gods.

The Lizardman's axe and old shield remained where they had been left. The blade was covered in dried blood and the shield was terribly damaged from withstanding Astaroth's axe. Lizard gave one last look at them before leaving them behind.

Together, Link and Lizard set off in the eastern direction – or so, Link had hoped they were. He couldn't see beyond the trees to tell which direction the sun was moving. He had asked his friend if they were heading the right way but Lizard only shrugged.

Link just followed his instincts and kept going the same way. The soft, grassy forest ground was much kinder to his feet than the harsh valleys. There were the occasional stick or rock that he would step on that made him flinch, but nothing too painful for he had somewhat protected his feet with strips of cloth torn from the brown blanket that he was currently using as a makeshift cloak.

The last two nights in the forest were cold and Link had to make use with the extra clothing Lizard carried. The boy wore the dark blue adult-sized tunic over his own tunic for warmth and still had it on. It was rather big… the sleeves stretched way beyond his arms so he had to fold them multiple times and the bottom end went as far as his knees. It was too troublesome to take it off so he kept it.

Link used the rolled up sleeve to wipe the sweat on his forehead. He was starting to feel his exhaustion returning and soon realized how strained his breathing was. The energy he had gained from his joy had diminished just shortly after they began to move.

It was not the lack of sleep that was only affecting him. He hadn't eaten much during the past two days and only drank the small amount of water that was left in Lizard's bag.

He tripped over a tree root unexpectedly and stumbled to one knee. The boy couldn't get up after that – his muscles had gone terribly feeble. Breathless, he only managed a moan when Lizard made a noise beside him.

The lizard offered a hand to help but Link ignored it. "I'm just tired, that's all," he simply told the beast after regaining his breath. "And a little hungry. It's been two days since we escaped…"

There was a shrill hiss coming from the reptile. He saw the scaled beast drop his bag. Then with a few low grunts, Lizard ran off into the forest.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Link called after him but his companion had already disappeared behind some trees.

Rather confused, the boy slumped to the ground and lay on his back. It felt like Lizard had abandoned him all of a sudden… but Link knew that wasn't the case.

Lizard had gone off hunting.

During the time spent recovering in the valleys, Link had often woken up to find himself alone. At those times, Lizard was hunting the valleys for food – namely rats and other small rodents. Link had never really eaten the raw meat mainly because he was too ill to stomach it… and because it was _rat_ meat.

Hopefully, whatever Lizard was going to bring back from the forest was more appetizing than a rat…

* * *

Lizard could run all day through the forest without feeling tired at all. Every part of his body was just brimming with rejuvenated energy. The comfort of the forest added to his seemingly boundless vitality.

He really much preferred the forest than anywhere else. The cover the abundance of trees provided hid him away from humanity and allowed him to travel in peace.

Fear, horror, senseless violence… every human he accidentally stumbled upon would react in either way. It pained him each time. He could no longer trust another human – they all saw him as a monster and would either run away or draw their weapons. The forest was a safe haven for him. Instead of roads he would traverse through the wondrous dwelling of the trees even if it took him longer to reach his destination. When there were no forests, he would resort to areas man had yet to trek such as fields in the middle of nowhere or dangerous ridges unsuitable for a human.

He really didn't have to worry about traveling through those treacherous places for now – he was enjoying himself in the tranquil forest. There had been no sign of Astaroth or his men. The forest held no feeling of portent. It was safe to leave Link alone.

Ah, the boy, such an extraordinary child! The young warrior was capable of conjuring magic!

_Magic_, of all things! Such a power Link possessed… he truly was from another world.

That explained quite a lot as to how the boy had survived the fall _and_ wound that damnable golem, Astaroth.

Link was indeed a strong one and Lizard highly admired the boy's strength. The Lizardman could only imagine what the boy was capable of when Link would return to his true age…

_A hero?_It was more believable now after what Lizard had both seen and heard.

He dashed through the forest, wishing he could smile at the freedom he had. He leapt over a fallen tree and landed into a patch of bushes.

A rabbit!

He spotted the bundle of brown fur scamper away like lightning from his loud landing. Letting out a roar of glee, he gave chase after the quick animal. His prey dashed along the forest ground in confusing patterns. With arrogance and hunger fueling his pursuit, Lizard stomped through every bush and rounded every tree to keep his eyes on the creature.

Along the way, he managed to scare up a few more tasty looking morsels. He gave up on the quick rabbit and instead turned to the larger, slower badger.

The animal was a feisty creature. It was nearly as large as a small dog but more ferocious. The creature knew it couldn't run away – it had faced the Lizardman and snarled, baring its sharp little teeth. The badger was visibly trembling with its body hunched in a defensive position. Its round beady eyes watched him with great fear as he slowly approached with a hungry sneer.

His claws were just itching for a kill.

He certainly hoped that Link liked badger meat.

* * *

Siegfried heard the cry of the crow before seeing the wretched bird in the dismal grey sky. It swooped down and landed on a branch of a single dead tree.

It wasn't the usual place with the hill surrounded by nothing; it was somewhere else but relatively alike in the sense. It had the same lifeless atmosphere where all things around were completely grey and dead.

He stood on a cliff that held only one tree, overlooking a dead forest. The many black branches below appeared as a forest of thorns from high above. It was quite an intimidating place.

The boy peered up at the dark bird with a nervous glare, meeting the creature's glowing red eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded, keeping his voice controlled to hide his fear.

The crow tilted its head to watch him with one eye. "Master," it spoke, its timid voice sounding throughout the area in a quiet whisper. "He comes for you. He comes."

Siegfried stiffened from the bird's eerie voice and managed to utter, "Who?"

"The servant. Traitor. Enemy. His followers search. He comes for you. He will steal. He will kill."

The boy furrowed his brow and deeply pondered over the crow's words. (The bird's broken speech really irritated him.) "Astaroth, isn't it?" he questioned.

"Indeed." The deep, harsh voice coming from behind him made him jump in surprise.

_Why?!_ Why must he always do that?!

Siegfried turned around sharply to fix a steely glare on the demon. Even though he had encountered the dark knight numerous times now, the boy still felt unnerved by Nightmare's presence. Siegfried's body tensed under the demon's piercing gaze but he continued to hold his guard up.

Nightmare seemed to sneer under his helm. "That accursed golem still lives. Do you know what that means?" he asked with a malicious smile. He didn't bother to wait for the boy to guess. "He's dead. That brat is dead."

Siegfried snorted angrily and deepened his glare. "Do not jump to conclusions so quickly," he snarled. "Link is still alive. After all, the sword did prevent me from killing that woman."

The demon scoffed loudly. "It makes me wonder how that vermin can still survive for so long," he muttered under his breath. Nightmare glowered at the boy and added, "If only he would hurry up and die so things would be easier for us."

Ignoring the boy's seething growl, the Azure Knight raised his helmed head to the crow. "Messenger, where is that damn fool, Astaroth?"

The bird soundly ruffled its feathers before speaking; "By the crescent moon, he will come. South. From the forest he will emerge."

Siegfried gasped. _The southern forest?__No…_ If that abomination was coming from there that would ruin Siegfried's plan of escape.

No, no… He pondered over what was said again. '_By the crescent moon_' – the night he would lead the survivors would be a moonless night if Iason was right. So Astaroth would not be there then. The night after… that would be when.

Siegfried had to get those survivors off the mountain and as far away as possible quickly if he wanted to avoid running into Astaroth. He couldn't devise another path to go – the monsters in the mountains would certainly get to them eventually.

"Do you hear that, boy?" Nightmare broke through his thoughts with an amusing tone. "What are you going to do now that Astaroth will be 'meeting' us at the end? Better to leave those useless weaklings behind. They aren't even worth protecting."

The boy turned his back to the demon abruptly. "Shut up. I will lead them to safety. If I can get them there quickly…"

The Azure Knight shortly laughed. "Do you think you would succeed?" he questioned. Before Siegfried could say anything, the demon continued. "If things do not end the way you predicted, do remember that _I_ am willing to help you."

Siegfried bared his teeth and twirled around to glower at the demon menacingly. "I will _not_ need your help."

Nightmare formed a malignant smile. "When your body is suffering and your mind, distorted by pain, I will not hesitate to grant you my power. If you bleed, I will hunger. The seal will not be able to hold me back then. Eventually… it will _vanish_…"

* * *

With a torch in hand, Siegfried impatiently waited with Cassandra for everyone to assemble before the cave's opening. In his other hand, he nervously toyed around with the dark brown stone in his pocket – the one with the evil aura. The crow's message was still clear in his head and Nightmare's words kept resurfacing when he recalled the horrid dream.

He had woken up just before evening – drenched in cold sweat with the odd stone somehow clutched in his sweaty palm. Too shaken up by the nerve-wracking encounter, Siegfried had been awake since then. During the time, he pondered over any ideas that could make the journey faster.

Again, stealth and speed were the key factors. They had to leave at the dead of night. The dark and cold would give them an advantage over the reptilian fiends.

Siegfried glanced up at the starry night sky and was quite relieved that Iason had been correct that there was no moon. It would be the next night that Astaroth would reach the mountain path and hopefully, Siegfried and the survivors would be far away from there as possible.

The first to greet the boy was Nicos and his two carriers. Nicos, with his uncle's and Iason's help, was held up onto his feet and limped along with the two. (Iason had just recently been assigned as a supporter for the wounded, much to the man's relief.) The Greek boy couldn't walk due to the heavy bruising of his right hip and a massive flesh wound down his left leg. The teen's injury had to be re-cleaned a few hours ago.

Cassandra had the second torch. She waited beside Siegfried with a look of determination etched upon her features.

After that old fool, Darius, had supposedly 'changed' his mind and wanted join in on the escape, Cassandra seemed rather relieved to have no worries about leaving him.

Really, that stupid old man had literally claimed that he 'had no choice but to come along'. There was no apology for his irrational behaviour or any apology for anything.

Cassandra may be happy with the man's choice but Siegfried was the opposite. The selfish fool was one additional burden to the group… Plus, Siegfried hated him.

He held back a sigh when Aldara and Xanthus appeared with the stubborn old coot on their shoulders.

"Is everyone ready?" Cassandra asked. Each person either voiced or nodded a positive answer. (Surprisingly, Darius had nothing resentful to say.) She then gave Siegfried a meaningful look before nodding at him to go.

"Let us depart," the boy quietly commanded as he twirled around to enter the tunnel first.

The flaming torch, made with a simple stick with its end wrapped in a thick strip of cloth, lit the damp cavern with an orange glow. Its light shimmered on the moisture that lined the cave, making the tunnel glisten like orange jewels.

He walked slowly to keep in pace with the injured ones behind him. Mentally, he urged them all to move faster and wished he could say it out loud.

No one spoke for a while. Siegfried could only hear the footsteps behind him and the dripping of water.

He was startled when someone suddenly broke the silence. "Hey… Lucius?" came Nicos's strained voice. Siegfried rolled his eyes – still rather annoyed that he was being addressed by a false name. "Can I… ask you something?"

Siegfried quirked an eyebrow but of course, the wounded boy could not see. "What is it?" he replied, holding back his annoyance. He was in no mood for mindless chatter.

Nicos hesitated to say anything right away. "Uh… Is it customary… in Athens for boys your age… to train with the sword?"

The knight gritted his teeth as he kept walking. What a stupid question… He quietly sighed as he tried to act calm. Was there such a rule in Athens? Only Cassandra would know that answer but she was at the back of the group. "Yes," was all he said.

"That's rather harsh," Lykaios commented, detesting what he believed.

Iason worded his agreement. "I am aware that Athens is known for having the strongest warriors in this part of Greece… but I would have never believed that they trained children at such a young age. What is the coming of age in Athens?"

Siegfried cringed and held back a curse. He quickly debated on a random number but thought second of that. Something better came to mind instead. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled, making sure his tone reflected his irritation so he could avoid answering.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked," the young man mumbled softly behind him.

Siegfried grumbled under his breath and continued on without another word.

Once they reached the exit where the path was enclosed by the mountain walls, Siegfried paused before the dark path and waited for everyone to appear.

When he spotted Cassandra's torch, he raised his voice so everyone could hear. "From here on out, I ask you all to keep quiet. Speak only when you must," he commanded. "We will travel slowly through here since the ground is uneven and steep but once we reach the opened path, we must move quickly. Does everyone follow?"

He could only see the three men behind him nod and heard the others behind them comment. With a deep, calming breath he faced the dark, narrow path.

Before he took the first step, Iason interrupted. "I-I have one thing to say before we go," said the young man, with trembling anxiety. Everyone glanced over at him. "May the Gods protect us."

"And our journey, safe," Aldara added; her voice was shaking. She too, sounded anxious.

In fact, everyone was visibly trembling. They were frightened of what lay ahead. Siegfried could say that he felt just the same.

"Indeed," the blond knight worded his agreement. He returned to the trail and started to walk.

He moved quickly ahead to scout for any sign of danger but the path was barely visible. It was all pitch black up ahead. Siegfried went as far as he could without losing sight of Iason and the others behind him. The fire from the torch had become a smaller flame but it still provided enough light for him to see.

The group was moving agonizingly slow up the path. Siegfried kept biting his lower lip whenever he saw Lykaios and Iason struggle with Nicos on uneven ground. The path was too narrow for all three of them to walk side-by-side.

Once the group was close enough, Siegfried went ahead again to light the way. The mountain walls were beginning to open up. The boy could finally see the night sky ahead and above him. The widening trail was still dark but not as dark as the enclosed areas.

The torch had to be left behind to avoid being spotted so easily. Siegfried flung it on the ground when the group caught up to him. He motioned for them to follow.

Siegfried had to stay close in order for them to keep sight on him. In the open path, there was barely any light coming from the stars above. All Siegfried could make out were the shadows of the mountain walls but nothing on the ground resulting in him tripping constantly.

Damn it… he should have kept the torch…

He had to warn the others not to fall over each rock or elevation in the ground that he had recently stumbled over.

But once they had reached the end of the enclosed trail, more light reached the path and provided Siegfried some decent sight.

"Quickly now," he whispered, gesturing them to move at a faster pace. "I will go on ahead."

Overly cautious and downright wary, the young knight trekked up the path before the others. He was thankful to find nothing before reaching the intersection where he and Cassandra were forced to return to when they stumbled upon the group of Lizardmen and one Berserker tearing at each others' throats.

The air was thick with dread. What troubled him most was the lingering stench of blood and death that a mere cold breeze could not carry away.

He swallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing steady. The foul air of the mountain brought a terrible sense of fear to well up inside him. Those monsters could be anywhere…

He peered down the mountain's main path that led back to the destroyed village of Hymettus. It was empty and still. Then, his emerald gaze slowly meandered to the opposite direction.

Siegfried froze when he saw something large and unmoving lying in the center of the descending trail. It was rather close to where he stood – he could nearly make out the number of spikes on the creature's tail.

An Elite… It was definitely not there before. It was sprawled on its front, lying parallel to the road with its tail closest to the boy and it_ blocked_ the entire path.

Siegfried couldn't tell if it was dead or not but it certainly reeked which could indicate that it was likely dead. He glanced behind him and did not see the others yet, which was good. He had some time to investigate.

Carefully, he leaned against a nearby boulder as he made his way slowly towards the fallen monster. However, when his hand touched something cold, wet and sticky on the rock, he jerked away. He did not notice the dark liquid that covered the mountain rocks and probably the ground as well. Daring to know what it was, he took a whiff of it only to find himself gag horrifically at the pungent substance. He reeled back and stifled his nose. It smelled like rotting flesh. _That_ was the source of the foul smell.

He heard something move and immediately fell into a defensive stance with his hand up and behind him to grab hold of the Master Sword's hilt. His eyes fell on the supposedly dead body but he was deemed wrong when he saw the Elite's tail twitch.

The boy whispered a curse and drew the Master Sword. If the monster was not dead yet, then he could easily finish it off –

_No, wait…_

The Elite was blocking the path, Siegfried had to lure it away so the injured could get through. He silently cursed once more, hating the risk he was putting himself in.

The lying beast was moving slowly – probably shifting into a comfortable position and had yet to notice the boy standing behind it. With his breath held, Siegfried tapped the end of the Master Sword against the boulder to catch the monster's attention.

Instantly, the monster's head jerked towards the sound. Siegfried could see the Elite's large eyes looking directly at him. It released a gurgling roar – much lower in pitch than the other Elite's cries.

It violently shook as it staggered to climb to its feet. The Elite was obviously injured and weak, making Siegfried sneer at how easy it would be to kill the ugly beast. It fell on all fours when it managed to turn its large body to face the boy.

Siegfried clenched the sword's hilt tightly and started to back away. With shuddering snarls, the Elite crawled at him to give chase. Its movements were clumsy and slow. Many times it fell to the side but it was persistent to get back up.

The boy led the pathetic creature away from the intersection, just enough that the others could get past, before stopping to confront the monster with his blade ready.

Once close, the Elite let out a cry, much louder than before, as it raised one arm to attack. Siegfried cringed at the sound, fearing that other monsters could hear it.

He acted quickly. Lunging forward, he drove the Master Sword into the beast's exposed chest before it could swing its claws at him. He felt the blade pierce the monster's tough scales and sink into its soft flesh before hitting bone.

The Elite rasped from the pain for its cries where soon cut off by the thick blood coming up its throat. Siegfried freed the sword and backed away before the creature could fall on him. It sank to the ground, twitching and convulsing with its remaining life. Before long, it stopped moving completely and became nothing more but a dead monster.

Siegfried breathed a calming sigh as he returned the sword to its scabbard. His body had been stiff with anticipation.

"Lucius!"

"Are you all right?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

He nearly cursed at the many voices calling for him beyond the dark body of the Elite. Did he not just tell them to be _quiet_?!

Warily, he crept past the dead beast's body and informed the others that he was fine. Cassandra was first to his side.

"You okay?" she asked, looking him over with concern. "You shouldn't go too far ahead of us."

Siegfried waved her away. "It was nothing," he told her truthfully before glancing over at the others who stared at him with either awe or admiration. Even Darius was gawking at him.

Their expressions really bothered the boy. Hastily, he returned to the lead without giving them another look. "We must hurry. Other monsters may have heard its cries," he warned. _And all of you too…_ he wanted to add.

As he walked he could hear Iason quietly murmur his astonishment to the others who responded with their own amazement.

Siegfried scowled at their flattery – he really didn't want to hear it. For all they knew, he was their young protector but in reality Siegfried was only leading them into danger that he may not even be able to handle…

Instead of focusing on his surroundings, Astaroth lingered on his mind instead as he made his way down. That ugly golem was alive and searching about for Siegfried… Then what had happened to Link?

Link was still alive, Siegfried could feel it, and so the elf must be safe. But where was he?

Siegfried assured himself that he would find the boy eventually. His main concern was Astaroth for the time being. That big oaf was after him and there could only be one reason – Astaroth wanted Soul Edge.

The boy clutched his chest tightly. The crow had said so; that Astaroth wanted to steal it – to kill for it.

Every greedy fool looking for it would find nothing but a lifeless shell because Siegfried was the one that had _it_. Its power was sealed away; hidden from the real world just how Siegfried wanted it.

He didn't want anyone else to be corrupted by its evil – the sword's power was his responsibility to bear and he would not allow anyone to take it away from him. Alone, he had to endure the heavy burden. Siegfried was willing to do anything to prevent anyone from having it.

If Astaroth wanted it so badly, he would have to search long and far for it. As regrettable as it was, Siegfried had to drop to a coward's level and hide from the golem instead of facing the ugly brute head-on. It was a more _reasonable_ plan than handing Astaroth the cursed sword's power on a silver platter.

Siegfried paused in his steps when he noticed the ground becoming softer; muckier, under his boots. He saw the blood before smelling it. There were pools of it _everywhere_.

Breathless, he could not but look around the trail in stunned horror, questioning how he had wandered into such a scene without realizing it. He was standing in the middle of a massacre of monsters. What looked like bodies were strewn around the wide, mountain-walled path. He caught a glimpse of armour lying on the ground that once belonged to a Berserker.

_This place_… it was where those three Lizardmen and the Berserker were battling. But there were more than four bodies, there were a countable six. Five Lizardmen and one Berserker lay dead around him.

He was grateful that the night hid most of the grisly details but it was still daunting to his mind. Despite the darkness, the sight of the dead bodies was far more repulsive than the other slain monsters he had seen in broad daylight. Knowing that the fiends slaughtered each other brutally may have contributed to that fact.

The thick smell of blood sickened him enough to the point of vomiting.

Dizzy with illness, Siegfried staggered on his feet. He gave a quick peek over his shoulder and saw no one there. He had gone too far ahead.

He worried that whatever succeeded in killing all the wild troops was still around. Slowly, he backed away from the nightmarish scene, keeping his eyes keen on any movement in the dark.

"Did you find something?" Iason asked quietly when Siegfried had returned to the group. The survivors were fairing decently well. They didn't seem to have as much trouble on the even road as they had on the path to the spring.

"Brace yourselves for what lies ahead," the boy warned in a quavering voice. He steadied himself with a few deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" Lykaios asked him, noticing the knight's distress.

Siegfried shivered as his mind recalled the gruesome image that they would need to pass. "Up ahead… You will see monsters –" There was a gasp and a few murmurs. "– all dead, I believe. There is nothing to fear, but the scene is… _disturbing_. I ask that you hurry through once you reach it. Please, do not dawdle."

He continued on, constantly keeping the group within his range as he walked ahead. He took a deep breath when he reached the site of the dead. Without hesitating, he ran through the horrid scene; feeling his boots sink in blood-soaked dirt.

He saw the end and made a dash for it. However, he was forced to slide to a stop when he saw something emerge from the shadows before him. Something hidden behind a prone body leaped out with a shrill screech.

_A Lizardman?!_

It was an armour-plated one with scales as dark as the night – it had blended well with the darkness. The feral reptile charged at the surprised boy with a hungry snarl. It jumped into the air, throwing its entire body at the boy.

Siegfried flung himself to the side but he was not quick enough to avoid the attack completely. Stinging pain erupted from his left shoulder as sharp claws struck his flesh. He was thrown to the ground from the hit.

Swearing from the pain, he clasped his right hand over the bleeding wound as he climbed to his feet. Warm blood seeped through his fingers, making him hiss in discontent.

The lizard fell into its landing and ended up rolling along the bloody ground from its momentum before regaining itself.

The Master Sword was already in his hand before the monster turned back around to charge again.

The boy swore through the pain as he forced his injured arm to hold onto the hilt of the blade. He could not wield the heavy sword with one hand.

The Lizardman howled viciously as it leaped at him once more.

Siegfried wasn't ready to counter it. The wild beast was moving too fast!

He had to evade. He dove to the ground and landed on his good arm, feeling the lizard fly past him.

Wincing, Siegfried jumped back onto his feet and prepared himself.

The reptile flopped into the ground with a series of furious cries. It bounded back up instantly with a shriek and lunged at the boy blindly. It did not perform a jumping attacking but instead resorted to using only its claws.

Siegfried gritted his teeth angrily for he had expected the lizard to fly at him. Falling into his defensive stance, the young warrior parried the beast's first strike by slashing upwards at the monster's arm. The Master Sword cleanly cut through the lizard's left forearm and severed it completely.

The Lizardman screeched in pain and reared back so quickly that it fell onto its back. It thrashed wildly on the ground, causing Siegfried to back away in haste to avoid getting hit. He scowled at the ugly monster, feeling his hatred flare at the stupid creature.

The lizard suddenly returned its blazing eyes at the boy and clambered to its feet in one graceful motion. It roared, launching itself forward quickly with its powerful legs.

Too slow to defend, Siegfried clenched tightly onto his sword's hilt and brought the blade forward just as the beast was coming at him. The lizard drove itself into the sword's sharp blade; its snarling jaws just stopping an inch before the boy's face. But its claws… with its long reach, the monster succeeded in its attack.

Claws raked into his flesh. It felt as if the Lizardman had torn his whole left arm off.

Instantly, Siegfried was blinded by pain. He found himself lying on his side when he realized what had just happened. Intense agony pulsed through his entire arm, dulling his senses. All he could feel was the painful stinging of his left arm. He clutched his right hand tightly around his lower shoulder where it hurt most and lay there, not wanting to move.

"_Is the pain too much?"_

He snapped his eyes open when he heard the demon's voice.

_No! I can still fight!_

He did not see the Lizardman but instead saw Cassandra kneeling beside him. Through the limited light, he noticed her worried complexion.

"He's wounded badly! Iason, strip me some cloth to stop the bleeding!"

"Cassandra? Is it dead?" Siegfried quietly asked through ragged breaths.

He saw her nod but then she shot him a furious glare. "Siegfried," she lowly hissed, only the boy could hear. "You idiot…"

"I didn't see it… I-I'll be fine," he assured her wearily. "It'll heal…" He was cut short when she attempted to move him.

"Let me see," she whispered, gently prying his blood-soaked fingers away.

Slowly, he did. He lifted his trembling hand to reveal the injury to the girl.

She frowned heavily at the wound, her mouth agape. "By the Gods… Iason, hurry!"

"I-I've got them!" Siegfried heard the young man reply as he appeared in the boy's view. Iason dropped beside the girl and handed the girl what she had asked. He made the same face as Cassandra when he saw the condition Siegfried was in. "Lucius…"

Siegfried really couldn't see how bad it really was but he could damn well feel it.

When Cassandra ordered him to lie on his back, he didn't bother to move. She had to force him to with Iason's help.

Every movement made him snarl in agony. Held down onto his back, Cassandra then carefully applied the pieces of cloth around his bleeding wounds. The procedure hurt like hell throughout the entire time. But by the time the girl was finished, his arm had gone numb.

He sat up then, much to the Athenian's protest. "Don't move."

"We have to keep moving," he told her as he batted her hand away with his good arm.

"Rest for a bit, at least." She furrowed her brow with concern.

He shook his head vigorously. "No… No, we don't have time. We have to keep moving!" He staggered to his feet, shaking the wave of dizziness away and searched for his lost sword. It remained where he had left it.

He pried it free from the dead lizard and placed it back in its hold.

He soon realized everyone watching him. Forming an irritated scowl he growled at them, "Keep moving! We need to get away from here quickly!"

"Lucius, you're hurt…" he heard Aldara whisper.

"I'll be fine… Get moving! Quickly…" He lost his breath when he took a few steps forward. He stumbled and fell. Everything blurred past him and all sounds became muted. Light faded away. But he opposed the invading dark – all he could think about was the heart-wrenching sensation of failure…

Nightmare was close. Siegfried could feel the demon's cold presence looming beside him. He shuddered when he heard the dark knight speak; _"Sleep, boy. Let the humans deal with everything for now."_ His voice was low, almost a whisper. It was far different and unusual than what Siegfried was used to hearing. It actually extinguished the horrid dread he was feeling, making him want to follow the demon's words.

Weakly, the boy opened his eyes and only caught a glimpse of the Azure Knight's back before falling into the darkness willingly.

* * *

A/N: Argh... I hate my original characters. I can never seem to give them a likeable personality.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading through this chapter - it was slightly tedious to write trying to give each OC their own characterization. Now that I've crafted each with their own personality, I'll (hopefully) be quicker with the next update. I can't promise on that though with midterms coming up. (Ugh.) I've updated Link's and Siegfried's profile on my homepage! Check it out! (I still haven't done Seung Mina... That'll be up sometime in the future.)

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are most appreciated.

Amazing, nearly 300 reviews! Whoever is the 300th reviewer will be congratulated with commemorative cake!

Congrats to Lvmj for writing the 300th review! I present to Lvmj a commemorative cake! ... No... I have no cake. The cake is a lie.


	21. His Power to Protect

A/N: Awesome, another update in less than a month! How did that happen? Well, this chapter is full of **action**! When there's action, I tend to write fast. However... the scenes in this chapter may be too violent so I must warn you. If you find that it is way too difficult to read through because of the gore content (though, I don't really consider it too gory), then please inform me and I will change it.

Yes, you have been warned.

Now enjoy! You all know the drill - look for errors.

* * *

**Chapter 21: His Power to Protect**

Cassandra sighed wearily, dabbing at the sweat upon her brow with the back of her gloved hand. She had been walking for a forgotten number of hours now, leading the wounded, tired group down the mountain of Hymettus.

Dawn had just passed and the early morning sun was beginning to show its light beyond the mountain peaks. It had been at least an hour when they had reached the southern trail that would take them off the mountains. She motioned for everyone to stop and take a break.

So far, the only battle she had encountered was a minor scuffle with a dying Lizardman lying in the middle of the trail. She was thankful that the monster was on the brink of death for she was in no condition to fight a savage, hungry beast. Her sides were aching and the medicine hardly did much to numb the pain.

She scouted around the mountain path to make sure it was free of roaming monsters. Once satisfied, Cassandra made her way back to the others. She slumped to the ground where Lykaios had laid Siegfried to rest. The burly hunter had been carrying the unconscious kid on his back since the incident.

Lykaios, who was leaning against the cool mountain wall to catch his breath, raised a bushy brow at her. "How is he?" asked the girl.

"Haven't heard a word from him," the hunter replied passively in his gruff tone. He knitted his brow and heaved a heavy sigh. "He's a strong kid… Though, I wish I was the one that fought that monster. Athens or not, the kid doesn't deserve to suffer like this." Lightly, he shook his head and gave the girl an apologetic frown. "Cassandra, I'm sorry. This burden is obviously far too much –"

The Athenian waved her hand to stop him. "No. We've come this far already and we will make it through to the end," she assured him and the others that listened. "Despite what has happened, I know Sieg – excuse me; Lucius would probably say the same thing." In truth, she really didn't know if he would actually say something like that but she had said it to keep the survivors going.

Gently, she brushed a few strands of blond hair out of the sleeping boy's face and frowned from his pale complexion. "Like you've said before," she continued quietly, "he's a strong kid. He'll make it through… We all will."

There was a murmur of agreement and encouragment from the others. Aldara came up to Cassandra shortly after and offered the girl a handful of slightly crushed berries. "Are you hungry, dear? It's been long since you've last eaten," she said, looking rather concerned.

Cassandra nodded and kindly accepted the rations. The woman smiled faintly and handed the others some food as well.

Slowly, Cassandra ate each piece of fruit because they were awfully sour. She grimaced each time she chewed on a greenish-purple berry in her mouth. As she ate, her eyes had remained fixed on Siegfried.

She was worried about him. That Lizardman had really injured him badly. Suffering from such an injury would have surly killed him from blood loss and yet the wound had stopped bleeding minutes after he had fainted.

Cassandra was aware of Siegfried's uncanny ability to recover quickly. She had known ever since the poison incident where both he and Link encountered an _undead_ Elite. Even though she knew about it, she could not help but worry every time he got hurt.

It was painful to watch each time. Just seeing him bleed was enough to make her guilty for not protecting him.

She had promised Sophitia to look after him but that didn't seem to happen - Siegfried was nearly torn apart by a savage lizard-beast. Angry at herself, she made sure not to let that happen again. With Siegfried injured, it was her responsibility to lead everyone to safety.

Once everyone was ready, they embarked once more. It was not ideal to linger on the mountain path for too long. Those monsters could be wandering about and may stumble upon them.

With her sword ready by her side, Cassandra led the group in a cautious pace. Her face held a constant expression of suppressed pain for the heels of her feet were aching from having to walk on hard rock for hours.

Ignoring it the best she could, she took each step in small strides.

The morning sun had finally reached them. Warm rays bathed the mountains and chased away the shadows. To Cassandra's and everyone else's relief, the distant green forest far below the mountain's edge was a welcoming sight. Seeing the peaceful canopy of trees soothed her body that longed for rest. All they had left was to travel down the bending trail and hope that nothing stood in their way.

Cassandra had dropped her guard shortly after witnessing their destination for she saw no evidence of monsters ever traveling through. There was no blood and or any other marks that she had often seen back on the main trail. The air was clean as well.

Yes, the dangers had all passed.

"Just another hour," she heard Iason speak from somewhere behind. "The forest waits." She could clearly hear the smile in his tone.

Cassandra smiled as well. "We can rest safely in the forest," she announced, eager to bask in the glory of the calm forest below. She was overly exhausted from the lack of sleep and her body was sore from both climbing the mountain and battling beasts. Some sleep was all she craved for at the moment.

Anxious, she resisted the urge to command everyone to increase their pace.

The burning orb in the sky made the morning hot as they walked. The last days of summer were always sweltering in Greece. Fortunate for everyone, the forest trees hid the sun away. The cool shadows eased her worn muscles.

The forest was a calm and gentle place. Cassandra listened to the pleasant chirps of songbirds somewhere in the distance. She breathed the wondrous scent of nature and smiled broadly from ear-to-ear. "We've made it. We're safe," she sighed deeply for a heavy burden had finally lifted off her shoulders.

She met everyone's relieved and joyous expressions and could not help but feel her pride shine. It was truly a great accomplishment that all the people in her care had survived. Her smile soon faded when her eyes fell on Siegfried, however. The guilt that she had felt earlier came rushing back.

Quickly, she ran over to help Lykaios lay the boy down on the forest ground. She checked him over, placing an ungloved hand upon his forehead and felt for his pulse. His temperature was normal as was his heartbeat. Although a little pale, it appeared as if he was just sleeping.

It was a good sign. Siegfried was true to his word.

She stayed by his side while everyone began to settle around the forest trail. Talk and the like erupted amongst the grinning survivors. Cassandra, being too tired to join in the conversations, simply nodded or smiled in conjunction.

Before long, Cassandra excused herself from them to lay down for some sleep. The buzz of their voices combined with exhaustion easily made her forget about the pain in her sides as she fell asleep.

Fire soon broke into her vision. The forest was consumed in flames. Choking smoke made her eyes water as she stood in the centre of the inferno.

She coughed uncontrollably as she inhaled the black smoke that contaminated the air. Weakened, she fell to her knees and gasped for air under the ash.

Something moved in the peripheral of her eye. When she turned to look, the fire vanished instantly and the forest returned. She stood up, confused. It was nightfall.

As she turned around, she saw _it_, the big, ugly muscled golem named Astaroth, staring at her with its white, dead eyes. She gasped and reached for her weapon but felt nothing in her hand.

Then, it laughed at her. Astaroth's booming voice shook the trees and even the sky for the stars appeared to shudder.

The golem brandished not an axe but a deadly scythe… the scythe of _Thanatos_! Cassandra froze with fright. The world around her became cold and black but Astaroth remained in her sight. Eyes that were white were now hollow and empty.

The fires from before surrounded the world once more. The shivering cold was consumed by sweltering heat. Monstrous beasts emerged from the burning flames. Demons shrouded in darkness snarled and hissed as their glowing red eyes pierced into the trembling girl.

Cassandra fell to her knees and whimpered at the chaos. Astaroth, by only raising the scythe, commanded all the vile creatures to attack.

A sharp gasp was the only sound that escaped her lips when she woke up with a start. She was back in the forest, lying on the grassy ground.

_Just a dream…_ she mentally sighed. What an awful dream…

She carefully rubbed her weary face and slowly got up. It was getting dark, she noticed. It was nearly evening.

A clicking of stones caught her attention. She turned to the sound, seeing the hunters preparing a fire in a stone pit they had made. Lykaios struck the piece of flint in his tight grasp repeatedly, producing sparks with each hit. After the umpteenth time, a small flame was produced. The two men bellowed a victorious cry before feeding the tiny flame with dead leaves and twigs.

Iason was first to notice her watching. "Oh, Cassandra. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Cassandra merely shrugged. Although she _did_ manage to finally sleep, the dream she had really disturbed her.

Iason faintly smiled at her response and offered something to eat. She shook her head. "No, save your rations for yourself. I have my own," she told him as she reached into her bag.

"Oh, but lass, you deserve it!" Lykaios stated. "Take mine instead then."

The girl kindly waved the burly hunter off as she drank from her canteen. "Please, I have enough to last another day and the forest can provide us with more food," she explained after a sip of refreshing water. She then changed the subject so the hunters would forget about it, "So, where is the next village?"

"It's a town, I believe, but the name of it does not come to mind," Iason answered, pondering his last words.

"How far is it?"

Both hunters shrugged. "None of us here have ever left this region, you see," Lykaios informed her. "Darius might have once. Ask the old coot when he wakes up."

Cassandra pursed her lips at the idea – she was really uncomfortable with having to talk to the stubborn elder. "I'll leave that you guys," she lowly muttered.

Lykaios formed a sneer under his thick beard while Iason smirked.

It was obvious the two hunters were greatly relaxed. Without the fear and the anxiety that haunted the dreaded mountains, everyone was shining with new hope.

Cassandra would have felt the same but unfortunately, she did not. The darkened woods, where the growing fire's light did not reach, troubled her. The shadows dancing around the light resembled the dark demons in her dream.

It was childish to be afraid of the dark but after what she had encountered on her journey with Siegfried and the others, it was not foolish to be afraid. Taki had once told her to always watch the shadows even when in sleep. (How the ninja can actually manage that was beyond Cassandra's knowledge.)

She shifted her green eyes down at the sleeping boy beside her. Siegfried remained in the same position and never moved.

With a slight frown, she lightly stroked his pale cheek with the back of her hand and hoped for him to wake up soon.

* * *

"_The weak ones. They search for you. Soon. They will be upon you…"_

"_Hmph… Wake up, boy, there's no time left. What are you going to do? Will you finally accept me?"_

"No… I refuse…"

"_You do not have much of a choice… Those weak, useless humans will _all_ die. You want to _protect_ them, don't you?"_

"Y-Yes…"

"_Then what are you waiting for? Those wretched beings will soon arrive and your weak little body cannot hold long against them. Take my power."_

"No, not… not yet…"

"_Not yet? Very well then…"_

* * *

His body was stiff; something he had realized when he first woke up. His left arm in particular was most unresponsive to the rest of his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the night he dreaded for. A crescent sliver in the sky, accompanied by many stars was visible between the thin branches of trees. 

It was the night of the crescent moon… and he was in the southern forest they were aiming for.

He turned his head towards the orange glow and saw the campfire someone had made. Forms of sleeping people were around the small flame along with two others who were still awake.

The girl saw him first since she was sitting right beside him. She breathed a sigh of relief and frowned worriedly. "Sieg – Lucius," she addressed, quickly correcting herself from revealing his alias. "You had me worried. Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. He only stared up at her gentle face illuminated softly by the fire's light. She knitted her brow when he didn't make a reply.

"Are you… okay?" she asked again.

He nodded that time and brought forth a small, sad smile from Cassandra's lips.

The hunter, Iason, soon appeared in his vision. "Lucius, thank the Gods you are all right," he said with a reprieved look. "After what had happened, all of us were concerned about your survival… even Darius." An amusing smile replaced his distraught expression. It soon faded. "Are you feeling well? Have some water…" He shuffled through something Siegfried couldn't see.

As Iason was busy with that, the boy gathered his strength to rise.

"Don't move!", "You mustn't!" both Cassandra and Iason exclaimed respectively at once. Strong hands pinned him to the ground. Both of them were holding him down.

"You nearly got your arm ripped off," Cassandra needlessly told him.

Iason nodded and suggested he stay still and get more rest.

Annoyed, he quietly snarled at them. He had no time to deal with their forceful care.

_They_ were drawing near – he could feel the apprehension in the air. "Let me go," he commanded of them, his patience thin with anxiety.

Neither of the two followed. "Let me _go_," he stated more fervently, narrowing his eyes to dangerous slits.

"But you're hurt," Cassandra tried to explain, furrowing her brow at his glare.

He snorted derisively and weakly lifted his stiff, trembling left arm to prove that he was all right. Cassandra's face remained the same however Iason's was that of shock. "I'm _fine_. Now unhand me."

Hesitantly, Cassandra obliged and the hunter quickly did the same. "Does it not hurt?" Iason asked in disbelief.

As Siegfried rose he shook his weary head.

"H-How is that possible? That monster tore through your flesh and…" Iason trailed off suddenly and looked morbidly away. "I apologize… it's just that…"

Siegfried leaned forward heavily, ignoring the man. His body was drained of energy and yet he denied giving in to the exhaustion that plagued him. Breathing deeply, he then mustered all the strength he had to stagger to his feet with his good hand latched onto the scabbard of the Master Sword by his side.

Dizziness nearly took him down but strong arms held him up. He drew close to the one who held him, knowing full-well who it was. Still capable of standing, he leaned his weakened body against her kneeling form and rested his head upon her shoulders.

A stifled gasp was the girl's reaction before he felt her arms wrap around him.

It was… nice. Her touch was gentle and warm; giving a sense of compassion from the blond-haired Athenian. He couldn't stay like that for long, however. Regrettably, there was very little time left.

He licked his dry lips, lifted his head slightly and whispered in her ear, "Cassandra… I thank you, your sister and everyone else for everything you've done for me…" He felt her muscles tense in either surprise or alarm but he didn't care whether for he continued on; "Thank you, Cassandra. You and everyone… Farewell."

As the last word left his mouth, _they_ came bursting out of the shadows; roaring at the top of their lungs. The moment Cassandra's hold loosened from the sight of the monsters was the moment he broke away from her.

He dashed into the woods opposite of where the fiends were coming from and nearly ran into one of the ugly beasts. With the sheathed Master Sword held close to his chest, he swiveled past the reptile as it called out for the others; its cry sounding similar to words; "The boy! This way!"

Siegfried disregarded whether he actually understood the monster's cry as actual speech as he ran away from the scaled monsters. The lizards gave chase immediately (hopefully, all of them where hunting him down). He heard a lizard snarl from somewhere ahead. Once he knew it was close, his body reacted with unknown grace and energy to evade the Lizardman's grab. He was blinded by the dark yet he maneuvered through the maze of trees as if guided by an unseen force. The sounds of the Lizardmen followed right behind him as he led them on a wild chase.

He cleared through a brush and scampered over a dead log easily but his efforts were soon tiring. His pace had quickly slowed as the energy he was blessed with was all used up. Breathless, he could no longer run.

The boy faced his pursuers and slid the Master Sword free of its scabbard. He dropped the sheath on the ground and kicked it aside. He held the sword before him with both hands but it wavered in his grip due to his bad arm.

He hardly saw the lizards approach but could clearly hear their arrival. Snarling fiends quickly surrounded him. It was too dark to count how many there were but he could easily assume that they outnumbered him greatly.

Siegfried bared his teeth at the noisy monsters, trying to squint in the faint light to see them. He caught glimpses of their gleaming weapons and sometimes the shimmer of their eyes. Standing defensively, he held up his guard in preparation for an oncoming attack.

However, the damn, scaly fiends were never known to fight fairly…

He was suddenly knocked down from behind. Landing face-first into the forest ground, he winced slightly but soon found himself crying out in pain when he felt something sharp stab into both of his shoulders, pinning him down.

A Lizardman was on top of him, crushing him with its larger weight and holding him still. He struggled to move but it pained him greatly. He heard the wretched beast rasp in glee right in his ear as he angrily seethed beneath it; "He trembles. I want to eat him."

"Master wants him alive," hissed another vile lizard.

Siegfried froze – he _did _understand their speech. Not caring _why_ he could understand them at the moment, he focused on what the cursed monsters were planning.

The monstrosities were only capturing him to deliver him as a prize to that vile golem.

Hate rose within him at the thought of meeting the damn brute. Astaroth… Siegfried deeply loathed that abomination's existence.

_Vengeance_… that was what Siegfried wanted. To kill that vile golem that had tortured him so…

He growled and tried to move under the reptile's hold but found that he could not. The beast's claws sunk deeper to silence him.

He could only grovel in agony for he was too weak to ward off the atrocious monster that held him. His strength had diminished to nothing from the pain and fear began to overwhelm him.

Soon, Astaroth would kill him and steal Soul Edge.

_Damn it all…_

Siegfried didn't want that to happen. He would not allow the cursed golem take Soul Edge so easily – the evil sword's power did not belong to that ugly brute! It did not belong to _anyone_!

If Astaroth was daring to take it away, then Siegfried had no choice but to _kill_ him. Kill that wretched oaf and slaughter his cursed minions to end it once and for all. They have hurt him; they have hurt his friends. They deserved to die.

"_Is that your desire? Do you want them all to _die_?"_

_Yes…_ He desired vengeance… He wanted to bring an end to the golem's miserable life. He wanted his _friends_ to be safe. He no longer wanted anyone to suffer because of that abhorrent monster!

He would do anything to protect them…

For a brief moment, everything before his eyes became a murky grey followed by a flash of white. No longer was he pinned down on the ground but standing in a familiar, desolate area shrouded in grey.

_He _was standing before the boy, glowing red eyes gleaming with satisfaction. Silently, Nightmare reached out his human hand, offering it to the young knight.

Siegfried stared at it, forming a glare. He was no longer afraid of the demon's presence but he was still reluctant to accept the dark knight.

Siegfried had no choice, however. He was surrounded by enemies far stronger than him; monsters that craved for his flesh. Not only were the Lizardmen present in the forest, that bloated, ugly bastard, Astaroth, was roaming around too. Cassandra and the survivors would never make it out alive.

His glare disappeared with defeat. Yes, he had no other choice…

Slowly, he lifted his hand and placed it within the demon's. Nightmare's grip tightened around his small wrist and pulled him close. He held his breath when the dark knight knelt down and embraced him.

It was cold at first. The chill of evil radiating from the demonic form soon became warm and comforting. It was similar to a human's touch. It felt as if… as if Father was holding him.

The boy closed his eyes and fell against the Azure Knight, welcoming the mirthful sensation that overwhelmed him. His mind soon drifted. All the pain he had felt prior had vanished. The feelings that once occupied his being were gone.

A deep reverberating voice spoke into his ear and he listened, "Together, we will fight for both pleasure and pain. _They_ will be slaughtered by our very hands. _Their blood_ would ease our eternal thirst. Our vengeance would be served with rapture. Together, we will kill _him_ and vanquish his cursed existence… "

"Forever," Siegfried finished quietly, barely a whisper.

The arms that held him tightened and within an instant he saw nothing but red. A brilliant shade of crimson adorned his vision for a brief moment before blotches of black took over. Everything became dark.

He felt movement.

He was not on the ground but being carried by one strong hand draped around his mid-section. Rasping noises, snarls and hisses – sounds a band of happy Lizardmen would make – surrounded him. The scaled fiends were taking him to their atrocious master.

Anger most unimaginable suddenly flowed through him. Hate most sinister consumed him. An uncontrollable rage surged through his blood as he fully awakened.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw the forest ground passing below. Power burned through his body. His arms were no longer limp and hanging. He clenched his hands first, feeling his pointed nails scrape against his palm. Each nail had grown and thickened – forming inhuman claws that were perfect for drawing blood. He flexed each finger into a killing form then swiftly jabbed his right hand into the side of the foul beast that carried him; piercing the lizard's scales easily. Hot blood surrounded his fingers for an instant before he tore his fingers away, his claws ripping out of flesh.

A satisfying shriek of pain sounded beside him as the reptile released his hold on him. He landed on his feet, freed the beast's sword from its belt and before the Lizardman knew what was happening, he cleaved through its lower torso; nearly cutting it in half.

The ugly monster made a gargled cry. Its wide eyes stared at him in surprise before it collapsed to the ground, motionless and dead.

There were cries of shock and screeches of horror from the remaining reptiles around him. He could see them all in the dark. Their monstrous forms were clearly visible to his eyes. The shadows could not hide anything from him. There was no need to see them all to count how many of the foul beasts there were. He could easily sense each revolting being.

Excluding the one he had just slain, there were seven of the wretched lizards.

The beasts all had their weapons out and ready. They formed a circle around him to entrap him. Furious snarls and angry hisses shattered the air yet none of the ugly reptiles made a move on him.

"What is he?!" one monster shrieked.

He quickly focused on the one that spoke, causing the Lizardman to visibly flinch.

"A demon…" another hissed.

He ignored that beast for he was transfixed on the shaking reptile – the one that asked such a foolish question first. His gaze narrowed as he formed a malicious sneer.

"_What_ am I?" he shot the question back at the Lizardman in a sardonic tone. He took one slow step towards the scaled beast, causing it and the others around it to cautiously move back. They were visibly frightened. Their fear brought a great sense of pleasure to well within him. He enjoyed seeing the wretched beasts react thusly. Killing them was going to be an absolute joy!

"I am your greatest _fear_," he answered deeply, clenching the blood-stained sword tightly in his right hand. "I am your greatest _nightmare_!"

With speed so great, he reached the targeted reptile before it even saw him coming. Its fallen ally's sword was plunged deep into its abdomen. Smiling wickedly, he violently pulled the blade free from its flesh and made it howl in pain. Warm blood spewed forth from its massive wound, drenching his hands and streaking his face.

The foul Lizardman repeated the same actions as its former ally and died instantly.

"S-Stop him!"

"_Kill him_!"

Numerous rasps of the terrified minions sounded quite pleasing to his ears. With a derisive laugh, he welcomed the first vile beast that was courageous enough to charge at him. Another fiend was coming at him from behind.

_Stupid fools._

He faced the first monster that dared to swing its blade down at him. He countered with an upward thrust and clashed his blade with the creature's sword. Upon impact, he overpowered the lizard's weapon and knocked it out of its hand. He then gracefully followed through with a wide horizontal slash that cut into the reptile's exposed stomach.

He sensed the second beast right behind him; its sword falling towards him. He deftly moved around the first wounded monster to avoid getting hit by the second. Not wanting to give the injured beast any time to recover, he drove his sword into its side and leapt away from the dying monster for a third reptile had appeared on his left.

Dodging the third Lizardman's downward strike, he jumped far back to witness the scene before him. Five of the vile creatures were left. They had gathered together amongst their three slain friends. Each pair of reptilian eyes was fixed on him in either fear, anger or both.

He sneered at them in mocking amusement. The joy of killing had only just begun!

He had five more fiends to torment. Their deaths would be enough to satisfy his need for slaughter for maybe a little while. Until he found Astaroth, that is.

The desire to kill that wretched golem was beyond his control. Lust turned to rage. The need to dispose the reptilian abominations had grown considerably. He glowered at the opposing fiends in fury.

He didn't care that he was weaponless; he charged at the group of beasts with a furious snarl.

The Lizardman he headed straight for reacted defensively and held out its shield for protection. Before he reached the beast, he crouched down then propelled himself into the air and leaped over the scaled monster. Flawlessly, he avoided its tail and landed his feet on solid ground. He then twirled around to skewer the beast from behind with his left claws. Scales and flesh ripped from his heavy swipe, leaving a bloody gash on the monster's side.

A piercing cry escaped from his victim's throat before it fell in pain. Strangely, the sound brought a satisfying smile to adorn his face once more. His rage had suddenly dwindled back to pleasure. The euphoric feeling had returned.

He watched the terrified, injured beast attempt to crawl away. The other four reptiles had scampered far back from him and their comrade. Three were brave enough to stay and watch while one ran away in cowardice.

He licked his lips, tasting the foul blood of his slain foes but spat it out quickly. It was truly revolting. The tainted blood was putrid beyond anything else.

Disgruntled, his eyes fell back on the wounded wretch before his feet. It pitifully whimpered when it felt his gaze on the back of its head as it uselessly dragged itself towards its frightened allies. It began to plead for them to help but none of its companions made a move. They were smart not to try.

Effortlessly, he picked up the injured lizard's dropped sword. He held it loosely in his hand, allowing it to slide harmlessly against the grounded beast's scales. He stopped beside its head with the sword dangling right above and peered down at it with a mocking sneer.

It froze. Red reptilian eyes were wide with fear.

"What's the matter?" he taunted the beast. He narrowed his gaze, his voice harsh. "Didn't you want to _eat_ me?"

The Lizardman shook its head frantically.

He cocked his head to the side in disappointment. "Wasn't you? Then which_ one_ was it?" His eyes rose to the three standing reptiles that flinched from his stare.

The one that stood in the middle began to tremble violently. It slowly backed away. "Run…" it rasped, barely managing to speak the word properly. "We must run!"

"You, was it?!" he snarled viciously, instantly blaming the craven that chose to flee. As it turned around, he hefted his stolen blade over his shoulder and quickly threw it. The sword soundly cut through the air but it did not follow his desired path. It curved slightly to the left and struck the lizard's upper-left back, embedding itself into the beast's cursed flesh.

It howled and dropped to the ground. That was when the two remaining Lizardmen chose to turn-tail and run for their lives.

He snorted angrily at his fleeing prey. The petty cowards had run off in separate directions. He didn't want to bother chasing them around so he instead decided to turn back to the two dying lizards.

"It… It was not I!" wheezed the fallen lizard with the sword within its back. Its words were hardly comprehensible for it stuttered terribly. It writhed on the ground when it saw his approach. "You have… you have already killed him!"

He actually really didn't care who had threatened him then; he just wanted them all dead. Ignoring the beast's useless growls, he grabbed the sword within its back and pulled it free. A horrid sound was the reptile's reply. Black claws lashed at his legs but he avoided the injured beast's futile attempt to hurt him. Merciless, he ended its pathetic life.

One more remained.

The beast had crawled towards one of its dead companions, grasping for a sword he had used to kill the third beast of the group of eight. The pitiful creature struggled to free the sword and failed to succeed. He had thrown the blade within his hand at the unsuspecting creature. It made no sound when it died.

He stood amongst the dead beasts and huffed in disappointment. Killing them was not worth the effort. His lust had gone unfed – the tainted blood was not suitable for his taste. He desired something more appetizing – something that was more satisfying to kill. Something like…

_Astaroth!_

He could sense the golem far from where he stood; Astaroth and his vast army of abominations.

The Soul Edge shards the wretched oaf possessed, he could feel them resonate with his form.

How dare that despicable brute take his precious fragments!

He would have to hurry to meet the damnable golem; his rage was becoming too much to control. Not only would he slaughter the fool, he would reclaim what was his once more.

Clasping a sword in each hand, he left the dead behind him.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Link questioned quietly of his friend. He heard Lizard nod. 

The Hylian bolted upright, forgetting the desire to sleep. The forest had changed – it was no longer serene but instead a foreboding presence had taken its place. Unnerved, Link stared blindly into the dark woods in the direction of the evil he could sense. He furrowed his brow in worry. It was coming from the west, back where they had came.

Something was happening… something dreadful. The feeling was similar to Soul Edge's aura – Could it be? Was it the sword or something close to it?

The boy breathed deeply as he wondered what the source of evil could be. He glanced up at Lizard and saw the beast's shadowed form visibly tremble with agitation. "Let's go," he told the Lizardman as he got to his feet. There was no time for rest when the forest was thick with apprehension.

Lizard moved hesitantly as if questioning the Hylian. The reptile lowly growled and shook his head.

Link frowned in slight irritation. "We must… Something's happening. We have to see what it is!"

The reptile grabbed the boy's shoulder before Link could take a step. He let out a shrill cry.

"What's wrong?" The Hylian couldn't really tell. It was too dark to see the Lizardman's expressions clearly.

Lizard knelt down and gently squeezed Link's shoulder along with a quiet hiss.

Link met the reptile's gaze, seeing a hint of concern in Lizard's eyes through the dark. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" the young swordsman assured the scaly beast. When Lizard made no response, Link added: "I'll stay close. How's that?"

The reptile lowly snarled which Link had figured out was equivalent to a sigh. With a grunt of acknowledgement, Lizard clambered over and picked up the boy.

Surprised, Link held on tightly to Lizard's neck as the great beast ran through the forest trees. Swerving around every tree and leaping over brush, the boy was astounded that Lizard was capable of moving in the dark. It was absolutely pitch black!

Nevertheless, having Lizard carry him was much faster than having Link continuously trip over unseen things on the ground.

The young Hylian was wrong to think that Lizard could manage easily in the dark. The Lizardman had tumbled over with a roar when it tripped over something. Bruised and probably bleeding, the boy groaned from where he was thrown.

There were a few short cries coming from his companion as he came to. "I'm… I'm fine!" Link quickly answered, rubbing his left shoulder to ease the throbbing pain. A drawling growl was Lizard's way of apologizing. The boy snorted and motioned the beast to pick him up. "It's okay. Let's keep going."

Lizard ran at a more cautious pace. How the beast could maneuver through the dark must be because of his nose, Link assumed. Confident of Lizard's ability to run without further incident, Link tuned his senses to the surroundings.

He listened with his ears, hearing only the pounding steps of his companion. Every other noise was silent – the forest was deathly quiet. No animals stirred; no insects sang; it was as if they were all frightened away. The only noise the forest gave was the calm running waters of the creek Lizard splashed over.

The unnerving feeling that lingered in the forest had grown considerably as they headed into danger. With each fleeting moment, Link made many assumptions as to what was waiting ahead.

It could be Astaroth. The golem was, after all, last seen near the mountains… However, it did not exactly _feel_ like Astaroth. The aura was far different from the muscled brute – it was weaker than the one-eyed demon.

It could very well be the Soul Edge monster. If it was the evil abomination then there was a chance that Siegfried and the others could be near.

However, it could be something completely different too…

Not knowing what to expect made the Hylian clench his jaw in spite.

Soon, he heard unnatural noises from somewhere up ahead. "Lizard, wait," he said. The Lizardman slowed to a stop, panting noisily. He gave Link a questionable sideways stare.

The boy listened carefully to the audible echoes reverberated through the trees. He pointed in the direction the sounds were coming from. "That way."

Gruffly nodding, Lizard resumed his pace through the trees, following Link's direction. Before long, the Hylian could make out the various sounds that were causing quite a stir amongst the forest.

Monstrous roars, frightened screams, and metal clashing against metal – they were sounds of battle!

"Quickly!" the boy urged his companion. "There are people under attack! Astaroth must be near!"

At the mention of the golem's name, Lizard let out a furious growl and increased his speed. Amazing enough, Lizard didn't tripping over anything and flawlessly dodged every tree in the way.

It was not long until Link could see light from a flame up ahead. The sounds of battle were becoming more distinct. He heard human voices clearly; both male and female. Some were wrought with fear, others in pain or fury. It was a battle of humans against Lizardmen!

Luckily, there were no sounds of Astaroth nearby.

Lizard stopped before the shadows where the light was faint. The Hylian was assuming the beast was only regaining his breath but after waiting for quite some time, Link glanced at his friend impatiently. "What are you doing?"

In the dim light, he saw the reptile narrow his eyes slightly at the boy. Lizard soon shook his head; refusing to enter the fray.

Link frowned angrily and forced the reptile to drop him. "What's the matter?!" he demanded, gesturing the beast to follow as he moved ahead. "Come on!"

The Lizardman simply stood there, shaking his head.

The boy huffed in annoyance. "Fine. If you don't want to save them then I will!" He turned around abruptly, only to be held back by a large, scaly hand.

Lizard made a few loud growls as he pulled the boy back.

"Lizard…" Link furrowed his brow slightly. The boy was uncertain as to what was bothering the reptile. He quickly surmised what could possibly be the reason.

Lizard was refusing to save the people in danger. Why was that?

Link realized it just as soon as he pondered over it. He gave the reptile's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's the people, isn't it? They won't see you as an enemy once you fight on their side. You're different from the other Lizardmen, Lizard. So show them that you are!"

The reptile blinked once and lowered his head, hesitating.

Link had to plead. "Please!"

Red eyes glanced over at the Hylian slowly. Shooting a look to the side, Lizard finally nodded with a short hiss. He straightened up and reached for his new sword strapped to his belt.

The Hylian smiled with thanks and unsheathed his weapon as well. Snapping his jaws angrily, Lizard dashed into the light while Link trailed behind.

Bursting into the light with a resounding roar, Lizard startled all who were in the midst of battle. Link heard both Lizardmen and humans shrieking out in surprise before reaching the area. Once he entered the battle's line of sight, the boy witnessed Lizard taking down one of two enemy Lizardmen with one strike. The second fiend that was towering over an injured man, snarled and leaped at the feathered beast. The area seemed like a path in the forest. A fire was burning farther down the path and away from the clashing beasts.

Without trouble, Lizard easily defeated the bone-plated reptile just as Link made his way over. Those two Lizardmen were the only ones that were attacking. Snorting, Lizard gave one last glance to the slain foes then turned abruptly to the humans, making the two – no, three of them flinch back.

There were three men; a young man standing, holding a trembling knife pointed in Lizard's direction, an older man kneeling on the ground, injured, and a third man with light-coloured hair lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from a gaping wound in his arm. They were all shaking, their eyes wide with fright.

Lizard, on the other hand, was highly agitated, obvious by his twitching tail and the clenching and unclenching of his hands around his weapons.

Eager to break the tension, the Hylian warrior stood between them and ignored the surprised looks upon the men's face. "Do not worry, he is a friend," Link quickly informed them.

The man with the knife continued to hold the weapon in the air but his wide blue eyes settled on Link. "Ch-Child… Who… Who are you?" the young man stammered weakly.

"It doesn't matter right now," the boy replied and gestured to the man's companions, "Your friends are injured. You should tend to their wounds."

"B-But…" the man began to protest, his eyes darting between the Hylian and the beast.

"We are not here to harm you," Link assured the hesitant man, hoping that none of them would judge upon appearances. "We've come to help."

"Boy," addressed the kneeling man, his voice deep and hoarse. He appeared to be older than the other two. A thick beard and bushy eyebrows characterized his strong, rugged face. "You're here to help? You and this… monster?"

A snarl caused the two upright males to jerk in Lizard's direction while the one on the ground squirmed. The knife-wielder had clamped the handle of his small weapon with both hands, trying to steady his terribly shaking grip.

Link hardened his gaze as he spoke sternly to the humans, "Do not call him a '_monster_'; he is not the same as them," he pointed to a dead Lizardman, "So please, do not refer to him as such. Tend to your wounds immediately."

For a little while, neither of the two men strayed their gazes away from the Hylian or Lizard until the bleeding blond on the ground began to whimper; "I-Iason… I-I-I think… I think I'm dying…"

The bushy-browed man turned to the injured one and heavily frowned. "Iason, help Xanthus quickly."

Iason, the knife-wielder, knitted his brow with hesitance. His blue eyes had yet to leave the scaled beast. "We are to trust them?" he questioned of the other.

"Yes, I believe so," the older man replied with a slight nod to the boy and the lizard. "Quickly, tend to Xanthus!"

Taking a slow careful step back, Iason sheathed his knife and fell to the wounded man's side. The dark bearded man then asked Link, "Boy, who are you? Where did you come from?"

Link glanced to the side for he did not wish to answer. There was no time to exchange unnecessary talk, especially when something dangerous was lurking in the forest alongside with Astaroth's minions. Just as he was about to inform the men that he and Lizard were leaving, a tiny squeak coming from the fire's direction caught the boy's attention.

He heard a familiar name spoken by a young woman. Peering over to the orange flame, he saw a few more people he did not notice before huddled on the ground near the fire. A figure emerged from the woods, limping and slow. At first, he did not recognize her until she, along with someone's help, was carried closer to the source of light.

"Cassandra!" he exclaimed in both surprise and joy. The girl's head jerked at the sound of her name and saw him. Sheathing his weapon, he ran towards her while she left her helper's side to stagger forward.

"Link!" she breathed, her voice quavering with emotion. She slumped to her knees just as he stopped before her and drew him into a tight hug. "You're alive… You're really alive. The Gods must be watching you… After what I saw of the bridge, I had thought – we all had thought the worst…"

The boy was stricken with heavy guilt. Before Link could return the sudden embrace, he felt her stiffen and straighten up. He saw her eyes widen at something to the side. Link gave a quick glance sideways, seeing Lizard standing in the distance with the three men, quietly watching.

Link grabbed her arm before she could rise. "Don't worry," he told her, hoping that she would listen to his words and not think wrongly. "He is a friend."

Cassandra gave him an odd look. Her weary eyes questioned him. "That monster –"

"Do not refer him as such," Link interrupted in a stern, slightly irritated tone. "His name is Lizard. He saved me, Cassandra. I wouldn't have survived if it were not for him."

The girl was speechless for a moment. She furrowed her brow numerous times as her eyes shifted back and forth between the Hylian and the Lizardman. It was clear that she was puzzled but finally, she nodded and slowly rose to her feet.

However, she could not. The girl fell forward in pain and clutched her sides. Her expression was highly strained. "Cassandra, you're hurt," the boy stated with a worried frown. "Was it the Lizardmen? Wh-Where are the others?"

The girl sighed deeply, wincing from the action. She nodded soon after the pain receded. "Those annoying lizards really did a number on me getting here," she answered the first question with a small smirk. Her smile faded as she stared at the boy with a frown. "Taki and Sophitia are safe in the mountains."

"And Siegfried?" Link inquired with anticipation.

Cassandra's gaze lowered to the ground. "He was here with us but…" She slowly shook her head.

"But what? What happened?!" The boy could not hold back the feeling of dread rising in the pit of his stomach. The evil aura that lingered somewhere in the forest… Link had an indication that he knew what it was.

The girl's saddened stare made the Hylian soften his impatient expression. "We were ambushed by countless Lizardmen. I… I can't remember how many there were but when they came, Siegfried ran off. Most of the monsters followed him and only five remained." She became angry and shot a sideways glare at the dark woods. "They're after him, Link. They want him for something…"

The young warrior had no answer as to what Astaroth's men were after. He didn't care about that.

Without much thought, he left Cassandra only to suddenly stop when she called for him.

"I'm going to save him," he simply explained, highly determined with his decision.

She hesitated from his tone before saying, "I… I won't stop you but you should take this."

Link turned around and watched her unbuckle something attached to her hip. It was his satchel. The boy relayed his thanks as he reclaimed his bag and strapped it on. Before he took one step to leave, he caught sight a stray bow and a quiver full of arrows lying on ground near an old, graying man who, along with everyone else, had been listening into their conversation.

"That bow; may I borrow it?" Link asked urgently in the most polite tone he could muster in such haste.

Cassandra faintly smiled and nodded. "Take it…"

As Link grabbed the quiver of arrows, the old man, a teen boy and the woman that had helped Cassandra earlier, were all watching his every movement with curious, uncertain stares. Awkward as it was, the boy gave each a slight nod and a shy grin as he dumped the arrows into his own quiver. Strangely, none of them made a sound.

He quickly grabbed the bow then waved to his scaly friend waiting in the distance. "Lizard! Let's go!" The Lizardman growled in response, sounding rather relieved, and disappeared into the trees.

Just before he left the forest path, Cassandra softly spoke his name. He stopped once more to listen. "Link… be careful, all right? You and Siegfried better come back safely. I don't want to lose either of you…"

The Hylian nodded and gave her a confident grin. "I'll try," was all he could say. With a meaningful nod, he left.

He couldn't guarantee how things would turn out because the forest was occupied by both Astaroth _and_ his army. For the past several days Link and Lizard had been trying to _avoid_ the damn golem and his goons but now they were the ones that were _searching_ for them.

The boy cursed in his thoughts at how the situation had turned around. As the light of the fire disappeared behind him, Link slowed his pace to caution himself from running into a tree. He heard Lizard appear beside him with a snort.

Link blindly reached for the reptile, motioning Lizard to carry him. "We have to hurry. Siegfried is in danger," he quickly explained as the lizard picked him up. "Astaroth is after him but I don't know why…"

The Lizardman replied with a snarl as he broke into a run through the dark trees. "I fear the worst has happened to him…" Link continued quietly. "He may not be Siegfried anymore…" It could possibly be true, though he wished it were not. He could only hope that Siegfried still had the Master Sword.

Lizard made no noise after that. He ran carefully, following his nose through the darkness. Link, on the other hand, kept his ears tuned for any distinct sounds. The forest was abuzz with various noises he couldn't quite pick out. It was highly annoying and very distracting.

But then, something shrill in pitch sounded from somewhere far up ahead, where the evil aura was strongest. Link recognized the cry immediately. "An Elite," he hissed. Of course there would be a few Elites around. Astaroth's army was present after all. Its scream indicated that it was under attack or something like that. Was it possible that Siegfried was _fighting_ those things?

Shortly right after the sound was heard, a strange bluish light began to illuminate the surroundings. Lizard stopped immediately in surprise as he raised his sword before him. The blade was glowing all of a sudden and Link could only gape at it in wonder. But then, Link felt_it_ amidst the evil that cursed the forest.

It tickled his senses and beckoned him to come. The boy dropped to the ground and headed into the direction where he sensed it. With Lizard's sword lighting the way, Link easily made his way through. Soon, he found what he was looking for, lying on the ground.

The blade's surface was as bright as he had remembered it. Its holy light repelled the shadows around it. It flickered when he approached it, biding him with its glow.

Lizard stared at the fallen sword, captivated by its brilliance. He softly growled as he knelt beside the blade with his own shimmering sword held low before him. His red eyes looked at Link skeptically.

"This is the Master Sword I was talking about," Link recalled, lowering to grasp the dark hilt. The clothed handle was stiff with dried blood. He furrowed his brow as he scanned the area. "Siegfried was here. But they must have gotten him. Farore, he must have…" He trailed off, not wanting to speak of it any further.

He lifted the heavy sword with both hands, licking his lips as he tried to think of a plan to approach the situation. Slowly, he hardened his gaze to give Lizard a look of warning. "He may be fighting Astaroth as we speak. When we find him you must be careful. Siegfried has given in to the evil that dwells within his soul." He lowered his blue eyes to his shining blade. "We may be able to free him… With the power of our swords, we may be able to change him back. I-If we cannot… I… I don't know what we can do…"

Lizard let out a short, vicious snarl as he reared his head to the side.

Link shook his head violently and stared at his friend angrily. "No! No! We can't kill him! I won't let it come to that – I won't. I won't let it happen… I can't…" The boy shuddered and fell to his knees for his legs had become weak from the increasing dread welling up inside him. He couldn't go through with the thought of having to defeat Siegfried…

With unsteady breaths, he furled his hands tightly around the Master Sword's hilt, wishing the sword could help him. The holy sword only flickered in response but nothing else happened.

He heard Lizard lowly hiss before seeing the reptile gently tap the end of his glowing sword on the Master Sword's surface. Both blades emitted a blinding flash upon contact.

Stung by the light, Link rapidly blinked to adjust his eyes back to normal. "What was that?!" the Hylian cried in surprise. Lizard, who had dropped his sword beside the other, appeared just as shocked as him. The boy scratched his head in thought as he stared at the two glowing blades on the ground. "Your sword has the same level of holy power as the Master Sword," Link assumed. "That must be why it was glowing before. It was resonating with the Master Sword."

A broad smile adorned the boy's face at the newfound power. "We can do it, Lizard," he said as he unsheathed his Kokiri sword. He used the small blade to cut the dirty pieces of cloth tied around the purple hilt of his holy blade. "We can save him with our power combined."

His fingers touched the cold metal hilt and instantly he felt warmness emanate from the back of his left hand. Then when he wrapped his fingers around the Master Sword's hilt, power surged through his hands and into his body. Determination flowed through him and replaced his terrified demeanor. The feeling of dread dissipated along with his anxiety. His once trembling body was now full of vigour and courage.

He stood up with the Master Sword in his grip. It no longer felt as heavy as before – in fact, it felt rather light. With ease, he lifted the sword above his head and grinned. Lizard was watching with either amusement or amazement, Link couldn't quite tell. Whatever the case, the boy lowered his sword and turned towards the evil aura threatening the forest peace. "Lizard, are you ready?"

His friend nodded.

"Then let's go. Astaroth, his fiends, and Siegfried are waiting…"

* * *

Berserkers; he truly loathed their existence. Their annoyingly thick, heavy armour made killing them a chore. Already, one of his dull, useless swords had shattered from having to constantly bash at the large brute's defense. He had lost his second blade when he pierced it deep into the hulking abomination's stomach. He was overly frustrated and had put all his power into a running thrust to succeed such a feat. 

With one of the horrid fiends down, he had plenty more to go. Ah, but with the dead Berserker's axe, he found that it was more useful against their own kind. The heavy double blade was strong enough to cut through their armour easily and it provided him with decent range to compensate for his cursed body's small size. The only trouble was that the behemoth weapon was rather difficult to hold with his child-sized hands.

Astaroth was nowhere in sight so he had no choice but to scour through the enormous mass of twisted creatures.

Trees had been broken for the stupid creatures to make their way through. Since the Berserkers were the ones responsible for tree chopping, they were the first fiends he was forced to face. Astaroth's army of Berserkers and a few handful of Lizardmen that carried flaming torches for light surrounded him in the open area the monsters had created. He had found the army effortlessly mostly because of the sheer amount of noise the wretched beings made.

With relentless anger, he swung his long-shafted axe in a wide, overhead arc to strike down the closest armoured foe. The blade cleaved through the brute's helm and into bone. Sneering with wild joy, he yanked the weapon back to slide the blade free before the fiend could collapse.

Two Berserkers came at him; one to his left and the other in front. Clamping the thick lower handle of the long axe with a tight grip, he swung in a large circle to hit the side Berserker but missed the other. The armoured fiend that avoided his blade grunted as it brought down its massive axe upon him. Using the momentum of the swing, he twirled in a quicker circle and raised his weapon diagonally to meet the Berserker's axe. Sparks flashed when both weapons clashed with extreme force.

He lost his hold on his axe as he was knocked slightly back from the impact. Quickly, he regained his stance and retrieved the weapon back into his hands. The Berserker had stumbled and was slow to recover. He shifted his grip on his axe's shaft to execute a finishing blow to the armoured foe's helmed face. It only made a short, muffled groan before it fell over.

Jerking his blood-streaked weapon free, he faced the wounded Berserker that survived his previous strike. It bled heavily from the axe wound but the Berserker was consumed by rage to even notice. It was upon him instantly, its weapon and armour gleaming under the firelight. He felt the wind rush by when he dodged the muscled brute's blade with a hasty sidestep. The axe sunk deep into the earth, allowing him to counter easily with his own axe. He let out a growl as he swung with all his might, purposely aiming for its wound. The axe's blade cut deep into the armoured fiend's flesh – nearly cleaving its body in half.

He sensed a being lunging behind him. A torch-wielding Lizardman. Swiftly, he slid his hands down the thick shaft of his axe to jab the oncoming monster in the jaw with the handled end. The blow knocked the monster backwards but three more soon appeared beside it, (two holding a torch in one hand and a sword in another while the third was a standard sword and shield), and one Berserker beside him.

The axe came down at him first. Clenching his weapon tightly near the base of the blade, he threw himself to the side to avoid the strike then crouched low to evade a swinging sword. As he rose, he swung his axe upward at the Lizardman in front of him, slashing one of its upper legs and lower torso. Then, using his momentum, he shifted his grip back down the shaft and twirled in a circle to slice all who where around him. In one graceful motion, he slashed the torch-wielders open and knocked down the one that was fast enough to shield.

The Berserker that missed him roared furiously as it came at him again. It dove forward into a powerful downward strike. Once more, it missed for he had simply dodged it. He mimicked the vile being's attack and succeeded in felling the creature with one blow to the head. The Lizardman that he had pelted in the jaw came up behind him. It leaped high into the air and brought down its sword as it descended with an angry roar.

With no time to free his axe, he abandoned it and dove to his left to grab another on the ground. He rolled onto his feet and twisted around to face the snarling beast. It was soon joined by a second scaly fiend – the one he knocked over. Both creatures were fuming with hatred while he was sneering with malicious glee. Together, they charged at him, side-by-side. As one, they brought down their blades at their target.

He brought the shaft of his new axe up to block the beasts' attacks, making sure his hands did not meet their blades. Their combined power only made him falter slightly. Both monsters pressed their blades in an effort to overpower his strength. He held it even with the vile creatures in a taunting gesture. Their red eyes stared down him with blazing hate and all he did was bare his fangs in a devilish grin.

Without warning, he fell back, making the foolish pair stumble forward. He used the opportunity to slay one of the unprepared beasts by sidling next to it and tearing out its throat with his claws. It violently twitched before crumpling forward onto his held axe. The damn lizard's dead weight took the axe out of his hand.

No matter… There were plenty of weapons lying on the ground that he could use to finish the terrified wretch standing before him. The remaining Lizardman backed away immediately when it saw the fate of its friend. He didn't allow it to go far, however, for he had leaped over the fallen body, grabbed hold of a stray sword and propelled himself forward to ram the blade into the pathetic monster's stomach.

It was too surprised to make a sound before it died in front of him. As it slowly fell, he raised his eyes to the rest of the waiting army. The hesitant cowards visibly shuddered when he cast his gaze upon them.

There were still many standing around – far too many to actually count – and there were still many to come. He could sense the stronger ones far behind the useless pawns. Them _and_ Astaroth! Soon they would be near.

He would have to entertain himself with the worthless beings before him until they arrived. He caught a whiff of something burning beside him and saw the fallen torches burning the forest ground that remained. A forest fire was something he wanted to avoid – he could simply use the blood of the fiends to put the small flames out!

When he grasped a sword in each hand he expected at least a few of the monsters to attack but to his disappointment, none of them made a move. "Weaklings," he snarled derisively, making many flinch. "You _worthless beings_ are nothing but."

That evoked a few angry cries from those who were offended. When one began to advance, all the others joined in. He was surrounded quickly by scaly beasts and armoured men. Enticed by the sheer mass that wished to die, he welcomed them all with a fiendish smile.

Scaled creatures fell by his blades and armoured foes were slain by his axe. Warm blood spewed forth from every wound he inflicted; drenching him in crimson and fueling his hunger. The song of his dying enemies was soothing to his ears. Each slaughter was a thrill to his very soul. Wave after wave, he scoured through them all.

Overwhelmed with glory, he laughed at the lifeless bodies accumulating around him. Their blood stained the ground and tainted the air. The forest was becoming nothing but a grave for the worthless abominations.

It seemed like a blissful eternity that he was killing the many fiends that dared to take him on. However, it only lasted for quite some time before the monsters that remained stopped in their advance.

They backed away quickly, (almost appearing to be relieved), to part for their late comrades.

Ah, the Elites… They had finally arrived. There were only a mere five of the towering monsters. Heavy footsteps accompanied with hissing snarls and loud grunts came from the five monstrosities as they made their way to him.

Since the strong ones had come, where was that damn Astaroth? That slow abomination was still making his way to the battlefield.

Cursing at the fool mentally, he had no choice but to engage the fire-breathing behemoths first.

All the useless weaklings that had yet to die all praised the giant reptiles with gratitude and vengeance.

"Slay him, brothers!"

"End this being for master!"

The cleared forest was wide enough for the Elites to stand side-by-side with their massive weapons. Four wielded a giant sword while the centre one, a different looking lizard, dangled a long, chain-linked metal ball with a spiked rim around its diameter.

The centre Elite Lizardman appeared to have evolved from the bone-plated Lizardman. It had the same bony, spiked-plated armour all over its body similar to the smaller reptiles but more of it. Its head, arms and legs were all covered by protective natural plating.

A new beast! He was tempting to see how quickly he could kill it.

The behemoths each eyed him furiously. The one, second from his left, stepped forward and released an ear-piercing shriek, "Demon!"

He hissed venomously from the horrid sound. How could he have forgotten that appalling cry?!

Although he was slightly stunned, he was well-prepared when the giant lizard stomped over to him. It single-handedly heaved its gigantic sword down at him. The beast was slow. He evaded the attack with much ease.

A tremor shook the ground when the blade slammed hard into the earth. Holding the bloody sword he had used to kill many, he lunged forward to reach the fiend. Before he could land a hit, the reptile lashed out with a backhanded swipe. He nimbly jumped back, feeling the wind caused by the lizard's claws rush by.

When he landed, he charged once more before the Elite could recover from its miss. Using both speed and strength, he flew high and fast to drive his puny sword into the monster's chest. He felt his blade jar through thick scales and between bones. It was a struggle to pierce it deep but at least the impact knocked the reptile over. He fell along with the Elite as it struck the ground with a loud thud.

He left both his sword and the beast after regaining his composure. Sneering, he enjoyed watching the behemoth writhe in pain while it clawed at its own chest to free the sword that pierced it. Its wail of agony transformed into a roar of anger as it thrashed wildly before rolling onto its feet with such a temper. When it spotted him it let out a shrill scream that momentarily deafened his ears.

Wincing, he cursed loudly at the damn reptile for he was highly irritated by the noise. Seething with hatred, he reached for the closest weapon he could find.

The Elite took one step forward then spun around to sweep its long spiked tail in a wide circle.

Being as small as he was, he simply hunched over to avoid the tail as he ran forward. Just as the reptilian monster turned back around to face him he launched high into the air to bring down his bladed axe upon its horned head. A sickening crunch sounded from the beast's skull when his blade cleaved through scales, flesh and finally hard bone. As he fell, he brought the large abomination down with him.

The forest shook when its massive weight struck the ground. The monster's scream however, felt as if it shook the entire world.

Snarling, he winced from the ringing in his ears and shot a deadly glare at the fallen fiend that was able to withstand his attack. It was sprawled on its front, clutching his head in pain. The axe he used was still embedded into the monster's thick skull between its eyes.

The wound wasn't deep enough; the ugly beast had bone that was as hard as rock – he needed a better way to approach the damn things.

The Elite continued to wail like a child in a slightly less painful way; screaming coherently at times for help. He couldn't stand the sound any longer… Baring his fangs in rage, he dashed at the Elite with a new sword in hand. As it raised its head to roar, he drove the sword into its exposed throat and cut the monster's cry. With a snarl, he forced the blood-soaked blade to cut along the beast's neck, causing the Elite to convulse as it bled heavily from its wound.

His grip on the sword slipped from the massive amount of blood drenching his hands. Caring very little of the blade, he left it in the dying monster and leapt away to watch it die. Its body twitched with whatever life remained before it soon became motionless.

For a moment, the entire forest was silent and still. He released a heavy sigh from his first victory over an Elite and glanced around. All the vile monsters that surrounded him were frozen. Not a single creature dared to move or even breathe for that matter.

Slowly, his lips formed a visible sneer, directed to the standing Elites before him.

In return, the four foul monsters all cried out at once.

The sound forced him to his knees for he was painfully deafened from the shrill screams. He cringed and tried to shield his ears from the wretched sound. He was certain the weaker troops all did the same. However, it was useless trying to block out the sound.

Too occupied by the loud ringing in his ears, he didn't take notice of the advancing Elites. Much to his surprise, one of the abominations was already swinging its blade down at him before he saw it.

He twisted to the side just in time but his blood-soaked cloak was unfortunate for it was torn by the blade. The cloak didn't matter but the fact that he was nearly killed enraged him deeply. His eyes pierced into the Elite but he soon diverted his gaze to the orange glow he had caught in the corner of his eye.

Fire! A second Elite standing just a bit farther away was leaning forward to breathe hot orange flames in his direction. Both he and the other Elite leapt away from the fire stream. Everything in the fire's path was consumed; dead bodies, stumps and fallen trees, and idiot soldiers that stood in its way.

The darkness was replaced by flaming light. The lizard's breath had scorched the bloody soil and lit the living ground and forest aflame. Unlike the small torch fires, the massive flames of the Elite's breath were impossible to put out using blood.

The putrid stench of burning flesh and smoke filled the air. There were pained screams from the fools that were burning alive as they desperately ran around like living torches. Amusing as it was, he didn't quite enjoy it. The flailing monsters were spreading the fire everywhere they went.

Having to fight alongside a raging fire was troublesome. His body was vulnerable to the sweltering heat and smoke – it was a cursed hazard.

Having leapt far from the spreading inferno, he glared through the flames; his anger burning like the fire. The first Elite that had nearly cleaved him in half came rushing at him through the flames. Its thick scales had protected it from harm. It did not bother to retrieve its weapon but instead came at him unarmed.

It raked its black claws from the left side and struck nothing but a stump for he had rolled to the other side of the tree's remains. The Elite's claws splintered through the wood and scattered pieces all over. It roared in fury and lashed out with its other set of claws.

Baring his fangs in contempt, he swiftly evaded the blow by dropping into a crouch. He spotted a lone sword underneath the towering monster and rolled forward to grab hold of it before the beast would notice. As he scampered away, he plunged the sword into the lizard's right ankle. A terrible shriek shook the area just as he slid the blade out before the monster was about to fall on him.

Sickened by the sound, he made a quick end to it by throwing his small sword at the Elite's throat as it fell to one knee. The cry was replaced by a gurgled groan. It clutched its throat as it fully fell onto its side.

Two were dead. There were three more to go.

The two sword-wielding Elites remained behind the burning fires. The one that had spewed flames earlier was down on its knees, gasping for air while the other one shrieked madly.

"Cursed monsters!" he screamed, retaliating at the Elite's cry. He couldn't stand fighting the wretched lizards any longer. They were far more tedious to battle than the weak pathetic ones. He wanted to end their miserable lives quickly.

Beyond the flames, he saw the armoured Elite move back to swing the massive chained-ball above its head. The standing sword Elite that had done nothing but scream decided to take him on. The lizard broke through the fire and swung its weapon horizontally low, smashing through dead bodies lying on the ground.

He jumped over the attack and landed safely on two feet as the sword continued on. He dashed to the side to pick up a Berserker's axe and twirled around just as he spotted something dark and round flying at him. He managed to avoid a direct hit but the object's protruding spikes grazed both his right shoulder and cheek as it passed. The metal ball continued to fly far, slamming into minions and trees.

Ignoring the chaos around him, he stood still. He was… _injured_. None of the monsters had yet to make him bleed…

His hand felt the cut on his face. It stung when he touched it.

A scathing glare was sent to the armoured Elite that harmed him. It pulled the chain back and he avoided the flying spiked-ball a second time as the armoured foe reeled in its weapon. Before he could consider how to slay the cursed beast, the sword-wielder was upon him the moment he became enraged. Deeply annoyed by its presence, he dashed at the sword Elite and launched upwards before it could swing its blade down at him.

Using all his strength, he swung his axe as he flew to severe the Elite's head from its neck. Then he landed on the creature's swaying shoulders and used its height to leap over the burning flames at the last sword-wielding Elite.

The creature barely took notice of his approach for it was still hunched over in exhaustion. It didn't even flinch when he brought his axe down on its horned head. With only a raspy groan, it collapsed into a twitching, wheezing heap.

Instantly, his attention shifted to the last Elite. The vile beast that drew his blood was the creature he wished to slay. Its red eyes reflected the flames behind him. The Elite narrowed its gaze and bared its pointed teeth. It quickly called for the lower minions to attack him as it backed away.

Surprisingly, many obeyed the armoured Elite and rushed out of the cover of trees to engage him in battle. His focus remained on the towering monster despite the numerous minions appearing before him. He pried his axe free from the convulsing fiend and ignored the enemies as he made his way towards the Elite. When a wretched fool stood in his way, he would either quickly send it to its grave or run around it. But when a whole mass stood protectively before the armoured fiend with no easy way through, he was forced to stop and fight.

He cleared his way through a line of lizards only to pause in his onslaught to evade the armoured Elite's flying ball that smashed through the weak foes in its trajectory. Numerous monsters were tossed into the air as their bodies were broken by the heavy impact.

Fortunate for him, the behemoth's attack not only wounded several of its own minions but cleared a direct path for him. Wasting no time, he ran at the beast before it realized it had missed him with its stupid ball. He hefted his axe over his head as he threw himself into the air to bring the blade down upon its plated skull.

His arms shuddered when the axe's blade struck extremely hard bone – much harder than the other Elites'. He then felt the blade shatter soon after impact. The Elite stumbled to one knee from the blow but did not fall. Instead it snarled and dropped its chain. After he landed, he tossed his broken weapon aside and leapt away as the formidable beast made an attempt to lash at him with its sharp claws.

Cursing at its tough hide, he glowered furiously at the towering monster. The axe's broken blade was embedded right behind its left eye. It didn't seem like the Elite was aware of it for it had risen to its full height and released a mighty roar that was less painful than the other Elite's cries.

Confound it all… he needed a stronger weapon to pierce the abomination's thick armour… or attack its throat. But its neck was barely visible because of its constantly lowered head.

All the lower minions had abandoned the armoured Elite once they saw that he had reached it. The cowards ran back to the burning trees. He sensed many had run away while some braved the dangers and stayed to watch. With no weaklings in his way, he twirled around just as the behemoth charged at him. Thunderous footsteps followed behind as he dove for a dead Lizardman's sword. He grabbed hold of one then reached for another as he got to his feet.

Turning abruptly around, he faced the oncoming monster. The Elite continued to run at him, threatening to stomp him under its massive clawed feet. He sidled away just as its right foot came down and then lowered to the ground to avoid its swinging tail as it passed by.

The monster ran towards the flames then turned in a half-circle to face him once more. It continued on with its stampede; its feet crushing the bodies of its dead allies as it charged at him. If it was going to keep running then he would have to confront it head on to kill it.

Gritting his teeth, he held his blades tightly in each hand and waited for the beast to draw close enough. Once it was within range, he threw his right blade. The sword rebounded off its plated chest and left no mark. Annoyed at the failure of his attack, he snorted angrily at the rampaging beast. He fell into a defensive guard as the monster drew near. Its talon feet raked along the ground as it ran at full speed at him. He timed its steps and waited for the opportune time to strike.

He waited when the beast was one stride away to act. When it was lifting its left foot higher than normal to purposely stomp over him, he ducked low and rushed forward with his blade pointed diagonally upwards in his clenched hands. He rammed it up just as he rose to sink the blade into the Elite's sole as it dropped its foot down.

A success! The monster's feet were not as protected as its skull it seemed.

It jerked away instantly and shrieked as it fell over with a resounding thud. It clutched its injured foot and pitifully cried in pain. Avoiding its thrashing tail, he strode around the fallen beast with a new sword already in his hand.

It did not see him come up beside its enormous wailing head. Only when he spoke did it realized he was there. "Poor, little weakling," he cooed in a taunting tone. It froze, one large eye staring at him from the side. "You are the last of your kind, aren't you? It's a shame to die so _pathetically_." He laughed mockingly at the vile lizard as it began to tremble.

He saw the fear in its eye change to sudden anger and moved quickly to bring an end to the miserable beast. His sword sunk into its throat the instant it tried to move. Blood spewed from the deep wound and stained his hands a brighter shade of red. The life behind the large reptilian eye flickered to nothingness as its blood flowed from the gaping wound.

He formed a slow sneer as he watched the still, lifeless body. His eyes moved to each slain Elite then to the countless bodies of the lower minions that lay on either side of the burning flames. Malicious laughter escaped from his lips when he saw the massacre done by his own two hands.

The Elites have all been killed and Astaroth's army was no more but a few brave souls.

He turned to the forest boundaries where Astaroth's last remaining troops stood in wait beside the burning trees. They cowered from his sight and hid within the shadows where the fire's light could not reach them.

He had mistaken, they were not brave at all but cowards as well. It was a truly glorifying victory. Vengeance had _never_ felt any better!

Oh, but true vengeance had yet to be attained. But it would soon enough…

At long last, _Astaroth _had finally arrived. He turned to face the wretched golem and greeted the oaf with a fanged sneer.

The golem approached him slowly, visibly appalled by what was left of his troops.

"_Nightmare_! What have you _done_?!" Astaroth demanded through clenched teeth. The golem's appearance seemed different than the last time they met. His human-tone flesh had become a darker shade and his repulsive beating heart was no longer visible. Instead, a strange marking was on his torso while a scar-like mark was on his forehead. As well, the golem had taken a liking to dress in more armour than usual. Spiked, metal armour plating covered both of the brute's muscular arms and he even had menacing shoulder guards to go along with the stupid iron mouth cover.

Now what had happened to the ugly fool to change his appearance so?

Astaroth was seething mad, apparent by the way he wrung the shaft of his giant axe ever so tightly.

The other was pleased by the golem's reaction. In fact, it made him laugh derisively at the ugly brute. He gestured around him in a casual manner shortly after and spoke, "Is it not obvious enough? I have just annihilated your pathetic excuse of an army." He grabbed the hilt of the sword he had used to slay the last Elite and slid it free from the carcass. "Weaklings. All of them," he mocked as he examined the blood dripping off the blade's edge, acting disinterested by the subject at hand.

It was a mistake to draw his eyes away from the armoured monstrosity before him.

He heard Astaroth bellow a death curse before seeing the enraged, muscled brute loom over him with an axe held ready to strike. The large axe came towards him from the side the moment he realized what was happening.

Reacting instinctively, he used the sword he held to block the attack. But what power the golem possessed! (He had felt the Soul Edge shards infuse the monster with great power shortly before getting hit.)

The small blade held out from the hit but the impact sent him flying an unknown distance away. Jarring pain racked his body when he crashed into something hard.

He snarled at the pain and the numbness of his arms. Anger filled his very heart as nothing but revenge consumed his mind. "_Wretched being_… How dare you use my power," he lowly hissed as he rose to his feet. His eyes pierced into the dark golem's empty gaze but Astaroth was unfazed. The golem actually (somehow) returned the stare.

"_Vile maggot_," Astaroth spat with hate. "I don't care if he needs you alive; I will kill you here for what you have done!"

He ignored who the golem was referring to and met the ugly brute's tone. "It will be _you_ who will die here, _fool_! You will join your useless minions and rot here for all eternity!"

The two old rivals, having said enough, prepared themselves for their final battle. The day had finally come where either one would fall forever. Only one of them would emerge a victor upon the burning graves…

And Nightmare was certain that it would be him.

* * *

A/N: Ah, did you all enjoy the chapter? This chapter has gone through many revisions, believe it or not. In fact, I actually completed the chapter a week ago but was very disappointed with how it turned out. What you have just read is the final version and I love it. I hope you all did too! (It wasn't too graphically gory, was it?) Please express your reactions in a review - I would love to know if you enjoyed it or not. 

What does an armoured Elite look like? Check its profile in my homepage on DeviatArt!

Now that I'm swamped with final assignments, final projects, and later, final exams, I'll be a little occupied to update as fast as I had done. (And there's Brawl to consider... hehe.) Nevertheless, I'll try to update quickly. Until then, take care!


	22. The White Giant

A/N: At long last, an update! I thank all of you who had voiced your opinions on the last chapter. It seems like no one was offended by the violence and I'm grateful to hear that. This chapter isn't as bad but I would still like to hear any concerns you may have.

Now enjoy! And of course, if you see an error do report!

* * *

**Chapter 22: The White Giant  
**

The world was burning right before his eyes. Thick black smoke billowed from the bright orange flames as both flesh and earth were swallowed up. Intense heat radiated forth from the hellish inferno, making Astaroth sweat from the exposure.

Despite his body's grown fear to the fire, the raging power flowing through every fibre of his muscles distinguished that wretched feeling. His burnt flesh no longer pained him. Anger infused his very core as all his hate was directed to one nefarious being glaring at him from a distance.

His once impressive army had been reduced to nothing but cowards and corpses by that _vile demon_. Just _how_ could his troops be overpowered by that puny fiend? Even his greatest creations were defeated with ease!

_Nightmare_, that damn, heinous worm, was truly mocking him. Although he was finally showing his true power, the demon still remained in his small, human form.

Seeing that his army had fallen to such a weak-looking being made Astaroth evermore furious.

The golem didn't care about his mission; he didn't care about the consequences for failing his God – all he wanted was _revenge_.

_Death_ would soon be Nightmare's fate and Astaroth would make certain that it was by his hands. Yes, Astaroth would finally be able to rid of that cursed pest once and for all. He had crushed the vermin in his grip before and truly enjoyed watching the brat squirm. A few bones may have been broken then, but this time no bone in that weak little body would be left unbroken.

Ardent, glowing red eyes bore right into him but he was unfazed. His army may have fallen to that one loathsome individual but Astaroth would not yield just as easily. With the Soul Edge shards bestowing his flesh with great strength, he was invincible.

The wretched little being decided to throw a puny sword at him. He smacked it aside with the back of his armoured hand – breaking the weakened blade into two. The diversion made him lose sight of the demon child.

Snarling, Astaroth scanned the area and saw nothing but the shadows of the woods behind him and the burning flames in front. He cursed loudly and nearly claimed Nightmare a coward but was soon cut off when he briefly sensed something approach from above and behind him.

Turning sharply, he swung his axe upward and managed to strike both of his opponent's swords out of his hands. Nightmare was hurled into the air by Astaroth's greater strength but was unscathed by his axe. With his eyes keen on his target, Astaroth ran after the flying worm.

The golem swung his weapon where he expected the maggot to fall but ended up missing. Nightmare had twisted himself in midair the instant Astaroth performed his attack. His axe's blade harmlessly passed over the demon's body.

He had thrown all his power into that swing, expecting a quick kill. However, since he missed, Astaroth lost his balance and once more lost sight of the vile worm.

The puny wretch was quick – much quicker than his demonic form. Astaroth was truly annoyed by that.

Fuming, the golem scoured the area with his eyes and caught sight of his target disappearing behind a dead Dragonman close to the burning flames. Astaroth clenched his jaw stiffly as he stomped over the still bodies towards the hiding coward.

Two silver-orange streaks came hurtling at him from behind the large corpse. Still running, the golem grunted as he brought his protected arms forward to shield against the thrown swords. One blade clipped his spiked armour guard while the other rebounded off his gauntlet and flew over his left shoulder.

He leapt over the large dead body with his axe high above his head. The glowing-eyed pest was crouched low on the ground, a small malicious smile upon his cursed face.

Reacting in haste, Astaroth swung his weapon downward at the worm leaping up at him. He was just in time to repel the axe in Nightmare's grip.

A mighty clash sounded throughout the area when Astaroth's greater strength knocked the Berserker's weapon out of the maggot's hands.

Astaroth soundly landed but regained his bearings quickly enough to notice the blasted demon already gone from his sight. Muttering a series of curses, the muscled brute clenched his weapon tightly and searched the shadows.

There was movement to his right. He turned sharply and found nothing.

The fragments pulsed with warning – Nightmare was approaching fast from the side.

Astaroth reacted instantly by swinging out his right palm defensively to catch a blade in his hand. It had fully penetrated through, only stopping under the surface of armour protecting the backside of his hand. There was no pain from the Lizardman's sword, the fragments diminished that feeling.

A brief glimpse of surprise fell on Nightmare's face as Astaroth clenched the demon's weapon tightly, drawing more of his own dark blood. Without hesitating, the golem pulled both sword and wielder close. Nightmare stumbled forward but released his hold on the sword the moment Astaroth followed with his next attack.

The blunt top edge of his axe slammed into bloody earth when he narrowly missed his intended target. Nightmare had fallen back with a seething glare while Astaroth growled furiously as he freed the Lizardman's sword out of his hand. Tossing the bloody thing aside, he then hefted his weapon back into his grip.

The injury inflicted to his right hand bled heavily, coating the wooden shaft of his axe in a bloody mess. Once again, that damn little worm was making Astaroth bleed!

Without warning, the golem charged at the glaring demon. The power granted by the shards increased his movements to a more desirable pace. He was upon the wretched child in mere moments, ready to ram the inferior being with his greater bulk.

Nightmare evaded to the side – which Astaroth had anticipated of the demon. The golem stomped hard to stop his momentum then twisted on his heel towards his foe. His left hand reached the demon and grasped strongly on his loose human clothes.

Sneering, Astaroth pulled hard, making the worm utter a cry as he was lifted off the ground. Breaking into a gleeful laugh, the golem swung his victim over his head then brought the demon down with maximum force. Astaroth was expecting to see the demon crash into the dirt but frustratingly, all that got thrown into the ground were torn fragments of clothes.

Nightmare had freed himself at the last moment to avoid the brunt of the attack but still ended up flying into the ground. His feeble body tumbled along the torn earth and Astaroth chased after him.

The demon stopped rolling and laid perfectly still; face into the ground– it was a chance!

Astaroth was within range to kill. Merciless, he brought his blade down on the prone maggot.

However, once again, his axe did not hit his intended target.

Nightmare had rolled towards him the instant Astaroth performed the attack and dodged the blade. Something gleamed from the light of the flames and Astaroth felt something pierce into his abdomen. A Lizardman's sword – the stupid demon had run him through with another measly weapon. Although he felt the blade slide into his body, there was no immediate pain.

Immune, it gave him the opportunity to seize his opponent. He grabbed the surprised maggot with his left hand; his large thumb clamped around the puny demon's twig-like neck while his fingers easily draped around the skinny body.

"I have you now!" Astaroth roared with a ravished sneer. He lifted the weakling off the ground and watched with amusement as Nightmare squirmed within his grasp.

Finally! At long last… After years of serving under the _wretched_ demon, nothing could be more satisfying than having the vile being under his mercy.

Oh, but he was not going to kill Nightmare just yet. Astaroth would torture the weakling to make sure Nightmare would endure the most pain before the end.

"Do you remember this?" he questioned the snarling demon in a low, mocking tone. "Where I had you in my hand and crushed the life out of your pathetic little body? I'm going to do it _again_."

Red eyes widened slightly just as Astaroth slowly began to tighten his hold around the weak little worm. A set of sharp tiny claws tore at the golem's thumb. Nightmare's free arm frantically ripped away the exposed flesh but Astaroth was hardly fazed by the wounds.

He felt absolutely nothing as Nightmare continuously struggled in vain.

Pain was evident on the demon's human face as the golem constricted the maggot within his grasp. Slow, painful torture – that was how it was done.

Bones were on the verge of breaking – he could feel it – and yet Nightmare had not produced a scream of agony. Pitiful whimpers was the only sound he made, much to Astaroth's disappointment.

Wanting to draw out a scream, Astaroth increased his strength. One bone snapped, perhaps two but still no pleasing cries reached the golem's ears. Astaroth would simply have to break every bone one at a time.

But he never succeeded in crushing the demon fully…

Nightmare, the damn, heinous bastard, had sunken his bloody claws deep into Astaroth's forearm; the underside where armour did not protect. The golem was oblivious to the wound at first but when Nightmare tore away it felt as if his whole arm had been completely severed.

Pain that never existed flooded from the wounds the cursed demon had inflicted upon his left, causing him to howl and release his hold.

The pain was nearly tolerable – it was not as bad as the burning of his flesh. Overwhelmed with rage, he ignored the stinging pain of his arm.

His axe was freed from the earth at once and he stormed after the fleeing, injured pest. Stiff and numb, his left hand was of little use so he had to rely on his right arm to heave his weapon above his head when he reached his foe.

"There is no escape!" he called after the coward. "Now, _die_!"

Just as he announced the demon's demise, he swung his axe.

What happened next caught Astaroth by surprise: he saw the demon's glowing red eyes and snide smile for a brief moment before his axe struck nothing but earth.

Astaroth had marginally missed – the sneering fool had unbelievably evaded with a minor sidestep at the last second.

Nightmare jumped up and landed both feet hard on top of the blunt side of the blade, driving it further into the ground. The demon then leaped high above the golem.

The only thing Astaroth could see were the bottom of the little maggot's boots before they slammed right into his face. Nightmare's strength was unexpected; Astaroth was practically knocked over from the impact.

Landing soundly on his back with a breathless grunt, Astaroth growled in annoyance soon after and clambered back to his feet.

"This shard…" he heard the demon-child suddenly speak behind him with extreme delectation clearly in his tone. Astaroth spun around and faced the brat that stood a fair distance away.

The demon was staring at the wicked red glow contained within his right hand. Crimson energy pulsed from the object, making Astaroth realize what it was immediately.

The pain in his left arm – the golem knew why it existed: Nightmare had torn out the Soul Edge fragment that was once there.

Uncontrollable anger consumed him. Astaroth bellowed at the vile thief which did nothing but invigorate the demon.

"Its power is _mine_!" Nightmare claimed, baring his pointed fangs in a malicious sneer. The brat tightly clenched his bloody fist around the metal shard, seemingly crushing it when reddish-black wisps of smoke were emitted between his fingers.

The demon exhaled sharply as his body shook from the fragment's power. A faint red glow surrounded his clenched hand before fading to nothing. Nightmare slowly unfurled his fingers.

The shard was gone. The demon had absorbed it and _stole_ Astaroth's power!

"Damn you, _wretch_," Astaroth hissed through gritted teeth, ripping his weapon out of the ground with both of his injured hands. "How dare you!" Imbued with rage and hate, he charged forward in incredible speed. Within an instant, he was upon the demon-brat, wiping away the sneer upon Nightmare's human face.

Astaroth swept his bladed axe horizontally when he was close, aiming straight for the puny worm's neck. The brat had crouched low to avoid the sweep. Astaroth, not wanting to give his foe the opportunity to counter or escape, reacted quickly by stepping toward his carried momentum to perform a low rounded kick.

Only capable of defending, Nightmare brought up his left arm before Astaroth's spike-tipped boots connected. A hard-hitting thud sounded from the hit, making the golem grin with satisfaction. The small weakling flew far. Tumbling once more along the ground, the demon was in obvious pain when he finally stopped rolling.

The golem, pleased to see his opponent struggle like a pitiful worm, was laughing in delight. He stormed over, highly intent on finishing the demon.

Nightmare had risen into a crouch when Astaroth reached him. Even with his injuries, the cursed little demon was quick enough to evade the golem's falling blade.

Oh, but unfortunate for Nightmare, the painful action had hindered his ability to dodge Astaroth's following attack: Out of the ground and over his shoulder, the golem hefted his great weapon single-handedly to bring it crashing down on the glaring demon.

The fool attempted to leap back to avoid the attack, but the demon's movements were much too slow. Overwhelmed with glee, Astaroth had finally stricken the quick-footed vermin with his axe.

He saw blood fly when the demon's body was knocked away from the blow.

A wicked sneer adorned his hidden lips as Astaroth slowly made his way over. Seeing the vile maggot lie still on the ground in his own blood was a good indication that Nightmare would not be able to escape.

He towered over the bleeding worm, rather surprised that the demon was still alive after sustaining such a fatal injury. His shadow, cast by the fiery light behind him, swallowed the feeble form. A glowing, hateful scowl was shot towards him.

"_Curse you_…" Nightmare hissed through ragged breaths, barely able to rise. "I will kill you!"

The golem broke into amusing laughter. "What did you say? A weakling like _you_?" he taunted, stepping close to the pathetic being. "For years I have been waiting for this day to finally have my revenge for that humiliating defeat! I had served under your wretched reign and all of it was for _nothing_! You had to be defeated by mere mortals! By pathetic, weak, atrocious human beings!"

"I was not the only one," the demon snarled vehemently, struggling to rise to his hands and knees. "_You_ fell before I; against a _mortal_ as well."

Astaroth was infuriated to be reminded of that horrible incident. His right foot shot out and connected with the wretched maggot's side.

With a stifled cry, Nightmare flew from the hit, landing and rolling a short distance away from the fuming golem.

"_That mortal_…" Astaroth seethed through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes hatefully at the writhing demon. "Do not speak of that _rotten bastard_!" His right hand had unknowingly tightened around the wooden shaft.

"I was reborn!" the golem continued, moving forward to reach the pitiful maggot groveling on the ground, cradling his wounds. "I gained new power from the very sword I sought after. Long have I planned to take Soul Edge away but both you and I had to be defeated! You and Soul Edge had vanished and I was forced to search for your pathetic existence. Do you know how long I have searched for you? Do you?!"

A staggered cough was Nightmare's first response as he weakly glowered at the towering golem. "Do you think… I care?" the demon rasped, straining the words.

"Soul Edge! _Where_ is it?!"

"Where?" Nightmare breathlessly laughed at him – practically _mocking_ him. "Do… Do you not recall… it's gone. I lost it… at the end of the world. You… You can never… _find _it…"

Again, the stubborn fool refused to answer! He had enough – Astaroth was through talking to the despicable demon. Speaking to the persistent being drove him into a bloody rage. "A fool, you are, Nightmare," Astaroth lowly muttered, raising the axe's filthy blade over the wounded demon, "to remain in that pitiful body. You are to die in that pathetic form!"

As he raised his axe over his shoulder, Nightmare's crimson eyes followed the blade in silence. No pleas for mercy; no demands of release; no threats cast in Astaroth's direction – it seemed unnatural that Nightmare would accept his death in utter silence.

But the heavens thought otherwise. Explosive thunder shattered the sky making the golem jump. Brilliant white flashes penetrated the thick black smoke that consumed the forest. Then it began to rain. Heavily. Water pounded the earth, drenching everything below in mere seconds. Wind, strong and cold, howled through the trees and extinguished the fire's heat instantly.

To suddenly storm when the sky was clear was a true indication that the Gods were meddling.

Stinging pain racked through his left arm from the rainwater seeping into his bloody wounds. A stuttering hiss escaped his lips and he was reminded of the reason for the pain.

He bellowed at the pitiful worm but froze when he saw the demon missing.

Gone… It was impossible!

He looked around the darkening area and saw no sign of the vile worm. The dying flames took away the light to see, forcing him to rely on lightning to illuminate the area. However, the flashes were far too intense, stunning his eyes in blindness. Pelted by rain and wind, Astaroth stood unfazed by the elements as he searched the dark forest and the wide clearing of his army's remains through narrowed eyes.

There was nothing distinct he could see – the moving shadows made it difficult. He could not find the loathsome demon…

Nightmare _escaped_!

Unable to contain his anger, he roared into the thundering sky.

* * *

The forest was alive with terror. Screams echoed from up ahead – horrid cries and angered shrieks grew louder as he and Link cautiously made their way through. Distinct roars of the Fire-Breathers rang amongst the other sounds for a short period of time before they completely stopped.

The reason for their sudden end was something Lizard did not want to ponder about.

The atmosphere was highly agitating. Every moving shadow made him snarl in warning. Every nearby sound made him ready his glowing blade.

So far, nothing had come through the shadows to attack them.

Lizard carefully glanced over his shoulder at the following child. Link trailed behind, his brow knitted in discomfort as he scrounged through the satchel the human girl from the camp had given him. That girl… it appeared that Link was familiar with her. One of his companions, the Lizardman had quickly assumed during the brief confrontation with the humans.

Link suddenly turned his head to the side. Lizard's attention turned in the same direction when he heard the noise much later than the boy. It came from the left side; something was moving and making their way towards them.

Lizard shortly growled and prepared for battle.

The reptile's muscles tensed when he saw the figure enter the realm of light. An enemy Lizardman froze when its wide, frightened eyes met his. When Lizard let out a snarl, it bolted away.

The feathered beast blinked in confusion but soon heard another approach from his right. Swiftly, he turned to face two fiends that stepped into the light. They too, went rigid upon his sight.

He held his sword within his stance but surprisingly, neither of the fiends attempted to fight. They both ran away just like the first enemy.

The fiends were terrified – scared out of their wits.

Seeing them running truly troubled him. It was not him they were afraid of, he knew that for certain.

When another had entered the field of his blade, he immediately demanded an answer from it.

The red-scaled beast refused to answer – in fact, it was trembling after Lizard had spoken.

Before the armoured lizard could turn to run, Lizard ran forward to bash his shield under its jaw to knock it over. It fell onto its spiked, plated back with a pained growl and quickly, Lizard kneeled on top of its stomach and held it down with his shield arm. His other hand held his sword close to its neck.

"Speak, Cursed One! What is happening? Why do you run?" Lizard demanded once more, his snout inches away from the other. He pulled slightly away when he caught the foul smell of smoke coming from the fiend.

The enemy beast rasped, its eyes completely wide with fear. Its wild, frightened gaze fell on him and it began to stutter, "You! The traitor – the guardian! I do not wish to fight –"

Lizard snarled impatiently. "Answer me!"

The scared Lizardman flinched. It moved its jaws but did not speak.

"_Why_ do you run?" Lizard slowly asked once more, his words deep with a growl.

"A demon! A _demon_!" the enemy began to answer hastily. "It had fooled us all… It had killed many of us! Even our strongest brothers have been slain by it!"

"Demon?" Lizard questioned, narrowing his eyes at the other beast. "Whom do you speak of? Nightmare?"

"Nightmare… Nightmare…" the Lizardman hissed, shaking its reptilian head erratically. "I know not its name…"

The feathered Lizardman snorted. "Then tell me, what does this demon appear to be?"

For a moment, the enemy lizard seemed to have frozen, its mind completely lost as it was forced to remember what could possibly be its worst memory. "It had fooled us all…" it rasped once more, as if out of breath. "The demon is in the form of a human child – the child we were to capture! I fear… I fear he will kill us all… Please… Unhand me! Let me run!"

The fiend had become frantic and through pity, Lizard obliged. The Cursed One, with hardly a second glance, scampered away on all fours in haste.

Link came up beside him, his brow knitted with worry. "Is it all right to let it go?" the boy asked, watching the enemy disappear into the shadows.

With a grunt, Lizard nodded. The fiends have all been turned to cowards. It was safe to assume that they would not even bother the humans if they feared for their lives at the evil that haunted the forest.

He pointed ahead to tell the boy to continue on. Link gave a slight nod before asking, "What did it say? Up ahead, is it Siegfried?"

_Indeed, child. It is your friend… _The reptile gave a short snarl and a quick nod of his head. His answer brought grievance to the young hero.

Link was clearly overwhelmed with the responsibility befallen on him. The friend he spoke of often was no longer the boy he had befriended but the merciless _demon_ he had first met. If Astaroth's fiends were running from the field of battle then it was a clear indication that _Nightmare_ had risen.

The demon's power was formidable – bringing Siegfried back from the curse would be impossible…

Lizard softly snarled as he placed a supportive hand on Link's shoulder. _It will be painful to fight but you must endure it like a warrior._

A stoic expression fell upon the boy's features as he wordlessly nodded. Silently, Link stepped past the scaled beast in a troubled daze, almost dragging his feet along the ground.

The Lizardman frowned at the young warrior's movements. It was obvious that Link was highly distraught – he was in no condition to fight. The boy would surely be killed if he were to enter battle in such a state. Although he had never witnessed Link's level of swordplay, he was not one to judge but given the sheer number of enemies and the strength they have over the young one, Lizard knew that a mistake in such a field of battle would not end well.

Before the reptile moved to follow, more enemy Lizardmen entered the vicinity, their eyes drawn to the young warrior. Link only gave them a mere glance as he kept walking but Lizard growled a warning at the fiends as he rushed towards the three that appeared.

The Cursed Ones backed away immediately and frantically left.

After watching them disappear, Lizard then ran ahead of the boy and held him back.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly in an annoyed frown. "What?" Link questioned as he stared up at the taller one.

Shaking his head, the beast gestured at the boy's holy sword. _Fortitude, child, is what you need to fight._

The boy was too impatient to understand his meaning. Link furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder at the hilt of his Master Sword. "I'll be using it when we get there." He tried to force his way past but Lizard held him still.

_Listen carefully._ The Lizardman shook his head. With a weak growl he swept his shield hand over the boy's head then gestured at the child's sword once more.

Confusion swept over Link shortly before frustration adorned his young features. "I don't understand, Lizard. We're wasting time."

Lizard snapped his jaws angrily, making the boy flinch.

_Listen, child!_

He held up one clawed finger and Link, although he was scowling, followed it as Lizard tried to make his motions clear.

First, Lizard clenched his hand into a fist and lowered it before the boy. Then with a low snarl, the reptile gently tapped his scaly knuckles against the boy's chest then lightly on the forehead.

Link blinked, his left hand subconsciously raised to where the beast last touched him. His eyes downcast, it was only a moment until a small smile crept over the child's face. "You're worried, huh?" he quietly spoke. "You shouldn't be. I… I know what I have to do. My mind is set, my actions will follow."

The smile may have diminished but a strong boldness reflected from the child's blue eyes to reinforce his own words.

"Trust in my ability and really; don't worry about me. I am prepared."

A true warrior's pledge spoken by one so young! Link's determinate demeanor erased all of Lizard's prior concerns. No longer did the boy appear to be a mere child but his true self – the _hero_.

Letting out a shrill hiss of acknowledgement, the reptile internally smiled. Knowing Link would fight at his fullest, there was no need to dawdle any longer. Motioning the boy to follow, he continued onward in a steady pace.

The scent of the forest began to change dramatically after a few moments had passed. A putrid aroma of burnt flesh and blood was mixed with the strong scent of smoke.

Encounters with the enemy fiends became more numerous. Few would stop to only stare while many simply ran, oblivious to the strange pair. Even a fully armoured Berserker, an axe-warrior belonging to a tribe known for having no fear, was seen running by.

Defeat was clear on the enemy soldiers. Astaroth's army had fallen.

A dangerous fate lay ahead.

What Lizard would see at the end made his body tremble with anticipation. Both Astaroth and Nightmare were _there_.

He felt a rather pleasant rise in temperature but the stench and thickening smoke made it less enjoyable. Link started to take notice and voiced his concerns; "The forest is burning – an Elite's doing most likely. It smells terrible…"

Indeed, the forest was ablaze. A distant orange light was visible through the thicket of trees.

Enemies were sparse. It was sign they were almost there.

It was before he stepped into the destruction that his eyes widened at the gruesome sight. An appalling mass of slain foes were sprawled throughout the clearing of fallen trees and stumps. Both Cursed Ones and Tribesmen lay still in their own blood while a flaming barrier just a little further ahead slowly crept its way through the field of bodies. Most of the trees that lined the clearing were already consumed in flames. The fire was spreading everywhere, swallowing everything up and releasing a choking black haze.

The heat was intense and the smell was sickening, gagging even. A second's glance at the burning scene made Lizard ill to the stomach. It was horrible; truly terrible. The sheer number of foes slain by _one_ individual was daunting…

Squinting through the smoke and heat, Lizard could not see beyond the fiery wall. Astaroth and Nightmare were not visible on the same side of the flaming barrier.

It was far too dangerous to advance any further – they had to travel around the flames in hopes of reaching the other side.

With a disgruntled snarl, Lizard lightly tapped Link on the shoulder to snap the boy out of his shock. The boy was shaking, aghast by the bloody sight. Sweat caused by the heat covered his skin. In haste he wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic and quickly turned away.

Lizard followed the running child, hoping Link was thinking the same approach. Rounding the trees that had yet to feel the fire, Lizard chased after the boy.

Link suddenly stopped. Startled, the reptile careened off to the side to avoid trampling the boy. The beast growled angrily at Link for pulling something so foolish.

"Sorry," the child mumbled, busily digging into his satchel. His breath was heavy – most likely suffering from the amount of smoke. "He's here… He's close…" he spoke between breaths.

_Nightmare…_

The child coughed and wiped his face once more at the perspiration upon his skin. "It's too dangerous with the fire…" he stated with a troubled frown. Soon, he lightly grinned as he pulled something that appeared to be a bottle out of his bag. He uncorked it and downed the dark greenish substance contained inside. Gagging, Link made a disgusted face after drinking the entire bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he returned the bottle into his bag and searched for something else.

The reptile gave the boy a skeptical glance, not sure what Link was doing. Before the beast could question the child, Link retrieved the item he was looking for. It was blue and oddly shaped. Holding it preciously in his hands, Link placed the small narrow part of it into his lips.

_A flute?_ Just _what_ was the boy doing?

Notes were played but they did not form a melody. The boy moved his fingers about on the instrument; seemingly playing random notes like it was the first time he held it.

Lizard quietly hissed, trying to get the boy to explain his reason for drawing the flute out.

Link only formed a smile as his blue eyes fell on the bewildered beast. Taking a deep breath, Link closed his eyes and began to play a true song.

Notes melded together in a fast melody. Lizard watched the child play, still confounded by the boy's diversion.

But then as the child's song continued to repeat, the blue-coloured instrument began to shimmer. As if springing to life from the music, the flute softly glowed, casting tiny particles of light that faded seconds after they were formed.

Stricken with awe, Lizard stared quietly at the fascinating display. It must be another form of Link's '_magic_'. With his brow knitted in concentration, the boy was deeply immersed in the song.

Something loud shattered the sky, startling the beast out of his bewilderment. It sounded like an explosion. Lizard cowered and glanced around the cover of trees in search for the cause. The initial boom was followed by another that was less intense but drawled out in rumbling echoes.

_Thunder? _

How could that be? There were no signs of a storm – the night had been clear.

Link did not cease in his music. It did not seem like he heard the deafening crack which was rather strange. As the child continued to play, the storm grew.

The wind had picked up, blowing strongly through the trees and noisily rustling the leaves. There was lightning flashing through the darkness of the smoke, visible between the hanging branches. And then, it began to rain.

Pounding raindrops poured over the cover of trees. Water whipped all around with the aid of the gusting winds. Deafening cracks of thunder shook the sky one after another and lightning flashed continuously in heated anger. The wind became more intense. It howled through the forest, ripping the leaves off their branches and bending the limbs to the point of breaking.

The storm was absolute: it was as if the Gods were behind its cause!

Lizard dropped to all fours, truly intimidated by the force at hand. Soaked by the falling rain, he crawled away from the open clearing where, without a doubt, the fire was being reduced to nothing but smoldering remains.

Then it dawned on him – the reason for the sudden storm. Lizard turned his head abruptly around to face Link. The boy had unknowingly stopped playing his music and was now standing against a nearby tree with the instrument gone from his hands. His expression was calm, far removed from the terrible weather that threatened their safety. Wind lashed at him and water drenched him and yet Link remained unchanged.

Peering at the turmoil between the wind-swept branches, it was a while until Link noticed Lizard staring at him.

At first, the boy only stared back but Link then formed a boastful grin. Nodding to the beast, the boy motioned the other to follow. Link was running deeper into the forest, away from the open area. Before Lizard could react to the boy's sudden movement, the reptile had lost sight of the child.

Lizard trotted carefully through the storm-stricken forest. The cold stiffened his muscles so much that he could hardly run. When he was unable to find the boy, he let out a roar to call for him. The howling wind and booming thunder deafened his ears while the lightning and moving shadows of the trees tricked his eyes. Rain was the only scent around him. He was rather lost without his senses. He called for the boy once more.

A golden light radiating from the distance caught his attention. It wavered between the trees, beckoning him to come.

Cautiously, Lizard headed for the light. An arrow, held up high in Link's hand, was the source of the mystical light. The child smiled at his approach then continued on in a hurry. Fascination turned into amusement as the feathered-reptile followed the boy leading the way.

They traveled safely around the open battlefield to avoid the brunt of the storm. The barrier of charred trees provided decent cover from the violent wind. They came across a fallen foe, burnt black from the forest flames. With only a mere glance, both Link and Lizard passed by it. Soon, they stumbled upon others that were dead. Both Lizardmen and Berserkers lay crumpled on the ground – their bodies broken as if they were thrown by an incredible force. The nearby trees that still stood showed evidence of heavy damage.

Again, the pair ignored it all.

Link suddenly jerked his head towards the field of death and stopped immediately after. With a wave of his hand, the arrow diminished its light and both were now consumed by the dark. Carefully, Lizard approached the child by using the brief flashes of lightning for his sight.

When he was near, the boy turned and faced him. The child's hardened gaze softened into a saddened frown. Slowly, the boy drew close and motioned the beast to lower. Lizard kneeled forward onto his hands and peered curiously at the young swordsman. In his ear, the child spoke over the noisy storm; "Astaroth is close. He's out there… I can hear him. Lizard, please… can I ask you to stop him? I know it is selfish to ask you of this."

Astaroth's name was enough to shake away the cold and drive the beast with confident strength. Such a question seemed ridiculous at the moment – it was apparent that they would eventually face the golem in battle.

Nonetheless, Lizard nodded at the boy and rose onto his knees. With a short roar, he struck his armoured chest with his right hand to indicate that he would fight.

Link formed a thankful smile then reached up towards the lizard to show there was more to say. Falling back to his hands, Lizard lowered his head to the boy's level.

Unexpectedly, Link had placed his arms around the reptile's neck but the beast was used to the child's touch and did not react. "Thank you, my friend. I know where Siegfried is – I'm going to find him. I leave Astaroth to you. Please… be careful."

It was awkward for him but Lizard pulled through with his inner emotions and embraced the boy before he could pull back. Softly, the beast snorted. _Affection_ – not once in his cursed life did he ever have that feeling. To hold one close was an action that never crossed his mind due to the fear he constantly brought. All would run; all would threaten; none ever came close to understand him.

His life had been miserable and lonely but it had all changed when Link was thrust into his care. The boy had truly transformed his cursed life.

The thought of leaving the boy's side was heart-wrenching especially when Link wanted to face the likes of Nightmare alone. But it was the child's decision and Lizard was not the one capable of changing it.

_You be safe as well, young hero. _

With a meaningful nod, Link gave the Lizardman a final smile and headed into the forest away from the battle-ridden ground. Lizard watched the boy – the young man – disappear into the shadows.

Cold and wet, the beast rose onto his feet and faced the storm. Anxiously, he waited for it to cease so he could hunt down the golem he had long sought to kill.

* * *

There was nothing but agony coursing through his entire body. But yet… despite it all – despite his broken, bleeding body, he was still able to struggle to survive.

Everything was dark. He was blinded and completely lost but at the same time he _knew_ where he was going. Every tree limb and every stupid bush was avoided. He simply moved forward; staggering; limping; _dragging_ his wounded body while enduring the awful pain. His destination was unknown. He couldn't even remember how he got so far in the first place.

His actions were not his own. An unseen force was controlling his will.

Thunder did not stop him. Rain did not faze him. The wind did very little against him.

The storm was _nothing _to him.

Lightning flashed over the darkness and he did not even flinch.

The storm was not natural. The elements around him felt completely different.

A strange sense surrounded his being. It was as if there was an invisible field of _something_ draped around him. Having been unable to figure it out, he simply ignored the thought for he really did not care. The storm was what distracted that wretched golem and allowed him to escape.

_That stupid, ugly fool_… The thought of that bastard made his mouth twitch into a snarl.

The hate flickered in his mind for a moment before the pain resumed to take its hold on him. Slowly, he trudged through the cursed forest.

It pained to breathe and it hurt to move but he still continued on.

Moments passed.

The storm was beginning to fade. It was truly _abnormal_.

He simply ignored it once more.

As the wind died, the forest became quiet and still. The silence was disturbed by his ragged breaths and shuffling gait.

Suddenly, his body stopped, stiffening at the presence that appeared behind him.

"Siegfried."

Both mind and body froze from the voice. The being behind him, there was no mistake to who it was. Barely did he breathe; not once did he blink. He just stood frozen, unable to feel a thing.

However, his shock was quickly shattered by deep hatred when his thoughts resurfaced. Memories recalled his emotions; he could clearly remember _everything_. A loathsome hiss spewed from his lips as he slowly turned around.

Cursed light met his eyes first. Teeth bared angrily, his narrowed gaze soon fell on the wielder. Dressed far differently than last he remembered, it was still the pointed-eared _brat_.

The elf's childish face was stoic and emotionless, far from what he expected to see. Standing far from where he stood, the brat held his wretched sword low to the ground within his left hand. Steadfast blue eyes gazed upon the other, showing no reaction.

He tried to speak but nearly ended up choking on his own blood. He violently coughed, spitting the warm liquid out of his mouth that dripped down his chin. The taste of it was most unwelcome and the pain was unbearable. But then, through his agony, he saw it; the meager little flicker of concern in the brat's stony gaze. _A mask…_ the elf was only hiding behind that stoic expression.

The elf still foolishly held such feelings despite what he had become. _What a damn, ignorant child…_

"Siegfried…" the brat repeated in the same indifferent tone as before. The elf made no move and simply stood there, his eyes fixed upon the other.

He snarled in response first and cringed from the ache of his bleeding, broken chest. Even with the shard he had taken from the golem; even with its power flowing through him, he had been _defeated_ by the abomination. Astaroth had severely injured him. The open wound, stretching from his upper left shoulder to his lower right side, was deep. The remains of his shirt clung to his skin from his very own blood. His entire front was practically drenched in red. With his right arm, he covered the massive wound while his left hung uselessly by his side.

Many of his ribs were broken, crushed and shattered from the golem's immense strength. It hurt to speak and blood continuously flowed from his mouth but he forced his words anyway, "You live…" His voice was weak; strained from his injuries. It seemed foreign to him to hear his pathetic tone.

The elf slightly furrowed his brow. It was clear the brat was indeed trying to hold back on his emotions but failing miserably.

He showed his spite when the elf attempted to take a step towards him. His fangs were bared along with a threatening hiss. His right hand, draped over the cursed wound across his body, clenched tightly around his shoulder. Sharp miniscule pain pierced into his flesh from each of his claws but he did not care. His hate for the damn, stupid elf was becoming uncontrollable.

The infuriating creature standing before him was a _sentimental fool_. He questioned how the elf could have managed to survive after confronting the wretched golem. How? Just _how_? How could such a naïve being possess so much power?

The boy refrained from advancing forward after his intimidating display. "I…" the brat began but trailed off with uncertainty. The elf's lips moved with unspoken words and hesitation. Then, after a moment's thought, the elf dared to extinguish his feelings and spoke in valor, "You doubt I would have survived?"

_Absolutely_… The brat had disappeared with Astaroth in the mountains after all; believed to have fallen to his demise judging from the state of the bridge. Yet, there was the elf standing before him _alive_ and well.

"You vanished," he breathed harshly.

"I'm sorry," the boy was quick to say with a slight shake of his head. "I wanted to protect you and everyone else. I tried to stop him – I tried to stop Astaroth from harming you all." The child's tone became deep with distaste, "I had burned him and the bridge we stood on and cast him to his end. I thought I could kill him if I took him down with me. But… obviously I didn't succeed. He's still alive…"

"As are you."

The elf's blue eyes shifted off to the side. "I nearly died."

"You _should_ have died."

The brat stiffened but otherwise did nothing.

"_What _are you?" he demanded of the elf, straining through the pain to growl venomously.

The elf cast a sharp glare in his direction. "You've asked me that the first time we met."

"And yet, I still do not understand who you truly are."

"You never really asked…" The child lightly shook his head. "You never asked and I returned the favour."

"Then I ask you now – I demand you to tell me how you still live after all that had happened. You battled against that wretched golem; you fell from sheer height! How do you possess so much power for a weak being like you?"

"Weak?" the elf snorted in offense. The boy's face, glowing from the light of the holy blade, became smug. "I would be dead if I was weak – I wouldn't be _here_ to face you if I was weak. Don't assume I am pathetic compared to you. I am more than what you see. I am more than what you _have_ seen.

"I will tell you now who I truly am because I want you to remember it, Siegfried." Boldness shone from his blue eyes as his smug grin formed into that of confidence.

He despised the child's demeanor but was most irritated by the elf's consistent use of his human name. Before he could lash at the pointed-eared being, the elf valiantly continued;

"I am Link, the Hero of Time."

_Time…_ He held back the need to scoff.

"It is my destiny to bear that title. I was chosen by fate. I am a Hero of my land. I am a _legend_ and I…" the elf's expression softened, "am your friend."

_Friend?_

He would have laughed at the ridiculous statement if his body could handle it but instead he formed a cruel smile. "Stupid child, _look_ at me. You still consider me a friend?"

"Have you forgotten?" the elf quietly asked. "You will still be my friend no matter what."

It was absolutely stupid to follow such a worthless reason. Did the brat learn _nothing_ throughout the journey?

"I _hate _you," he spat. "I want to _kill_ you. My body is cursed by time because of you. _Hero of_ _Time_ – if you surely wield such power then why have you not used it to–"

"Don't be mistaken," the elf suddenly interrupted sternly. "I don't have the power to control time as you may think… The Master Sword in my hand is only a _key_ to time. That portal… on that day… it was Soul Edge and the Master Sword combined that created it – I had nothing to do with it."

He snorted and cast the brat a sideways glare. "Useless," he muttered breathlessly. "You know nothing of our fate if both blades were to clash once more."

Confusion showed upon the elf's features for a brief moment. "What are you saying?"

"Our _fate_, wretched elf. The whole reason to our cursed journey. You claim you cannot control the essence of time then you know nothing of the consequences if that damn void opened once more."

"You don't believe it will work? Well, I do. I know for certain that we will return to normal!"

"How can you be sure, brat? What if the same –"

"It will work, Siegfried."

A forced growl caused him to cringe in pain. Hatefully, he glowered at the elf as the pain subsided. "You know _nothing_."

"It will work."

He gritted his teeth at the elf's stubborn attitude. Typical of the brat, the child was still the same – annoying, persistent, and downright foolish.

"Prove it to me," he suddenly demanded.

"What?" the elf exclaimed in slight surprise. "I can't, Soul Edge's –"

"It's here." Slowly, he slid his right hand along the horrible, bloody gash and stopped just over his heart. "Soul Edge is _here_."

"Ridiculous…" the elf mumbled in disbelief.

"Pierce me, you stupid elf. Run that wretched blade through my heart and prove to me that it will work."

The brat was appalled by his words. Shaking his hatless head, the elf replied, "What? I don't get what you're saying."

"_Soul Edge_," he snarled, baring his fangs in a furious manner. "Its soul and power are _here_, sleeping within me."

"That can't be possible… It can't…"

"Here." He pressed his right hand lightly against his injured chest. "It dwells within my very soul. Easy. No more need to search for the sword. We can bring an end to our tedious search! Now, do it! Pierce my heart and open the portal!"

The elf did not move. The boy stood stiffly with his brow deeply furrowed.

"What are you waiting for?"

Slowly, the elf shook his head. "That's stupid. Ridiculous… You're not making any sense."

The child's reluctance to believe was driving him over the edge. If only he could move he would have killed the brat by now… "What more do I need to tell you?" he snarled. "What reason is there for you to hesitate?"

"Because you're obviously out of your mind! Such a feat would kill you!" Rare anger flared from the elf's young face, making the other slowly sneer.

"But didn't you promise me that you would?"

The elf looked away and clenched his fist before him. "I did keep that promise…"

"You _failed_ to kill me, brat. That is not a promise kept. Your failure has brought this upon you – look at what I've become!"

"Siegfried –"

"I am _not_ Siegfried. I am your _enemy_. Draw near me and I will kill you. Do you understand, you ignorant fool? The Siegfried you knew is no longer here."

Silence fell upon the other for only a moment. The elf refused to look at him but quietly, the boy asked, "Why would you say that when you spoke of our promise? You are still Siegfried and you are still my friend. I won't kill you."

_Fool… a _complete _fool…_ Such a belief was the child's weakness.

There was no changing that stupid elf's mind with only words; the brat was deeply set on following the path that no longer existed. He let out an aggravated sigh. "Then what are you going to do?" he demanded of the child. "You believe that I am still your friend yet I am truly your enemy."

The boy glanced over at him and narrowed his eyes. For the first time, the elf lifted his blade and pointed it towards the other. Easily, with both hands, the elf held it in the air. There was no indication of struggling with the hefty weight or any other trouble. The boy's strength had grown significantly in such a short time. "I will free you with my power."

"How?" he spat, glaring fiercely at the glowing blade. "With that wretched sword of yours? Are you going to strike me with it like you have done before? This weak, pathetic body… look what Astaroth has done to it." He allowed his right arm to drop to his side to reveal the entire ugly wound across his body.

Seeing the elf grimace made him grin for he knew the child would not pull through with the idea.

"I am near death. I can hardly move. Striking me down to repel the evil will surely kill me but if you do nothing then I will remain the same. So what are you going to do now?"

"Siegfried, you…" the boy frowned at him and stared right into his glowering gaze. "I saw what you did to Astaroth's men; you killed so many on your own. You fought against them all… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he muttered. He hated that word. It was often spoken when someone had no other means of making up for whatever stupid mistake the fool that done. It was a meaningless word and he truly despised it.

"I heard from Cassandra," the boy began, lowering the Master Sword to his side. The elf took one step forward and immediately the other snarled. However, the boy ignored him and continued, "You led the Lizardmen away from everyone. You did it so they wouldn't be in danger, didn't you? You fought against them all by yourself to protect them, didn't you?"

_I have…_

He snorted. "That was before I attained this power. Now I care nothing for them." He spoke the truth. Those humans were worthless beings that made him ponder why he should have cared about them. They had all been useless, they were only a burden. If it were not for them, then perhaps he wouldn't have had to face that abomination and ended up in such a mess. But then there would have been other factors that would have affected him that he did not want to bother to consider.

What has happened, happened, leaving him in such a pitiful state; standing in dread as the elf he loathed was slowly drawing near.

A steely glare was set upon the persistent elf stopping before him, a sword's length apart.

The intense glow of the cursed Master Sword stung his eyes but it was the holy power radiating from the blade that made him stutter. The holy sword was powerful in the hands of its true master, casting its brilliance against the dark shadows and weakening the being that defied its power. The power of the blade… he did not remember it being so strong.

He struggled to back away but moving proved too painful. His injuries greatly hindered his movements.

"I'm sorry you had to fight them all," he heard the brat say. "It's entirely my fault… I failed to defeat Astaroth."

Indeed, he wanted to blame the elf for everything…

"Siegfried, I'm sorry…"

_Again_… that useless word.

_Pathetic_, he wanted to say but found that he could not speak. It was much harder to breathe, he was barely able to stand.

Despite his body falling under the Master Sword's cursed power, he was still determined to kill the brat.

When his knees buckled from under him, he saw the opportunity to fulfill that deed when the elf rushed forward to aid him. He lashed out with his good hand, aiming for the child's throat. However, his arm did not move as he had wanted and only ended up scathing the boy's outstretched right arm.

It had been his intention from the very beginning to use the elf's compassionate weakness to draw the child close for a perfect chance to kill. Unexpected was the cursed holy sword's influence but even with that weakening him, he still had the strength to pull through. But why… why did he miss?

Unable to draw an answer angered him deeply. He could only scorn his broken body.

Too feeble to struggle, he fell against the elf that foolishly helped him. He was down on his front, with his upper body held aloft by the boy. He groaned from the pain racking through his entire body caused by the unwanted pressure applied to his injuries. It felt as if daggers were constantly being stabbed into him; stabbing and crushing with so much force that his chest felt heavy and tight. Unable to breathe, he struggled for air.

Slowly, he was forced to turn around onto his back. As painful as it was, lying on the ground lessened the weight upon his torso. He glared through the agony at the blue-eyed child staring grimly down at him. Light from the fallen sword illuminated behind the kneeling elf. A deep frown of worry was etched in the boy's young face, making the other highly disgusted at the elf's concern.

He wished for power to rid the boy. He wanted the strength to end the stupid elf's pathetic life.

He desired Soul Edge's power…

A loud cry sounded from above, pulling his thoughts away from his inner yearning. The elf straightened when he heard it and stared high up into the trees. There, nearly hidden within the shadows high atop, were two tiny glowing orbs belonging to the messenger.

"The crow," he heard the boy exclaim, his tone reflecting a sense of bitterness. A bow was drawn with an arrow already in its place.

The bird ignored the aiming elf and focused its gaze upon the other. _"Master, do not. Soul Edge must sleep,"_ it spoke, its childish voice heard only by him.

Glowering, he moved his lips, forming silent words he could not say: 'Speak your reason.'

It understood him. It could sense his will. _"Awaken it. You will cease. You will perish."_

What nonsense was it saying?

"_The vessel is needed. Without the vessel. Awaken and you will become it."_

He exhaled sharply from the messenger's answer, drawing the elf's attention back to him. The child blocked his view of the bird but he could still hear it.

"_You will perish. Existence will be forgotten."_

"Forgotten?" he managed to choke out.

"Siegfried, are you – what is it doing?" the elf inquired, frantic. "Siegfried?"

He ignored the brat, staring through the boy to where the crow remained.

"_Destroyers. Three. They near the vessel. You must move. In haste. The Guardian is weakened. Two Seekers. One dead. One alive. Hurry."_

_Hurry?!_ The crow was asking a bit too much. His weak body was in no condition to move at all. It would take days, probably weeks, to fully heal. He lightly snarled to show his resentment.

The elf suddenly turned back to the crow and released his arrow. The glowing red orbs vanished in the darkness only to reappear a short distance from where they once were.

"_Use the child. Use his power."_

_Use Link…_

He was irritated by the idea and he showed it upon his face in the form of a glare. "Ridiculous…" he breathed, making his chest heave painfully. Stifling a groan, he stiffened his body to ease the pain.

Another arrow was fired at the messenger and once again it missed. Two glowing orbs reappeared at the same spot as before, making the elf grumble in annoyance. The pointed-eared brat gave the other a worried glance which had gone unnoticed.

"_Use his power."_ The crow repeated. _"To reach the vessel."_

Was there really no other solution? To resort to relying on the being he deeply loathed was like an act of spite aimed towards him.

Time was short. There was no choice… he needed the help of the elf; the pest; the _wretched creature_ to help him. The elf had indeed survived all this time after all – his power would prove most useful. Especially if Astaroth were to stand in his way once again…

To respond to the messenger, he sighed in defeat. With that, the crow let out a cry that startled the elf and disappeared into the night.

His glowering hate fell on the brat. After realizing the bird was gone, the boy quickly became skeptical of him and stated, "You were talking to it." He made no reply, making the elf furrow his brow, troubled by what had just happened.

Moments had passed. An awkward silence lingered between him and the elf. The boy kept his eyes on him cautiously while he glared continuously. "Will you let me help you?" the elf finally asked when nothing had occured during that short period of hesitation.

He quietly snorted and looked away. A heavy, weary sigh met his ears followed by the shifting of clothing as the elf moved. "Here," mumbled the boy as he placed the ragged cloak he was wearing over the other. It was a foul smelling thing that was wet from the recent downpour. "I don't have any more potions or anything else that could heal your wounds…"

A small smirk formed on the injured one's lips. Good riddance for those nasty concoctions. If he was ever forced to drink another putrid potion he would surely sacrifice everything to _kill_ the brat.

"What should I do?" the child suddenly asked in a quavering tone, seemingly desperate.

He detested the child's display of concern. There was nothing that could be done for his wounds but to allow time to heal them. It was rather unfortunate that the so-called 'Hero of Time' bore a misleading title.

Swallowing to clear his throat, he forced himself to speak. "East," he rasped, cringing shortly after.

"East?" The elf questioned in surprise.

He looked at the elf intently, making sure the boy was paying close attention. Slowly, he mouthed the next words; "Take me there."

The brat comprehended quickly. Blue eyes widened. "To find Soul Edge?"

He nodded.

"Then you were lying about it. It's really not here."

Annoyed, he bared his teeth and lightly scoffed at the ignorant pest. Not bothering to care what the elf believed, he simply scowled.

The elf blinked at him strangely before reaching up to rub the back of his messy blond head. "You're in pretty bad shape," the child bluntly stated.

He noisily snorted and shook his head. "I…"

"Don't talk. You should rest."

Through pain he forced a growl, demanding the elf to listen to him.

"Siegfried, stop. Just rest."

"_Imbecile_!" he snarled in a harsh whisper. "Heed me! Take me east, _now_."

"But –"

"I will heal over time." After the last word, he closed his eyes in agony and gasped for breath. He moved his right arm, wanting to ease the pain coursing within his chest but he was far too weak to lift it. He lay still, impatiently waiting for the elf to do something.

"There's something happening, isn't there?" the child asked. "Is that your reason to hurry?"

Slightly furrowing his brow, he nodded in response.

He heard the boy stand up and move away from him. "I can't take you there alone… Not in your condition. But, Lizard – he is a friend that you might know – he could help us. If you want to go quickly, you must wait a little while longer. Lizard is fighting Astaroth as we speak."

_Lizard?_ He knew no one with such a stupid name. Who would dare go against the abomination known as Astaroth? Whoever it was, was probably killed already. Before he could show his disapproval, something soundly pierced the earth above his head that made him open his eyes.

He was met with blinding light and was forced to shut his eyes immediately. "I'm sorry, Siegfried… I'm leaving the Master Sword here to protect you. I will help my friend and we will return soon. I promise."

The sword was _not_ doing any protection. It was doing the complete opposite!

He heard the boy leave before he could do anything about it.

The holy radiance was making his body numb and light-feeling. His skin and flesh tingled and his eyes stung even when they were closed. A dull ache throbbed within his temples and he had to grind his teeth to bear it. Despite it all, the numbness of his body made it impossible to feel the persisting pain of his injuries. Perhaps he should be grateful for that.

It was not long when he felt a warm presence consume his cold body. Calm and serene; his mind had forgotten the spiteful feelings he held as all sources of pain faded to nothingness. He quietly sighed; allowing himself to rest under the strange warmth of the light.

* * *

Astaroth's screams went unheard against the roaring thunder. His bellowing demands left his throat hoarse and his lungs breathless. The raging storm reflected the scouring hatred the golem held against the Gods – specifically _his_ God.

Standing in the midst of the howling wind and pounding rain, Astaroth's seething glare remained skyward long after tiring from his outburst. Unanswered he was left below; enduring the harsh elements that was cast for his disobedience.

Gone was that weak demon – the one he vowed to _slaughter_.

_Cursed Ares!_

What reason was there to keep that pitiful worm alive?! Nightmare was better off dead and forgotten!

But the God had to interfere with Astaroth's kill…

Somewhere, that nefarious being still lived but the golem had yet to find him. It was too dark to see without the burning flames while the lightning blinded his vision. He was hindered and could not search for his victim. He lacked the skill of utilizing the Soul Edge fragments to their full extent; only was he able to draw great strength from them and thus sensing the aura of the sword's power was an incapable feat. (The only times he could sense the aura was if the source was extremely close. That had been the case when he battled that vile demon in close-range.)

As the storm weakened, his anger still remained the same.

He defied the will of Ares – he _loathed_ the damnable God! No longer would he heed the words of the wretched divinity. After all he had been forced to endure, Astaroth had enough.

Years had been spent pointlessly searching for the cursed Soul Edge. What was it all for?

Years had been spent serving under the wretched God. He was no more but a slave!

_Soul Edge… _Astaroth would rather destroy it to mock the God.

Yes… that was what he would do: find the sword and obliterate it!

He began to sneer at the storming heavens. Allow the God to be angry and disappointed in him, Astaroth did not care. With his last life, he would eliminate the power the God deeply desired.

He reached down with his right hand to grasp the shaft of his embedded axe that was left there during his outrage. He wrenched it free and propped it over his shoulder.

The wind disappeared with the storm and left the surroundings deathly still. However, it was not quiet.

Wet footsteps sounded behind him – heavy and fast approaching.

Clenching his injured hands around his axe's hilt, he swung both himself and his weapon around to strike down the attacker.

There was visible light the instant he turned around. His blade missed the light bearer who avoided his attack by leaping back.

A puny sword was the source of the cursedly bright glare; held within the scaled-hand of that reproachful Lizardman! The hideous creature, once a loyal slave but now a traitor deemed a guardian, was standing strongly with no wounds marking its wretched body. After what Astaroth had seen and _done_ to the vile beast, seeing it alive before him should have been impossible.

"You're still alive?!" Astaroth snarled, his hate glowing through his steely glare.

The lizard, ready for battle, narrowed its red eyes and bared its pointed teeth in a sneer. "I have been given a second chance in life by my God," the guardian replied, taking a slow step forward. "This life, I will use it to fulfill my duty and rid of you once and for all!"

A roar that shook the silent forest was released from the monster's throat as it lunged at the golem in a fury. White streaks danced before Astaroth's eyes as the reptilian fiend slashed relentlessly at him.

The golem, with his injured hands, could not fully defend against the cursed beast's strikes. The armour he wore repelled the weakling's sword but when the blade slid into exposed flesh, there was hot, searing pain. The sword _hurt _him… It was a blade blessed with holy power!

Astaroth cried out but did not falter. He threw a fist in retaliation and struck a shield, forcing the wretched lizard to stumble backwards from the blow. The damn beast snarled and leapt a short distance away in caution.

Astaroth was deeply enraged that the hideous pest possessed the divine protection of a God. He summoned the shards to imbue his body with power. Heat enveloped his body as power coursed through. The feeling was exulting; the power flowing into nearly every muscle made him feel indestructible! His left arm however, with it missing the shard he once possessed, was a weakened limb. It hardly mattered though for he dominated with his right hand.

Bellowing in anger, he launched forward to tackle the waiting beast with his entire body. The lizard sidestepped a moment too late and was knocked away by Astaroth's guarded shoulder.

The golem heard the monster shriek in pain, bringing a wide sneer upon his face. He skidded into a stop and spun around to charge once more. The reptile was already up on its feet and facing the brute.

Astaroth closed in instantly and brought down his axe upon the maggot's head. The reptile unexpectedly _blocked_ the heavy attack with its pathetic shield. His strength forced the beast to fall to its knees. The lizard was left open – Astaroth slid his blade down the shield towards the wet earth. He then twisted his hold on the wooden shaft to follow through with a quick upward slash. A curse was shouted when the guardian rolled out of the way.

Scampering on all fours, the lizard rounded behind the golem. In haste, Astaroth followed the sight of the beast's scaly, feathered tail and managed to parry its surprise attack. He drove the creature's sword into the ground and attempted to lash out with a heavy kick.

The repulsive fiend was quick to recover however, and ended up pelting the golem in the gut with its clawed feet first.

Something sunk deep into his flesh from the impact – something he had forgotten was there. The Lizardman's sword that cursed demon brat had run him through was still embedded into his stomach. He was both winded and knocked back by the painless blow. Staggering a few steps back, he coughed twice before reaching down to the hilt of the bloody sword. With only a grunt, he pulled it free.

He saw the vile lizard watching with disgust clear on its ugly face as he freed the blade from his flesh. His dark blood oozed from the horrid wound and yet there was no pain or any sensation at all. Sneering beneath his protective mask, he flung the stained sword at the wretched beast.

Just as it ricochet off the lizard's shield, Astaroth was already advancing towards the defending creature. It reacted slowly to his wide, sideways swipe and did not fully block against his large blade. He felt his axe sink into the beast's armour and flesh before it was sent flying off to the side.

It was disappointing that it did not howl in agony; Astaroth was certain he had injured it greatly. By the time it rose onto its hands and feet, the golem was already upon it with his axe held high for a finishing blow.

He had no last words for the traitorous monster for he was most delighted to finally end its miserable life. None of his minions had ever defied him with the exception of the lowly wretch before him. The vile fiend had proved to be a failure and deserved to be punished.

However, his attack was suddenly diverted when the cursed wretch decided to throw its blasted sword at him. The blinding blade was tossed carelessly and yet its sharp edges had found its way into his right exposed leg. It only scratched him but the pain was immense! He fell to one knee from the searing pain, cursing loudly at the worm's holy power.

The beast was on him the moment the vulgar words left his mouth. Thrown onto his back by the lizard's tackle, he was unable to prevent the claws slashing at his face. Vicious snarls sounded above him as the cursed monster tore at his flesh. He could smell his blood, he could _feel_ it seeping out of his wounds.

Infuriated, he curled his hurting left hand into a fist and blindly swiped at the attacking beast. A pleasant crack sounded when his knuckles connected with the reptile's armoured body.

Freed from the annoying lizard, he rolled onto his front to climb to his feet.

He couldn't see – his left eye had gone completely blind while his right eye was clouded with his own blood. He roared at the loss of his sight and clutched his injured face. Blinking, he tried to clear his good eye to search for the damn maggot that wounded him.

The darkness was something he did not want to live through for eternity. He had experienced the dreadful blindness and feared to relive it again.

In a frantic rage, he peered through his blood at the source of light, expecting the cursed beast to be there. However, all that was there was the wretched sword.

Breathing heavily from his anger, he did not hear the creature approach from behind him. It rammed into his back and forced him to one knee. Like the savage beast it was, it clung to his body and sunk its foul claws into him once again.

He twisted around to throw the beast off and succeeded on the first attempt. It rolled into its landing and quickly headed for its fallen sword soon after. Astaroth growled and charged right after the lizard. The beast dove at its glowing weapon, leaving its back exposed. The moment Astaroth was within reach, he brought his great weapon down on the cursed maggot.

The axe's blade only grazed the beast's scaly tail before sinking deep into the wet earth. The wretched guardian had seen his attack, much to the golem's hate.

Countering, the reptile turned on one foot to face the brute head-on. It lunged at him with its shield held forward and its awful sword held high. Astaroth, using all the power in his arms, tore his axe free from the ground to strike the lizard away.

He missed when the monster jumped over with its strong legs. He only caught sight of the hideous fiend from the corner of his good eye before feeling something like a hot knife pierce into his protected right shoulder.

The lizard should not have been so strong – it was a _weakling_! How was it able to cleave through his armour?!

Astaroth screamed from the burning pain and threw his injured arm to repel the hateful maggot. He felt its blade leave his wound but the persistent pest struck once more, thrusting its sword deep into his right side.

He choked out his cry of pain. Throughout the agony coursing through his body, Astaroth was still capable of forcing his body to retaliate. Rage fueled his weakened arms. His right arm swung back to slam the beast's ugly face with the back of his protected fist.

The hard blow sent the wretched creature flying with its sword in hand but it also left Astaroth reeling in pain. He fell forward onto his knees and sharply exhaled from the burning, stabbing agony pulsing from his new wounds.

The lizard was soundly moving towards him from his blind side. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his left fist around his cherished weapon and prepared himself for the monster's next attack. He craned his neck and spotted the beast just as it pounced right at him. With his (decently) good arm, he fully swung his axe at the soaring beast and formed a malicious smile when his blade knocked it noisily out of the air.

His smile widened when the vile creature's blood visibly flew. Through torturous pain, he climbed clumsily to his feet. Just as he was standing, there was a sudden roar from behind followed by searing agony as the cursed beast had stabbed him once again.

Right into his lower back, the sword protruded from his flesh. Gasping, he jerked forward, nearly falling back to his knees. His anger allowed him to counter – the weakened, bleeding beast was barely able to move away. Astaroth had dropped his axe from the blow but his fist was enough to pound the wretch's skull to the ground.

It collapsed before his heels and Astaroth fell along with it. Onto one knee, he breathed heavily through the burning pain all over his body. Specifically his back, where the guardian's foul sword was still embedded, hurt the most. He could not move his legs for they had gone completely stiff. He could not gather more power for his mind was unable to focus.

The vile beast was still alive – he could hear it moving along the ground. Annoyed by its persistence to live, Astaroth grasped his fallen weapon and used it to pull himself up. Slowly, he rose onto his unsteady feet.

The pitiful wretch was crawling backwards, its reptilian red eyes glaring fiercely at the golem. It snarled and bared its teeth. "You are still able to stand?" the beast exclaimed in a harsh growl. "A monster you truly are."

Astaroth roughly snorted. "_You're _the monster, failure. Scum like you should have long been dead. How you have survived this long must surely be luck," he spat. He hobbled forward, shuffling slowly towards the crawling lizard. "But your luck will end right now – you will _die_ by my blade and you will join your fallen brothers!"

"Do not affiliate me with your _tools_," the lizard hissed angrily. It raised its body onto its clawed feet but remained low in its stance. "These poor souls you have twisted to your own pleasure… forever will they haunt you even in your death! No longer will you stand amongst these lands – no longer will you _walk _upon this world for I will end your evil life! To Thanatos, I will send you, monster!"

The words were barely comprehensible but Astaroth heard it all.

The weakling dared to claim that _he_ would be the one to die. Fuming, he glowered at the scaled beast that released a furious screech. It propelled its body forward with its claws ready to strike.

It came at him head-on, showing no weakness from its sustained wounds. When it dove at his head, he brought his right arm up to defend. Painlessly, the beast's horrid claws ripped into his arm while its weight and momentum carried him to the ground. Both he and the ugly lizard fell.

Crashing onto his side, he shouted a curse at the pain shooting from his injuries. He did not let that hold him back for long, however. Gripping his axe near the base of the blade, he quickly slashed at the fallen reptile beside him.

He struck the outer rim of the lizard's shield and tore it out of its hands, leaving the fiend defenseless.

Sneering at the opportunity, he pushed off the wet ground and brought his blade above him.

Something sharp pierced his left thumb, further wounding it and thus forcing him to drop his weapon. With a suppressed cry, he stared fiercely at the reason and found a quill of an arrow protruding from his limb.

The sight of the wretched thing made him stiffen with loathing hatred.

_That little worm! _

Of course – if the guardian was alive that little brat would be around too.

He searched the darkness for the puny maggot but could not find him. His vision was too obscured and the light emitted from the foul sword in his flesh did not reach the forest borders. The sound of another arrow flew by his head just as he leaned forward. Immediately, he pinpointed the direction it came from and surmised the brat's location.

It was a mistake to pry his attention away from the other… it truly was regrettable.

At the moment Astaroth struggled to his feet, he heard the forgotten beast yell out and felt the searing pain in his back intensify to an unbearable level. The sword – the despicable holy sword – the vile lizard had forcefully pulled it upwards, cutting higher into his back but also shattering the shard that was immersed within the muscles. Crumpling into a pitiful form, he writhed on the ground as agony coursed through every part of his upper body.

He was wrought with pain; he could no longer move. The power granted by the remaining Soul Edge fragments had diminished to nothing. He was absolutely powerless; vulnerable; destructible; _weak_. The rage he once possessed was replaced with humiliation.

_Defeated…_ He was defeated by a lowly beast!

"Your time has come, Astaroth," he heard the wretched creature snarl above him, vengeance clear in its harsh tone. "I had longed to bring you down for what you have done to me – you and that rotten priest! For years I have lived with this _curse_; loathing it; tormented by it. I had traveled the lands to rid of it but have found _nothing_!"

Something slammed right into his back, crushing him with its heavy weight. He choked out a cry and growled angrily soon after. "You took my human life away and created a _monster_." The reptile rasped out loud; laughing in amusement. "A monster… A monster! That is what I am! I should thank you, Astaroth – you and that priest. I may not have been able to defeat you without this curse you had given me. My fate would have been different… I would not be here today if it were not for _you_.

"So, I thank you, Astaroth, for giving me this fate that I once loathed deeply in my heart. Farewell, for this is your end… May your soul be forever tormented."

_Then let it be… _

He had lost.

It was brief; he felt the pain as the guardian pierced his neck with its holy sword. Every part of his body became numb and senseless while eternal darkness consumed both sight and mind.

It was his fate to die, a fate woven by the hands of Ares.

He had failed to satisfy the God numerous times and death was his final punishment.

All Astaroth had done was for naught but he could not have been happier to finally be free of his hated task…

He had once cared to please the divine being but all had changed after he learned of his true identity. He did not truly care about Ares' desire for Soul Edge – he did not care at all about the God's wish nor the sword.

Astaroth only wanted to seek the one being he was supposed to be…

Regrettably… he never found him…

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, Astaroth... dead? I never liked him in the very beginning, but as I wrote from his perspective I began to adore him. He's a cool character but sadly, he had been killed by Lizard. Poor guy. I will miss his awesome destructive attitude. I found it difficult to 'kill' him since he's not supposed to die in SC canon. Oh, many of you are probably furious...

Heh, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You know... I wanted to title this chapter 'The Brawl to End Them All'. Hahaha. I apologize for the time it took to write this - it seems my chapters keep getting slightly longer than the last. I know it's probably a pain to read the entire chapter in one sitting so I might consider shortening the length. Let me hear your opinions on that.

As always, the next update will take a while. I may be out of school but I still have something that occupies my daily life. It rhymes with summer (no, not really): work!

Work is tiresome.

Well, thank you all for reading and please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this update. It would really help me understand what exactly I have done right or wrong concerning the flow of my chapters. Also... it would brighten my day. It really would...


	23. The Bonds Can Never Be Broken

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your summer. I'm enjoying mine as you read this. So here it is, an update! Many thanks to all that have reviewed so far. All of you are my inspiration and motivation. Without your support, there would be no purpose for me to ever continue this story... Really. So many thanks once again.

(The Legend of Soul Emblem, I missed you...)

As always, keep an eye for errors! Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Bonds Can Never Be Broken  
**

"_Hey… you don't have to worry anymore. It's over… Astaroth's finally gone. The light… does it hurt you? I'm sorry… Hang in there, okay?"_

* * *

Soft green eyes peered through the thickness of trees, trying to see with the dwindling firelight for any sign of the boys. Dawn was fast approaching. Hours had long since passed.

The past night had been a total chaos – a _nightmare_.

The forest was filled to the brim with danger: Monsters lurked within the shadows, terrible cries constantly sounded from the distance, smoke had filled the air and even a powerful storm raged through the night! (Miraculously, it did not strike the camp.)

But now, the forest was silent and deathly still. Animals were scarce. Even insects were rare. Only a handful of injured, weary people huddled around a dying fire appeared to be the only ones alive.

Just what in the name of all the gods happened?

Everything was quiet – as if peace had finally settled over the ravaged forest.

Had they done it? Was it all due to Siegfried, Link and that strange Lizardman?

Astaroth's forces – many were seen running by the camp, paying very little heed to the humans. Monstrous lizards and a few armoured foes too were all scampering away. It was a bewildering sight but troubling as well.

The monsters were afraid – no, they were _terrified_. Whatever that made the fiends run for their lives was enough to make them oblivious to the band of weary, injured people. All of them came and went as a blur. Not one dared to stop, much to everyone's relief.

Even when someone shrieked in fear from their horrid sight, no curious heads were turned in their direction.

What could have caused such a panic to befall on Astaroth's monstrous army?

Two kids and a Lizardman… for sure the three of them would have been outnumbered by the sheer mass of fiends.

Something awful must have happened – Cassandra had felt a terrible dread dawn upon her ever since Siegfried disappeared.

The worst conjecture that came to mind was Siegfried losing complete control of his senses to the evil power that existed within him.

The boy had been acting very strangely on the night of their planned escape. It was common for everyone to be nervous and afraid when they were to embark into enemy territory, even for him. However, Siegfried had also secluded himself away from the others hours before their departure. He had avoided all attempts of minor talk with Cassandra as well as the other survivors and often asked to be left alone. Barely did he even look at the Athenian during that moment; his eyes either downcast or staring into the night sky with a troubled mind.

She should have known that he was hiding something; she should have paid attention to him more closely. His desperate need to escape the mountain quickly was a vital hint she had regrettably overlooked.

When his final words of farewell whispered softly into her ear, she had known then that something was about to take place.

Lizardmen… Astaroth and his army… Siegfried somehow knew of them and he never even told her.

Why couldn't he trust her? She would have believed him…

Cassandra had been furious that the boy kept it all a secret but that anger no longer existed.

She was worried and deep within a pit of guilt. Once again, she could not protect Siegfried like she had promised. She had allowed those ugly reptiles chase him away or worse – lure him to Astaroth.

And Link… it was a miracle he was still alive! But he too disappeared soon after to enter the dangerous forest.

Weakened, Cassandra was left behind; unable to fight for either Siegfried or Link. The unwanted battle with the Lizardmen that attacked the camp had left her helpless. Her injuries, both new and old, pained her and her body was highly exhausted. She had prayed hard over the long, awful night; desperately hoping for their safe return. Moment after moment, she silently relayed the words her sister often spoke in prayer.

Time passed by without her knowing it. The morning sun was beginning to cast its fiery glow upon the clear sky and not once had she moved her eyes away from the trees where Link was last seen. Her body was tired but she, herself, was not. The other survivors were in the same state. Not one dared to sleep in fear a monster may break through the trees for a surprise attack. (Of course, an actual attack besides that one incident had yet to happen.)

Cassandra's fingers had gone rather numb from clutching the hilt of Sophitia's blade taut within her grasp. Kneeling as comfortably on the ground as she could, she had kept her guard constantly up.

Suddenly, leaves rustled off to the side of where she kept watch. Someone gasped while Cassandra re-clenched her sore jaw as she stiffened from the noise. Another monster making its way through? It had been quite a long while since the last foul creature passed by.

Wary, she painfully rose to one knee, prepared to lunge if the situation called for it.

But then she heard the familiar voice calling her name through the shroud of trees. Relieved joy pulsed through her tired, aching body; giving her the strength to fully rise. It was similar to when she surprisingly discovered the boy at the camp.

"Link," she wearily breathed, staggering from the pain from her bruised sides.

The kid stepped onto the path, a short distance away from where she stood. He saw her immediately and rushed towards her.

Something dark stained the front of his large blue tunic making her frown with concern.

_Blood…_

"Are you all right?" she quickly asked as she fell onto her knees to pull the boy close by the shoulders.

Link noticed her staring and nodded his head. "I'm fine," he assured her hastily but hesitated on the next response, "It's… not mine."

Cassandra bit her lower lip from his quiet tone. "Siegfried… Where is he? Is he safe?"

Again, the kid nodded. "He's alive."

_Just alive?_

The girl furrowed her brow. The ambiguous answer left open many possible guesses to Siegfried's true status. Nonetheless, just knowing Siegfried was still breathing was relatively good news.

"However, he…" Link tried to continue but ended up trailing off, leaving Cassandra desperate for answers.

"What happened? Please, tell me everything," she urged the boy.

The boy heavily sighed as he shifted his eyes away from her towards the others who all watched in silence. His blue eyes finally met her gaze before lowering off to the side. Too much time had passed as Link was obviously deep in thought.

Cassandra knew then that something awful _did_ indeed occur over the night… something she deeply dreaded. Siegfried… was he the reason those monsters ran away? Did he become what he hated most?

Cassandra's patience was thinned due to her worries. Gently, she squeezed the boy's shoulders and asked once more.

Link raised his hatless head and faintly smiled. He stepped close and surprisingly wrapped his short arms around her neck – embracing her in a hug.

Soft hair brushed by her face while the cold tip of Link's pointed ear pressed lightly against her cheek. The boy smelled of rain and earth with a hint of smoke. His cold, dampened clothes made Cassandra shiver but soon she felt his body's warmth.

The boy's head rested upon his own left shoulder over her right. "Astaroth is defeated," he murmured softly.

The air Cassandra breathed was caught in her throat. She gasped in both shock and awe at the news. "Defeated?" she questioned breathlessly. "You mean he is…"

"Dead," Link finished for her.

Cassandra could not believe her ears. Astaroth was _dead_?! The evil golem that terrorized the lands was defeated!

She had thought the deed impossible due to the power the brute possessed and the sheer number of forces at his disposal. Cassandra had seen it all first-hand on the fateful day she had first found the boys in the forest near Athens.

Agape, she was speechless as her mind slowly grasped the startling announcement.

Astaroth was a terrible monster. He and his merciless army had scoured the land in search of Soul Edge as Siegfried once said. Towns, villages – whatever harbored the fragments of the evil sword was destroyed by the golem.

Iografou and Hymettus were such examples…

Overwhelming relief and joy flooded through the girl and it showed upon her weary face. "Great Athena…" she silently thanked the goddess at the victory that was long sought. Iason and the others can finally be safe now that the one responsible for their despair had fallen. Wrapping her arms around the small boy, she returned the embrace. "Link, was it you?" she quietly asked.

She felt the kid shake his head. "Not I. Lizard was the one who felled him."

_Lizard…_ that Lizardman Cassandra only saw briefly. The reptile was the one that defeated the golem? It was hardly believable. Then again, she was not there to witness the battles that took place…

"Cassandra," Link quickly began before she could make a reply, "I came to say goodbye."

"What?" the girl exclaimed in shock. She held Link tightly, afraid to let go in fear he might run off like Siegfried had done. The moment felt just like the same…

The boy released his hold around her neck and placed his hands over her shoulders. He tried to get out of her embrace but Cassandra refused. "You're hurt," he bluntly explained, "I don't want you to further injure yourself. So… it's best you stay with these people."

"Please, don't argue…" he added sternly, cutting in front of her protest. "I know you're angry after all we've been through but please understand, Cassandra, you're in no condition to continue on with our journey."

Angry? She was outraged!

She felt highly insulted – she was being abandoned like how one would abandon an old horse that had lived out its usefulness. "What are you saying?" she demanded in a low snarl. "Will I just be a hindrance? Is that it?"

The boy stiffened from her harsh tone but soon he shook his head. "No. Never." Link gently gripped her arms and softly said, "The journey ahead is a dangerous one. I don't want you to die. Time is short – something is happening to the sword we seek."

The Athenian furrowed her brow. Slowly, Cassandra slid her arms down to her sides to allow the boy to step back. Saddened yet dutiful blue eyes met her heated gaze. Soon, her anger diminished as she tried to comprehend everything that was spoken. "I can still fight," she blurted out, "I still want to help you."

Lightly, the kid shook his head and weakly smiled. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You, Sophitia, Taki… Seung Mina and Yunsung too. All of you have helped Siegfried and I reach this far. I can't thank you all enough… I really wish that we could have reached the end together – the seven of us. However…"He trailed off with a tired sigh. He reached down into the bag he carried. "Even though we have been together for a short period of time I had thought of you as a dear friend. So I want to promise you something, Cassandra…"

Link's smile widened as he gave her a confident look. In his hand he produced a decorative pouch. He stepped close and lifted Cassandra's limp arm to place the pouch within her open palm. "I will return for this when it's all over. Both Siegfried and I. I promise you. Please take care of it until then."

Cassandra bit her lower lip, holding back the need to say anything to go against the boy's wishes. It was tough to admit that she was far too weak to keep going but Link was right… and it hurt her deeply.

Since the beginning of their journey, Cassandra had been willing to see to the end – with everyone together. But fate had separated the group of seven… Astaroth, his army and the one-eyed demon – they were the cause of it all.

Link's jewel-like Rupees quietly clinked against each other inside the pouch as she clutched her fingers tightly around it. She bowed her head, hiding the grief that tugged at her heart.

She did not want Link and Siegfried to search for the sword of evil without her. Cassandra had grown quite fond of them both. Like how the boys pretended to be brothers, she was like an older sister to the two. The thought of them getting killed or worse haunted her mind. Link had been lost once… she did not want to experience that again nor did she want to experience the loss of both of the boys.

She took a deep, trembling breath. "You better keep that promise," she nearly stuttered, holding her emotions from showing in her tone. "Don't either of you die. You hear me?" Tears threatened to surface but she blinked them away. "Don't you dare disappear on me again, Link. You… You and Siegfried…"

Her last words struggled to form on her tongue but Link knew what she was about to say. "Don't worry about us!" he assured the girl in his usual cheerful manner. "I'll make sure nothing will happen to us. Cassandra," He placed a small hand lightly upon her head. "stay strong, okay? When you see Sophitia and the others, tell them that we will be fine. We will return. It's a promise I will keep."

Before he could pull away, Cassandra grabbed his wrist and embraced him once more. Tightly, she held him, not caring how bad her injuries were hurting. "I will hold you to that promise," she whispered. Then in a hush tone, so quiet that only Link could hear, she added, "Tell Siegfried that I forgive him."

The boy soundly nodded.

When they parted, he gave her a broad assuring grin, one that lit up her hopes. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, remembering something as he nervously glanced at the others behind her. "About the bow… I need to borrow it for a little longer… Is that all right?"

He was not actually asking Cassandra directly but the whole group. The Athenian peered over her shoulder at the silent hunter, who – along with everyone else – listened to the pair speak once again. "Iason," she addressed softly, "Do you mind?"

Startled, the young man blinked a few times before stuttering, "I – uh… N-No. Not at all. By all means, take it, child…"

Kindly bowing, Link gave his thanks.

As the final moment dawned upon them, the boy met Cassandra's sorrowful gaze one last time. He smiled, drawing only a faint smirk from the girl in return. "Next time you see me, I might be a _different_ person." His added emphasis had piqued both her curiosity and anxiety. "Until that day comes, I wish you and your companions a safe journey. Farewell, Cassandra." With one last nod to her and the survivors, he turned to leave.

"You be safe as well, Link," Cassandra returned. "May the gods protect you – you, Siegfried and your friend."

The boy waved a hand at her blessing without looking back before disappearing into the trees from where he had come.

Slumping to the ground, Cassandra heaved a long, weary sigh shortly after Link's departure. Guilt was heavily gnawing at her insides but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to accept the fate that had befallen not only on her but the boys as well.

Despite that, she was most relieved to know that they were still alive after such a treacherous night. She really wanted to know what exactly happened within the forest. There were many questions she had desperately wanted to ask but knew Link would not answer rightfully.

A hand rested upon her right shoulder and Iason's quiet words met her ears. "Is it all right to let him go? It's dangerous…" he voiced his concerns.

Lightly, the Athenian nodded her head. "Have no worries. That boy can handle himself quite well apparently."

"Who… is he?"

Thrice, that question had been asked. Aldara and Darius had questioned her during the night soon after Link left in search of Siegfried. Cassandra was unable to answer them truthfully for her mind was too distraught to coherently speak.

With most of her worries gone, she could clearly say, "He is the one we've been searching for."

"That _child_?" Iason exclaimed, sounding quite surprised. "He's the one… Th-the wielder of the sword of gods?"

Cassandra simply nodded to reply to the man's question.

"That's… ludicrous…" she heard Darius mutter in disbelief yet there was a hint of astonishment in his tone.

"That boy," Lykaios's gruff voice sounded behind her. "He's a strange one… but he did help us. We owe our lives to him and his Lizard friend. We hardly stood a chance against those monsters that attacked us… And Cassandra, you brave lass… You've fought so many of them on our behalf; we are forever in your debt. I will never doubt the strength of warriors hailing from Athens."

"These past two days…" Iason quietly began, "have proven how strong you truly are. Words fail to describe the gratitude that I – that we all feel… Much has happened… I will never forget…"

A strange silence fell upon everyone briefly as each reminisced about the past night. Cassandra lowered her eyes to her blood-stained sword lying on the ground beside her. It had been long and painful but they had all survived.

Iason, Aldara, Lykaios, Nicos, Xanthus and Darius – the survivors of Hymettus – Cassandra's promise had been kept but it was not a journey without sacrifice.

She sheathed her weapon for the first time in a long while. There was no more need of it – the dangers were long gone. Nothing would threaten them anymore.

"We're safe now," she told everyone, finally feeling the need to sleep. "All the dangers have passed – the gods are truly watching. Let's rest for the day."

Iason was first to ask, "Wh-What of your brother?"

The girl slightly frowned but smiled as she faced the hunter and the others. "He will be fine now that he has reunited with his little brother."

The confused looks upon some of their faces made her smirk. She let out a short chuckle as they stared. With no willpower to move, she simply laid herself on the ground and closed her eyes.

* * *

The boy shivered in the bleak darkness that surrounded him. Curled tightly into a ball, he did not move. It was too cold – too numbing – to even think. There was a constant rumbling noise all around him that he hardly took notice off. Still and patient, he waited.

Suddenly, something warm penetrated the stiff cold, bringing forth a small hidden smile upon his lips. The rumbling sound was replaced with an annoying ringing that echoed all around. It always bothered him at first but it was always tuned out when something else reverberated through the darkness. The voice – he had been waiting to hear another enthralling tale:

"_It's a nice night. Look. You can see the moon. It's really beautiful in your world; just as beautiful in mine. You know, there was one moon that wasn't though… it was an _evil_ moon. Heh … What? It really was. Lizard, don't give me that look. It was being controlled by a power most sinister… Hey, Siegfried, wanna hear the story?"_

Of course he wanted to hear the story. He was grateful that he never needed to respond – the voice would always continue.

Countless adventures over vast lands and dangerous realms – from forests to mountains; from the desert to the sea; each grand tale was an exciting journey that made him forget about the cold around him.

"… _in lava. Do dragons exist in your world, Siegfried? Hmm, do you even _know_ what a dragon is? They're kind of like Elites, I guess you could say. No wait, not really. Dragons have the ability to fly. Elites… they're more like the Dinalfols of my world. They're not as big but they breathe fire just like the Elites. Dragons, however, are much worse…"_

Dragons? That sounded absolutely ridiculous and yet he listened intently to each spoken word; his smile never fading.

"Fascinating, isn't it? His world… his power…"

He stiffened. A voice far different than the first whispered harshly into his ear. The deep, chilling voice was not a surprise; it belonged to the one being that existed within the dark realm. With limbs that were like ice, _it _was the source of the chilling cold that held him still.

It had always spoken to the boy, talking about things he could not clearly remember. Often, it had been vague; speaking of nonsensical things from time to time. However, sometimes it brought a tinge of fear to the back of his quiet mind when it specifically showed interest in the stories that were told. Its voice would always change from the usual; far deeper and harsh, almost spiteful.

"Fire… Ice… Wind… Light and holy… Do you not desire the control of those elements within your hands?"

He furrowed his brow, not wanting to answer. Often he had ignored it where it would vanish for a short while before appearing again. However, it continued on…

"But curse the wretched seal… it should have been shattered… Or… is the reason because of you? You cherish his life when it should be taken."

It was a first that he had reacted to the voice. Fighting the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, he managed to move his lips. "Never…" he whispered in defiance. "I would never…"

He was hushed. "If that is your desire then so be it,"it said, surprising the boy."We have no means of taking his power. He is more useful alive to us than dead after all."

He was partially relieved to hear that yet it still left him worried about the dark intentions the unseen being held.

No, he was not just worried but afraid as well.

It easily sensed his fear and deeply laughed. All around the boy, the voice rumbled over the ringing noise.

"What trouble hails you? That child will not be harmed. That wretched creature… your little friend… he cannot be harmed because of that cursed seal upon us. It should have been broken and yet…"There was an annoyed snarl before it sounded calm. "And yet… does it truly still hold?"

The voice left it as that, leaving the boy feeling grateful to finally return back to the story being told. However, unlike most times when the harsh voice interrupted, the words that were spoken were never forgotten. They stayed with the boy; forever haunting him with feelings of dread.

He listened intently to the kinder voice in hopes of vanishing the moment of despair.

It had strayed away from a story and instead spoke of mindless chatter:

"… _rather hot today. I wish it would rain… Hm? What's the matter, Lizard? I'm not gonna call a storm again. Would be nice though… Right, Siegfried? You haven't heard the song yet…"_

"That storm was his doing…" That other voice had suddenly returned; sounding quite fervent but intrigued as well.

The boy paid very little heed to it though. It was strange… the boy was quite confused but bewildered at the same time. He could faintly recall something from deep within his memory but _what_ exactly remained unanswered.

_A song?_

A song…

Moments when music took place of the voice were always pleasant. The sound of the flute had always silenced both the ringing and the speaker of the dark. He wanted to hear another melody but did not get his wish.

Instead, the other kept talking, which the boy did not mind;

"_Up on the mountains… Did you miss me? I know you did. There's no shame in admitting it! … I'm sorry about what happened though… about everything. The arrow… I didn't – I couldn't think. I-I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that. You know, Cassandra wanted me to tell you that she forgives you for whatever it was you did. I made a promise to her that the two of us will return to see her once we make it through this._

"_So Siegfried, let's be sure to keep that promise not just to her but everyone else! Got that? Besides… I gave her all my Rupees…_

"_The bet's still on though, right? That one-eyed demon didn't get you… did it? I hope not… I still have one purple rupee with me. You can hold onto it…"_

There was an odd sensation coming from the boy's left curled hand. Reacting instinctively, he unfurled his fingers only to clench them tightly around an invisible object. There was really nothing in his hand… but he could _feel_ something was there… He wanted to see it and opened his eyes.

However, what he saw first made him entirely freeze in fear.

Eyes that glowed red peered down at him.

_Nightmare…_ The name of the dark being instantly surfaced his mind and immediately all memories came rushing back.

Everything he had felt – the anger, the hate, the lust and the pain – it all came back.

He was appalled by the awful deeds he had done. His hands… he knew they were stained with the blood of his victims and he dared not to look.

Stricken with grief, he could only stare morbidly at the hateful demon watching him from above.

The Azure Knight was dangerously near – so close that the boy could feel the demon's vile breath upon his face.

A sneer, hidden beneath the knight's dark helm, showed within his fearsome gaze. Wordlessly, the demon turned his attention to the bleak darkness above.

Unable to move or speak, the boy watched as the world began to glow with crimson light. The hot crimson energy chased away the icy cold but the ringing did not cease.

"Together…" Nightmare whispered, his harsh tone sounding eager, "Let us awaken…"

The boy stifled a gasp of surprise when the light became blinding. His eyes were shut tight but the light still persisted to pain him. It was not long until everything became dark once again.

* * *

A sharp gasp startled Lizard out of his reverie. Quick to grasp the source of the sound, he turned his head sharply towards the lying form of the demon-child, Nightmare.

Every muscle tensed from the sight of the injured demon moving under the ragged blanket. His eyes deepened into a hateful scowl instinctively.

Lizard loathed the cursed monster.

Having to 'tend' the vile being each day was a tedious task for he was helping a dangerous enemy; one that decimated Astaroth's army single-handedly not too long ago. Suffering from injuries so grave, it should have been impossible for the evil being to be still alive. And yet, Nightmare still breathed.

Often, Lizard had feared the consequences that could result if the demon-child were to ever wake up.

The lizard had dreaded each day. Being so close to the murderer of many had made the beast full of anxiety. Many times the thought of ending the demon's life ran through his mind but he could never perform the deed.

If he did, Link would hate him.

The boy strongly saw the other child as his dearest companion. Deep within the young hero's heart, he truly believed that Siegfried was still there.

The powerful evil radiating from the demon's form may have been suppressed by the holy blades but he was still the one called Nightmare. His long blond hair was streaked with shades of crimson and it was _not_ due to the blood that had stained him. Fingernails ended in wicked claws that were strong enough to pierce tough scales – each curved claw was filthy with dried blood; proof of his fearsome strength. Along with the child's demonic appearance, the putrid stench of his cursed blood was enough evidence that Siegfried was not entirely human.

Animals were aware of that for they stayed far away, leaving the surrounding area deathly still and silent at most times. Although that left hunting a little problem, one advantage to Nightmare's presence was the lack of worry for any surprise attacks from Astaroth's remaining men. Surely they would be scared away from the vile stench of evil.

Having coped with the horrid smell for days, Lizard could not truly say that he was used to it. It was terrible beyond anything – maybe much worse than a rotting corpse. No matter how many times Link had tried to wash the blood away, the stench would never vanish.

Lizard, lying on his front a good distance away to somewhat relieve himself briefly from the awful stench, gazed upon the waking demon. The lizard warily watched the fiend's slow actions.

A clawed-hand came out of the brown blanket and instantly, Lizard soundlessly bared his teeth. The hand, however, only moved carefully towards the demon-child's blindfolded eyes. The boy was feeling the rough fabric for a short moment before attempting to remove it. Unfortunate for the child; when the light emitted by the holy blades reached his eyes, he cringed and hastily returned the fabric to where it was. Sighing heavily, he then dropped his arm right over his chest.

The demon was obviously exhausted and still suffered from his heavy injuries. His evil aura was also very weak; overpowered by the two sacred swords erected in the ground above the boy's head. It was a relieving sign to Lizard for the beast did not need to fear for a sudden attack of sorts.

"Who is there?" the demon rasped, his voice weak yet demanding.

Lizard froze slightly from Nightmare's capability to sense him. He had not moved nor made a sound!

To answer the demon-child, the reptile produced a low, warning snarl from the back of his throat.

Nightmare slowly moved his head towards the Lizardman's direction. Thankfully, his eyes were hidden beneath the cloth, relieving a little of the anxiety that surrounded the two. Softly, the boy snorted. "You…" the demon began in a quiet mutter, "You are Lizard, huh? A lowly monster? Ridiculous…" He scoffed the last word before letting out a dry, breathless laugh.

The reptile shortly growled in offense, seething angrily at the demon.

"What's the matter?" the demon taunted, his voice gaining strength. "Why do you not speak?"

The lizard's eyes widened in surprise. Carefully, the scaled-beast formed his words, "Speak? You can understand my tongue?"

A small amusing smile formed on the demon's pale face. "Strange… You are different from the common fiends – why is that? How are you free of Astaroth's control?"

Lizard hesitated to reply for he disliked the demon's tone. Instead of answering, he stated, "Astaroth is dead."

The fiend appeared to freeze with shock before his parted lips turned into a fanged sneer. "Astaroth is dead…" Nightmare echoed in a low murmur, turning his head away from the anxious beast. His right hand slid over the brown blanket, tracing the terrible gash beneath the cover he had sustained from the battle against the golem.

"I slaughtered his army but failed to kill him…" He broke into a harsh laugh. "That wretched fool was slain by the likes of _you_?! Who are you? You have yet to answer me – how were you able to fight against your own master?"

Lizard snarled dangerously, "To call that abomination my 'master' is a false claim, demon-child. I had broken free of his control years ago. Perhaps you may recall who I am, _Nightmare_. I am the first."

He saw the demon's pale lips curl in thought. "The first of your pathetic kind… You were Astaroth's little _pet_."

The comment made the reptile rise to his full height in anger. Lizard deeply growled but otherwise said nothing. He could not really argue with the demon – after all, memory of his servitude to that damnable golem was still very vague. The lizard could not defend his status prior to his freedom.

Nightmare continued on, ignoring the fuming Lizardman. "After all these years your mind has strayed far from a Lizardman. Astaroth had believed you a traitor when you vanished after your defeat. How are you now Link's little _friend_?" He spat the last word out in a dry hiss.

The scaly beast grunted in response, feeling his anger slightly diminish from having to recall that fateful day. "In the mountain valleys I found him, injured and ill."

Nightmare suddenly scoffed but soon fell quiet. Lizard opened his jaws to explain more of the incident but thought it unnecessary. He would not say more than what was asked.

"You're the main reason he still lives," the demon-child muttered after a long pause. His voice was different than before – quieter; softer; one that befitted a normal child of his age. The mockery that once tainted his tone had vanished.

Suspicion dawned on the feathered lizard. His red eyes narrowed at the demon. "Indeed. The gods have sent me to his care," he carefully answered.

"Where is he?"

"He hunts." Lizard eyed the demon's face very closely, watching for any subtle clues that may portray the fiend's true nature. Without seeing the eyes of the other made it rather difficult to read the child's demeanor clearly.

Beneath the cloth, the demon furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"For food," the Lizardman simply answered. Having grown weary from standing rigid in caution, Lizard lowered into a crouch. The beast's own injuries have yet to fully heal.

"Hmph. What a stupid fool…" Nightmare grumbled under his breath. Impatience showed upon his pale features. "What day is this since Astaroth's defeat?" he demanded to know more than asked.

As rude as it was, Lizard obliged to gruffly answer, "A mere five days, demon-child."

"Five?" the demon snarled, returning back to his previous manner. "And yet we are still far! Cursed beast, what is the meaning of this slow travel?"

Lizard bared his teeth angrily even though the brat could not see his maw. "You should be thankful that I am willing to aid you, vile one. If it were not for Link, you would not be breathing the same air as I in this moment in time."

Nightmare slowly formed a wide sneer. "You, a ruthless _monster_, would listen to that little brat? Let alone, saving him as well? I am rather surprised you have not eaten him by now."

The scaled beast was up on his two feet once more and ended up stomping towards the grinning fiend. Lizard stopped in mid-step when he realized his hate for the demon was controlling his actions. Growling venomously, the angry reptile glared down at the mocking child. "I do _not_ eat the flesh of children nor men!"

"Not anymore?" Nightmare raised a hidden brow.

_Not… anymore?_

A simple thing uttered so carelessly made Lizard freeze in disgusting horror. Breathless, he stumbled away from the demon and nearly stepped on his own tail. He suddenly felt terribly ill.

So it was true that he was a savage beast – humans had the right to fear him. He had slaughtered them before… and _devoured_ their living flesh too! Memories failed to return but he was most thankful to the gods that they did not. It was better that they stayed hidden or else his mind would be lost in torment forever.

Nightmare did not seem to notice his distress. "You are quite the extraordinary monster," he said, sounding rather amused. "It's almost as if you are a human once again."

Still trembling from what he had learned prior, the feathered reptile loudly scoffed at the demon-child's remark. "Human? I am more beast than man. Memories of my past life elude me. I cannot even recall my true name."

A sneer was evident on the demon's face. "How unfortunate. Quite pitiful as well. Then forever will your name be 'Lizard'."

Lizard was back into a crouch to steady his bearings. Grunting quietly, the lizard glanced off to the side as if to hide a smile. "I care not to be known as 'Lizard'. The name was given to me by young Link and I will remain as such."

The scaled beast heard the other snort derisively. "Why is the brat important to you?" the demon asked, his head turned towards the towering reptile. Although his eyes were hidden, Lizard could sense the ferocity of the being's glare.

He was unable to answer right away, drawing a snarl of frustration from the injured fiend. "Answer me, monster."

The Lizardman growled fiercely in retaliation for being addressed by that loathsome title. "You are more the monster than I!" the beast countered. "Blood stains your very body – the blood of countless beings you have slain in a single night! You, alone, have shattered the morale of the cursed golem's army and you believe that I am a monster?"

The demon merely grinned; showing his terrible fangs. "Are you not? You're not human after all but a pathetic Lizardman. You cursed reptiles are all monsters." Suddenly, his tone darkened. "You wretched beasts are the cause of all this."

Lizard did not understand his claim and thought very little of it for the reptile was far too frustrated to ponder it over. Both the demon and the beast said nothing for a short while, giving each time to cool their heads.

"You have yet to answer me," said the fiend, sounding far calmer than before.

"That boy," Lizard began as he glowered at the demon, "was the first to befriend me. Despite my cursed form and despite the situation at hand, Link was quick to trust me. Not once was I ever deemed a _monster_ by the young one. Not once was I ever feared.

"I am his Guardian and I will protect him till the end of time. Remember that well, demon-child: If you cause any harm to Link, I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb." With the only exception being on that fateful night of bloodshed. Link had been injured – a few cuts on his arm. The boy had simply told the lizard that he just fell and injured himself.

A lie it was.

Nightmare had drawn his blood; there was no hiding the obvious.

Lizard would have slain the fiend for hurting the child when he saw the bloody wretch. However, Link's desperate pleas to believe his lie had stopped the furious Lizardman. The boy wanted to protect the demon-child… if it was Link's wish then Lizard could not but suppress his rageful heart.

But, Lizard allowed only that one time to pass. If Nightmare dared to cause pain to Link from hereon out, Lizard would surely kill the demon-child with no remorse.

A harsh chuckle sounded from Nightmare's throat before a cruel smile formed on his lips. "Then you should keep a close eye on that brat, cursed one, for there may be a chance that I would be compelled to slaughter that fool to gain his power."

Outraged, Lizard was upon the demon within an instant. One scaled hand lashed out. Black claws struck the earth around the scrawny little neck, sinking deep into the ground as the hand pressed against the demon's fragile body.

It was truly difficult to restrain his actions – Lizard really wanted to crush the demon-child right there and then. He refrained from causing any harm, knowing Link would never forgive him if something were to happen to Siegfried during the young hero's absence. The beast only held his large hand firmly down on the demon to enhance his next warning:

"Despicable demon! How dare you!" the reptile roared, causing the being under him to snarl in grievance. "That child is willing to aid you and you would dare think nothing of it?! I would kill you, demon-child… My heart desires your death…"

Nightmare weakly struggled against the beast's greater strength but failed to do anything. Baring his inhuman fangs, the demon-child growled deeply, "Then kill me… You have a perfect chance. End my existence like you have done to Astaroth and you will become a true hero to this corrupted world…"

Lizard's fingers constantly twitched. The desire to crush the puny demon's neck within his grasp was strong. Kill the demon and be a hero; it was simple as that. But the title of hero would never ring true to Lizard's ears. None would acknowledge his efforts nor would they even know of it.

And worst off, the only one who cared about him would never forgive him.

Anger slowly diminished, relinquishing his need for murder. He lowly growled a sigh and released the demon from his hold. "I… cannot. Doing so would betray my trust to him."

Abruptly, he turned around and wearily made his way back to the forest ground where the light of the sun beamed through. He heard the demon smirk before he dropped onto his side to rest. A disgruntled snarl was his only response as he glared at the fiend from afar.

Both had fallen silent and yet the tension between them was uncomfortably thick.

Every movement and sound the demon made caused Lizard's tail to twitch in anxiety. The beast was highly unnerved to have to watch the conscious fiend. His mind never strayed, always was he concentrating on the evil fiend.

He could not even enjoy the sun's warm rays bathing his scales anymore, much to his disappointment.

Before the end of the afternoon, Lizard was certain the demon had fallen back asleep. Nightmare had not moved for a long while giving the impression of a dead body much like when Lizard first saw him. (The demon was so pale and hardly appeared to be breathing.)

Lizard produced a short growl to make sure. There was no response, making the reptile sigh in relief. At last, he could properly rest without the need to worry.

The sound of rustling leaves caused the Lizardman to become alert once more. His head was raised towards the source and spotted a familiar blue tunic bursting right out.

Internally smiling, Lizard softly snarled to greet the boy's return.

With his blue eyes shining brightly, Link broadly grinned as he held up a brown hare by its hind legs. "Look, Lizard! A long-eared rabbit! I told you I would get you something today," the child boasted. "I hope you like it." He lightly laughed and placed the dead animal before the great beast.

Admirable – Link's marksmanship skills were remarkably high. A single arrow was used to kill the hare. The animal would make a tasty meal for Lizard had not eaten for days.

In the boy's other hand, Link held stalks of leafy plants that were most likely herbs of sorts. Link dropped those on the ground as well. Sighing wearily, the boy took off his strange green hat and brushed a hand through his messy blond hair.

His eyes shifted to the still figure lying beneath the shade of the trees. "How is he?" he quietly asked, placing the green hat back on.

Lizard was about to give an answer but the demon-child unexpectedly replied before the beast.

"Terrible," Nightmare bitterly growled.

The young hero let out a startled gasp before quickly making his way towards the fiend. Lizard bellowed a roar at the child, making Link stop to frown at him questionably. The reptile was up, shaking his head at the boy for his carelessness.

To Nightmare, the reptile snarled a warning, "Remember, demon-child! Harm him and I will kill you!"

The cursed being snorted. "Worry not, wretched beast, I have no strength in this broken body," he muttered.

At first, the reptile did not believe the demon. He grunted furiously, tilting his head side-to-side to as if to measure the truth of the fiend's words.

"Lizard," Link softly spoke, giving the scaled beast an assuring glance. "It's okay. Don't worry."

Ignoring the lizard's protest, the boy continued to draw near the dangerous foe. Lizard was too slow to stop the boy forcefully and could only watch in dread at their confrontation.

* * *

"Siegfried, are you –"

The Hylian was cut off abruptly, the joy he had seeing his friend finally awake quickly changed to that of shock. A powerful hand lashed out shortly after kneeling beside the other. Strong fingers embraced his neck but it did not hurt him in any way. Frozen, the boy held his breath and stared with wide-eyes at his blinded friend.

He heard an angry roar coming from Lizard and saw the beast tower beside him and Siegfried but did not attempt to interfere; knowing that in doing so might end up endangering Link.

"You are a stupid fool, Link, to trust me so easily," Siegfried lowly mocked, a malicious smile upon his pale lips. The Hylian flinched instinctively when the hand around his throat tightened slightly. It did not hurt however, and he could still breathe (in a rather apprehensive pace), much to his surprise.

"Oh, but fear not, elf, I cannot kill you no matter how much I desire it," Siegfried continued, ignoring the snarling Lizardman. "I did not lie – my body does not have the strength to hurt you – in fact, it _refuses_ to. Your wretched seal still holds some power over me."

Link furrowed his brow, trying to quickly comprehend everything the demonic boy had said while under the pressure of his powerful grip. The brief fear that controlled the Hylian's body had vanished and in place was confusion. Slowly, his left hand clamped around Siegfried's wrist and with a gentle squeeze, the older boy let go. Seeing that, Lizard somewhat calmed down but remained where he stood.

Siegfried pulled his hand free and dropped it by his side as Link choked out, "What seal?"

"From your cursed sword… Don't tell me you know nothing of it?" the older blond growled in annoyance.

Rubbing his throat, Link glanced over at his glowing sword quizzically and shrugged his shoulders. "The Master Sword did what?" he had to ask.

"Pah!" the wounded boy spat irritably, lightly shaking his head. "Your ignorance is _unbelievable_."

That made the younger boy pout. "Hey!" Link cried in protest only to be interrupted by Siegfried.

"You are not even aware of the power you possess. Pathetic."

"I know what I know," the Hylian replied sternly in his defense. "Besides, it's the first I've heard of the Master Sword placing some sort of seal on you." Link knitted his brow, a little concerned about that. "So when – how did it happen?"

"The burn," was all Siegfried had said but it was enough.

The mark left on the older boy's back caused by the Master Sword – _that_ was the seal? Link had not known of the sacred blade's ability to do such a thing. What exactly did the seal do? It seemed to limit Siegfried's movements… prohibited him from performing certain actions.

Link frowned. He was slightly angry at the Master sword. The holy blade had been entrusted to Siegfried's care when Link had fallen. It was supposed to _protect_ the older warrior and to keep evil at bay but…

"I'm sorry…" the young swordsman quietly said after a moment's thought.

He saw the other furrow his brow. "For what?" Siegfried's tone was angry.

Link slowly shook his head, unable to speak his reason for apologizing. He was compelled to blurt the words; it felt like the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry," he said again, much softer, almost a whisper. The Hylian gazed down at his friend in sorrow, feeling the heavy guilt that constantly lingered inside him return.

Siegfried was trapped in such a pitiful state with his body horribly injured and his heart taken by evil. He had been near death… It was frightening to know that.

It was an experience Link had endured himself… he had nearly died within the mountain valleys.

The older boy was deeply suffering and Link was helpless to do anything.

Perhaps there was one thing that could be done… to hurry on with their search for Soul Edge. Link did not know how the journey would end. He had pondered over the many consequences that could happen ever since Siegfried had spoken of it. Simply clashing the Master Sword and Soul Edge together could result in many things… but the Hylian believed that the result would be in their favour. If not… No, Link would not dwell on the negative factors. The boy had to believe for his and Siegfried's sake.

Carefully, Link reached out and placed an assuring hand on Siegfried's shoulder. The older boy visibly flinched, his expression slightly surprised. "How are you feeling?" the Hylian asked, intently watching the other's response. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Siegfried's brow furrowed, seemingly in annoyance. "Neither," he grumbled in a familiar tone.

"You've been out for days," Link tried to convince the other. "Have a little at least."

The older boy snorted in frustration. "No. I don't need it."

The Hylian pouted to show his disapproval even though the other cannot see. Sighing in defeat, Link then said, "About Astaroth… he's –"

"Dead. I heard." Siegfried had interjected unexpectedly, making Link raise a blond eyebrow. Who had told the older boy?

Curious, Link glanced over at the listening Lizardman and met the beast's wary red eyes.

"What have you done to that abomination's fragments?" the injured boy continued, drawing Link's attention back to him.

"Fragments?" Link furrowed his brow in slight anger. "His Soul Edge fragments? They're gone. We destroyed them."

That was not pleasant to hear for Siegfried. The wounded boy lowly growled; seemingly angry at the destruction of the shards that granted power.

His fuming anger did not last very long. "A waste…" Siegfried snarled under his breath. "Why are we still here? We should be moving."

The Hylian sighed at his companion's impatience. "There's still light out. We've reached the end of the mountain range and the end of the forest," Link explained as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

He sat alongside the injured boy with his knees up to rest his arms, facing Lizard who was no longer standing but down on his haunches watching and listening to the boys' conversing. "Come nightfall, we will traverse down the path to reduce the chances of being seen by any people because, you know… we're quite a conspicuous group."

"Hmph. Just kill whoever sees us."

Link let out a worried groan while Lizard produced a series of angry growls both deep and shrill.

Siegfried wickedly sneered. "Why not, cursed beast?" he questioned the furious reptile, making Link raise an eyebrow.

The Hylian had been skeptical at first but it was now obvious that Siegfried could _understand_ Lizard's speech.

"Humans are worthless beings and they make a perfect meal for your wretched kind. Or have you forgotten? You used to devour their living flesh without a second thought like a _blood-thirsty monster_!" That last phrase spoken by Siegfried completely enraged the Lizardman. Reptilian eyes blazed with searing hate as Lizard made his move.

Link reacted quickly.

Just as the lizard released an ear-deafening roar, the boy threw himself over to shield the arrogant idiot from Lizard's rage. Wincing, he uttered a short cry when he felt Lizard's clawed hand struck hard into his upper back. Unable to withstand the beast's stronger strength, Link was forced to fall painfully onto Siegfried. The older boy snarled breathlessly from the impact, visibly cringing in agony beneath the smaller one.

Link was stunned by the blow, unable to comprehend what had just happened at the moment. A painful weight pressing down on him prevented him to move but when he heard a startled shriek from above, the pressure lifted.

He drew a sharp breath, grimacing when his back stung in pain. There was a soft growl before Link heard Lizard's heavy footsteps leave the area.

"Lizard, w-wait!" Link stammered through the sharp pains coursing from his new injury all the while trying to get back up. However, the reptile vanished within the trees before the boy could lift his head. "Come back!" he called.

It was no use, Lizard had run away.

The young Hylian managed to heave himself off the older boy but remained hovering above him. Exasperated, Link lowered his head down, nearly smacking his forehead against Siegfried's, and fiercely glared at the blind fool. "Why did you say that?!" Link hissed through clenched teeth.

The crimson-haired knight bared his foul fangs in aggravation. "It was the truth," Siegfried snarled, grieving from the aches of his healing wounds.

"There was no reason to say it!"

"Hmph! Why care about that savage beast? It's nothing but a monster!"

"So are you." Link felt the other boy's body shiver after the words carelessly left his mouth without a thought. It was brief but the Hylian saw the sudden change in Siegfried's furious expression – it was one of sadness. It was a sign of hurt and it was proof that his true friend still existed.

Guilt sunk deep into his heart but Link did not apologize to the demon that resurfaced. Instead, he lowered his body further to drape his right arm across the boy's upper chest for a supportive hug, careful not to crush any injuries.

Despite the demonic appearance, the crimson-haired boy could hear him and react to him. Guilt turned to hope as Link knew that Siegfried had not been completely lost to the power of evil that resided within his soul.

"I am… aren't I?" Siegfried quietly muttered. "I am far from human… Even in this _pitiful_ body, I have killed many. Blood stains my very hands and they can never be free of it…" Slightly, his head tilted towards the other. "You know nothing of my past and the consequences that have led to this _cursed_ result. Why, child? Why are you so _content_ to stay by my side? You should _fear_ me; _hate_ me. I'm a monster – a demon!"

With his forehead touching the cool, grassy ground right beside the older boy, Link softly whispered into Siegfried's ear, "You're my friend, that's why. Both you and Lizard are my friends. I don't care what he has done in the past and I never cared what you did either."

"What if I told you," Siegfried began. His voice had gone quiet, no longer possessing the anger and hatred that controlled him. "… my reason for this curse? What if I told you why I desired Soul Edge's power?"

Closing his eyes, Link slowly shook his head and murmured, "I still wouldn't care."

"I was a bandit – a murderer. Even as a human I took many innocent lives."

"I don't care."

"I…I killed… I killed my own father." Siegfried's words were barely a sound.

Link peered sideways at the other, shocked to learn the truth but did not show it.

Siegfried lifted his free hand and carefully, he lightly traced a dirty clawed finger along the mark on his face. "This scar…" Siegfried began, his voice quavering, "will always be proof of that…"

The older boy bit painfully into his trembling lower lip, drawing his own blood. Immediately, the Hylian shook away all thoughts he had prior to the sight. He tightened his hold around the older boy and in return, Siegfried clasped his fingers around the Hylian's outstretched arm. Pointed nails brushed harmlessly over skin. Once again Link told him, "I don't care."

"You're reasons were your own," Link continued, "If… If I had met you under different circumstances then I probably would have considered you an enemy. But that didn't happen, did it? We met in that forest on that particular day and together we share the same destiny – we share the same fate. Nothing will change that now."

Siegfried had fallen silent and Link formed a small smile. "Always remember that," was the last thing the younger boy added before falling quiet as well.

After a short while, the Hylian exhaled deeply to ease his weary body. Ignoring the jarring sensations from his bruised back, he rose onto his knees. "I'm going to look for Lizard," the young swordsman announced. "Without him, there's no way we can keep moving on our own. You should be aware of that."

The older boy softly snorted and made a pouting face. "Hmph."

"In order for us to reach the end, you need to promise me something, Siegfried."

"A promise?" the other scoffed. "Like what?"

"Please, do not anger Lizard. Don't say anything hurtful."

"I cannot promise that, elf."

Link gripped the older boy's exposed wrist. "Please, promise me. How else are we going to move quickly? You're unfit to walk; Lizard must carry you. I don't see how _that's_ ever going to happen if you keep provoking him to attack you."

"Hah. He doesn't want to attack me, he wants to _kill_ me." His voice was harsh, returning back to its previous tone where every word came out bitter or malevolent. Siegfried smirked in amusement. "He threatened me so if I ever harmed you yet it was he that injured you. Isn't that ironic?"

Furrowing his brow in slight frustration, Link sighed. "Siegfried…"

"Hmph. Fine. Whatever. If it will make our journey faster," the older boy finally muttered in agreement.

"You will? Promise?"

"Yes. Now leave."

Giving his thanks, Link left Siegfried's side and wandered to his item satchel on the ground where Lizard's belongings were piled up. He pilfered through his bag in search of the ocarina. Grasping the sacred instrument in his hand, the boy faintly smiled.

"I'll be back hopefully soon," he told Siegfried. "When we return, you better apologize to Lizard."

"I will do no such thing," the older boy growled, lifting his head slightly as if to look at the other.

Link crossed his arms. "Yes, you will or else we'll be stuck here far longer than planned. You don't want that, right?"

An annoyed grunt was Siegfried's reply.

"You're glaring at me, aren't you?" The Hylian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know damn well I am."

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Link turned around towards the trees Lizard had vanished through. "Well, I will leave you alone. Don't go anywhere."

"Like I would want to," was the last thing Link heard Siegfried snarl sarcastically under his breath before leaving the area.

* * *

Black claws sank deep into the bark of a well-grown tree before violently tearing the wood right out. With a furious hiss, Lizard slashed at the trunk with his other hand and repeated the action. Over and over, he tore at the large defenseless tree before tiring out.

He stomped away from the mess and dropped angrily onto his side which he quickly regretted when pain shot from his unhealed wounds. Grunting at the aches all over his body, he simply laid still. Breathing deep breaths, Lizard tried to calm his raging blood.

It was not easy, however. The demon's spiteful words kept repeating in his mind… as did the regrettable incident that followed soon after.

The beast snarled; infuriated at himself. He had lost control… His warning to the demon-child had shot right back at him.

Link… Lizard had hurt him. That foolish child – why did he interfere?

If he had not then the blood of that wretched demon would have stained Lizard's claws…

The reptile stiffened in horror. He had to return – Link might have been injured greatly.

But the beast was afraid. The young hero would most likely despise him for what he had done and what he had _tried _to do.

Stricken with heavy guilt, he stared grimly at his very hand that had inflicted harm on the one he had promised to protect. He clenched it tightly in the soft ground before him, scraping up dirt and grass into his palm.

Sighing heavily, he was at a loss of what to do.

He slowly rose onto his feet after a moment's time and shook his head to free his feathers of debris collected from the ground. A sudden sound of a flute penetrated the otherwise silent forest.

Lizard recognized it immediately – it was none other than Link playing his ocarina somewhere in the distance. The melody was familiar. Lizard had often heard the young one play it during the nights of rest.

'The song of healing' was what the boy had called it – a rather soothing yet somewhat haunting tune. Captivated by the lulling song, Lizard followed the music.

He found the child, seemingly uninjured, sitting atop a large gray boulder shortly after. When the boy's blue eyes turned towards him, the last note drew longer before the blue instrument stopped playing. "There you are," said Link, giving the beast a smile of relief.

Lizard was rather bewildered that Link would even consider searching for him after what had happened. It should have been impossible to trust the scaled beast after the demon had spoken the truth of the Lizardman's past nature. The terrible accident as well should have changed the boy's perspective.

The reptile looked away with a grunt for he deeply felt guilty. The effect of the song disappeared along with the music and he was forced to endure the regret that lingered inside him.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked in a worried tone.

The beast hung his head low and hesitated to reply. He was relieved that the boy was not seriously hurt. However… knowing how close he had come to that conclusion pained him greatly.

That wretched demon-child… Lizard truly despised him. It was extremely difficult for the Lizardman to refrain from attacking the evil fiend. It was too dangerous to be around Link when that vile being was near.

Having been too immersed in his angry thoughts, Lizard did not notice Link's approach until he saw him enter his vision. The boy stood right before him, craning his neck far back to look right at the other.

Link was concerned at first but soon formed a small smile. "I'm not mad," he suddenly told the beast, knowing full-well the issue that bothered Lizard. "It was an accident, right? Siegfried tends to draw out the worst in people…" The boy shortly laughed, managing to joke about that demon despite the incident.

Lizard did not take it lightly. The reptile snorted angrily and tried to turn away from Link but the child reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Lizard," Link began sternly, drawing the beast's eyes towards him. "What has happened happened. Don't let it bother you too much."

_I am but a monster… _Nightmare had proven it so. To simply forget that was easier said than done.

Gently, Lizard pushed the boy away and freed his hand. With a short, deep growl, he shook his head and lightly tapped his claws over his armoured chest to show how wrong Link was to consider such a thing. _It_ would always bother Lizard to the end of his time.

He wanted to apologize but he could not speak the words he deeply desired. Instead, he pitifully growled and slumped his body forward to portray his shame.

Link's hardened features softened from the lizard's display. "Don't worry. It's just a bruise. I forgive you," the young hero replied, drawing close once more. "I really don't care, Lizard."

_I would have slain your companion… like I had done to many long ago…_ Words failed to reach the child's long ears. Instead, the beast's low, desperate growls could only be heard.

Lizard knew Link barely understood him but the child was the least bit confused. "What Siegfried had said of your past, is that what bothers you most?"

It was a rather amazingly close assumption. The reptile nodded and gestured a hand at the boy. Lightly, Lizard nudged the knuckle of his finger into the young hero's small chest.

Link unexpectedly smirked. "Me? Do you think I would care? You're my friend – you saved my life. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?"

The Lizardman frowned. However, he was most surprised that the child would still trust him let alone still consider the beast a friend.

Speechless, Lizard merely stared at the other.

Link started to laugh. "So, it is! You idiot. Like I would hate you. I would never think you less than what you are now, my friend." The child grinned broadly when Lizard regained his posture to show that he truly believed in Link's words.

Hearing the boy say that brought a great sense of happiness to well inside the Lizardman – something he had never felt before.

Link motioned him to follow. "Come on, Lizard, Siegfried's got an apology waiting for you."

The mention of that name suddenly changed the Lizard's demeanor to that of hatred. The boy waved a hand at him. "Don't worry," Link said hastily, "He promised to apologize and he _will _apologize. He won't say anything to anger you anymore because…" The hero's face saddened slightly. "Because… he needs your help. Soul Edge must be found quickly – I don't know exactly why, really, but please help him. I know it's hard to deal with him…"

The reptile snorted. '_Hard'_, the child said – it was _impossible_.

Nightmare had threatened to take Link's power. The wretch even showed his inconsideration for the help he was _already_ receiving. No good would ever come from aiding that demon-brat. To watch the two children...

Lizard drew a sharp breath when he recalled the great Hephaestus' words: _"The children; protect them both."_

He stiffly clenched his jaws at the given deed. Granted, it was to protect the repulsive fiend from Astaroth but the golem was now dead. So was he still the demon-child's protector? Did Hephaestus intend to keep him in such an awkward position?

Was he supposed to_ protect_ that terrible demon too?

Lizard sighed regrettably for he could not go against his god's wishes no matter how much he despised it. Nightmare was the link to Soul Edge after all and both Link and the demon needed the cursed blade to reverse the effects of time on their bodies.

Also, there was a chance that someone or _something_ would attempt to attack the wretched demon to take his cursed power.

Grimly, he glanced down at Link's pleading eyes. The boy was determined to stay by his demonic friend and nothing would persuade his decision. Knowing that, Lizard had no choice but to reluctantly agree to help. The beast quietly growled in defeat, bringing forth a thankful smile from the child.

Lizard had to look after the young hero, after all, to make sure no harm would ever come his way. It was the Lizardman's duty.

Link and Nightmare – two children of completely opposite natures – it was going to be a tough and probably painful journey to keep both of them safe. The whole ordeal would certainly be nerve-racking and Lizard would surly lose a few feathers through it all. Especially when Lizard had to keep his anger in check…

Nevertheless, if it was to fulfill his given task then he would follow to the end.

Link had lied once again – the injury was more than just a bruise. Although the boy's tough quiver absorbed most of the impact, Lizard's claws were still regrettably able to draw the child's blood. The wounds were shallow and Link kept insisting that it was a mere scratch that barely hurt at all when the Lizardman showed his concern.

Unable to persuade the stubborn boy, Lizard could only frown in silence.

It did not take long to return to the resting ground and upon seeing the injured fiend, Link was first to say, "An apology, Siegfried. You owe him one."

Standing a fair distance away, the Lizardman could clearly see the demon-child's irritated frown. Nightmare refused to say anything which prompted the young hero to pester him. "I guess we'll have to stay here for the rest of the day and move on in maybe two days. Right, Lizard?" Link cocked his brow teasingly at the scaled beast.

Lizard snorted to go along with the child's ploy.

"I never agreed to this," Nightmare spat. "I have no reason to apologize to _you_." It was obvious the last bit was directed to the reptile.

"Then what say you," Lizard began, matching his tone with the despicable demon's, "a temporary truce? An agreement between you and I to withhold our rancor until the journey's end?" It was probably foolish to believe that the hateful demon would agree to such terms.

However, Nightmare's desperation to seek the evil sword was something not to overlook. "A truce, huh?" the demon-child lowly muttered under his breath. He heaved a frustrated sigh. "I suppose it is the only way to handle our differences, beast," he conceded.

It seemed out of the ordinary that Nightmare would go along. It was absolutely shocking.

Link appeared to be pleased by their decision. "You two should shake on it," he suggested.

Both the demon and the lizard snorted at the awful idea. If either attempted to do such a thing they would end up crushing, clawing, or mutilating each other's hand in some gruesome way or form.

The Hylian pouted and crossed his arms. "Aw, come on. We're all friends."

Nightmare highly scoffed at that while Lizard calmly shook his head.

The hero, although a tad disappointed with the outcome, sighed as he placed both hands on the back of his head. He lightly smirked. "Fine, fine. You two better promise me not to fight then."

Lizard nodded at the boy but then grunted at the other child. "I will keep my word to young Link and you will do so as well," the beast forewarned, narrowing his gaze dangerously.

"Whatever," the demon-child muttered to both the reptile and hero.

"Great!" Link broadly smiled. "Let's rest until nightfall."

Heaving a weary sigh, Lizard made his way to where he had left his belongings; keeping a careful eye on the injured demon and Link as they began to quietly converse.

Trusting Nightmare to keep his word was a challenge – Lizard was highly uncomfortable within the demon's presence.

Lying on the ground, he watched them in caution. Every muscle was tense; his tail constantly twitched from side to side as if waiting for the opportunity to lunge if the situation became dire.

Surprisingly however, there was hardly any tension between the two boys that Lizard could sense. It was as if the incident between the two, where Nightmare dared to attack young Link, had never occurred.

Nightmare and Link were indeed an odd pair – the young hero was overly trusting of the other while the demon, despite his outer appearance, did not display any spite towards Link.

Although the problems between each of the three may have been resolved at the moment, Lizard knew that they would eventually stumble upon more issues. Especially if Nightmare's health continued to improve quickly…

The Lizardman was wary of the consequences that could occur if Nightmare were to ever regain his strength.

Nevertheless, the beast was determined to deal with whatever fate had set up for him.

* * *

Softly, the rain pelted the inn's square glass window Cassandra sleepily peered through. She sat by a round table, resting her right cheek in the palm of her hand. Light gray clouds had covered the town of Mesogaea – named after the Mesogaea mountains that surrounded it.

The southern Mesogaea mountains were visibly smaller than Hymettus and much more easier to maneuver through. Linked by the forest, the journey from the Hymettus mountains to Mesogaea took only a matter of two days on foot. It would have taken longer if a party of native hunters did not find them.

Another four days had passed since the weary, injured group of seven had arrived at the valley town.

The residents were kind and sympathetic. They had lent the group shelter, food, water and clothing too. None even questioned their sanity when the survivors spoke of the destruction of Hymettus and the monsters that caused it.

The people of Mesogaea had seen them – Lizardmen and Berserkers alike. It was only the day before the survivors were found that the town witnessed the abominations. They had appeared in either small groups or alone and barely were they a danger to the strong warriors of Mesogaea.

The hunting party that had found Cassandra and the others had been searching for more of the monsters to kill.

It was unbelievable how the situation had made a complete turnaround. The monsters were the ones getting slaughtered by the people now…

Cassandra, although she was satisfied by the brave actions of the people, she could not help but worry. What if they stumbled upon Link and his lizard friend? In truth they should be far from Mesogaea – heading eastward along the Hymettus mountain range. Hopefully that was the case but there was a chance that something could happen…

Each day she had prayed for their safety and as each day passed, she became more and more determined to leave the town in search of them once her injuries have healed.

She was still sore from the many bruises adorning her body but having a nice warm bed and hot, hearty meals over the past few days had sped up her recovery. Her chest pains were now a dull ache – nothing more but bruised ribs.

The other survivors were making good progress too. They were given free rooms at the town's only inn, much to the owner's generosity.

Drowsy from watching the dismal weather, Cassandra could not stifle her loud yawn.

"Some hot tea?" Aldara offered from across the table.

Cassandra glanced sideways, seeing the older woman hold a steaming cup in her hands, before resuming her gaze back out the window. "No thanks," she mumbled with a slight shake of her head. She hid the need to cringe from the sight of the putrid dark liquid. 'Mountain root tea' was what it was called by the locals and it was said to heal both body and spirit. 'Nasty,' was how Cassandra described it. (It somewhat tasted the same as Link's red potion she had tried once.)

"Oh, but dear, you are still in pain."

Sighing, Cassandra faced the woman she shared the room with and placed on a feint smile. "Don't concern yourself too much, Aldara. I had some this morning and I feel all right," she lied to avoid putting that foul concoction in her mouth.

Aldara was 'kind' enough to bring a whole kettle full of the stuff that was brewed by the inn owner's wife.

The older woman softly chuckled and placed the cup back on the carrying tray she had used to bring the tea and cups to their room. "That's good to hear. I will leave this here then in case you need it." She stood up and faintly smiled at the Athenian. Her blue eyes carried on the smile in her heart – no longer were they filled with sorrow.

The outcome of the treacherous journey had changed the fair woman greatly. The loss of her loved ones was something she could never forget but for Aldara to be alive was a sign that she should keep going on in life – she had said so herself.

"I will be back shortly. I want to check on the others. If you need anything…"

Cassandra quickly waved her hand. "No need, Aldara. I will be fine on my own."

Nodding, the woman left the room and closed the wooden door behind her.

Cassandra quietly laughed to herself. Aldara sort of reminded her of Mother.

Barely a minute had passed when someone rapped against her door. Groaning under her breath, she heaved her sore body off the chair and walked bare-footed to the knob.

She raised her brow when she saw Iason standing out in the hall. "Good day, Cassandra," the hunter greeted with a timid smile. "Although… it is not a very good day actually… with the rain."

The girl smirked and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe. "How do you fare today?" Cassandra asked him.

"Very well, actually. And… And you?" Iason returned.

Shrugging, the Athenian simply replied with, "I'm alive."

That brought a small smile on the young man's lips. "I came by to ask you if you have seen the strange group of people that had arrived this morning."

Cassandra slightly frowned. "Strange?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"

"You have not, I'm assuming…" Iason quietly murmured as he looked off to the side. He slowly returned his blue eyes back on her. "Four people arrived today on two horses. All were foreigners except for one… A woman… she looks…" The hunter hesitated as he glanced away from her as if embarrassed. "You look quite similar to her… Blonde hair… same style of clothing… Perhaps she is –"

"Sophitia…" Cassandra exclaimed before Iason had a chance to finish. Springing upright with her eyes wide, it was obvious to Iason that she knew them. "Where are they?" she asked in haste.

The hunter was quick with his answer, "I-uh… I'm not sure really. I saw them come in during the morning but they had left soon after. Errands… perhaps? They did have horses and they probably had to check them in the stables."

Turning sharply around, Cassandra bolted inside her room and grabbed her boots and cloak. As she put both on, she heard the hunter voice his concern.

"My sister and companions," she explained of her hasty actions. "We were separated in the mountains soon after the attack." She paused when she noticed the strange look on his face. She almost rolled her eyes in remembrance – Siegfried had failed to mention Sophitia to Iason and thus making her nonexistent. Cassandra did not want to hide the truth any longer. "Yes, I have a sister. An older sister."

"You have a large family…" he quietly commented, bringing a wide smile upon her face. "You could say that." She closed the door behind her with her room key in hand. "The stables; do you know where they are?"

Iason nodded. "I have explored the town a few times and know my way around," he simply told her.

"Then we can begin there. I want to find them soon."

It was cold and dreary outside but the dull weather did not dampen her mood. Knowing her sister had arrived in town was definitely good news. The three foreigners Iason had mentioned – there was no doubt as to who they were.

Splashing through the muddy streets, Cassandra followed behind the cloaked hunter that led the way. There were a few townsfolk out who did not mind working in the rain along the merchant road. The pair kindly nodded and smiled as they passed the few people on the street they recognized. (In truth, Iason was the one most acquainted with them for Cassandra rarely left the inn due to her injuries.)

They were about to pass by a pair of rain-soaked individuals peering around the various items at a merchant stand when Cassandra caught sight a familiar red of one of the customer's clothing beneath their dark, hooded cloak. The Athenian abruptly stopped and stared at the two in hopes of recognizing them. From where she stood, she could not see their faces for their hoods had covered them. Perhaps if they turned ever so slightly…

"Cassandra?" Iason called for her when he noticed her stopping.

At the sound of her name, both of the cloaked figures turned towards the young man's direction only to pause on the girl before them. Right then, Cassandra met their familiar gazes.

Overwhelmed with joy, Cassandra practically barreled into her sister's arms. She could have knocked Sophitia down to the ground if it were not for the dark-haired ninja preventing their fall.

"C-Cassandra?" she heard her sister wheeze after being winded.

Cassandra held Sophitia tightly, burying her head into the older sibling's shoulder. "You're here… I'm glad. I'm really glad," Cassandra softly murmured.

Sophitia realized the situation and gently placed her hand around the younger girl's head. The familiar touch was enough to erase all the emotional and physical pain Cassandra had endured over the past week. Reminisce of their childhood, whenever Cassandra got hurt, it was Sophitia who had often tended her when their mother was not around.

It had been a long time since Sophitia held her in such a way… It was rather embarrassing but Cassandra did not care.

"I'm here, Sister. I'm here," Sophitia cooed as she stroked the younger one's cloaked head. "It's okay now."

"Where is Siegfried?" Taki's voice cut into the moment.

Stiffening, Cassandra failed to form words and only shook her head to reply.

Sophitia tightened her hold. "Let's get out of this rain," she suggested, her voice quavering slightly. "We're staying at the inn. We can talk there."

"The inn… that's where I've been for the past four days," Cassandra told her. She saw her sister frown when she was freed.

"Much has happened, I presume," Taki inquired, her expression firm. "Seven nights ago, we had sensed a powerful surge of evil coming from the mountain forest. Do you know why?"

Cassandra lowered her eyes away from the ninja's interrogating gaze. She could not truly answer her; she may have been there but she had not been directly involved in it. She had been unaware of the dark power that haunted the forest for she was not as sensitive to Soul Edge's evil as Sophitia and Taki.

If what Taki had said was true then Cassandra's assumption may have been right… Why Link had avoided to explain Siegfried's whereabouts and condition finally made sense; Link did not want her to worry about Siegfried…

She furrowed her brow and continued to remain quiet.

"We can discuss this later. Come on, let's go back to the inn," Sophitia prompted when she noticed her sister's distress. "Taki, find the others and come back to our room. We can talk then."

"Very well," the huntress obliged and left with a nod.

"The others?" Cassandra questioned soon after Taki disappeared from sight. "Does that mean…?"

She heard her sister smirk. "Indeed. A day after you left, they found us at the base of the mountain," Sophitia answered. "Yunsung claims he only got lost but I know that is far from the truth…"

"Hm." Cassandra could easily guess Yunsung's reason to leave the group on that night they entered Iografou. He was a young man capable of making his own decisions after all…

"It matters not now," Sophitia continued. "What matters is that they are here with us. Now, shall we go?" Draping an arm supportively around the younger girl, Sophitia started to lead the way until she suddenly realized something. "Oh! Cassie, what about your friend?"

Cassandra turned her head sharply around to see Iason waiting from afar. Guilty for leaving him in such an awkward position, the young Athenian left her sister's side to approach the hunter. "Iason," she began as she drew near. "Thank you, Iason. Let's go back."

"U-Uh… No, It's… I will leave you alone with your sister and companions," replied the young man. Weakly, he smiled. "I thank the gods that your friends are here safe."

Returning with a faint smile of her own, the Athenian nodded. "As do I. I will introduce them to you later because there are many things I wish to tell them beforehand."

Iason nodded, understanding the situation. "There is no need, actually… I do not need to be introduced…" There was a sense of sadness in his posture as he looked away. "I know you will be leaving with them…"

Frowning, the girl was given no time to respond.

"I-I… I will see you back at the inn, Cassandra." With that, he turned around and left, leaving Cassandra to watch in silence as he disappeared around the corner.

Sighing, Cassandra made her way back to Sophitia. Upon seeing her sister's supportive smile, Cassandra could not help but beam with happiness despite the dreary rain.

It was almost like a blessing to be reunited with her sister days after the treacherous journey through Hymettus. As joyful as it was, Cassandra could not allow the moment to drag too long.

They had to move quickly and search for the children. They had left Athens as a group; they will reach the end as a group. Didn't they all agree to that?

Cassandra reached down to the jewel-embedded pouch she always had tied onto her belt ever since it was given to her. Rubbing her fingers over the large yellow jewel in the center of the leather bag, she faintly smiled.

_Link… You and Siegfried better wait for us until the end… _

* * *

A/N: My longest chapter yet - did you enjoy it? At long last, Link and Siegfried have reunited once again!

I apologize for the wait but I'll save my excuses. You've heard it all, I'm sure. I thank you all for taking the time to read this. Do leave a review to voice what you liked and disliked about this chapter. Criticism is always welcomed!

If you ever have the time check out my DeviantArt homepage for Charade's profile and Lizardman's updated profile.

I've also created a Poll and added it to my Profile! (I didn't notice this feature before...) "Which characters would you like to see in Through Time and Back?" I've allowed the choice of two characters that have yet to appear. It's really a just-for-fun-thing but I _might_ consider incorporating the chosen characters or I _might_ come up with something to add to my one-shot collection. So be sure to vote!

Summer's nearly over... Soul Calibur IV is almost out too! I wish I could play it... I need an XBox now...

Well, thank you all again for reading and don't forget to review! Take care!


	24. Those Who Search For Their True Path

A/N: This chapter is long overdue! My set deadline was to have it done before school started. Alas, that didn't happen...

Summer's gone and autumn has come... my, time passes by quickly! Did you all have a good summer break?

Well, I tried to finish this as soon as I could - two weeks into the school term. Not too bad.

Many thanks to all who have reviewed! And you as well, Kilo, Sagon Samurai - it's hard to reply to your comments, lol.

Well, enjoy this chapter everyone! You all know what to do.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Those Who Search For Their True Path  
**

A cliff so jagged and rough – with the ground and stone broken yet stable – overlooked the empty world that existed. All living things have long passed away, leaving the land barren and dead.

Three warriors stood upon the high cliff; their complexion unlike the image before them. Each of their eyes shone with their strong will to right what was wrong with the world. Each of their hearts resonated with the courage to face all forms of evil that stood in their way. Each of their souls burned with a powerful desire to fight for the peace they wished to protect.

From their respective homelands the three had traveled far but they had finally reached their destination as one. With their minds set on the same goal, the three warriors silently nodded to one another. No words were needed to exchange the feelings that each held at the dismal sight before them.

They all knew what waited in the terrible land: Soul Edge.

The evil sword that threatened the law of the world was near and they were determined to seek it out to destroy it once and for all.

* * *

"_You will see the land itself – changed from the norm to a barren land – that is when you will know we are near."_

Keeping that in mind, Link kept his eyes forward as he strode down the dirt road. In truth, he couldn't see very far under the pale light of the moon but he knew for sure that the land was hardly changing. It may have gotten cooler over the past few days but that was hardly considered abnormal.

With the mountains and forests far behind them, Lizard, Link and Siegfried had entered a more open land. There was hardly any cover which rendered the three to only travel at night to reduce the chances of being seen by any people. During the day, they would stray far from the main path to rest.

It was safest to follow the steady path for the surrounding terrain varied from steep slopes to deep fissures. With Lizard still injured and having to carry Siegfried, crossing the uneven land would be treacherous.

The night was a cold one, as cool as an autumn night. Strong, unforgiving winds blew their backs, making their travel slow. Shivering, Link walked on cold, numb feet. He really wished for a nice pair of boots…

Sniffing his running nose, he clenched his jaws stiffly to prevent his teeth from chattering from the harsh conditions. He had unrolled the sleeves of his large, blue tunic to hide his hands within them. Wrapping his arms tightly around his shaking body, the boy tried to keep warm but found it impossible. It was freezing!

Glancing back at his companions, the boy could tell that Lizard was fairing no better.

Susceptible to the cold temperatures, the beast's movements were painfully slow. He trailed far behind the Hylian. The injured boy in his arms was bundled up with the reptile's old brown blanket that Link once wore as a makeshift cloak and the remaining articles of clothing that were not used. An adult-sized, pale-grey tunic replaced Siegfried's torn bloody shirt.

The light of Lizard's sword did not reach far so it was too dark to see if Siegfried was all right. With the Master Sword returned to its sheath during times of travel, only Lizard's holy blade suppressed the dark powers of the boy. As a precaution, Link would lull the boy to sleep before leaving and would often continue to play his ocarina as they traveled.

However, the current night was far to cold to even hold his ocarina properly…

Stopping, the young Hylian turned around and frowned. At the rate they were going, it was useless to continue.

He dashed towards his struggling friend. "Lizard, let's s-stop," he stammered from the chills constantly running up his spine. His breath was a visible mist that hardly lingered for the wind blew it away. "It's f-far too cold. I-I'll make a fire and we can rest u-until the wind dies down."

Lizard weakly growled and nodded to agree. His narrowed eyes fell on the boy he carried and carefully, he shifted his hold on Siegfried. The boy remained limp and unmoving beneath the layers of clothing that protected him.

Link led the way. Off the hard, dirt road and onto the soft grass that hid many jarring stones and prickly thorns. Around a small hill, they found a small shroud of thin trees that could perhaps provide decent cover from the blowing wind.

Leaves noisily rustled all around but the trees and shrubbery did indeed provide some cover for the group against the wind. Gathering stones and rocks, Link made a small pit for a fire after clearing the ground with his stiff, senseless fingers. He lit an arrow aflame and welcomed the pleasing warmth for a brief second before placing it deep into the centre of his pile of grass and sticks.

By the time the fire provided both light and heat, Lizard had already laid Siegfried on the ground opposite of where he lay. Down on his front with his tail curled around the fire, the scaled beast was unmoving but still awake. Its tired red eyes were fixed upon the burning flame.

Lizard's sword was already in place; erected above the wounded boy's covered head. The Master Sword soon accompanied it and together the holy swords relinquished the darkness of the night and silenced the persistent evil lingering within the young knight. Siegfried showed no reaction to the light; a sign he was still sleeping.

Link dropped beside the other boy with a sigh. Sitting before the fire, the Hylian curled into a ball to stay warm. "Get some sleep," he told his reptilian friend. "I'll keep watch."

Surprisingly the Lizardman did not protest against the young Hylian – the cold must have really affected the beast's mood. Soundlessly, Lizard closed his eyes, leaving Link to stay alert.

The crackling flame was unheard by the noisy wind. The constant sound was soon tuned out of Link's ears.

What felt like hours had passed by noticeably for Link. Completely bored, the boy had been occupying his drowsy mind with little games. With his Hookshot, he would aim at tree branches that looked suitable for adding to the fire. He would use the sharp point to break the branch but sometimes that didn't work when he missed. Usually it resulted in him having to forcefully tug at the chain to pull the hook out of the wood of the trunk or thicker branch. The Hookshot was rather heavy in his hands resulting in many incidents like that.

When he had noticed the weakening wind, he left Lizard and Siegfried to sleep to wander into the open. It may have been cold out in the field but it wasn't too bad as before. There he practiced throwing his boomerang for he had not used it in quite some time. The magical weapon noisily flew in the air and into the dark where Link could hardly keep an eye on it. He was nearly struck in the head with it numerous times whenever he lost sight of it.

After tiring from the little game, he returned to the others, hoping they both continued to sleep.

However, what he found was something more disheartening.

He stopped short when he saw Siegfried no longer asleep but sitting upright, blindly facing the fire with Lizard's old blanket draped around his shoulders. Across from the injured boy, there was the _crow_, perched atop a tree.

Lizard was still sleeping despite the wicked bird above him.

Link gritted his teeth in dread as he eyed the demonic bird with hate. The Hylian was tempted to throw his boomerang at the red-eyed crow but Siegfried stopped him. "Be still," the older boy lowly murmured when he sensed the Hylian's intent.

Link hesitated as he furrowed his brow at the other. Keeping silent, he slowly glanced over at the cursed bird. Its glowing orbs rested upon him and instantly, Link formed an angry scowl.

He hated the bird – _despised _it. Whenever it was around, it meant trouble. Siegfried had always been affected by the evil of the crow…

How was it that Link could never sense the bird? Even as he stood before it, he could feel _nothing_ as if it did not even exist… He mentally cursed himself for allowing the fiend to draw close unexpectedly.

The crow's intimidating stare fell onto Siegfried.

Silent words were being spoken – Link was certain the bird was somehow communicating with the older boy like before. Whatever it was saying made Siegfried snarl quietly to the side.

"Three Destroyers," Siegfried suddenly began, his head turned to the watching Hylian, "draw near the sword we seek. We have very little time."

Blinking, Link was quick to grasp what was said. "Destroyers?" he questioned as he carefully made his way over. "As in…"

"As in fools like _you_," the demon-boy concluded, sounding rather bitter.

The Hylian glowered at the comment while Siegfried continued. "Fools that believe in righteous honor; justice; _hope_ for the cursed world. To them, Soul Edge is an entity of evil that is to be destroyed."

"Oh?" Link was highly intrigued. "They are no mere fools; they're heroes of your world. Just like Cassandra and the others… Warriors determined to fight. When an evil arises, so will heroes." He sat before the flickering flame where he could see both Siegfried and the crow. Basking in the light and heat, he savored the warmth that flowed through his body.

"Heroes?" Siegfried snorted, seemingly repulsed by the very word. "They're ignorant _fools_. Soul Edge cannot simply be destroyed just by having the will to fight it. You, a _hero _of a different world, even failed to destroy it." A fanged sneer was directed at the Hylian. "So what hope is there to relinquish the evil that exists in this world? If those so-called heroes possess the same power as you, Soul Edge would still never be fully destroyed."

The Hylian disagreed on that. "That's not true," the boy boldly stated. "Your world has both light and dark with the darkness being Soul Edge and the light…" His blue eyes fell on both Siegfried and the holy swords. "There exists a light that defies the darkness – Lizard's sword is evidence of that. If an evil exists then the opposite must exist as well."

Something Link had said deeply angered the other. "It does…" Siegfried snarled dangerously, making Link tense in caution. "Such a thing does exist… the cursed Spirit Sword, _Soul Calibur_."

"Soul Calibur?" The Hylian's eyes widened in surprise. Such a name held a holy definition. By Siegfried's reaction, Link could easily assume that Siegfried had encountered the 'Spirit Sword' before and it had not gone too well… "There is such a sword? Where is it?" he quickly asked, eager to know more about the polar blade of Soul Edge.

"How am I to know?!" Siegfried snapped in a furious manner, causing the younger boy to flinch. (Surprisingly, his outburst did very little to wake up the sleeping Lizardman.) "I was cast into a void of darkness upon my defeat from the wretched human who wielded the cursed thing!"

_A warrior from the east…_ Link recalled the stories of Nightmare told back in Athens. Sophitia had mentioned Nightmare's defeat was done by the hands of two strong warriors from that region. One of them must have held the sword, Soul Calibur.

Link frowned. "You were defeated but Soul Edge was not destroyed…"

"Indeed," the demon-boy lowly snarled, distaste clear in his tone. "It had been mortally wounded… That's why fragments of it exist." His head bowed low, as if staring at his hands through the blindfold. "Pieces of the shattered blade were scattered throughout the world when my human mind regained its consciousness," he continued, oddly quiet. "I traveled across the lands like a pathetic fool, hoping to find a way to seal the sword away forever. I was oblivious to the trail I left in my wake."

A terrible smile soon formed on his pale lips. "It really did not matter though… I had failed – the sword took over my human mind and I became Nightmare once again. Under Soul Edge's influence, I was desperate to reclaim my lost power and sought after the shards I had left behind." Anger showed upon his face as he turned abruptly towards the Hylian. "But then _you _came along," he growled in spite.

Link hardened his gaze and lightly scoffed. "You came at me first, if I recall," the boy retorted, crossing his arms. In his hand he still clutched tightly to his boomerang.

Siegfried noisily snorted at him and turned back to the flame. "Does it matter?" he spat. "Soul Edge's power was sealed away by your cursed sword – hidden away from the entire world."

"What do you mean?" Link questioned, cocking his head slightly to the side. "We're searching for Soul Edge, aren't we? And not just us… So how can it be hidden?"

"You truly don't listen, do you?" the older boy muttered. He raised his uninjured right arm, allowing the loose sleeve of his light-coloured tunic to slide up his forearm to reveal his hand to the night air. Then with a slow, delicate move, he rested his palm over his heart. "I've told you before – it's _here_. What we are actually searching for is nothing but Soul Edge's vessel."

"Huh?" Link uttered in both confusion and shock.

"Must I repeat?" Siegfried growled impatiently. "Or is your mind _unable_ to comprehend a word I say?"

"I get it! I get it!" the Hylian quickly answered with a sullen pout. He soon became worried. "It's just that… It's hard to believe…"

"How so?" Hidden eyes turned towards the young hero. "I've seen your unbelievable powers and heard of your improbable tales but I know better than to doubt you – so why is it hard for you to believe what_ I_ say?"

"It's…" Link trailed off in a quiet whisper. It was because Link really did not want to believe such a thing. Soul Edge's power was _sealed_ within Siegfried's soul… How was that possible? If it was true, Siegfried should have been consumed by its evil by now since he had transformed… However, there was hardly any sign of the sword's overwhelming evil that Link had sensed when he first met Nightmare on that day. Siegfried was not truly Nightmare - all Link could sense was a meager fraction of the true demon's power.

"It was your wretched sword that caused it," Siegfried suddenly said, cutting into the Hylian's pondering thoughts. "The confrontation between you and I – Soul Edge and your blade – _Inferno_ was somehow torn out of Soul Edge itself and sealed within my own soul by your sword's despicable power."

Link raised an eyebrow questionably. "Inferno?" It was the second time he had heard Siegfried mention such a name.

Tightly, Siegfried's clawed hand clenched the clothing that covered his heart. "_Inferno_," the older boy deeply hissed in seething hate, "the true entity of Soul Edge; both the sword's power and very soul. It sleeps and has yet to awaken but I fear the time would soon come if we do not hurry."

Appalled, Link only stared at the other, trying to understand everything that was said. Slow to respond, Siegfried's impatient "Did you not hear me, elf?" brought the boy out of his stupor. "Yes, yes, I heard," Link mumbled, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Having learned the fate of his friend, it was worrisome for the young hero. Siegfried was burdened with so much that Link felt absolutely horrible. The stubborn, arrogant knight had been suffering from the very beginning of their journey and Link had been unaware of it.

He was sorry for Siegfried – he pitied him; sympathized him; and most of all, he regretted everything he had done to harm him.

Sadly, he frowned at his friend. "You knew from the beginning?" he quietly asked.

Siegfried slowly shook his head. "After you vanished was when I had learned of my fate," he answered the Hylian in a low murmur. "Without your sword at its true strength, my own power was able to manifest into the very being you see before you. _Don't_ say it," he sharply cut in front of Link's apology, somehow predicting the young hero's motive.

Lifting his good hand, Siegfried held it out towards the Hylian. The wicked claws, stained dark with dried blood, were an awful sight. They had taken the place of the iron claws once possessed by the young knight and they were just as deadly… "This power is mine alone – granted by Soul Edge long ago. It has become its own essence, separated from the blade itself. It is not the sword that gives me this strength." As he spoke, each finger curled inwards to form a final fist.

"Then…"

"Inferno truly is sealed; kept in a deep slumber. If it were to awaken… If that were to happen…" Siegfried fell dreadfully silent as he dropped his raised hand effortlessly to his side.

Link was reluctant to ask about the consequence but he had to know. "What will happen?"

The crow Link nearly forgot was present suddenly cried out; making him jump out of his wits. Catching his lost breath, he glowered furiously at the cursed bird before turning his attention back at the demon-boy that started to speak.

"Perish… I will perish… A vessel is needed to contain the true soul of Soul Edge."

Link was rendered speechless. He bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes to his dirty feet. "Do you know how far we are to it?" Link finally asked in a quiet tone when moments of silence had passed.

Glancing intently at the other, he saw the older boy furrow his brow slightly. "The land has become colder and harsh – we are nearly there. Where _exactly_ it is, the messenger will lead us." As Siegfried spoke the last part, he nodded towards the hated crow.

Instantly, Link shot a glare at the crimson-eyed bird that returned his stare with a shrill caw. It released a series of cries before vanishing into the darkness above. "I hate that crow," the young Hylian growled under his breath when he knew for certain that it was gone. To Siegfried he frankly said, "I don't trust it."

An amusing sneer adorned the other's pale face. "And yet you trust me? The bird is harmless compared to me."

"But you're my friend," Link stated in truth, bringing forth a bitter laugh from the older boy.

"You are a very stupid and naïve child, elf…"

"Hylian," the younger one automatically corrected, interjecting Siegfried's words. Quickly, he added, "And I'm not stupid." He went unnoticed, however.

"… You shouldn't tread lightly around me. You may get yourself killed by my own hands one day…"

Before Link could say anything, a loud startling growl followed by snarling hisses cut him off. Lizard was awake but remained in his lying position with his eyes fervently glaring at the demon-boy. Link was uncertain as to how long the scaled beast was listening to them.

"Clearly, it would be the elf's own fault if that were to ever happen," Siegfried responded to the Lizardman, gesturing at the sullen Hylian as he spoke nonchalantly. Link was envious of the older boy – being able to understand Lizard's speech so easily was something the Hylian wished he knew. It would be wonderful to learn more about his Lizardman friend and understand him better too. Alas, if only he had Siegfried's ability…

Lizard shortly growled as he rose into a crouch to face the demon-boy across the small fire. Letting out a prolonged snarl, the reptile narrowed his red eyes at the other before ending in a forceful grunt.

Siegfried snorted at the beast and formed a wicked smile. "Of course, vile one, I would do so without hesitation…"

Link loudly groaned and rolled his eyes as the two began their usual exchange of mockery, scorn or ridicule for one another. It happened nearly _every_ time the two were awake within each other's presence. Thankfully, nothing said had ever invoked the same incident as before their 'truce' was set. There were a few times that nearly happened however…

It was annoying; frustrating too. It was far worse than having to deal with Siegfried and Yunsung because back then Link was not alone to handle the situations.

To stop the two from ever reaching the level of hostility, Link would play his ocarina to calm them down if words failed to reach their ears.

Lizard was up on his feet as he deeply growled in retaliation of Siegfried's degrading insult.

"I am no more the monster than you," Siegfried countered the beast, baring his fangs angrily.

"Hey, you guys…" Link tried to break into their flaring exchanges of harsh words. Of course, the boy went unheard.

Sighing, he placed his boomerang back into his item bag and took out his ocarina. Ignoring the pair, Link closed his eyes and played out the song he knew all too well. The notes were etched into both his mind and body for his fingers moved along the blue instrument seemingly on their own.

He wasn't sure how long he played the soothing melody – the time it took to take effect on the two varied in the past arguments.

When he heard Siegfried say his name, he paused to look at the other. "Link, stop it. There's no time for that," Siegfried told him calmly, no longer showing any disdain towards the beast.

The Hylian became angry. "But there's time to fight?" he retorted bitterly. "I don't see how that's fair."

The demon-boy huffed and turned his head sharply to the side – something he often did in place of apologizing.

Lizard softly snarled at the Hylian to show his guilt before stepping back to his place by the fire. Down on his haunches, the Lizardman curled his tail around his feet and quietly waited.

"The Destroyers…" Siegfried began in a troubled tone, acting as if nothing happened between him and the beast. "We must hurry before they find Soul Edge." His brow furrowed beneath the blindfold. "It is not only them that we must beat, but the Seekers as well."

"Ones who _seek_ the sword?" Link presumed with little effort.

A smirk was the older boy's response. "Indeed. Perhaps they should be considered the most dangerous…" Briefly, his outer demeanor changed into one of regret. "Beings who desire Soul Edge's power will stop at nothing to gain it… The messenger warns of one Seeker drawn close to the vessel. It's only a matter of time before Soul Edge is either destroyed or taken."

Link rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Goddesses… Four people we have to beat to the sword?" He blinked away the weariness and gazed at the other solemnly. "We're not even that close compared to them, are we?"

"At most, we are a few days behind."

"It's impossible then…"

"Don't be so certain." Siegfried suddenly sneered. "In order for those idiotic wretches to reach the sword, they must defeat the Guardian of Soul Edge."

"What?" Link was troubled by that.

"Much like how you have this _beast_ –" he flicked his wrist to gesture at the glowering Lizardman – "as your guardian, I have my own." His smile became malicious. "The one-eyed demon… it guards the sword."

"_That_?!" the Hylian exclaimed in horror, making Lizard peer over at him questionably. "That _thing_ that nearly killed us?!"

"It wanted to kill _you_ and only you, remember?" Siegfried had to state in a blunt manner. "I was merely in the way –" He was cut off by Lizard's demanding snarl.

Irritated, the blinded boy scoffed at the reptile. "You need not to know," he spat. "Ask him yourself – oh, but you cannot, can you, you _pathetic_ _beast_?"

He let out a mocking laugh as Lizard countered with a resounding roar. Before the Lizardman could attempt to move, Link bellowed at them both to shut up.

Frustrated, the Hylian furiously ruffled his own hair and stood up. "Both of you – what happened to the truce, huh? We'll never make it if this is all you guys do!" He hardened his eyes on his two constantly bickering friends.

Deep down, Link knew it was hard for Siegfried to keep his tongue from lashing out. The dark influence he was under greatly affected his demeanor. At times, he was overly hateful not only to Lizard but to Link as well when something irritated him. Other times, he acted normal – like how Siegfried used to be…

The boy was both Nightmare and Siegfried and both personalities had merged into one…

Lizard was in a constant bitter mood. It was obvious the beast despised the demon-boy and having to be forced to aid him was absolutely frustrating. Food was also lacking for the Lizardman, making him grouchy from hunger. Animals were small and scarce, making hunting difficult. The last he had eaten was the small rabbit a couple days ago.

Lizard grunted as he slouched in his spot, turning his head away from Link.

Siegfried merely snorted. "It's unavoidable, you know," he had to say, making Link wearily sigh.

"Please. Just _please_, stop it. We don't have time, as you said so yourself, Siegfried. So _stop it_. Both of you."

A single red reptilian eye peered sideways at him as Lizard quietly growled. Then, reluctantly to Siegfried, he produced a series of deep growls and shrieks that only the demon-boy would understand.

Siegfried gritted his teeth and bitterly replied with: "Hmph. If only it were that easy…" He held out a hand to stop the reptile from responding. "I don't need to hear it again, beast. I will comply if I must." The last bit came out as a bitter snarl.

Seeing the heated anger between the two dwindle to a slightly lesser degree, Link finally felt a bit relieved. Calmly, he tried to fix his messy hair after he sat back down.

"Where's that stupid bird – err, messenger – where'd it go?" the Hylian questioned the older boy. "I thought it was going to lead us…" he added in a low, morbid tone.

"It will once we reach the land where the sword lies in wait. At this poor rate we're going at, it may be at least two more days," Siegfried answered in truth as he slightly furrowed his brow.

Link rolled his eyes at his tone and soundly sighed. "We should get going then…" he mumbled, although he was reluctant to suggest that. The boy really did not feel like moving for his body had grown tired and comfortable around the small fire. His mind however, was wide awake after having to deal with the anger issues between his two friends. "The wind's died down and it's not too cold anymore."

He stood up and stretched his stiff body, shivering slightly from the lingering chills of the night air farthest from the fire's heat, proving himself wrong.

"Sit down, boy," he heard Siegfried grumble. Link gave him an odd look. "Go to sleep."

"Hm?" Link raised an eyebrow, rather confused that the demon-boy would suggest that. "But what about –"

"You haven't slept much these past nights."

The boy crossed his arms. "That's because you guys keep _fighting_. I have to keep an eye on you two."

Lizard let out a short hiss and gestured at the Hylian with his scaly hand. Of course, a simple gesture such as that was too hard to comprehend fully. Link only blinked at the beast.

The Lizardman seemed disappointed and growled at the older boy soon after. Siegfried smirked, almost mockingly. "Your monstrous friend agrees with me, Link. So go to sleep."

The Hylian smiled an apology to Lizard; sorry for not being able to understand him. To them both, he said, "I can't sleep right now. I'm still a little annoyed. Maybe a walk… No, wait… I can't leave you two alone together."

Lizard stood up with a short growl and tapped his claws against his armoured chest. He turned towards the trees and grunted, waving a hand from himself to the outer boundary.

"You will go?" Link asked, frowning at the reptile. "Go where?"

The beast made a circle with his hand, indicating the surrounding area. Lizard was willing to go for a walk. Perhaps he really needed it to cool off the tension between him and Siegfried for a moment.

Lizard's tail vanished into the darkness past the trees soon after Link nodded.

After feeding the embers of the dying flame, the boy flopped onto his back on the cold, grassy ground, resting his arms under his head. Blue eyes stared up at the starry sky through the gaps of the branches.

He was unable to sleep even if the heated tension between his companions was not present. His mind was troubled by too many things.

The cursed crow was one thing that lingered in his thoughts. The one-eyed demon was another thing that filled him with dread. What Siegfried had told him deeply made him worry…

"Still awake?" Siegfried interrupted his pondering after a while had past.

"Are you tired?" Link returned.

He heard Siegfried mumble a 'No' before hearing: "You keep putting me to sleep, remember?"

The younger boy quirked his lips in a half-smile. "You know, I was wondering about something… How'd you get to Hyrule?"

"What do you mean?"

"A shard ended up in my world, remember? How'd it get there if you never crossed into Hyrule?"

There was a pause. "The void, perhaps," Siegfried tried to explain. "Likely a rift had opened within the dark void that links our world to yours."

Link was astonished to hear that. "So our worlds are connected in a way…" he quietly murmured under his breath. Although the link between the two worlds was difficult to reach on either side – there was no doubt that their worlds coincided.

The boy faintly smiled while the other said nothing.

When neither spoke for a while, Link let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you a story," Siegfried suddenly began.

"A story?" The Hylian shifted his lying body so he could see the other from the side. "Since when do you tell stories?"

A small smile that lacked any contempt formed on the demon-boy's lips. "You've told your stories so I will tell you mine."

"Is it about the story you told Madame Greta? I'd like to hear that!"

The older boy snorted in annoyance. "No. That's if you won the bet, remember?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, practically, you can assume I've already won since… you know…" Vaguely, he trailed off with a simple wave of his hand in spite the other being incapable of seeing his body gestures.

Again, Siegfried snorted. "No, Link. I won't tell you that. This story is different… about someone I once knew."

Albeit disappointed of not being able to hear the lie, Link became quite interested. He watched the older boy intently, eagerly waiting.

Smiling, the young hero listened to the story being told:

"In my homeland, there was a man who was known to be a hero. Strong, brave and heroic – I admired him when I was young. His name was Frederick Schtauffen…"

* * *

Humans… there were seven of them. They had made camp along the main road a little ways east from where the children were. All, save for one watcher, slept around a burning flame. Beside them was a large two-horse wagon that carried various goods.

Tradesmen – they were an excellent source of supplies.

With the calm wind in his favour, Lizard had crept towards the wagon without being detected by the horses. The watcher, a man huddled in a thick blanket from head to toe, was unaware of the beast's presence.

Like he had done so many times, Lizard carefully pilfered through the many bags, crates and barrels in the humans' possession in search of useful things. Food was a priority and he was thankful to the gods that there were crates full of it; fruit, both fresh and dry was something young Link would certainly enjoy. Then there was dry meat. Although Lizard preferred fresh meat he really had no choice but to go with the tough, dry hunks. He did not want to starve.

Not only was there food for the taking, there were some other items that could prove useful for the journey. Blankets and clothing – rather extravagant articles meant to be worn by the rich – he took a few of those as well. With the nights being so cold, the extra clothing would shield the beast from the freezing temperatures and keep the children warm.

There was water too but unfortunately it was stored within a barrel. It was far too large to take and thus impossible to silently steal.

After filling his bag with food and clothes, Lizard left the same way he came. He resumed his stroll under the starry night sky wearing one of the blankets he had stolen around his shoulders. In silence, he wandered around the open fields and hills as he ate a piece of flavourless dried meat.

He had not been gone from the children for too long so he decided not to return just yet.

The Lizardman was still angry at the cursed demon-child. Every word that spewed from Nightmare sounded like a threat to the beast. That _despicable_ fiend… still he would threaten young Link despite the kindness the hero portrayed.

"_He believes you a friend – trusts you without question – and yet you would dare to betray him?!" _

"_Of course, vile one, I would do so without hesitation…"_

It was deeply troubling not knowing if Nightmare was simply taunting him or telling the truth. Lizard was unable to comprehend the demon's true intentions clearly. At times, the wretched being would bare his wicked fangs in spite – mostly when Lizard was around.

Then there were some rare moments when the boy acted like a normal human and that was usually when Link was the only one talking to him. During then, Lizard could sense no hint of hate or anger from the demon-child.

Even though Nightmare still held his human side within him, Lizard could not fully trust him. Nightmare was growing stronger with each passing day. His uttered threats could soon become a reality…

The Lizardman stopped at the thought; deeply worried for Link's safety. Perhaps it was a bad idea to leave him alone with the fiend; he had never done such a thing. In fact, it was a first for Lizard to be separated from the demon.

Abruptly, the beast turned around and searched for the cover of trees the children were hiding in. Trotting over the small hills, he caught sight of an orange light flickering through the cover of growth. Ignoring the awful stench of the demon's blood, he approached the camp slowly in caution only to stop before the trees to listen for any sign of struggle or pain that could have occurred in his absence.

To his relief, Lizard heard nothing out of the ordinary, just the crackling of the fire. The children were quiet.

He stepped into the fire's light and instantly, his red eyes fell on the sitting demon-child. Nightmare was still awake. Link, on the other hand, was lying on his back where Lizard last saw him, asleep on the ground.

"Rare, isn't it?" Nightmare lowly began after hearing the Lizardman's approach, "To see him sleep before the both of us do."

Lizard only managed to open his jaws slightly before the demon cut him off: "Don't speak. Your words would surely wake him."

The reptile glared at the fiend but willingly obeyed to stay silent. He only snorted as he made his way over to the sleeping boy. He dug out one of the new blankets he had stolen, a thick black, cotton sheet decorated with an elaborate design made of golden thread, and carefully covered the child beneath it.

Undisturbed, Link continued to sleep.

Indeed, it was rare to see the young hero rest peacefully when both opposing members of the group were still awake. It was the Hylian that had always forced the two to stop bickering and sleep. Truly, such efforts to control a raging Lizardman and an angry demon must have been stressful on the young one.

There was no denying how exhausted Link had become yet the hero never allowed it to slow their pace. With a smile, he would always announce that he was feeling fine when Lizard showed his concern for the boy.

Without a hitch in his stride, Link would only walk forward even if his body was strained.

Lizard regretted his selfish act of letting the boy watch for the night hours prior – the numbing cold had rendered his mind and body with heavy fatigue. He was unable to stay awake despite his desire to.

To see the young hero finally asleep relatively made him forget the reason why he was angry at Nightmare. Calmed to a point, Lizard sat protectively beside the slumbering Hylian and basked in the fire's radiant heat.

As Lizard tossed broken sticks and plucked grass into the flame, Nightmare resumed to talk; "The elf is a fool, do you not think so?" His voice was strangely soft and unlike the deep, hateful tone he often spoke in when addressing to the Lizardman. "I cannot understand him at all… Why does he still believe in the path that no longer exists?"

Was Lizard supposed to provide an answer? Nightmare left his questions hanging as if expecting a reply.

The reptile was reluctant to say anything, knowing that in doing so, he would most likely wake the young Hylian with his loud growls and shrill sounds.

Listening with intent, the Lizardman only watched the demon-child with slight suspicion. Nightmare had never fallen into such a mood before whenever in the waking presence of the beast. The fiend was up to something…

That unexpected 'visit' with the demon's pet crow made it evermore obvious. Lizard had overheard the one-sided conversation between the demon-child and the cawing pest. The Lizardman had been awake since the bird's noisy arrival; feinting sleep in order to learn of Nightmare's true intention. During then, the beast was aware that Link was not around and acted accordingly.

It had been difficult to comprehend what exactly was happening – the crow was evidently _speaking_ to the demon in some way by Nightmare's responses.

He had heard the brat speak of Soul Edge and mentioned the Guardian of the evil sword… described as the '_one-eyed demon_'.

Obviously, it was a dangerous monster judging by Link's horrified reaction when Nightmare spoke of it.

Despite eavesdropping on the demon, the lizard barely learned of anything that could reveal Nightmare's true nature. When Link had returned, the beast had chosen to remain still, not daring to reveal his waken state to the demon-child. He had listened in on the two boys as they spoke amongst one another, rather surprised at the amount of knowledge he had gathered.

Nightmare had been defeated by a strong warrior that wielded a sword called 'Soul Calibur' – a sword of opposite power to Soul Edge… Lizard felt as if he had encountered the _Spirit Sword_ before… the name seemed familiar but he could not understand why.

What Nightmare had spoken of seemed true to his word. His story was believable. It was pitiful, really, for the man named Siegfried to fall under Soul Edge's clutches after regaining his freedom.

To lose one's freedom was a horrible fate – Lizard had gone through the experience himself after all.

But to lose that freedom more than once was worst than death itself…

With eyes of pity, the Lizardman slowly shook his head at the cursed human twisted by the darkest evil to ever plague the land.

_Link… why do you choose to save him? _

It was a question similar to Nightmare's – yet both he and the fiend were unable to come up with a clear answer.

Link was truly a strange one…

Lizard quietly muttered, "I do not know." The words were no more but low snarls and not enough to wake the child that slept.

The demon smirked with light amusement. "He never hated me – even from the very beginning. I was willing to kill him with Soul Edge and yet the cocky brat did nothing but smile. I _hated_ him but he did not truly hate me back. The idiot… how is he a _hero_?"

Silence fell upon them briefly when Lizard was unable to answer. The beast only snorted, drawing a response from the other.

"He trusts me too easily." Nightmare's blindfolded eyes turned towards the listening reptile. "You are right to mistrust me, beast. Be not like him and doubt my actions."

_What?_

Lizard was confounded as to why Nightmare would forewarn him. His red eyes narrowed dangerously at the blinded demon and his muscles tensed in anticipation. He let out a low, rumbling growl to question Nightmare's true motive.

"Silence, you fool," the demon hissed. "There's no need to be angry. Now listen to the favour I will ask of you."

_Why should I?! _Lizard wanted to demand but he held back and instead produced a short snarl as he snapped his jaws.

Nightmare's thin lips curled into a humorless sneer. "It's a simple favour, cursed beast, one that suits your given title." His head tilted slightly to fully face the sleeping hero. "As a Guardian protect him well. Never stray your eyes from him no matter what may happen or else…" The demon's sneer became wicked. "… you will both die."

"A threat?!" the reptile lowly hissed in spite, unable to hold back his rekindled hate.

"It is not a threat but a warning, you could say." With his intimidating hand, Nightmare carefully gestured to the glowing swords by his side. "These wretched weapons cannot tame me forever. Slowly but surely, my wounds are healing as each day passes and soon my power will fully return to what it once was when I faced that loathsome golem. Do you think I would hold back against you? You will clearly be mistaken when that time comes, cursed one."

He waved a finger and shook his head as he made a sound of disapproval before Lizard could say anything. "Hold your monstrous growls or you will wake him. Simply listen and understand that what I've told you will be inevitable." The Lizardman managed a restrained snarl as the demon pressed on, "The boy's cursed seal may be still in effect since I am weak but eventually I will overcome it. So, watch him, beast. Guard him with your life and do not turn your back against me from now on or you will deeply regret it."

Lizard merely stared at the fiend in utter contempt. Speechless, he did not know whether to hate the demon even more or be somewhat grateful.

"Why?" the reptile asked in a short growl. _You desire our end so why are willing to warn me of this?_

"Why? I'm giving you a fair warning because I can…" the demon-child answered.

His tired tone made Lizard reconsider the thought that Nightmare was only mocking the reptilian warrior as a weakling.

Evident by his human-like demeanor, there was more to it than what the demon simply claimed. Unable to argue, Lizard silently accepted his answer.

"When the morning sun rises, wake him," Nightmare ordered, peering through his blindfold at the Lizardman. "The Guardian of Soul Edge can only defend the sword for so long. It's best to move quickly so do not falter, beast."

"In the morn?" The lizard shortly questioned. To travel in the day of light would put them at risk of being seen by any humans. The group the reptile had pilfered not too long ago came to mind.

"I may not be able to see but I am not blind to the fact that you cold-blooded beasts are weak to the cold," the demon stated with a jeering smile. "You'd much prefer the light of the sun, am I right? So, we leave in the morning."

Lizard scoffed at the stated truth. Then he let out a gruff snort, hating to be told what to do by the loathsome demon. He had to listen however, for Link's sake.

With nothing left to say, Nightmare returned his blind eyes to the flickering flame while Lizard merely watched him in grim anticipation.

Keeping his word, Lizard stayed protectively by the sleeping hero for he was determined to keep him safe from Nightmare.

If the demon did not choose to sleep, then Lizard would stay awake for the rest of the long night…

Morning came and went. As did the day. Eventless, the night passed by.

It was near the evening on the following day did something unexpected occur…

Trudging along an old weathered, broken fence made of wood, Lizard panted heavily with the burden in his arms. The aches of his healing wounds were becoming too unbearable but he had to pull through. It was not time to rest just yet even though he was desperate to part away from the injured demon he grudgingly carried.

The demon-child may be sleeping and had yet to awaken since that night thus deeming him harmless but Lizard could not but be overly cautious of what could occur if he allowed to drop his guard. With the demon's warning clear in his mind, being very wary of Nightmare was prior nature.

Choosing to travel in the light of day instead of the night had resulted in them straying far from the pleasant path and onto unleveled ground. Rolling hills and many small cliffs were some of the obstacles that had to be overcome. They had yet to see or to be seen by any humans around so it was well worth the effort.

As well with the sun beaming through the layers of cloud it made the day better to travel than in the cold, relentless night. By the time evening came, the sun was hidden behind gray clouds and thus brought the temperature far below Lizard's comfort zone.

"Look!" he heard a startled voice beside him.

Lizard peered down at young Link who was pointing at something in the distance. Reptilian eyes followed the direction and found something quite peculiar: perched on top a tall wooden post that once was part of the fence was a large black crow with eyes that glowed like wicked rubies caught in the fires of the underworld.

It was easy to assume that the crow was the demon's vile _messenger_… the one that would lead them to Soul Edge.

An intimidating creature of the dark – Lizard bared his teeth and snarled at the bird. The crow's fierce eyes did not make him falter at all. Instead, it fueled the beast's hatred.

The bird released a chilling cry that made the Lizardman slightly shiver. Quickly, he glanced at the demon for any response.

There was a slight twitch in the corner of his pale lips but nothing more. Nightmare still remained asleep. Truly, it was a relief. Lizard was tempted to drop the fiend if he saw any sudden movement.

"It's the messenger," Link needlessly stated in a low, bitter tone. "It will guide us to Soul Edge, Lizard. Let's… Let's go."

The Hylian's movements were hesitant but he continued on in the direction of the waiting demon-bird. Hissing in contempt, Lizard followed.

The bird had taken to the air, circling above them in the darkening, cloudy sky. No longer did they follow the eastern trail made by man but into untraveled territory.

"_You will see the land itself – changed from the norm to a barren land – that is when you will know we are near."_

The demon's words were finally becoming true as they traversed deeper into the unknown land. Plants were withering and the further they went the more dead the earth became until there was absolutely nothing that could be considered alive. Dead trees with bare, thin, thorn-like branches were the only signs that life once flourished.

Clouds of black covered the light of the setting sun, casting an endless shadow over the wasteland.

The ground beneath Lizard's feet was cold, dry and cracked – suffering from an endless drought as it appeared to be. But the reptile knew that it was not the case… To go along with the barren wasteland was the terrible sensation of dread lingering in the atmosphere. The air itself reeked of decay, acting as a reminder to the life that once adorned the corrupted place.

The darkness of night hid the ugly fissures that littered the broken ground. The open chasms were completely black like the deepest abyss. The light of the Xi Sword could only reach so far. Continuing on would be a foolish feat.

Lizard produced a short growl to command Link to stop. It had gotten far too dark to see both the land and the crow in the sky. As well, Lizard was yearning for a rest – his body was aching and his head throbbed with a dull pain caused by the terrible smell of the place.

Link's heavy breathing was a good indication that he too needed to take a break. "Yeah… We should stop," said the boy.

Treading carefully, they found what could be considered as cover; raised land that formed a small cliff bearing a single dead tree. Down beside the rugged cliff walls, they decided to stay there for the night while the cursed crow watched from atop the tree above.

There was no wind yet the night was awfully cold. The chilling air could very well be the cause of the evil sword that tainted the land.

How could so much evil radiate forth from an empty shell of the cursed Soul Edge? It should not be possible unless Nightmare was lying of the seal placed upon him…

Lizard eyed the prone form of the sleeping demon lying on the hard ground where the beast had laid him. Holy light softly illuminated his calm pale face as the two sacred swords stood protectively beside him. The child's complexion had remained unchanged; for nearly two days, the demon-child had slept, making the young one begin to worry.

Using the branches of the nearby dead tree, Link had easily started a fire to somewhat ward off the unnerving cold. Even with one of the pilfered blankets acting as a makeshift cloak, Lizard could still feel the cold night.

The Lizardman stood close as Link tended to the injured demon with a frown upon his childish features. "I hope he's okay," said Link as he gently wiped the accumulated grit off of Nightmare's dormant face using a moistened rag. "We're nearly there and he hasn't wakened up yet…"

A disgruntled snarl was Lizard's response. Knowing that they were near the very thing the demon desired, there was no telling how Nightmare would behave.

It was indeed suspicious… Was Nightmare luring them into a false sense of security? To give such a warning to be aware of his intentions then to fall into a 'harmless' state… There was no doubt as to what terrible act the demon would perform when the Lizardman and the hero least expected it.

"It'll be all right, Lizard," the young boy assured him with a small smile. However, his smile soon faded back into a worried frown. "It'll be all right, won't it, Siegfried?" he quietly asked his friend.

There was no response from the other similar to the past two days.

Link heavily sighed and wiped his brow with his long sleeves. Stuffing the rag back into his bag of belongings he then positioned himself against the cliff wall between Lizard and the other boy. He leaned his back against the cold, hard rock and wrapped his arms around his knees. Resting his chin upon his raised knees, he stared at the burning fire before him.

At that moment, Lizard sat on his haunches and offered the boy the one dark blanket he had often used during times of rest.

The Hylian smiled in thanks and draped the cover around him before resuming back into his previous position. Quietly, he said to the beast, "I wonder how far it is from here. I can… I can feel it all over this terrible place. It's like an everlasting gloom of despair shrouding this dismal world. All the life here was drained away by that evil sword…"

He raised his head to give the beast a sideways glance. "If you are to sleep here you will definitely be haunted by nightmares… I'm afraid to close my eyes."

The boy was trembling; he had always been ever since they set foot on the dying land. Lizard had thought it was due to the cold but now he knew the true cause.

Lizard rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and slightly nodded with a short growl. Gesturing to the ground with his other hand, the beast then let out a low hiss – telling Link to try to ignore the evil presence for just a short while to get some rest.

Link gave him a faint, endearing smile. "No, I'd rather not," was his response, clearly understanding the beast. His expression darkened as he looked up towards the black sky. "Not with this powerful evil so close and _not_ with that stupid bird so near." His blue eyes had diverted towards the fearful creature peering at them from its high perch.

Its intense stare made the beast cringe when Lizard followed the boy's gaze. Indeed, it would be impossible to properly rest with the cursed crow constantly keeping watch.

He snarled at the bird to show his detest. In return the crow let out a shrill cry that rang through the silent night. It remained on its perch, its glowing red eyes falling on both the boy and the beast before returning to the sleeping demon.

Concern was etched on the young hero's face as he sighed wearily into his knees. "You can go to sleep, Lizard, I'm going to keep watch."

The lizard snorted and snapped his jaws as he shook his head in disagreement. He nudged the boy's shoulder with his knuckles and grunted.

"I told you; I'm not willing to sleep here," said Link, with a slight shake of his head. "If you won't then we will just stay here for a little longer. We can continue on –"

Lizard growled and shook his head once more. The child had already reached his limit in the past day. It would be foolish to overexert himself especially when they were near the evil sword. There was no telling what could attack them out in the barren land. The Seeker, Nightmare had spoken of; the Destroyers and the Guardian as well; any one of them could suddenly appear before the conspicuous group of three.

_Rest, Link, I beg of you!_

He silently urged the boy to understand his motions by making desperate growls and shrill cries that sounded like whines.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, startled by the beast's behaviour. "Are you really tired that you want to stay for the whole night?"

A short snarl – a sigh – was Lizard's reaction to the boy's misinterpretation. He nodded anyway to answer Link, hoping that the long, quiet night would eventually draw the boy to sleep despite the chilling evil looming around.

In truth, it was best to stay alert in such situations but they could not afford to sacrifice their energy before what has yet to come.

The boy raised an eyebrow for a brief moment, studying the beast, but then lightly grinned. "Hm, well, all right," he said, lowering his head once more. From beneath his blanket, Lizard could see and hear the boy shuffling around in his bag for something. Stuffing a few pieces of dried berries into his mouth, Link murmured, "I'm actually a bit tired so I guess I'll try to sleep."

Internally smiling, Lizard made a satisfied hiss.

"We should eat something first, don't you think?"

The beast made a disgusted face. He did not like the pieces of dried meat he still had. The pieces that lacked flavour had already been consumed but the ones that were spiced were still in his possession. The spices used made the meat taste terrible to the Lizardman. Having to ration what he had over the past few days, there was not even enough to be considered a meal, not that he cared about the quantity of it…

He ate it all anyway, despite the foul flavour.

Link soundly smirked at his expression as he drank some water. "A song?" he asked, holding up his blue ocarina.

Lizard nodded, never to refuse to listen to the child's enthralling melodies.

"Then I will play…" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment then brightly smiled. "The Song of Time. You've yet to hear it on the ocarina."

_Oh?_

The song played out slow but Lizard recognized it after the first few notes. The melody the child had sung back in the valleys – so it was called the Song of Time.

Captivated by the soothing sound of the flute, Lizard had forgotten about the evil that lingered so close.

* * *

Soul Edge was an _ugly_ sword.

Its dark tainted metal was crude with a dull lustre and the large, once-sharp edge was worn and damaged. Flesh, both brown and red, made up the very core of the blade where laid a single eye, closed in slumber, near the thick, bone-like hilt.

After being sealed for some time by powers unknown it was beginning to breathe… Glistening, scar-riddled flesh and veins moved in tempo of a heartbeat. It was no longer quiet as it had once been. Its hushed whispers and weak, throbbing pulse was quite audible throughout the cold, dark realm.

What it spoke of, Nightmare did not know but the demon could _feel_ its powerful desire to break free of the spell that bound it. He could sense its inner yearning for life and freedom and its lust for pain and chaos.

Soon, very soon, it would awaken…

Nightmare pried his eyes away from the hideous weapon to focus on his human half. To reflect upon the curse of time, his human entity had taken the form of a weak, pathetic little child.

Sitting upon the ground near the other with his knees raised and his head buried within his arms, the child had barely moved nor spoken for the past two days, appearing as if dead.

It had been uneventful and completely boring to stay in the dark realm but it was the stupid child's wish.

"Are you satisfied?" the demon lowly muttered at the unflinching boy. "They have been left alone… away from us. Are you happy, boy?"

There was no response as expected. Always ignoring the Azure Knight.

The demon kneeled close to the child and whispered into his ear, "The time is drawing near. You can feel it too, do you not? Soul Edge is beginning to stir…"

"Do you hear it?"

What a surprise; the boy had spoken for the first time after a long period of silence. His head was slightly raised but remained downcast.

The dark knight returned his attention back to the sword. "Indeed. Why would I not? Soul Edge whispers –"

"No, not that…" the child interrupted with a shake of his head. "The song… the one he's playing, do you hear it?"

Nightmare snorted and glowered at the human in slight annoyance. "I hear nothing," he stated in truth. All he could hear was Soul Edge and he was most grateful for that. Whatever spell was contained within the notes of the wretched flute always placed some sort of trance upon him whenever he heard it. There was one particular song he dreaded most… the one that made both him and the boy fall into a state of placidity.

It felt… completely foreign; unnatural; _wrong_. Such a feeling did _not_ belong!

Hearing nothing, Nightmare believed that Soul Edge's waking power had relinquished the terrible sound. So why does the boy still hear it?

"You can't hear it anymore," said the child, sounding rather disappointed. "It's the Song of Time."

The demon scoffed at the child's redundant remark. "It matters not to me. What you hear will soon be no more."

The boy fell into despair and Nightmare could feel it. It was a strangely satisfying sensation, one that brought a sneer to form on his hidden lips.

When his human half was in such a state, it was easiest to make the boy follow his temptations. Nightmare held back the need to laugh at the child's pain and instead tried to coax him. "Do you want to awaken and hear it through our ears one last time?" he asked.

Slowly, the boy straightened his back, keeping his attention forward. "I do…" he quietly murmured, making the demon grin uncontrollably.

It was so easy! The weak-minded little brat –

"But," the boy suddenly continued sternly, turning to face the demon with eyes of valor.

Such ferocity reflected within those emerald eyes…

The child was still defiant after all and there was only one reason how that was possible…

"I will not," the boy continued, drawing an angry hiss from the other. "I want to stay here until it's over. Then… then when the time is right, we can… we can go."

The boldness that shone from his gaze dwindled as did his tone.

Instantly, the demon's anger dissipated. "Oh?" he mused, as the boy avoided his stare.

Taking a deep breath, the child explained, "I want to leave without them noticing. We will find Soul Edge's vessel ourselves."

"Hmph," Nightmare snorted in discontent but nonetheless felt reprieved that the boy would choose to abandon the only thing that made him defiant towards the demon; that _wretched_ _little brat_, Link.

The cursed elf's presence influenced the boy deeply. Whatever the boy desired, Nightmare had no choice but to desire it as well. The same could be said the other way around but only to an extent for the holy power that was ever present suppressed the demon's darkest ambitions.

"They have brought us this far… I don't want anything to happen to them… That's why we must leave before… before…" Letting his words slip, the child buried his face in his arms and trembled.

"Of course," the demon obliged, understanding the boy's desperation to allow the fools to live. "We shall leave when they offer the least resistance," he said to go along with the child's wish.

However, if that pest and beast chose to stand in their way… they would not hesitate; they would not _stop_ until they have reached their destination.

Hiding the malicious joy reflected on his face, Nightmare whispered, "Let us hope they heed our warnings."

* * *

It was dark – completely black. Wherever Link looked he could see nothing. Not even his own body. He could _feel_ his body existing in the void of blackness however, implying that he was still whole.

The empty world was ice cold and awfully quiet.

Blind… Deaf… It was as if his senses were suddenly taken away…

The place frightened him.

He tried to speak; to call out for someone, _anyone_, to prove that he was not alone. But alas, his voice was not there. He had fallen mute as well…

His body fell forward, slumping onto his knees on a hard black floor, feeling nothing but helpless. Lost in the cold, endless dark, he could do nothing but suffer through the despair that plagued him.

His arms wrapped around his shivering body but his attempt failed to rid the piercing cold.

Cowering, Link did not move from his position for what seemed like an eternity.

Something red flashed before his eyes.

Wincing from the sudden light, he warily craned his neck towards the source and found a sliver of crimson amongst the dark.

He gazed upon the striking contrast of colour for a moment before forming a scowl. It was slit horizontally before him in a form of an open cut with the 'wound' pulsing with red light. The light was evil – the boy could sense the malevolence behind it.

Link stood abruptly when the mark widened to reveal a large yellow eye. Fierce and intimidating, the eye of _Soul Edge_ stared directly at the young Hylian from within the sea of red. The crimson surrounding the space of the eye began to move like seeping blood, slowly consuming the darkness with its wicked glow.

Teeth bared in panic, Link was held in place by the eye's immense stare. He could feel _it_ – he could _feel_ the demon orb searching through his mind and soul; immobilizing him and preventing him to escape the creeping red light heading his way.

**"****Soon…" **said a deep, reverberating voice from the all around him. Harsh, unfamiliar and sinister… the loud demonic voice deafened the boy's ears and made him weak.

Drenched in cold sweat, Link collapsed onto his knees once more in fear, incapable of diverting his eyes away from the evil gaze.

Something warm and wet covered his hands and provided enough distraction to pry his attention away. Lifting his left arm, he managed to take a quick glance at it to see the glowing red liquid dripping from his stained fingers.

It was blood; there was no mistaking it despite its glow!

With a gasp of horror, he soon realized that he was being consumed by the spreading crimson. His hands, his legs, he was getting soaked in the vile liquid. All above him, all around him, the red had replaced the more pleasant darkness.

He stood up in haste but the blood was beginning to rise in level. Flooding up his knees, up his waist… he was going to drown!

**"****Very soon…" **he heard the voice cut through his frantic mind, paralyzing his entire body.

Link started to choke on the putrid liquid as it flowed into his mouth. The sickening taste of copper overwhelmed him, rendering him ill. The blood covered his head and submerged him under. He tried to scream but he managed to drown himself in the disgusting liquid. He flailed his arms in a futile attempt to free himself. However, all his efforts ended in failure. Body like lead, he could not break the surface for any air.

**"****You will… become mine." **

The last words echoed from deep within him, ending in a ghostly whisper as his body fell limp along with his slipping mind.

Before long, he was cast into darkness once again but it was not entirely the same. An empty abyss where direction had no form; where consciousness could not dwell; it was a realm of nothing…

Void of an existing body, it seemed unnatural to suddenly feel a warmness generate from somewhere.

The odd sensation pulled Link out of the emptiness, drawing his mind towards the warm feeling.

He could sense the heat and where it came from – the back of his left hand.

It was not warm like the blood. It was different. It was familiar.

It was gentle and comforting.

The warmness crept up his arm and into his body, chasing away the cold and fear he had felt prior. It imbued him with power, giving him the strength to arise.

He opened his eyes, only managing to catch a brief glance at the golden light coming from the back of his hand before it faded into darkness.

A muffled roar sounded from afar…

Link woke up with a start, bolting upright into a sitting position and gasping for breath. Cold sweat dampened his hair and body, causing him to shiver from the low temperature. The warmth he had felt on his hand was only a mere remnant of his dream. He held his breath, recalling the haunting nightmare. He had been right to not sleep in such a tainted place.

How did he fall asleep? He had no memory of that… Thinking about it made his head hurt. The constant throbbing of his temples was still present since his arrival to the barren place. He rubbed his forehead in hopes of easing the pain.

He did not hear the loud growl of a Lizardman beside him until a strong hand shook him out of his thoughts.

He blinked in slight pain from the bright light that met his eyes. The fire was nothing but ash, leaving the swords the only source of light but unfortunately not a source of heat.

After a few moments of wincing, his eyes finally adjusted enough for him to see Lizard wildly making gestures with his hands.

It did not take long for the Hylian to notice the empty spot the reptile was pointing at.

Frantically, he searched around the lighted area then glanced up at the bare, withered tree and found no sign of the cursed crow. "They're gone…" he quietly concluded, horrified by the disappearance of his friend.

Lizard released a snarling hiss as he held something out for the boy to see. Link grabbed it to get a closer look. A knotted fold of cloth – it was Siegfried's blindfold. He furrowed his brow and clutched the item tightly within his hand.

"He should still be close," he told the beast. However, he was not confident if that were true. Siegfried may still be injured but his rate of recovery was abnormally fast. The last two days of dormancy… Had he been preparing himself for a chance to return to Soul Edge alone?

Or was it because of Soul Edge itself?

_Idiot! That stupid idiot! _He wanted to blame it on Siegfried's stubbornness.

Link snorted angrily and quickly freed the Master Sword from the ground. He had to hurry and find the demon-boy. He could not allow Soul Edge to regain complete control over Siegfried, not without Link by his side.

To open the time portal, both Soul Edge and the Master Sword must connect!

It was the Hylian's initial plan to execute the portal soon after Siegfried reunited with the evil sword to reduce Siegfried's – no, _Soul Edge's_ – chance for retaliation. There was a good assumption that Soul Edge would not allow the same incident to happen again…

Strapping his Kokori Sword and quiver first, Link then overlapped the sheathed Master Sword over the smaller blade and buckled the strap tightly. Lizard followed the boy's actions and gathered his belongings as well.

"Let's hurry!" the young Hylian announced after grabbing his satchel off the ground.

He heard the reptile grunt from behind him as he dashed into the dark towards the epicenter of evil cursing the land. It wasn't long until Lizard stomped right beside the small boy, providing some decent light from the glowing blade held within the lizard's hand. To and fro the light was cast, illuminating the tortured ground before their feet.

The dark sky, the Hylian had noticed, was starting to break with the light of dawn. _Hours_ had passed when he had slept! He ground his teeth as he ran, hoping that Siegfried's injuries hindered him enough for Link to catch up.

Eventually, Lizard had taken the lead, leaving Link to tail him in the dust. Coughing and sputtering at the cloud of debris, the boy could hardly follow. The Lizardman had noticed it quickly and slowed his pace to match the Hylian's. It really did not matter though, for Link had soon tired out.

His body was exhausted from the lack of proper rest and food. And the time spent worrying for his friend also affected his ability to sleep…

Breathing heavily, Link clutched his aching sides and ignored the throbbing pain in his head as he fell into a walking stride. His feet were hurting from the hard, crack-filled ground. They were freezing too. He shook away Lizard's offer to carry him, not wanting to tire the beast.

Light broke through the layer of clouds as morning came, revealing the solemn landscape. Link frowned at the sight before him, troubled by the awful feeling that beset the barren land shrouded in grey. The ground was dust; the trees were bare; nothing was alive. Even the wind was still and dead.

He could feel it deep within his soul – the evil that tainted the earth. Somewhere within the lifeless land were Siegfried and the cursed sword, Soul Edge.

The deeper they traveled the stronger the evil became. Link could sense the power and dark ambitions from the distant source. It felt as if it was the one-eyed demon. The boy did not doubt that it was most likely the monster.

Link drew an unsteady breath as he thought of the demon monster that waited. The _Guardian _of Soul Edge… That ugly creature would surely try to kill him again…

Downing the last of his water, the boy prepared both his mind and body to concentrate on the journey forward. He did not allow anymore troubling thoughts to slow him.

Lizard had been walking beside him in silence but just by taking a quick look at the beast, it was evident upon the lizard's face that he was far from calm. Anxious, angry, agitated… it seemed like all three.

They paused upon the edge of ground that overlooked collapsed earth. It appeared like an earthquake had shattered the ground, leaving gaping fissures and sunken holes. However, beyond the stretch of broken earth, there was a distinct mound – a hill.

Squinting his eyes against the horizon, Link could make out a familiar form…

There was no mistaking what stood at the top of the barren hill.

"It's there…" he whispered, baring his teeth in dread. Soul Edge was there, waiting on top of the hill. His gaze searched desperately over the desolate land, catching sight of a slow moving figure making its way towards the base of the hill. "There he is!" he cried out, recognizing Siegfried's light-coloured tunic immediately.

Lizard hissed as he glowered at the land before him in spite. He stomped forward only to be stopped by Link.

"Wait, you shouldn't go," the boy told the beast, making Lizard stare at him questionably. Link shook his head and gave his friend a stern look. "If I clash the Master Sword with Soul Edge, the time portal will open – you will be affected," he explained with a frown. "You must stay here."

The Lizardman angrily snorted and shook his head. He pounded his chest and gestured to the hill with his holy blade, keeping his determined red eyes on the young hero.

"You must!" Link protested. "Time will affect you if you are caught within, Lizard. Your body will change – you may grow older or you may reverse in time like me… In truth, I really don't know what will happen… There is no control over it."

Lizard snapped his jaws and soundly swiped his sword downwards to cut the air in a furious manner. He nodded his feathered head towards Soul Edge's location. He was still willing to go despite what Link had told him.

Frustrated at his friend's defiance, the Hylian shouted at the great beast; "No! _You must stay here_! It's far too dangerous –"

A growling roar rang over his words. Lizard stepped towards the small boy, towering over the young hero. Lightly, he tapped his sword against his shield then kneeled before Link. The reptile laid his holy sword between him and the boy then raised his large hand to place it above his own heart. With a soft snarl, Lizard bowed his head.

"What are you doing?" Link demanded, yet he knew full-well what Lizard was saying. As he would for a king, Lizard would defend him no matter what. "Stop it. I don't care if you are a Guardian. You will stay here."

The Lizardman continued to refuse.

Sighing in aggravation, Link turned away from the beast. He needed to assure the lizard that he was capable of facing the dangers alone. "How about this…" he quietly began as he called forth his magical essence.

Taking a deep breath, he faced his companion the moment magic surged from his cupped hands. Bright green light shone from his form as strong winds began to surround him – blowing the layer of dust around his feet. The boy concentrated the flowing power of the wind into his palms. Both wind and light gathered to form a brilliant green orb that shimmered with streaks of energy.

With the power of the conjured wind now in his hands, Link had completed the spell. Slowly, he held the hovering orb of magic out before him for Lizard to see.

The reptile stared at it, confused but astonished at the same time.

Smiling, Link used all his strength to throw the glowing green sphere of light into the air. It flew not too far into the sky – stopping a few meters above their heads. It silently hovered in place like a beacon. Even if there was natural wind present, the magic orb would never budge from its spot.

"This is another form of Farore's Wind – one I'm more accustomed to – so it does not deplete all of my magic. If the situation gets too dangerous for me, I will return to this spot," the Hylian explained to the bewildered beast whose eyes were locked on the floating light. "I assure you… so please, stay here. I will warp back if I fail…"

The Lizardman's red eyes met the boy's pleading stare in a surprisingly calm demeanor. The beast snorted and grabbed his sword. Rising, Lizard soundly nodded towards the hill and began to make his way towards it.

The beast still did not care to listen…

"Lizard, please…" The reptile ignored him.

Lizard's persistence left Link with no choice.

If Link failed to make his friend understand with words then he had to resort to force.

His hands trembled when he reached for his bow and an arrow. His breath stuttered when he took aim at his dear friend.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered, loud enough for Lizard to hear.

As the beast was about to glance at him, Link fired the Ice arrow. It struck the lizard squarely in his back and instantly the deep blue mist enveloped the beast within a veil shortly before thick ice took its place.

Cold and blue, the magic ice imprisoned the Lizardman. Trapped… unmoving and still… Lizard's look of surprise was frozen on his face.

It hurt him deeply to do such an unforgivable deed but Link had no choice. The boy stood before the great beast and clutched at the pain within his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered with a slight shake of his head. Then in a voice loud and tearful he said again, "I'm sorry!"

Without another glance, he left his friend behind.

* * *

Ugly, dark and gray – as far as his eyes could see, the landscape was a drab lifeless place. A deep despair haunted the land: A solemn gloom drained the very life – the living energy – of every being that stepped upon the dead ground.

He, however, was unaffected by it all. His body moved as if possessed – one foot in front of the other in a slow but passable rhythm in time with the steady beat of a heart pounding in his ears. It was _not_ his body's heartbeat, he knew that for certain.

Pain was ignored; driven away from his thoughts for his mind followed only the voice that spoke of his deepest desires.

"**Hurry**," the voice would say; "**Free me… Your lost power will be returned if you do so.**"

_Power_… That was what he needed to rid his body's weakness.

His wounds were still healing and bones were beginning to mend but much more time was needed to fully recover. It left him vulnerable and _pathetic_. Being incapable of defending himself despite his name was truly humiliating.

To regain his true power he would not stop at anything that dare stood in his way.

Even that little brat.

He had left the fools behind him when they were pulled under by dreams. The strength he had gained allowed him to briefly overcome the defying radiance of the holy swords. In haste, he had stumbled away from the painful light and into the welcoming darkness. Surly, that lowly beast and stupid elf were far behind him.

It was ironic. He had been blind over the past few days and the first pleasant thing to see were the shadows.

Even though the dark itself made him physically blind, he was not completely blind to his surroundings. The unseen force that controlled his actions had led him through.

Feathered wings sounded from above as the messenger circled him from the sky. It guided yet there was no need to; he _knew_ where Soul Edge's vessel was waiting. Regardless of that, the bird accompanied him from the air, keeping a watchful eye on both him and the distance.

"Beware," he heard it first speak when he laid his eyes on an all-too-familiar mound of earth lined along the horizon. "A Seeker waits."

Upon the news, his eyes narrowed angrily at the distant silhouette of the hill. Through his ragged breaths, he snarled a curse and continued on.

Neither to hasten or slow in his steps, he endured the constant pain that flared from his unhealed wounds caused by his sauntering gait.

Up the slope, his pace was hindered and each step became more and more laborious. However, with each rising step, the closer he was to the shell of the cursed sword and the more powerful his desire became. The drumming beat that reverberated within his ears increased in speed.

He heard the voice's whispering words, urging him; tempting him; _drawing_ him deep into an uncontrollable hunger.

Overwhelmed, he was unable to contain his lust for the power.

With leaps that pained his body greatly, he bounded up the steady incline.

Only did he stop at the very peak where the sword lay in wait for the pointed end of a long, thin rapier was suddenly thrust before his neck…

A wretched human – an ignorant man! – with blond locks and blue eyes as cold as the steel of his blade. Unfazed was the human's complexion as he met the other's seething glare. Foreign to the country by his guise, the man's slightly furrowed brow deepened with repulsion as he pressed the sharp tip of his rapier against the demon's neck.

It was clear in the man's cold stare that he sensed danger within the other.

Knowing that, it made Nightmare form a malevolent smile for he was willing to slaughter the fool standing in his way…

* * *

A/N: Ah, the Song of Time, the Song of Healing, and the Song of Storms are my favourite ocarina melodies...

Anyway, did you all enjoy this update? Link, Siegfried and Lizard had finally found Soul Edge! Now who do you suppose are the three 'Destroyers' and that one 'Seeker' waiting to impale Siegfried? :D

I'm nearly done, unbelievably. Most likely the story will span a few more chapters and I'll be finally completed... It's been nearly _five_ years since I started. I'm aiming for the end of the year or at least the beginning of next year! I hope to achieve this goal with all your continued support so do leave a review and let me hear your thoughts for this chapter or anything else concerning this story!

Until the next update, take care!


	25. Chosen Heroes

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got this update but sadly I failed my goal to finish it before 2008 ended. I'm really sorry. Writer's Block got the best of me during the school term. But good news! This chapter features a few new faces! However, that sole reason was also the cause of my writing blockade. Ah, let's forget about all that, now that I managed to update.

A few of you had made some very good guesses as to who the three Destroys and the lone Seeker were! Raphael as the Seeker was obvious, congrats to those who voted for him. As for the Destroyers? Read and find out!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chosen Heroes  
**

_Be calm. Breathe slow._

It was a silent mantra spoken only within her mind. With her brown eyes closed tight, she focused on her own words for assurance, hoping to calm her pounding heart and to relinquish the growing fear that consumed her.

It was difficult however, for the world she stood upon was tainted with an utmost evil. A terrifying aura haunted the land, capable of diminishing the valor of the strongest warriors who dared to enter. She was unfortunately one of those warriors.

With every step she took, she had felt her spirit drained as if the evil fed upon her living energy. The deeper she went, the more exhausted she became. Crossing the vast, twisted world filled with deep endless chasms and steep cliffs as high as small mountains had left her feeling worn and tired. Sleep was constantly tortured by nightmares resulting in her gaining very little rest over the past two days.

It was not the place alone that broke her will to keep fighting – oh, no – it was that combined with the unholy creatures that stood in her way.

She had been warned, given by the last breath of the wind – the evil sword called Soul Edge was guarded by a creature unknown to man; a creature of unspeakable proportions and power. With only that warning to go by, she was more than surprised to find not one creature but many.

Large lizards that walked like men, bearing weapons and armour – 'Lizardmen' were what they were called. Two towering behemoths stood amongst a group of smaller ones. Lined together side by side, the creatures marched across the expanse of dead earth in her direction.

She had never encountered creatures such as them before but her two companions were more familiar with the reptilian beasts. The instant they laid their eyes on the monsters, they knew they were different than normal.

Even though she had never seen one, she herself knew that something was wrong as well.

From the raised ledge she and her two companions stood upon, she could see the monster's clearly under the dark, cloudy sky. The creatures advanced in a slow, hobbling gait over a wide expanse of clear land that was unlike the area behind her. Lumbering along in a mindless stupor, they dragged their weapons, their tails, and their legs – practically dragged themselves – towards the three warriors that waited. Gaping wounds adorned each of the reptiles' bodies revealing bones and dark insides. A sickly black substance oozed from their open wounds and mouths, dripping all over their bodies and leaving a dark trail in their wake. Flesh still attached to their very bones was at the point of decay with pieces hanging from their ugly gashes and rotten scales.

Their eyes… Their hollowed eyes glowed a cursed red deep within their sockets, the only indication of life to their existence.

Those Lizardmen were _dead_. Or had been.

They were brought back to life by an unnatural power. They were being controlled by the one creature she was told to be aware of…

It had appeared just mere moments ago above the line of undead beasts – a large, yellow eye surrounded by red, pulsing flesh with many dark pieces of bone orbiting around it. By powers most unimaginable, it was capable of holding itself in the air, keeping its horribly intimidating gaze on the three humans that dared to enter its territory.

That creature; that _monster_ emitted a powerful, evil aura and could easily be assumed to be Soul Edge itself.

But it was not – the wind had spoken of it to be a guardian long before she had entered the cursed land.

The wind… it did not exist in the land of the dead. Her guidance; her strength; the wind could not cross the boundary. The air was so still and heavy with apprehension.

She was afraid, there was no denying it. The wind was her power. It was her faith and its presence always filled her with confidence. Without the wind to aid her with its silent words and gentle touch, she felt completely alone and helpless under the chilling stare of the demon eye.

The mantra in her head did very little to stop her body from trembling. She could feel the eye's intense glare upon her, petrifying her to that spot. Deep, flowing hatred, the overwhelming lust for blood and a rising need for chaos… she could sense it all from the demon's aura.

She had been anticipating the outcome of her journey ever since she left her home so why was she suddenly afraid to face the true evil she had sought out to destroy? Why? How could she have lost her hope?

A strong hand gripped her left shoulder, pulling her momentarily away from her disheartening thoughts. Her eyes remained closed in fear of being drawn into the demon-eye's fierce gaze. There was no need to see who it was for she heard his voice, filled with concern, speaking her name: "Talim, are you all right?"

The priestess raised her hand and gently rested her fingers over the young man's grip. Soundly she nodded but she could not lie. "I am… afraid," she answered, barely able to contain the tremor in her voice.

The hand tightened. "We're here, Talim. Xianghua and I are here beside you. Don't be afraid," he assured her, his tone strong with valiance. "The wind may not be here but we are. You are not alone in this place."

Silk fabric brushed against the priestess's forearm as she felt another hand, whose skin was warm and soft, grasp her left hand firmly. "Yeah! Come on, Talim! Don't let a bunch of ugly dead lizards stop you!" the owner of the new hand encouraged in her usual upbeat manner. "We've already come so far. So let's keep going. It'll be useless to just give up."

Talim breathed a sigh as a small smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw only her companions' bold grins. Both of them glowed with the ever-present sense of determination. Never had the priestess ever seen their confidence shatter. Their support was enough to drive away her fear.

Of course, how could she believe that she was alone? It was truly an insult to her friends to forget about them.

"Yes… I am not alone," she softly replied, feeling her heart steady with renewed hope as she gave each of their hands a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Kilik." She nodded to the young man then addressed the other with the same notion. "Xianghua."

A joyous smile graced the Chinese girl's pink lips, portraying her childish features. However, when she turned towards the advancing danger, her childish complexion was quickly replaced by a more mature woman. Xianghua's expression hardened at the ghastly fiends but her demeanor remained the same. "We're almost there," she said, giving Talim a firm clench of her hand. "Once we defeat that eye, we'll be able to finish what we came for."

The young priestess was amazed that Xianghua could face the demon's gaze which such a strong will. The fateful battle she and Kilik had spoken of really gave them the power to oppose the greatest evil. She deeply admired their strength and hoped to gain the same power as them. The wind had once given her that strength to move on but it was no longer with her. She had to find her own strength. She had to fight not only for herself but for her two friends as well.

Kilik released his hold on the girl and began to move forward. He stopped just before the two girls and abruptly turned to face them. His long red button-less coat, embroidered with gold, Chinese designs, swayed behind him while the glowing blue crystal fragment he wore around his neck swung with his body's motion. The beautiful shard cast a soft light against the man's well-toned chest. With Kali-Yuga resting over his shoulder, Kilik nodded at the two.

"They come. Be ready," he told them in a stern, definite manner.

Xianghua slid her hand free from the priestess. A sound smirk from the Chinese woman proved that she was prepared when she unsheathed her elegant sword and held it up high. She swung the blade down to cut the air in one quick motion before moving to Kilik's side. Her colourful cloth shoes, soiled by the endless journey, quietly tapped against the cold, rock-solid ground with each hasty step. Swiveling on her toes, she turned completely around right beside her male companion, making her pale traveling cloak billow behind her. Her hazel eyes, slightly covered by her dark brown bangs, rested on the youngest of the group.

With her friends standing courageously before her, Talim could not but feel their bravery flow through her. Her hands found the hilts of her sheathed weapons, Syi Salika and Loka Luha, clasped to both sides of her hips. The leather hilts were held tight within her grip as she drew both. She then loosened her hold to twirl the bladed tonfas in circles, a custom she had always done when drawing her weapons, prepping her body and spirit for battle.

No longer hesitant, Talim boldly stepped forward and raised her eyes to confront the demon's evil stare. Beyond it, in the far distance, was a rounded hill that she knew was their destination. She breathed a calm breath and stood between her friends.

Together they nodded. They were ready to fight.

* * *

Three human Destroyers. They were truly imposing pests.

They had opposed the undead beasts and defied the poison that lingered in the air. Quick they were to fell the creatures under the Guardian's control. With unforeseen power – possessed by those three humans – the group of unholy monsters had been reduced to nothing but useless corpses.

These humans were strong indeed. Intelligent as well to figure out the weakness of the lifeless beasts so easily.

The Guardian had watched them from above; observed their movements and took heed of their capabilities. _Every_ little detail was recorded, etched into the Guardian's consciousness. It had peered deep into each of their souls when they laid their puny eyes on it, reading their thoughts, gazing into their memories.

It knew of their reason and their unwavering will to go beyond their limits. In a land tormented by despair, it was quite a spectacle to see three zealous souls that burned with such ferocity.

Such mysterious creatures they were to have their pure intentions untouched by the curse that covered the twisted terrain.

The Guardian, having mimicked the form of the strongest of the Destroyers, had dropped before the humans after witnessing the fall of its last minion.

They stopped in their advance, their eyes set upon the Guardian that stood in their way. Their anxiety was visible and their slightest fear was detectable.

Hesitation dawned upon the three as they studied the Guardian from afar.

The Guardian clenched the weapon it held within its hand – composed of fragments of bloodied bone and held together by living plasma – firmly and fell into the Destroyer's stance. There was no time to waste – the Seeker, the one the Guardian did not choose to kill, had already reached Soul Edge. (Originally there had been two humans who sought after the sword but the Guardian could only slay one.)

The Destroyers had to be eliminated first before the Seeker could be properly disposed of. With Master already nearing Soul Edge, there was very little time left.

Running at the speed that matched the Destroyer it mirrored, the Guardian held its copy of _Kali-Yuga_ by its side as it lunged at the three human pests.

None were taken by surprise. In fact, the three of them had braced themselves for the onslaught. Two long identical metal staffs soundly clashed together as the Guardian and the male human engaged in battle. Both pulled away only to bring their Kali-Yugas around as they spun on their heels to sideswipe the other.

Neither struck the other but instead their weapons met once more evenly in the centre between them. The Destroyer's pair of hazel eyes were wide with shock having realized what he was up against. Every action the human made, the Guardian mimicked it exactly. Even before the Destroyer would perform the action, the Guardian could predict it.

With its penetrating gaze, the Guardian could hold onto the human's thoughts and memories as if they were its own.

Strike after strike, kick after kick, the Guardian and the Destroyer evenly cancelled each other out.

Frustrated, the human slid back. The Guardian did the same. The human's mouth began to move – he was communicating with the smaller, weaker Destroyers, the females. Commands were being said – telling the two females to go on ahead.

Ignorant pests… none were to pass!

The male was to provide a distraction. When he rushed forward, the Guardian did as well, both thrusting their staffs forward. Instead of meeting the other's end of the rod, the Guardian had lowered its replicated Kali-Yuga slightly to brush under the Destroyer's weapon. Without warning, the Guardian pulled upwards to bring its opponent's original Kali-Yuga with it, throwing the human completely off-guard.

The Destroyer had least expected a non-mirrored action, pitting the Guardian with an advantage. Not wasting the opening, the Guardian took two short strides forward as it slid the staff in its grip down to grasp the weapon's centre for a quick close-ranged thrust. The metal end pelted the human squarely in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Now that the distraction was down for the moment, the two other Destroyers had to be properly dealt with next.

The two females had not gone very far for they showed quite a concern for their fallen comrade. A pleasing situation for the Guardian; it did not need to chase them down.

It targeted the smallest one, only a child – the weakest of the Destroyers. It charged at the female child, forcing the human to fall into an immediate defensive stance.

It brought Kali-Yuga down with all its power upon her head but the human shielded against the impact with her two crossed tonfa blades. She faltered backwards as the Guardian easily broke through her defense, leaving her open.

However, before the Guardian could follow through with another deadly blow, something sharp and painful slashed the flesh of its eye.

It reeled away, momentarily blind from the pain pulsing from the wound.

A _cut_ had been inflicted upon it… by that other wretched female. The Guardian's attention immediately fell on the sword-wielder.

A terrible anger was directed at the female who stood protectively between the Guardian and the weaker female. The expression upon her face wavered with doubt but her stance told otherwise.

The smaller Destroyer sidled beside the other with her two short blades held against her arms. Unsteady was her heart for fear had gripped her soul. She remained defiant however, alongside the other one. Both dared to stand against the Guardian despite their given order.

How very amusing…

Nevertheless, they were willing to throw their lives away which would lessen the Guardian's ordeal. Master had just reached Soul Edge _and_ the cursed Seeker – there was no time to waste!

The Guardian twirled its Kali-Yuga in fluid circles to demonstrate its technique similar to how the human male would perform. Then, with barely an indication, it quickly moved forward after the final circle, holding the bo staff vertically against its back as it ran.

The two females separated to either side, forcing the Guardian to choose only one to attack. Again, the weaker Destroyer was its main target. As it neared the small female, it leapt high into the air and brought Kali-Yuga downward for a wide, vertical arc in hopes of crushing her skull from the impact.

It missed for the child had hastily avoided to the side, leaving the Guardian to slam its metal staff into the dusty earth. Dust flew all around and clouded the Guardian's vision but it was still capable of sensing each of the Destroyer's presences. The child appeared in front of the Guardian, thrusting her right blade forward for a piercing blow.

A bony arm stopped the blade from reaching the Guardian's eye. The human's weapon was harmlessly immersed within the glowing limb allowing the Guardian to wrench the tonfa out of the child's hand with a simple twist of its arm.

She fell back after the loss of one of her blades, disappearing into the cloud of dust.

The Guardian rose just as it sensed another from behind. Dust was forcefully blown aside by the wielder of the original Kali-Yuga. A horizontal sweep dispersed the debris, allowing both the Guardian's and the Destroyer's gazes to meet with each ablaze with unspoken fury. Seemingly bursting through the air, the human flew straight for the Guardian with a powerful vengeance.

The Guardian twisted around and attempted to deflect the human's attack. It succeeded in diverting the Destroyer's staff to the side once but after the wretched pest landed deftly on his feet he was quick to follow with a flurry of short, fast strikes.

Blinded, the Guardian was pummeled by multiple blows to its fleshy eye before feeling something slam hard into it, further injuring its core.

Forced to fall into the ground, the Guardian had no choice but to release its form when it sensed the Destroyers advancing in hopes of delivering a final blow.

Pieces of its limbs shielded its eye from their weapons as it took into the air. It hovered high above their heads, far out of their reach, and laid its fierce, angry gaze upon them. The weapon that had lodged into its arm-limb had fallen to the ground. Soon, all fragments of its body orbited around its core, never to obscure its vision of the nefarious pests down below.

The Guardian was infuriated by the pain it received by three annoying human creatures.

The Guardian desired their death evermore so.

Its venomous rage was silenced when an icy chill penetrated its being. A sharp sensation came from deep within itself as if something had pierced its soul…

Instantly, the Guardian knew what it was. Its focus fell on the distant hill of Soul Edge.

Master was there with a loathsome Seeker…

"_Guardian!" _the cry of the Messenger from somewhere in the sky. A desperate plea…

Something dreadful had occurred… it could not be!

Forgotten were the Destroyers as the Guardian headed straight for Master.

* * *

Steel, cold and sharp, grazed the very skin of his neck as the wielder of the rapier slid the blade up beneath his chin. Unflinching, his smile had yet to fade as the human forced his head high as if to gain a better insight on him. Held an arm's length away, the rapier was the only thing that stopped him.

The man possessed fragments of Soul Edge; Nightmare could sense their pulsing energies and feel their blood-thirsting power! Through sheer will, he contained the powerful urge to lunge at the wretched human and take the shards away, knowing that if he foolishly did so, a blade would end up lodged in his throat. There was no mistake to the man's skill with the rapier or his mental judgment. After all, the human had reached the peak of the hill on his own and seemed far less than surprised to meet the former wielder of Soul Edge.

"An _ill-fated_ child…" drawled the man with each word laced with disdain. "Out of all the things this dreadful place has to offer, only a mere child is sent to oppose me? What misfortune falls upon one so young?" A deep, vibrant voice, his manner of speech was of noble stature. Rich-coloured garbs made of fine leather and cloth – the man held a high degree of power in both stance and skill. His well-toned complexion defined a strong man. The air of superiority coming from his posture was also a subtle hint to his greater class.

A pitiful question spoken with no hint of change upon the man's icy demeanor… The luster of his blue eyes however, betrayed the glowing discrepancy of his true state of mind.

Disgust, frustration, hate and _fear_ – Nightmare could sense the twinge of fear coming from the human before him.

Despite the danger poised at his throat, he slightly lowered his head but the man held his blade stiff. Grazed deeper was his neck, feeling blood trickle down his skin, but he did not waver under the wretched human's mercy. He ignored the question directed at his being and said instead, "You are the Seeker…" From the exhaustion his body still suffered from, his voice was no more but a dry hiss.

The nobleman turned his head ever so slightly, never leaving his hardened gaze away from Nightmare's. The man's brow creased and his lips lightly furled as he tried to grasp the other's intention. Studying; comprehending; the man was aware that the child was more than what he saw.

"So you speak; coherently, I might add," replied the man, rather nonchalantly. "You say I am a seeker? Then assume that I am for I seek many answers," he continued, misinterpreting what Nightmare had claimed him to be. Clueless to that fact, he moved his rapier's end harmlessly down the demon's neck, stopping just at the centre of his chest. It hovered before the loose folds of the tunic that was a few sizes too big for its wearer. Hidden beneath, unknown to the sight of the human, was the ugly wound that marked the demon's body. "One such answer I wish to hear is _what_ you have come to be – there lacks a certain madness behind your wicked eyes that I've seen from grown men tainted with this power. How is it that you, a _child_, differ from the rest?"

**A despicable human. Kill him. **

A command that sounded through his mind. With the shards already tempting him, the thirst for blood was beginning to overwhelm him. His right hand, hidden in the long sleeve of his garment, clenched into a fist, sinking his pointed claws painfully into the flesh of his palm to resist the powerful temptation to obey. Common-sense drove his will. The man would surely kill him swiftly if he acted; an opening must be made.

The temptation lightened after his show of defiance, weakening the rage he held against the human. He withdrew his claws, feeling his own blood seep from the self-inflicted injury and probably staining the sleeve of his tunic. Caring very little of that, Nightmare slowly bared his fangs in a cruel sneer, making the man tighten his grip around his rapier's decorated red and silver handle. "What am I?" the demon returned, thrilled to be asked that question once again. He breathed deep and raised his voice for he wanted the human to tremble at his answer; "I am your greatest fear – your greatest _nightmare_!"

It was brief but he saw it in the human's complexion – the shock of hearing his spoken words.

The man regained his composure with his mouth twitched into a snarl. "Those are the infamous words of the Azure Knight." So the nobleman knew of the demon's reputation. Nightmare's smile widened for he was pleased to know the mark he had left on humanity.

The man's eyes had narrowed as he spoke but there was doubt evident in his steely glare. "Am I to believe that _you_ are him?" he inquired in a stern, demanding tone.

"Believe what you wish to believe," Nightmare simply answered, not wanting to pointlessly argue. What others saw him as, whether he was a demon or a monster, it was all the same. It did not matter how they perceived him because to him they were nothing but worthless fools destined to die.

He was rather perplexed by the look given by the human; it was one that was most unexpected especially when the situation hardly called for it. _Pity_ fell upon the man's cold stare, a reflection of his inner mind. "The legends speak of a demon clad in armour and you are not of that character. You are nothing but a poor child touched by the evil that exists in this tainted world…"

**Kill him!**

Excitement flared within him.

The man had lowered his guard the moment he began to speak, slightly withdrawing his blade subconsciously away from the demon's chest. Before the last word left the human's mouth, Nightmare swung his bloody right hand. Soundly, his fingers struck the flat side of the metal blade and knocked the rapier away. Then stepping forward in haste as he pulled back his hand, he raked his right claws at the man's upper chest only to strike nothing but air.

He had missed. The man was quick to react and had leapt back soon after the demon's initial attack. To perform such an instinctive maneuver so swiftly clearly defined the human's capabilities. Underestimating the man's abilities would surly be a folly.

"Jerez-vous!" the man snarled angrily in his native tongue. Teeth bared in anger, the human fell defensively in his stance between the demon and _Soul Edge_.

The sword… that wretched human had been blocking it from Nightmare's sight. The blade was unlike what he had seen. Flesh a dull grey-brown with the eye completely closed, it was still and lifeless. Not even a glimmer under the grey sky – the sword was absolutely dead. It was nothing but a shadow of its former self.

Half of the blade was embedded deep in the ground while the other half remained erected above. The ground around it had been recently disturbed by footprints and raised soil caused by failed attempts of removing the sword by force.

_Curse that insolent creature…_

The human had _touched_ it…

Nightmare formed a scowl at the despicable being. Soul Edge was just beyond his reach. He yearned to grasp the sword's hilt; to regain the weapon that was solely _his_; his power; his true form! _However_, that wretched human stood in his way!

Wounds ached but his body defied the pain every movement caused. He contained his rage; held back on the need to continue his onslaught in a blind fury despite the echo of the voice's demand still lingering in his mind. With his left arm stiff and useless, he only had one arm capable of killing. He had to be accurate and swift to end the wretched human's life.

His blazing glare met the hateful eyes of the blond fool, making him erupt in a breathless laugh at the look of deceit upon the man's face. "A mistake to judge upon my appearance," he taunted the man, revealing his bleeding hand. The bloodied sleeve slid back as he raised his right arm. Palm facing downward, he weakly flexed each finger before his chest, ignoring the sting of his open wounds. The injury may have hindered him but he was still willing to shed the human's blood. "To show sympathy is your _weakness_." He peered deep into the human's stare, reading the thoughts that passed through the human mind. The eyes were the gateway; always conveying the pathetic feelings of the being.

Deep within, he gazed within the man's burning soul, seeing; _feeling _the man's glowing hatred but most importantly, his greatest desires. Indeed the man was a _Seeker_. The lust for power was evident in those blue eyes but it was not entirely of greed. No… there was something else that was important to the man – something that had driven him thus far for Soul Edge."The reason you desire Soul Edge is because of someone important to you, isn't it?" A flicker of surprise was noticeable. "A child, perhaps? One whom you wish to save? To endow with hope? A promise of life?"

The man straightened, swinging his rapier to point it straight towards the other. "You – How dare you know of this!" he angrily hissed.

Nightmare gave him a malignant smile. "I only assumed so much," he stated in truth, bringing forth a seething glare upon the other. "You _pitied _me, thought me no more but a cursed child – a fate you do not wish upon that one you love. I can see it quite clearly…"

The man visibly tensed and quickly broke away from Nightmare's gaze. Another mistake on the nobleman's part…

The demon was already in front of the man before a curse was even spoken. Claws tore through elegant cloth and leather, only to scratch the skin of the human's mid-torso.

Light-footed and fast, the nobleman had swerved on his heels, pivoting in a full circle to avoid the brunt of the attack. A swift horizontal stroke to the neck was his counter which Nightmare avoided with ease with a simple duck of his head. A few blond-red hairs were severed but that did not slow the demon one bit.

Nightmare moved in before the man could recover from his miss. Again, he was right before the nobleman, driving his claws forward for another attempt at drawing blood. The human tried to turn his body to avoid the hit but his reaction was far too slow and Nightmare struck his right side. Clothes ripped as the demon's claws punctured deep into warm human flesh.

A pleasureful smile adorned the demon's face but it was soon wiped away: Just as the man fell from the hit the human was capable of retaliating by twisting around in midair to perform a powerful kick.

A leather boot slammed into Nightmare's left side and sent him sprawling into the dust with a pained cry. Clouds of debris billowed around, shrouding the fallen demon from sight. Nightmare was furious as he climbed to his feet but his anger did not last long. He failed to rise and collapsed onto his knees, clutching his side in agony. The new pain _hurt_. Weak bones had been re-broken from the hit, causing intense pain to surge.

He could not overcome the pain like he had done before… The stabbing sensations seized his very body.

Gasping for air, he struggled to breathe, coughing at the dust, tasting both earth and blood in his mouth. His vision blurred while the dust began to settle. He saw the hazy image of the rising human and heard the man spew heated words distorted by a loud, rapidly pounding heartbeat.

**Weak… Inferior.**

_Weak?_

He could laugh at how true that was. His body was completely useless… He lacked power… He lacked strength… He lacked the hatred needed to kill…

How could this be? How could he have fallen into such a pathetic state?

A wretched human had already bested him and it would not be long until his end would come. Blinking through the fog, he raised his head and peered through the stands of long crimson-streaked hair at the despicable man approaching him. Sword held taut within his right hand, the nobleman, grasping tightly to his bleeding injury, was warily making his way over. His intention was obvious in his indignant eyes.

**Tell me, child… What do you desire?**

Did the question need to be asked? There was only one thing that his heart deeply desired…

_Power… I want more power!_

The man's lips were moving with speech but he could not hear, not that he cared. He turned away and averted his eyes to the waiting sword off to the side. It was so close – just a sprint away – and all his thoughts were driven to its attention as the voice whispered to him:

**If you desire power then go there… A little further… Stand.**

The words were clear against the heavy drums of a beating heart. All sounds were drowned away except for the voice.

He listened to the command and rose unsteadily to his feet as sharp pain shot through his entire body. Breathless, he struggled to stand but he never fell; something held him up.

**Move.**

His right foot jerked forward and he staggered ahead. Onto his left foot then onto his right. One painful step after another. With hardly a thought, his body obeyed.

Swaying dangerously on his feet, it seemed impossible for him to stay up yet he continued on. Bit by bit, he crept closer.

**Down. **

Something rumbled behind him and within an instant he dropped into a crouch. Wind swept overhead, stirring the hairs upon his head. A blade had just passed over him, its sweeping horizontal motion indicating the man's attempt to _kill_ him. Sudden anger flooded his mind as all thoughts became distorted by an uncontrollable rage.

His right leg shot back. His heel connected with the wretched human's shin with great force, crippling the human to the ground. Down on his side, smothered in a cloud of rising dust, the annoying creature was susceptible for an attack.

He pounced at the fallen man, aiming for the human's vulnerable neck.

His claws swung forward when he was right above the other but… they never reached the man's neck.

A glimmer of silver within the dust appeared beneath him and before he knew it, he felt something sharp enter his stomach and out his back, stopping him completely and holding him up.

A pained gasp escaped his throat while his body stiffened from the sudden pain. His eyes lowered away from the human's startled blue eyes to the decorated hilt of the rapier in the man's outstretched grasp.

Blood freely ran down the thin blade, staining the red and silver hilt a deep crimson and the man's leather gloves as well.

It was _his_ blood flowing down the sword. The rapier had pierced him through…

Quivering in the human's hold, every minor movement of the sword was agony. Nightmare slowly raised his right hand to grip the blood-covered blade but his action had alarmed the human. It was thrust deeper, making him choke out a pitiful whimper as he slightly faltered on his feet. Through the excruciating pain, he succeeded in placing his right hand against the bloody hilt to steady it.

The man's tense hold on his blade lessened when he realized what the other was doing.

Nightmare staggered backwards, pulling himself free from the rapier's edge while the human remained motionless on the ground, watching him with an unreadable expression.

Breathless and highly disoriented, Nightmare remained standing, placing his hand against his wound. He bled profusely, feeling warm blood seep through his trembling fingers. It did not hurt – there was no pain that he could feel. His body had fallen numb while his mind had long diminished the uncontrollable rage.

He continued to move backwards, stumbling but not yet falling. The pounding heartbeat he heard through his ears was beginning to slow. Each beat became more distant from the last…

_What is this? _

Was he truly _dying_?

That man lying on the ground, that _cursed human_ before him, was the one …

There was nothing Nightmare could do however. It was futile. His body no longer functioned; the voice that commanded him had disappeared; all his remaining strength was gone. His hate, his anger, his rage and lust had vanished to _nothing_.

He could not feel anything anymore. Everything before him held no thought or meaning.

Even when it all began to blur, with darkness taking over his sight and shrouding his mind, did he still feel nothing. The heart's final beat resounded loudly before fading into silence.

The world… It was quiet and empty. A placid realm of eternal oblivion…

But then an echo sounded throughout. It was faint, ghostly and incomprehensible.

Nonetheless, it was there, reverberating all over.

"Siegfried…"

Something stirred from within the darkness. A strange tingling sensation could be felt all around as the sound grew louder.

What was that? It had seemed oddly familiar.

_A voice_… That was what it was.

The echoing voice was making the darkness recede.

At first it was heavily distorted by fog before something began to take shape. It was blurry but what could be seen was a figure. Green upon its head, yellow for the hair, blue for the eyes…

He knew who it was.

His mouth moved to form the name but he could not say it; there was no breath left to speak.

For only an instant, everything was clear. He saw the boy hovering close above him, lips moving with muted words and eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear the faint beating of a heart: very slow, very weak. It was his own… resonating quietly, struggling to continue on.

But it was no use…

The saddened face was the last he saw of the boy as darkness embraced him once again…

**Pitiful child… this darkness is eternal.**

**Forever will you be lost… Never to awaken.**

**Caught in an endless sleep where dreams do not exist.**

**Death would never come… and you can never die.**

**Listen, my child, listen… Heed the Calling and follow.**

**Leave this eternal realm.**

**Draw upon my power.**

**And be reborn **_**once more**_**.**

* * *

Cold and senseless were Link's hands as he tightly held onto Siegfried's limp shoulders in a white-knuckled grip – practically digging his nails into the other's skin in desperation. No matter how much the boy begged and no matter how angrily he shouted, his friend would not wake up.

The hero, numb and cold, could only stare at the unmoving form of his friend.

Intently, he stared at Siegfried's thin, pale face in hope of seeing those emerald eyes – devoid of the curse that bound him – reopen like a moment before. Lips stained with fresh crimson blood had moved then, forming only a silent word that Link could not grasp.

So much time had passed since then and Siegfried had remained motionless as if…

Painfully, Link bit his lower lip to hold back the scream that threatened to escape his throat. It hurt to contain it – all his anger and frustration was waiting to burst right out. Unable to withstand it any longer, he breathed a stuttering breath to let it all out but instead of a scream a choked sob was all he made.

He clenched his eyes tight to stop himself from crying but the tears that had yet to fall from before were suddenly shed. Warm, wet and full of sorrow, those tears had broken through.

Uncontrollable sobs racked through his body and hot tears constantly blurred his vision. Stricken with grief, he could not silence his anguished cries. The boy bowed his head and placed his forehead upon the other.

Link had arrived too late – far too late.

The moment Siegfried was in the midst of falling was when the young Hylian arrive. A long, thin sword, stained red with blood was all Link had seen before realizing what had happened.

Briefly did his eyes meet the owner of the bloodied weapon: a frazzled man lying on his side on the dusty ground, injured and bleeding. Remorse was evident in the blond man's startled gaze and that alone was enough for Link to rush to Siegfried's side without fearing the swordsman.

It was all in self-defense, was it not? The man did what he had to do… He could not truly be blamed…

Whether the man was a Seeker or Destroyer, Link did not care. The boy completely ignored him, keeping his mind on his bleeding friend…

Tears flowed freely, falling on the pale brow of the older boy beneath him. Each painful sob made Link shudder while each passing second burdened him with heart-wrenching guilt. He had made a promise to Siegfried – to free him of his curse…

But, he had failed…

With his eyes tightly closed and his teeth clenched tight to cease his crying, Link prayed to the gods of the new world to help him – to forgive his friend and save him.

_Please… hear my plea once more, _he begged of them, _do not let him die…_

Deeply immersed in his prayer, he paid little heed to his surroundings. Even when someone began to yell – even when the air began to grow cold – Link did not stray away from his silent plead to the gods above.

Only when a strong hand latching onto the back of his collar and forcefully tearing him away from Siegfried did Link take notice to the threat that suddenly appeared.

Landing roughly on his side, the boy sputtered at the dust entering his mouth then hastily wiped the remains of his tears to gain a hazy view of the ugly abomination that had attacked. There was no doubt that it was the one-eyed _monster _– the Guardian of Soul Edge. Bony segments, burning with living fire within the core, forming a claw-like hand, were deeply embedded into the ground where Link had just been a mere second ago.

Link was saved… by that man kneeling behind him.

"Forgive me, child, for what I have done," said the man in a quick, heavy tone. His crystalline blue eyes were narrowed, peering over the young swordsman below, at the inhuman fiend. "I had no choice. My sword was the only answer…" The man rose with his teeth bared and his expression that of pain. He stepped over the fallen Hylian to move between the boy and the one-eyed demon. His bloodied weapon was held within his right hand, its sharp pointed end poised towards the fiend.

Siegfried was harmlessly untouched by the glowing demonic creature crouching beside him. The demon pried its claws free from the ground and lifted itself to tower above the unmoving knight.

Its fierce, wicked eye, shrouded in pulsing flesh and held within the core of its human-like body by some magnetic force, sharply turned towards the grounded Hylian.

A piercing cold entered Link's body the instant he met the monster's gaze. He froze from the sheer evil emanating from the creature – it was far sinister than the last encounter with the demon. It was more powerful; completely _overwhelming_. Link could not contain the fear taking hold of him.

"Get out of here, child. Leave this place at once!" the man demanded of him. However, the young Hylian could not move.

He was paralyzed by the demon's prying eye for it was the eye he had seen in his dream. Cold gripped every part of his body, numbing his senses. Bright red flashed within his mind – the colour of the blood he had drowned in within his nightmare. His breath caught in his throat when he remembered the terrible sensation of suffocating.

_No!_

Link gritted his teeth and violently shook his head to chase the image away. He couldn't allow just the mere presence of the Guardian faze him so easily!

Barely a second had passed when he sensed the demon moving.

"It comes! _Run_!"

The man's cry drew the young hero's immediate attention. A grunt followed by a loud thud of metal striking something hard sounded throughout the still air soon after. Freed from the demon's petrifying stare, Link watched as the injured swordsman pierced his long blade into the open palm of the attacking one-eyed demon. Right through the flaming openings of the creature's bony hand, the man's sharp blade protruded from the limb.

That however, did very little to harm the monster.

Its large brownish fingers clasped around the blade, preventing the wielder from freeing it. The Soul Edge creature then pulled the swordsman towards itself, making the man stumble forward as the ugly fiend performed a powerful swipe with its other arm. It happened quickly: Link saw the man release his hold on his sword in time to bring his arm up in an attempt to defend against the heavy swipe.

With a stifled cry, the blond swordsman was knocked hard to the side. He was sent flying over the young Hylian, landing and rolling along the dusty hill far from where the boy remained.

The young Hylian gasped in horror and clambered to his feet. His fear had yet to diminish but seeing the man fight against the demon gave him the little courage he needed to face the fiend he deeply loathed. The hideous monster – the vile Soul Edge Guardian – had to be stopped! He drew his Kokiri Sword first to prepare himself from any sudden attacks.

Through sheer effort, he avoided the demon's eye and glowered instead at the head-like region. A metal, curved rim, as if it once belonged on a helm of an evil knight, adorned the creature's abnormally-shaped head. A single horn protruded from the centre of the dark metal piece while two bat-like wings were spread open on both sides of the head on the circular frame. Closely, it resembled the winged helm Nightmare had worn…

The Guradian of Soul Edge was momentarily occupied with the blade stuck within its hand, giving Link enough time to unstrap his Master Sword. He sheathed the Kokiri Sword and unbuckled the belt holding his larger blade.

Quickly, he grasped the warm hilt of the sacred Master Sword but failed to draw it from the scabbard when the demon lunged at him. He performed a backflip to avoid the creature's burning hand. In the midst of his reversed somersault, he soundly drew his sword from its scabbard. The scabbard was allowed to drop to the ground after the boy gracefully landed on his bare feet.

With a grunt, he easily swung the large sword with both hands to bring it forward before him. The Master Sword, with its holy radiance shining brightly under the gloomy sky, granted the young hero its undeniable power.

Gone was his fear as Link held the Master Sword tightly. Power flowed through him, steadying his beating heart and calming his anxious mind. He no longer felt the cold of the Guardian's evil but the gentle warmth of his sword. However, the pain of losing his friend still lingered deep inside him. Nothing could extinguish that…

Just knowing why the Guardian had appeared made Link scowl hatefully at the hideous monstrosity.

The Guardian did not advance as expected. It instead hesitated; watching the hero wield the holy sword. Link did not falter under its stare – he stood defiantly within his stance, prepared for any oncoming attack.

Surprisingly however, the Soul Edge demon suddenly retreated. With a single bound, it leapt away from Link, returning to where Siegfried laid. It knelt beside the unmoving knight, its eye resting upon him. It then reached a bony hand towards the pale boy's face.

"Get away from him!" Link growled at the vile monster in a furious rage. Consumed by anger, he charged at the demon but suddenly stopped in shock at what the demon had done.

The moment the Guardian touched the older boy's forehead, Siegfried began to move. Drawing a deep breath as if it was his first, the boy weakly stirred upon the ground.

Alive… Siegfried was still alive…

Eyes slowly opened, revealing crimson orbs that faintly glowed – they were not the eyes that Link had last seen of his dying friend…

Appalled, the Hylian clenched his jaw but did not make a move. He could only stare at the feeble form of his wounded friend, awake but possessed by the evil trapped within his soul. Those red eyes – always were they consumed with hate and anger but now seemed rather empty and distant as if in a trance. Slowly, they turned, meeting the widened gaze of the blue-eyed hero.

The Master Sword felt heavy the moment those indifferent crimson orbs fell upon him. Soundly, Link lowered the sacred blade before him, allowing the tip to drop into the dusty ground.

Link bowed his head to avoid the other's lifeless stare.

There was a sudden gasp from behind him. "That sword…" breathed the injured man. "You wield a sword of light? How…? Y-You – Child!" The man addressed the boy sharply, "Why do you hesitate?! You hold the divine power to stop that demon!"

The man was on one knee, caressing the wound at his side. Intently, the man focused on both the Master Sword and the wielder. Link furrowed his brow heavily at the man before shifting his hardened gaze back on the Guardian.

"I can't…" Link whispered as he watched with utter dread at the Guardian's next action. It seemed awkward for the ugly creature as it spread its large hands open to carefully grasp the boy beneath it. Siegfried had yet to move, remaining only conscious by the Guardian's cursed power. Unresponsive like a doll, the red-eyed child was lifted with ease into the glowing arms of the one-eyed monster.

Link looked away with an unsteady sigh, turning his saddened gaze to the man behind him. "In order for us to return to normal, Siegfried must regain the power of Soul Edge…"

He saw a hint of confusion upon the man's frustrated brow. Link averted his attention onto his sacred sword, with its tip immersed beneath a layer of dust before him. He had no intention of using it against the Guardian.

Link had no choice… the Guardian was the one to bring Siegfried back from the brink of death. Its wicked power; with it, Soul Edge could return to its form and Siegfried… he could continue to live but…

The Hylian gripped his hands tightly around the hilt of his blade. It was inevitable that Siegfried would become _Nightmare_ after the reunification. There was no doubt that Soul Edge would take over Siegfried's body and heart…

The young hero had to prepare himself for that outcome. He had to be ready to face the demon wielder of the cursed sword he was destined to destroy.

He had to believe in his own power to fight against his dear friend – to vanquish the evil and save not only the new world, but Siegfried as well. Link was determined to use all his power to accomplish it all.

Without facing the man, Link breathed deeply before saying, "Leave before it becomes too dangerous!"

"You speak nonsense, child," was the man's abrupt reply. "What is the meaning of all of this? Who are –"

"There is no time!" Link sharply interrupted in frustration. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave the man a pleading look. "Please! Go!"

In return, the blond-haired man fervently scowled. "You dare _demand_ that I leave? You… So your intentions are not as pure as I had thought. That light is but a ruse. There is no fooling me: despite your deceiving features you are a being such as _them_." His last word was sharp with malice, heavily implying to the demon-fiend and Siegfried. "I should have known… You plan to take the sword!"

Link quickly turned around and shook his head vigorously in desperation as the man began to limp forward. "No! It's not how it is! You see –"

"It's quite clear how it stands." The man sharply cut the boy off. "Lesser-demon," he addressed Link harshly, "do you think I would allow you fiends to take Soul Edge so easily?"

_The Seeker…_

The boy heavily frowned for he was troubled by the man's sudden change in behavior. The wanting need – the _lust_ for ultimate power – it was obvious in the Seeker's visage. Influenced by the demon's frightful power – he who sought after such power would no less be consumed with uncontrollable desires. Especially if he was in possession of the cursed fragments.

Did the man possess any fragments of the cursed sword? Link was unable to sense anything with the demon's powerful aura shrouding the area.

Siegfried had warned Link of potential dangers when facing a Seeker – they would stop at nothing to gain Soul Edge's power.

If the man was so intent on taking Soul Edge then Link had to stop him. The boy bared his teeth in aggravation as the man drew near. Gripping the Master Sword's hilt tight within his hands, he ran forward and swung his blade at the Seeker, purposely making his attack obvious so the injured man could easily avoid it.

"Stay back!" the Hylian shouted, falling into his stance before the man.

"Get out of my way," snarled the Seeker, gloved hands stained with blood curled into fists after regaining his posture.

"I don't want to hurt you," said Link in a firm tone. "Relinquish your desire for Soul Edge! It's an evil sword!"

The older swordsman roughly snorted to the side. "_Evil_?" he muttered as if it was a joke. He broke into a short, dry laugh before saying, "I already know."

Growling, Link shook his head in disbelief. "Then why?!" the boy demanded angrily.

"_Why_?" The ice blue of the Seeker's hardened gaze darkened to dangerous slits. "This world is corrupt, demon-child. The hearts of men that rule the lands are all tainted with greed. They are but _pathetic_, selfish beings vying for the cursed power known as Soul Edge! They deserve to be punished – punished by the very power they seek! You," he held an accusing finger at the boy before him however his expression had become strangely indifferent, "pitiful children… How could such dreadful fates fall upon the lives of the young?"

Sharply, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You are tainted with that wicked power as well."

Link heavily frowned, letting out a short disgruntled snarl. The man… he was foolish to not realize the dark influence he was under. He was blind by his ignorant belief…

When the Seeker took one step closer, the Hylian forced him back once more, drawing a furious curse to spew forth from the man's parted lips. Link ignored the Seeker's outcries and continued to swing the Master Sword in large arcs to drive the man further away from Soul Edge.

It seemed like a sound strategy until the man performed a maneuver that was highly unexpected in his injured condition: Link's purposeful misses had left him open. Swiftly, the Seeker leapt forward after the last swing, landing on one foot and catching the boy by surprise. On that same foot, the man quickly spun on his heel, swinging his other leg around for a powerful kick.

Right into his upper left shoulder, the man's leather boot slammed hard into Link. The numbing shock sent the Hylian painfully into the ground. Down on his right side, Link cringed at the throbbing agony coursing through his shoulder and arm while coughing at the dust that filled the air from the fall. The gross sooty taste of earth filled his mouth as he tried to breathe.

He blinked through pained tears only to see nothing but grey-brown haze. Lost was his Master Sword, dropped somewhere on the ground.

He moved his left hand and fingers, grateful that his shoulder was still intact. With effort, he tried to push himself off the ground but froze on his hands and knees when an extreme cold enveloped his entire body.

What he felt was unbelievable – it was the overwhelming dark energy emanating from the reawakening Soul Edge. The air became heavy with the evil aura, nearly choking the young hero under the unleashed power.

A flash of red penetrated the unsettled debris first before a blinding red-white light broke through the cloud of dust. The light, it formed a glowing pillar where Soul Edge once stood – where both Siegfried and the Guardian were now at – a pillar that reached the blackened sky. To the ends of the horizon, the clouds turned a dreadful black only to flash with crimson lightning that pulsed up along the single pillar of light. Throughout the heavens, the crackling, scarlet streaks spread across like bloody veins; an ominous sign to those that dared to trek beneath the cursed land.

The crackling electricity was loud to Link's ears but the sound that hurt him most was the hollow anguished wail that was barely audible over the sparks. That cry… it was coming from within the light.

A dreadful, chilling wind started to blow, stirring up the dust on the ground in powerful gusts. Link had to shield his mouth and nose with his good arm from the flying debris. Visible to the naked eye, the wind spiraled around the pillar in a clock-wise motion, making the clouds move in the same way.

Such elements formed a hostile sky that seemed ready to unleash a devastating storm down below. Soul Edge's power did not only affect the sky, unfortunately…

As Link stood gaping at the unfolding events in horror, the ground began to shake beneath his feet. He stumbled over, bracing himself on the hard, eroded ground as violent tremors shook the land. The hill noisily cracked, making Link frantic as he searched for his fallen sword. He caught a glimpse of the Master Sword in the corner of his eye just as he felt the ground below him move.

On unsteady hands and feet, he clambered towards the holy blade, being careful of the widening fissures scarring the hillside.

He tightly grasped the warm hilt and immediately the freezing cold that once touched him was forgotten. Without hesitation, the boy thrust the end of the blade into the dirt to steady himself as he watched the surroundings change with great apprehension.

The hill was rising – growing from a simple mound to mountainous proportions. From within the cracks, enormous rocks emerged in the form of pointed, jagged spires. Link had to free his sword when one began to rise just below him. He rolled between two of them and cautiously waited for everything to stop there.

All around the spires seemed to randomly appear with most of it clustered near the top. The black sky flashed with crackling red energy, the wind howled all around and the earth noisily rumbled. Throughout the chaos Link could not see the Seeker anywhere. Was he all right?

The boy had hoped so even though the man was against him. The Seeker had saved his life after all…

The light of the pillar began to disperse as the tremors subsided. Red lightning had ceased in the skies and the wind became nothing more but an unnerving breeze. The pillar had descended – shrinking and fading towards the ground where a dark black mist rose.

Within the darkness, Link could vaguely make out a figure.

_Siegfried…_

It was time!

Without even catching his breath, Link deftly rose to charge at the lone figure within the black mist. His bare feet pounded on the hard rocky ground as he closed the distance between him and his target. Bounding over open cracks, he charged straight into the darkness.

He was blinded in the thick dark fog. The bleak coldness that he had felt before instantly returned as the icy black mist touched every part of his skin despite the power he held. It chilled him to the core, shaking his nerves. He held his breath as he willingly urged himself to fight against the dark aura that wanted to crush his determination.

Within the darkness, Link caught sight of something gleaming from the Master Sword's light. A sneer adorned his face. He had found what he was aiming for!

Using all his strength, Link ignored the pain of his arm and swung the Master Sword at the eye of Soul Edge.

Cutting through the black mist, the holy blade swept away the fog towards the ugly eye.

Link's smile soon disappeared when the eye vanished within the remaining darkness just mere moments before hitting the evil blade. His sacred sword did not even strike the ground when Link saw a glimmer of red flesh come from the side. It struck the Master Sword – heavy and fast. A brilliant shower of sparks flew as the divine weapon was forced right out of his hands with a deafening metallic clang.

The Hylian was taken by utter surprise. Before the boy could react, he felt something clamp tightly around his neck.

He gasped and instinctively tried to pry open the iron hold that hindered his breathing. He could not see it but he could easily feel it; it was a hand that was strong and protected by hard, rough plating.

"Sieg–" he tried to speak but was painfully cut off when the grip around his neck tightened immensely.

Link couldn't breathe. He couldn't get free no matter how hard he struggled. The Master Sword was gone – thrown far out of his reach and leaving him defenseless. The hero could no longer fight.

The darkness was swallowing him up in its cold embrace. Within the shifting shadows, two fierce, glowing red orbs appeared before him. They were so close, nearly right in front of his face.

Those eyes… they were not the eyes of his friend but the eyes of Nightmare – the demon Link had first met.

Soon followed was a low, harsh whisper overshadowed with a demonic entity, "Oh, little hero, how I've always wanted to _crush_ your puny neck." Laughter both short and cruel came right after. "You were wrong all along: _it_ did not work."

Sudden dread fell on Link's wavering mind as his heart sank deeply from those words.

It did not work…?

The Master Sword – it was Soul Edge that had struck it out of Link's hands. Clashing the Master Sword with Soul Edge had resulted in nothing… But _why_?

Why did it not work?

Link was unable to think clearly due to the lack of air reaching his burning lungs. He could not fight against the weakness that overtook his entire body. Limbs had gone limp and senses had dulled. As the red eyes of the darkness blurred into nothingness, he heard the demon's last words; "Don't be sad in the end, because now, you are _mine…_"

* * *

Growing ominous dark clouds flashed with red lightning high above the desolate wasteland below. The sky was not the only indication that something awful was happening. Off in the distance, a single stream of red-white light shone like a beacon as if both a guide and a warning. A harsh wind blew across the bare land, sending chills down the spines of each warrior brave enough to wander the cursed ground.

Cassandra held her breath and shielded her face with both her shield and arm as strong gusts of cold wind blew past, carrying with it grey-brown dust and debris that obscured her sight momentarily.

She cautiously moved through the wind storm blindly, scraping the soles of her boots along the ground to feel for any cracks or fissures that could make her stumble. The sound of billowing cloaks around her assured her that the others where still with her.

A startled yelp from somewhere behind her made her thought otherwise. "Hey!" she called out just as the wind began to weaken. "Is everyone all right?"

"Y-Yeah," Seung Mina's reply sounded shortly after. "I tripped over something, that's all."

With the wind and dust blown past, Cassandra could see that Seung Mina and the others were not hurt. They were all frazzled by the sudden gust, with hair and clothes left in disarray. Sophitia and Taki were the only ones that did not seem bothered by their conditions for their eyes were situated on the light in the distance. Seung Mina and Cassandra on the other hand briefly patted their clothes to rid of the dust that covered them.

To the Athenian's left, Yunsung noisily sputtered. "Ugh. I hate this place," he groaned, roughly brushing his hand through his hair to dust away the accumulated dirt.

Cassandra couldn't have agreed more with the young man. The land they walked upon was cursed – life had been drained, leaving the world dead all around. It was a miserable wasteland that held the evil sword, Soul Edge.

That beacon of light up ahead; that was likely the evil blade itself… and that was where Siegfried and Link were.

How many days had it been since she had last seen them? She had lost count ever since reuniting with her sister and the others back in Mesogaea.

For days, the group had traveled on horseback through the mountains, forests and fields in search of the children. Guided by Taki's sense of direction, they journeyed deep into unknown territory. The three horses they brought had to be abandoned prior to entering the land touched by evil. The animals had refused to enter, frightened by the dark presence they could easily sense.

From then on, the five warriors had continued on foot, endlessly moving without a moment's rest towards their destination.

They were close – the wicked light was not too far away.

Cassandra did not want to waste any more time dawdling. She was not the only one thinking the same thing. Taki nodded towards the shining pillar with a look of urgency upon her normally calm face. Quickly, she said, "Let us hurry," just as she continued to run ahead. Sophitia was right behind the huntress.

Cassandra took only one step when the ground began to shake, throwing her off balance and making her fall onto her knees. "An earthquake?!" she exclaimed in shock, staying low to brace against the increasingly violent tremors beneath her. Fissures widened and large cracks formed on what was once solid ground. From under the surface, jagged rocks began to emerge, protruding from the eroded soil like towering spikes.

"Move! Move!" she heard someone bellow over the rumbling noise.

Trying her best to steady her footing, Cassandra scrambled to the side to avoid falling into the growing crevasse spreading her way. She was abruptly pulled back and practically dragged away by a strong hand when one of those rock spires erupted from the ground where she once was.

She was dropped onto her back beside the person who saved her. Yunsung, kneeling on the shaking ground, gave her a quick glance before returning his attention to the changing surroundings.

The tremors lasted for a period of time and eventually stopped, finally giving Cassandra a moment to breathe. Shaken, Cassandra slowly climbed onto her feet, mumbling a word of thanks to the young redhead.

Yunsung, after letting out a loud sigh of relief, only grunted at her in response.

Seung Mina approached them, looking both of them over. "You guys all right?" she asked, nearly breathless.

Cassandra nodded while the other Korean angrily snorted. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if it'll start hailing next," Yunsung grumbled.

Seung Mina gave him a sound smirk. "The next thing you'll know, it'll be the apocalypse," she added, surprisingly in a humourous mood despite the situation at hand. Her smile faded when she saw the fading pillar of light. There on the horizon where the source of light had come from was a visible mound that was not there before. She propped her glaive over her shoulder, a grim look upon her face. "Come on, let's go."

With only a nod from each, Seung Mina led the way while Cassandra and Yunsung followed. They caught up with Sophitia and Taki who appeared unharmed.

Together, they all ran forward.

All around, the land had completely changed. Rocky spires as tall as full grown trees had spread throughout the quake-damaged land. Deep cracks, sunken holes and bottomless fissures now defined the landscape.

The group traversed the dangers cautiously, leaping over ugly gaping holes and maneuvering around the maze of rocky protrusions.

Cassandra was most careful not to trip or fall. Having no rest after such a long while was exhausting her greatly. Not only was her body strained physically but mentally as well. She couldn't deny the fear running through every part of her. Ever since she had stepped foot into the land of despair, her heart had been unsteady with doubt and hopelessness. The air was chilling to the very soul, making her feel weak. It had gotten more unnerving after the quake: "Soul Edge has awakened," Taki had informed them with bitter discontent clear in her tone.

The sword's evil power was the cause of everything? It was unbelievable…

As Cassandra followed, she was overcome with many troubling thoughts. She had never fought against such a formidable evil before – she had never expected such power to exist; one capable of twisting the landscape into a complete nightmare.

That power… Was it Siegfried who controlled it?

It hurt to think that the boy – the man turned into a child – was the one in possession of such evil. Ahead, will it be Siegfried that they will find? Or will it be Nightmare?

And Link… what of their plan to open the time portal? Would they be able to succeed?

By the Gods, she was desperate to know all the answers.

Cassandra snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Seung Mina cry out, "Look! What's that?"

Up in the air, the Korean was pointing to a strange glowing object they were approaching that was floating above their heads. It was unnoticed before because of the rock spires obscuring their view.

Silent and shimmering, it was a mysterious orb of green light.

Stopping alongside Sophitia, Cassandra heavily panted as she craned her head high up for a better look at it.

"That… It must be magic," Taki surmised, shortly after gaining her composure. She crossed her arms as she examined the orb with her dark eyes.

"Magic?" Cassandra questioned, knowing full-well what it meant. "Could it be Link's?"

The demon huntress gave a slight nod. "The energy is pure. I believe that it was the boy who created it," she answered, bringing a hopeful smile to form on the youngest Greek's lips.

Knowing that was an assuring sign that Link and Siegfried were indeed up ahead.

There was a sound of curiosity from Seung Mina. "I wonder what it's supposed to do…" she pondered out loud, raising an eyebrow at the floating light.

"Better to ask him ourselves," Taki informed them as she turned around. "We must not waste any more time."

The huntress was stopped by Sophitia before making a move. "Taki, wait. Look over here." The older sibling did not bother to point out what she was referring to but instead headed straight for it.

With no choice but to follow, Cassandra left the orb of light to where her sister had gone. Behind a few jagged intrusions of rock, the Athenian caught sight of something blue and shiny on the ground. "What's…" was all Cassandra could say before stopping abruptly when reaching her sister's side.

Her eyes widened at what lay amidst the pile of shattered blue crystals: A Lizardman.

It was no ordinary Lizardman from what she could tell. Partially buried on its front, it was visible that the lizard bore a mane of feathers unlike the monsters she had fought. The armour it wore that was not hidden beneath the crystal fragments was distinctly different and its scales… the color of it almost seemed to blend with the crystal it lay motionless within.

"It's a lizard-freak," Yunsung snarled, drawing his blade in caution.

Sophitia kneeled close to the buried body, a frown on her face. "It's ice…" she quietly murmured when she touched one of the broken, shimmering blue shards. "Is this Lizard, Cassandra?" she asked, peering up at her younger sister. "The one you spoke of?"

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders. "I never got a good look at him that night…" she replied in truth. However, she did not doubt that the beast lying under the frozen fragments was the one Link had called a friend. "But I think it is. What other reason is there a Lizardman all the way out here?"

"If it is," Taki began, furrowing her brow, "then why was it frozen? It was surely Link's doing."

Cassandra saw the quill of the arrow that was used in the spell, protruding from one of the larger pieces of ice lying on top of the beast's back.

She did not quite understand why Link would do such a thing. Back in the mountain forest, during that brief reunion with Link, the boy seemed so trusting of the Lizardman. She had believed his every word – that Astaroth's defeat was done by the lizard-warrior's hands. A savior to Link and a respected friend as well. So what reason was there for him to freeze the beast with his magic?

There was a short pause before Seung Mina came up with a suggestion, "Maybe it went berserk? After all, this place is prone to make anyone mad…"

Hearing that made Cassandra pity the Lizardman. Had that been the case? It must have been painful for Link to turn against his friend…

There was a quiet noise coming from the buried beast.

"It moved!" Yunsung exclaimed, pointing his sword at the lizard. Seung Mina was just as startled, having her glaive ready in her hands. Cassandra merely flinched away while Sophitia and Taki were the least surprised.

"Be calm," Taki gave them all a stern command as she kept her eyes on the reptile that remained as motionless as before. "It is still alive but has yet to regain consciousness."

"There must be another reason as to why Link would do this," said Sophitia. "This Lizardman had saved him and it had protected Iason and the survivors. Its heart could not have easily been corrupted – especially when it wields a sword of holy might." From under the ice, she pulled out a blue-silver sword by its dark metal hilt.

Cassandra gaped at the beautifully crafted blade for its design appeared to be similar to the Omega Sword she once had. Its smooth reflective surface seemed to shine with holy power. Emblazoned on the flat side of the short blade was the golden Greek letter "Xi".

To possess such a weapon meant that the Lizardman was once a human Greek warrior. Perhaps it had been one of the chosen… much like Sophitia – sent on a destined journey but only to fall under a cursed fate.

Sophitia undoubtedly recognized the holy weapon far sooner than Cassandra. Her green eyes were of pity as she gazed upon the lying figure. "This Lizardman…" she began, placing a gentle hand on the reptile's exposed scaly arm. "He is –"

She was abruptly cut off when the supposedly unconscious Lizardman began to rise out of the broken pieces of ice. Sophitia jerked her hand away while Cassandra and the others stepped back. A single-horned snout broke through the surface and the creature gasped deeply for air, exhaling frosty breaths. Pieces of ice slid off its body noisily like tinkling glass. Rising only to its hands and knees, it wasn't long until it collapsed onto its side atop the mound of scattered ice. It was heavily breathing and managed to produce a weak growl as it opened its red eyes slightly.

Cassandra held her breath anxiously, keeping her guard up as she stared at the reptile.

The beast did not notice the humans at first but when it did, its reptilian eyes widened and its feathered head was raised to glance at them all.

Acting instinctively, everyone, with the exception of Sophitia, had their weapons ready before them. The Lizardman bared its pointed teeth and thrashed its tail, sending shards of magical ice flying about. It released a throaty roar as it attempted to rise onto its weakened legs.

"L-Lizard!" Cassandra found herself calling the beast's name.

The reptile froze from hearing her voice then turned its head towards the youngest Athenian. Red eyes stared at her in what she assumed was surprise. (It was hard to read a Lizardman's expression.)

Cassandra licked her lips, keeping her gaze steady on the Lizardman. "You're Lizard, right?" she asked, her voice quavering as she spoke each word slowly for it to understand her. She was more wary of the beast than frightened of it.

For a moment, the lizard-beast did not move. It only blinked at the girl, appearing to study her. A strange gleam shone in the creature's eyes when it finally nodded with a short grunt, crouching low to steady itself.

A grateful sigh left her.

Seung Mina's assumption was wrong; Lizard was far from being a berserk monster. It was clear that it – no – _he_ was different from the other Lizardmen both physically and mentally.

"We are Link's companions," Sophitia explained to the listening beast as she remained kneeling.

Lizard immediately straightened from hearing the boy's name. He became frantic, turning his head side to side in search of something, stopping short when he saw the spires of rock all around. Then he took heed to the cold, blue ice fragments on the ground beneath him and softly growled.

"Sophitia," Taki addressed the elder sibling in a stern tone, interrupting the moment at hand. "We have no time."

Sophitia nodded. "Yes, I know…" she replied in a hesitant manner.

To the Lizardman, the ninja said, "If you are looking for him, you will find him there." She turned her head towards the mountain in the distance and the beast followed her gaze.

Lizard let out a short growl and rose unsteadily to his feet. He fell to one knee after a few moments.

"Wait," Sophitia commanded in concern, "You must rest and recover." She gave Taki a slight nod and everyone else a definite look. "You all go ahead. I will stay here with Lizard."

Cassandra frowned while Yunsung clearly voiced his relief. "Good," the redhead muttered. "I didn't want the risk of being eat –" Seung Mina's hand covered the young man's mouth as she draped an arm roughly around his neck. Being shorter than her male companion, she was on tip-toes, trying to drag him back with her.

"Well, we'll be going then," said Seung Mina with a little laugh as she struggled to keep Yunsung under her hold.

The redhead twisted around and pushed her away. He growled at her in their native tongue and she made a reply in an amusing tone of voice. Whatever she said made Yunsung snort to the side. After giving a final glance at the others, he left the group. Giving the remaining warriors a determinate smile, Seung Mina said, "We'll go on ahead." She gave a final wave and disappeared around a spire to catch up with Yunsung.

The demon huntress exchanged a silent but meaningful nod with Sophitia before disappearing as well.

Hesitant to leave Cassandra lowered her gaze towards her sister. "Sophie…" she murmured.

"Cassandra, please be careful," Sophitia's tone was firm but caring. Her soft green eyes met Cassandra's, reflecting a glimmer of hope. An assuring smile accompanied her bold expression. "I pray to the Gods that you and everyone will be safe." As she spoke she unsheathed her sword, the sword Cassandra had returned to her in Mesogaea. She offered the hilt to her younger sister. "Take it, sister. Use it to save him – to save them both."

The sword Rothion had forged for his beloved wife glinted under the faint light that reached it. Sophitia's Omega Sword resonated with holy power. Cassandra reached out and exchanged the Omega Sword with the substituted iron sword she had bought back the valley. The moment her fingers laced around the metal hilt, she felt the blades divine power flow through her. Within an instant her previous fears had vanished from the sword's protection. The weapon granted her the courage to stand and fight against the evil of Soul Edge.

It was what Cassandra had wanted from the very beginning: to fight in her sister's place. To protect her – to _free_ her from the curse that haunted her.

"Sophitia, I'll make sure to end it all," she told her dear sister as she strode away from her and the Lizardman. "I will save Link and Siegfried. And I will save you as well." With that, she left, determined to catch up with the others to face the darkness looming ahead.

* * *

A/N:I hope I didn't disappoint! Did you enjoy this chapter?

I would like to thank the 19 individuals who had participated in the poll I had for some time. It was you guys who had chosen Kilik, Talim, and for a short while Xianghua, along with Raphael to appear. Since the update of Chapter 24, Tira became more popular than Xianghua but unfortunately I had completed the first section way before that happened. Also, Tira doesn't really fit into the story so I had to leave her out. However, I have a really good role for her in a sequel! (That is, if I ever get to accomplish reaching that goal.)

The cause of my delay was _Raphael_. For me, he was difficult to write. I tried my best to capture his character - I hope I succeeded. If not, do mention the flaws... (It seems like I gave him the affinity of kicking children around...) Kilik, Xianghua and Talim too - I pray that I captured their personalities.

Well, thanks for reading everyone! I'd like to hear your feedback! I'm hoping the next update won't be the next school term! Aha... (That would be a painful wait... I'm sure...)


	26. The Light that Shines Within the Soul

A/N: I'm so disappointed in myself; this chapter should have been done _months_ ago! How could I allow this delay happen? I'm sorry everyone!

It looks like I'll be moving this story over to the new crossover section sometime soon. I hope to attract a few more readers before then!

Again, I deeply apologize for this lateness. Now enjoy the next chapter!

Remember to keep an eye out for mistakes and whatnot!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Light that Shines Within the Soul**

It did not work. It was a completely failed attempt. It was the only chance; the only _hope_ to return the time taken from not only him but his friend as well.

He knew he had lost; his sword; his light, was struck right out of his hands. Darkness surrounded him, pitch-black and cold. Icy tendrils draped around his body, tightening around his limbs and neck. It was cold. Very cold. He was freezing to the core. Harsh whispers grated his eardrums. Incomprehensible words spewed from an unknown being speaking of things he knew weren't friendly.

He couldn't move. He was captured; held stiff by the darkness. He saw nothing. Everything was black. An empty abyss.

He opened his mouth, wishing to scream at the darkness, to curse at it, to demand it to let him go. However, he ended up choking.

With a breathless snarl, he mustered all his strength to break free. It was a futile struggle. He was held in place in an iron prison.

He bared his clenched teeth, not willing to give up so easily. He had to escape. He had to fight!

He couldn't fall just yet. He still had promises to keep to his friends!

Holding his breath, he tried again.

He threw his body forward, trying to force his way free. He twisted his body; he twisted his arms just to loosen the tendrils holding him. No matter how many times his attempts had failed, he never gave up.

He had to go back… he _had_ to.

He was nearing his limit, his breath had gone short and his body was tired.

The whispers turned to laughter. It was a thunderous boom that resounded all around, jeering, mocking, and making fun of his weakness.

_Damn it…_ he silently swore. He was not afraid, he never was. He was only angry; angry at the stupid darkness that imprisoned him.

He needed the light to help him – the light of the Goddesses.

He whispered a silent prayer and made one last attempt to escape. He felt a warm tingling sensation from his left hand before his arm broke free. At that moment he was overwhelmed with hope and reached out with his free hand, desperate to grab hold to something that was not touched by the darkness.

His hand found another – an open palm waiting for his reach. The moment he touched it the moment he saw it: a slender, feminine hand bathed in golden light. Fingers entwined around his small wrist in a firm grip, their warmth spreading through his icy skin. Soon to follow was another light – a light that belonged to him.

From the back of his palm came forth a radiant heat as three golden triangles appeared, with one brighter than the rest. His light – his power – resonated with the light of the other.

Together their light was blinding. It swallowed the shadows, freeing his body and silencing the harsh whispers that haunted the freezing darkness.

Gone was the cold, replaced with a pleasant, comfortable heat that warmed every part of his body. He drew a deep, relieving breath, feeling his strength return if not stronger than before.

Standing before him, with her hand around his, was the one who saved him. Light of pure gold shone from her noble figure, enhancing the beauty of her very being. He himself was bathed in the very same light, not a single shadow was visible.

Realization finally dawned on him, he was quite literally shocked. He craned his head up to see the angelic face of the other.

It had been months since he had last seen her and yet it did not feel as if they ever parted. She was always there, always somewhere in spirit. She was the other presence that he often sensed whenever he thought of her.

To see her emerge from the shadows and literally lend him a hand was completely unexpected. However, he knew that she was not _truly_ there even though he could feel her soft touch on his skin.

Her blue eyes were looking down at him, reflecting the smile she wore. He was quick to form a wide grin but then her expression became saddened.

Slowly, she shook her head and spoke; "Link, you have no other choice left." Her voice was soft and rather sympathetic, making his smile fade. Her words echoed all around as if she wasn't really standing before him but far away; "You must defeat the wielder of evil with all your power to put an end to this."

The boy frowned heavily, sighed, and looked away. "I can't, Your Highness," he whispered, failing to sound stern against her request. He wanted to deny that she was wrong, that there was more that could be done.

She gently squeezed his hand but when she spoke her tone was unrelenting; "Do you remember why you left our world?"

He was slow to answer. He curled his fingers into a fist within her palm and drew away. "Yes, but… I don't want to do it."

Keeping his eyes away from hers, he heard her shift in her posture. "Why?" she asked, "Was it not your ambition when you crossed the Gate?"

"It was… but it had changed just as I have changed," he answered, gesturing to himself with a simple wave of his hand. He frowned at the golden princess, meeting her passive gaze. "I'm a child now and so is he. The Master Sword and Soul Edge transformed us and Siegfried was freed…"

"But he is no longer that man," she was quick to address, "He has chosen the sword of evil and its power. He is not a man. Nor is he your friend. He returned to the path of –"

"He had no choice!" Link shouted at her, defending his friend. She narrowed her eyes just as he pressed on, "It was all he had. He would've died. And not just him, there were many others who were in danger." He softened his glare and turned his back to her, remembering that incident clearly in his head. "In spite of what he became, he is still my friend."

There was a moment's pause. He heard her sigh in what sounded like frustration yet when she spoke her voice was indifferent, "What is it that you want to do?"

There was no hesitation when he answered her directly, letting his true ambition to show, "I want to save him."

She looked at him quietly, seemingly impassive to his decision.

He furrowed his brow and continued on, "But I know with my power alone I won't be able to do it." He raised his left hand, free of the cloth that usually covered it, his eyes falling on the glowing mark on his bare skin.

The Triforce of Courage: his power; his light.

Even combined with the Master Sword, Link knew that the Triforce of Courage was not enough to save his friend from the terrible evil that consumed him.

She let out a sigh – one that sounded like defeat. He raised his head to see her smirk. "You want to save him," she stated more than asked. "How stubborn. Always the impossible."

Link slightly pouted and crossed his arms. He was about to retort when she added, "But I know it won't be impossible for you."

He blinked at her and she merely smiled – it was a rather confident smile. "Do you know what I should do?" he asked her, knowing that she always had some sort of plan when she had that look.

"You're not alone, Link," she answered with a slight shake of her head. "You have said so before that you alone cannot save him. There are others beside yourself who wants to save him; others who can fight, who are strong. They can help you, Link."

"Others?" Was she referring to Lizard?

Cassandra? Possibly Sophitia and Taki too?

Considering the number of days that had past since their separation, it was logical that they could have traveled quick enough to reach the land Soul Edge had created.

Even if they were all here… He shook his head. "No… I don't want to put their lives at risk. The time portal – the one thing that changed us – What if they are caught in it?"

"Those people are capable of more than what you think. You need to trust them, you need their help." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Besides, are they not your friends as well? You should know better than me what they're capable of."

He opened his mouth only to shut it tight.

She really had a point.

Even though his time together with his new companions was relatively short, he had learned a lot about them – he had _seen_ what everyone could do. He should have known better that they were a hardy band of individuals set on the same goal. They had helped him and Siegfried – they had agreed to aid them – knowing the many risks that lay ahead and the dangers they were destined to face.

It was foolish for Link to think that they would back down after coming so far because back in Athens, Link, Siegfried, Cassandra, Sophitia, Taki, Seung Mina and Yunsung had all agreed to reach the end together…

And Lizard…

_Farore_…

Lizard was the same: the reptilian warrior didn't care about the dangers of being caught in a time portal despite Link's warnings. Lizard was determined to move forward; to fight; to protect.

Link had been stupid – _very_ stupid.

He should have known that he wasn't able to do everything on his own. After all, he hadn't come thus far by himself.

Ashamed of his own selfish belief, his eyes were downcast, staring at his bare feet, standing on unseen ground. "You're right, Princess. I'm such an idiot… I only thought that the whole situation was mine and Siegfried's problem – that no one else should be involved in it. How could I forget?" He raised his head slightly. "Yunsung and Seung Mina even told us that each and every one of them was involved with Soul Edge in some way."

"Then you understand what it is you have to do?"

He nodded and formed an amusing smirk. "I'm not the only hero: this world has its own kind of heroes. With their help, we will combine our powers to defeat Soul Edge and save Siegfried." Bowing his head, he murmured, "I have to beg for Lizard's forgiveness first though…"

"Link." Her voice was quiet, drifting farther away. He focused on her, seeing the princess still in place. She was smiling yet the warmth that graced her lips did not reach her eyes. "Your path has been decided… This is all I can do for you… It's time for you to go back. Please be careful."

He was sad to depart but he didn't show it. "Princess," the boy stepped forward, cupping a hand over his heart, his expression determined. "Thank you. I've lost hope many times but it was you that had always brought it back. Once everything is over I will return!"

He reached out a hand and she did the same in response. His small, childish hand was overshadowed by her larger size but the light they both bore shone the same. Their fingers crossed in a gentle embrace, sharing the warmth that both possessed. At that moment, he felt her true spirit – her thoughts and feelings were one with his. Their minds mingled together, their hearts beat as one. As the light they held grew overwhelming, neither one would let go. Their bodies lifted and slowly, they drifted apart, their fingers slipping free.

'_Don't die, Link. Don't die…'_

'_I won't, Zelda. I made a promise to everyone, didn't I?'_

* * *

Darkness was all around, emanating from his very form, dissipating into nothingness beyond his reach. He saw through it clearly, never did the darkness seeping from his body and sword hinder his sight. It was Soul Edge's granted power, too overwhelming for his body to contain, seeping out into the land and twisting it to his very image.

Icy black tendrils snaked around the limp body that dangled in his grasp. The vile little elf, the foolish Hero, the one being he truly _despised_ was finally at his mercy! He always had a powerful desire to kill the brat – the stupid, obnoxious child – for taking his power away, for sealing Soul Edge and cursing him with a pathetic body. In one way or another, the elf opposed him every time – always a hindrance!

His hand was on the verge of breaking the weak little neck in his grip. The elf had ceased struggling mere moments ago. Such a pitiful Hero, what could be more satisfying than crushing the bones of the wretched creature he loathed?

**His power. Take it! **

Ah, yes. Taking the Hero's soul – his power – that would be more gratifying.

The elf possessed great, destructive powers; magical abilities that can conjure natural elements and the strange, abnormal ability to _teleport_ between distances!

He sneered in delight, exhilarated at the mere thought of controlling such powers.

It would soon all be his. The pale, motionless child in his grasp could no longer breathe. Death would be quick and painless.

Sliding against hard stone, the edge of Soul Edge was drawn by his side with ease. The demonic blade, hardly did it resemble the shell it once was. Now awakened and empowered with the harnessed souls from the Guardian, its form was complete. Its power had fully returned to what it once was if not more before it was broken and scarred from that wretched Soul Calibur.

Its physical form differed from the original. The blade was shorter and slimmer to accommodate his smaller body. Its tip ended in a deadly point while the sharp, broad edge curved back beyond the length of the rough, bony hilt. Its surface glistened with red pulsing flesh and veins that merged with the silver-black metal of the blade. Hard, brownish plates with protruding spikes protected the guard of the hilt. Once again, the yellow gleaming eye remained in the same position as before, watching him with anticipation, its hunger immense.

Soul Edge desired the young, powerful soul of the Hero to gain not only the magic but the knowledge the child had of his distant world. To see what has never been seen; to know what should never be known; there was much to understand and this single soul would reveal it all.

Soul Edge was impatient. Nightmare could hardly hold back against its thirst to cherish the sweet moment of having his helpless prey clutched tight in his grip. It would have been better if the elf was conscious to feel the pain, to see the truth in the weakling once believed a friend.

Oh, the betrayal the child would feel! The anger, the hurt, the pitiful emotions that would run by before the final moments of life!

Slowly, Nightmare curled the corners of his lips into a malicious sneer as he turned Soul Edge's sharp edge towards the Hero with the simple twist of his inhuman arm. A twisted monstrosity, his right arm had transformed into a large three-fingered claw. Similar to the abomination he last had, the arm was strong, infused with Soul Edge's unlimited power. There was no effort in wielding the demonic blade single-handedly.

"Farewell," he whispered to the Hero. He released his hold on the child's neck to step back to perform a finishing blow. Nightmare was only in mid-step when he was abruptly stopped.

Something as bright as the cursed sun flashed before his eyes and touched his left armoured wrist. A painless rush of heat flowed through his arm followed by _nothing_ – his left limb had gone completely numb. He stumbled away with a surprised snarl, sensing Soul Edge flinch. Both wielder and sword were momentarily blinded.

He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his sight, only to see annoying remnants of the light lingering in his vision. The sound of violent coughing caught his sudden attention.

He saw _him_ immediately; the _cursed little brat_ was weak on the ground, crawling away.

_That vile pest! _

Nightmare was certain that the Hero was dying in his grasp mere seconds ago! How was it possible?!

"_You_!" he growled, furious at the elf's persistence to die and angry at the brat's hidden powers. He stomped forward, dragging his sword mindlessly along the terrain while his left arm hung useless by his side.

The boy was up on one knee, his back towards the other. He turned only his head at the sound of Nightmare's approach. His expression was pained and full of sorrow when he met the demon's blazing glare. "S-Siegfried," the elf choked out between staggered breaths as Nightmare towered over him. "We… We'll save you…"

Nightmare was taken back by surprise. "Save? _Me_?" spat the demon knight in disgust. He held Soul Edge above the pitiful brat, ready to cleave him in half. "Utter nonsense! I am not the one who needs saving!" Darkness grazed the child's pale skin, penetrating the soft golden light coming from the back of the boy's covered left hand, and made him shiver. Despite that, the elf's complexion remained the same: Fearless against the greatest evil, pitying the one that would bring his death!

After everything Nightmare had done to hurt him how could the brat still follow the foolish belief that his pathetic friend still existed?

_This stupid, wretched little boy! _

Did he not understand? That weak, useless human was gone! No more!

"I am _Nightmare_!" he roared, yet the boy did not flinch or cower. Only did the elf stare, unfazed by the threat posing before him.

With the cursed Master Sword no longer in his possession the child still strived for that path. Strengthened with the power of the Guardian, Soul Edge was _superior _to that weak holy blade! The portal… it was the Hero's last resort and it had _failed_!

And yet… The elf saw that failure as nothing. Those blue eyes continued to glow with a flame of hope.

What sort of power did the boy truly possess? That golden light he bore on his hand – was that the wretched being's true power?

It was hidden – all of the Hero's secrets were hidden from Nightmare's peering gaze. Those blue eyes held neither fear nor hate, barring the demon from seeing through the child's soul.

Not knowing made Nightmare evermore furious.

He was sick and tired of the Hero's stubborn compassion. That look angered him deeply. It was not meant to be; especially when facing _him_! The boy – Nightmare despised him!

His hold on Soul Edge had unconsciously tightened enough that he could feel its energy pulse in protest.

**Kill him!**

He glowered deeply at the pest beneath him and let out a snarl. "That cursed light – I will not allow you to do it again! You will die! Die by Soul Edge!"

With all the strength he had in his right arm, he swung the unholy sword down upon the fool below. His blade descended slowly as time itself seemed to have gone to a crawl when there came forth a light different from before. Green and bright, the boy was glowing.

There was a sudden change in the child's blue eyes – determination flickered over those sapphire orbs as a small, hopeful smile was directed towards the other for one final moment before the light consumed him entirely.

It felt as if Soul Edge struck nothing but air when the blade clashed into the glowing form of the elf, dispersing the body of light into tiny green particles. With a crash that sent dust flying, Soul Edge had pierced the solid ground and nothing more.

It did not take long for Nightmare to realize what the Hero had done as he watched all the particles of light fly away together, caught in some magically conjured wind and disappearing far out of his sight somewhere down in the corrupted land below.

He seethed through clenched teeth, outraged that the elf had yet again escaped death by Nightmare's hands. That magic – it was the elf's _teleport_ spell; the magic of instant relocation… The Hero pulled it off easily without the need to concentrate…

Curse the annoying elf! Nightmare _wanted_ that power! If he was in control of such magic he would be _unstoppable_!

Fuming at his loss, Nightmare ripped Soul Edge out of the ground and roared at the dark sky with all his breath. Soul Edge too made its disappointment clear, glowing a wicked red as fiery heat took hold of Nightmare. Its insatiable hunger was overwhelming – it desired the blood of that wretched little elf.

What it desired, Nightmare desired it as well.

He proceeded forward in the direction the light had gone but stopped shortly when Soul Edge flared with renewed excitement. Its eye lit up, gleaming at the presence drawing close from behind. Nightmare sensed it then: a life-form… and with it a fragment of Soul Edge's power.

It was then he heard the shuffling of feet along with the ragged breaths of the human behind him. Without even seeing, he knew who it was. Nightmare exhaled slowly, his breath haggard. Teeth were clenched into a snarl and eyes were narrowed at the unseen foe. Unconsciously his left hand had moved to his abdomen, the very spot that he had bled.

There came a dry and rather humorless laugh. "_You_…" drawled the pitiful human whose voice was strained and hoarse, "So you really are a _demon_. A spawn of that… that Azure Knight…" Disgust was dredged in the man's hateful accusation.

Nightmare snorted, annoyed that the fool would call him such. "I am no mere spawn," he replied, his tone low and even, "I _am _the Azure Knight." He turned around sharply, swinging Soul Edge along with him. Blackened steel shrieked against the stone ground.

There stood that man, no longer poised in his noble stature but reduced to a frazzled, hunched form. The sweet aroma of blood coming from that bleeding wound was highly arousing. Blue eyes were narrowed, meeting Nightmare's heated gaze, while a wide amusing sneer adorned the man's face. "Such fearsome power…" the human mused, his eyes falling on the large demonic sword, gleaming with anticipation. "So this is the truth the legends speak of!"

The man's soul was quivering with both fear and excitement. The dark, evil power radiating from both sword and wielder was the human's deepest desire.

Yet the pathetic fool's heart did not entirely wish for it.

Within the human's soul Nightmare could see that the man was hesitant to decide what it was he truly wanted.

He was quite a strong-willed human nonetheless, capable of resisting the dark temptations that filled his mind. A weakling would have already lost to the overwhelming evil and fall into madness.

The man still had thought and reason and the willpower to oppose the darkness wanting to control him. He would make a decent meal for Soul Edge.

Nightmare moved forward in a slow but menacing stride. His steps pounded the solid ground, making the armour covering his body soundly clang against one another. Formed from remnants of the Guardian, the dense, hardened bone was as strong as metal and shimmered with an azure hue when caught in the light. The summoned armour felt the same as always – like an extension of himself acting as a protective layer of skin. The heavy weight felt natural and never a burden.

The echo of his armour was pleasant to his ears. It brought forth the memories of his past victims, either frozen or trembling at the sound of his approach. The man was neither – with a face of caution and tense body, he stood on guard, defying the one who would bring him death.

Being unarmed, the fool had no means to protect himself, making him an easy kill. Not only would a soul be gained but a few fragments of Soul Edge as well once Nightmare was finished with the wretched vermin.

"Looks can very well be deceiving," Nightmare proclaimed with a hidden, amused smile, "I'm sure you have learned your lesson, have you not?"

The human hissed, seething at the mockery thrown at him. Fists curled before him in anger. However he fell back as Nightmare drew near.

There was no doubt that the man feared Soul Edge's wicked power. The demon took that fear to his advantage.

There was no more need of useless chatter. Drawn heavily to the fragments of Soul Edge, he wanted to take it from the wretched human as painfully as possible.

The demon's hunger had grown considerably since the loss of that cursed elf. Anger had been replaced with bloodlust. An unquenchable thirst for bloodshed drove his ambition. Soul Edge burned with excitement, knowing that its first meal since awakening was coming very soon.

When he was close enough, he broke into a run, charging headlong at the startled human. The man's surprise was very brief, much to Nightmare's frustrated disappointment, for the nobleman had anticipated the demon's wide swing.

Quick despite his injury, the human avoided the horizontal slash meant to cleave him in two. Leaping backwards, the man landed and swiftly followed with another few leaps to distance himself from the other. His body was tense with alarm and prepared for another attack. Fervent blue eyes stared intently at the one who possessed Soul Edge, afraid to look away in fear of another sudden attack.

Nightmare sneered beneath his helm as he swung his sword back to his right side. Without a moment to waste, he launched at the human once more. His heavy soles dug hard into the ground for better traction and speed. He closed the distance between him and his target within an instant. With Soul Edge raised above his head, he leapt forward to bring the sharp edge down upon the human's skull.

The moment the blade swung down, Nightmare felt a familiar power surge forth from the man below. Before the blade struck down, he saw nothing but a blur of what was supposed to be his first victim.

With a deafening crash, Soul Edge cleaved hard into solid ground, cracking the earth and sending dust flying.

Nightmare turned to where that wretched human had fled and snarled. That damn vermin had used the power contained in the fragments in his possession to move beyond his body's limit.

That power belonged to Nightmare!

The demon burst through the haze of dust, following the aura of the Soul Edge shards. Down the mountain the human ran, swiveling around the stone spikes and leaping over shallow fissures.

So the fool was trying to escape.

Nightmare snorted in frustration. He was not going to allow that vile man – the one who attempted to _kill_ him – to run away. The human was an easier catch than that blasted elf and currently the most infuriating individual at the moment.

The pain the man had inflicted was never forgotten.

Seeking revenge, the dark knight launched into the air to leap a great distance down, aiming at the fool below. Soul Edge was held above his helmed head, ready to bring an instant death to his target.

The human sensed him and had turned abruptly in time to witness the descent of the demon knight. The man jumped out of the way, nearly missing Soul Edge's razor edge. Again, both Nightmare and his sword crashed on the slanted mountain, creating another crater that damaged the lower portions of nearby spires and causing a few to crumble.

Nightmare withdrew the demon sword roughly out of the ground in haste to lunge at his foe that was visibly hidden by the dust. Even if blind, Nightmare knew exactly where that fool was.

With his powerful right arm, he swung Soul Edge through a pillar of rock that stood in his way, shattering it to pieces and sending heavy debris to fall towards his fleeing target. Remnants of the stone spire either tumbled or rained down on the human below.

The man, unable to dodge it all, twisted around to guard against the barrage of stone with his crossed arms just as he made a desperate leap backwards.

Occupied with the debris, that left him with an opening.

Wasting no opportunity, the dark knight flew with a single bound, ready to pierce the airborne fool. With the rocks to obscure the man's vision, Nightmare came as a devastating surprise, evident by the horrid shock on the nobleman's face.

Trapped in midair, the man had no chance to evade. With a simple thrust of the great sword, Soul Edge instantly closed the distance between human and demon. However, what was supposed to be the killing blow was diverted at the very last moment. A single gloved hand, the very hand that held one of the shards of Soul Edge within the palm, had managed to push the blade's edge just enough to avoid a fatal wound.

Persistence was the man's charm. An unwillingness to die despite all odds. Such individuals were rather annoying.

But even so, it was not unfortunate for Nightmare for the fragment was absorbed into Soul Edge the moment it touched the evil sword. As well, Soul Edge's point had pierced into flesh, drawing blood. Exalted by the taste of the crimson liquid, the sword desired more.

Pain was visible but the man was reluctant to die so soon. Still in the air with a blade cutting into his body, the human managed to twist away from Soul Edge, forcing himself to strike the ground with his shoulder.

Nightmare soared over the wounded vermin as a result. The dark knight landed roughly on the mountain side, skidding along until he came to an immediate stop against an erected spire. Growling, he shook the slight jarring pain running up his left side from the impact and refocused on his target. He craned his neck upwards, spotting the human struggling a fair distance away.

His eyes narrowed while a sneer formed over his hidden lips. The pitiful creature, suffering from a deep wound, was now in Nightmare's mercy.

Soul Edge hungered deeply. The blade trembled with anticipation within his grasp. He ascended the mountain slope in great bounds, letting out a derisive laugh as he approached the injured pest.

The human recoiled from the demon's sight and in desperation, gathered what remained of his strength to throw himself to the side to avoid Soul Edge's darkened blade.

It was a wild miss, one that Nightmare purposely made.

Tormenting his victim brought a certain satisfaction within him. It was _unlike_ the torture that cursed Astaroth had always done with his hapless victims – suffice to say, Nightmare was more generous with his targets, bringing fear and anguish instead of pain before a quick death. _Most_ of the time.

The man disappeared behind an erected spire. A futile attempt to hide.

Nightmare quickly followed, bringing Soul Edge down on the cowering fool's head to finish the chase.

Or so he had thought…

A loud clang of metal striking metal rang through the air. Instead of meeting flesh and bone, Soul Edge was met with a rapier, no less the man's very own exquisite blood-stained blade. How fortunate for the vermin that the rapier had fallen so near. From where he kneeled on one knee, the human had guarded against the demon's deadly strike, using the back of one hand to support the rapier from beneath its naked blade while the other hand held the hilt in a taut grip.

The man trembled under the impact, barely able to hold up against the demon's power. Blue eyes of cold steel met the dark knight's burning gaze. "You will not slay me, demon!" the man snarled through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" Nightmare mused, intrigued by the wounded pest's will to survive. He did not relent, pressing Soul Edge further to force the man to both knees. "How will you stop me?" he lowly whispered in a sardonic tone. Not caring for a reply, he forced his demonic blade downward with all his might.

The man, with a growl, dropped his left arm, causing the evil blade to slide slightly to the side before hitting the ground as he pushed himself away from Nightmare. Staggering backwards with a grimace on his face, the human was still able to stand.

His brow was deeply furrowed with pain and his free hand was clutching tightly over the new, bleeding wound. Rich noble garments the man once wore were torn and bloody. Such an unruly appearance for one such as him!

Before Nightmare advanced on the injured fool, the man had quickly reached behind him with his blood-soaked hand and drew out something small and glowing.

Another fragment! It was the last in the nobleman's possession!

By then the demon had already charged at the wretched creature. Thrusting his blade forward, he aimed for the man's midsection. His attack was diverted at the last second by a rapier clashing against Soul Edge, making sparks to briefly fly.

Nightmare continued to advance despite his weapon being knocked away. He drew close to the human, just enough to lash out with his left, armoured hand to grasp the man's wrist – the one arm that held tightly onto the fragment.

He crushed and twisted the human's arm towards his body, trying to make the vile creature drop his precious shard. However, the cursed pest was not truly that weak. Grunting through pain, the nobleman managed to bring his knee upward to slam against Nightmare's armoured wrist, loosening the demon's hold. The instant he pulled free, the man shot that same leg forward to kick the demon knight away.

The kick was painless but it did knock the Azure Knight back a few steps, leaving him unable to counterattack.

Nightmare huffed in annoyance as he fell back into his stance. He paused in his advance when he sensed a change in the nobleman's aura.

A malevolent energy emanated from the man's form.

So the human wished to harness the shard's true power as his own and not choose to flee.

Stupid fool, only chaos would reign!

The hatred in the man's eyes deepened, the icy blue irises darkened to a bloody red. His face slowly distorted into a deep scowl, lips parted to form an angry snarl. He stood rigid in his posture, the pain of his wounds forgotten. "My last resort…" the man managed to mutter, straining to keep his mind in control. His snarl turned into a wide sneer as madness flickered over his crimson eyes. The man blinked rapidly and shook his head, fighting away the powerful temptations that lurked within his thoughts.

The Azure Knight merely laughed, highly amused at the man's transformation. "It is useless to fight it," he commented, entertained by the human's internal struggle. "Simply give in."

The blond Seeker seethed from his words but cringed away a moment after. His teeth were bared in frustration and his left fist, the one that held the fragment of Soul Edge, tightened into an iron fist. Fresh blood was drawn; the sharp edges of the metal shard had cut through leather and skin. "Still your tongue, you wretched fiend!" the swordsman hissed, straining his words.

"What's the matter?" Nightmare pressed onward, taunting the fool with a pleasurable smile. "Why do you resist? Your attempts are futile – humans who choose to wield this power fall into an uncontrollable madness." He saw the brief moment of shock in the man's eyes before the nobleman flinched away, shaking his head violently.

Stumbling backward, the Seeker uttered quietly to himself in disbelief, "No… _No_… I am not… I _will not_…" It seemed that the human was lost in his struggle but it all soon changed within an instant. Frustration turned to burning hatred. The man was overpowered by the evil and was quickly consumed with rage. Without warning, he lunged at the Azure Knight roaring at the top of his lungs.

Nightmare once again smiled with his sword held ready before him. He was highly entertained by the human's frenzied display but Sword Edge was not impressed. In fact, it had grown impatient. Wanting to have a little more fun with the cursed human, the demon silently pleaded with Soul Edge to wait a little while longer.

Nightmare wanted to torture the fool with as much pain as possible.

* * *

Swift and free, the wind carried Link through the air, away from the darkness and away from the wielder of Soul Edge, _Nightmare_. He instantly dropped to his knees when the last of the magic dissipated into nothingness. No longer weightless, gravity took its hold on his weakened body.

He was hurting – limbs were weak, lungs were aching and his neck felt tight and sore. Down on his hands with his eyes closed, he drew in deep, trembling breaths to soothe the pains.

Mouth dry, he swallowed each gasp of air that tickled his raw throat.

A noise coming from behind startled him. Fully alert, the boy held his breath and twisted around in a crouch, one hand on the hilt of the sheathed Kokori Sword. It was then that he took notice of the surroundings that were completely different than the last he had seen. All around there were ugly spires of stone jutting out of the cracked earth, similar to the ones that emerged on the hill. They were as tall as trees and randomly dispersed in either single towers or clusters of twisted rock. They obscured his view but could not completely hide the hideous mountain in the distance.

Link was lucky that he landed on ground and not on top of a spiked pillar. He saw the shadows move as something soundly approached his position. The Kokori Sword was half-drawn by the time _someone_ emerged from behind a mass of stone.

At first, he had mistaken her as someone else due to the similarities but when he saw that long blonde hair neatly tied behind her back it was her name he called: "Sophitia?" In disbelief he stared at the older Athenian sister, surprised to see that she had come thus far so fast. His sword was back in the sheath as he climbed steadily to his feet.

She seemed just as shocked to see him. "Link, it's you!" she exclaimed, sounding quite relieved. She was instantly down on her knees in front of him, checking him over. "Are you all right?" she asked, placing a supporting left hand on his shoulder while her other hand brushed against his bruised and tender neck. She frowned at him, worry etched upon her brow.

He slightly flinched away from her gentle touch and nodded a quick answer. Sophitia followed with another question that made him frown, "Where is Siegfried?"

From her gentle green eyes Link turned his head towards the hideous mountain and pointed at the very peak. "Up there… with Soul Edge," he murmured, pained by that awful truth.

Sophitia squeezed his shoulder in the midst of furling her hands into fists. "So he has…" she trailed off, aware of the situation. "Then that green light I saw, that was you."

Link nodded, his head downcast. "I… I escaped." He hardened his gaze and clenched his jaw, shaking away the feelings of despair that threatened to swallow him. There was no time to grieve. "Sophitia," he addressed her sharply, as if demanding her attention, "To save him I need your help. I need everyone's help. You being here, does that mean that Taki is here as well?"

Sophitia nodded, her expression still troubled. "Yes, but not just her. _Everyone _is here."

"Everyone?" The Hylian had to ask, not quite believing.

A small smile replaced her frown. "That's correct. Cassandra, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong."

The young Hylian was more than surprised, he was completely flabbergasted. He looked over her shoulder then to the side, seeing no one else. Questionably, he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"They've gone up ahead," she told him, understanding his look of confusion. "I remained behind to accompany the Lizardman that –"

"Lizard…" Link immediately remembered the state he had left his friend. His insides knotted with guilt while his mind was gripped with worry. He didn't quite hear the exact words Sophitia had said for he was more concerned on finding his frozen companion.

Grabbing her wrist, he tugged her arm to make her follow. "Is he all right?" he asked, leading Sophitia down the path she had come. Softly, the boy trotted over the rough terrain, wincing at the many little rocks that prodded his feet. Sophitia ended up having to lead by pulling him forward when he trailed behind.

"Your friend is unharmed," was the woman's answer after they rounded a large cluster of stone spires. She gestured with her hand towards the slouching form sitting on the ground littered with shimmering blue crystals and growing pools of melt-water.

The magic ice had been broken, possibly shattered from the quake that changed the land. From hearing their approach, a single-horned snout was raised and turned to face them. Red eyes widened, followed by a short, breathless snarl.

Link rushed over just as Lizard attempted to move. The boy grasped the Lizardman's cold scaly arm, hoping to stop the great beast. The Hylian was aware of Lizard's dislike to the cold – it was the reptile's greatest weakness. To be trapped in a prison of ice must have been torture…

"Lizard, I'm sorry!" the boy apologized immediately, his heart wrenching with guilt. He had caused unnecessary suffering to his dear friend. His hands had gone as cold as the Lizardman but he didn't care to let go. Link had to explain his reason so Lizard would understand; "I thought that I could do it alone but I was wrong." He shook his head, eyes closed in remorse. "Clashing the Master Sword and Soul Edge didn't work…"

"It did not?" he heard Sophitia say, sounding quite shocked. Lizard also made a noise as he gently pulled his arm away to rest his hand on the Hylian's shoulder.

Again, Link shook his head. "No. Nothing happened." He straightened and peered at the fearsome peak of the evil mountain. His eyes darkened as he recalled the incident. "Soul Edge has gotten stronger than before. The Master Sword was struck right out of my hands." He knitted his brow, pondering at _why_ the situation had resulted in failure. Then he suddenly remembered: "That one-eyed demon…" he exclaimed.

Lizard gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, making the boy glance at the worried reptile.

"The same one from Iografou?" Sophitia inquired.

"Yes." Link turned to the older woman and began to explain what he knew. "Siegfried called it the Guardian of Soul Edge. It might have… When it approached Soul Edge with Siegfried it… Well, I think…" He trailed off, struggling to find a proper term to describe what could have happened. "Combined? Or _fused_? With Soul Edge."

There was a short pause. "So that creature was a part of Soul Edge," Sophitia mused quietly. She moved to stand before Link and Lizard with her back towards them.

"Its power is now Soul Edge's power." The Hylian paused as he bowed his head and curled his hands into fists. "And Siegfried… He is Nightmare."

"So it has come to that." Sophitia's tone was low and even. Link looked at her, seeing the woman boldly stand before the twisted evil looming ahead. One hand rested on the hilt of her sheathed sword, ready to draw upon it. "We will have to stop him."

"No." The boy abruptly shook his head, making Sophitia turn and frown at him. Before she could say anything, he explained, "It's possible to save him if we can get the time portal to open again."

"How will you do that? Did you not say that you had failed to open it?" she argued. Her expression was stern yet her voice was soft.

Link gave her a mere nod and said, "Yes, it didn't work. But it was because Soul Edge was far stronger in power than the Master Sword. The level between both swords were not equal that's why the portal failed to form. So I need your help – I need everyone's help." He shifted between Sophitia and Lizard, giving each a pleading look. "If we can weaken Soul Edge to match the Master Sword, the portal will open once again when they connect."

From his side, Lizard let out a throaty growl as he tilted his head to peer down at the boy with one skeptical red eye. Sophitia too did not seem to follow with what the Hylian had said.

"Link, I apologize but to simply believe that it would work with no guarantee will put your life at risk. What if it fails again? You could get killed…"

The Lizardman grunted to agree with her.

"It won't fail. I'm certain of it!"

Sophitia sighed and crossed her arms as she lightly shook her head. "Link…"

"It will work! Please, the both of you must trust me!" He was desperate for their help for he knew they were the ones he must rely on. He furrowed his brow, shifting his eyes between the woman and the Lizardman. "I know it's dangerous," he continued on, "but I'm willing to throw myself in front of Soul Edge. It was how it happened in the first place when we reverted to children and it's the only way to make it happen again." His voice softened and his eyes wandered to the side. "This may sound selfish of me but I want to save him. I want to make everything back to normal for him. Will you two help me?"

For a moment neither Sophitia nor Lizard made a sound. Link could sense their hesitation and unease.

When he was about to let out a sigh having assumed they both wouldn't choose to help him with his suicidal decision, he heard a rumbling growl from Lizard before seeing the reptile move. Lizard tried to stand but only managed to rise onto one knee.

Although weakened, the scaled beast did not fail to show his vigor. Lizard grunted, pounding a fist to his armoured chest while giving the boy a nod.

It wasn't clear at first what the Lizardman had decided. Link wanted to ask but when he opened his mouth Lizard gestured to the mountain then with the same hand he pressed his knuckles gently against the young Hylian's chest before bringing his hand over his own chest, tapping his claws over his heart twice.

Link couldn't help but smile in thanks. Sophitia soundly smirked as she placed one hand on her hip. "I guess it's decided," she said. "You are not the only one that wants to save him. I will help you." Her expression became stern. "However, Link, if the situation becomes impossible for you, you must promise to pull back."

Link would have laughed in a dry, sarcastic way but held back the need to in order to delude the actual truth. There was no pulling back if it ever failed. He certainly knew that. The evil sword's power was overwhelming, stretching across the desolate land and possibly reaching beyond the horizon. The destructive power of Soul Edge would consume him if he could not at least match its level with the Master Sword. There was no doubt about that.

To achieve that equality between both blades would be downright difficult… He only had one chance to open the portal.

Link slowly nodded to falsely assure his friends that he would keep his word. "When the moment is right, everyone needs to stay far away or else you will be caught in the portal of time," he told them firmly. "If another body is present," he continued before anyone could interject, "_anything_ could happen. So it's best not to get caught up in it or else you could end up old or young or… you can even disappear…"

Sophitia gave him a slight nod of her head. "I understand," she murmured quietly. Lizard grunted shortly after.

To both, the boy was very grateful. Breathing a quick sigh, he formed a determined smile. To the Athenian he said, "Sophitia, go on and tell the others of our plan."

She seemed a little confused, as did the Lizardman. Before either of them spoke, the Hylian added, "Lizard and I will search for my Master Sword. It's somewhere on the mountain… Nightmare knocked it pretty far. Besides," he looked at the beast, "you're not ready to move yet, Lizard. You should warm up." With that said Link drew out an arrow and easily lit it aflame. Orange light illuminated the shadows cast by the towering spires and shimmered over the pools of water and remnants of ice.

Albeit a small flame, he could feel its heat warming his chilled body. He held it out for the reptile. Lizard stared at the magic flame dancing on the iron tip, hesitant to grab it.

"Very well," Link heard Sophitia say as he beckoned his lizard friend to take the flaming arrow by the shaft. He glanced over at the woman and saw her give a final nod. "I will hurry to them and explain the situation. Link, Lizard, do be careful in your search. Hurry to us as soon as you find your sword!" As she spoke her last words she was already backing away. In the end she turned around and left, sprinting towards the mountain.

Shouting to her back, Link told her to be careful as well. She needed to be, since she and the others would have to confront Nightmare to initiate the first step of the plan.

Distracted by the Athenian's departure, Link was slightly startled to feel something rough clasp around his hand that held the Fire arrow. Lizard carefully plucked the magic arrow out of the Hylian's grasp and held it cautiously at arm's length. The flame flickered from the movement, its fiery glow reflecting off the beast's shiny scales and armour.

Link grinned at the Lizardman's wide-eyed expression. "Be careful with that," he warned, rather teasingly. "It'll explode if you drop it."

Lizard visibly gulped as he tightened his grip on the arrow. His hand was so tense that it was trembling. The beast was well aware of how dangerous the Fire arrow was – after all he had witnessed the magic fire back in the mountain valleys of Hymettus.

Laughing, the boy moved to stand by the Lizardman's side. The reptile did not notice the Hylian but continued to stare at the flame, treating it as if it were a bomb ready to explode at the slightest bump.

Reaching out, Link gently patted the lizard's free arm to gain the beast's attention. "Come on," he said, grabbing the reptile's large scaly hand to attempt to tug the great beast along with him. "I'm only kidding. It'll only burst into flames if you throw it hard against something."

Lizard soundly heaved a great sigh of relief and relaxed his tense body before snapping his jaws at the boy, rather annoyed to be teased in such a way. He then shortly snarled, giving the young hero a quick nod as he climbed steadily to his feet. Snorting, the beast moved slowly and carefully, stepping over the remaining pieces of ice and into puddles of freezing water.

The Lizardman's body was still wracked with cold, moving stiffly behind the Hylian that led him forward. Link shivered from the icy waters he had to step in. His toes were freezing! As best as he could, he beckoned his friend to move quickly while hopping on one foot then the other.

"Let's hurry and find the Master Sword," Link urged the lagging reptile. "Your sword might react to it again, making it easier." The boy peered over at the peak of the mountain, his mind set. "After that, we'll meet with the others up there. With all of us together we will work – we will _fight _together to save Siegfried. I promised him that I would free him… I want to keep that promise."

Lizard let out a soft growl, giving the boy a gentle squeeze of the hand. Link looked over his shoulder, seeing the beast give him a meaningful nod. Lizard's red eyes became fierce with intent as he raised his horned head to the mountain.

The young hero smiled. His friend clearly understood the boy's determination.

"There's no time to waste!" he announced, glad to see that the fire was having an effect on the beast. "Let's go!"

* * *

Raphael saw nothing but red before his eyes. The pain from his heavy wounds had vanished abruptly. His body moved on its own accord. There was no control; something controlled his very actions and corrupted his thoughts.

That vile demon-spawn… its mocking words had driven him into chaos.

He felt the _evil_ coursing through his body. The curse of the shard in his grasp enveloped him; its chilling aura trapped him within its icy embrace. Sunken deep into his palm, the pain caused by the metal fragment's sharp edges flared like fire within his hand. It was the only part of his body that burned.

He was screaming now; screaming like a murderous madman and he couldn't stop it. Twisted temptations erupted into his thoughts – he wanted nothing more but to kill that cursed demonic child and take the terrible power known as Soul Edge as his own.

Soul Edge was a horrible, _astonishing _sword of horror.

And Raphael desired it desperately… To rid the world of those noble fools – those wretched beings that took everything away and made him suffer!

Images of battle broke through the veil of red, flashing before his very eyes. Raphael watched from within his body as both he and the demon of darkness clashed their blades. The darkened mist emanating from the monster's form was visible yet he could see through its haze unlike before.

The demon's true form – what a hideous _abomination_. It was the same size as that cursed demon-child. A deformed and monstrous right arm, with ugly, protruding spikes on the elbow joint and shoulder, held the bony hilt of Soul Edge with its large, claw-like fingers. Soul Edge itself was different than the last Raphael had seen. The blade was smaller to fit the demon's size and sleeker in build. Flesh on the sword's surface pulsed with life. Its once dull, pale metal was now blackened steel and gleaming. The most obvious feature of all was the eye of the blade; it was open, revealing a lustful orb of pure evil.

A fearsome helm adorned the demon's head. What appeared to be the fiend's long hair flowed freely from the back. Demonic wings spread from either side of the dark helm while a single horn protruded from the front rim. A visor hid its awful face, leaving only its eyes to show.

Its armour… it was unnatural. Both dull and metallic at the same time, the wicked pieces of the demon's armour protected every part of its body.

It claimed to be the infamous _Nightmare_. Yet despite its horrific transformation and its uncanny similarities to the stories both written and oral that spoke of the demonic being, Raphael still doubted the creature before him.

That demon was only a _spawn_ of the Azure Knight.

Raphael's body was merciless and erratic, swinging the rapier wildly at the defending demon. Never did it stop, his body only pressed on with unsuccessful attacks. Between the flying sparks and flashes of steel, Raphael could clearly see the demon's glowing eyes and the amusement behind them.

The monster was enjoying his uncontrolled onslaught. It was sneering – Raphael could sense the dreadful mockery. He could practically imagine the fiend laughing at his helplessness…

Then it dawned upon him – the realization of what was happening.

He really had been a complete fool to rely on the tainted fragments for power. They had transformed him; turning him into a berserk and vengeful creature.

He was no different than those fools who once possessed the fragments. He was no different than the very demon that stood before him.

_Cease at once!_ he demanded of his body. To be a killing monster was not his wish! He would not allow himself to lose against the dark evil!

If he did he would endanger _her_, his precious daughter… Soul Edge's wicked power would destroy what little innocence she had left.

Raphael would _never_ let that happen.

His scream of madness changed into a scream of pain when he pierced the tip of his rapier through the back of his left hand. The evil shard, soaked in his blood, was instantly dropped. Its fiery pain was gone, replaced with another, equally awful pain. Its cold embrace slipped away from deep within his body but he could still feel it upon his clammy skin.

He staggered backwards, his breath heavy and labored. His sword remained embedded, blood flowing freely down its thin blade.

He felt ill to his stomach, his vision was blurred and no longer was everything red and despite it all, he was completely satisfied to reject the evil power that controlled him.

Low, harsh laughter met his ears and soon Raphael fixed his eyes on the demon before him, its form swaying and visible within the black mist. It knelt on the ground, retrieving the glowing, bloody object lying on the ground with its normal, armoured hand. When it stood, its fearsome eyes locked upon his. A hint of smile reflected on those crimson orbs.

"I would have never thought that a mere human could resist Soul Edge's temptations," spoke the dark knight, highly amused. "Its power was grand and yet your heart and soul did not give in. I was wrong to think you weak, human."

Its attention shifted to its clutched fist where it soon shone red as the hand tightened around the demon sword's fragment. The light was brief and when the demon opened his palm, nothing remained of the shard. The demon had absorbed its power as well. "Your soul still burns with the need to survive," the cursed fiend mused, turning its head to look at the wounded man from the side. "I applaud your efforts but sadly they are futile. You have nothing left to fight me."

Gritting his teeth through pain and anger, Raphael let out a snarl before uttering, "Do no underestimate me." He clenched his jaw tight but was still unable to restrain the whimpers when he freed his sword from his very hand in haste. Hot blood flowed from the gaping wound, drenching the leather glove he wore.

Nauseous and dizzy, he could hardly stand tall and proud in his stance. His left arm hung limp by his side and he leaned forward, resting most of his weight on his right foot. However, even with his numerous wounds ailing him, he stood ready to battle with his bloodied rapier poised out front. "I will continue to fight against you and your wicked evil until my very last breath is drawn!"

The demon fully faced him, a sneer present in his glowering gaze. "Then so be it. Soul Edge would be pleased to devour such a passionate soul."

Slowly, the demon-spawn advanced toward the other, dragging the evil blade soundly along the cracked, broken ground.

Death was approaching him; mocking him; laughing at him – and Raphael could not help but smile in return.

* * *

Cold shivers crept down Yun-seong's spine, making his body tremble as he climbed the ugly, nightmare of a mountain. Exhausted, he panted heavily and let out a groan of frustration.

He hated the place.

The atmosphere was so cold and disturbing. It was disturbing enough that Yun-seong wanted nothing more but to get the hell out of the cursed wasteland. He didn't abide to that feeling however – he mentally willed himself to ignore it and follow the same path everyone was going.

It was goddamn dark too. Nothing but dark gray clouds that flashed with red lightning as far as the eye could see.

And hideous – the land of Soul Edge was a horrible-looking place. Nothing but dust, dead trees, fissures, cliffs and stupid rock spires made up the barren landscape. Oh yes, there was the mountain too – a freakishly twisted, rugged pile of rock with spiky pillars and jagged stones all over it.

There was a demon somewhere at the top – the four of them have all heard it just moments ago right when they arrived at the foot of the mountain.

Its awful, furious cry shook the earth and shattered the still silence that hung in the tense air. There was no mistaking the howling, angry roar of a monstrous demon coming from the very peak. That was where the fabled word of salvation had once been held…

Yun-seong held his breath, attempting to calm his anxious heart. The weapon he had been seeking was just at the top… in the hands of a monster. The young man was excited to have finally found it but he was downright nervous at the same time.

Soul Edge's power was incredible. He could _feel_ its power coursing throughout the land even though he lacked the ability to truly sense it like some of the others in the group. That power was what everyone feared and deemed it evil.

Yun-seong had to admit that he was only a _little_ uneasy – no… he was lying… he _was_ afraid. He couldn't stop his body from shivering and his heart from racing.

But being afraid didn't change his reason to be in the cursed land. The very reason why he chose to risk his life to seek the sword of salvation was still burned into his heart.

He would show her – he would _prove_ to Seung Mi-na that Soul Edge was the answer. Many times he was warned of the great weapon's evil power and he grew tired of hearing it, not caring a single word. The ninja, Taki, stopped bothering him after he walked away from her once. It was Seung Mi-na however, that constantly tried to convince him otherwise. To shut her up and make her happy, the red-headed Korean made a promise to her; if the sword, Soul Edge, was indeed too powerful to handle if ever obtained, then Yun-seong would not use it.

Yun-seong was determined to overpower whatever evil possessed the sword and make it his own. He would not fall victim like that stupid little brat…

Slowly, he exhaled. That stupid little _demon-brat_… it was him up at the peak with Soul Edge, Yun-seong was certain of it. That other kid, Link, was up there too if their assumptions were correct.

That 'time portal' the two had spoken of… it should have happened by now if those two were indeed up at the peak. So far there had been no visible event to indicate the occurrence. So… what was happening up there?

He paused in his climb to peer up; the sight of the peak was obscured by the numerous rock spires that jutted out along the mountain side. Even if those things weren't there he was still far below to even see the very top.

"What's wrong?" he heard Seung Mi-na ask quietly when she caught up to him. He turned and met her sorrowful brown eyes and troubled expression. She wasn't worried about him. Yun-seong could easily tell.

He furrowed his brow slightly and spoke words that only she could understand; "Nothing's wrong. With me, anyway. You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Grief showed upon her face but it vanished when she glanced at the passing Greek woman, Cassandra. The blonde Athenian gave them both a curious look but then continued on when Seung Mi-na gave her an assuring nod. It wasn't long until Cassandra was out of sight. The demon huntress was already ahead of them somewhere, leaving only the Koreans behind.

"Of course I'm worried," Mi-na replied softly, "Look what happened to this place… This is Soul Edge's curse. Link is up there with Siegfried and Siegfried… He's… He's probably not even himself anymore."

"What we heard was probably him." Seung Mi-na made no argument against the young man's claim.

She was downcast at the possible truth. They both had listened to Cassandra's tale of survival in the mountains of Hymettus. She had spoken of her journey with the brat, Siegfried, and it wasn't entirely pleasant. The incidents that occurred had resulted in their separation and final farewell…

Yun-seong quietly snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away. He still hated the demon-brat, there was no denying that. His hate for the brat was the sole reason why he left the group in the first place. Yun-seong couldn't stand being near the cursed boy any longer. Every word exchanged between them was always laced with malice. Their remarks always ridiculed the other, often resulting in heated arguments.

He still loathed the blond-haired freak but his hatred was not as deep as it was before. Yun-seong… had a sense of pity for the kid.

From what Cassandra had told them, Siegfried had risked his life for the sake of others.

Yun-seong respected that selfless act.

The kid was human after all…

But not anymore.

Yun-seong and the others were on their way to discover the truth.

Nothing had happened so far with the exception of mild rumblings that echoed around. Those sounds were far and distant, coming from somewhere high above. What exactly caused that noise?

It wasn't consistent and it was hard to distinguish.

Whatever it was, it wasn't likely the time portal.

The worst may have happened to Link. Yun-seong did not doubt the possibility… A mountain fall and an oversized golem may not have killed the boy but a demon that possessed the legendary sword, Soul Edge, could. Link was too soft, Yun-seong was well aware of that. The boy wouldn't fight against the one he called a friend.

When they reached the top they may have to confront the demon that was once the man named Siegfried. Swords would be drawn and blood would be shed, there would be no holding back or any hesitation.

There would be no time for pity. Only hatred.

There would be no time for sorrow. Only anger.

Yun-seong let out a deep, weary sigh, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. His left hand brushed against the hilt of his sword and he instinctively grasped its cool hilt for assurance. His breathing was unsteady as thoughts of the upcoming battle clouded him.

He was anxious. He and the others would be going against the very monster that possessed the power to change the land into a living nightmare.

It was going to be a hell of a fight; he could predict it already. Taking Soul Edge wasn't going to be so easy.

He was about to tell Mi-na that they should hurry when a female voice sounded below. Turning only his head, he peered over his shoulder down the slope he and Seung Mi-na had come.

He didn't recognize what was being yelled out but he did recognize the speaker.

"It's Sophitia," Mi-na exclaimed, a smile returning to her face. "That Lizard must have recovered."

Yun-sung visibly flinched at the mention of the repulsive reptile. He did not like the idea of having that scaly monstrosity around. It was unbelievable that such a monster with sharp, pointy teeth, wicked claws and a savage appetite could be _friendly_. Even if it did save Link, Yun-seong still couldn't trust such a thing. He had enough experiences with overgrown lizards, both undead and living, to see what they truly were.

"Don't make such a face," his companion muttered, making him pout at her. "We need all the help we can get." Before he could make a point, she called out; "Sophitia! We're over here!"

Yun-seong snorted and crossed his arms in agitation when he saw the blonde head of the older Greek woman appear from behind a lower pillar. "It's a freaking monster," he wanted to say earlier but murmured it to himself.

Out of breath, Sophitia leaned forward on her knees when she caught up to the two Koreans.

Yun-seong was quick to notice the lack of a Lizardman. "Where's the reptile?" was the first thing he asked the recovering woman.

The Athenian had to take a few deep breaths before answering, "He's with Link."

"Link?" Seung Mi-na questioned. She and Yun-seong exchanged a look of confusion. "Isn't he up –"

Sophitia waved a hand at her to interrupt. "I will explain on the way. Taki and Cassandra have gone up ahead?"

Both Koreans nodded.

"Then let's catch up. I have something important to tell all of you." Sophitia was quick to recover and walked past the pair without another glance. Fortitude defined both her face and her stride. It was hard to miss it.

Yun-seong was still puzzled but Mi-na suddenly smiled as if she understood what was happening. Shrugging, Seung Mi-na turned to follow and said in their mother tongue, "I know that look in Sophitia's eyes; she knows exactly what to do."

"What do you mean?" the redhead questioned as he followed the girl.

"Exactly what I said. Sophitia has a plan. One that I hope will put an end to all this corruption and save our friend."

By 'friend' she was referring to that demon-brat, wasn't she? That kid was _not_ Yun-seong's friend.

He did not care about saving him. (Was it even possible?)

But if Seung Mi-na and the other women were willing to risk their lives for that wretched little demon, he probably had no choice but to follow. He wasn't sure how they would react if he instead chose to kill rather than save. They would probably hate him and Seung Mi-na… she wouldn't forgive him.

Yun-seong didn't want to live with that for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! You may have noticed that I am now using the proper spelling of Yun-seong's and Seung Mi-na's names! Please leave a comment and/or criticism in a review. I would greatly appreciate it - it would completely make my day.

The main reason I had been so slow was due to the lack of time over the spring and summer. Having a job and going to school at the same time is really tiring. Another reason is because of _Raphael_! He's such a difficult character for me to write! Again, I just hope he didn't seem too out of place given the circumstances he had to face.

At the rate I'm going at I'll never finish this story by the end of 2009 so here's hoping that it'll be complete in early 2010! Just a few more chapters to go! I can do it! I must!


	27. United by Destiny

**Chapter 27: United by Destiny**

The sharp snap of steel pierced his ears, making him grimace not in pain but in horror. Blue eyes were wide, catching sight what used to be part of the magnificent rapier in his hand fly off in the distance due to the force that broke and knocked it away.

Raphael mentally cursed. His rapier was but a broken blade: finally, after enduring so much shock from defending against a monstrous weapon.

Gone was his last hope; broken into two useless pieces.

It had been a futile effort ever since the beginning. His wounds were a burden. So much blood was lost.

Barely could he move now, hardly could he see. His body was heavy and his breath was ragged and short. Two crimson orbs in the growing darkness drew before him; fierce and merciless.

He had nothing left to fight the demon that wished him dead. With the remaining strength he had, Raphael let out a harsh, defeated laugh.

The demon's eyes were the last thing he remembered before a numbing darkness consumed him.

Raphael was lost in the bleak void. Direction had no meaning. Thoughts were not clear.

The black realm felt empty yet there were sounds so faint to the ears. He drifted silently, listening tentatively to the soft rhythmic beating coming from afar.

An eternal drum, it seemed. A rapid beat that ceased to slow.

It was like the sound of a living heart –

A _heart_… drumming quietly with life.

It was alive.

_He_ was alive.

He should have been dead. That demon had drawn his blood and _savoured_ it. There was no stopping that monster so why was Raphael still alive?

Reaching for an answer, he willed his mind to seek the truth.

Blinding golden light met his eyes, forcing him to move his arm to shield the glare. He was met with sharp pain the moment he tried to move. Throbbing and aching, his whole body was in pain. His breath hitched and he silently swore soon after.

Sprawled on his right side and lying on cold, hard rocky ground, it was no wonder his entire right side felt numb. He shifted slowly and carefully, rolling onto his back. For moments the man laid there, eyes closed and breathing steady, to ease the pain and exhaustion ailing him. Sharp and burning; throbbing and dull; the pain was all over his body.

He heard sudden sounds but they were only echoes coming from elsewhere. Undistinguishable to the ears, he ignored the faint noise. Slowly, Raphael opened his eyes, seeing only the blur of dark grey above him. There was no doubt that he was looking at the haunting sky.

Still in the cursed land and still breathing with life: Raphael was perplexed at how that was possible. He was certain death was upon him the moment his rapier was shattered into two.

Was the demon that repulsed by him? Thought his miserable soul was not worthy? Did it want him to die slowly instead from blood loss?

Frustration brewed in his tired mind. Death would have been better than this excruciating pain he was experiencing.

He moved his right arm, wanting to rub away the headache pounding in his right temple. However, his hand bumped against something heavy that rang like metal as it grinded against the ground.

His head dropped to the side and he saw that light again, coming from something lying close to him. It was bright like the light of the afternoon sun and it hurt to stare directly at it. Making an effort to squint through the glow, he recognized the shiny reflective metal that made up the object. Attached to it was something purple in colour and that part was lying right by his hand.

Curious, he weakly slid his gloved hand over the object and gripped what felt like a handle. Warmth seeped through the leather and brought feeling to his cold, numb fingers. He was surprised at the unexpected heat but soon he cherished it. The cold that wracked his entire body slowly diminished, replaced by a soothing heat that eased all the pain.

Raphael calmly sighed and closed his eyes, too tired to wonder.

It felt as if days had passed when he opened his eyes once more. He was awakened by a loud noise – someone's voice it seemed – and a light shake of his body. Groaning, he peered through haze to see someone leaning over him.

Blinking, he cleared his vision seeing the frowning face of a blue-eyed child. It was no ordinary child; Raphael was quick to recognize the boy.

It was the _lesser demon_, the one that possessed the sword of light – _Light?_

Raphael shifted his gaze to the side, seeing the mystical sword lying on the ground behind the boy and away from his hand. That light, that warmth… it had been the child's sword all along. A sacred blade of purity that defied the cold and darkness, it was the bane of evil. The child… he was not a demon at all as Raphael had first surmised upon the boy's odd ears and affiliation with the red-eyed demon-child. No demon was capable of wielding light or able to show any compassion for that matter.

Dressed in an overly-large, filthy tunic and wearing nothing but rags for shoes, the boy seemed like nothing more but a street orphan. Throughout his entire life, it only seemed that unfortunate children were the only ones who would bother to care for the man. It seemed rather ironic…

"Are you… all right?" he heard the boy quietly ask.

Raphael met the child's stare, studying the mysterious being kneeling beside him, pressing a darkly stained brown cloth over one of the man's bleeding wounds. Sorrowful blue eyes full of pity and remorse adorned a childish yet mature face. In those eyes, Raphael clearly saw his own fate:

He was _dying_. Numb was his body, he couldn't feel a thing; not the pain nor the cold. He couldn't even move a finger if he desired to.

The boy clearly understood the truth so why ask such an ignorant question?

Raphael didn't answer and asked instead: "What are you?" His voice was heavily strained, coming out hoarse and uneven. His mouth and throat were awfully dry and the taste of blood lingered.

The boy bowed his head slightly, shifting his gaze over Raphael's injured body. For a moment the boy did not reply and focused only on his effort to stop the man's bleeding. "Would you believe me if I told you I am a friend?" he finally replied with a small smile.

"Friend?" Raphael scoffed. He laughed – or tried to. It was difficult when he struggled to draw air into his lungs. Breathless and light-headed, he lay still with his eyes closed, a small sarcastic smile forming on his own lips.

The boy was odd and very amusing. Not to mention naïve as well.

Why did the boy bother to pity someone like him? After all, Raphael had been nothing but an enemy.

"I want to thank you."

Shock came from those words. Raphael once again met the other's stare.

"I owe you my life," the boy continued, "You saved me."

Raphael wanted to scowl. It had only been that one fleeting moment – he acted on instinct when that hideous one-eyed monstrosity dropped out of the sky. Because of that the boy would dismiss everything else the man had done?

The demon-child's near death, Raphael's angry accusations, and the man's use of force… the boy would ignore it all?

"You forgive… my…" He didn't even need to finish his struggling question when he saw the boy nod his answer. "Foolish… child…" Raphael managed to mutter. He wanted to say more; that he hated the boy's display of compassion and pity. He did not need it. He did not _deserve _it – not before his final breath. If only the boy knew of the many wrongs Raphael had done to acquire his status.

All his sinful deeds… He truly regretted them.

His mouth was moving but he couldn't form words to criticize the other, he was nearing his end – he could feel an incredible weakness overtaking him. Slowly, he blinked, attempting to clear the growing white fog invading his vision.

He saw the boy frown deeply, sadness replacing that strange smile he wore. The young one bowed his head low, his blond hair hiding his face. It was the last Raphael had seen of the boy he did not know.

Then over the growing silence, he heard a quiet whisper: "Good-bye…"

* * *

He heard the limp, near lifeless body of the nobleman fall and tumble down the slope of the mountain but he did not see it.

A Destroyer had called him by his name – a Destroyer whom he recognized and deeply _loathed_. The memories of that cursed night where he fell in utter defeat by mere mortals ran as deep as scars. He had never forgotten after so many years have past.

Nightmare no longer cared about the pathetic, dying man. The fool's soul was corrupted and weak – an empty meal when compared to the righteous Destroyers that have appeared.

A horned helm turned in the direction of their approach. Red eyes glowed brightly with renowned anger at the sight of the warriors that dared to face him with their drawn weapons.

_Unforgivable wretches! _he internally seethed. A man with the staff and a woman with the sword stood before him with another.

He ignored the third insignificant pest entirely, his hatred focused only on the two who have opposed him before. Kilik was the staff-wielder's name – a monk with a fated curse – one of the only few to ever regain his humanity after being corrupted by the Evil Seed. He was a strong, quick fighter; extremely skilled with the staff and highly infuriating but Nightmare had defeated the wretch, nonetheless.

Then the other… The demon's eyes narrowed venomously at the Chinese woman, the cursed being that had summoned Soul Calibur and mortally wounded both Soul Edge and Nightmare. Adding insult to injury, a black rift had opened, caused by the opposing energies of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and swallowed the weakened dark knight.

Nightmare had been trapped in an endless void of darkness – not knowing if he was even dead or alive. It was absolute torture… Days… weeks… months… Nightmare never knew how much time had passed as he struggled to find an exit.

He was fortunate – _most fortunate_ to stumble upon an opening that led back to the normal world before the rift sealed itself away.

For defeating him and casting him into an insufferable realm, Nightmare wanted revenge. The woman no longer possessed Soul Calibur, it was lost in the void. She would not be too hard to kill this time.

His monstrous claw clutched the hilt of Soul Edge tightly as he turned his whole body to face the group below him. "_You_ _damn wretches…_" he snarled, flaring with hatred. He felt Soul Edge burn with power, its own hate growing as well. It granted the demon more power, increasing the darkness that surrounded both sword and wielder.

The man shifted back warily from the imposing demon, his expression bold and angry. "So you really are Nightmare," he muttered sharply, "How is it possible? The last we saw you, you were taken into the darkness."

"I _escaped_," was the Azure Knight's abrupt reply. "And I have regained the power that I have lost because of you and that wretched girl."

The woman visibly flinched beside the man. She then took a small step forward. Her young face was stern and fearless against the terrible being that deeply desired her death. "Oh yeah? Well you're going to lose it all again when we defeat you once more!" she exclaimed, pointing her long, thin blade at the demon.

Nightmare laughed at her bold claim, truly mocking her brave display. "How so?" he mused, his words almost demanding. "Soul Calibur is lost in the darkness. You do not have the power to stop me this time."

She snarled and bowed her head in defeat – or so he had thought. She returned her focus on the dark knight, her eyes burning with determination. "It's true Soul Calibur is not with me but that doesn't mean I cannot defeat you, demon! I've grown strong – stronger than you can remember. I don't _need_ Soul Calibur to defeat the likes of you!"

The Azure Knight snorted in contempt at her pitiful words. "Is that so?" he spat. "You pathetic wretches are not the only ones who have grown stronger!"

It was the man who made a snide retort; "You're no different than the last time. If anything, you're a little shorter than I remember."

The woman beside him smirked and added: "Yeah. What happened to you in that dark hole? Did you shrink?"

Nightmare growled angrily at them. They dared to insult him, not knowing the torture he had endured in that godforsaken realm. Furious beyond his limit, he attacked without warning, making the pair and the forgotten third warrior all react instinctively.

In haste, the monk stepped in front of the others, bringing his metal staff horizontally upward to block Nightmare's leaping slash. A deafening clang sounded from the impact, echoing throughout the mountain. The man's face visibly cringed as his body absorbed the force. With a heavy grunt, he tossed the demon back.

Nightmare landed awkwardly backwards due to the sloped ground. In the midst of his stumble he heard the Chinese woman address the third being; "Talim, let us handle this! Go find that man and help him!" Just as he regained his composure he saw the small form of the third Destroyer disappear below. The two that remained stood ready once more, purposely blocking the demon knight's path if he desired to attack the retreating weakling.

Nightmare snorted derisively at the two warriors hailing from the East. They should know that he did not intend to chase after that worthless little girl. With a growl, he swung Soul Edge to the side and accidentally struck down a nearby spire. At first, the demon ignored the collapsing stones but when they tumbled down the mountain in the direction of the humans, he formed a malicious sneer.

"Talim! Look out!" bellowed the woman as both she and the staff-wielder moved to the side to dodge the rocks.

Following in the same direction as the pair, Nightmare aimed at the nearest pillar and destroyed it as well, sending chunks of stone flying and falling in the pair's direction. The two warriors ran in separate directions that time, making it a perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. Taking the warriors' distraction to his advantage, the Azure Knight charged at the vile woman, sword ready to pierce her through.

As she dodged the stones, she caught sight of the demon's approach a moment too soon. She was a nimble vermin, capable of evading Nightmare's thrust with a quick sidestep. She countered immediately, taking the demon by surprise.

Her sword struck Soul Edge from above, forcing the blade of the demonic weapon into the ground, delaying Nightmare's recovery. Then with a graceful leap, she moved in and thrust her weapon at the demon's neck.

The Azure Knight caught the blade with his left hand, stopping it mere inches from his throat. The sword's sharp edge noisily grinded against the protective armour plating as the woman tried to force her weapon forward. Growling, Nightmare effortlessly pushed back and flung the sword to the side along with the cursed woman, throwing her off balance.

The monk was instantly between them, knocking away Nightmare's following attack that was solely aimed at the female. The man brought his staff around in a quick circle and sideswiped the unguarded demon.

Nightmare was sent flying into the ground. The pain was brief – anger diminished it. The Azure Knight leapt back to his feet, his blood boiling with uncontrollable rage. Crimson eyes glared at the one who took the dark knight down.

The man was already advancing, his fearless ambition burning in his dark eyes. He thrust his long staff forward, pelting the demon in the chest. Bracing the hit, Nightmare winced but managed to remain on his feet. He grabbed the end of his opponent's staff with his left hand before the fiend could pull away. Nightmare then purposely dropped Soul Edge to grasp the staff with his stronger claw.

Utter shock flashed across the monk's face when the demon forcefully yanked the staff back, making the wielder stumble forward. The man was reluctant to let go so Nightmare then thrust the staff at the monk, striking the man hard in the stomach with the other end of the weapon, and released his hold. The pitiful human was thrown onto his back, winded from the blow.

Just as Nightmare retrieved his demon sword, the female was right before him, her slim weapon nothing but a blur. She struck him numerous times but each attack only grazed the knight's protective armour.

With his left hand, he deflected her blade away. She didn't relent. Instead the wretched girl followed through with a graceful twirl, bringing her foot around to kick the side of the demon's head.

Nightmare was forced into the ground, only to roll back onto his feet, completely outraged. He caught sight of the woman as she rounded behind him. He twisted around and deflected her next attack with his large, monstrous arm. Her sharp blade slit into his leather skin only to stop at the thick bony plating beneath.

The demon countered quickly by thrusting that same arm forward, hoping to grab her within his claws. Talons raked the side of her face and injured her sword-arm just as she attempted to evade him. She had escaped but not with her pitiful sword. Nightmare flung the weak little thing aside where it bounced and clattered against some pillars before disappearing out of sight.

The girl, clutching her bleeding arm, was seething angrily at the demon knight. He laughed at her, enjoying the look of pain in her eyes. Weaponless and injured, she no longer opposed him. If she wanted her sword she would have to search for it and that would leave her vulnerable.

But of course… there was still the other fighter Nightmare had to deal with. The Azure Knight turned sharply around to intercept a red metal staff that was intended to smash upon his helm. He heard a frustrated snarl before seeing the bare-chested monk leap above him for another overhead strike.

The demon stood his ground and defended once more with Soul Edge. The human pressed forward, launching blow after blow, forcing the shorter fighter back. Forced into defense, Nightmare blocked and parried each of his opponent's fast attacks, unable to retaliate.

He was frustrated and so was the arrogant monk. Neither faltered: Kilik continued his endless onslaught while Nightmare held up his guard.

Eventually, the foolish human would exhaust himself. Sweat covered the man's face from exertion and it was evident that he was putting all his energy into breaking Nightmare's defense.

Growling, the monk pulled back, giving Nightmare the opportunity to attack. The demon instantly followed without a moment to spare. He swung out quick and strong but failed to disarm the human. The staff was only knocked aside but no matter, Nightmare closed the distance between them instantly and rammed the back, bladed curved end of Soul Edge into his opponent.

The man snarled in pain but he soon cut himself short to pull a hasty counter. Nightmare was sent tumbling back but he regained his footing. The demon huffed and shook away the mild throbbing in his left side where the human had struck him.

The monk was limping. Bright red blood gushed from the open wound in his midsection, just below the ribcage. Soul Edge was vibrant now, it trembled in delight. The savoury blood that dripped along the blade slowly dissipated as the sword absorbed it.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the human standing a fair distance away. Leaning against his weapon, the monk covered his bleeding wound, staring angrily at his opponent.

"You've yet to faze me," Nightmare lowly mocked, his snide smile hidden beneath his helm. "You're no stronger than the last time we've fought."

The human snorted and spat derisively, "I'll admit that you're faster." An odd, amusing smile then appeared on his face. "I suppose being _short_ has its advantages."

Again the fool would tease about his height… Nightmare huffed in annoyance. "Say what you will," snarled the dark knight, "It will not be long before you mutter your last words." He straightened, shifting Soul Edge to his left to display his fearsome claw. "I will crush your still-beating heart and _revel_ in your blood!" He clutched his talons into a tight fist to demonstrate.

The human dared to laugh. "You failed before! And you will fail again!" He fell into his stance with sheer effort, masking his pain under a fiery temper. "You will be stopped once and for all. _I_ will make sure of it!"

"A feat you will never succeed," snarled the Azure Knight as he readied his wicked blade before him. That vile, over-zealous pest would soon regret coming here – Nightmare was going to make sure of it. He would slaughter the fool along with the wretched woman he could still sense nearby.

Oh, vengeance was near! Nightmare could already taste the blood!

Excitement drove him forward and he bellowed in fury as he closed in on his target.

* * *

Link slowly rose to his feet, breathing a heavy sigh laden with grief. "Are you ready to go, Lizard?" he quietly asked his friend who stood silent and out of sight throughout the dying man's last words.

The boy heard a short affirmative growl as he retrieved his sacred sword. The Master Sword… it was found by the fallen man. The man had touched the holy blade – he was not evil. He never was from the beginning. His heart was only manipulated… Both soul and mind should have been purified of all evil intentions… Or so Link had hoped during the man's final moment.

The body was covered now, beneath the black blanket adorned with elegant designs.

A prayer was already spoken. The time to mourn had already passed.

The young Hylian did not look back as he began his ascent alongside his reptilian companion. Steady the pair traversed. A solemn silence hung between them, neither making a sound as they climbed to their destination.

After much searching they had found what they were looking for. There was no more time to waste.

A rumbling noise coming from above made the two stop. Link peered carefully ahead, seeing signs of more falling pieces of rocks. He stepped away, using a nearby cluster of jagged stone spires as a shield as the tumbling rocks harmlessly passed by.

Dread filled the Hylian's mind. Evident by those falling stones, the ongoing battle above was fierce.

Link was deeply concerned for the others. He could only hope that his companions would follow-through with his plan without too much trouble… but that was wishful thinking.

Lizard made a sudden noise that drew the boy out of his thoughts. The reptile stopped, making Link pause with a wary glance. The beast turned his head slightly to the side and sniffed the air.

He lowly growled, his red eyes narrowing at something above. Link listened carefully and heard footsteps. Unable to sense whether it was evil or not, the boy quickly asked the other, "An enemy?"

The reptile sniffed again before shrugging his shoulders. The beast wasn't able to distinguish the scent.

No matter, the pair soon found out: emerging from behind one of the stone pillars far above them was a person. A girl, it seemed, with black hair and wearing a pale cloak over her slim shoulders.

She was likely one of the Destroyers Siegfried had spoken of… but why was she descending the mountain? And where were the other two?

It was only a short moment before the girl finally noticed the Lizardman and boy watching her from below. She stopped immediately, her hands reaching to her sides. Beneath her cloak, she drew out two bladed weapons, both alike and both very odd. The girl twirled her strange weapons a few times before raising her arms in front to fall into a defensive stance. The short blades were aligned with the length of her arms, making them rather unique weapons with a limited range. With cautious steps, she descended the slope, her expression unreadable from where Link stood.

Lizard loudly snorted and bared his sharp teeth in a snarl. The sight of the girl's weapons made the beast uneasy. Sword and shield held ready, the Lizardman took a step forward.

"Wait," said Link, raising a hand to stop his friend. "She's not an enemy. I want to talk to her."

The reptile peered over his shoulder at the boy and nodded.

Holding the Master Sword aloft behind him, the Hylian moved in front with Lizard following closely. They advanced in a careful pace, hoping not to invoke any wrongful intentions towards the human girl.

Before they even reached her, she had already lowered her weapons to her sides. Her dark eyes were insightful, watching not Link but Lizard, and her posture was more relaxed.

When the pair stopped before her, her attention lowered towards the young Hylian.

"Bearer of light," she softly addressed Link, "I did not expect you to be a child."

"You… know of me?" Link questioned, raising his brow. The girl, now looking closely upon her rounded face, was younger than Link had first thought. Estimating, she appeared to be only fourteen or fifteen years old. She, herself, appeared only a child – she didn't belong in such a twisted place. But Link had a notion that she was more than what she seemed, proven by the fact that she was not afraid of Soul Edge's evil.

The girl nodded in response. "I've been told that a hero of a distant land would come here… bringing with him both light and darkness. You carry the light," her gaze shifted from Link to Lizard, "as do you." Her eyes lingered on the beast for a moment, making the reptile snort in agitation. She merely nodded. She frowned when she turned slightly around to gaze up at the mountain. "Then the darkness…?"

"Is my friend," Link finished for her. He moved beside her, making sure she saw his devotion as he spoke his next words; "And we are going to save him. My friends and I will fight him and weaken the evil that controls him." He went off to explain, knowing the girl will question him. "Then when the moment is right – when Soul Edge is weak enough – I will strike my blade against his. He will be freed then… I will make sure of it."

He stepped past her as he spoke, continuing his ascent. She was quick to block his way. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. She backed down when Lizard snarled at her.

Link held back his friend with a raised hand and gave the girl a firm stare. "I know you and others have come here to destroy Soul Edge. It is evil, yes," Link quickly agreed to her unspoken claim, "but it cannot be destroyed. Not yet. There's something I must do and it must be done quick. I don't have the time to explain but rest assured that the battle is not destined to be yours or your companions. This battle is up to me and my friends."

Her mouth opened only to close again. She then frowned and shook her head. "No," she said abruptly, lashing her arm out to block the pair. "This battle is not only yours! We have traveled far for one sole purpose: to destroy the evil that taints the land." Her dark eyes shimmered with sadness. "We cannot simply back down – we are _destined_ to be here! To fight! We have shed both blood and tears to come this far, young hero. What makes you think that we will simply forget about our purpose?"

Link met her passionate gaze. It was his turn to open and close his mouth when he had nothing to argue against her. Sadly, he frowned at the poor girl.

What sad fate prompted the girl of her age to travel the world in search of Soul Edge?

She was determined to fight, Link could see it clearly. It wasn't Link's place to order her to back down.

"Will you help us then?" Link asked her quietly. Lizard grunted in either surprise or contempt, the boy couldn't tell.

The girl blinked a few times before saying, "Yes. If you are to fight the evil here then we shall fight alongside you."

The Hylian offered a small smile. "It's true that we need to fight however…"

"Your friend… Isn't it?" she questioned with a slight frown. "You say he is the darkness? I do not understand."

Link breathed deeply before moving on ahead, passing her. He motioned for her and Lizard to follow. "I'll explain as we climb. We've already wasted so much time."

The girl nodded and quickly caught in step with the boy with the Lizardman not far behind.

* * *

Stones shattered. The ground was torn. Dust billowed in a choking haze.

The mountainside was wracked with chaos from the ongoing battle between human and demon.

Blood and sweat glistened under the little light that reached through the darkness and floating debris.

The constant ring of clashing metal could be heard above the cracking earth.

Xianghua bit her lower lip anxiously as she watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to jump into the fray. Her arm had stopped bleeding and the pain was nothing more than a dull throb. She had retrieved her sword not too long ago and gripped the woven hilt tightly, seething with anger at the shrunken evil bastard that dared to return from defeat years ago.

She had thought it was all over… that peace would return when she had struck the demon down in that dark realm.

But Nightmare was a goddamn demon. Evil would always find a way to return. As long as there was light, there was evil. It was a vicious cycle.

Kilik had been holding well against Nightmare despite the numerous wounds he had sustained. Their final exchange of taunts and jeers had ended long ago. They no longer needed words to drive the other into a fit of rage, only their weapons.

Both were oblivious of Xianghua's presence, too enthralled in the killing of each other. That gave her an advantage for a back attack.

It wasn't long when Kilik was starting to tire. The slanted, uneven terrain was difficult to find good footing. Running uphill took a lot of energy. Bounding upwards took even more. And Nightmare wasted no moment to give his opponent a breather.

They had to put an end to Nightmare as soon as possible.

The demon had yet to show any signs of slowing down. It was difficult to see through the black mist at the damage the monk had inflicted on the dark knight but Xianghua could hear the denting of the monster's armour whenever Kilik landed a hit. And not to mention the murderous curses that were muttered after each blow.

The battle was gradually moving downwards. Nightmare was forcing the monk to fall back, swinging his massive blade relentlessly against a defending Kilik.

It was the time for Xianghua to strike.

She leapt around the few remaining stone spires that were left untouched to position herself behind the ugly monster.

Her companion was struggling to block and parry Nightmare's attacks. Not waiting any moment longer, Xianghua ran down the slope towards the demon's exposed back. Her steps where quick and soundless. Gravity carried her downwards and devotion carried her sword. Her polished blade gleamed as she prepared to pierce her sword through. She met Kilik's startled eyes for a brief moment and ignored his silent protest.

_Don't worry, Kilik! I will succeed! _she wanted to say – for him to believe in her.

Shivers ran down her spine as icy tendrils of evil slithered across her skin and threatened to consume her with feelings of doubt when she got close.

No! There was no turning back – no regrets. The fall of Nightmare was what she desired and she would overcome any fear that dared to manifest within her.

She closed her eyes and thrust her sword forward, sensing the demon in front. The tip of her blade slid into tough flesh before jarring to a stop against solid bone. The wound wasn't deep enough!

A pained hiss sounded from the dark being before her, prompting Xianghua to retreat. She managed to pull free her sword just as she felt Nightmare twirl sharply around.

Kilik had yelled her name to warn her – to fear for her.

Her movements were sluggish from the biting chill wrapping around her limbs. She couldn't escape the inevitable blade she knew was coming her way. Her eyes snapped open, seeing the two glowing red orbs burning with hatred turn towards her.

But then something flew in between the woman and Soul Edge, soundly clashing against the evil sword and stopping the blade from cutting Xianghua in two.

The next thing the woman knew she was roughly kicked in the side and sent flying, only to land painfully on her backside. She was wincing from the pain in both her back and wounded arm when a pair of hands dragged her away before helping her up into a standing position.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked a woman that did not sound like Talim.

Xianghua faced her female helper and blinked in surprise. "You… Seung Mi-na?" she exclaimed upon recognition.

The Korean faintly smiled and nodded, making her golden earrings sway with the motion. "Wish we didn't meet again under these circumstances," she replied, glancing over at the new battle between the Azure Knight and a woman clad entirely in red. Kilik was standing by on the other side, wearily leaning against the remains of a toppled spire, watching the battle intently.

Xianghua was just saved by that woman in red.

There were a few others as well that have arrived with weapons drawn and ready to engage the evil demon.

Two blonde women and a young man with red hair each bore different expressions ranging from nervousness to concern as they watched the fight from afar. One of the women was Sophitia, Xianghua was certain of it.

All these people… were they also drawn to the evil of Soul Edge? Have they sought the sword in hopes of ending its terror once and for all?

"All of you…" Xianghua whispered, nearly breathless.

"We're here to help," Seung Mi-na told her, stepping in front with her glaive held vertically in front of her. "We finally made it… We'll put a stop to this once and for all." Her last sentence sounded distant and remorseful.

Xianghua couldn't stop the hopeful smile spreading across her lips. "I can't believe it! With all of you here, there's no way we can lose to Nightmare!"

Seung Mi-na gave the Chinese woman a sideways look over her shoulder but quickly returned her attention forward when Nightmare roared in anger. Soon a loud crack sounded through the air that shook the mountain beneath their feet.

Xianghua stumbled but stayed upright, avoiding loose rocks that started to roll downhill from above.

Dust shrouded the area, obscuring everyone's vision and making Xianghua tense in fear of a surprise attack.

"You cursed _wench_!" the demon snarled in the cloud of dust. "How dare you – _all _of you interfere! I will slaughter you lot! I will torture your souls! I will end all of your _pathetic lives_!" Another crack splintered the mountain, throwing Xianghua off balance once more.

Metal soundly grinded against metal. Xianghua was blinded by the dust to see anything.

"We're here to save you, Siegfried," someone had said, the words were spoken with strained effort. It was a woman with a deeper tone. Was it the woman in red? Could it be _Taki_ the ninja hailing from Japan? Her voice sounded familiar and her fighting style was similar to what Xianghua could remember.

"You're nothing but a stupid brat!" a man yelled out. It was the red-head of Seung Mi-na's group. He was shouting, his voice was angry and accusing. "Damn kid! Look at what you've become!"

"We're here for you, kiddo. Don't forget." It was Seung Mi-na speaking, her voice wavering on the edge of desperation.

Xianghua was at a loss at what they were trying to say. She blinked through the dissipating dust at the silhouettes of the newcomers in disbelief.

They spoke as if they _knew_ Nightmare… as a friend, an ally, an accomplice… someone other than an enemy. And they called him a kid. _Why_? What was going on?

The demon's reply to their words was only a monstrous roar that sundered the clouds of dust. A strong blast of cold, chilling wind blew by, making Xianghua cower and shield her face.

She felt immense power radiating from Nightmare – higher and more erratic than before.

Tremors shook her body as she gazed upon the demon's burning sword. A wicked deep red light that glowed like fire surrounded Soul Edge and the dark knight's claw, revealing the true form of Nightmare hidden beneath the black mist. A strong bloodthirsty aura emanated from the demonic creature – the overwhelming desire to kill raged through those blood-red eyes.

His armour differed from the last encounter, appearing to be a mix of dark bone and metal. And he really was shorter… just as tall as a child…

What exactly could have happened to Nightmare to change his appearance so much? Despite his appearance the demon was still the same fearsome terror that corrupted the lands with evil and fear.

He had pulverized the mountainside in the midst of his battle with Taki. Two gaping fissures ran across the ground closest to where he stood.

"On your guard!" Taki warned from her position. She was crouching defensively a short distance away from the monster. "He's gone berserk!" Her dark eyes were narrowed and one of her short swords was drawn while her other hand hovered near her second blade over her shoulder.

With a furious snarl, Nightmare lunged forward with blinding speed. He was nothing but a blur of black and red as he charged straight at the ninja.

Xianghua flinched in reaction when Taki was left with no choice but to defend against Nightmare's mighty swing. She used both hands to brace against Soul Edge but that wasn't enough. She was forced backwards from the impact and lost her hold on her weapon. The slim sword had yet to fall to the ground when Nightmare followed through with another slash aimed at the stunned and defenseless ninja.

Just then, the two blonde warriors had quickly appeared before the demon. Sophitia blocked the fiery sword with her shield, managing to save Taki. The one with shorter blonde hair went in for an attack.

She didn't aim for the demon even though she had a clear chance – she struck Soul Edge instead, driving the point of her short, silver sword into the fleshy regions of the cursed blade.

The red flames flickered the moment the evil sword was pierced but that didn't stop Nightmare one bit. The girl retreated along with Sophitia and Taki when the dark knight lashed out with a wild swing in retaliation.

It was Seung Mi-na who was next to confront Nightmare. She dove and intercepted Nightmare's charge against the previous trio, thrusting her long, bladed weapon forward at the demon's left side.

He caught the glaive's edge with his left hand, stopping the Korean dead in her tracks. Seung Mi-na's blade hardly scathed the bastard even when she tried to free her weapon from his iron hold.

Nightmare violently pulled the glaive closer and Seung Mi-na along with it. He let out a murderous cry as he swung Soul Edge down on her.

Someone screamed her name and ran straight for her. It was the red-haired boy.

The girl was quick enough to twist away from the brunt of the attack, resulting in Soul Edge crashing into the ground beside her.

The thunderous impact shook the mountain and sent chunks of rock and dust flying.

Xianghua steadied herself and covered her mouth and nose with the crook of her elbow. She had to keep her senses alert. Nightmare was on a bloodthirsty rampage.

She could see Soul Edge's red aura glowing visibly through the dust cover. Nightmare was closing in on someone fast.

"Look out!" Xianghua cried but it was already too late. Nightmare was upon his target the instant Xianghua had finished pronouncing the last word. The young man loudly swore in his native tongue before letting out a yelp of pain along with the echoing ring of clashing metal. The dark dust was swept aside from the demon's horizontal swing, revealing a fallen, unarmed red-haired warrior grimacing at the bleeding wound on his upper right shoulder. His sword had been thrown out of his hands when he attempted to block Nightmare's blade.

"Yun-seong!" Seung Mi-na exclaimed. She was dusty and bruised from the flying debris caused by the Azure Knight's near-fatal miss. Ignoring the pain, she reclaimed her weapon and dashed towards the wounded boy.

She wasn't the only one going in for the rescue. The other women dove in, with Taki and Sophitia surrounding the enraged demon from the front and side while the younger blonde dragged the young man to safety.

Xianghua gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on her sword. She had to return to the fight – they didn't need to get themselves hurt. It was not their battle… it was hers and Kilik's fight to not only protect the world but to avenge their fallen friend.

Determined to finish what she started, she took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, Xianghua."

She twirled around, seeing a familiar young face looking back at her. "Talim!"

The young girl was panting heavily from the trek back up the mountain. She nodded quickly, her large brown eyes flickering briefly over the raging battle before shifting down the mountain at an approaching figure.

Xianghua immediately tensed at the sight of a _Lizardman_ ascending the slope in their direction. She was about to push Talim aside to defend her from the reptile but Talim shook her head. "No, wait!" the priestess begged, holding the older woman by the arm. "Listen first; they are not enemies."

"What? They?" Xianghua inquired with unease. She then noticed a smaller person behind the giant lizard. It was a ragged-looking boy with messy blond hair and appeared to be barely ten-years old. The strangest oddities about the boy were his long pointed ears and the fact that he was wielding a large, glowing sword made of pure light.

_That sword… Could it be…!_

Speechless and utterly confused, Xianghua looked questionably at her young friend. The girl nodded once again, understanding the Chinese woman's expression. Talim pulled her along towards the waiting monk. "Both of you have to listen," the priestess told her, silencing her from asking any questions. "There's something important we must do."

* * *

A/N: The over 2-years delay for this chapter is inexcusable.

Anyone still interested?


	28. The Last Sacrifice

A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support and readership. You guys are awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Last Sacrifice  
**

_Stupid_.

Yun-seong really was stupid thinking he was strong enough to face the legendary Azure Knight. The woman named Taki had warned him; the blonde one named Sophitia had warned him; Seung Mi-na had practically drilled it into his head: do not blindly jump into battle against Nightmare without a clear, focused mind.

When he saw Seung Mi-na nearly cleaved in half, the young man did the exact opposite of what he was told. He was too infuriated with the enraged demon brat but he also wanted to protect Seung Mi-na. His emotions got in the way, making him underestimate the dark knight's capabilities.

Now he was paying for it.

"Damn! It burns!" Yun-seong hissed through clenched teeth. He was leaning against a crumbled stone spire a fair distance away from the noisy, earth-shattering battle against a berserk demon bent on killing every one of them.

The deep gash on his shoulder was searing like fire, making it feel like he was burning alive. It was no ordinary wound – a cut with a normal sword did not _burn_. Then again no ordinary sword could glow with a red flame. Was that why it burned so much?

Not only that, the unnerving chill in the air was beginning to seep into his body, making him feel uncomfortably hot and cold at the same time.

Cassandra was the one that pulled him out of the battle and tended to his injury. She had worked in haste, shredding strips of cloth from her cloak to bandage the young man's bleeding arm. Her white gloves were stained with his blood but she paid no heed to that.

"It's the curse of Soul Edge," the Greek woman replied grimly. "Taki will have to purify it."

Yun-seong managed to raise an eyebrow at her through the pain. "W-What?"

She tightened the knot on the makeshift bandage that was already soaking through with blood. "Soul Edge's evil corrupts anything it touches. You have to be careful, Yun-seong." Her frown became worried. "Whatever thoughts run through your mind you have to stay strong and trust yourself."

The redhead winced when he sat straight up in panic. "Wait, you think I'll go crazy?" he demanded.

Cassandra shook her head. "Not to that extreme, I don't think… But Taki had mentioned how easily it was for wounded men to become influenced by Soul Edge's evil." Her face was downcast when she added: "Wounds from Soul Edge can run deeper than you think."

Yun-seong did not like the sound of that. "Fantastic…" he muttered with frustrated sarcasm. "What about the other guy?" he questioned, speaking of the staff-wielding man the Korean saw earlier. "He didn't look to be in good shape." Was it possible that the man would go insane?

The blonde girl only managed a shrug before the sound of someone landing roughly nearby startled them.

"Sophie!" Cassandra exclaimed, hurrying to her sister's side just a short sprint away.

"No! Stay back!" the elder woman cried, shoving the girl away. She gave her younger sibling a warning glare as she swiftly rose to her feet. Just then the demon knight appeared right before her within a blink of an eye, swinging his demonic, glowing blade upon her head.

Sophitia was a warrior that should never be underestimated. She brought her shield up in time to deflect the evil sword just enough that it slammed into the ground beside her.

Yun-seong braced against the tremor of the earth and the incoming flying debris. He felt the ground split from the newly formed crater and heard stone spires crumbling all around.

Cursing, the Korean scrambled to his feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain. Nightmare was too close and he had no idea where he lost his sword. Soul Edge was burning within the dust, at least making it easy to detect the ugly bastard every time the demon shattered the mountain side.

He cringed at the incredible damage a single swing of Soul Edge could do. He had experienced it firsthand when he had attempted to block against the demon's quick strike only to suddenly realize the amount of sheer power behind that cursed sword. White Storm was instantly torn right out of his numb hand, resulting in him getting injured.

It was surprising how Sophitia was capable of defending against such raw power and not lose her shield (and arm) in the process.

One of the women soundly yelled out their attack against the demon brat and succeeded in striking something that rang like metal. The blood red flame flickered briefly just as Nightmare let out a furious snarl.

The dust was cleared with one mighty sweep of the demon's blade along with the opposition unfortunately standing before him. Sophitia once again managed to shield the attack but was knocked aside where she flew and landed on her side on the slanted terrain. She rolled a few times down the slope before stopping against a toppled spire.

Cassandra bellowed a worried scream for her before lunging forward to confront the Azure Knight in order to divert his attention away from her fallen sister. Nightmare's red eyes flashed towards the younger girl with sword in tow.

Yun-seong flinched at the sight of the demon's crimson orbs. The brat was beyond reason… none of their words seemed to reach him; _especially_ not in the state he was currently in. The redhead bared his teeth and clamped a hand over his wounded shoulder as he backed away from the ensuing battle.

He had to find White Storm. There was nothing he could do without it. Then again, was there _anything_ he could do even with his weapon?

_Nightmare_ – the stories Yun-seong had heard during his search told of the demon's fearsome power. The young man had thought nothing of it back then, thinking he was stronger than the infamous legend.

Now he was up against the Azure Knight and the thought of being stronger than the demon had long diminished. Nightmare was on a completely new level unlike the undead lizard monsters and the average rogue bandits.

Yun-seong's body was wracked with fear. The chill of evil emanating from the cursed monster and sword made him shiver and his movements sluggish. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing.

He feared for death and most of all, he feared of failure.

Soul Edge's awesome power… if he could obtain it, winning the war for his homeland would be simple.

_But then…_

He warily glanced over his shoulder, seeing Taki and Seung Mi-na joining Cassandra in the fight.

What if he could not control the evil sword? He would end up like the brat – transformed into an ugly being that hated the people who cared for him – people who were once his friends.

He would become a monster and Yun-seong did not want that. There were other ways to win a war and the fabled 'Sword of Salvation' was definitely not one of them.

Seung Mi-na had been right from the very beginning. And Hwang Seong-gyeong – Yun-seong finally understood why the older man failed to bring Soul Edge back. The sword was too dangerous to rely on. Such an evil thing would not save their homeland but _destroy_ it.

He climbed up the slope to avoid the battle in hopes of retrieving his lost sword. A pained cry made him stop and turn around.

Yun-seong's heart leapt to his throat when he saw Seung Mi-na jump in front of a wounded Cassandra. With hazel eyes burning with determination, Mi-na braced against Nightmare's overhead strike. She fell to her knees with her arms shaking from the powerful blow. Nightmare was already in the midst of bringing his sword down on her. She would not be able to defend it!

"Damn it!" the redhead roared. However, there was nothing he could do to save her!

Suddenly there was a monstrous roar that shook the sky as a shadow fell upon the Azure Knight. Blue scales shimmered in the white glow of a descending holy sword. The light broke through the threads of darkness and struck the monstrous claw, piercing into the tough leather and bone. The reptile-monster named Lizard had knocked the dark knight over and pinned Nightmare's gruesome claw to the ground, forcing the demon to lose his hold on Soul Edge. The evil sword still carried some momentum and continued to fly straight for Seung Mi-na.

To Yun-seong's relief, Mi-na had enough strength to deflect the sword away where it clattered noisily against the broken ground before skidding to a stop just below him. The flames surrounding the evil sword diminished as did the black mist.

The sword made of blackened steel and brownish bone lay on the ground away from its wielder. It was there for the taking…

Yun-seong found himself moving towards the hideous blade. The ultimate weapon… with it he could be unstoppable. He could be a hero; a savior; a _god_.

He stopped and shook his head violently. Did he not say that he no longer needed the sword? That using it would lead to tragedy?

His eyes wandered back to the sword that remained only a few feet away. Its pulsing red flesh bore gaping wounds yet no blood was spilled. He froze when the large yellow eye met his gaze. He felt something creep into his mind, penetrating his thoughts. A cold unlike any other wracked through his body and made him shudder.

**…**_** desire…**_

A faint whisper tickled his ear. Where did it come from?

Unblinking, he held his breath. He was unable to avert his gaze from the yellow eye no matter how disturbed he was by its piercing stare. It somehow entranced him, making him ignore all the noises around him. The burning of his wound became more tolerable but the chill had deepened to the very core of his body.

He could only hear the whispers hissing in his ears:

**…**_** power could be yours…**_

Yun-seong sharply exhaled and clenched his fists, feeling grime and sweat in the palm of his hands.

"I could…" he softly murmured but soon bit his tongue. "No, get out of my head." The young man stumbled backwards yet his eyes remained on the evil sword. Exhaustion suddenly took over him. His breath was labored, his body felt weak.

It was the 'curse' of Soul Edge affecting him, was it not? It was truly frightening…

Through painful effort, Yun-seong pried his eyes away from the evil sword and shunned the temptations that ran through his thoughts. The whispers stopped – just in time to hear someone scream his name.

"Yun-seong! _Run_!"

His eyes widened at the approaching black figure of the Azure Knight. Blazing red orbs burned through the young man's very soul as the demon lunged in Yun-seong's direction.

"Do not touch what is mine, _human pest_!" Nightmare roared, his large three-fingered claw held ready for an attack.

Swearing in his mother tongue, Yun-seong only had time to bring his good arm up to defend himself. What felt like a giant iron hammer slammed into his side and knocked him off his feet. He flew fast and far before crashing into something hard with his back. Pain flared from his newly broken ribs while the fire in his shoulder returned with a vengeance. He writhed in agony, unable to contain the pained curses that escaped his lips.

He did not notice anyone approach until their hands were all over him. "Are you all right?" asked a girl that sounded very young.

"Obviously he's not, Talim," said another, a female whose voice Yun-seong did not recognize.

"It was more to draw a response, Xianghua, not an answer," was the young girl's reply.

He opened an eye, seeing two girls kneeling over him in which one he vaguely recalled was fighting Nightmare with the staff-wielder before his group's arrival. The smaller one was probably a companion of the other two.

The redhead grimaced as he sat up with their help. Heavily, he leaned his aching back against the cool rough surface of the rock-thing he flew into.

He was about to murmur his thanks when Seung Mi-na yelled over at them; "Xianghua! Little Miss! Take care of that idiot for me!"

"Idiot?" Yun-seong snapped at the other Korean, wanting to glare at her but she had turned around to charge into battle.

"You really are an idiot for gawking at Soul Edge like that," the girl named Xianghua outright accused him. Her brown eyes looked down at him in disdain. "You shouldn't be here, kid." Her right arm was injured; blood stained her torn sleeve.

"Do not be harsh," the young Talim told her friend, "He was resisting the evil. I saw it in his eyes." She was busy tending to his shoulder wound, ripping away the blood soaked rags to apply fresh ones made from her own light-coloured cloak. The girl was so young! Looking hardly fifteen years of age. How could she venture into such a twisted place? Her brown eyes met his questioning gaze. "You have a strong will to be able to overcome Soul Edge's influence."

"But can you keep resisting it?" Xianghua asked in a serious tone, raising her slim Chinese sword beneath his chin. The sharp edge pressed against his skin, making him hold his breath.

Talim was shocked at the other woman. "Xianghua! Put that down!"

The Chinese girl did not listen. "You did not come here to destroy Soul Edge, did you?" she demanded.

Yun-seong huffed angrily at her. "It wasn't my intention before I got here, all right?"

"So you have changed your mind?" Talim questioned, keeping a wary eye on her companion.

"A change of mind doesn't resolve anything." Xianghua snorted. "You will still fall under Soul Edge's influence if your heart continues to desire its power."

"I _don't_ desire that ugly thing!" the young man snapped, giving the woman an angry frown. "After what I've seen and the goddamn pain I feel – I don't _want_ that sort of power. Not anymore."

"He speaks the truth," Talim assured the other woman with a slight nod.

Xianghua withdrew her sword, making Yun-seong sigh in relief. She studied him for a moment longer and pursed her lips. "Stay true to your words, boy. I don't want to cut you down if you ever lay your hands on Soul Edge."

"All right, lady, all right!"

The woman smirked and rose to her feet. "Look after him, Tailm." With that she turned abruptly around, ignoring the younger girl's protest, and bounded up the mountain towards the sound of battle.

The young Talim sighed, her brow set into a worried frown. She was gentle with her hands as she wrapped new pieces of torn cloth over his bleeding shoulder. "It hurts, doesn't it?" she quietly asked, her brown eyes filled with grief.

"Not at all…" he lied, trying to put on a tough face. "Only the occasionally spasm of pain but I –"

"I meant," she interrupted, her face downcast. "About your friend. Having to fight against him."

"Who?" Yun-seong blinked at her a few times. It took a couple seconds before he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, _him_." He nearly spat out the word in disgust. He shook his head. "He's not my friend – just some damn brat I happen to know." Slowly, he raised his head, partially seeing the ongoing battle between Nightmare and the others.

Injured or not, everyone continued to fight with everything they had. They wanted to finally put an end to the evil that threatened the world. Most of all, they wanted to save _him_ – to free him of his curse. And there was only one way to do that.

"Damn, stupid kid…" he muttered under his breath, his brow unknowingly furrowed with pity.

The girl did not say anything at first. She caught sight of something off to the side and her expression changed into that of remorse. "But he is important to the young hero."

Yun-seong followed her gaze. In the distance far away from the battle was a small figure climbing up the mountain. There was only one other brat Yun-seong knew and it was the pointy-eared Link. The kid that always laughed and smiled; had challenged Yun-seong to a sword fight and lost; had alone confronted a golem named Astaroth in order to save Sophitia and the others on a mountain. There was no doubt how much pain and suffering the boy had gone through to come so far.

In the boy's hands was a large blade that shined with holy light, lighting up the area around him. Link was the opposite of the Azure Knight – a wielder of light against the wielder of darkness.

Sophitia had told him and the others of Link's plan. The kid was willing to risk his life like a fool.

Was there really no other way?

Yun-seong took a deep breath and slowly let it all out. The pain from his injuries hurt like hell but he was not going to let it stop him. He was not a coward or a weakling. If everyone was fighting, he had to fight too.

He attempted to rise but only succeeded in getting on one knee. Both of his arms were weak, sore and hurting.

"Don't move! You broke a few bones, I'm certain of it." The girl was kind enough to not force him back down.

"Hey, you," he addressed her sharply, barely able to ignore the sharp prickling coming from his broken rib bones. "H-Help me up." The girl creased her brow with concern. There was no time for her to argue. "Come on. Or I'll force myself to."

She hesitated for a moment. "All right…" she finally conceded, shifting to the Korean's left side. "My name is Talim." She carefully draped his bruised and throbbing left arm over her small shoulders and lifted the young man fully onto his feet.

He hissed at the numerous jolts of pain from his injuries but kept his focus. "Yun-seong. Take me to him." He nodded towards Link.

"What do you plan to do, Yun-seong?" Talim began to shuffle the redhead in Link's direction.

Yun-seong managed a shrug as he leaned heavily against the shorter girl. "Help him somehow. Since I'm out of the part where we are supposed to weaken Soul Edge I'll help the kid instead. Not sure how, though. I'll think of something… By the way, if you see a sword lying around, it's probably mine."

Talim nodded, giving him a small smile. "I'll keep my eyes open."

* * *

Everything was red.

He saw through a veil of crimson as his blood burned with summoned power that drove him completely wild.

He could not hear their voices anymore – he had heard enough of their ridiculous nonsense. All of _them_ – those despicable fools! They too carried the belief that he could be '_saved'_! How could they be so blind?

He was angry beyond his limit. There was only one thought running through his mind and that was to _kill_. Everything that moved; everything that got in his way; he was supposed to kill.

Faces were blurred and unrecognizable making his targets all the same. He did not care who was who just as long as they were slain by his blade.

Soul Edge fed him with power in return for bloodshed.

The blade's hunger could not be denied. Soul Edge was impatient. Not one soul had been harvested since Nightmare's rebirth.

Out of control, Nightmare mindlessly lashed out at the moving shadows before him. He felt things shatter and fall under his might. He heard thunder and shrieks whenever his blade struck something solid and resistant. Most satisfying of all was when he cleaved through soft flesh, drawing the sweet aroma of blood into the air.

Blood streaked Soul Edge and was greedily absorbed within an instant.

The sword cried out for more blood and carnage.

**Massacre them… Bring forth their souls!**

Nightmare happily obliged and brought down his wicked blade upon one of the wounded pests, certain he would succeed in slaughtering it.

But then there was thunder echoing through his ears that was soon to follow with a flash of blinding light before his eyes. The light penetrated the crimson shadows and caused him _pain_.

The Azure Knight released his hold on Soul Edge and lost its granted power. He roared at the searing agony flaring from the light piercing into his right arm.

Something large and heavy tackled him over and forcefully pinned his claw to the ground. His senses were his own once more and no longer did he see red. Nightmare seethed at the creature holding him down. The blue-scaled hand holding a holy blade could be none other than that wretched Lizardman.

"Damn beast!" the demon snarled. He was angry enough to overcome the burning pain and thrash about beneath the overgrown lizard. One of his kicks connected with the reptile and forced the beast off of him. The scaly fiend stumbled back with a grunt, taking its wretched light with it.

The instant he was free from pain, Nightmare sprang to his feet and lashed out at the lizard with a direct kick to its left ankle. He felt and heard the satisfying crunch of breaking bone. The creature howled and fell to one knee.

Disabled, the wielder of light was hardly a threat.

Nightmare twisted around to reclaim his weapon only to face more opposition.

The annoying female ninja and horribly compassionate Athenian stood in his way, their expressions grim yet fearless.

"Cassandra! Head for Soul Edge!" the one named Sophitia yelled over her shoulder.

The younger Athenian was off to the side below Nightmare. "R-Right!" was her response as she limped towards the evil sword. Blood trailed down her right leg from an injury Nightmare could assume he was responsible for while under Soul Edge's spell.

They were aiming to destroy Soul Edge!

No – that was not their main intention. The Azure Knight saw it in their eyes. They planned to weaken the sword and not destroy it. There was only one reason for that.

He narrowed his eyes and fumed at their ignorance. They would believe that wretched little elf!

The brat had yet to show himself but he was near. After all, their foolish plan could not be completed without the elf.

Wasting no time, the dark knight had to prove their ambitions were futile.

"Out of my way!" he bellowed as he barreled straight at the blonde warrior.

The woman stood her ground and brought her shield up anticipating an attack. Attacking was only a ruse. Nightmare swerved to the side when he was in front of her, passing by the surprised warrior to lunge for the other blonde girl.

"Cassandra!" Sophitia screamed out a warning.

The limping girl turned around with gritted teeth. Her shocked green eyes met his crimson glare. She fell into a defensive stance the moment he was before her.

His powerful claw slammed into her shield with a loud clang, making her instantly lose her balance due to her wounded leg. She fell onto her back with a pained cry.

It was then he noticed the young man standing over Soul Edge, eyes transfixed on the pulsing blade.

Cursing, the Azure Knight sensed the approach of the ninja behind him. He dashed forward.

Soul Edge was taunting the young man, drawing the Korean fool to the side of evil. But the arrogant bastard was surprisingly resistant.

No matter. Soul Edge was Nightmare's!

"Yun-seong! _Run_!" one of the women cried out, snapping the redhead's attention away from the sword.

The boy's eyes widened in horror. It was too late for the idiot to flee.

"Do not touch what is mine, _human pest_!" the demon roared. Nightmare swiped his claws and swatted the insignificant worm away from Soul Edge. The dark knight grasped the hilt of his blade with his left hand, feeling its power flow through his body once more.

He swung his sword around in an attempt to intercept the ninja's slim blade but found instead her own cursed sword striking against Soul Edge. The evil energies clashed against one another and created a shockwave that knocked both wielders back.

Nightmare regained his footing and felt Soul Edge tremble from the impact. The sword was vibrating with anger at the ungrateful wench daring to use Soul Edge's power against itself. One of its shards was fused within her sword, making it difficult to retrieve. He will have to shatter her blade once she was killed.

The ninja was still reeling from the shockwave, leaving her vulnerable from Nightmare's next attack. The demon thrust his blade forward, intending to run the woman through.

But then someone leapt over the stunned ninja with a yell and swung a red metal staff down on Soul Edge, diverting the knight's blade downwards. Instead of plunging through vital organs, the evil blade slashed through leg muscle before hitting rock.

The woman in red buckled from the pain in her inner left calf but the infuriating monk caught her and pulled her away while another pest came into view.

It was the female Korean named Seung Mi-na. She met the dark knight's gaze; her brown eyes did not waver under the sheer hatred directed at her very being. "We won't give up, Siegfried!" she cried, her voice unyielding.

"Do not call me by that name!" Nightmare snarled, advancing towards her.

"We'll keep fighting and fighting until we put an end to your curse!" She parried his blow with a loud grunt, forcing Soul Edge into the ground. She quickly swung her weapon around to drive the point of the blade into the living flesh of Soul Edge. "We will bring you back, Siegfried! Believe in us!"

Nightmare felt the evil sword resonate with pain for a very brief moment before anger took over. The Azure Knight cherished the feeling for it fueled his own anger. "You speak utter nonsense!" he spat venomously, flinging his blade upwards to free it but also to slash at the troublesome vermin. The girl was flexible and able to flip away from the dangerous edge wanting to cut her pretty face. "There is no going back, don't you pathetic fools _understand_? That wretched little elf has fooled you all!"

Someone approached from behind him. "Link believes in saving you, Siegfried," argued Sophitia, her steps were confidant in stride. "We are fighting in his stead so he can show you the light!"

Another being came from his side. "The hero wishes to free you, demon-child," growled the lizard-beast, its words carrying a zealous undertone. "I will make certain that he will succeed!"

Four more of them appeared to surround him on all sides. The two wounded Destroyers, the ninja and younger Athenian – despite their injuries they continued to defy the Azure Knight. They stood tall and their hardened eyes glimmered with dreadful hope.

"We won't lose you, Siegfried!" Cassandra stepped forward, masking her pain beneath a valiant expression. "Do you not remember the reason why we're here?"

"We traveled far and we traveled as one." The red-clad ninja's dark eyes steeled against the demon's blazing glare. "Did you think that we would cast you aside and forget who you truly are?"

"Although our initial intentions have changed," started the Chinese girl, standing alongside the other Destroyer.

"We will fight alongside your companions and set you free," the man finished.

Nightmare twisted around, glowering at each and every one of them. He was breathing heavily within his helm, unable to restrain the rage boiling within his blood. Their words – it was all useless babble!

"Shut up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Shut up! _Shut up_!" He slammed Soul Edge with all his might into the ground in frustration, easily shattering the rock to form another one of his craters.

_Fools! Stupid, ignorant wretched humans!_

He could call them any name; threaten their existence; promise to take their life – no matter what he said to them, they would ignore it. Their feelings would remain unchanged.

Did they not _see_? Did they not _understand_?

They were following a false hope! Set by that cursed little elf!

Where was he? Where was that wretched hero?

If Nightmare could kill him then their hope would shatter to pieces!

He pounded the ground again to stir up another cover of dust.

_More power, Soul Edge! Grant me more power!_

**Do not disappoint me again, my child. **_**His**_** soul is near – the messenger will guide you. Take his power and destroy their light!**

Heat enveloped his right arm as both Soul Edge and his claw were lit aflame with wicked fire. He saw nothing but red and felt only raw power coursing through his body.

Noises were muted save for one childish voice reaching his ears. "_Master. He is here."_

* * *

Blue eyes watched the seemingly eternal battle taking place far below. The heroes of the new world had surrounded the demonic being.

Link could hear their words and feel each of their emotions. His heart, once heavy with guilt, was now light with newfound hope. Lizard, Sophitia, Cassandra, Taki, Seung Mi-na and the two warriors from the east named Xianghua and Kilik were all fighting for the same belief Link carried.

They were all valiant warriors, capable of opposing the darkest evil without a hint of fear. They were hurt and bleeding but they still fought on.

The heroes of the new world were truly admirable.

Link could feel the immensity of Soul Edge's wicked power. Its power appeared endless at first but the more Link concentrated on it, the more he understood it.

He could feel its power change at times; how it shifted and grew during intense moments in battle; how it faltered and weakened when the blade sustained damage.

Even though the others had damaged the evil sword more than a few times, its power was still far greater than the Master Sword.

Silently, the boy could only pray for his companions to succeed in weakening Soul Edge enough to match the level of his holy blade.

The Master Sword was held by his side in his left hand, its tip resting on the ground. Its radiant warmth protected him from the chill of evil shrouding the area and its light granted him the strength to face the darkness without hesitation. On the back of his hand was the mark of the Triforce, its golden glow filling him with unwavering courage.

Link frowned when he felt and saw Soul Edge's power increase with scarlet fire within the cover of dark dust Nightmare had created.

Beside him was Yun-seong, the young man that Link had not seen since the incident at Iografou. The reunion between the boys was brief but nonetheless a happy one. Suffering with broken bones, Yun-seong stood with the help of Talim. They came in hope of helping Link – exactly how, Yun-seong claimed he had not yet figured that part out considering his condition and lack of weapon.

The redhead silently swore at the return of the fiery flames surrounding the demon's arm and sword. "He's gone berserk again!" he exclaimed with a furrowed brow. "They might get killed this time!"

Just then a loud cry of a crow coming from behind startled the three of them.

"What the hell?" The redhead and Talim peered over their shoulders while Link fully turned around.

"You!" the Hylian hissed at the sight of the black-feathered bird perched atop a lone spire. Its head was tilted to the side so one glowing ruby eye was looking straight at him. The boy narrowed his eyes at the cursed crow, not liking its sudden appearance.

The sounds of battle resumed below but Link did not stray his focus away from the messenger. The bird was up to something. Its stare was gleaming with malicious intent.

The ground shook and a monstrous, demonic roar shattered the sky, making Link wince at the sheer volume.

"He's…" Talim sharply gasped, drawing Link's attention towards the pair.

"He's coming! He knows we're here!" Yun-seong announced fervently before grounding out a curse.

Link's eyes widened with realization. The crow was leading Nightmare towards them.

Bounding up the mountain slope at an incredible speed was the berserk demon. The others had been left behind within a choking haze of dust. Eyes a vicious red and lost in an uncontrollable madness, Nightmare was charging straight at Link. Stone spires and rock clusters in the way were easily demolished with a single, careless swing of Soul Edge, hardly slowing the dark knight.

"Hey! Wait!"

Talim left Yun-seong and twirled her two weapons into her hands as she ran down in an attempt to stop the Azure Knight.

Horrified, Link wanted to aid the girl but was roughly grabbed by Yun-seong. "You'll get killed!" the redhead growled through clenched teeth. Hunched over, he was in pain but his grip was still strong. "You're not ready yet, are you?"

Biting his lower lip, the Hylian shook his head with a deep frown. "Soul Edge is still too powerful," was the hero's quick answer.

"Give it to me," Yun-seong suddenly demanded, gesturing with his left hand. His scowl remained on the struggling Talim so he did not see the younger boy's look of confusion.

"Give what –?"

"Your sword. I'll use it against Soul Edge – to weaken it enough for you."

"But –" _You can't use the Master Sword! You're too injured to move! _he wanted to say, however he never got the chance to. Talim was soundly knocked away when she chose to block Nightmare's sweeping blade that also cleaved through solid rock. With the girl out of the way, the demon's gaze fell upon the young hero.

"He's coming! Link! _Hurry_!"

Left with no choice, Link passed the metal hilt of his Master Sword into Yun-seong's waiting hand. The light of the sword flickered but remained glowing with righteous power. However, Yun-seong let out a startled yelp when the end of the sword fell towards the ground. "Why is this so heavy?"

Link did not have time to answer him. Not that it mattered; Yun-seong did not even wait for an answer. With strained effort, the redhead gripped the hilt with both hands and lifted the blade aloft before dashing forward into Nightmare's path.

Thinking fast, Link pulled out his bow. Yun-seong was going to die in the state he was in. Link had to help the redhead somehow.

He still had some magic use but he needed to make every shot count.

Yun-seong was barreling straight for the incoming demon. Gravity was carrying him downwards. There was no stopping his running descent.

An Ice Arrow was drawn and fired within an instant. The shimmering blue-tipped arrow flew over Yun-seong's head and struck the armoured chest of the demon with a flash. Nightmare flinched but continued to move forward as white-blue ice formed and encased his upper body. Once it spread to his arms and legs did the dark knight slow down. The ice was easily broken and the magic quickly dispelled, weakened by the red flames emitting from the cursed sword.

However, it bided enough time for Yun-seong to run and soundly clash the Master Sword against Soul Edge. Link saw white sparks danced between the swords for a split second before Yun-seong's downward momentum carried him into Nightmare.

The redhead ended up tackling the demon over with their blades dangerously pressing against each other between them. They both fell and tumbled down the slope in a clattering, rumbling heap, stopping short of the others that were quickly making their way up. Yun-seong was sprawled on his front with the Master Sword still in his hand while Nightmare rolled onto his feet a little further down. Clutched in his large claw, Soul Edge continued to burn with crimson flame. However, the fire was noticeably weaker than before.

First to reach the demon was Seung Mi-na and Sophitia.

Link had another Ice Arrow prepared and in the midst of stepping forward, he twirled around and fired the freezing projectile at the unsuspected crow. The bird moved to fly away, only managing to open its wings before the arrow struck its body. Frozen atop the rock spire, the crow was a harmless sculpture. A small triumphant smile adorned the boy's lips.

Talim was already on her way down when Link started to descend the slope. She was quick and light on her feet. It did not take long before she joined the two women fighting below.

Bearing with the pain coming from his torn, bloody feet, Link made his way towards the unmoving Yun-seong. The Hylian skidded to a stop and kneeled over the young man to shake him by the shoulders.

"Yun-seong! Yun-seong!"

"I'm alive… Stop that." The redhead groaned and coughed, spitting dirt out of his mouth. He managed to rise onto his elbows and with Link's help, the redhead got into a sitting position. Hunched over and leaning against the Master Sword for support, Yun-seong raised his head slightly to look at the light of the blade. Hearing the others fighting assured him that he was not in immediate danger.

"This sword's really something," Yun-seong murmured between deep breaths. "When I hold it, I don't feel the cold or any pain." He turned his weary brown eyes at Link and put on a smug grin. "If it wasn't so freaking heavy I'd probably kick that demon brat's ass with this."

Link's worried frown disappeared and a grin found its way onto his face.

"Link." Yun-seong's face became serious. "That's all I can do. It's up to everyone else… and you… to finish this." He shifted slightly, prompting the boy to take back the glowing weapon.

"Thank you, Yun-seong." The Hylian bowed his head and placed a hand on top of the hilt. "It was more than enough."

Yun-seong was repulsed. "I hardly did anything." He dropped his hand from the blade and heaved a sigh. "Don't fail, kid, or I'll regret risking my life for a brat like you."

Link smirked and gave him a confident look as he easily wielded the Master Sword with his left hand. "I'll make sure there won't be anything to regret, Yun-seong."

The redhead sneered before grimacing with pain. Yun-seong carefully moved towards a nearby pile of rocks to lean against.

With a final say of thanks (which the redhead waved away), Link cautiously made his way around the battleground.

Hidden from view, he stood above the battle, keeping his focus on Soul Edge's power. Malicious and unnerving, the evil sword was a relentless entity unwilling to yield.

However, as the battle drew on, Link could feel its power fall bit by bit as each brave warrior repeatedly struck it down. The fire enveloping the sword had diminished not too long ago much to Nightmare's furious outrage.

The mountain continued to tremble. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the air along with angry cries and pained screams.

It was difficult to resist the temptation to jump into the battle. His companions were bleeding and wounded. They were fighting while he stood safely away.

However, he knew that if he joined the fight, he would be killed instantly. Restricted to a child's body, he lacked the strength to defend against the greater Soul Edge. He could not exactly draw Nightmare's attention either.

He watched and waited. The black mist that radiated from Nightmare's form was dwindling. Soul Edge's gleaming luster had faded. The metal parts of the evil blade were scratched and the fleshy regions bore open wounds and torn flesh. The yellow eye was still vibrant with glowing hatred.

Nightmare was visibly slower, having endured so many attacks. However, the heroes of the new world were barely fairing any better. The man named Kilik was down for the count along with Cassandra. They were nursing their injuries off to the side close to Yun-seong. Taki and Lizard, who was covered in numerous wounds, were struggling to stay on their feet. Talim was standing protectively beside her friend Xianghua who was suffering from a heavy injury to her side.

Sophitia and Seung Mi-na, although exhausted, appeared to have only minor injuries. The two of them were currently engaged in an aggressive battle with the Azure Knight. They moved with respect to one another, never getting in each other's way and always backing up the other when needed.

Nightmare lashed out at them like a cornered animal. His swings were wild and desperate. Link could hear the demon's ragged breaths echoing within the helm.

Link was certain it was time to move. His companions had done enough. He could bring the evil sword's power further down to match the Master Sword.

With a final prayer to the gods, he ventured out of his hiding spot.

The Master Sword was held before him in both hands, its point facing skyward. His eyes lingered on the mark of sacred triangles on the unblemished blade. Its radiance flowed through him, granting him the power he needed to defy the great evil that twisted the land… and his dear friend.

He turned the blade sideways to see the fighters below. He drew a deep breath and at the top of his lungs he yelled, "_Siegfried_!"

The battle slowed to a stop as all heads turned towards the Hero of Time. Each warrior's expression ranged from concern to understanding.

Only a pair of glaring red eyes bore into him. "Wretched little elf! You now dare show your pathetic self?" Nightmare bellowed, fully turning his body in Link's direction all the while swinging Soul Edge around to force Seung Mi-na and Sophitia back.

"I was only waiting for the right moment," the boy answered, meeting the demon's glare with a hardened gaze.

Nightmare spat with great indignation. "It's _futile_!"

"Prove me wrong!" Link furrowed his brow in anger, his hands tightened around the hilt of his sacred sword.

The Azure Knight seemed to sneer beneath his helm. He turned sharply towards the other fighters around him. Seeing that they had backed away with no intention of attacking him, Nightmare bounded up the slope towards the Hylian.

Link turned around and ran up as well, wanting to lure Nightmare as far away from the others as possible.

The sound of heavy, armoured footsteps and a dragging sword was quickly closing in on him. "Why do you _run_, coward?" the demon roared.

The blond swordsman did not reply, too focused on watching his footing.

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled when he sensed Nightmare behind him. "_Die_!"

Link swerved to the side just as Soul Edge was plunged into the ground where the boy was a split second ago. Twirling in one smooth motion, Link ignored the dust and flying rocks and swung his Master Blade around to strike the side of Soul Edge that remained above ground.

His sword clanged against metal and slashed into flesh. White sparks flew during the brief contact between swords before Link drew back and sprang away from the recovering demon.

Nightmare broke into harsh, mocking laughter. "Did that not prove you wrong, wretch?" the demon jeered after the fleeing Hylian. "There is no hope for any of you!"

The Azure Knight was upon Link within an instant, easily catching up with a single leap. Link avoided the sharp edge crashing down on him and repeated the same hit-and-run action as before.

"Is running all you can do?" the dark knight demanded, sounding quite aggravated to have missed the young boy once again. "What you are doing is meaningless!"

Link tightly clenched his jaw when Nightmare landed in front of him with Soul Edge sweeping from the side. The boy ducked, feeling the wind of the blade passing over his head. It missed his hair but unfortunately not his trusty green hat which was knocked right off.

Inhaling sharply, the Hylian slashed upwards as he rose, clipping the blunt, bony edge of the evil sword and eliciting a tiny shower of sparks.

A few more hits were needed – Link was sure of it. Too tired to run, the boy stood his ground. He had to carefully avoid Nightmare's attacks and counter after each miss.

After two more successful maneuvers, Nightmare became highly annoyed and executed less overbearing swings or chose not to use his sword at all. The chance to damage Soul Edge was greatly reduced, much to Link's frustration.

Patience was the key. However, even that wore thin after the tenth strike against Soul Edge.

How much longer did it take? He was exhausted.

Link was beginning to worry; hope was starting to fade.

His mind was muddled with the thought of failure and his movements became desperate.

A monstrous brown claw swiped at Link's face but the boy hopped back only to leap forward to bring his sacred sword down on Nightmare, forcing the demon to defend with Soul Edge.

That was just what Link wanted. The Master Sword crashed into the evil blade. The usual dance of sparks surprisingly turned into a web of white electricity that erupted between the two swords.

The young hero nearly yelled in triumph at the new effect. The portal was opening!

But soon the light was broken when Nightmare quickly pulled Soul Edge away. Thrown off-guard, the Hylian stumbled forward and was too slow to fully evade as the Azure Knight thrust his wicked blade into him.

What felt like hot, fiery metal slashed into his lower right side as he tried to twist away. Link cried out at the searing sensation flowing through his body and fell onto his back, losing his hold on his weapon. He rolled onto his uninjured side and clutched his wound, feeling warm blood seeping through his fingers. He breathed heavily, hearing the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears.

_Farore, Nayru and Din!_ It _hurt_! It was like fire burning into his blood and tissue. He writhed on the ground, only able to peer through one eye at the towering figure standing over him.

Nightmare was laughing – a maniacal, victorious laugh that echoed throughout the mountain. "How does it _feel_, little pest?" the demon knight asked in a low, malicious tone. "You were destined to fail!"

A solid kick to the stomach sent the wounded boy flying. Link was wracked with pain when he roughly landed and skidded to a stop. He coughed a couple times, barely able to regain his breath. A disturbing chill entered his body, making him shiver uncontrollably despite the fire in his wound.

_Get up!_ he urged himself. He was still alive – he could still fulfill his promise!

Something soon lessened the agony he felt. Gentle warmth flowed from the back of his left hand and soothed the fire and chased away the cold.

The boy blinked through the blurriness, sensing another holy presence nearby.

Too immersed in the joy of a near victory, Nightmare was oblivious to the one coming up behind him.

A bloodied Lizard hooked one arm around the dark knight's neck and sunk his holy sword into the bicep of Nightmare's monstrous claw.

The Azure Knight howled in agony and dropped to his knees with Soul Edge clattering to the ground beside him, the hilt still grasped within the clawed fingers. The Lizardman leaned heavily against him, keeping the demon from rising.

Lizard snapped his jaws urgently at Link, rasping out a series of snarls and hisses.

"Lizard," the Hylian managed to breathe out when he managed to rise onto one elbow.

"_Vile scum_!" Nightmare roared, twisting his neck side-to-side in an attempt to loosen the reptile's hold. Lizard retaliated by burrowing his claws into the leathery flesh of Nightmare's right shoulder. With only one arm free, the demon slammed his left, armoured elbow into the lizard keeping him in place. Protected with a fairly long curved, bony spine, the demon stabbed into Lizard's side easily. The Lizardman snarled in pain yet the beast refused to let go. Again and again, Nightmare thrust his elbow behind him to repeatedly stab the already wounded reptile.

"No! Stop it! Lizard, _let go_!" Link cried out in fear of his friend. Lizard was going to die!

However, Nightmare did not stop and Lizard continued to hold onto the dark knight through the pain. The reptile turned one grimacing eye on Link and let out a few weak roars that were gurgled from the blood filling his mouth. He was trying to tell the hero something…

_Now is your chance… Open the portal…_

Link's eyes widened.

With one loud grunt, Nightmare put all his strength into his next thrust of his elbow, piercing his bony spine deep into the Lizardman's body one last time. The scaled beast buckled forward, blood dripping out of its open jaws. Lizard's arms fell limp and Nightmare was free.

When Lizard started to slip away from Nightmare, Link ignored his wound, climbed onto his feet and ran forward. Time slowed when the hero met his dying friend's clouded gaze. Tears stung the boy's blue eyes but the Hylian could not have been more grateful. He gave the gallant beast one final nod.

_Thank you, Lizard… for everything._

Time resumed. The reptile's limp body hit the ground and rolled down the slope.

Link grasped the hilt of his fallen Master Sword lying before Nightmare's kneeled form. He yelled through pain and fury when he clashed the sacred blade against Soul Edge. With Lizard's sword still pierced into his arm, Nightmare could do nothing but snarl. Sparks turned into white electricity that coursed around both blades. A bright white light flashed from their swords followed by a familiar ringing that sounded through their ears.

"No…" Nightmare rasped, his crimson eyes wide with horror.

Link weakly smiled at the other as the white light surrounded them both.

* * *

A/N: I tried not to drown you guys in excessive fight scenes but considering what was happening in the story so far it was kind of difficult _not_ to! I hope you all enjoyed it!

We're almost there! One more chapter and maybe an epilogue too.

I hope you guys hang around until the end!

Thanks for reading!


	29. Legends

A/N: Again, many thanks to all of you for your continued support. Here is the long awaited final chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Legends**

He gasped, having suddenly woken up by an odd tingling sensation running through his body. He found himself lying on his left side against a solid ground. Moving proved difficult; his body felt extremely heavy and his right arm was completely numb. He felt drained of energy. He was void of any thought.

He wasn't sure how long he remained unmoving until his senses gradually returned.

First, he heard the annoying ringing that sounded around him. It was high-pitch in frequency but not excruciatingly loud.

The next thing he felt was the stinging of his eyes even though they were closed. He clenched them tightly shut but to no avail did that ease the discomfort.

He then recalled a brilliant flash. It had blinded him.

Then he remembered _everything_. His mouth twitched into a snarl as the memories flooded through.

The cursed Lizardman had crippled him with its vile blade. And the _wretched little elf_ – the brat had clashed his holy sword against Soul Edge one final time, enveloping them in white light. That accursed white light… he had believed that he would never see it again! So the blasted elf had succeeded in opening the portal, did he not?

_No_… it could not be. _He_ was the one in control and not cast into slumber like before.

However, Soul Edge… he could not hear it nor could he feel its great power. Without the sword he felt nothing. _Absolutely nothing_. The sword had been silenced somewhere and his rage was contained. Even the strong scent of blood invoked no feeling from him.

_What has happened?_

Slowly, he opened his eyes, seeing only a blur of black, blue and red through the stinging pain. He breathed out sharply, unable to keep his eyes open for too long. He couldn't tell if his body had changed – if he was older or even younger. He only felt exhausted and weak unlike the first encounter with the portal of light.

His left hand twitched when he tried to move it, sending that odd tingling sensation all over his body. He loudly cursed as frustration started to grow inside him.

The effect of the portal differed from the last. The wretched boy must have been wrong all along.

Something soundly groaned nearby, making his head jerk in its direction.

Bearing through the minor grievance, he pried open his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. He stiffened at the sight before him.

There was nothing but a mass of swirling colours all around him. Streaks of black, streams of blue; weaving, dancing, moving like water. A deep red burned within the darkness but never did the crimson touch the calm blues. He was lying on an invisible solid floor for the colours continued to move undisturbed beneath him.

_This place…_ It was slightly different with the addition of the blue glow but he recognized it nonetheless: It was the damnable dark realm he had dreaded to return.

_How?_ How was he cast into the endless void once again?

His body trembled, the fear of remaining trapped in darkness for eternity overwhelmed him. Was the opening still there? Or had it closed completely? He could hardly lift his head to look around.

He angrily roared at his body's refusal to move. He needed to search for an escape before it was too late.

Something groaned again, making him remember that he was not alone. Under the faint, moving glow of red and blue in the twisted realm, his eyes made out the crumpled form of a _child_ not too far from him.

"_You_…" he lowly hissed through clenched teeth. It was the boy's blood that he could smell.

The wretched elf stirred, his back was turned towards the other. Only managing to rise onto one elbow, the brat soon collapsed back down.

Barely alive and still a child.

Nightmare's body was also still the same, much to his annoyance.

So the fool's plan had indeed failed to reverse the curse of time. Instead, they had opened a dark rift and were probably trapped inside!

The fallen boy was truly a pathetic sight!

"Get up," the harsh command towards the boy left his lips without him even thinking about it.

The elf visibly flinched from his voice but didn't move.

"_Get up_." His tone was more demanding and angry, spoken once again out of his will.

At first, the boy failed to rise, however at the second try the elf succeeded in rolling onto his stomach to slowly prop himself onto his elbows and knees. The boy's hands were curled into fists from the effort and his breath came out ragged and short. His forehead rested on his forearms, his blond hair hiding his face.

Red eyes narrowed with impatience. "Rise!" Nightmare suddenly snapped. "Or do you want to die here?"

The Azure Knight furrowed his brow at his own words – words he had no intention of saying in the first place. He did not care if the brat died right in front of him. In fact, he should be grateful the elf was suffering from the wounds Nightmare had personally inflicted. He should be mocking and laughing at the brat for his utter failure. He should be cursing the boy to hell for casting them into an empty world!

The pitiful vermin slightly lifted his head to peer through messy blond fringes of hair at the demon. "Wh-Where is… this?" the boy slowly rasped in a mere whisper.

_Your grave!_ Was Nightmare's desired reply but the words were never spoken.

"Your poor excuse of a time portal," was instead his answer to the boy.

He mentally cursed, sensing another presence interfering with his true actions.

"The portal?" The elf glanced at his left hand, moving his blood-stained fingers as if testing if they were his own. Shock fell over the brat's pale face followed by extreme disappointment. "We're still… the same." The boy buried his face and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. "This can't be it! I was sure… I-I thought…" He bit his lower, trembling lip and slowly shook his head in disbelief.

Nightmare cherished the boy's defeated display however he couldn't show it. In place of mockery was scorn; "Don't be such a pathetic fool. We are still inside the damn portal! Now get up!"

The elf continued to shake his head.

The demon's glare was furious. "Are you giving up now after coming all this way, brat? _Get up_!"

"There's nothing more I can do," the boy weakly murmured, refusing to obey.

"Imbecile! Idiot! Goddamn stupid little elf!" The insults were hissed out of pure frustration. "You are nothing but a damn liar, _Link_!"

At the sound of his name, the blond-haired swordsman raised his head to gaze upon the demon with wide, blue eyes. His lips moved to form the name Nightmare did not need to hear.

_Siegfried!_

His other half was somehow meddling. The human should have disappeared after Soul Edge's reawakening!

Nightmare tried to regain control of his body, only succeeding in making the fingers of his left hand twitch and nothing more. His hand formed a tight fist soon after as if the human was mocking the demon's incapability to move.

"Did you not make a promise? Or were they just empty words?" his human-half continued, his eyes boring into the despicable elf.

The elf licked his lips and swallowed. "No… Of course not," he rasped. A weak, relieved smile adorned the pointy-eared child's face. He carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position, one hand pressed against his bleeding wound at his side. "I intend to keep my promise, Siegfried." His eyes were closed to fight off the wave of dizziness that struck him but he remained upright.

Nightmare felt his lips curl into a sneer. "Then hurry up."

The blond hero drew several deep breaths and slowly exhaled each one. Blue eyes then opened to look around the area. "Is this really the time portal? Why are we inside it? This never happened last time."

The other snorted. "Did you honestly believe that the same thing would happen twice?"

"Yes. I was hoping it was as simple as that," the elf mumbled with a slight pout. His gaze focused on something behind the fallen Azure Knight that made the boy gasp in surprise.

"What do you see?" Was it an exit out of the treacherous realm?

"Our swords."

Nightmare internally smiled. Soul Edge was still near. If he could somehow overpower his human self and reclaim the cursed weapon he would be free to rule again.

"Take us to them."

The elf nodded and, after straining his body to rise, shuffled towards the dark knight on wobbly legs. Blood drenched the lower half of his oversized tunic and trailed down his right leg. Pain was evident by his grimacing expression and clenched teeth. He dropped to his knees right before Nightmare with a deep sigh, his tired eyes staring at the demon's right arm. "This sword…" whispered the boy as he reached out to touch something Nightmare failed to notice when he regained consciousness.

The demon's head shifted to look at the hilt of a blade protruding from the leathery flesh of his monstrous claw. It was the cursed beast's holy sword still embedded into his arm and it was the cause for his body's numbness. It had lost its light and appeared to be only a normal blade.

"Do not touch it!" Nightmare's human-half snarled with a dangerous warning.

Link pulled back his hand within an instant. "Does it hurt?" he asked with a frown.

"No. However," the demon formed a snide grin hidden under his helm. It was not meant for the elf to see but for Nightmare himself. "It is suppressing my evil power."

"That's why you…" The elf trailed off in realization as he gazed upon the sword with a saddened expression. A hopeful glimmer shone in his eyes when he gave the Azure Knight a determined look and smile. "Lizard's death will not be in vain… Just one more step until this is all over. You'll be free."

"Free?" the dark knight's other half scoffed at that. "Will I be truly free of this curse?"

"Believe." The hero placed his right hand in Nightmare's left in a supportive gesture. Iron fingers unwillingly curled, clasping tightly but not harming the other. "I will make sure it will happen. You will be yourself once again."

Freedom… that was what Nightmare desired as well. To be free of his weak human self and become a whole being; one that lived for death and carnage; one that brought chaos and fear in the lives of men. For that brief moment, the true Azure Knight wanted the wretched elf's belief to come true. Let the human have his pitiful life while Nightmare be reborn anew!

Burdened with pain and weakness, it took some time and effort for the puny elf to position Nightmare's heavy body so he could lift the demon onto his armoured feet.

With his left arm draped around the smaller elf, Nightmare placed most of his weight on the injured boy since his legs were stiff and barely moving. At most, it seemed his human-half could move his left leg to take meager steps while his right one was dragging.

With both struggling to stay on their feet, they moved at a snail's pace towards the glow of light up ahead. It was no surprise that the light came from the elf's atrocious sword but what did surprise him was the presence of another light-bearing sword that Link failed to mention. The blade of the second sword was thinner than the Master Sword but shone just as brightly.

_Soul Calibur…_ There was no doubt about it. The wretched sword was initially lost in the dark void after all.

The two swords were held stiff vertically in the air with their tips pointed downward a short distance apart, suspended by unnatural forces. Behind the two divine swords was the larger Soul Edge that radiated with visible wisps of dark energy. The eye of Soul Edge was open but unfocused as if caught within a trance. Its evil aura was cancelled out by the light of the two radiant swords. Each weapon was positioned to form a small triangle.

Nightmare could not feel the evil sword's aura nor hear it speak. He could not sense the cursed holy weapons either, making him assume the weapons were neutralizing each other.

The annoying ringing noticeably grew louder as they approached the floating weapons. Panting heavily on trembling knees, Link stopped them before the swords of light, his eyes resting on the holy blade to their right. Trapped within the dark void, the sword's form had remained the same throughout the years. How and why it has suddenly appeared alongside their weapons was a mystery.

Has it been waiting for its owner to retrieve it?

Or has the time finally come for it to choose its new master?

Nightmare would have frozen with that realization if he was in control of his body. The dreaded Spirit Sword… Has it chosen Siegfried?

_It cannot be_…

"It is Soul Calibur," Nightmare's other half answered the elf's questioning stare. "It was lost here in this dark void on that fateful day, four years ago…"

"Soul Calibur…" the boy quietly repeated in awe before shifting slightly to give the demon an exhausted but confused look. "Wait, this… this is the void of darkness? We didn't open the time portal?" He sounded worried.

"It is the dark void yet it is different here." Red eyes scanned the endless realm, watching the colours dance and flow all around with no particular pattern. There was no beginning and no end. Nightmare had once wandered the void, feeling forever lost and hopeless as time passed by – no, there was no time to keep track of. Days, weeks, months, _years_ all felt the same.

"The blue light you see within the darkness," the demon's left hand weakly gestured to the surrounding swirls of blue melding with the black streams, "it was never here before."

"It is… it is the colour of time. It has to be," Link surmised, glancing at his sacred weapon. "The realm of time is the same blue."

"We opened the portal under different circumstances than the last. This new realm is the result." Nightmare's eyes fell on Soul Calibur. "It was the power of these swords that have created this awful place."

"If we take the Master Sword and Soul Calibur, what would happen? Would this realm collapse and disappear?"

The other had no answer. Crimson orbs were transfixed on the Spirit Sword, drawn by its soft bluish-white light.

What did the human feel when looking upon the holy blade? Nightmare dared not to know.

"Why don't we find out?" was his human-half's sudden answer. Nightmare's body pushed off the startled elf and stumbled forward with newfound strength to his legs. The left hand reached up at the white hilt of Soul Calibur. Nightmare tried to change his body's direction, to reach for Soul Edge instead, but once again the demon only caused a minor twitch in the fingers. His other self was laughing at him now, deep echoing chortles that ridiculed the helpless Azure Knight.

Nightmare could only watch with silent rage.

Iron fingers clasped around the handle and instantly a bright flash of light emitted from the contact. Then there was pain. White fire spread up his arm and into his body. He screamed but his body never let go.

Hot flames burned into his very core, devouring every nerve and fiber in searing agony. He was consumed in pain for what felt like a goddamn eternity, making him beg for it to stop and kill him already.

Something as cold as ice suddenly grasped his heart, encircling it in its cold, powerful grip. It violently pulled, tearing him inside out.

The pain vanished as white eventually turned to black. He felt as light as air for a brief moment before he started to sink into the muted darkness.

**My child… I am here… Return to me…**

_Soul Edge…_ Nightmare could hear its voice, guiding him through the emptiness. Its power was waiting for him.

If he had a mouth he would be sneering for he was no longer restrained within the human burden he deeply loathed.

* * *

Heat swallowed him from head to toe, chasing away the deep, bitter cold that wracked his stiff body. It was painful at first. The white fires burned his outer skin before spreading deeper into his heart, mind and soul. Icy tendrils that held him prisoner were devoured by hot flames. He had screamed at the burning agony; he had silently begged for it to stop but the fires would not listen.

Then came the soothing cold that eased away the searing pain. Unlike the bitter ice that tormented him, the cool sensation was more pleasant and calming. It penetrated to his very core but it was neither excruciating nor uncomfortable.

The heaviness was gone from his body; he was stripped of exhaustion and weakness.

No longer was he bound to the malevolent entity that resided within him. No longer did he hear its harsh whispers and thoughts.

The chains have been broken, their links severed. He was _free _– free of the darkness that haunted his soul.

An otherworldly voice that sounded neither male nor female rang through the confines of his mind, clear and echoing; "_I have been waiting, warrior, for your time to come. Your soul, it burns with honest desire._

"_Power. Forgiveness. Redemption. These desires resonate the strongest within you._

"_I will give you Power however you alone must seek Forgiveness and Redemption._

"_Heed me: The great evil will rise once more. Eliminate the evil with my granted Power._

"_The Time you seek will return when the Hero's soul is fully awakened."_

"I am already awake," a distant youthful male voice sounded all around, carrying a hint of a smirk. "I am merely waiting. The end is nigh. Are you ready to finally put an end to all of this, Siegfried?"

For the first time after what felt like countless years, he heard his own true voice, strong and unwavering; "Yes."

Something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the blank world of white and cold and into a realm of heat and darkness.

He found himself standing, feeling taller than he remembered. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Shocked was his mind when he first saw the transparent white-blue crystal that covered the familiar metal armour of his body – a body that was the size and build of an _adult human_! Breathless, he took a quick look up and down his body, seeing crystal-covered armour protecting every part. He gaped at his armoured left hand, flexing each finger before clenching into a tight fist. Not once did the crystal outer layer interfere with his movements.

Then he noticed the large blade held in his right hand. He lifted the huge sword with ease before him, studying its beautiful glowing blue core and its clear crystalline surface that refracted the blue light, making the sword shimmer like pure ice. The crystal encrusted hilt fanned out around the central core, forming majestic wings of metal and frost. The blade itself was long and unevenly shaped but carried a sharp double-edge nonetheless. Strange as it appeared to be, the sword was a visually captivating weapon.

It was _Soul Calibur_.

It spoke to him. It had chosen him as its new wielder and granted him its formidable power. Its form had changed to match his abilities with both armour and sword. Once a one-handed blade that fit the style of that Chinese woman, Soul Calibur was now a zweihander-type sword meant for his hands only.

Never had he imagined himself capable of wielding such power that defied the cursed Soul Edge. Its power embraced him, fortifying his body and soul against its polar evil. The same sword that defeated him when he was Nightmare years ago was ironically his to wield.

"Astounding, isn't it?" asked a familiar voice to his right.

With a start, Siegfried turned sharply to the one who spoke, nearly gasping in surprise. "Link," he managed to whisper at the boy's change in appearance.

The elf was a young adult standing a head shorter than the other, wearing a green tunic with white undergarments, a green hat atop his blond head, brown leather finger-less gauntlets on both of his crossed arms and brown leather boots to match. Strapped to his back was his sheathed Master Sword and quiver of arrows and attached to his waist belt was his pouch of items he always carried as a child. And his long, pointy ears… they were both pierced with small blue hoop-earrings. If anything, the elf looked very similar to his younger self.

A wide grin adorned the young man's face, making him appear like the child Siegfried was used to seeing. The smile soon turned into a smirk as Link's expression became bold and mature. "No time to gawk in wonder, my friend," stated the elf, nodding his head towards Siegfried's left, "it's not over yet."

Siegfried lowered his magnificent sword as he turned to face the growing evil flaring with hot orange flames. He took a second to glance around, noticing that they were within a different but similar void. Pulsing deep reds and dark purples mingled with pitch black. Unlike the watery flow, the movement of colours in the evil realm was more violent and erratic, reflecting the turmoil and anger of the malevolent entity rising before the two warriors. Fire was spreading along the unseen ground, surrounding the creature that held onto the hilt of _Soul Edge_.

"_Inferno_," Siegfried seethed, narrowing his eyes at the fiery demon forming into its humanoid shape.

He heard the hum of a drawn sword beside him. "The soul of Soul Edge…" Link quietly remarked, stepping slightly ahead. In his left hand was his Master Sword, its light shining as vibrant as ever. On the back of his gloved hand was the mysterious glowing mark of three golden triangles, with one triangle brighter than the rest. Siegfried had yet to fully understand what sort of power Link possessed.

Capable of penetrating the darkest of evil despite all odds, Link's unfathomable powers had to be undeniably equal to that of a heavenly god. (Or close to a god at least.)

The air of the hostile realm was electrified with energy coming from not only the dark being but from Siegfried and Link as well. The opposite powers were in silent discord, creating a chaotic world.

"Your wounds have healed?" inquired the knight, stepping up beside the other.

Link nodded, giving Siegfried a sideways glance. "I'm missing a shield but I'm not too worried about that. We can take this fiend down, right, wielder of Soul Calibur?"

The older blond sneered, swinging his new weapon forward. It was not too heavy nor too light, just the perfect weight. He gave a resolute answer; "That's right. Let's finish this." By destroying Soul Edge completely would Siegfried ever redeem himself worthy to continue living on. By destroying the cursed weapon would he ever have the power to forgive himself for the sins he had committed. By destroying the wretched blade would he ever have a peace of mind.

Eyes that burned with intense white flames fell upon them when Inferno fully emerged. Soul Edge, just like Soul Calibur, had changed its form to better suit its 'wielder'. It had returned to its original size and shape – the true sword of Nightmare.

The fire demon resembled the Guardian of Soul Edge in that its limbs were made of brownish bone held together with living flames. Its main body was composed mainly of fire and few white bone segments just like most of its head. Atop the flaming skull was a crown of spike-like protrusions of black metal with a central, long horn at the front.

Its power was overflowing. The dark void twisted under its wake. With a simple wave of its inhuman hand it spread its flames outward, encircling the warriors within. Trapped inside a wall of fire, the demon left the impression that their battle would be to the death.

Inferno had no voice, it could not speak. However, it moved its body as a human would in a taunting gesture, daring them to attack. The stance it took was not surprising – matching that of Siegfried's greatest foe: _Nightmare_.

His alter ego – was his spirit taken in by Soul Edge? It was plausible since Nightmare was born from the evil sword.

If that was the case, then it would be very satisfying to defeat the fire demon.

Unfazed by the intense heat, Siegfried lowered into his stance. Beside him, Link was shielding his face from the sweltering fires with his right arm, sweat already trickling down his chin.

The boy was at an extreme disadvantage. With a nod to the elf, the knight took the initiative. He lunged forward, quickly closing the distance between him and the demon thanks to his long strides. (He really missed being an adult!)

He swept his sword around, starting off with a horizontal strike. As expected, the demon blocked against it. Soul Calibur brilliantly clashed into Soul Edge, creating a shower of sparks. Siegfried stepped forward to further press his blade against the evil sword, testing the strength behind his opponent. White electricity crackled against crimson energy, vying for dominance. Their polar energies battled for a brief moment before Inferno pulled back its weapon for a quick counter.

The hilt of Soul Edge nearly slammed into Siegfried's chest as he stepped back, anticipating the demon's attack. Having spent years in the body and mind of Nightmare, Siegfried could predict the Azure Knight's way of attacking. However, the same could be said for Inferno being able to foresee the blond warrior's maneuvers.

Nightmare's moves were originally Siegfried's. But over time and after countless battles, Nightmare further developed each attack to be more precise and efficient in killing. Those developed skills were deeply ingrained in Siegfried's body and mind. He fought like Nightmare and Nightmare fought like him.

An even match, the demon and knight viciously battled, defending each other's strikes and parrying each other's blades. He swung with much fervor that the monster's flames followed the direction of his blade whenever he missed. Not once did Siegfried land a hit on the fiery pest, making the man snarl in frustration.

He quickly wiped the sweat off his brow caused by exertion and not the heat of the fire. The crystal armour provided protection against the blazing air.

Taking a risky maneuver, he went for a low sweep, aiming for the demon's ankles. However, the cursed monster simply jumped back and instantly retaliated with a downward strike. Siegfried rolled to the side, hearing Soul Edge slam into solid ground. He was about to perform a counter of his own but a flash of green appeared in the corner of his eye.

Yelling as he leapt, Link went in with a jumping slash. His Master Sword struck the demon's crowned head, knocking the monster backward from the blow. The demon staggered but remained standing.

Not wasting the opportunity, Siegfried pounced forward, running his blade into Inferno's exposed body. It felt like he pierced into nothing but air, however once Soul Calibur was lodged _inside_ the demon the sword jolted with energy.

Bluish-white light flared from Soul Calibur, making Inferno reel back as if in pain. The demon's flames were blown back by the burst of divine light, reducing the fires to weak glowing embers. Eyes that once burned an intense white faded into two deep orange, smoking hollows.

Inferno fell backwards, slipping away from Soul Calibur's edge. Soul Edge clattered beside its prone, smoldering body. Dark wisps of evil energy weakened around the cursed sword yet its eye remained open and glaring. The wall of fire dwindled into nothingness, taking away the orange light and heat. The realm had calmed, its colours softening and moving more akin to waves of heated air.

It had gone quiet with the exception of the heavy panting of the elf. Drenched in sweat, Link cautiously approached the smoldering remains of Inferno's body. "Was that it?" he asked, sounding quite breathless but relieved. He circled the ashes before stopping beside the fallen evil weapon. "All that is left is to destroy Soul Edge."

His blue eyes looked at Siegfried expectantly, silently asking to do the deed. Siegfried glowered at the atrocious sword lying helpless on its own one final time.

_Soul Edge_ – the wicked blade that once controlled him and turned him into a killing demon. He had brought suffering and death to everything and everyone he had encountered under its dark hold. To finally be free of its curse felt much like a dream.

But he _knew_ it was no mere dream.

The boy dressed in green, bearing a mystical light and wielding a holy sword capable of vanquishing the darkest of shadows was proof of reality. It was so long ago, it seemed, when Siegfried encountered Link the first time. They had journeyed so far and each had endured so much pain. It was difficult to understand why Link had stayed by Siegfried's side throughout it all.

The hero had promised Siegfried his freedom and stayed true to his word.

None other had ever shown such devotion.

Siegfried was eternally grateful to have Link as a friend. If the hero had not arrived in the forest on that day, what would have become of his fate?

He would probably still be Nightmare, hunting the lands for fragments of Soul Edge – that was certain. Silently, he scoffed at the thought.

He nodded at the elven swordsman, giving the honor of ending the greatest evil to the hero.

With both hands, Link held the Master Sword before him, the tip of the blade pointing downward in preparation for a stabbing thrust.

The yellow eye of the cursed sword fell on the young man, shining with malice. Link was unfazed by its unnerving stare. If anything his features hardened to match that of a veteran warrior who had dealt with such evil many times over. "Perish into nothingness," the hero whispered, raising his blade over the eye of Soul Edge.

**Perish? **A familiar demonic voice suddenly rang through the darkness. A short cruel laugh sounded all around.** You are sadly mistaken…**

Siegfried's eyes widened. "Get back!" he bellowed at the boy. Link glanced at him abruptly but didn't question him before jumping away from Soul Edge. Just when the elf landed did something black and wispy start to gather around the remains of Inferno and the fallen blade in a strong, vicious wind, blowing back the boy and nearly knocking Siegfried over. Dark tendrils swirled together, entwining to create a whole being. The darkness cleared and the wind stopped to reveal the hideous form that manifested before them.

Glowing crimson eyes glowered at Siegfried with deadly intent as the monster stood tall in its gleaming azure armour. A large monstrous three-fingered brown claw was its right arm with its shoulder baring an open _mouth_ with glistening pointed teeth. Brownish leathery flesh spreading from the mutated arm across its upper chest also bore a set of ferocious fangs. A long, pointed horn protruded from the front top of its helm while a fin-like projection adorned the top and back.

"_Nightmare_," Siegfried growled, unable to hide his loathing hate. Emerald eyes blazed with fury at the ugly demon that dared to show itself before him.

"Did you miss me, _Siegfried_?" the monster spoke, his tone harsh through the ears. He stepped forward, turning his body sideways to point the evil sword in his human-like hand at the blond knight. Soul Edge, its form was slightly altered and its eye glowed an eerie purple along with the strange crystal inlaid within the center of the pulsing, fleshy region near it. "Your hate is _nothing_ without me."

**For I am you and you are me.**

"No. We are no longer one and the same," Siegfried lowly spat with utter disgust, baring his teeth at the dark being.

"I was born from your hatred, do you not remember?" Nightmare cocked his helmed head slightly, giving the man a hidden sneer. "Without me, you are incomplete."

**Your power only comes from hatred.**

"I am the one who created you," Siegfried admitted, his mouth a grim line. He diverted his gaze briefly to the divine sword clenched in his right hand before returning his attention to the Azure Knight. Overwhelming hate was the reason Nightmare continued to exist; the reason why the demon manifested without a host.

Siegfried was the only one who understood the evil entity. That must have been why Soul Calibur had chosen him as its new wielder. The sword had yearned for the annihilation of Soul Edge and had perhaps foreseen his destiny. "Then I am the one destined to defeat you!" He mirrored the demon's current stance, pointing Soul Calibur at the monster.

"Are you forgetting something, Siegfried?" chided an annoyed-looking elf. Standing a fair distance from the Azure Knight, the boy smirked at the older man. "You're not alone in this fight. We'll take him down together!"

Nightmare broke into a deep, amusing laugh as his crimson orbs turned to the blond hero. The air around the dark knight shimmered with black energy. The colours of the void twisted and pulsed in reflection of the demon's growing power. "Wretched little elf," the Azure Knight snarled, "What use will you be when you are _dead_?" Nightmare attacked before he even finished his sentence.

He was upon the green swordsman within an instant, bringing Soul Edge around for a fast sweep to the boy's neck. Luckily, Link was ready for it, having leapt backwards to avoid the loss of his head. Nightmare moved in to thrust his blade forward. With his long range, he easily closed the distance between him and the hero within a blink of an eye.

The elven warrior dodged to the side, narrowly evading the deadly blade wanting to run him through. Link dove towards the recovering demon into a crouch position, his sword lighting up with mystical blue energy. With a yell, he jumped straight up all the while twirling his body and sword in circles in an odd but effective attack. Link struck Nightmare's body multiple times with his powered Master Sword, knocking the greater demon into the air.

Impressed, Siegfried dashed towards the falling Azure Knight. He leapt into the air, swinging Soul Calibur down on the defenseless demon in midair. However the monster detected him and twisted to face Siegfried, bringing Soul Edge around to intercept the divine sword. The clash between swords rang loud but the impact knocked Nightmare straight into the ground. The demon rolled into his fall and returned to his feet soon after, a look of murder flashing in his eyes.

Siegfried cursed at the demon's undamaged armour. He was certain Link's Master Sword was just as effective as Soul Calibur in harming the fiend. Or was the demon's healing power much greater than before?

There was no time to think about that; Nightmare was charging straight for the elf once again. Letting out a furious roar, the Azure Knight unleashed a series of attacks that forced Link to continuously dodge and evade without a chance to counter. With no shield, Link wasn't capable of defending properly either.

**His power! It shall be mine!**

The crystal-armoured knight rushed to the other's aid by attacking the demon from the side. Soul Calibur slashed into the dark being, throwing Nightmare into the ground. The demon hissed in pain but returned to his feet faster than expected. The wound in his side closed up immediately and the armour was restored to its former glory.

Siegfried huffed in annoyance. "Relentless bastard," he hissed under his breath at the rising, unharmed demon.

Link joined the blond knight, keeping his focus on their opponent. "We can't seem to harm him," he needlessly told the older man.

"It is futile," the demon mocked, raising his large talons before him and clenching it into a fist. "Your pitiful weapons are useless against me!"

**For I am the master of this twisted world!**

Siegfried narrowed his eyes at Nightmare's unspoken words. If the body cannot be harmed then why not go for the main source of evil power? "Use everything you got against Soul Edge," informed the older blond, falling into his stance. "We'll destroy it and take Nightmare down in the process!" He attacked first, charging headlong at the laughing demon.

"Destroy it?" the demon mused aloud, running forward to meet the blond knight. They both performed the same maneuver, attempting to bring their large swords down on each other's heads. Their swords clashed in the middle instead, sending a shower of sparks to fly all around. Siegfried grunted against the power behind his opponent's blade, feeling his arms tremble from the impact. Through sheer effort he pressed Soul Calibur against the demon's sword in hope of forcing the other back. White and red energy flared between the polar blades in another battle of dominance.

Nightmare was far stronger than Inferno, there was no mistaking it. The demon seemed unfazed by the amount of pressure Siegfried was forcing against him. Those red eyes sneered at the other. "You pathetic fools will never succeed."

**For you shall both die by my blade!**

Emerald eyes hardened against the vile fiend. "We will not yield. Your end is _inevitable_." Siegfried pulled back the moment he sensed Link behind him, making Nightmare slam his weapon into the ground.

The hero rounded the other, the Master Sword glowing a vibrant orange instead of blue. Link flipped in the air, spinning both himself and his magical sword at Soul Edge. Orange streaks followed the boy's twirling blade. Once, twice, thrice he struck the evil sword in quick succession, creating a dazzling display of sparks and flashing energy before Nightmare had time to withdraw.

Soul Edge's flesh was cut open and part of the purple crystal was scratched. However, its power had yet to falter.

Link stumbled in his landing due to his spinning momentum, leaving him vulnerable for Nightmare's counter. Siegfried acted in haste and jumped between the boy and the demon in time to parry Soul Edge to the ground. The blond knight followed with an upward slash, grinding the edge of his sword against the flesh and metal of the evil weapon. Soul Calibur shattered part of the purple core, sending crystal shards flying along with a few small fragments of the demon's sword. The pupil of the sword's eye contracted from the damage it received.

Swearing, Nightmare lashed out with his claw before Siegfried could complete his swing. Talons swiped into the blond knight's exposed side, soundly raking through crystal, armour and flesh. Siegfried was flung away by the powerful blow where he roughly landed and skidded to a stop.

He heard Link cry out his name in panic just as Nightmare roared out in anger.

**Grant me the last of your power, Soul Edge!**

Siegfried felt Nightmare's demonic aura dramatically increase to a frightening level. He opened his eyes and swore at the sight of the familiar red flame surrounding the evil sword and not just the monstrous claw but the entire enraged demon.

Berserk, Nightmare was a savage, killing crimson beast that lunged at Link with a bloodthirsty snarl.

Siegfried grimaced from his new wounds as he quickly climbed back to his feet. The two visibly bleeding gashes were painful but not fatally deep. Blood running down his armour stained the clear crystal red.

The core of Soul Calibur flashed as blue wisps of energy reached out and _mended_ the armour's gaping holes but unfortunately not Siegfried's wounds.

Bearing with the pain, the knight charged back into battle.

Link was struggling to evade all of Nightmare's wild attacks. He attempted to block an overhead strike when left with no choice, resulting in him falling to one knee from the heavy strike. Too slow to move, he had to block against a second downward slash, placing the back of his right hand beneath the flat of his blade for support. The powerful impact left his arms numb and weak. Unable to raise his blade, Link could not block the third strike.

Siegfried bellowed in fury as he drove Soul Calibur into Nightmare's back, saving the hero from harm. He felt the sword pierce through the other side. The demon was howling in agony at the burning energy coursing into his wound but refused to fall. Nightmare violently twisted around, throwing Siegfried aside and making him lose his hold on Soul Calibur. The divine weapon remained embedded within the demon, its power visibly conflicting with Nightmare's ability to regenerate.

Despite the obvious pain it was feeling, Nightmare continued with his rampage, his fiery flames still burning with vengeance. With deadly eyes locked onto the crystal-armoured knight, the demon launched at his target.

Moving so fast, the fiend was blur of red that appeared before Siegfried within a split second.

Weaponless and too slow to fully evade, Siegfried sidestepped and swung out his right arm to backhand the deadly edge aiming to run him through. Managing to only divert the blade slightly from his feeble attempt, the point of Soul Edge still pierced into his armour and sunk into his right side. His armour thankfully lessened the blow, stopping the blade from penetrating into vital organs. However, it was absolutely painful – the cursed metal felt like fire cutting into his body before he was thrown backwards from the hit.

He cried out when he landed on his back, writhing at the searing pain from his new wound. Link was yelling at him – what exactly, Siegfried couldn't quite comprehend at his current state of mind. He turned towards the elf, catching sight of Nightmare breaking out of a thin shell of blue ice. A flash of blue erupted from the demon's back as more magical ice started to spread around his head and upper body. But the magic was quickly shattered for the powerful, rageful demon could not be easily contained.

When the demon sharply twirled around to face his attacker, a yellow streaked arrow struck the fiend's helmed face. Blinding golden light flashed before Nightmare's eyes, making him shriek in surprise. Unable to see, the demon thrashed blindly, attacking at nothing in front of him.

"Get up! Get your sword!" Link told the older warrior, drawing another golden arrow. "I'll keep him distracted!"

Siegfried's breath hitched in his throat when he forced his body to rise. The hole in his armour did not seal, making him assume that Soul Calibur's presence was required.

The blond knight snorted at the boy. Getting behind the thrashing demon was easier said than done. Nightmare was swinging Soul Edge all over the place in a futile attempt to hit something without seeing it. Nonetheless, there was no other way to retrieve Soul Calibur while the demon was berserk.

Rounding the dark knight at a relatively safe distance, Siegfried cautiously waited for Link to fire another flash arrow at the monster's face. The second golden blast made Nightmare rear back with a horrified scream. That was when Siegfried ran in and grabbed the hilt of his divine blade, feeling its power cool the fire in his wound and lessen the pain. He planted a boot on the fiend's back and kicked the bastard off his sword.

Nightmare fell forward onto his hands and knees, his dark blood splattering over the invisible floor. Soul Calibur was free of cursed blood for its power repelled it off its crystalline surface.

Red flames still enveloped the demon yet he was slow to climb to his feet. The large wound, Siegfried quickly noticed, was not healing.

Not caring why, Siegfried took the perfect chance to attack. He performed a jumping overhead slash, throwing all his weight and power into his swing. Soul Caliber cut into burning armour, leathery flesh and finally bone, leaving a gaping wound on the demon's back that stretched from Nightmare's upper right shoulder to his lower left side.

Letting out a gurgled roar of pain, the Azure Knight collapsed to his knees before falling over with a wet, metallic _thunk_. Soul Edge clattered beside him, its purple eye dilating with the fading crimson fires. Not wasting the chance, Siegfried stepped over the fallen body to put the finishing blow on the cursed sword.

Seconds before Soul Calibur was about to pierce the eye of the wicked blade, a three-talon claw reached up and clamped its iron hold around Siegfried's left forearm, stopping the descent of his weapon.

**This is not the end yet!**

On one knee, Nightmare crushed through the crystal gauntlet with ease, making the metal crumple and tear painfully into the blond knight's skin. With little effort, the demon tossed Siegfried over his shoulder.

The blond warrior crashed against the hard floor, further jarring his open wounds. There was a furious yell coming from Link followed by a roar of pain from the dark knight.

Wincing, Siegfried peered through his long strands of hair to see the elf had impaled his blade through the demon's chest. But even that did not stop the fiend from countering. Those vicious talons sideswiped the hero, making the boy fly roughly into the ground. It was the Master Sword's turn to remain embedded into the demon's body where it burned the cursed tissue.

Nightmare swore through the agony but still did not fall.

Frustrated by the demon's persistence, Siegfried mustered all his willpower to rise once more. His left gauntlet was repaired but his arm remained wounded. Soul Calibur was held firm in his good hand as he clumsily dashed towards the Azure Knight. "This is it for you, _Nightmare_!" Using all his strength, he plunged the Spirit Sword into the demon's back a second time, driving it as deep as the hilt. "Accept your fate!" he hissed in the demon's ear. "You were destined to die by my hands the moment you became whole, you damn fool."

**Curse you, Siegfried! I will never die! For as long as you bear hatred I shall be reborn!**

"Then I shall cast aside my hate!"

Mocking laughter rang through the darkness. **An impossible feat. There is one person you hate most – one you can **_**never**_** forgive. **The dark knight slightly turned his head to give the blond warrior a sideways glare. **Can you cast aside the hate you have for yourself, Siegfried?**

The man ground his teeth at the other's truthful words. His hands curled tightly around the hilt of Soul Calibur in a white-knuckled grip, shaking from the exertion. The trembling of his sword brought pained hisses to spew from the demon's hidden lips.

Siegfried closed his eyes and drew in a much needed calming breath. He sharply exhaled, his features softening. His trembling stopped. He spoke quietly; "I am the one who created you. I am the one who made you a legend. You are me… and I am you. But our fates have changed, Nightmare. We were destined to fight in this battle for freedom the moment Link crossed our path." At the mention of the boy, Siegfried opened his eyes to see the elven hero standing before them, warily watching with one hand pressing against his injured side. The older blond returned his gaze on the glowering demon. "If I am to be forgiven then I must first forgive myself. From now on, I will set on a journey for redemption.

"Nightmare, this is farewell. _Schlafen für die Ewigkeit_." _Sleep for eternity_.

**You…!**

"Link, take your sword and destroy Soul Edge!"

The hero nodded and approached the Azure Knight.

**No!**

The demon was never given the chance to retaliate.

With a final cry, Siegfried lifted Soul Calibur upwards, cleaving through the demon's body just as the hero freed his weapon.

Soon to follow was the boy's yell as he sank his Master Sword through the eye of the wicked blade.

An unholy wail of death howled through the void, its volume so loud that Siegfried dropped Soul Calibur and instinctively clamped his hands over his ears. However, the sound wasn't coming through his ears but through his mind as both Nightmare and the shattered sword disintegrated into nothingness. The colours of the void were erratic and violent before fading into complete darkness.

The cries stopped. The evil aura all but vanished.

Breathing deeply, Siegfried lowered his hands to his sides and fell to his knees in both exhaustion and utter relief. He tensed slightly when pain flared from his wounds but otherwise ignored them.

A hand rested on his right shoulder soon after. Gathering his bearings, he slowly raised his head to look up at the grinning face of the adult elven swordsman.

"I told you, didn't I?" Link began, dropping beside the other. His face was lit up by the light of his Master Sword. "That we would return back to normal and you would be free."

The knight smirked. "I guess I was wrong to have doubted you," Siegfried replied whilst shaking his head. He hung his head low, letting his long hair shroud his face as he stared at his shimmering armoured hands. Once deformed, they were now human – _he_ was human. Twice now, the boy in green had freed him from his curse. The second time wasn't just temporarily either. "Thank you, Link. If you had not –"

"No," the hero interrupted, making the other frown at him. "I couldn't have done it without you either. I nearly gave up when we got here, remember?"

"It was you who brought us here," Siegfried argued. "You were – I was so close to killing you…" He could not forget the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed his mind when Link's blood was first drawn. He shuddered at the horrifying memory.

"That wasn't you. You and Nightmare were separate entities so don't dwell on it. I'm still alive now, aren't I? The both of us." Minding his injuries, Link carefully shifted to sit cross-legged. He held up his Master Sword before him, pointing it skyward in both hands. "We defeated Nightmare and destroyed Soul Edge. We should celebrate!"

Leave it to Link to change the mood. The burden Siegfried had carried for so many years was finally gone and he couldn't be more relieved. It was thanks to the hero as well as the weapon lying beside him.

_Soul Calibur…_ It was truly unbelievable that the Spirit Sword would appear before him despite being lost in the original dark void.

It had freed him of his curse by banishing the dark entity that resided in his soul and gave him the strength to conquer it in battle. He was forever grateful for its divine power.

Faint wisps of blue started to appear over his armour. He raised his arms and stared in fascination as the crystal layer gradually disappeared into mist. Silently, he watched as the glow of Soul Calibur's blue core dulled, its full power no longer needed. He reached for its handle and gently lifted it before him to gaze upon its crystalline surface in bewilderment under the remaining light coming from Link's sword.

The pair was silent for a moment, watching the last of the blue mist vanish into the darkness, leaving behind a normal suit of armour.

The hero lowered his weapon. "So…" he began, raising an eyebrow at Siegfried. "How do we get out of here?"

The older blond managed a tired shrug before something loudly cracked, making the two warriors glance around the darkness.

"What was –" were the only words that escaped Link's mouth before the ground beneath them suddenly gave way like broken glass.

Through the bleak abyss they fell, tumbling and screaming with no knowledge of what was happening.

But then the darkness turned into a realm of blue. For a brief moment, they fell through the calming watery world. A white light soon opened below them and their hope was renewed.

It was an exit! It had to be!

Siegfried formed a genuine smile when he entered the blinding, welcoming light for he knew he was finally _free_.

* * *

A/N: Had to squeeze in one last ultimate battle before the final conclusion. (I wanted to throw Night Terror in there but that would be overdoing it.) Perhaps it was a good thing I went on hiatus because my original ending was far different and not as epic.

_Schlafen für die Ewigkeit_ - got it from Google Translate, hopefully it is correct!

I hope you all greatly enjoyed this chapter!

It's not over yet! A short epilogue will follow soon.

Thank you for reading!


	30. Epilogue: Promises

**Epilogue: Promises**

The landing was rough and painful – a critical, important fact Link had absolutely forgotten. Striking the hard ground with his right shoulder, the swordsman tumbled a few times down a slope before stopping in his descent. Sprawled on his front, Link moaned at the jarring pain coming from his bruised and broken ribs. He held his breath from the sharp, prickling sensations running through his side, waiting for the pain to subside.

Something heavy and metal rattled close by that muttered out a few pained curses before groaning in agony.

Link opened one eye, seeing swaying blades of grass under a moonlit sky. With a start, the Hylian pushed off the ground only to fall back down from the sudden pain flaring from his injuries. He rolled onto his good side and carefully propped himself onto his right elbow. Craning his neck, his wide blue eyes scanned the surrounding area in stunned silence.

He saw _life_ flourishing around him instead of a barren wasteland. The mountain that rose from the corrupted earth when Soul Edge was reawakened was gone. The dusty, barren plains covered in jagged rocks and twisted spires created by the evil taint were nowhere to be seen.

Lying on a grassy, rocky hill, Link was confused at the sight of living trees down below. Slowly, he sat up and gazed toward the horizon, seeing nothing but forest that surrounded the tall hill under the full moon. The clear night sky was littered with hundreds of visible stars – something he had not seen for the past few days under the cursed land. He took a deep breath of fresh air, smelling the pleasant aroma of the living wilderness.

"Where… are we?" he quietly questioned, drawing the attention of the other individual lying silently on the ground.

He heard the clinks of moving armour as Siegfried shifted in his position. The older man only sighed.

Link peered over his shoulder at the other, seeing Siegfried leaning back on his elbows and looking around in bewilderment. "This is certainly not the mountain…" the knight murmured slowly, carefully rising into a sitting position.

"Have we returned to your world?" the Hylian asked.

The older blond shrugged his shoulders. "I'm assuming we did," Siegfried replied, glancing up at the moon. The moonlight reflected off his full-body armour, making the knight glow silver under the darkness. "Wherever we are, it's a whole lot better than that ugly mountain." He closed his eyes as he spoke, a small smile spreading over his calm face.

Link quietly smirked at the other, having never seen such a peaceful expression on his friend. Annoyed stares, irritated frowns and, (literally) killing glares were the only things the hero could ever recall seeing on the man's face (and those expressions were always directed at Link).

"I suppose…" The Hylian's smile faltered and it surprisingly did not go unnoticed.

"What's the matter?" Siegfried inquired, turning his attention towards the boy.

Link stared off to the side with a small amusing smile on his face. "I wanted see the looks on everyone's faces when they saw us."

At the mention of Sophitia and the others, Siegfried hung his head low, his expression downcast.

"When they see you, I'm sure they will forgive you," Link assured, understanding the thoughts going through the knight's mind.

"No. It will not be easy for them to overlook what I had done."

"That wasn't you. I thought we went through this already."

Siegfried shook his head and brushed an armoured hand through his long hair. "Link – "

"Everything you've done," the hero sharply cut in, "I have forgiven you for. In fact, I don't even care what you did."

"Even Lizard's death?"

Link lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip. He had yet to grieve over the Lizardman's sacrifice. His heart was suddenly heavy with sadness and remorse.

_Lizard… _The great beast was more than just a companion to Link. Lizard was a savior, a protector, a guardian and a dear friend. Without him, Link would have died and his promises would have been broken.

"You can hate me for it," Siegfried continued, his voice quiet.

"Hate you for _what_?" Link demanded angrily, meeting the man's regretful emerald eyes with a furious glower. The Hylian painstakingly shifted his body up the hill to rest beside the crestfallen knight. "I told you before, haven't I?" His voice softened yet he continued to angrily frown. "I will still be your friend no matter what. Lizard chose to sacrifice his life for my sake. I will always remember," Link closed his eyes and shook his head, "I will always honour his death. That's what I want you to do too, Siegfried. If it were not for him…" Link would have been killed by Nightmare's blade.

The boy breathed out a tired sigh. "Everyone fought bravely… Do you remember their words? Do you remember their feelings? They did not fear you. They did not hate you. They were all determined to _save_ you.

"Didn't you say," he placed a hand on Siegfried's shoulder, grasping the man's direct attention, "that in order to be forgiven you must first forgive yourself? Or was that all a lie?"

The knight snorted and shook his head. "No, it was not a lie!" he grumbled.

Link punched the man in the shoulder which he quickly regretted since his fist struck solid armour. After flinching and waving his hand in the air to ease the throbbing pain, he gave Siegfried a lopsided grin. "Then why in the name of the Goddesses are you still moping about how the others would feel about you?"

"Because it's… weird."

"Huh?" Link raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's weird to feel this way," Siegfried raised his right hand and slowly clenched it into a fist as he stared at it. "I'm finally free of Soul Edge's curse after so many long years. The people I've killed… the people I've hurt in the past… How can I easily be forgiven for the pain I've caused?"

"Because you brought peace back to this world," was Link's answer. He turned his eyes to the starry night sky. "Soul Calibur chose you as its wielder, Siegfried, to put an end to Soul Edge's evil and to Nightmare's existence. You are not the Azure Knight so do not blame yourself for what _he_ did."

The knight was silent for moment, possibly pondering over the hero's words, before whispering, "Peace, huh?"

Link grinned and nodded at his friend. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

Siegfried hid his face yet Link could see the smile. "Yeah. It does."

Silence fell upon them once again as both took in the calm night. "Do you think…" Siegfried began as he brought one knee up to rest his arm over it, "If he were alive, would Lizard choose to forgive me?"

"He…" Link quietly trailed off, lowering his gaze to the dark forest below.

"He would," spoke another, coming from behind the two.

The warriors jumped and abruptly turned around. Atop the hill, Link caught sight of his Master Sword and Soul Calibur erected into the ground. Standing between the two swords was a man whose arrival had surprisingly gone undetected by Link. The Hylian sensed no danger from the man. Instead, he felt an odd familiarity.

Bathed in moonlight and the glow of the hero's sacred sword, the man appeared to be that of a holy being. His face was of a man in his late-twenties and well-defined but his eyes – they were most peculiar for they were _red_ yet they reflected only a gentle kindness when they met Link's stare. Many light-coloured feathers of similar lengths adorned the man's long silver hair, mainly attached to the back of his head.

He was tall, probably around the same height as Siegfried, and his body was fairly toned.

Beneath his loose white sash that draped over his shoulders was his divine silver-blue armour that covered his breast and shoulders. Under his protection, he wore a sleeveless, elegant, very light blue robe that reached past his armoured knees and stopping short above the ankles of his dark, plated boots. A finely detailed gold bracer covered his right wrist and forearm while in his left hand, he held a small round, golden-rimmed shield that bore an all-too-familiar symbol. Sheathed by his hip and attached to his leather belt that held his robe in place was a short sword – its dark hilt, Link easily recognized.

Ignoring the pain, the boy sprang to his feet and gaped at the man in complete shock. Beside him, he heard Siegfried rise as well. The man's lips formed a small smile, his red eyes remaining on Link as he descended down the hill.

"I have been waiting for your return, young hero," the man began. His voice was a strong baritone – well-fit for a warrior of his image. Red eyes shifted to the blond knight. "And you as well, dear friend of the hero."

"You are…" Siegfried began, uncertainty clear in his tone.

Link however, knew who the man was. He dashed forward and practically barreled right into the startled warrior, nearly knocking him over. The Hylian embraced him with a tight hug. "Goddesses! You're _alive_!" the boy exclaimed, unable to contain the joyous laughter that escaped his throat. The sadness weighing heavily in his heart was instantly gone.

The man soundly smirked as he returned the embrace. "I did not think you would recognize me."

Link pulled away to give the other a wide grin. "How could I not? Your presence feels the same. Also, your weapons were a dead give-away, Lizard."

"Lizard?" Siegfried repeated, approaching the two. "You are alive? And you are human…"

"Yeah! Look at you!" The Hylian looked over the man, completely flabbergasted. "I can finally hear your words! This is unbelievable!"

The man's wide smile faltered slightly as he shook his head. "I am neither alive nor human."

Link blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The silver-haired warrior placed a hand over his heart. His red eyes were solemn as he answered, "I died on that day, over four years ago."

The Hylian took a step back and frowned. He couldn't quite comprehend what the man had just told him.

It was Siegfried that questioned the former Lizardman first; "Four years? What are you talking about?"

"This place," Lizard gestured to the area around them, "was once the barren wasteland and this hill you stand on – are the remains of that dreadful mountain."

"W-What? How can that be?" Link questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"There is much to discuss." The man nodded in understanding and motioned for the blond warriors to follow. "Gather your swords. I will tell you everything once your wounds have been tended to."

* * *

Lizard gave his very life for Link – to give the hero the only chance to save the one named Siegfried. The reptilian warrior died on that mountain, moments before the fateful clash between Soul Edge and the Master Sword. The energies of the two powerful swords created a brilliant flash of white light that surrounded the wielders and stretched to the heavens, dispersing the gloomy dark sky. Those who witnessed the light saw brief glimpses of a battle that had yet to take place in their mind's eye – a final battle between the wielders of light against the wielder of darkness that would determine the ultimate fate of the world.

Lasting for only mere seconds, the light faded and left nothing but a group of confused, battered and weary warriors upon a devastated mass of solid rock. Through the clear sky, the sun's warm rays touched the dead earth, announcing the end of the evil presence. Shortly after, the mountain and every rocky protrusion gradually collapsed, forcing the remaining warriors away from the battleground. The overwhelming evil that haunted the wasteland was no more but a weakened trace – its main source was taken away within the mysterious light of the swords.

It was during the moment of his death that Lizard heard the silent words of the Goddesses: he had fulfilled his given task and was granted a new fate. He was reborn as a guardian spirit to watch over the tainted land where the final battle for salvation took place. Half a year after the collapse of the mountain, Lizard was born anew in his human-like body with a newly appointed task to purify the cursed earth. Over four years, the barren plains became a thriving forest and the remnants of the mountain became a hill that supported life.

No longer a scaly lizard-beast, 'Aeon' was Lizard's new name. He had chosen the name for Sophitia had once mentioned it during that short time he had spent with her when recovering from Link's frozen spell. "It has a familiar ring to it," the silver-haired warrior had said. Memories of his life as a human remained vague at best but he did not care to remember. He did not know if his current body even partially resembled his true human self.

Aeon was the protector of the new forest and was unable to leave its boundaries. It did not matter to him however, for the forest was vast and he was content with his newfound fate.

While Link and Siegfried were cast into the dark time void, over four years had passed by in the normal world. Sophitia, Cassandra, Seung Mi-na, Yun-seong, Taki, Xianghua, Kilik and Talim had waited for the boys' return for a few days after the light had faded before the last of their rations were met. Most of them returned each week on horses but to no avail could they find a hint of the boys' return. Once the last month of autumn was nearly over, they gave up waiting.

It was two years after that Cassandra had returned to the area only to discover a forest in place of a wasteland. It was her who spoke to Aeon about the events after his death.

"She left me message," said the guardian, kneeling beside the topless elven boy lying on his good side on the forest ground. A small fire was made to provide heat and light within the darkness. Propped on one elbow and resting his head against his knuckles, the hero looked at the spirit with eager curiosity. "That when you two are to return, she would be waiting for you in Athens. She claims she is still in possession of your Rupees, Link." Gently, Aeon applied the balm he prepared over the boy's bruised side.

"Ah, I see she hasn't forgotten my promise!" Link replied with a grin. He winced when the guardian put too much pressure on his broken bones.

Siegfried was leaning his bare back against a nearby tree with his upper body armour and undershirt removed to tend to his open, bleeding wounds. Aeon had prepared a paste consisting of crushed herbs and berries to cover the deep gashes that would aid in healing and prevent infection.

The knight had remained silent throughout the guardian's story, still shocked by the fact that four years had passed in the normal world while it hardly felt like an hour went by in the void. The essence of time was completely warped inside the portal, something Siegfried had failed to notice after the first incident.

He closed his eyes and recalled that fateful day when he first met Link. It was only the afternoon when he confronted the hero hiding in the woods. But then it was night after they had returned from the time portal. Hours had passed while they were inside the void for what felt like mere seconds. Then there was that strange, annoying fact that time was _reversed_ on their bodies…

Another interesting thing to take note of was the return of the guardian's sword upon his rebirth. The holy sword of the Lizardman was taken to the dark realm along with Nightmare and Link yet it had managed to find its way back to the normal world. Half a year passed by when the demon and elf were struggling on their feet within the void.

Understanding how the time void worked was utterly complex. Dwelling on it made Siegfried tired and frustrated.

"… hear me, Siegfried?"

He turned his head in Link's direction. "No, what?" Siegfried questioned.

"You're coming with me to Athens, aren't you? You don't have anything better to do, right?" The boy gave him a sullen look and smile.

The older man snorted and rolled his eyes. "Travel with you? Now that I'm free, I'd rather not. There are some things I want to take care of."

Link seemed rather disappointed as he frowned and diverted his eyes to the fire. "Oh…" Aeon only gave the blond knight a knowing glance which Siegfried returned with a meaningful nod.

Siegfried laughed at the boy in amusement soon after. "I'm kidding, elf."

"Hylian."

"Whatever."

Blue eyes perked up with excitement. "So you really want to come?"

Smirking at the childish display of the other, the knight nodded. "I owe you a lot, Link. I'll do whatever you want."

The boy's smile became smug. "Then call me 'brother' from now on."

"No."

"But you said –"

"That's an exception."

"But I won our bet," Link grumbled with a pout.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "You did? When?" His tone became serious as he recalled the foolish gamble they made so long ago.

The elf looked away, hiding his face behind his hair. "It was when you…" He slowly shook his head. "Never mind, forget about it."

Siegfried did not pry. Link's hesitation was proof the memory was too painful. Sighing, the older man looked to the side and murmured, "I'll only say it once then." The boy blinked at him. "When we first became children, you stood by me like a true pest." Link formed a scowl but Siegfried continued, "However, despite our differences, you eventually became a friend to me. You did not care who I was. You did not care what I became.

"No one has ever gone so far as you have for the likes of me. You are a true friend and a brother."

A wide, happy smile adorned the young hero's face, making Siegfried's lips twitch into a smile as well.

It was nearing dawn by the time Link had finally fallen asleep. The small fire was nothing more but smoking ash. Even though he was exhausted and fatigued from blood loss, Siegfried remained awake.

"He doesn't know," he quietly spoke to the guardian that leaned against the same tree. "He is unaware of the other Soul Edge and the rest of the fragments scattered over the world. He believes the world is at peace."

"Will you tell him?" Aeon questioned in a whisper.

Siegfried shook his head although he wasn't sure if the other could see in the dark. "No. He has done enough for us. He… doesn't belong here. It's time for him to go home. But you know how stubborn he can be with keeping promises."

The guardian soundly nodded in agreement.

"I'll accompany him to Athens and from there I'll convince him to leave. I just hope no trouble arises before then."

"You have Soul Calibur to ward off the dangers. You have nothing to fear."

"What if he senses the evil before I can act? That is what I am afraid of."

He heard Aeon shift in his position. "To eliminate the Evil Seed and the remaining Soul Edge is not a task for a single person, Siegfried. I, too, believe that Link should return back home, however his power could still prove useful in your self-appointed task."

"No, Soul Calibur is enough. It's the reason why it chose me, is it not? This is my path for redemption. I alone will seek and destroy every last fragment of Soul Edge in the world."

The spirit sighed at his words. "It will be a difficult feat. However, if you are in need of aid, I will not hesitate to provide it. You are a dear friend to Link and as such you are a friend of mine. You will always be welcomed here."

Siegfried raised his head to peer over his shoulder at the standing guardian, seeing only the faint glimmer of the man's divine armour. "Thank you. I… I truly regret –"

"Do not regret anything. What has been done and said is all in the past. Link had mentioned it before: you and Nightmare are not the same person. Do not foolishly blame yourself for something you, Siegfried, had not done. I, however…" Aeon trailed off with a short, amusing laugh. "I used to despise my beastly form. But if I were not the beast I once was, I would never have been chosen as Link's Guardian and thus my fate would not be this. I do not regret my past and you should do the same." The silver-haired warrior started to walk away. "It is late. You should rest."

As the footsteps faded in the distance, Siegfried was left to ponder in thought.

* * *

Siegfried and Link remained in the forest for a week to give their wounds time to heal just enough so they could properly travel long distances. They gathered food and provisions from the wilderness with not only Aeon's help, but with the help of a handful of _Lizardmen_. Aeon, not only did he have the power to purify the tainted earth, he also had the power to purify those who entered his forest. Once wild monsters that possessed an insatiable hunger, the few reptiles that were fortunate enough to stray into the guardian's woods were set free from their uncontrollable instincts.

Free to think and act on their own, the Lizardmen had remained in the forest and deemed it their home. No longer constrained under the dark influence, their armor and weapons were cast aside. Over time, the beasts developed distinctive features, much like how Aeon developed feathers over the years of freedom. Some had webbed frills over their body; others had large curved horns adorning their heads while some bore feathers similar to Aeon's past form.

Most had been injured either by humans or from battling other wild Lizardmen. Ugly scars riddled their naked bodies and they had a grown fear of travelling out of the woods.

Unnerving at first, the presence of the curious lizards in the forest eventually became a natural thing. It was obvious the beasts respected the guardian and would oblige to the spirit's requests to help Link and Siegfried prepare for their journey. The reptiles were also surprisingly resourceful, capable of turning animal hides into useful pouches – a skill they either learned or subconsciously remembered from their past life as a human.

As expected of Link, the boy befriended most of them. By showing kindness to the beasts, the lizards in return did the same. Siegfried however, paid little heed to them for they stayed far away from him. The beasts did not trust him and the reason was obvious when he heard them speak amongst themselves; "He is the one…"

"The one who slaughtered the army…"

"The one who killed our brethren…"

"The demon…"

Nightmare's ability to understand the Lizardmen's speech – Siegfried did not think he would retain it. He had glared at the nearby beasts after hearing their whispers, causing them to cower and scatter in fright. After that, none of the reptiles dared to show themselves before him.

Link spent most of his time with Aeon, exchanging stories and the like. Not wanting to intrude, Siegfried was left to wander around the woods. He stumbled upon a marked grave close to the hill on the fourth day. A black blanket adorned with gold threads that were weaved into an elegant design was draped around the trunk of a dead tree. Greek letters forming the words "May the lost soul find solace" was scratched into the wood below. Whose grave it was, Aeon had eventually told the knight. It turned out to be the Seeker's – the nobleman that Siegfried could remember all-too-well. So not everyone made it out alive that day…

Only the blanket was found and not the body.

On the final day, Link and Siegfried stood by the edge of the forest, ready to depart. Their gathered provisions were slung over their shoulders in bags made of animal hide the lizards had given them. Soul Calibur was hidden under roughly sewn pelts and tied to Siegfried's back in a makeshift hold. The last of their gifts came from Aeon who had given them each a leather band decorated with pale yellow feathers that both wore on their upper arms. The feathers were _Aeon's_ actual feathers that grew on the back of his head! And he would shed them each season, (which was truly abnormal). There was power in each feather – the guardian had claimed – power to protect from any evil. The Lizardmen in the forest each wore similar items decorated with the spirit's plumage.

The guardian had asked for the blond warriors to save any cursed Lizardman they may run into that are still roaming as merciless monsters. If their minds were beyond saving, then their souls were to be set free…

Waiting by the tree boundaries to see them off was Aeon and a few Lizardmen.

The guardian stepped forward, drawing the elf into a hug. "Link, this is farewell," said Aeon, frowning slightly, "It saddens me that you have to go. Although our time spent together was short and at times life-threatening, I loved every moment of it. You are a son to me. Do not forget that."

Link stepped away from the other and gave the divine warrior a sad smile. "It doesn't have to be a final farewell…" started Link, "I could come back one last time before I head home."

Aeon shook his head. "Four years have passed. Do you not think you have kept your people waiting long enough?" The guardian smiled and placed an assuring hand over the boy's shoulder. "Worry not of me. Just return home once you have fulfilled your promise to Cassandra, understand? I will not feel sad then."

The elf nodded and flung himself at the spirit in another embrace. "Farewell then, Aeon! Thank you for everything! I will not forget our journey or the sacrifices you have made! You have been a father and –" He pulled back and gestured to the waiting knight behind him, "Siegfried, my brother!"

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes at that. "Aeon," he began, regaining his composure, "We would not be here today if you did not help us. I am forever grateful."

The guardian nodded, meeting the blond knight's eyes. "Watch over the young hero for me," Aeon replied.

"I will." Ignoring Link's protest that he could take care of himself, Siegfried exchanged a small nod with the spirit, fully understanding its hidden meaning.

With that, Siegfried and Link turned around after a final wave of goodbye. The morning sun shone down on the warriors, lighting the path of their final journey together.

* * *

A/N: I was hesitant to post this epilogue. I know most of you were expecting a different ending with Link and Siegfried reuniting with Seung Mi-na and the others. However, I wanted to give Link a reason to stay with Siegfried for a little while longer for they had yet to spend any time together as 'normal' friends! As well, I wanted to give Aeon a completely different fate from canon - one where he is happy. (I do have an alternate ending in mind if anyone is interested or unsatisfied... Just send me a pm.) Light Within Shadow is supposed to be a sequel but I got one serious fact wrong during the time I wrote it (Patroklos is actually younger!) so it needs to be scrapped and rewritten sometime in the future. In the meantime, I'd like to leave Link's and Siegfried's final journey to your imagination.

Now then... It is complete! _Complete! _It has been over _nine_ years since I first published this story and four of those years I spent on hiatus. Unbelievable. I did not think I would manage to finish a multi-chapter story in my life. The story overall has completely changed from what I had originally planned from the very beginning. I wanted to write a more humorous story hence why Siegfried and Link always argued and acted childish in the first half of the story and why the writing style was so simple and seemingly random. (I will have to rewrite the first few horrible chapters.) Eventually, it took a more serious turn after my first two year hiatus. During those two years, I had time to rethink my ideas and plot for the story since SC III was out around then. I'm really happy how everything turned out and I deeply regret leaving all of you waiting for the past nine years for the ending.

I thank all of you readers and reviewers for all the support and motivation you have shown me. If it were not for all of you, I would never have come this far with this story.

Thank you and thank you all for reading!


	31. Alternative Ending: Farewell

A/N: Here is my gift to you, heather, and those who are interested in seeing the alternative ending I had in mind. To answer your question: yes, the sequel - if I ever get around to it - will have Link since the setting of the story takes place four years after the boys disappeared.

For sure this will be my last update for this story. I will now focus on rewriting some if not all of the older chapters. Many, many thanks to everyone who have read and enjoyed this story! I am really grateful for your kind words. Now please, enjoy the final alternative chapter!

* * *

**Alternate Ending: Farewell**

"We should give up…"

They were words Yun-seong had muttered hours ago before the cold night fell on them once again. Cassandra felt her remaining hope dwindle to nothing and the same could be said of everyone else that gathered around the burning campfire.

Cassandra, Sophitia, Seung Mi-na, Yun-seong, Taki, Kilik, Xianghua and Talim were all situated around the only source of heat and light in the desolate wasteland littered with crumpled stone, boulders and the occasional fallen dead tree (which was their main source of firewood).

The group hid amongst the piles of rocks that were once towering, twisted spires of stone. Sheltered from the cool autumn winds of the night, the group had made a temporary base near the remains of the dreadful mountain.

For _five_ weeks, the warriors have waited for the valiant little boy named Link to return with the one whose heart had been taken by evil, the one named Siegfried. Lasting for only seconds, the white light created from the collision between the Master Sword and Soul Edge had swallowed the swords' wielders and left nothing in their place.

Cassandra and everyone else had held their breath at the mystical sight, thinking that they had succeeded in opening the path that would save the man who was lost in darkness. The gloomy sky was vanquished and the evil that scoured the land was quelled. Moments after the light had faded, the bright yellow sun cast its warm rays upon the torn mountain, signaling the end of evil's reign.

However, the mountain was quiet and the spot Cassandra had last seen Link and Nightmare was empty. Everyone silently waited for something to happen – for any indication that the two were still alive and their bodies restored. But there was nothing but stillness in the air.

Soon after the moment of calm, the mountain and rock towers started to slowly fall apart around them, forcing the injured group to retreat down the slope and far away from the crumbling structures. All the while, they kept glancing back at the top of the sinking mountain in hope of seeing the boys again. The mountain was nothing more but a pile of broken boulders and dust, half the size of what it used to be hours later. The body of the Lizardman, the one that risked its life to aid Link in the final moment, was buried under stone.

Hours became days. The remaining group had little food and water remaining and their injuries needed proper care. Left with no choice, the group left the barren land and found a nearby village six days later to restock and rest. The least injured stayed for only two days before setting back out to the wasteland on horseback. It was another five days before the rest of the group joined the others, bringing additional supplies to the ones on watch. Since then, they each took turns in resupplying the group after each week, all hoping to see the return of the lost warriors.

Their hope was fading after each passing day. Autumn was nearing its end and winter was looming. They could not stay in the wasteland any longer.

Sitting atop the pile of rocks and facing the peak of the crumbled mountain, Cassandra heaved a weary sigh as she placed her head within her hands. She did not want to give up but the situation was growing bleak. There had been no sign of the boys, making her and everyone tired and frustrated. Perhaps Yun-seong was right… They should give up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as someone sat beside her on the uneven rock. She did not look up for she knew who it was.

"Are you tired, Cassandra?" Sophitia asked her quietly, "You should get some rest."

Slowly, the younger sister shook her head. "Do you think…" she whispered in her hands to hide the sad frown, "that they're alive?"

The eldest gently squeezed her shoulder. "They are. I just know it."

Again, Cassandra shook her head. "But it's been so long. They told us that they became children within one day… It's already been five weeks and they're not here." She dropped her hands and stared up at the full moon in the starry sky. The night was calm but still chilly. Her cloak was hardly keeping her warm. "What if something happened inside that portal? What if… they disappeared?"

Having no answer, Sophitia was quiet beside her.

Someone soundly came up behind them. The monk named Kilik stood beside the younger Athenian, his eyes distant as he gazed at the mountain remains. "Perhaps we should honour their sacrifice," he quietly told the sisters. "Soul Edge's evil was taken within that light… We should be grateful for that."

"Sacrifice?" Cassandra repeated, almost a whimper. She bit her trembling lower lip as the man's truthful words cut into her doubts. "Could they really be…?"

She stopped herself when she saw a flash of white above the remnants of the mountain. She gasped and pointed. "Did you see that?" she exclaimed, standing abruptly.

"I did," Sophitia replied, standing as well. "It…"

"It's them!" Cassandra cried, waking up those who were sleeping by the fire. "It has to be!" Before she knew it, she was hopping down the broken stones and dashing towards the mess of boulders and rock.

She started to climb to the top, keeping her senses alert for any sign of Link or Siegfried. Behind her, she could hear the rest of the group approach (and Yun-seong's loud complaint of being rudely waken up). They had spread out to search the whole pile of broken stones.

Climbing the crumbled mountain wasn't easy with loose rock and unsteady boulders being the main reason. Her green eyes constantly scanned over the darkest of shadows as she gradually made her way up. She stopped once she reached the middle.

There were voices coming from nearby. They sounded male and different from Yun-seong and Kilik.

"… might've broken another rib…" one of the voices groaned.

There was a growled curse uttered through pain accompanied with the sound of metal scraping against rock. "My back… Why the hell did we land on boulders?" snarled a second voice.

"If I recall, Nightmare pretty much destroyed half the mountain," responded the first, sounding quite strained. "This must be what's left of it."

"Ridiculous. I did not destroy _half_ a mountain."

"I didn't say _you_ destroyed it. I said _Nightmare_. Remember what I said earlier?"

Following the voices, Cassandra rounded a section of large boulders. She stopped the instant she saw them, mouth agape.

The first to notice her was a young man with bright blue eyes, blond hair and long, pointed ears. He wore a familiar green hat and a matching-colour tunic. Uncomfortably situated atop broken rock and propped on one elbow on his side, he gave the staring girl a wide grin and said, "Hello, Cassandra. Surprised to see us?"

"Link!" she cried, nearly breathless at the elf-boy's sudden change in appearance. Grown to a handsome young man, Link was no longer the short, cute little kid. However, he still seemed to carry that childish charm Cassandra had grown to adore whenever he smiled. From a child to an adult within five weeks, it was truly astonishing.

Sitting close to him was a taller man, leaning heavily against the flat side of a standing chunk of rock. His impressive full-body suit of armour caught her attention first before her green eyes fell on the impassive face. Handsome as well, emerald eyes, partially hidden under strands of long blond hair, stared back at her. The familiar scar running down his right eye was unmistakable.

"Siegfried…" She could not believe the sight before her as she slowly advanced on the blond knight. "It's really you…"

The last she had seen him as a boy – and as himself – was in the forest near the Hymettus mountains. Siegfried had been seriously injured and weak. He should not have been able to move.

However, on that night, he quietly whispered his farewell and ran away… It was on that night, he vanished into the darkness and became what he truly feared…

"I'm sorry, Cassandra," Siegfried suddenly apologized, his emerald eyes reflecting remorse.

Taken back, Cassandra abruptly shook her head and knelt beside the knight. She reached out and gently brushed away a few strands of blond hair out of his face before draping her arms around him. He stiffened at her touch but soon eased up as she pulled him close. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Siegfried," she whispered, holding him dearly much like the last time she was with him, "I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault… I was too weak to help you! If I had been stronger… If I was stronger back then, I could have protected you from Astaroth's monsters and you… You wouldn't have…" _You wouldn't have lost your heart to the evil inside you…_

"No, Cassandra." A strong hand grasped her shoulder and she was gently pulled away to frown heavily with guilt at the man. Siegfried hardened his gaze at her. "There was nothing you could have done. Astaroth's army would have killed you and the survivors." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "That night, I chose to lure them away. I chose to confront his army with the only power I had. I… willingly became Nightmare… to protect you and everyone else."

Cassandra clenched her fists. "If… If I had listened to you on the mountain and moved faster, we could have –"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. Astaroth would have still found us."

"Siegfried –"

The knight squeezed her shoulder. His expression was full of regret as he met her gaze. "Forgive me, Cassandra, for making you blame yourself for something I chose to do. Please… listen to me: It was not your fault. You, alone, would not have been able to fight against a golem and his massive army. Astaroth only wanted me… He wanted _Soul Edge_."

Cassandra's eyes widened at the mention of the cursed sword but did not fully understand what Siegfried had meant.

"I was endangering all of you," the knight continued, his voice quiet. "I had to run away but I was forced to fight. But, I was pathetically weak…" He let out a deep, wavering sigh. "In order to fight Astaroth and his army, I had to become Nightmare."

"You…" The Athenian bit her lower lip as tears stung her eyes. She clearly remembered the chaos back in the burning forest. The tension in the air was so thick that she was choking. Chills had constantly ran through her body for all she could do back then was wait, not knowing what truly took place beyond the darkness of trees.

Siegfried was the one that had brought _fear_ to those fleeing Lizardmen and Berserkers she had witnessed running by the survivors' camp. The sheer terror emanating from the soldiers – she could not forget such a disturbing sight.

An enormous army of monsters was instantly decimated from one lone child; a child who had transformed into the fearsome demon known as Azure Nightmare.

The glowing crimson glare full of hatred and malicious intent – the memory of the battle against the dark demon up on the mountain flashed before Cassandra's eyes.

Her voice quivered as she muttered the only words that came to her mind; "I'm so sorry…" Siegfried furrowed his brow, seemingly annoyed to hear another apology coming from her.

"Hey," Link cut in, his tone was soft as he formed a small smile at the girl. He had not moved from his position for it seemed to pain him if he did. "Don't worry about it, Cassandra. Everything worked out in the end. Siegfried and I are back to _normal_!"

His smile widened into a grin, lightening the Athenian's grief she had felt in her heart for the past few dreadful months. "Yes… Y-You're right," she replied, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled warmly at the elven warrior before shifting her eyes back at Siegfried. "The both of you have returned. I'm so glad… My, look how you've grown!" she teased, reaching over to playfully tussle Link's hair.

"Hey!" the boy in green cried with a pout as he straightened his hat.

"We've all been waiting for you."

"You waited for hours?"

"Hours? No… We waited five weeks."

"What?", "Five weeks?" both Link and Siegfried exclaimed respectively at the same time.

The girl nodded. "Yes. It's been five weeks since you two opened the portal of light."

Both males stared at her in disbelief. "How did so much time pass by?" Siegfried murmured, glancing down at Link.

The younger man only shrugged his shoulders. "The power of Time works in mysterious ways," was Link's vague reply. "That reminds me, have you seen our swords? They didn't fly off again, did they?"

Cassandra merely shrugged before frowning with worry. "I can't say I have… Does that mean Soul Edge is –"

"Gone," was Siegfried's sudden answer, forming an actual smile – one that was neither forced nor fake. Always did the man have a scowl or look of irritation when he was a boy; always was he burdened with sorrow and regret; not once had Cassandra seen such a happy expression on Siegfried's face. "We destroyed it completely."

"You did?" someone asked in bewilderment, making Cassandra look over her shoulder to see the rest of her group peering around the large rocks. She wasn't sure how long some of them had been listening before they had gathered.

Everyone was there. Most were staring and gawking with mouths hanging open at the two men that were once children. Stunned, astonished, amazed and completely flabbergasted – the range of emotions on everyone's face was priceless. (Except for Taki for she, unsurprisingly, was the only one who could limit the amount of shock to show on her features.)

Link was grinning broadly at them while Siegfried merely snorted before smirking. The older man's smile eventually became one full of relief and rare happiness as he nodded to answer the previously asked question; "Soul Edge and Nightmare are no more."

The news brought gasps of surprise and sounds of relief. More questions were asked but it was Sophitia who interjected, saying that they should take the two back to camp since the devastated mountain was hardly a comfortable place to hang around and talk.

Cassandra turned back to the blond males, unable to hide her growing joy. "Let's get you guys out of here," she said but quickly remembered the situation the two were in. "You're both injured. Was it from the fall?"

"Well, that's partially the reason," Link answered, carefully shifting into a sitting position with a grimace on his face.

"We will tell you later," Siegfried told her and everyone else. He tried to rise but found that he could not, prompting Cassandra and the others to help him and Link.

* * *

Back at camp, the excitement of Link's and Siegfried's return never faded amongst the group. Seung Mi-na was practically squealing and even had the nerve to pinch the blond warriors' faces. Besides the pain it left on his cheek, Link didn't mind the girl's attention too much. Siegfried, on the other hand, was pretty annoyed with her.

"Hey! Keep your hands to your appointed task, woman!" he had demanded, lightly smacking her hand away when she playfully tugged at the man's cheek. Both swordsmen were seated by the campfire, in the midst of taking off their equipment to get their wounds treated (for Sophitia would not rest until she made sure they were properly taken care of).

Mi-na giggled and formed a sullen smile. She had offered to help the stubborn man slowly take each piece of his upper armour off, but was instead too occupied with playing around. "Oh, still got that temper of yours, little man," she teased.

"I am no longer _little_!" the knight lowly hissed, baring his teeth in irritation. Seung Mi-na only laughed. She reached over and mussed up the man's hair, eliciting another smack of the hand and another annoyed growl in her direction.

Link, seated on the other side of the blond knight, was laughing along with a few others that were nearby. Cassandra and Sophitia were by the fire, heating water and preparing a small meal. Taki was quietly observing not too far away, leaning against what used to be a pillar of rock.

The young girl named Talim and her companion, Xianghua, sat across the fire, watching the childish display with amusement. Their male companion, Kilik, rested above them atop a towering pile of fallen stone. The three Destroyers have all been informed of Link's and Siegfried's 'little' mishap, as well as the following events that occurred on their journey, prior to the blond warriors' return.

Yun-seong was on Link's other side, silently giving the injured boy a hand. The redhead had been oddly quiet since Link and Siegfried had returned. The Hylian had given him a few questioning glances but Yun-seong seemingly chose to ignore them.

"Indeed, you are not," Seung Mi-na abided with Siegfried's retort, bearing a wide grin. "Look at you! All grown up into a handsome knight in shining armour!"

Siegfried rolled his eyes and angrily huffed to the side. Link was certain the older man's face was turning red from the remark but it was too dark to tell for sure.

By the time the odd pair managed to strip off several pieces of shoulder and arm protection, Link was already shirtless and wincing in pain as he felt his heavily bruised side.

"How many bones did you break?" the redhead asked, carefully prodding the Hylian's left ribcage. It was the first Link heard him speak that night.

"Four – Ow! Okay, maybe five…" the blond swordsman corrected his answer when the redhead pressed against another tender spot.

"Yun-seong, do you even know what you're doing?" Seung Mi-na asked, peering around Siegfried at the other as she struggled with something on the knight's right side.

The young man pouted at her. "Yes, I do, Mi-na," he grumbled at the woman. "I had broken ribs before, remember? I know how it goes."

Yun-seong grabbed a roll of bandages just as the woman growled out mostly to herself, "How does this thing come off?"

"There should be a buckle – No! Not that one! The other one! Just let me do it!" Siegfried ordered with a sigh, waving the girl away.

However, Seung Mi-na was persistent and continued with her work. "No, no. I got this. Move your hand! I said move it!"

Link turned back to Yun-seong when the redhead quietly mumbled, "This wasn't just from the fall, was it?" He gently applied a strong-smelling salve over the other boy's injury.

The Hylian shook his head and sheepishly smiled. "Nah. Nightmare got me."

Yun-seong froze. His brown eyes narrowed slightly and shifted to the older man arguing with Seung Mi-na. "Nightmare?"

"The real Nightmare," Link clarified, his voice quiet. Yun-seong gave him a questionable look. "Inside the portal, we fought against the true evil of Soul Edge. Siegfried and I, we battled against Inferno and Nightmare."

The redhead was confused. "_How_ exactly when Nightmare is…?" he trailed off and frowned as he once again glanced over at the knight.

"Perhaps it is time you spoke of your ordeal within the portal?" a voice from behind the boys cut in, making them both jump.

Link hissed from the stabbing sensation caused by the sudden movement. Yun-seong turned sharply around and growled, "Damn it, Taki! Don't just sneak up on us like that!"

"My sincere apologies," the huntress quickly apologized yet her stoic expression remained the same. She looked between Link and Siegfried before finally settling on the older man. "I wish to know… The Soul Edge that was once in your possession, what has become of it?"

"We wish to know as well," informed the man named Kilik. He hopped down from his perch and approached the fire to stand beside his two female companions. His face was stern under the light of the orange fire. "The reason we have remained here was to wait for your return with the evil sword so we could put an end to its existence. However, you have stated that it was destroyed. Is that really true?"

Everyone's attention fell on the two blond males. Link was grinning when he answered, "Of course, it's true. We wouldn't be here now, would we?" He gave the man a bold smile. "I pierced the eye of Soul Edge with my Master Sword and its evil vanished within the dark void."

"The dark void?" exclaimed Xianghua, her eyes wide.

"Indeed. The same one where you defeated me with Soul Calibur," Siegfried answered, meeting her gaze.

The dark-haired woman frowned. "That was really you. I… When the void collapsed, you were trapped inside along with Inferno…"

"It was punishment that I deserved. Do not take pity on me." Siegfried nodded at both her and Kilik. "I am grateful that the two of you were able to defeat me back then." He lowered his eyes to the ground before him. "As Nightmare, I have committed so many terrible sins… All I can ask from all of you is to forgive me for the pain and suffering I have caused over the years and from the recent battle up on the mountain. But even that is not enough to atone for everything I had done… or tried to do…"

"Forgive you?" Yun-seong lowly spat, glaring hatefully at the knight. His anger only lasted for a second before he turned away. "Damn brat –"

"You are more the brat than I," Siegfried snapped in irritation.

Yun-seong snorted. "Whatever. Sorry," was all he said and nothing more.

Link quirked an eyebrow. Since when did Yun-seong ever apologize to Siegfried? Even the older blond seemed a little surprised by the redhead's behavior.

"What has gotten into _you_?" inquired the knight. "Usually you would be loathing my presence and whatnot."

"Nothing's wrong! Forget I said anything!" the other shot back indignantly. He refused to look at anyone, keeping his face downcast.

"Never mind him," said Seung Mi-na, giving the redhead a concerned glance that went unnoticed. She then gave Siegfried a pointed look. "I thought we already discussed this back in Athens. Siegfried, you were controlled by Soul Edge to do those terrible things. I don't blame you for any of it. There is nothing to forgive."

"But I –"

"Siegfried," Link interrupted sharply, giving the older blond a hardened stare. "Nightmare has always been a separate entity from the very beginning. How else do you think Soul Calibur would have chosen you as its wielder? You and I both fought and defeated the real Nightmare in the dark void."

Siegfried was slowly shaking his head. "I was the one who created him."

"And you were the one who put an end to him. You defeated your own evil, isn't that enough?"

Again, the stubborn knight shook his head. "No. What I have done as Nightmare to you and everyone else…"

"If you are really seek forgiveness then I forgive you for everything." Link's expression softened. "Even Lizard's death. 'To be forgiven, I must first forgive myself': those were your own words, am I wrong?"

Sophitia, carrying a bowl of hot water, approached the knight and kneeled before him. She placed a hand over his right, bare, curled fist and softly spoke, "There will be some who will not forgive you. There will be some who will hate you. But I, among others, fully understand who you truly are, Siegfried. I bear no hatred; I bear no spite. Seung Mi-na had said so herself that there is nothing to forgive."

Siegfried had been staring at her hand as he listened. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her before glancing around at everyone. "Surely not all of you feel that way. If you hate me then I understand. Yun-seong," he addressed the young man in a firm tone, keeping his face reserved.

The redhead met the older man's gaze evenly. "I overheard your conversation with Cassandra," Yun-seong began, his voice low. "What you did, you had to do, right? Better to fight back than die…" The redhead slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "The battle against Nightmare changed my opinion on certain things. I saw the truth behind the so-called 'legendary sword of salvation' and finally understood what evil truly was." He looked away and formed a little smirk. "I don't _hate_ you but I don't like you either because I will always remember you as that little punk that got on my nerves."

Siegfried huffed at that last remark and hid a smirk of his own.

Xianghua stood up and walked towards the knight, her expression unreadable. "Kilik and I lost a dear friend on the day we battled Nightmare. When we saw Nightmare again up on that mountain, all I could think about was revenge." She stopped shortly before the knight, her dark eyes reflecting a hint of anguish. "However, when I learned that there was another inside that demon – a man whose companions wanted to save – revenge turned into salvation. I hated Nightmare, but I do not hate you." She unexpectedly started to smile in a teasing manner. "Well, maybe a little. I'm envious that Soul Calibur is now yours to wield and you were the one to defeat Nightmare."

After a moment of staring silence, Siegfried shortly laughed at the dark-haired girl. The burden he carried in his heart appeared to have lightened. "If you want it back, you may take it," he said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Xianghua placed her hands on her hips and sullenly glowered. "Soul Calibur's way too big and heavy now! What did you do to it?"

"I did nothing. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur changed its form to match its wielder. It will probably revert back to its smaller form if you take it."

"No, I tried. It's stuck in the rock."

Unlike the first time the portal had swallowed the two warriors, the aforementioned blade along with Link's Master Sword did not separate and fly off across the land. The two sacred swords had landed atop the remains of the mountain, both deeply embedded into solid rock. Kilik, Xianghua and Taki had found them but could not free them. Link and Siegfried would have to retrieve them later once they have regained their strength.

"I don't mind though," Xianghua continued, her smile turning into relief, "Knowing that it has chosen you is fine by me."

"You should have seen him," Link began, grinning at the knight, "Soul Calibur covered his armour in beautiful crystal. Did the same thing happen to you, Xianghua?"

The woman's mouth was agape. "What? _Crystal armour_?"

Kilik quietly chuckled at her reaction.

The younger blond swordsman cocked his head to the side. "I'm guessing no?"

"Would you mind telling us everything that happened in the portal?" Talim kindly asked, her wide eyes shining with curiosity.

"Of course." The Hylian gave the young girl an assuring nod before glancing at the knight. "Shall I start from the beginning, Siegfried?"

"Do whatever," was the older man's grunted response as he returned to his armour. Within seconds, he finally succeeded in taking his full breastplate off, revealing his torn black undershirt and two large nasty, bleeding gashes on his left side.

Sophitia gasped and immediately went in to examine the wounds with deep concern all the while scolding Siegfried for not mentioning the severity of his injuries sooner.

Link frowned at the terrible sight. He did not assume that Siegfried was injured that greatly. "I thought Soul Calibur healed your wounds."

"Only the armour. How unfair is that?" The older man snorted rather amusingly as he carefully rolled up the dark fabric.

"You even got stabbed!"

"Didn't hit anything vital." He scowled irritably at the younger swordsman and everyone else who gave him worried looks. "I'm alive, am I not? Stop worrying."

The Hylian eased up and let out a heartfelt laugh. "All right." Leaving the stubborn fool in Sophitia's care, Link began to tell the tale of their arduous battle within the dark realm.

* * *

The air was chilled despite the sun shining through the cover of clouds, signifying the onset of winter. Four individuals, draped in thick, heavy, dark-coloured cloaks to keep warm from the bitter winds during travel, stood before the crumbled remains of what used to be an enormous, daunting mountain. Their breath was lightly visible in the morning light.

Slowly, Link approached the marked graved he had made four weeks ago and kneeled before it. He bowed his head in silent prayer with Sophitia joining him shortly after. Siegfried and Cassandra remained standing behind them, bowing her heads with respect.

The grave was a flat slab of rock that stood out amongst the rest at the base of the stone pile. Burned into the hard, smooth surface were letters in both Link's Hylian text and Greek. Using one of his magical fiery arrows, the elf wrote: "May the Gods watch over our dear friend and protector, the great warrior, Lizard/Aeon" and kindly asked Sophitia to do the same in her native language for she had mentioned that Lizard may have originated in Greece upon recognizing the beast's holy weapons.

After a moment of silence, Link stood up but kept his gaze on the standing rock. "Sorry to drag you guys back here," he said, his tone quiet. "I just wanted to see him one last time to say goodbye."

"It's no trouble at all," replied Cassandra. She pulled back her hood and raised her green eyes to the peak of the devastated mountain with a saddened smile. "He was important to you."

"To both of us," Siegfried corrected, removing his hood as well. "If it were not for him, neither Link nor I would be standing here as we are."

The elf nodded and breathed a deep sigh. He turned around and smiled at the last of their group.

Aside from Cassandra, Sophitia, Link and Siegfried, everyone had left, having no real reason to stay any longer.

After the night of Link's and Siegfried's return (and after retrieving their swords), the large group traveled far to the nearby village for rest and, due to Link's constant pestering, a little celebration. The village was tiny with a population of perhaps seventy people. Familiar with the group, the villagers welcomed the warriors and even helped prepare the celebration with extravagant quantities of food. It was a show of thanks, the villagers had said, for getting rid of the evil they had sensed looming in the distance over the past months. The villagers were quick to overlook Link's odd appearance after witnessing his kind (and still rather childish) demeanor.

For over three weeks, Link and Siegfried remained in the village to heal their wounds under Sophitia's strict order. Two days after their arrival, Taki announced her leave. "It is time I depart," she had stated to Sophitia and Siegfried who were the only ones awake that early morning. Light had yet to break the horizon in the distance, keeping the village asleep. The three of them stood outside the village boundary, using a single torch held in Siegfried's hand as their only source of light. "The Evil Seed is no longer present in these lands. With one Soul Edge destroyed, I will seek the other. As promised, I have not spoken of it to Link. I believe the others are still keeping their word."

"I am sad to see you leave yet again, my friend," said Sophitia, reaching over to drape the older woman in a hug. Oddly enough, the ninja returned the embrace.

Siegfried nodded at the huntress after the two separated. "I do not know how to thank you, Taki. You have helped us many times during our journey and that often resulted in you getting injured… I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize." The ninja stepped into the firelight and gave the man a rare, genuine smile. "Seeing you alive and yourself was worth the trouble, Siegfried. We shall cross paths again, I am certain. If you truly wish to follow your path for redemption then our goals will be the same. I may require your power, but let us hope that will not be the case."

"I am grateful for everything you had done."

"And I am grateful to have been of help. Give my regards to Link. I will cherish his gift." She held up the sparkling red gem between her fingers – one of Link's rupees. The boy had given (or forced onto) everyone some of his jewels as thanks. In return, they gave him different pieces of their native currency which consisted mostly of gold and silver coins that bore unique engravings.

"I will."

She stepped back to give Sophitia and Siegfried one last glance. "Until we meet again. _Sayonara_." She turned around and instantly vanished into the darkness.

On the following day, Kilik, Xianghua and Talim were next to leave. Gathered around the same spot where Taki was last seen, the remaining group formed a small circle.

"We're hoping to hit the warmer climates before it snows here," said Xianghua, noticeably shivering under her cloak from the autumn weather. She smiled widely, making her face seem childish despite her age. "I'm glad to see you two again, Seung Mi-na. Sophitia. And I'm glad to meet all of you." Her dark eyes scanned over Cassandra and Yun-seong before shifting between Link and Siegfried. "I'm still shocked that you two were only just kids over a month ago."

"I'm sure everyone is," Link replied with a little laugh.

She giggled with him. "I didn't really believe it at first but I guess anything can happen! I never would have thought that there could be another world such as yours!"

Talim soundly nodded. "Your magic is truly fascinating, Link," stated the young girl with admiration. "Those stories of your homeland, I will not forget them."

"Now that Soul Edge is gone, we have no reason to stay here any longer," said Kilik, propping his staff over his shoulder. "It has been an interesting conclusion, nonetheless. Siegfried, let us meet again under friendlier circumstances." The monk met the knights's stare and nodded with a knowing smirk before turning to everyone. "May you all be safe on your journey home."

Xianghua smiled at Siegfried and winked. "Take care of yourself. We may meet again someday as well. And Link, I guess this is goodbye."

"May the winds protect you all," blessed the priestess with a polite bow of her head.

With that, the three of them left with a final wave.

By the end of the same week, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong were ready to head back home.

"We have a war to win," Mi-na told them with a confident grin. "That is… if it hasn't started yet by the time we get there."

Yun-seong snorted. "I'm sure everyone can hold their own," he murmured yet he still seemed troubled.

The woman nodded. "Yes. They won't give up so easily so we shouldn't either." She dropped the reigns of her horse and approached the eldest Athenian to give her a hug. "Until we meet again, Sophie!" She did the same with Cassandra, then Link, and, much to his annoyance, Siegfried too. "It has been quite an adventure! I'll never forget it!"

The other Korean quietly mumbled his goodbye but Link quickly stepped towards him and drew the redhead into an awkward hug. "Yun-seong! It's been fun – well, we didn't travel together for that long and during most of the time that we did, we were always in danger of something – but still, it was fun!" The hero, bearing a wide grin, pulled back and patted the other young man on the shoulder. "Thank you for everything. It's too bad we can't have a rematch."

Forgetting his worries, Yun-seong laughed at the shorter elf. "No need to. You already know that I can kick your ass," he replied with a mocking sneer.

Link crossed his arms and raised a challenging eyebrow. "Do you want to fight?"

"Hey! Hey!" Seung Mi-na angrily waved her hand between them. "That's out of the question. Link, you haven't fully recovered yet! You'll just end up injuring yourself."

The boy shortly chuckled. "I was only kidding."

"Link." Yun-seong gave the hero one last smirk. "Our journey was short but it was rather… interesting, to say the least. Take care of yourself." He glanced at Siegfried briefly and only nodded. The two formerly bitter companions had managed to tolerate each other's presence over the past few days spent in the village. They had rarely spoken to each other but they had rarely argued either. Thankfully it was Link who occupied the redhead's attention most of the time.

It was not long after that the Korean pair finally said their final goodbye and left the village.

During the last two and a half weeks, Siegfried spent most of his time with the elf. As annoying as Link could be, the knight did not mind having the other constantly around (even though he hated to admit it). Sometimes, the boy would be a pain like always but Siegfried had patiently learned to accept Link for who he was.

He owed the hero his new life after all.

Link's final request before going home was to see Lizard's grave one more time. It was a three-day journey back to the barren wasteland on horseback.

Standing before Siegfried, Cassandra and Sophitia, the boy smiled. His blue eyes beamed with joy for only a moment before they were filled with sadness.

He embraced the sisters and thanked them dearly. Cassandra and Sophitia were the first to help him and Siegfried when they were children, and they were the last to stay with the pair.

"Watch yourself, Link," the younger sister started, playfully messing the elf's blond hair. "I know you're a tough kid and I shouldn't worry, but it can be hard not to, you know?"

The hero smugly grinned at her. "Hey, I fought against a bunch of Lizardmen, a golem, some demons, and even fell off a mountain and survived," he stated with a little laugh. "I've done a lot of dangerous things before I even came here and pulled through in the end so you don't have to worry about me, Cassandra."

The girl nodded with an amusing smile. "I suppose you're right. The Gods really watch over you." Her smile became sad. "I will miss you, kiddo."

"I will miss you as well. You have been an older sister to me _and _Siegfried." He raised his brow in the older man's direction.

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes.

Ever since the elf discovered that Cassandra and Siegfried had pretended to be siblings during their grueling trek through the Hymettus mountains, the boy had been constantly teasing the knight about it.

"You were a cute little brother, but now you're a handsome one." Cassandra lightly giggled and fixed up the hero's hair.

Sophitia placed both her hands over Link's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "I will never forget you, Link. I have seen the courage and determination that shines brightly within your soul. You are, without a doubt, one of the strongest warriors I have ever met. Our time together was short, but every moment was a blessing." She pulled him into another hug. "May the Gods protect you no matter where you are."

"Words cannot convey how grateful I am to have met both of you," said Link, returning the smile. "Cassandra, Sophitia, be strong and stay safe."

The hero turned to the remaining member of the party. Blue eyes wavered with emotion as he walked up to Siegfried. He stopped before the taller man, his lips forming a sad smile. "You must be happy now that I'm leaving."

Siegfried frowned slightly but quickly replaced it with a smirk. "Of course," he answered frankly, crossing his arms beneath his cloak. The sound of his armour rubbing against itself was muffled. "You finished what you came here to do. It is time you return home."

Link cocked his head to the side as he studied the older man's face. "I guess you're right." The boy faintly smiled and bowed his head.

"Link." Siegfried met the boy's eyes with deep gratitude. He had already thanked the hero numerous times and had already apologized for everything he had committed. There was no need to repeat himself again for Link already knew how he felt.

The knight put out his left hand.

The hero glanced down at the metal gauntlet and grasped it tightly. Iron fingers held strong around the other, stirring up the memory within the dark void. Link's promise to break the curse – that had been Siegfried's hope within the twisted realm.

Without hesitating, Siegfried pulled the other into an embrace – one where he neither felt uncomfortable nor embarrassed. "You have been a true friend. You have been a brother. I will not forget everything you have done for me. Link," he stepped back and smiled at the grinning Hero of Time, "Our journey had been long and painful but I do not regret the time we had spent as children. You have kept your promise to me and for that I am eternally grateful to you."

"Siegfried, I'm glad I was able to fulfill my promise to you. You are the first friend I have made in this world. I know we didn't get along so well most of the time – I guess it's partially my fault," Link laughed, "But when we did, I was always happy.

"We have shared the same fate on that day. Every day after that had been a fun – and rather dangerous – adventure. I don't regret any moment of it either." Link reached down to his waist to unbuckle something. "I want to give you something."

The older man frowned and waved a hand at the boy. "What? No. You've already given me enough." Link had already insisted Siegfried to keep the purple rupee they were using for their ridiculous bet – Siegfried really did not know who had actually won.

Smiling, the hero handed the other a leather belt and attached to that was the small sword he had used as a child. The blue scabbard was badly scratched and the hilt and guard of the sword suffered from minor damage due to Link's plummet down the mountain. "I know it's not much – mainly because of the condition it's in – but I want you have it."

Siegfried scowled at the small blade dangling in the elf's hand. "Why would you want to give me that?"

"Because it's important to me. This Kokiri Sword is a sacred treasure where I grew up."

"If it's important then you should keep it."

Link grabbed the knight's right hand and placed the sheathed weapon in it. "Take it. I have no more use for it."

Still scowling, the older blond reluctantly accepted yet another gift from Link. He had nothing to give the boy. Unlike the hero who carried all sorts of things, Siegfried had nothing of value on him except Soul Calibur and his armour. (But he couldn't give the elf a piece of his suit – that would ruin it entirely! However…)

"Fine. Then I want you to take this." Siegfried took off his cloak and dropped it on the ground. He reached behind his neck to loosen the clasps that held the long blue scarf that decorated his suit of armour. (He was still uncertain how articles of clothing and equipment could suddenly appear within a time portal. The mystery of 'Time', Link had stated once again when Siegfried had asked.) He freed the flowing piece of cloth and handed it to the boy. "It bears no significant importance to me but it is a part of my armour. And I _like_ my armour. So keep it safe."

Link laughed at that and nodded. "Thank you, brother! I'll keep it with me at all times." He draped the scarf around his neck.

With that, the hero turned and strolled away to stand a short distance in front of the three people present.

"So," Cassandra began to ask, "how are you getting home?"

The hero took out his blue instrument. "With this."

"A song to take you home?" inquired Sophitia, with a curious tilt of her head.

Link nodded and formed a lopsided grin. "Yes. An ancient melody that opens the Gate that links our two worlds. A tremendous amount of magic is required to open the Gate from both sides. So it was a good thing I had all that time to rest and recover!" His face became resolute as he met each of the three warriors' eyes. "This is goodbye. I'm glad to have met all of you and the others who are not here. It has been another great adventure for me." He raised his ocarina and closed his eyes. "This is my final gift to you all: The Song of Passage."

He brought the instrument to his lips and played.

Notes flowed in a slow, enchanting tune that resounded all around them. As the boy played the mystical song, the ocarina he held began to glow. The air around him shimmered with golden particles of light that swirled in an upward circular pattern. Along with the progression of the melody, the flickering light around Link brightened until he was bathed in gold.

Blue eyes opened to look at Siegfried one last time. The knight could only smile as the hero before him vanished within a dazzling display of golden light particles that spiraled towards the heavens. The song gradually faded along with the light, leaving three warriors to stare at the sky in wonder.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Until next time, take care!


End file.
